


Summer of Heartbeats

by Arceus6892



Series: Summer of Ambivalence [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Hikari Shinwa | Kid Icarus, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst and Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 167,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus6892/pseuds/Arceus6892
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***Titled changed from "A Week's Deal"</p><p>Ike and Marth had planned on enjoying a nice, relaxing summer away from the Smash Manor, but that exact summer turned out to be anything but relaxing.  Their relationship took a big step backwards when they ran into Pit, and once Roy entered the scene, things became even more disastrous.</p><p>WARNING: This is a yaoi and it’s rated explicit for lemon/smut in later chapters.  It’s mostly focused on the pairing Ike x Marth, but it also has a lot of Marth x Roy at one point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can't believe this is the first Ike x Marth fanfiction on this site. Anyways, I'll be updating at least once a week due to the freedom of summer, (awww yeahhh), and I'm hoping to make this around 8 or more chapters long. Feel free to give your opinions. >:D

Marth gazed up at the pink, night-drawn sky cast over the horizon.  He sat on the edge of the massive water fountain in the middle of the park where Ike told him to wait for him.  They've been going out for months now, but this time Ike promised he had something special for him.  Marth felt the cool, clean water flow through his fingertips as he anticipated Ike's arrival.  _I hope I didn't come too early..._

 Off in the distance, he spotted the mercenary walking towards him.  Without hesitation, Marth sat up and ran over to him in excitement.  _I wonder what he has in store for me today?_

"Hey, Ike!" a cheerful Marth said.

 "Looks like someone's happy to see me.  Ready to head off?" Ike asked.

 "Where are we going?  You never told me."

 "Someplace nice." The older smirked, worrying Marth a bit.  They exited the park hand-in-hand, but an ominous feeling in the air lingered as the sky drew darker by the second...

 

 "...Just to make sure, you _do_ know where we are headed, correct?" Marth questioned.

 "Of course I know!" Ike snapped, making Marth flinch from the curt response.

 "I was just getting worried, since we passed by that store five times already."

 "How can you tell?  There are hundreds of random little shops around here."

 "I know because it's hot pink and has a neon sign that reads, "FUCK YEAH SNOWCONES" as the name of the store.  Kind of hard to miss."  Ike frowned, pondering why someone would give a store such a name.  He shrugged and continued walking down the seemingly perpetual road before him.  _Where was that place...?_

He halted abruptly in front of a dead end with two large stores blocking the way.  Marth sighed.

 "Come on, let's head back..." Ike grabbed his arm before he could take his leave.

 "Whoa hold up a second.  I think I'm starting to remember where it was now.  Let's cut through here, it's a shortcut," Ike said.  He dragged the reluctant prince with him through the narrow gap between the two stores.  They couldn't see much in front of them or behind them, due to the now-dark sky.  After finally making it through, the two swordsmen found themselves in an abandoned parking lot, with only one store in sight.  A meat store.  That was the first time Marth ever saw Ike's eyes light up like that.  Before he could protest, the general was already off in the direction of his heaven.  _If he ran that fast in Brawl, he could beat Sonic._

 Marth sighed, knowing he had no other choice but to follow him.  He observed the front of the store, noticing that it was very old and weathered down by rain or some other condition.  The neon sign that said MEAT was hanging halfway down, and the light kept going on and off.  If the outside didn't look suspicious enough, there were no customers other than Ike inside.  Marth walked in slowly and greeted the very bored cashier.

 An irritated Marth walked up to Ike, who was already stuffing his face with an assortment of meats.  Marth frowned in disgust.

 "Look, I know you're hungry, but it's really late and we need to find a place to spend the night."

 "Ah cuhm ahn I jus goh here an dis meah is so goob."

 "What?  Anyways, try to finish up quick so we can leave, and besides," Marth leaned in close so the cashier wouldn't hear, "I have a bad feeling about this place..."

 Ike continued to chow down his endless supply of meat faster than any laguz there ever was.  Marth began to tap his foot impatiently.

 "May I help you with anything?" the gruff man behind the counter asked.  Marth told him that he was fine.  The guy nodded, but he seemed to keep his eye on Marth the entire time.  Marth felt unnerved from the excessive eye contact.  Sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere, the man turned around and stared out the window instead.  _What a creepy guy..._

Marth glared daggers at Ike.  The hungry mercenary glanced up from his meat for a second to see Marth staring at him with an irritated expression.

 "Oh yeah huh.  Do you want some?"  Ike offered him a small piece of meat and Marth frowned in disgust.

 "No, and this is not what we're here for, remember?"

 "Jeez Marth calm down.  We can go check out the place tomorrow.  It's probably closed now anyways."

 "It's not that, it's this place...I'm not comfortable here.  Can't you just bring the meat with you and eat it on the way or something?"  It was Ike's turn to be annoyed.

 "Look, I cope going with you to those fucking pastry shops every now and then, so can't you just survive this one time when we go to a more _manly_ place instead?"

 "'Manly?' What's that supposed to mean?" There was a tint of hate visible in Marth's eyes.

 "I'm saying that you should quit being such a goddamn wuss for the next fifteen minutes, cuz we're not leaving this place until I'm done," Ike firmly stated.  Marth opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.  He wasn't eager to start a fight with his boyfriend, especially with someone else there, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

 "Hey don't talk to me like that!  You always think that just because I'm the uke that you have complete control over me!  Telling me to do this, to do that...and don't call me a wuss!  I never call you names!" he was pretty much shouting now.

 "Damnit, Marth, you can be so fucking annoying sometimes.  What was wrong with the way things were going so far?  Yeesh, you're such a pain in the ass."  The Altean noble stared at him in shock and disbelief at what he had said.  He was trembling in anger and slapped him across the face before running out the door.  Ike merely sighed.

 "Whatever he'll come back soon anyways," he said.  The clerk, who heard everything, looked up at Ike with a surprisingly angry expression.

 "How can you be so sure of that?" he asked.  Ike shrugged.

 "Simple.  He always comes back cuz he knows he can't survive without me."  With that, he carried on with eating as if nothing had happened.

 

  _That jerk!  How could he say such things, and to make it worse, so calmly too!  I hate him!  ...No, I love him...NO!  I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!  Or do I?_

"Augh!" Marth dropped to the ground and slumped against the building across from the stupid meat store.  Tears threatened to come out, but he held them in.  It had already started raining as well.  The bluenette tried to cover his head from getting wet with his arms, though the rain felt unbearably cold.  He stared at the ground before him, confused and unsure of what to do.  Too lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the faint figure in the distance slowly closing in...

 Marth jolted up when he felt a rough hand on his shoulder.  He put his hands up in a defensive position, but soon lowered them when he saw that it was only the store clerk.

 "Wh-whoa you startled me!  Why are you here?" Marth asked.

 "Sorry to frighten you.  I couldn't witness that and not do anything," the man responded.  He sat down next to Marth.

 "You alright?  Hey don't pay any attention to that ass.  I say ditch him."

 "Wh-what?!  No, I can't...I...I...l-love..." That was the most he could say before the tears came down uncontrollably.  Marth covered his face in shame but couldn't stop crying.  He didn't realize it, but the man was slowly moving his arm around his torso.  He leaned the sweet prince's head into his chest, with a slight smirk.  After calming down a bit, Marth could talk again.

 "I'm such a disgrace...what kind of prince cries?  If Ike saw me like this, I don't know what he'd do..."  He was trembling now, his blue eyes showing only sadness and abandonment.

 "Wait...by prince you mean princess, right?"

 "Huh?  No, I'm a prince!"  The man frowned.

 "So what you're saying is...you're a dude?"  Marth nodded.  The man looked at Marth, pondering whether to just leave him there.  _Even if he is a guy, he's really pretty...besides, I don't mind trying out something new._ He chuckled, bringing his prize closer to his chest.  _This Ike guy made one stupid mistake, that's for sure.  But it's his loss...and my victory._

With a scheming smile, the man slowly moved his hand down the front of Marth's pants...

 

 Ike looked behind the counter but saw no one.  He was so focused on the scrumptious meats that he failed to notice the clerk ever leaving the shop.  He shrugged.  _Oh well I guess now I don't have to pay._ He also saw that Marth hadn't returned yet.  _How odd...he usually comes back by now._ He stared out at the pouring rain through the large, glass window.  _Maybe I really upset him this time..._ He froze when he heard a blood-curling scream.  _That was...Marth!_ Without hesitation, he burst through the store doors, into the merciless rain.

 "MARTH!!!!!!"

 

 Across the wide parking lot, Marth thought he heard someone call his name.  He couldn't hear it very well though, since the rain was blocking out all the other sounds.  The creepy store clerk held Marth even closer to him, his hand still groping Marth's sensitive region.  Marth's heart was beating faster than ever, and his mind was screaming _run!_ He tried to struggle and get away, but the man's grip only tightened, making him whimper in pain.

 "Now, now, hold still...no one's going to hear you out in this weather anyways, so just give in.  C'mon, let's have some fun..." The creep released his grip and began to stroke his length instead.  Marth bit back a moan.  _Someone please help..._

Ike frantically ran around the parking lot, calling Marth's name.  _Damn this rain...I can't see or hear him at all._ He stopped for a second to catch his breath and attempt to calm down.  He clenched his fists in frustration.

 "MARTH!!!"  He sucked in a breath and tried again.

 "MAAAAAAAAAAARTH!!!!!!"

 "I.....ke....."  His heart nearly skipped a beat.

 "Marth?  Marth!!  Where are you?"  He waited for a few moments, but after no response, he cursed.  _At least now I know he's here somewhere..._

"Ike, HELP-" Ike spun around towards the direction of the sound and immediately ran to where he heard Marth's plea for help.  _Help?  He's in trouble?!_

"Mmphh!!" Marth tried to fight off the hand that was covering his mouth, but with no success.

 "Shut up!  Didn't I tell you no one's here to save you?  I don't know what you're hearing, but-" The man was cut off by a loud yell.

 "MAAAAARTH!!!"  His eyes widened in disbelief, and his face read something equivalent to _I'm screwed._

"Shit, what's he doing out here?  Okay pretty boy, you better not make a sound or I'm gonna-"  Too late.  Marth screamed Ike's name as loud as he could.  Ears ringing from the sound, the man was fueled by rage.  He gripped Marth's neck with both hands, constricting him and blocking his breathing.  The trembling prince tried prying off the coarse hands, but they wouldn't even budge.

 "Man, he was right.  You _are_ annoying.  The only thing you're good for is sex."  He chocked Marth harder.  Marth desperately needed air, and he could feel himself growing weak.  _I guess this is it..._ He thought he saw a tall, blue figure coming closer, but he knew he was seeing things.  His eyelids slowly closed...

 "Marth, NO!!!"  Ike slugged the clerk with all his might, slamming his back into the wall behind him.  He felt the breath being knocked out of him, but he knew he needed to get away from the crime scene.  He tried to scramble to his feet, but didn't stay standing for long because Ike sent another fist straight into his skull.  Ike furiously pummeled the man with such force that at one point a sickening _crack_ could be heard.  He stopped for a second only because he remembered Marth, who was motionless on the floor nearby.  Picking the bloody body up, he aggressively flung the assaulter far from the two smashers.  Not even pausing for a second to breathe, he practically fell on Marth as he searched for any sign of life.

 "Marth!  Come on, get up!  Marth...?"  _This can't be happening..._ He gingerly combed his fingers through his wet, blue hair.  "Marth..."  He closed his eyes.  _This must be some kind of sick joke.  I never wanted him to die...No!  There's still a chance!_ Remembering a handy life-saving tactic, he pressed his lips against Marth's and started breathing air into him.  He was starting to feel dizzy but dismissed it entirely.  He thought he felt a slight movement under him, but continued pressuring air into him.  He stopped only when he felt a warm tongue caress the top of his mouth.  Surprised, Ike backed off.  A pair of beautiful azure eyes and a blushing face looked back at him.  For the first time since he's known him, Marth saw Ike smile.  Marth smiled back, filled with relief to see his lover again.

 "Welcome back!"  Marth beamed at his seme, earning him a chuckle.

 "Don't scare me like that again.  I really thought you were dead..."  His expression returned to normal, and he leaned in close to the younger's face.

 "Never leave me again, got it?" He carefully stroked Marth's face with his hand and the two locked eye contact.  "I don't want to lose you."  He finished his sentence with a passionate kiss, tongues battling for dominance.  He withdrew before anything would get too intimate.  Marth was just nearly raped after all.  Realizing the awkward situation they were in, Marth blushed.  Ike was on top of him, his legs straddling his hips.  Marth's breathing came out faster, and he blushed even more when he noticed this.  Ike smirked.

 "You know how tempting it is to make love to you right here and right now?"  He pecked Marth's forehead.  "But I won't, don't worry.  At least now right now."

 "Wait, what?"  Ike swiftly took off his shirt, and Marth's eyes were riveted on his muscular, toned body.  "Hey hold on, I thought you promised no sex!"  Ike responded by scooping up Marth in his arms and wrapping his shirt around him to protect him from getting any more wet.

 "It's about time we get out of the rain," Ike said.

 "What about you?  I don't want you to get sick..." A concerned Marth gazed into his eyes, but Ike just scoffed.

 "Uh-huh right."  Without another word, he began to carry the covered-up smasher away from the terrible scene.

 

 After a long, relaxing shower, Marth crashed onto his hotel bed.  The mattress was clean was perfectly organized, as well as the room.  He was glad to be back together with his boyfriend, but what he said still bothered him.  He rolled over in time to see the aforementioned fighter walk into the room with a chicken bone in hand.

 "You're _still_ hungry?"

 "You took an hour in the shower?"  Both swordsmen fell quiet.  Ike tossed the bone in the trash and opened the bathroom door.

 "Wait, Ike."  He turned back to face him.

 "Hmmm?"

 "I think we need to talk." _Uh-oh._ Ike closed the door and walked closer to Marth.

 "About what?  I'm still wet, so make it quick."  Marth hesitated and was about to answer but Ike cut him off.

 "How about we'll talk after I shower?  Besides I'll only take a couple minutes."  Marth nodded, though Ike had already left.

 Only a short three minutes later, Ike returned to Marth and sat down by the side of his bed.

 "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Ike asked.

 "I think you know quite well what we need to discuss."

 "If it's about what I said, I'm sorry.  I love you, you know that."

 "...Do you really?"  Ike glared at Marth, annoyed that he would say such a thing.

 "Are you accusing me of lying?  You know, so far today I'm starting to doubt we were meant to be in the first place."  He got up to leave, but a gentle hand reached for his before he could make his leave.

 "No, Ike, don't go!  Don't leave me..." Marth pleaded.

 "Then what is it that you want?" Ike snapped.  Marth's heart rate rapidly increased once again.  _I don't want to jeopardize our relationship any more, but I need to tell him..._

"I know you love me, but sometimes I feel that you're too controlling or too forceful.  Just because I'm the uke doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want with me!  Occasionally I get the feeling that you're only with me for the sex."  His sad eyes met Ike's.  As much as he didn't want to admit it, he did think that at times.

 "What?  That's not true."

 "There you go again, not even considering my statements.  It's about time I get a say in this relationship.  You're always wanting to do it with me, and most of the time you don't even give me a chance."

 "But you enjoy it too, don't you?"  He smirked at that, and Marth blushed.

 "Umm...I suppose so...but that doesn't make it right!  We did it nearly every day last week, and one time we even did it twice in one day!  Sometimes I feel sick from having so much…er…extra fluid in my body, but you still force yourself into me.  I just want a little break, that's all."  Ike nodded in comprehension.  _Finally he understands!_

"So...a day of no sex, then?"

 "A day?!"

 "Two? Three?"

 "More like a week."

 "What?!  A whole week?!"

 "Why are you so devastated?  It's not that long."

 "Alright, fine.  But when it's been one week, we're gonna do it all night long.  You got that?"  Marth frowned.

 "I don't even think that's possible!  Well, we'll see what happens.  However, if I'm not feeling well, I have the right to refuse."  Ike didn't seem to approve of this, but Marth's extensive glaring left him the only option to nod.  Marth smiled and quickly kissed Ike on the cheek.

 "Thank you.  Good night, my love," Marth said.

 "Good night to you too." Ike removed his tiara for him and placed it gently on the table nearby.  He moved his fingers through his soft hair until he fell asleep.  _One week, huh?  Guess this is going to be one tough week._ He walked over to his own bed and collapsed onto it.  It didn't take long before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the italicizing down! (I think) Also, I apologize for any OOCness, especially with Pit since I don't know him that well.

\--- **MONDAY** \---

 

Marth stretched out his arms and slowly opened his cerulean eyes.  He felt the bed sink lower from the weight of someone else on the bed. 

 "Morning beautiful," Ike said.  Ike leaned in closer and started kissing Marth's neck.  Marth abruptly grabbed Ike's face, covering his mouth and blocking his entire face.  Ike tried to say something but it came out muffled.  Marth took away his hand.

 "You're doing the facepalm wrong," was Ike's response.  Marth hit his own forehead this time.

 "That's better."  Marth sighed and tried to push Ike off, but he wouldn't budge.

 "Hey that's not very nice," Ike said.

 "I thought we agreed on no sex for a week?  Besides, I just woke up for crying out loud..."  Ike backed off the bed and Marth rolled to the side with a groan.  He heard Ike chuckle.

 "Fine fine.  I'll leave you some space."

 "Thank you."

 

 After preparation, Marth went inside the buffet and saw Ike stuffing himself with chicken as usual.  He slumped down into the seat beside him.

 "Ugh how can you eat all that meat?  You're going to get fat if you keep that up."

 "And you're going to become a skeleton if you don't eat."  Ike shoved a drumstick in Marth's face.

 "Eat."

 "I'm not eating that!"  He pushed the meat away from him, earning him a _hmph_ from Ike.

 "Well, you're going to have to eat something."  Marth shrugged.  He didn't really care for eating nearly as much as he did.  Besides, he felt the need to maintain his current image.  Ike took a break from chowing down on food and stood up from his chair.

 "Hey Marth...you like sweets, right?"  Marth raised an eyebrow at him.

 "I guess so...why...?"  Without answering the question, Ike left the prince and bounded off to gather more food.  Sometimes he wonders if Ike was a dinosaur in his past life.  Probably.

 Marth traced his index finger over the elegant carvings in the polished wood of the table.  _Ike sure knows which hotels are great to crash in._

Before long, a certain mercenary returned with a large plate of pancakes.  There were at least six of them, all drenched in maple syrup and stacked on top of one another.  If soccer balls were 2D, these pancakes would be the exact size.  Ike shoved a fork and knife into Marth's hands and stared at him from across the table.

 "Now eat."

 "Wait, what?  I'm not going to eat all this!"

 "You don't have to eat all of it.  Just some.  Or most."

 "No way!  Do you know how many calories are in-"

 "Eat. The. Damn. Pancakes. Already."  Marth glared at him and moved the plate away from him in refusal.  Not taking no for an answer, Ike confiscated the eating utensils from Marth and started cutting the pancake himself.

 "I thought you didn't like swee-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as a large portion of the meal was forced into his open mouth.  To keep him from refusing the food, Ike held him down with his free hand.

 "Chew or I'll chew it for you."

 "Ike, why are you making me-"

 "JUST EAT THE DANG PANCAKES ALREADY!"  Marth whimpered at the sudden response.  A few people from other tables glanced over at the two, but luckily for Ike no one called anyone over.  After Marth eventually downed that piece, Ike got another one ready for him.

 "Or you going to eat finish this yourself, or am I going to feed you like a child?"  Ike's emotionless eyes stared at the annoyed and slightly intimidated Marth.

 "Wait...finish?  I thought you said I only have to eat some of it."

 "I changed my mind."

 "What?  What kind of decision is-" Marth received another mouthful of his breakfast.  Ike pointed to the glass of milk next to him.

 "Don't forget to drink this too.  And less talking and more eating.  I want to get out of here sometime today if you don't mind."  Marth looked down at the large stack of pancakes before him.  _I'm going to have to sword train all day, aren't I..._

 "Done."  Marth banged the empty cup against the surface of the table, along with his head.  He groaned and clutched his stomach with both arms.  _I feel sick..._

 Ike looked at him, surprised that he finished it all.

 "Wow Marth I didn't think you could do it.  If only you would have been a little faster."  Marth gave him a death glare that made him sink down in his seat.

 "Now I'm going to be fat and it's all your fault!" Marth cried out.

 "Oh come on it was only one time.  And of course every day this week...not to mention lunch and dinner the same way."

 "Ah ha ha very funny.  Not happening."

 "Why not?  You're too skinny anyways.  I feel like I could accidentally snap you in half if I hugged you or something.  Gaining a little weight should be fine for you."  Marth shuddered at the thought.

 "I'll pass."  He went back to groaning over his stomach.  Ike rolled his eyes.

 "Alright then let's go take a walk outside," he suggested.

 "Yes, please."

 

 They stepped outside into the warm, summer heat.  Fortunately, it wasn't too hot, considering it had rained the day before.  A relaxing, cool breeze swept by, making Marth want to close his eyes and sleep right then and there.  He snapped out of his daze when he saw Ike already walking up ahead.

 "Hey wait up!"  Marth quickly walked over to him, as he didn't want to run when he just ate.  When he asked him where they were going, he just shrugged.  An awkward silence lingered in the air for a few minutes until Marth had an idea.

 "Hey, Ike, since we're just walking around aimlessly, how about we drop by the place you mentioned yesterday?"  Ike turned to him with an eyebrow raised in question.

 "What place?"

 "You know...the _special_ place we were supposed to go to?" Marth felt a little disappointed that Ike had forgotten.  But then again, he's Ike.

 "Ohhhh right huh.  Alright, I guess we can go check it out.  Perhaps a little later though, after we've walked around a bit."  Marth nodded and continued walking close to him, nearly brushing against him.  He hesitated a bit before grabbing his hand.  Ike showed no reaction, but Marth smiled at the warmth of his hand.

 After about a half an hour of walking, Marth started to feel dazed from the heat.  Ike noticed rather soon.

 "Hey are you feeling all right?  You're swaying a bit," Ike pointed out.  Marth stopped for a bit and tired to block out the heat.

 "It's just the heat, it's sweltering out here."

 "Yeah, I've noticed.  Want to stop by someplace to get a drink?" Marth pointed to a tea shop down the street.

 "Shall we go there?" he suggested.

 "Whatever's fine with me," Ike responded.

 After settling down at a small, round table, the two swordsmen talked about any events happening lately while waiting for someone to bring them their ordered teas.  Finally a waiter came over to greet them, but this particular waiter seemed really familiar with his big blue eyes, brown hair and what appeared to be...wings?

 "Pit?" a very surprised Marth asked.  The angel beamed at the fellow smasher.

 "Oh hey Marth!  Wow, that's a surprise, I didn't expect to see you around here during summer vacation!"  He placed the drinks down on the table and, noticing Ike for the first time, let out a slight _oh._

"Whoa, Ike's here too?  This is so cool!  We can all hang out together now."

 "Well actually Ike and I are hanging out together, so, um, it could get a bit awkward..." Marth said, and it took a few seconds for Pit to realize what he was saying.

 "Ohhhh that's right, you and Ike are going out now!  Ack, I'm sorry!  I totally forgot about that!  Sorry..."  Pit looked down in embarrassment.

 "No, no, don't be sorry!  It's not like we're really busy or anything," Marth glanced over at Ike to see if he would intervene but when he didn't he continued on, "I'm sure we can hang out sometime.  Where are you staying?"  Pit's wings fluttered a little in excitement.

 "Really?  Yay!  I'm staying at Paradise Hotel for a while, what about you?"

 "Wow, same place!  Maybe we can see each other in the hall!  And I've been meaning to ask, why are you working here, Pit?" Marth answered.

 "Temporary job.  I don't have much money to pay for all the things I want to do here, so I decided to get a job while I was at it.  Speaking of which, I gotta get back to working or I'm gonna be in big trouble!  Talk to you later!" A frantic Pit ran off to ask for his orders.  Meanwhile, Ike was toying around with his cup, sliding it back and forth across the table.

 "It's funny how no one finds it odd that an angel is serving them tea," Ike commented.

 "No one finds it odd because all the other waiters and waitresses look like angels too, see?" Marth pointed to the aforementioned people, and sure enough, there were wings attached to their backs.  "Hence the name "Heavenly Teas."  No wonder Pit got in so easily.  The only thing they don't know is that he's an actual angel."

 "So is he gonna hang around us now?  Whatever, it's not like he's going to be interrupting anything," Ike leaned in closer to Marth, with a smirk on his face, "At least, not this week."  Marth blushed and fiddled around with his tea cup.  He then spotted Ike's untouched tea.

 "Are you not going to finish that?" Ike scowled at the tea.

 "Ugh one sip of this and I feel sick.  You have it."  He slid the tea towards Marth, who sighed.  _It seems like Ike and I have been becoming more distant lately..._ Marth looked down at the table.  _I wonder if it's my fault...?_

 Once evening settled over the horizon, Ike arrived at a slightly busy plaza with a blindfolded Marth.

 "May I remove the blindfold now?" Marth asked.

 "Almost...just a couple more steps," Ike responded.  He held the prince's hand so he wouldn't get lost and carefully led him to the center.  Finally he removed his blindfold, and it took Marth a little while until he realized where they were.

 "Hey...is this...where we had our first date?"  He was surprised that Ike remembered something like this.  He remembered how happy he was when Ike asked him out that he couldn't go to sleep until 2 in the morning.  He scanned the area before him, and it was exactly like how it was when they went out that day.  Children laughed and played, the elderly strolled along slowly hand-in-hand, and a short, old man was selling ice cream.  The sky was tinted with shades of pink and orange, just like it was before.

 "Wow...this place hasn't changed a bit!  But why did you decide to bring me here?" Marth inquired.

 "Well it's been five months already, hasn't it?  So hey, this is our little five month anniversary."  Ike took the younger's hand and dragged him over to the ice cream man.  He ordered a chocolate one for himself and a vanilla one for Marth.  Marth looked at him, confused.

 "I thought you didn't like sweets," he said.  Ike shrugged.

 "This is what we got last time, isn't it?"  Marth smiled.

 "Yeah..."  He kissed the mercenary on the cheek.  "Thank you.  I love you!"  Ike showed him a rare smile, but it was so brief that if he had blinked he would have missed it.

 "I love you too, my sweet prince." Marth blinked in surprise.  _He called me prince instead of princess for once._

As the sky darkened and no one else was in the plaza except for the two of them, Marth started to become drowsy.  He leaned onto Ike's shoulder and slowly closed his eyes.  Ike held him close and stroked his face gently.

 "Hey we have to head back soon, you know.  It's getting dark," Ike said.  Marth stirred a bit before opening his eyes.

 "Can you carry me there?"  Ike frowned.

 "No way!  I've already done enough.  You've got two feet of your own, don't you?" Marth winced at the rude tone.  He slowly got up and followed Ike back to the hotel.

 Once there, Marth immediately laid down in his bed and stretched out his arms and legs.  Ike climbed on top of him, forgetting their agreement.  Startled, Marth put his hand over Ike's mouth.

 What do you think you're doing?  Twice in one day, would you not know by now?"  Ike took the hand off of his mouth.

 "You mean you're still serious about that?  C'mon, just one time."  Ike leaned in closer but was once again pushed away by Marth.

 "Of course I was serious!  Try to control yourself for just one week is all I ask of you."  Ike didn't look very happy about that, but he eventually, though reluctantly, got off Marth and crashed in his own bed.  He didn't say another word that night.  Marth waited for him to say "good night" like he always does, but it never came.  Disappointed, Marth drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expecting a happy ending to this chapter? Mwahahaha I don't think so. XD


	3. Tuesday

\--- **TUESDAY** \---

 When Marth woke up he didn't see Ike anywhere.  _He must be at the buffet._ He got up and immediately started combing his hair with his fingers.  Even if no one was there to see him, he had the need to look at least decent.  He stopped for a second, his right hand still holding onto his bangs.  _Maybe it's better without Ike here._ Right after he thought that, he stared at the floor in shame.  _How can I even consider that?  Ike is everything to me..._

Marth fell back down onto his bed.  _Maybe just a few more minutes._

 Ike looked up to see Marth dressed in his usual blue tunic slump down into a chair across from him.  He seemed ashamed of something for some reason, since he was hanging his head low.  He didn't look up or say anything.

 "Forgotten your manners, princess?" Ike asked.  Marth snapped out of his daydream and sat upright.

 "Ah, I'm sorry!  I thought you were angry at me..." He kept on avoiding eye contact and started to fiddle with the salt shaker in nervousness.  Ike raised an eyebrow.

 "Angry?  Why would I be angry?" Ike questioned.

 "Because of what happened last night.  You were silent after I told you off," Marth replied.  He finally looked up at Ike.  His eyes showed sadness and slight regret.  _How fragile._

"Well it was more disappointed than angry," Ike said.

"That's pretty much the same thing."  Ike shrugged.

 "Do I look like I care?  Besides, that's all in the past now anyways.  All I need to do is wait a week, right?  I think I can handle that."

 "But did you not have problems with it the day before?" Marth asked.

 "Didn't I just tell you I can handle it?  Now you should go get some breakfast."

 "Not hungry."

 "Do you want me to bring you a large stack of pancakes again?"

 "I'm going."  With that, Marth skedaddled off before Ike could go bring back any more extreme volumes of food.  Ike chomped down onto a barbequed rib.  _It's like we're just back to being friends.  It's as if we never went out._ He gazed off at a table only a few steps away.  He looked at the angelic character eating his meal alone and remembered his earlier encounter with him today.

 

 --- **A HALF AN HOUR EARLIER** \---

 *THUD* As he turned a corner, Pit accidentally bumped into a tall man.

 "Ah, I'm so sorry sir!  I didn't mean to-" He blinked in surprise when he saw it was Ike.  He instantly burst into a grin.

 "Oh hey Ike, what's up?  Sorry about that, I was on my way to the buffet.  Where's Marth?"

 "He's still sleeping.  He can be scary when someone wakes him up early."  He shuddered at the thought.  A few moments of silence passed until Pit spoke up.

 "So how have things been going with you two?" he asked.

 "Kind of bad, actually.  We've been getting in fights much more often then we used to," Ike responded.  Pit's cheery face turned sad, and his wings drooped a little.

 "Oh...sorry about that.  I hope you two make up soon!"

 "Oh don't worry, we will.  And we'll have lots of fun while doing so."  Ike grinned creepily to himself, leaving innocent Pit confused and unable to comprehend Ike's perverted mind.

 "Fun?  So you guys are going to play a game?" Pit asked obliviously.

 "Er, not exactly.  More like an act of love."

 "So you're going to give him flowers and kiss him?  Aw, that's so sweet!"

 "We're going to do a lot more than kissing, that's for sure.  It's more like grop-Er, I have to go."  He left Pit in the hallway, who was still confused.

 "Um okay then see you!" He waved at the mercenary, who waved back.

 

 --- **PRESENT** \---

 Ike kept looking over at Pit, who was stabbing an eggplant menacingly.  _I'm sure Marth wouldn't mind if I moved tables to talk to Pit for a while._

He grabbed his plate and brought it over to Pit's table.  The angel looked up in surprise.

 "Ike?"

 "Hey.  I came to join you, if you don't mind."  Pit shook his head vigorously.

 "No, I don't mind at all!  I'm actually happy you came over.  It's lonely eating by myself."

 "Do you always eat by yourself?"

 "Yeah.  I don't know anyone here, and people just come and go so I can't really make friends with them.  So that's why I'm really happy you and Marth are here!  Now I have friends I can talk to!"  He smiled at Ike, who just stared at him blankly.

 "Riiiiiiiight okay."  Pit reached for the pepper shaker at the same time as Ike, so Pit's hand came on top of Ike's.  Pit's face turned several shades of red as he quickly withdrew his hand.

 "U-um sorry, you can use it first."  He stared at his food awkwardly, whereas Ike displayed his usual poker face.  He looked up at the blushing Pit, but did not say a word.  _He's kinda cute._ Being with Pit, he forgot about Marth and was unaware of the swordsman standing at their table, overlooking the scene.

 

 Marth couldn't believe his eyes.  Ike had gone off to talk with Pit, and it was like he didn't even bothered to wait for him.  He saw their hands touch, greatly annoying Marth.  If that wasn't bad enough, Pit was clearly flustered by it.  He couldn't tell what Ike was thinking since he never showed any kind of emotion, but he had a bad feeling that he was getting too comfortable around him.  _He abandoned me..._ Marth's hands started to tremble at the thought of Ike leaving him.  Even if he was overreacting, he couldn't bear the idea of Ike forgetting him for even a second.

 He dropped the untouched food on the table, making a clang Pit and Ike were bound to hear.  Not daring to make eye contact, he ran out the door of the buffet, escaping to his hotel room before his emotions could overpower him.

 Once in the room, Marth stared at the ceiling on his bed.  He was too tired to think and lacked the energy to do anything at all.  He rolled over in an attempt to fall back asleep, but it was difficult now that he was awake.

 He heard a knock on the door, but didn't bother getting up.

 "Hello?  Marth?  Can I come in?"  It was Ike.  Marth glared at the door and stayed silent.

 "Hey look I only went over to Pit cuz he was all alone.  I was going to invite you over too, but I didn't see you.  You could have just come over, you know.  No need to make a scene," Ike said.

 "Is that your excuse?  Is that how you explain your little hand moment you had?  Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that," Marth countered.  It was silent until Ike slammed open the door.  He stared at Marth like he was crazy.  Out of nowhere, he stomped up to him and grabbed his tunic collar.  Marth's eyes widened in shock.

 "Wh-what are you going to-" Not giving him time to complete his sentence, Ike shoved the younger forcefully against the wall.  He stared into his eyes with nothing but annoyance and rage.  His words came out in a harsh whisper.

 "Alright, that's it.  I've had enough of your bitching.  You really love to fight with me don't you?  Well right now I'm trying my best not to break your stupid face.  How about I just move rooms so I won't be in your way?"

 "Wh-what?!  No, I don't-Alright, I'm sorry I overreacted just please don't leave me!  I don't want to be without you...I...I...love...you!" Without warning, the tears came streaming down Marth's cheeks.  Ike's grip loosened, but he was still furious.

 "Make up your mind already!  Things are never going to work out between us if we're always fighting like this.  And quit crying already!  What kind of prince cries?!" That only made him cry more.  Ike sighed and let Marth down on his bed.  He sat down next to him, and the only sound that was heard in the room was the sound of Marth's soft sobbing.  Ike couldn't look into his tear-stained eyes.  He stared down at the floor instead, head hung low.

 "...Stop that.  I don't like it when you cry."  He carefully put an arm around Marth, worried that he might break him if he made any sudden movements.  He held the bluenette's head against his chest, holding his head close.  Marth's sobbing hushed, and the room fell silent.  He curled up in his lap, his eyes closed.  Ike chuckled.  _He can be annoying sometimes, but he's adorable when asleep._ Moving gently and carefully, he scooped up the sleeping prince in his arms and tucked him into his bed.  Ike stood up to leave, but not before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

 "I love you too."  With that, he left the room quietly, being sure not to disturb Marth.

 

 Pit stared at the blank TV screen before him, trying to sort out what had happened back at the buffet.  Clearly Marth was upset, and Ike looked irritated as well.  His wings drooped in shame.  _They got into a fight again..._

He was startled by the sudden knock on the door.  He came up to the door, hoping there was a peephole but it was out of his reach.  _This is discrimination against short people!_

"Who is it?" he called out.  To his surprise, a familiar deep voice answered.

 "It's Ike.  May I come in?"  Pit opened the door and grinned at his friend, but looked down sadly when he remembered the incident from before.

 "Hey...how did it go?" He led Ike into his room, where they sat down on the bed together.

 "Well there was a lot of yelling, but we made up.  Marth started crying though."  Pit looked up in shock.

 "He did?  Poor guy, I hope he's alright now."

 "He's sleeping right now so it's hard to tell.  I must've been too rough with him."  Pit stared at the floorboards with a depressed expression.  Ike seemed to notice.

 "Hey what's the sad face for?"  Pit's wings appeared to droop even further.

 "I can't stop thinking that the reason you two fought today was because of me.  If I wasn't there today none of this would have happened!"

 "Well that's true." Pit flinched at his bluntness. "...But it was also my fault too.  I was the one who went over to your table too soon.  Perhaps if I had waited for Marth to show up things would have gone differently."  Pit fell back on the bed with a groan.

 "What are we going to do...? Do you think it would be a good idea for me to visit him later?" Ike shrugged.

 "If you think that'll help." Pit sat up again and looked at Ike.

 "So...since it'll be a while until he wakes up, wanna play video games or something?" He presented a childish grin, then snapped his fingers as he remembered something important.

 "Oh!  Hey did you leave a note or something?  If he finds out you're hanging out with me you guys might get into another fight," Pit advised.

 "Oh that's right.  Do you have any sticky notes or something?" Pit reached for the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a pad of Hello Kitty sticky notes.  Ike frowned.

 "Uh...do I even want to know?" he asked.  Pit turned bright red.

 "They're um...my sister's! Yeah!"

 "You don't have a sister."

 "ANYWAYS, just write something.  Here's a pen." Pit handed the Crimean a ballpoint pen.  He leaned over his shoulder to see what he was writing.

  _Gone to see Pit.  Be back in a few hours._

_-Ike_

Pit frowned.  "That doesn't sound very good.  You should write something more like, 'Went to play games with Pit for a while, come when you wake up' or 'Went to have fun with Pit you should come join when you're ready' or something."

 "As tempting as it is to write the second suggestion, Marth may not even want to come over.  Whatever I'll just write something," Ike said.  He tossed the old sticky note away and grabbed a new one.

  _Went to play video games with Pit for a while.  Come over if you want._

_-Ike_

"I guess that works," Pit said.

 "Alright I'll be back then," Ike responded.

 "Try not to Aether anyone along the way," Pit joked.

 "Ah ha ha real funny Pit."

 

 Marth rolled to the side and yawned.  He tilted the digital clock on the table beside his bed to check the time.  _Wow, I slept for five hours straight.  I wonder what Ike's up to._

As he got up, he saw a pink sticky note on the door with...Hello Kitty on it? _Did Peach come by here or something?_ He stood up to read the note, and he saw that it was from Ike.  He frowned.  _Ike writing on a pink Hello Kitty note?  I knew I should have bought that Cymbalta medicine._

After reading the note, he placed it on the table and headed out the door.

 

 "YES!  Final Smaaaaaaash!!!" Pit jabbed at the 1 button on his Wii Remote vigorously, unleashing the Centurians.  Ike was sent off the Great Fox in an instant as one of the Centurians got to him.  _Game!_  Pit punched the air in victory, while Ike scowled.

 "No items next time!" Ike demanded.

 "You're only saying that because you know you'll lose."

 "Shut up." Pit laughed at his reaction.  He just barely heard the slight knock at the door.

 "Come in!" Pit called.  A tall, blue prince walked in.

 "...Hi Pit." He looked up shyly. "Hi...Ike."  Pit grinned at Marth and invited him to sit on the bed with him and Ike.  He hesitated before sitting down, not sure where to sit.  Pit moved to the side so he could sit in between the two guys.  Ike reached his arm around Marth's torso, making him blush.

 "Looks like sleeping beauty's awake at last," Ike said.  He turned to Marth and showed a faint smile.  Marth immediately hugged his seme, glad to have finally made up with him.  Pit tackled the two lovers with his arms open wide, joining them in the hug.  He smiled even wider.

 "Yay!  You two are together again!  This is great!"  He quickly ran off to grab another Wii Remote.  Marth fidgeted around on the bed during the awkward silence.  Finally he broke the silence.

 "Hey, Ike, I...I apologize for my overreacting.  I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions like that," he said.

 "Don't worry about it, that's all in the past now, isn't it?  From now on, even if we fight, we'll promise we will always get back together," Ike responded.

 "Promise?"

 "Promise."  Marth hugged him again.

 "Then you'll always be by my side."  _Always?_ Ike looked up in time to see Pit trotting in with another black Wii Remote.

 "Alright get ready to be OWNED!" They stayed there for hours, darkness filling the room until only the bright light from the TV lit the room.  Marth could feel his eyelids grow heavy, and he couldn't help but close his eyes and fall onto Ike's lap.  Pit gazed tiredly at the flashing screen.  He held the controller in his hands but wasn't moving his fingers.  Ike noticed his head bob in tiredness.

 "You sleepy too, Pit?  Guess we should leave then, huh," Ike whispered, careful not to wake up Marth.  He held the prince in his arms and stood up, around the same time that Pit fell off the bed.

 "Wait I should open the do-Ah!" He put out his hands in reflex and his head something soft.  His arms were wrapped around Ike's legs, and it took him a few seconds to realize where his head was.  Pit felt his face heat up, and he was paralyzed from the utter embarrassment.  Ike himself blushed slightly from the unexpected accident.

 "Uhh...how long are you going to stay there?"  Pit blushed once more and swiftly backed up.  He stumbled to the door to open it and was still too shocked and humiliated to say a word.  He merely nodded at Ike as he held open the door.  Ike thanked him for letting them stay and hurried back to his and Marth’s room.

 

 After showering and having tucked Marth in, Ike sat on his bed for a few minutes before going to sleep.  _Why did I react that way when that happened?  But it felt so...wrong but good at the same time._ He became flustered just thinking about it.  His eyes stared at the beautiful sleeping fighter in the bed next to his.  _Always...?  I'm not even sure I want that.  But he agreed that even if one of us makes a mistake, the other will forgive him.  Besides, it's not like I won't be with him...as well._

Ike went to sleep with a scheming smirk on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was awkward to write. XP


	4. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS SMUT
> 
> I did not like Ike in this part. :P  
> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. DX I was "busy" you see, definitely not playing video games all day or anything...*sweatdrop*

\--- **WEDNESDAY** \---

When Marth woke up he saw that Ike wasn't there again.  He had to admit he was starting to miss his teasings in the morning.  _Lately he's been leaving to the buffet early.  He must really miss his meat..._ He smiled a little at Ike's strange obsession and prepared to meet up with him for breakfast.  Before he opened the door, he noticed another sticky note on its surface.

  _Went to run some errands.  Be back in a few hours hopefully._

_-Ike_

Errands?  Marth was confused by this, for he never heard Ike mention anything about errands.  He brushed it off with a shrug and headed out the door.

 

 Pit fiddled with the Wii Remote in his hands.  He met Ike in the hallway again, but this time not by accident.  Thankfully, he seemed to have forgotten the awkward incident from last night.  He could tell because Ike asked if he could come over again to play more games.  He also said that Marth couldn't make it today, but his last remote was low on battery anyways.

 He was so lost in thought that he nearly jumped when he heard the loud knock on the door.

 "Hello? Pit? I'm here."  Pit didn't hesitate to open the door.

 "Hey Ike!  Guess what, I found more games we could play!  There's Mario Kart, Just Dance-though I don't know if you'll like that game-" Ike cut him off with a wave of his hand.

 "Yeah yeah whatever.  Actually, I was hoping we could play a little game I’m thinking of," Ike said.

 "Your game?  Did you bring the disc?"  Ike chuckled.  _He's so innocent...this is going to be fun all right._ He locked the door behind him.

 "You see, for this game, we don't need any disc.  Let me demonstrate."  He shoved the angel into the bed and pressed his lips firmly against his.  When Ike finally broke away, Pit used both his hands to shove him off.

 "Wh-what the heck are you doing?!" A shocked Pit uttered.

 "What, do you not like it?"  Ike kept his calm, but was starting to get irritated.

"Of course not!  What will Marth think of this?"  Ike scoffed.

 "Who cares?  It's not like he'll find out.  Just today and three more days of me and you is all I'm asking.  Nobody has to know and it'll be as if nothing ever happened.  What do you say?  Care to help out a friend?"  He smiled manically at the other smasher, his brain no longer containing an ounce of sanity.  Pit couldn't believe what Ike was asking of him.

 "So you're telling me to be your boyfriend for four days just because you're bored of Marth?  Is that it?"  Tears threatened Pit's eyes as the fury washed over him.

 "It's no big deal, it's only about a little agreement I had with Marth.  ...Well I didn't want to agree, but I knew that if I didn't he would be furious and may not even want to be with me anymore.  So hey, it's not like anyone's getting hurt in the process, so why not?" Ike leaned in close and held Pit's trembling hands.  His voice came out more hushed.

 "Is this your first time?  Don't worry, I'll try to hold back.  But I won't guarantee it."  Not giving him a chance to respond, he held down Pit's arms firmly against the bed with one hand and started undoing Pit's belt with the other.  Pit tried wriggling free, but Ike was too strong.  After a few moments, the movement stopped.  Pit turned bright red when he realized he was completely exposed and attempted to cover himself with his hands.

 "My, what a beautiful body you have.  It's as heavenly as yourself," Ike observed.

 "Get off!" Pit shouted.

 "Hmph how rude.  Are you going to be difficult, because then I may not be as nice..." Pit rolled over on his stomach and tried to get up but halted when he felt a warm hand grasp a sensitive region of his body.

 "Wh-what are you-" His sentence was cut off by another hand clasped over his mouth.

 "Don't talk, just enjoy~" Ike licked Pit's neck, causing him to become even more tense.  _Why is he doing this to me...?_ He flapped his wings in Ike's face, trying whatever he can to get away from him.  He heard him sigh in frustration.  He removed the hand covering his mouth and used it to hold down his wings instead.  Pit yelped when he felt the hand between his legs tighten.  Expecting more pain, he blushed when he felt his length being stroked instead.  He gave in to the pleasuring and slumped back into Ike.  Ike smirked in victory.

 "Finally giving in, are you?  …Man, your dick is small!"  Pit was both shocked and infuriated at Ike's inconsiderate comment.

 "Hey!  How...how dare you!" He began to struggle again, but Ike only chuckled.

 "I never said I didn't like it," he said.  Pit stopped resisting and blushed.  He couldn't take any more when he felt Ike's hand toy with his area and let his seed spill onto the bed.

 "Wow that was fast.  We didn't even do anything yet," Ike said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

 "So...this means you'll leave now, right?" Ike gave an emotionless laugh.

 "Wanting me gone so soon?  You may be finished, but I'm not." Pit looked at Ike with a confused expression that soon turned to shock.  Ike turned Pit around and pushed his head down into his pants.  Pit pulled his face away and grasped Ike's hands before he could force him down again.

 "Wa-wait stop and listen to me for a second!  Please..." The angel's deep blue eyes were full of fear.  Ike loosened his grip and stared at Pit with a blank expression like always.

 "Alright, I'm listening.  But make it quick," Ike said.

 "I...I'm not ready for this, please...and besides, yours is so...big!" He whimpered as he said that, preparing for the worst.  Instead, Ike surprised him with what he said.

 "...Alright, I won't force you." He let go of the Pit and proceeded to rid himself of his arousal.  Pit felt bad about the awkward situation Ike was in.  Surprising himself in the process, Pit leaned in and licked the tip of Ike's member.  Caught off guard, Ike came as soon as he felt Pit tentatively putting Ike inside him.  His wings jolted up in shock and quickly withdrew, coughing up Ike's essence.

 "I thought you didn't want to continue, what changed your mind?" Ike asked.

 "Um...I felt bad so...I guess...I wanted to help somehow," Pit replied shyly.  Ike patted the younger on the head.

 "You're cute, Pit."  Pit blushed and awkwardly turned away, avoiding eye contact.  Ike's tone of voice suddenly turned more serious.

 "...Don't mention a word of this to Marth, understand?"  Pit hesitated before nodding.  "Good."

 "If the Goddess saw me now, I'd be in for the punishment of a lifetime..." Pit feared.  Ike tilted Pit's chin so he could look him in the eyes.

 "I won't let anyone hurt you," he said reassuringly.  He was rewarded with a half-tackle half-hug that nearly knocked the wind out of him.

 "Thank you..."

 

 Marth looked up from the book he was reading to see Ike walk in at long last.

 "Where have you been?  You've been gone for around three hours already," Marth said.

 "Didn't you see the note?  I went to run some errands."

 "What kind of errands?"

 "Does it matter?" Ike said with an irritated tone, which made Marth quiet down.  The room was silent for a few moments until Ike spoke up.

 "What's the matter?  Did you miss me?" he said jokingly.  To his surprise, Marth blushed before answering.

 "We-well um..."  Ike raised his eyebrows at him.

 "Wait, you seriously missed me?"

 "Is that not what you asked?"

 "I was kidding, you know."  Marth blushed again in embarrassment.

 "Oh...I knew that," he said.  Ike chuckled.

 "Suuuuuuure you did." He put his arm around the younger, who was still trying to read his book.  Ike traced his finger in the area between Marth's legs, causing him to become flustered once more.  He shoved away the pestering hand, though slightly slowly.

 "IIIIIIIIIke...!!"  He rolled to the side and covered his face with the book.  Though he didn't want to admit it, he was glad that Ike was teasing him again.

 "Feeling shy today, princess?"

 "Ahaha.  Hilarious, Ike."  He couldn't help but smile when he felt Ike's lips peck him on the cheek.

 "Whatever you say..." Ike said.  Marth went back to reading his book but eventually bookmarked it and turned over to Ike.

 "So...any plans for today?" He asked as he slipped his arms around his seme.

 "To be honest I'm a little tired.  Does sleeping sound like a plan?" Marth sighed at Ike's response.

 "I know you must be tired from your errands and all, but there's this new amusement park that opened up near by, and there's still plenty of time before sundown.  So...do you want to accompany me for a few hours?"  Ike seemed to mull it over a bit before answering.

 "Alright fine.  In an hour, okay?" Marth smiled and hurried off to get ready, while Ike set the alarm and closed his eyes.

 

 --- **ONE HOUR LATER** \---

 "Wow, this place is amazing!" Marth exclaimed.  He stopped in the middle of the crowd to gawk at his surroundings.  Numerous people buzzed about, there were several roller coasters of varying sizes scattered throughout the area, and the sun beat down mercilessly.

"So...where are we headed?" Marth was so indulged in looking at the construction around him that he didn't hear him.  Ike cleared his throat loudly.  Marth snapped out of his daze and looked at Ike with a childish smile.

 "Look at all the roller coasters and prizes we could win!  Isn't this so cool?" Ike raised his eyebrows.  He swore he could see sparkles in his eyes.

 "This is awesome-*erhem* I mean, this place is quite fascinating, is it not?" Ike almost smiled at his sudden change in behavior.

 "You're acting like it's your first time at an amusement park." Marth stayed silent.  "Wait...is it?"

 "Well being of noble birth, I don't have many opportunities to spend recreational time like this.  I also couldn't be seen in such a common place," he answered.

 "Then let's not waste a single moment.  Any ideas, princess?" _Ugh, not that annoying nickname again._ He pointed to a large roller coaster that had no 360 turns but several sudden drops and turns.  The two lovers approached the giant contraption with awe.

 "Are you sure about this?  You won't get scared or anything?" Ike asked.

 "Scared?  Don't belittle me!  Let's get on here right away!" He climbed into the front pair of seats with Ike next to him.  Ike noticed Marth's hands quivering on the rail.

 "You're trembling," he pointed out.

 "I-I am not!  Now when is this thing going to start?"  He yelped when he felt the coaster lethargically creak forward.  _Maybe I shouldn't have gone on this..._ He took a deep breath to try to calm himself, but he felt like his heart was beating loud enough that Ike could hear.

 "Grip those rails any harder and you might just snap them right off.  Maybe it's a good thing you have practically no muscles," Ike joked.  Marth didn't reply.  His face was like a ghost's as the roller coaster prepared for a sudden descent.  He was mumbling something under his breath, and Ike had to lean in close to hear what he was saying.

 "I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead-"

 "MAN you talk fast." That was the last thing either of them could say before the coaster plummeted with falcon speed.  Marth let out a very unmanly scream that made Ike's ears ring.  While it was obvious that Marth was scared out of his mind, Ike on the other hand appeared slightly bored.  He put his arms in the air like everyone else and awaited the exciting parts of the ride.  The coaster sped up some more, and now they were tilted nearly upside-down.  The coaster suddenly turned to the right and raced across a curved downhill track.  They arrived at another hill, this time even higher than the last one.  There were many screams as the coaster came down.

 "WOOOO-HOOOO!!!" Ike shouted.

 "WHEN IS THIS OVEEEEEEEER???" Marth shrieked.

 "MY PHONE, NOOOOOO!!!" Some random guy mourned as he witnessed his prized possession fly far into the sky.  Soon after the descent, the roller coaster slowed to a stop.  Everyone started to stand and get ready to go except for Marth, who remained in his seat paralyzed from terror.  Ike sighed.

 "If you didn't want to go, you could have just said so."  Marth slowly took off his seatbelt and tried to stand up.  He was still shaking.

 "Wh-what are you t-talking about, I am perfectly f-fine."  He staggered into Ike's arms by accident.

 "Hey, you don't have to act so tough.  Not everyone likes roller coasters."  Marth merely nodded and let Ike drag him out of the area.

 They walked around a bit and sat down on a bench so Marth could recover.  Ike rubbed his back in an attempt to help him feel better.

 "Want to leave soon?  You don't look so good," Ike observed.

 "But...I want to check out the prize section..." Marth protested.

 "We can go there tomorrow.  Besides, it's getting dark.  Same time tomorrow, how about it?"

 "Can we go earlier?"

 "I'm afraid we can't.  I have some more...errands to run." Marth was still confused on what kind of errands he was talking about, but he didn't want to annoy him by asking.  He could never tell what Ike was thinking behind that poker face of his.  He had a feeling something was wrong, but he decided it wasn't a big deal...yet.


	5. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I dooooooooooone

\--- **THURSDAY** \---

  _I grasped the edge of the cliff with no intention of letting go, but I could already feel my fingers starting to slip.  It was only a matter of time before I fell into the perpetual abyss beneath me._

_"Someone, please help!" My voice echoes in the darkness.  I try to pull myself up, but the gravity here is much heavier than anywhere else.  My right hand slips in the process, and I am left dangling from the cliff with only a few fingers to keep me up._

_"HEEEELP!!!" I hear faint footsteps walk towards me.  I fill with hope and relief when I see a familiar face stare down at me._

_"Ike!" My heart races with joy, but I can only feel shock when I look at him closely.  His clothes and arms are covered in scratches, with blood tainting his armor._

_"...Ike?" He stares into my eyes, his eyes soulless and cold.  He smiles, but his grin is emotionless and vile._

_"Oh, this?  Don't worry, it's not mine.  This is the blood of my enemies, who exist no more.  I believe you're next." He then lifts his boot over my struggling hand.  No, this can't be true...My worst fear comes true as the boyfriend I thought I knew presses his foot into my hand, forcing me to spiral into the hellish darkness..._

 Marth woke up panting and trembling in fear.  He sighed in relief.  _It was just a dream..._ Still, he couldn't believe he would dream of something so horrible.  He looked over at Ike, who was snoring peacefully.  He hated to admit it, but he felt a bit wary of him now.  He saw how viciously he beat up the molester from before.  _What if he got tired of me and beat me up the same way...?_ He shook his head at the thought.  _No, he would never do anything to hurt me._ Marth silently walked over to Ike's bed.  He hesitated before crawling in and cuddling next to him.  He blushed when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and hold him close.  He smiled and closed his eyes once more.

 

 Ike slowly opened his eyes to see Marth resting in his bed.  He blinked in surprise, for he had a dream about Marth coming over to his bed to sleep with him.  _Guess it wasn't a dream after all, huh._ He tried removing his arms carefully, but stopped when he felt Marth stir.  Marth wrapped his arms and legs around Ike rubbed his head against Ike affectionately.  Ike felt his breathing accelerate.  _Seems like I won't be going anywhere anytime soon._

He started breathing harder when Marth slowly pressed his hips against Ike's.  He was tempted to pin him down right then and there, but he knew Marth wouldn't like that.  _Why must he be so erotic?_  It was getting more and more difficult for Ike to control himself.  _Just focus on going back to sleep..._ He made an attempt to drift off but found it impossible.  _Wake up already..._ He remembered how soft Marth's hair was when he gently ran his fingers though his hair.  Marth showed a sweet smile in return.  _How adorable._

After a few minutes of lying in bed, Ike felt Marth move about and eventually open his eyes.

 "...Ike?  Good morning..." Marth groggily said.

 "Morning, sleeping beauty.  So what made you decide to come over last night?" Ike asked.  It took a couple of moments before Marth realized what an awkward position he was in.  He blushed and shyly brushed away from Ike.

 "You're very erotic in your sleep, did you know that?" Ike pointed out.  Marth became flustered once again.  Ike got up to leave, but Marth grabbed his arm before he could depart.

 "Wait, Ike."

 "Yes?  Is something wrong?"

 "Well...the reason I came over last night...I had a nightmare." Ike held his uke's hand for comfort.

 "...Go on," Ike said.

 "In this nightmare, I was dangling off a cliff and unable to pull myself up.  I was calling for help, but no one came...until you showed up."

 "I was there?" Ike asked in surprise.

 "Yes, and your clothes were covered in blood.  You looked murderous...and you said..." Ike gestured for him to continue.

 "You said you were going to kill me," Marth whispered.  Ike stared back in shock.

 "Kill you...?  I would never..." Ike pulled the prince into his arms.  Honestly, he was growing tired of all the comforting he had to do.

 "...Hey, I gotta go soon.  I've got errands to run, remember?" Marth nodded.

 "Come back as soon as you can.  I shall wait for your return," Marth said.

 

 Pit jolted up in surprise as he heard the knock on his door.

 "Come in."  He got up to meet his guest but froze in shock when he saw it was Ike.  All the color seemed to drain from the poor angel's face.

 "You're...back..." Ike stepped closer, and Pit stepped back.

 "G-Get away from me!  You...You're a monster!!" Pit cried out.  He threw an alarm clock at the man in rage and fear.

 "Ow!  Hey, what's with you?" Ike asked.

 "What are you still doing here?"

 "Well, I'm here to have sex," Ike stated nonchalantly.  Enraged, Pit swiftly grabbed the lamp from the table next to his bed and stood up on his bed.  He glared at Ike and lifted the appliance over his head.  Ike's eyes widened as he realized what he was about to do next.

 "Pit...?" Despite his usual lack of emotion, Ike appeared shocked.  He slowly moved his hand towards Pit, making Pit raise the lamp even higher.  Acting before Pit could do anything rash, Ike grabbed the lamp from him.

 "G-Give it back!  I'm...I'm gonna kill you!" Pit shouted out as he leaped at Ike, trying to snatch the lamp back.

 "What happened to you?  I thought you were fine with it, otherwise you would have left already, am I right?" Pit fell silent.  He mumbled something, but Ike didn't hear.

 "What was that?" he asked.

 "I...I want to leave!  But...I have no place to go.  If the Goddess happens to know about this, there's no way I can return to Skyworld now.  The Smash Manor isn't open...and the other hotels near here are too expensive...so that means..." His voice wavered and he had to pause for a breath before continuing.

 "So that means I have no choice but to be raped three more times...unless you'd stop..." He clenched the mercenary's shoulders and stared into his eyes, his round eyes full of fear and overwhelming with tears.

 "You said you wouldn't let anyone hurt me!  You lied, didn't you?  Otherwise, you wouldn't be hurting me right now...I...I..." Pit burst into tears and dropped to the ground.  Ike stared at him, shocked.  He gently tossed the lamp on the bed and knelt down next to Pit.

 "What...?  Jeez, what is wrong with you?  Acting like this..." Pit only sobbed harder.  He hated Ike for being a jerk, both to him and to Marth.  He could no longer think straight.  He obviously didn't want to be raped, but he also didn't want Ike to be arrested for what he's done.  _But why not?_

Ike lifted up the angel's head to look into his tear-stained eyes and gingerly brushed the tears off his face.

 "I've had enough of all this crying.  You and Marth both have done nothing but cry this past week," Ike said.  Pit sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

 "I'm only *sniff* crying because you *sniff* are being such a jerk!" He stopped talking for a few seconds to calm down. 

 "You should know that I would love to tell the police about your actions and have you arrested!  The only reason why I won't is because then Marth will find out about what you did, and...I don't want him to be hurt as well."

 "What do you care?  He's not your boyfriend," Ike stated.

 "He's my friend!  Of course I care!  How do you not feel any guilt in hurting someone as nice and sweet as him?!"

 "Oh I feel guilty all right, guilty in pleasure..." Ike leaned in towards Pit, his eyes closed.  Expecting a tongue, he was taken aback when he tasted the impact of a fist in his mouth instead.

 "What the hell?!  Why you fucking little-" He chased after the fleeing Pit, who had just left the room.  Pit turned a corner and ran with all his might, with an infuriated Ike yelling a fury of cuss words at him in pursuit.  _I'm so screwed!_

Without even knowing it, he ended up in front of Marth and Ike's apartment door.  He banged his fists against the wood, his mind blank with fear.  Ike was not far off...

 An annoyed Marth opened the door, but the annoyance soon turned into surprise.

 "Pit?  What are you-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence before Ike nearly pounced on Pit.  Pit's screaming was cut off by two strong hands constricting his throat.

 "You fucked up piece of shit...you really think I'm gonna let you get away with that?" Ike's voice was menacing.  Pit felt tears come down his cheeks again.  He heard voices in the background, but he was too dazed to understand what was going on.  He gasped like a fish out of water when he felt the hands release their murderous grip.  He curled in a ball and covered his body with his wings.  He tensed when he felt a hand on his head, but immediately calmed down once he realized this hand was more gentle and delicate.

 "It's alright, you're safe now.  I won't hurt you," Marth's soothing voice helped Pit relax a little.  He brought back his wings and lifted his head to see Marth looking down at him.  He smiled weakly at Pit, but his eyes displayed only sadness.  He brought Pit into his arms to comfort him.  His hands were trembling.

 From the corner of his eye, Pit spotted a pain-stricken Ike on his side, rocking back and forth while clutching his crotch.

 "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-" His speed of curse words came out faster than Pit could follow.  Despite the circumstances, Pit couldn't help but smile.

 "Kicked your boyfriend in the nuts, huh?" Pit asked.

 "As painful as it looks, I couldn't think of any other way," Marth replied.

 "I'm...gonna...kill...both of you...!" Ike seethed.  He tried to stand up but quickly sat back down with a whimper.

 "What do you think we should do?" Pit asked.  Marth gave a slight shrug.  Pit stared pensively at the enraged mercenary.

 "Burn him?  Boil him?  Chop him up?  Maybe call Kirby over to cook him?" Pit suggested.

 "You hungry, Pit?" Marth asked.

 "A little," Pit admitted.

 "Then let's find some rope and head down to the buffet for some lunch, shall we?"  Pit nodded and followed Marth to gather some rope.

 

 After tying down a squirming Ike and tossing him in the closet, Marth sat down in a chair across from Pit.  He prodded at the spaghetti on his plate.  Pit slowly ate his lunch but stared down at the table in silence.

 "Umm...Marth?" Marth lifted his head.  He looked tired, and his eyes showed no life in them.  He simply nodded for Pit to continue.

 "Do you know about...what happened?"

 "I was already suspicious of Ike when he first mentioned these 'errands.'  When I saw you running from him frightened out of your mind, I knew something was definitely not right.  It took me a while to sort it out, however...knowing Ike as the sex-addict as he is, there weren't many conclusions I could stumble upon."  Pit's wings drooped in shame.

 "Just to verify, I want to hear the words from you.  Please be honest, Pit," Marth said.  Pit sucked in a deep breath and told Marth what was really going on yesterday.  When he was done explaining, Marth solemnly nodded.

 "Exactly as I feared," he said.

 "I'm sorry...No, that's not enough.  I was powerless, and I gave in to his horrid schemes.  I'm a terrible friend..." He wiped away the coming tears with his arm.  Marth stayed silent, his focus riveted on the untouched food before him.

 "Ike cheated on me..." His voice was so quiet, Pit could barely hear.  Marth brushed the plate to the side and buried his head in his arms.  Pit walked over to the other side of the table to check on Marth.  He could hear him sobbing softly.

 "Marth, please don't be sad..." He rubbed his friend's back and tried to cheer him up.

 "Ike was a controlling, selfish jerk!  It's good that he's out of your life now!  Besides, you're too good for him.  You're so nice and caring, and that jerk took advantage of that.  He doesn't deserve your tears, just forget about him!  Leave him begging to have you back, have him know how much he hurt you and leave him in the dust!" Marth's tears seemed to stop, and he tilted his head in Pit's direction.

 "...You really think so?"

 "Yeah, leave that moron!  You're a noble, respectful prince, and he's just a lousy, ungrateful mercenary.  And hey, you can save some money on chicken, too!"  Marth smiled at the last part.  He slowly stood up to go, but Pit grabbed his arm before he could depart.

 "Hey, where are you going?" Pit asked.

 "I think it's time I have a serious talk with that man."

 "Eh?!  Wait, but-" Marth had already left before Pit could tell him that would be a bad idea.  _Oh well, he'll have to confront him sometime.  I hope he'll be alright..._

 "Mmph!! Mmphhhh!!!!" Ike squirmed around on the floor, trying to undo the ropes still tied around him.  Marth ripped off the tape covering his mouth with one swift motion.  It didn't take longer than a second for Ike to start spewing out threats and insults.

 "You bastard of a prince!  Untie me this instant!  I'll knock your head right off your fragile little shoulders!"

 "Why do you think I would want to untie you?  You...You cheater!  You sick, filthy man!" Marth slapped Ike hard across the face, then grabbed the book he was reading the other day and slammed it down on Ike's head.  Marth started to cry again, this time more loudly than with Pit.  He continued to whack his cheating boyfriend repetitively, though he lost strength in each blow.

 "You...horrible...sick...ungrateful..."  Marth put the book down and started punching him instead.  He paused to catch his breath, while flashing a murderous glare at the beaten-up Ike.  He had small cuts and had bruises all over, but that didn't change his scowling expression.

 "Done beating me up?" Ike asked calmly.  To his surprise, the prince broke down bawling.  Ike sighed.

 "I've never seen you cry until this week, and it seems like every day is an opportunity for you to break down and cry your eyes out.  That's really annoying, you know that?"  Marth continued crying for a few minutes, until only quiet sobbing filled the room.  He eventually stopped and retrieved his sword.  Ike's eyes widened at the sight of Falchion.

 "Whoa hey, isn't killing me going a little too far?"

 "And screwing with my life is just fine with you?" Marth slashed his sword at Ike, only to cut off the ropes.

 "Now get out.  We're clearly done here, so get packing.  You have until morning to move your things and leave this building.  Fail to do so, and your head will be mine," Marth stated coolly.

 "Scary.  Such a sudden change of attitude, you sure you're not bipolar or something?"

 "MOVE!!" Ike was taken aback by the rare loudness of the noble.

 "I'm on it, I'm on it," Ike said hastily while hopping to his feet to pack his things.  He glanced back at the distraught smasher.  He was stationed on the floor, clutching his sword like it was the last thing he'll ever see.  He stared aimlessly at the floorboards, and he was visibly shaken.  Ike lifted his hand to caress his face, but swiftly withdrew before Marth saw.  _What am I doing?  I'm the one who did this to him, what should I care about how he feels?_ Irritated at his strange actions, he hurled his belongings in a leather suitcase in a disorganized fashion.

 Ike packed until early morning.  He spotted Marth tossing and turning in his sleep.  _He must be having a bad dream._ Ike glared at his former boyfriend one last time before slamming the door behind him, making sure to startle the sleeping prince.

 


	6. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm ahead of schedule, I'll be updating again on Thursday. (Hopefully I'll remember DX)
> 
> On another note, I just realized I can insert horizontal lines. *facedesk*
> 
> WARNING: If you are uncomfortable with blood, then I suggest you skip the second part of the dream (the second portion of the italicized text in the beginning).

\--- **FRIDAY** \---

  _I walked close by my new boyfriend, finishing off my vanilla ice cream.  I was anxious to see him.  I don't think my face could have been more red yesterday when he asked me out.  At first I was upset that he would replace Roy, my only friend here, but now I think I'm really having feelings for this man..._

_"So what do you want to do now?" Ike asked.  I shrugged._

_"I'm fine with whatever," I replied._

_"I just asked you what you want to do."_

_"Ah, my apologies.  Then let us go visit the water fountain, shall we?"  Ike nodded.  He talked to me about his life back at his homeland, and I was surprised to learn that he, too, has a sister like I do.  It was really interesting talking to him, especially since I learned that we have more in common than I would have thought.  Both of us lost people dear to us, and we had to go through similar hardships like the loss of our parents.  I felt closer just by conversing with him._

_"Hey, we're here," Ike stated as we reached the large fountain in the middle of a plaza.  I pulled out a small coin out of my pocket and handed it to Ike._

_"Throw it in and make a wish!"  He stared at me like I was crazy._

_"Uhh...you're thinking of a wishing well, idiot."  I felt my face heat up from embarrassment._

_"Oh...right..." Ike laughed, which surprised me.  Talk about rare._

_"You nobles don't get out much, do you?" he asked.  I stared down at my boots.  What a fool I have made of myself..._

_I was startled by what he did next.  He tilted my head up and pressed his lips against mine.  His firm lips collided with my own for a mere second, then lead to a slow withdraw.  He held my head in his hands, and I could hear him breathing.  This time I leaned in and kissed him back.  Ike pressed back, allowing his tongue to slip in.  Caught in the moment, I let my tongue scour his mouth.  We kept it up for a few minutes until someone nearby scolded us for making out in public.  I hastily apologized and moved over to a bench close by._

_"You're too cute," Ike said as he ran a hand through my hair.  My face grew hot once again._

_"You sure blush a lot," Ike observed.  Instinctively, I grabbed his hand before he could remove it from my hair.  Ike chuckled._

_"What's the matter?  Do you enjoy me brushing your hair?"  He continued combing my hair with his hands, and I smiled at him._

_"You're a little strange, but pretty.  More like beautiful actually...I still find it hard to believe that you're a guy," he said.  I glared at him, but he just smiled at me.  It took me a while to realize that he finally smiled._

_"Hey...Ike?"_

_"Hmm?"  
"That...was our first kiss."  I said._

_"And our second.  And now our third."  He leaned in again, going in for another round.  It lasted for a few seconds before I backed away._

_"I think that would be enough for the day," I assured him.  He nodded and leaned back on the bench.  I looked up at the salmon-colored sky empty of clouds.  I was already growing tired, since I couldn't go to sleep until early morning last night._

_"Tired already?  We can leave if you want," Ike said.  I shook my head.  I wanted this moment to last forever.  Ike gently wrapped his arm around me and leaned me against his shoulder.  I was surprised by the gesture, but I happily held onto his arm as I closed my eyes.  I was barely aware that Ike had carefully scooped me into his arms and started to bring me back to the train station.  
_

* * *

 

Marth smiled in his sleep, dreaming of his first date with Ike.  What he didn't know was that his sweet dream was soon going to turn into a hellish nightmare.

  _When we arrived at the train station, I saw that the station was suspiciously empty.  The train was already there, but no one was inside.  Ike put me down in the train._

_"Is the driver here?  I don't see anyone," I said._

_"Don't worry, it's better this way," Ike replied.  He smiled, but his eyes showed no kindness.  They were full of madness.  I felt a shiver go down my spine.  Something was sinister about this train, and now Ike was starting to seem threatening.  Ike gestured for me to follow him into one of the rooms.  I hesitated._

_"I don't know...something about this place is eerie.  We should leave," I suggested._

_"Leave...?  Why the rush?" He grabbed my arm tightly, and panic engulfed me.  I tried to fight back, to break from his grip.  I bit his arm, and he withdrew in pain.  I didn't waste a second.  I sprinted out the door, out into the station.  However, when I came out, I was no longer in a station...it was a desert.  Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.  Not only that, the twilight sky was now overshadowed by the night.  I looked back behind me to see the dark figure of Ike slowly walking closer.  The train was still behind him, and there was still no one aboard.  I decided to run beside the tracks, since there was no place to go._

_"Where are you going?  It's no use running..."  He slowly trudged his way towards me, and I tried to run faster.  I was using so much energy, and yet I was going nowhere.  I was moving in slow motion, and Ike was only getting closer and closer..._

_I screamed as I felt my arm being squeezed so tight that my blood felt like it had stopped flowing._

_"You're coming with me..." Ike sounded like a murderer.  I struggled against the arm, but I felt weak from his unyielding grip.  He flung me into one of the rooms on the train, and my back slammed against the hard floor.  Ike shut the door behind him and grinned like some sort of madman.  For some reason I felt colder than before, and with a gasp I realized I was completely naked.  Ike held down my arms over his hand as he climbed on top of me.  He unzipped his pants and shoved himself into my mouth.  Frightened, I mustered all of my strength and chomped down.  Ike screamed in pain and jabbed two fingers into my right eye.  It was my turn to scream, letting go of Ike as he rolled around on the floor in excruciating pain.  I clamped my hands over my injured eye, feeling blood trickle down my cheek._

_"You son of a bitch!  Goddamn bastard!  I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Recovering faster than I'd expect, Ike stumbled to his feet and left the room.  Taking the opportunity, I scrambled towards the door, but I tripped over something before reaching the exit.  I glanced back for a second, and my heart nearly stopped.  Covered in a pool of blood, with his eyes still open, was my friend and former crush, Roy.  Sticking out of his chest was Ike's sword, Ragnell.  His head turned slightly._

_"Get away from here..." Blood came out of his mouth as he spoke._

_The bloodcurdling scream must have been mine.  I was too scared to hear the door open, and only turned when I heard the crack of a whip close to my ear._

_"If you're going to be difficult, I have no other choice than to tame you."  Ike raised the whip above me, flashing one last evil smirk before he lashed at my back._

* * *

 

*WHAM* Marth jolted up in his bed, panting and sweating from his nightmare.  He realized the sound that had woken him up was the slamming of the door.  He scanned the room and saw that all of Ike's belongings were gone.  _That must have been him..._ Marth was still trembling from his horrid dream.  He reached for the phone on the table and rapidly dialed.  He could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest as he waited for an answer.

 "...Hello?" replied a groggy voice.

 "Are you alright?!" Marth nearly shouted.

 "Huh?  Marth?!  What the-Jeez man it's three in the morning!  Are you drunk?"

 "No, it's...I had a nightmare...and you were there...you were covered in blood!  Y-You were...stabbed..."

 "...Marth..." The phone line went silent.

 "Roy?"

 "Yeah?"

 "Do you think you can...stay with me for some time?  You can share a room with me."

 "Seriously?  What about Ike?"  Marth stayed quiet.

 "Hello?  Marth?"

 "We're...not together anymore," Marth whispered.

 "You two broke up?!  But you'd always talk about how much you like him...Although in my personal opinion, he seemed too controlling, but I only met him once so I dunno.  You sure about me staying?" Roy asked.

 "It's been a while since we talked in person, so I wouldn't mind at all." Marth told his friend where he was staying.

 "Then I'll try to make it there by tomorrow."  Marth nodded, then remembered that he was on the phone.

 "Um, yeah thanks.  See you later then?"

 "Oh hey wait," Roy quickly added.

 "Yeah?"

"...Try to get some sleep, 'kay?  Good night, Marth." With that said, Roy hung up the phone.  Feeling better now that he knew Roy was fine, Marth soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

 Marth woke up at noon due to the lack of sleep.  _So Roy will be here by tomorrow huh..._ He slumped back in his bed, with no motivation to do anything.  _Just a few more minutes..._

A few hours later, Marth heard a knock on the door.

 "Come in," Marth said as he put down his book to greet a smiling Pit.

 "Hey Marth!"

 "You look like you're well."  Pit nodded.

 "I feel much better now that I don't have to dread 'that man' being here anymore.  Speaking of which, how are you holding up?"  Marth shrugged.  Pit sat down next to the prince.

 "Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

 "Oh.  Right.  Guess I forgot..."  Pit frowned.

 "Then you should eat something right away!"

 "Not hungry."  Marth took out his book and continued reading. 

 "Then make sure to have some dinner at least." Marth sighed in irritation.

 "Why are you here, Pit?  Don't you have work to attend?"

 "I took the day off today.  I wanted to make sure you're alright."  Pit smiled at him, but that only annoyed Marth more.

 "Why do you care?" Marth snapped.

 "Cuz you're my friend!  What, am I bothering you in some way?"

 "Yes, can't you see I'm trying to read?"  Pit's glared at him.

 "Well I'm sorry for trying to make you feel better."  He left the room without another word.  Marth stared at the words in his book.  He leaned back in his bed and held his head in his arms.

 "What have I done?  He was just trying to help..."  He walked over to a cooler he kept nearby and pulled out a wine bottle.  _I'll have to buy more of these later._

* * *

 

Marth fingered his wine glass and chugged down the alcohol.  He threw the empty wine bottle to the ground.  He stumbled out the door into the hallway, almost bumping into a couple who were holding hands.  _A couple..._ Out of nowhere, tears started to roll down Marth's cheeks.  He hastily wiped them away and staggered from door to door until he came upon the entrance to Pit's room.  He banged his fists against the wood.  Pit opened the door, and Marth nearly fell inside.

 "Marth?  What's up?" asked a surprised Pit.

 "I neeeeed to taaaaaalk to you about sometiiiiing," Marth slurred.

 "Marth, are you drunk?!"

 "Hey, thasss de second time someone hasss caaaalled me thaaaat!" He wobbled over to inspect Pit's TV.

 "Woooow, has this always been so shiiiiiiiiiny~?"  He started to stroke the screen.

 "Did you knooooow you can see your refleeeection in the screeeeen?  Whoaaaa I look amaaaazing..." Pit did a facepalm.

 "Okay Marth, you need to get some sleep," Pit advised.

 "But I don waaaaanna sleep..."

 "Well you really need it."  The angel tried dragging the drunken noble out of the room.

 "Your eyes are so bluuuuue...They're like....blueberries...yum..."

 "Now you're starting to scare me," Pit said.  Marth continued staring into his eyes.

 "I wan some blueberries...yeah...strawberries are gooood tooooo...especially on cake...mmmh caaaaaake..."  Pit finally found Marth's room, but forgot that he needed a card to open the door.

 "Um, I need the card."  He drew a small rectangle with his fingers. "Can I borrow your card key for a moment?  Caaaard keeey?"

 "Caaaaard keeey?" Marth repeated.  He shuffled around in his pocket and brought out a pen.

 "Er, no, Marth, this is a pen."  He shuffled around some more until he found the object he was looking for.  He handed it to Pit.

 "Thank you," Pit said.  He had to shove Marth through the door to get him inside.  Pit spotted the empty wine bottle on the floor and frowned.

 "You drank the whole bottle?!  By yourself?!  Are you even old enough to be drinking?"

 "I'm a prince, I have been drinking since I wasss niiiiine..."  He practically fell on his bed face-first.

 "You knoooow, Ike wassn't always a jerk...I mean, there were tiiiimes when he actually caaaared about me and really loved me..."

 "...You really think so?  Not meaning to be harsh, but he looked like he was just using you the whole time," Pit said.

 "No he really loved me before, I knooow it...there were times when he would hoooold me close and sacrifice his time for meee..."  Pit was about to say something, but didn't when Marth continued speaking.

 "I loooved him soooo much, and he became suuuuch an asshole...!"  Pit was taken aback by what he said.

 "Whoa, Marth, I didn't think you'd be the type to swear!  Hanging around Ike is a bad influence.  Don't think about that creep, okay?  Now get some rest."  Marth eventually closed his eyes after Pit walked out the door.

* * *

 

 Marth woke up a few hours later with a huge headache.  _Ugh, what happened...?_ He looked at the clock to see it was still seven o'clock the same day.  He groaned and rubbed his forehead.  He looked to the side of his bed and saw the empty wine bottle that was still there.  _Did I really drink that much?_ Then he remembered seeing someone while he was drunk, Pit perhaps?

 He picked up the wine bottle and threw it in the recycling, but when he came back he noticed there was something on his desk that wasn't his.  He was surprised to see a tray of an assortment of foods and medicine for a hangover.  _I knew I smelled food.  Pit must have come by, I'll have to thank him later._ Though he was reluctant to eat, he thought it would be a waste if he simply threw it out.  Especially after the trouble Pit went through to gather all this for him.

 After he was done eating, he decided to drop by Pit's room to ask about what happened.  A surprised Pit opened the door.

 "Oh hey, Marth.  You're not still drunk are you?" he asked.

 "Er, no, and I'm sorry about that by the way," Marth replied.  Pit shook his head.

 "It's alright.  I know you're depressed about the whole...you know.  Still, refusing to eat and getting drunk won't do you any good!  Why did you do that?"  Marth hung his head in shame and didn't say a word.  Pit sighed.

 "Well anyways, you should probably go rest some more," Pit said as he started to close the door.

 "Wait, Pit."

 "What is it?"

 "Did I...do anything weird when I was drunk?  Or say something?"

 "Well, you said my eyes reminded you of blueberries.  And then you told me you like cake," Pit said.  Marth frowned.

 "Oh.  Sorry."  Pit laughed. 

 "Nah, it's okay.  It was kinda funny actually.  Anyways, see ya later, 'kay?"  Marth nodded and said goodbye to Pit.  It was in the hallway when he remembered that he forgot to thank Pit for the food and medicine.  _Guess I'll just thank him another time then._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person what have I done to Marth? .___.
> 
> Yesh Roy's gonna appear in the next chapter woo-hoo!


	7. Saturday (Part 1 of 2)

\--- **SATURDAY** \---

Marth woke up to the smell of something sweet...pancakes?  He sat up and looked towards the direction of the fragrance.  On the same table as yesterday was another plate of food, a stack of four medium-sized pancakes in total.  He smiled at the gesture.  _Pit must be really worried about me.  I was an idiot to get so depressed like that yesterday..._

After he was done eating, he headed down to the buffet to look for Pit.

* * *

 

 "Oi, outta the way!  My friend's just been hurt in a relationship, and I gotta make sure he's alright!"  The energetic redhead brushed through the crowd of people lined up for free ice cream, carrying a hefty suitcase in each hand.  _C'mon, where's that hotel?_ After several minutes of pushing and shoving, he finally burst through the large glass doors leading into the hotel Marth had mentioned over the phone.

Roy walked up to the registration desk and greeted the tall man in the suit.

 "Good morning sir, how may I help you?" The worker asked politely.

 "I would like to register for a hotel room with a friend, please," Roy replied.

 "And where is your friend?"

 "Er, well, this may be a bit confusing but due to certain circumstances, but my friend's roommate left, leaving an open space for another person.  In short, I'd like to share a room with my friend who's already registered."

 "The only way for that to work is for your friend to have informed us that there would be someone coming in, and for us to let them stay."

 "Then can you check for any notes entered in your computer or something?"

 "Sure thing, can you tell me your friend's name?" The man asked.

 "Marth Lowell."

 "Okay, wait just a moment."  Roy skimmed the brochures while waiting.

 "Ah, here we go.  It looks like this Marth person told us there was going to be someone by the name of...Roy, correct?" The man asked.

 "Yup, that's me."

 "Do you have any form of identification?"  Roy shuffled around in his pocket and pulled out an I.D. card that he's had since Melee.  The man gave him the card key and let him be on his way.

 Roy scanned the area looking for Marth.  _Maybe I should get something to eat first.  I'm starving!  Gotta drop off my bags though..._ Roy sighed as he dragged his luggage towards an elevator.

* * *

  "Pit!"  The angel turned to see Marth approach him in the buffet.

 "Hey, Marth!  I'm glad you decided to have breakfast today, now don't forget to eat lunch and dinner too!"  Pit exclaimed while scooping up some mashed potatoes and putting it on his plate.

 "Ah, that reminds me.  Thank you for caring about me," Marth said.

 "Hm?  How so?"

 "The pancakes from this morning, and the dinner and medicine from yesterday.  ...Thanks."  He smiled at Pit, who looked confused.

 "Pancakes...?  Dinner and medicine...?  I'm sorry, Marth, but I have no idea what you're talking about."  Now it was Marth's turn to be confused.

 "Huh?  Are you sure?  But if it wasn't you, then who-" He was interrupted by a very hungry teen shoving past them to dump a whole island of mashed potatoes on his plate.

 "Hey, what are you-Roy?" A very startled Marth asked.  The general didn't hear him and continued salivating over the food while pondering about what he should grab next.

 "Roy!  Hey, Roy!"  Marth waved a hand in front of his face.

 "ROY!" Roy flinched, finally snapping out of his daydream.  He stared at Marth with a blank expression on his face.

 "Say what now?"  Marth did a facepalm.  He waited for Roy to come to his senses.

 "Oh look it's Marth.  Hey wassup okay so I really like food right now," was all he said before continuing to add on to his heaping pile of food that was no longer looked edible.  Marth had to smile at his strange friend, while Pit remained confused.

 "Um, Marth, who is that?" Pit asked.

 "Oh that's right, you two haven't met yet.  He's a friend of mine, Roy.  He'll talk once he's eaten, right now probably the only thing on his mind is food.  He used to be part of Super Smash Bros as well, but was taken off the roster when Brawl came along."

 "How come?"  Marth paused for a bit.

 "Well...he was replaced...with someone."

 "Who was-Ohhhh right never mind," said Pit as he realized who he was talking about.

 "Anyways, we should go join Roy.  Are you done selecting the food you want?"  Pit nodded and followed Marth to the table where Roy was practically inhaling his food.  Pit leaned in to Marth's ear.

 "Are you sure he's not Kirby in disguise?" he whispered.

 "Ah ha ha, no I'm sure he's not," Marth answered with a smile.  They watched the food seemingly vanish from Roy's plate in a matter of seconds.  Marth cleared his throat.

 "So, Roy.  I suppose we can exchange greetings now?"  Roy blinked, then at long last he realized that he was not the only one there.

 "WHOA when did you two get here?" He literally jumped up in his chair.

 "Nice to see you too, Roy," Marth said.  Roy burst into a grin.

 "Marth!  I missed you, man!" He tackled the prince into a hug.  It took him a while to remember that there was a person next to him as well.

 "Oh, hey, nice to see you too, um...er...do I know you?" Roy asked Pit.  He paused squeezing the air out of Marth for a second to greet the angel.

 "It's nice to meet you, Roy.  So you're Marth's friend too, then?  I'm Pit, another friend of his," Pit said.

 "Ha ha, well I'm not _only_ Marth's friend.  I'm his best friend!  Right?" He started playfully jabbing at Marth's sides with his elbow.

 "Ow ow ow," was Marth's response.

 "ANYWAYS," Roy continued, "What do you guys want to do today?  Oooh!  We should go rock-climbing!  No, surfing!  No, skydiving-"

 "We weren’t planning on going anywhere, Roy," Marth interrupted.  Pit looked at Marth.

 "But why not?  It sounds like fun!" he said.  Roy lightly punched Pit on the arm.

 "See?  Someone agrees with me!  C'mon, let's go to the beach at least!  It'll be fun, I promise!  Besides..." He lowered his voice at this part.  "You can take your mind off of Ike for a while."  Marth flinched at the sound of Ike's name.

 "...Alright I'll go," Marth reluctantly said.  Roy punched the air with his fist.

 "Woo-hoo, let's hit the beach!!" he exclaimed.

 "Am I coming, too?" Pit asked.

 "Of course you are!  Now gather your swim trunks and let's head off!"

* * *

 

 The gang arrived at the beach when the day was at its hottest.

 "I think my wings are going to melt...again," Pit said as he trudged his way towards the other two, who were already setting up.  Unlike Pit and Roy, Marth still had his shirt on.

 "Aren't you hot in that?" Roy asked.

 "Well I wasn't planning on walking around in just my trunks before we hit the beach, unlike _some_ people," Marth said.  Roy scoffed.

 "See this is why you don't receive any glorious looks from the ladies~" Roy said as he waved to some girls relaxing under a large umbrella.  Marth facepalmed.

 "Keep doing that and it'll leave a mark," Pit warned Marth.  Marth sighed and finally decided to take off his shirt.  Roy couldn't help but stare, and Marth noticed.

 "Ummm, Roy?  Are you okay?" he asked, as Roy continued gawking.

 "Whoa, you really _are_ a dude!"  Marth slapped him across the face.

 "Ow!  What was that for?"  Irritated, the prince turned away and laid down on the large towel they had placed.

 "I'll stay here, you two can go splash around in the water," he said.

 "Aw come on man, I was just kidding around.  Come join us!" Roy said with a grin.

 "Yeah, and it's awkward for just two guys to be alone together," Pit added.  Roy frowned.

 "Oh yeah huh."  Roy ended up dragging a reluctant Marth through the sand towards the waves of the ocean.

 "Look, Roy, I'm not in the mood for-" *SPLASH* Now his face was drenched in saltwater.  He sent a you-are-dead-to-me look in Roy's direction.  "...Did you just splash me?" he seethed.  Roy couldn't hold back a grin, while Pit was trying hard to keep down a laugh.

 "Maaaaaaaaaybe..."

 "You are SO dead!!" Roy took off running, with Marth close behind him in an angry pursuit.  Pit started laughing so hard that tears came out of eyes.  Marth faltered for a second, stopping in the water with a pained expression on his face.  Roy looked back to see what was wrong.

 "Ow!  Roy, help...I think an urchin is stuck in my foot..." Roy's eyes widened as he quickly ran over to help Marth.

 "Hey, are you alright?!  Let me see."  Just as he bent down, Marth sent a column of seawater at the general.

 "Ha ha!  I got you!" Marth exclaimed while laughing.  He wasn't laughing anymore when Roy pushed his head into the water without warning, not letting him get up.  He was no longer smiling.

 "Mmmph!  Mmmph!!" Marth struggled against Roy, but couldn't get up. _I need air!_

"Roy, you're drowning him!" Pit yelled.  Roy snapped to his senses and brought Marth back up to the surface.  He coughed up water and gasped for air.  Roy's hands were shaking.  _I almost killed my best friend..._

"Ah...Marth, I didn't mean to..." He reached his hand out to help Marth, but he smacked it away.

 "Ow!  Hey, you don't have to-" Roy started, but was interrupted by an angry Marth.

 "You didn't have to go that far!  Roy, you were going to kill me!  If Pit weren't here, I would be dead right now!"  Marth screamed.  He stumbled onto the sand and went to lie down on the towel.  Roy followed him, apologizing the way there.

 "I'm sorry Marth, please understand that I was angry!  I'll never do that again, I swear!"

 "Well you better not, but you'll probably feel the need to kill me sometime later anyway."  Roy sighed in exasperation.

 "Come on, Marth, don't be like this...I said I was sorry..."

 "And if I had actually drowned?"

 "...Then I would never forgive myself.  In fact, I probably wouldn't even be alive right now."  Roy stared at Marth with a grave expression.

 "Roy...?" Pit came bounding towards them, his face lit with worry.

 "Marth!  Are you okay?  I saw what happened," he said.

 "I'm okay, thanks to you."

 "Huh?  What did I do?"

 "You brought Roy to his senses.  He would have killed me otherwise."  Now Roy was really irritated.

 "Why are you lashing out at me like this?  It was an accident, it could happen to anyone!  And how many more times am I going to have to apologize?"  Marth was about to say something, but he kept going.  "Marth, are you yelling at me because you're upset?"

 "Do I look like I'm smiling to you?"

 "What I meant was that you're yelling at me because you're still upset over Ike." Marth was stunned by what he said and remained quiet.  Pit bit his lip in the awkward silence.

 "...I knew it.  I knew you couldn't possibly get over him so soon," Roy said.  Marth glared at him.

 "Why...Why would you bring that up?" Marth asked as he fought back incoming tears.  Roy turned his attention to Pit.

 "Hey, man, can you give us a moment?" Pit nodded and headed off towards the shore.  Roy sat down next to Marth.

 "Sorry for bringing it up, but...it's better than holding it all in.  You want to know why I splashed you to begin with?  I wanted you to cheer up, for you to smile and have fun.  But when you tricked me, I got ticked off when I shouldn't have.  I didn't mean for it to be like this."  He groaned and slapped his forehead.

 "Ugh what have I done...the whole point of this beach trip was to get your mind off that jerk.  Now that there's no ignoring it, what exactly did he do to hurt you anyway?"  It took him a while to spill, but Marth eventually told Roy everything.  When he was done talking, it was dead silent except for the people around them and the waves crashing against the shore.  Out of nowhere, Roy slammed his fist into the ground, startling Marth.

 "That BASTARD!  What the heck is wrong with that man?!" Roy shouted.

 "Roy, don't yell, people are starting to look at us..."  Roy glared at the people who were staring and they immediately averted their gaze.  He rubbed his friend's back and felt that it was burning hot.

 "Whoa, you're burning!  Did you make sure to put on sunscreen?"

 "Oh, I forgot..."  Marth shuffled around in the bag they brought with them.

 "Don't worry, I've got it."  Roy got the sunscreen out and spurted some in his palm.  He rubbed the lotion on Marth's back, then turned to his front.  Roy gently ran his hand over his chest, feeling his every breath.  Roy's breathing started to speed up, but he wasn't the only one.  Marth tried to be discreet about it, but Roy noticed.  He brushed his hands over Marth's slight muscles, not moving his hand away from his chest.

 "Um, Roy?"

 "Yeah?"

 "I'm fine now...thanks."  Roy blushed.

 "Oh. Right." He quickly removed his hand and stared at the towel.  Marth went back to shuffling around in the bag.

 "Hey, we have some pretzels, do you want some?" he asked.

 "Sure, why not."  The bluenette tossed his friend a small bag of pretzels, while he started to open one himself.  He was about to eat one but stopped when he felt like he was being watched.

 "Roy, why are you-" Not giving him a chance to respond, Roy leaned in and pressed his lips against Marth's.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUDGE YEAH ROY'S HERE
> 
> Mwahahahahaha a cliffhanger, aren't I evil?
> 
> Wow, this fanfiction is turning out a lot longer than I had planned.


	8. Saturday (Part 2 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg Roy you are awesome XD
> 
> Next update Thursday! :D

Marth pushed Roy away from him, breaking up the kiss.  To say he was shocked was an understatement.

 "What do you think you're doing?!" Marth yelled.

 "Uhhh, kissing you?" Roy replied.  Marth was still gawking at him.

 "But...but...why?"

 "...Why?  Let me tell you something, Marth... I know this will make me sound selfish, but when you first told me that you and Ike were no longer together, I was secretly cheering in my head.  And when you told me about what Ike did to you...how he hurt you...I wanted to hunt him down and beat him up!  I hate that man!!"  Roy shouted out.

 "And how is that relevant to the kiss?" Marth demanded.

 "Because I like you!" It was silent while Marth let that information sink in.

 "...Like me?  As in, _like_ like?"

 "What else?"  Marth scratched his head in bewilderment.

 "But...I thought you were straight.  You said you know a lot of girls in Pherae, and you said you have a close female friend...sounds like a girlfriend to me.  Did something bad happen between you two?" Marth asked.

 "No...we're still friends.  But only that.  I realized that I liked girls a lot, and I still do now, but...there was always one other person who I couldn't get out of my head."  He looked up at Marth.

 "And you realized that _now_?  After you rejected me when I told you I had a crush on you, but you said you were straight?"

 "Sorry..."  Roy started to fiddle with the pretzels bag he still hadn't opened yet.

 "So what made you change your mind?" Marth inquired.

 "Well a few weeks after returning to my homeland, I found myself thinking a lot about you..."  Marth blushed.  "Then I asked my friends about what this meant, and they told me that it was because I have a crush on you.  I was actually going to tell you in writing, but when you sent me a letter telling me of your new boyfriend I felt...crushed, really."  Marth put his hand on top of Roy's.

 "I'm sorry, why did you not tell me?"

 "What would I say? 'Oh hey that's cool you have a boyfriend now, oh and guess what!  I kinda like you!'  Do you really think that would work?"  Marth stayed silent.

 "Well anyways, I know you're still a bit shocked by all this, but would you mind at least considering going out with me before turning me down?" Roy asked.  Marth smiled in return.

"Who said I'm was going to turn you down?"  Roy returned to grinning.

 "Serious?!  I thought you were going to walk away from me right now!"

 "You're making it sound like a breakup."  Roy's mouth was left half-open and his eyebrows narrowed while he stared off into space.  Marth waved his hand in front of his face.

 "Hello?  Roy?  Earth to Roy!"  Roy blinked and stared at Marth with the same bizarre expression still on his face.

 "Whoa...I'm going out with a dude...man-to-man...does that make me gay?  But I like women too...but wait Marth is a woman so never mind."  Marth glared at him.

 "What?!  Hey!  I'm not a girl!" he protested.

 "Nah...you're definitely a chick.  Yeah, gotta be.  A flat-chested chick.  Yeahhhh that's it.  I mean, the hair, the tiara..."

 "Hey!  What's wrong with that?"

 "Yup.  Chick.  No doubt about it," Roy concluded as he nodded in agreement with himself.  Marth leaned in to Roy's face, making it obvious that he was being serious.

 "I. Am.  A.  Guy.  I am a dude, Roy.  One hundred percent _male._   Not female, _male_.  Get the emphasis?"  Roy just stared at him.

 "Wait.  You have a penis?"  Marth's face turned bright red.  He slapped the general hard across the face, leaving a red streak.

 "Roy!!  You don't ask people that!!!"

 "So do you?"

"STOP TALKING!!!"  They turned when they felt someone standing close to them.

 "Ah," said Marth.

 "Oops," said Roy.

 "Not cool," said a very sunburned Pit.  He was all red, and that included his face, arms, legs, back...not a pleasant sight.

 "Hey, you remind of something!  There was this Pokémon...what was it called..." Roy started.  He snapped his fingers when he remembered.  "Oh, that's right!  Cherubi!  Yeah, you look like a Cherubi!"  He jabbed his elbow at Marth again.  "See what I did there?  Cuz a cherub is an angel, and cuz he's all red..."  Marth merely stared at him with an expression that read something like, _Really, dude?  Really?_

"We're sorry about leaving you out in the sun without any sunscreen on, Pit.  We'll get back to the hotel right away, I'm sure they sell some kind of lotion for this somewhere inside," Marth said, and Pit nodded.  Roy, however, seemed disappointed.

 "Awwww man, we have to leave already?  We barely got to do anything!"

 "Gee, I wonder why," Pit mumbled.

 "Not in a good mood, eh, Pitty?" Roy joked as he patted Pit on the back.  Pit returned his joke with a death glare, causing Roy to slowly back away.

 "Ooooookay, I'll take that as a no."  They walked back in silence.

* * *

 After a long trip through the hotel to eventually find some lotion for Pit, Marth and Roy headed back to their apartment, with Marth receiving an earful of Roy's endless chatter.  At the front door, Marth put a hand up to quiet him.

 "Look Roy, I know you have a lot to talk about since we haven't seen each other in a couple of months, but seriously, I don't want to hear another story of how a monkey threw a rock at you in the zoo!  And aren't you supposed to be taking care of your country, not going off on trips like that?  And I thought you said your father was sick," Marth said.

 "It's cute that you're worrying about me-"

 "I wasn't worry-"

 "-but I'm fine!  C'mon, let's play some video games or something!  It's a Friday, the time to relax and have some fun!"  Marth sighed.  _This is going to be a long night..._ Marth sat down on his bed and Roy jumped on the bed next to him with two GameCube remotes in hand.  He turned on the TV and they started playing Melee.

 "Ahhh, the good old days," Roy mused.  He grinned at Marth with an evil glint in his eyes.

 "...Roy, what are you scheming?" Marth asked.

 "Heh heh, I got an idea.  Wanna beat up a level nine Captain Falcon?  We can be on the same team."

 "...Why?"

 "Well to tell you the truth, I always found that guy kinda creepy...and he's a good opponent too so why not."  Marth just shrugged and started jabbing at the buttons on his remote.

 "...Hey, Marth?"

 "What is it?"

"Do you find me a nuisance?"  Marth paused the game.  He looked at Roy, surprised to hear him say that.

 "What?  Of course not!"

 "Really?  But you sound kind of irritated."

 "No, I guess I'm just tired that's all."

 "It's only seven o'clock.  Did you eat yet?  Maybe that's why."

 "Oh, right...I keep forgetting." Marth unpaused the game, but Roy was the one to pause it the second after.

 "What are you doing?  If you're hungry, then we can drop by the buffet.  I already ate earlier when you were helping Pit with the whole lotion thing," Roy said.

 "We can go in a half an hour.  I'm not that hungry."  Roy nodded, and they resumed playing.  After several rounds, Roy noticed the time on the clock.

 "Oh hey, it's been about half an hour, you wanna go now?"  Before Marth could respond, there was a knock on the door.

 "Who is it?" Marth called.  When no one answered, he repeated the question.  Confused, he went to open the door, only to see that nobody was there.  Roy walked over to see what was happening.

 "No one?  Must have been a prank," Roy concluded.  He turned to leave, but Marth grabbed his arm.

 "Roy, look..."  He dragged the general in front.

 "What is it-" Roy had to blink a couple of times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.  "Is that...food?"  Marth walked out into the hallway to scan the area for anyone who may have mistakenly put it in front of their door.  _Hold on, whoever it was knocked, as if making sure we were inside...then it couldn't have been an accident._

"Do you think Pit left it here?" Roy asked.

 "I doubt it.  Last time I saw him, he was lying in bed and did not look too pleased.  Besides, I asked him earlier and he denied it."

 "This has happened before?"

 "Starting yesterday, yes."  Roy seemed to ponder this, but shrugged and took the food inside.

 "Oh well, free food!  Not to mention room service.  Sounds pretty neat if you ask me," he said as he tossed a strawberry in his mouth.

 "Wait, Roy!  Now that we know it's not Pit, it might be some random stranger!  What if it's poisoned?" Marth worried.

 "Marth, have you been feeling ill since yesterday?"

 "No, why do you ask?"

 "Then it's not poisoned.  Besides, you're hungry, aren't you?  Then how convenient is this!" _He has a point..._ Marth shrugged and left to grab some eating utensils.  When he came back, half of the food was gone.

 "Hey!  Did you not eat earlier?"

 "Sorry, it just looked so good!  Here, you have the rest.  They even brought a slice of cake!  You like that stuff, don't you?"  Marth nodded and started daintily eating his dinner.  He noticed the pair of blue eyes staring at him.

 "Dude, just dig in already!" Roy said.  Marth tried eating a little faster, but Roy still kept his gaze.

 "You know if you want me to help you out, all you need to do is ask..." Roy said.

 "Help me out as in eat all the food?" Marth asked.

 "...Maybe."  Marth sighed.

 "Alright, you can have the chicken.  I'm not a big fan of meat anyways."  Roy punched the air in victory.  He chomped down into the chicken.

 "Hey, Marth?  When you agreed to go out with me...Were you really serious about that?"

 "Well...yes..."

 "Then let me ask you something."  Roy leaned in close to Marth.  "Answer me honestly here, okay?"  Marth nodded.  "...What do you think of me?"

 "W-Well, um..."  Roy didn't wait for him to answer and licked his cheek, causing Marth to blush madly.  Roy pulled back and continued eating his chicken.

 "...You had some cake on your face," he said.  Marth was still red.  "Go on."

 "How do you expect me to go on after that?!" Marth complained.  He put down his unfinished plate and took out a new book to read.

 "You're not going to finish?" asked Roy.

 "Why should I tell you after that?"

 "I meant your food."

 "Oh.  It's alright, I'm full."  Roy looked at the small portion that he had eaten.

 "That's all you're going to eat?  That's practically nothing.  I've noticed that you've lost some weight since Melee, and you were already thin then," Roy observed.

 "I'm fine, Roy."  Marth went back to reading, but Roy wouldn't let the subject drop.  He crawled onto the bluenette's lap and threw his arms around his waist.  Marth blushed again.

 "What...What are you..." Marth couldn't form a sentence.

 "I knew it.  You're too thin.  See, this is one of the things that has people confusing your gender."  Roy pulled the plate into his hands and shoved it in Marth's face.  Marth gave in with a sigh.

 "Alright, alright.  So persistent...Now do you mind getting off me?"  Roy backed off him and grinned.

 "...What are you smiling oh so vigorously for, Roy?"

 "You're still flustered."

 "I am not!!"  Roy laughed and got up to throw away the bone.  Marth brought the book up to cover his face.  _Why am getting so worked up over Roy?  We've been friends for years, but I've never felt like this before..._ He yelped when he saw Roy in front of him.

 "Whoa!  You surprised me," Marth said.

 "Dude, I just went to the kitchen for, like, ten seconds.  So you finally finished it," Roy said as he pointed to the empty plate next to Marth.  He took the plate to go bring it into the kitchen, but paused.  "Wait...isn't this a plate from the buffet?  Someone must have stolen it!"

 "Should we bring it back?"

 "No way, the people there will think we stole it!  Let's just keep it.  Besides, free plate."  Marth facepalmed.  Roy jumped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

 "...Hey, Marth."

 "Hmm?"

 "Technically, since we're sharing a room, that means we're living together!"  Marth lifted his book to cover his flustered face. 

 "You done talking, Roy?"

 "Nope.  It's not only a room, but it's a _hotel_ room.  You know what that means~" Marth almost chocked on his own spit, and Roy started laughing.

 "Haha!  I got you!  Wow, you really looked pale there!"

 "You...were joking?"

 "Of course!  You thought I was serious?!  Wow, I never knew you could be so perverted!" He started laughing so hard that he fell off the bed.  * **THUD** * "Ow."

 Marth sighed again turned to face away from the redhead.  _Me?  Perverted?  Is that why...I felt so disappointed when he said he was joking?_ He turned his head to look at Roy, but he was still lying on the ground.

 "Roy?  Are you going to get up anytime soon?"  No answer.  "Roy?"  A panicked Marth hopped off his bed to check on his friend.  He turned him over so he could talk to him, and was about to shake him but stopped when he noticed that he had merely fallen asleep.  Marth smiled.  _That's right, he must be really tired from his trip.  All his energy's got to deplete some time._ Marth picked the royal up in his arms and gently laid him on his bed.  He was about to leave him there, but was caught by surprise when he felt a hand lightly grasp his wrist.

 "...Good night, Marth..."  Roy let go and went back to sleep with a smile.

 "Good night to you too, Roy."  Marth leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek.  He smiled at the sleeping smasher and left to continue reading his book.

 


	9. Sunday (Part 1 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> False alarm! Updating today instead, since I just found out that I won't have Internet access tomorrow. DX
> 
> Fancy dreams you have, Marth~ XD ...I want dat plushie. （⊃゜ロ゜)⊃

\--- **SUNDAY** \---

  _"Roy, wait up!" I ran after my friend wearing only my blue swim trunks and my tiara.  I felt the warm, soft sand underneath my feet and the cool ocean breeze brushing against my skin as I chased after Roy._

_"Haha, for once I'm in the lead!  Aren't you supposed to be the quicker one?" Roy taunted._

_"That's only because you cheated!  You took off before I finished counting down!"_

_"Psh, excuses."_

_"It's not an excuse!"  Right when I finally caught up with the guy, he turned around with that evil glint in his eyes._

_"Roy, what are you-" * **SPLASH** * A wave of seawater was sent in the direction of my face.  Irritated, I splashed him back.  We kept that up for a few minutes until we were soaking wet._

_"Great, now I'm drenched," I said.  Roy smiled at me and laughed.  "What's so funny?"_

_"Your expression is hilarious."_

_"HEY!"  He started laughing even harder, and even I had to smile a little._

_"Hey, Marth."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You should smile more.  You look cute when you smile."  I felt my face heating up and turned around so he wouldn't see that I was blushing._

_"Do you want to relax by those palm trees over there?  We need to dry off before we get back, and_ someone _forgot to bring the towels!" I said while glaring at Roy._

_"Oops," was his response.  I sighed and headed over to the nearby palm trees to rest.  It was strange that on a hot day like this, the beach was completely empty._   _I plopped down underneath the tree, which shielded me from the scorching sun.  Roy sat down next to me._

_"Ah...the perfect weather.  Isn't this nice?  Just you and me, alone, sitting together on the beach..." Roy said as he gently slipped his hand on top of mine._

_"R-Roy?  What are you..." I started._

_"We're dating now, right?  So what's wrong with this?"_

_"Nothing, I guess..."_

_"Then you won't mind this, either, right?" He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.  I blushed and looked at him in surprise.  He smiled at me, and it was my turn to kiss him.  I held his head in my hands and pressed my lips against his.  I let my tongue in and scoured his wet cavern.  Without noticing, I had him pinned against the palm tree.  He broke free to catch his breath._

_"Ma...Marth?  Whoa...I can't say I'm not surprised."  I had difficulty believing it myself, but I didn't waste a second and went in for another kiss.  Roy quickly withdrew._

_"Ow!  Palm tree!" he cried out._

_"Oh, sorry."  I backed off him and checked his back to find a few small, red scratches.  I kissed the wounds and hugged Roy tight._

_"Hey, Marth?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"It's so hot here...we should find some shade before we get burnt to a crisp."  I let go of him and looked around in search of any shady areas.  Roy pointed to an area of the beach where the shadows of the bluff above it cooled the burning sand.  I followed him as he ran off._

_"Wow, it's so much nicer over here," I observed.  I felt a hand clasp mine._

_"Isn't it?  And no one can see us..."  I turned to look at Roy, and just as I did so, he wrapped his arms around me.   I could feel his bare body pressing against mine.  His next move caught me off guard.  With one swift movement, he grasped my trunks and threw them down, exposing me completely._

_"Now, let's have some fun~" He pushed me down on the ground, his hands moving down my body..._

* * *

 

Marth woke up with a sudden lurch forward, and he had to double-check to make sure he had clothes on.  He looked at the bed next to his and saw that Roy was sound asleep.  _Roy_ _..._ Marth slumped back down and put a hand on his forehead.  _What does this mean?_

He looked at the digital clock on the table to see that it was still three in the morning.  _So early...guess I have no choice but to go back to sleep._

Several hours later, Marth faintly heard someone calling his name.  He groaned and put a pillow to his head to drone out the sound.  There a slight shift in weight on the bed, and he thought he felt a finger poking him in the sides.  After a few moments it disappeared, along with the extra weight on the bed.  Marth smiled at his newfound peace.  That smile didn't last for long, however.

 "CANONBALL!!!" * **WHAM** * Marth felt the wind knocked out of him as Roy body slammed the prince into the bed.

 "Get up already, it's one o'clock!" Roy exclaimed.

 "Then go to sleep!" Marth yelled into the pillow.

 "PM, dude."  Marth groaned and tried to blindly whack the general with the pillow but missed.

 "C'mon, I'm starving here!" Roy complained.

 "So?  Go get something to eat at the buffet, it's downstairs, really easy to find."

 "I know where it is, I went there yesterday, remember?  I just wanted to wait for you, since we're a couple now and all..." He was about to kiss him, but Marth brushed him away.  He was still embarrassed about the dream he had.

 "Aw, someone's being shy today~"

 "Shut up and get off me."

 "Yikes, you're scary in the morning."

 "Do you want to die, Roy?"

 "I'll pass, thank you."

 "Then GET OFF." Roy whimpered at Marth’s sudden rage and rolled off him.  Marth sat up, his hair slightly disheveled and his eyes still closed.

 "Heh heh you look like a zombie," Roy pointed out.  Marth opened his eyes to glare at him, and Roy shuddered.  "Scary."

Marth growled at him and he scampered off Marth's bed and into his own.  Marth combed through his hair with his fingers while they sat in silence.  Roy broke the silence when his stomach emitted a loud growl.  He turned bright red and was too embarrassed to speak.

 "Ha ha, hungry, Roy?" Marth asked.  Roy simply nodded.  "Then I shall get ready so we can go eat."  Roy grinned at Marth.

 "Yay!  Food!  Food!" he chanted.  Marth gave a faint smile.  _He's so strange..._

* * *

 

Even after having settled down at a table with Roy, Marth still couldn't look him in the eyes.  Luckily for him, Roy didn't seem to notice, or at least for now.

 "Wow, having lunch for breakfast is so odd," Roy said while he stabbed a meatball with his fork.

 "I guess it does feel a bit off.  I also see that Pit isn't here right now.  That sunburn must have been really bad..." Marth commented.

 "Or he just ate earlier," Roy said with a shrug.  He waited a few seconds before waving his hand in front of Marth's face.

 "Oi, Marth.  You seem really intrigued by those mashed potatoes you have there."

 "Ah, my apologies..."

 "Hey, no need to be so formal.  We've known each other for long enough, try to be casual, 'kay?"  Roy tilted his head at Marth.  "Something on your mind?"

 "Well...er...no, it's nothing," Marth lied.

 "Um, okay?"  Roy started to chatter on about his life in Pherae, but Marth was barely paying attention.  _Should I tell him...?_

"Hey, Roy?" Marth interrupted.

 "Yeah?"  Marth opened his mouth to say something, but quickly changed his mind.

 "Never mind.  Sorry, continue?"  Roy nodded and he resumed talking.  Sensing that Marth was preoccupied, Roy stopped talking.  It took Marth a while to realize that it was silent.  He looked up at Roy in confusion.

 "You weren't paying any attention were you?" Roy asked.

 "Oh, I'm sorry!  I was just lost in thought..."

 "Nah, it's okay.  I do that too sometimes.  Hey, this is a bit random but, I know this great restaurant not far from here.  Wanna drop by later for dinner?"  Roy winked at Marth as if hinting at something.  He merely stared at him.

 "* **cough*** Date * **cough*** "

 "OH."

 "You're still half asleep, aren't you?" Roy asked.

 "Guess I am," Marth replied while staring at his fork.

 "...Hey I just realized.  Have you been avoiding eye contact with me?"  _Uh-oh._

"Um...what makes you think that?" Marth asked as he began fiddling with the fork.  He was stopped by Roy's hand on his own.  Marth blushed and retracted his hand.

 "Wh-why are you touching me?!" Marth exclaimed, a little louder than he had hoped.  Roy took back his hand in surprise.

 "Huh?  Uhhh...cuz I thought you wouldn't mind?"

 "Well I do mind, actually, so don't do that," Marth demanded.

 "Okaaaaay, you could have been a little nicer about that, but alright.  I won't touch you then," Roy promised.

 "Well, anyways, do you want to talk more about your homeland, Roy?" Marth asked.  Roy shrugged.

 "Nah, don't feel like it."

 "But you were so hyped up about it earlier."

 "Guess I just lost the energy, that's all."  Roy stabbed at his food and played around with it using his fork.  Marth finally looked up to see that he looked more tired and drained of enthusiasm.  _Did I hurt him?_

"So, Roy...since it appears that you're done eating, do you want to go check on Pit to see if he's okay?"  Roy nodded, and the two left the buffet.

 

* * *

 

* **KNOCK** * * **KNOCK** * * **KNOCK** *

 "Who is it?"

 "Roy and I want to make sure you're doing alright, can we come in?" Marth asked.

 "Sure thing, it's unlocked."  Marth and Roy entered to see Pit hunched over, jabbing at the buttons on his Wii remote vigorously. 

 "So...I see you're doing better now?" Marth asked.  Pit's eyes remained fixated on the screen.

 "DIE, KIRBY, DIE!!!" Pit yelled out.  Marth and Roy immediately backed up, and Roy had one foot towards the door if things got worse.  He looked at Marth and leaned in to whisper something to him.

"If he starts chasing us, I'm tripping you," he whispered.

 "Gee, thanks," Marth replied sarcastically.  He cleared his throat and tried speaking to Pit again.

 "So, um, I take it that you don't like Kirby?"

 "Nah, I'm just angry at him right now.  He keeps beating me.  I'm pretty sure I got cooked at least six times so far.  Anyways, what's up?"  Right when he asked that, Roy started bouncing up and down in excitement.

 "Since it looks like you're doing fine, wanna go skydiving with us?" he asked.  Marth frowned at him.

 "Now wait just a second, when exactly did we agree on-"

 "Heck yeah, let's go!"  Pit and Roy high-fived while Marth shook his head.  _Why must he always make sudden plans like this?_

"I don't think so, Roy," Marth objected.

 "Whaaat?  Why not?"

 "Well, for starters, do you even know how we're going to get there?" Marth asked.  Roy mulled this over a bit, then came to the realization that he did not, in fact, even know any place to go skydiving.

 "Uhhhhhh....." Roy said.  Marth was about to speak but was again interrupted by Roy, who snapped his fingers as another idea came to him.

 "I got it!  Instead of skydiving, we can go to an amusement park instead!"  Marth's face paled when he said "amusement park."

 "There's an amusement park around here?" Pit asked.

 "Yeah, when I was on my way here, I spotted this huge sign stating that a new amusement park has opened up nearby.  We can check that out instead!"

 "Cool, I'm in!"  They high-fived again, but Marth still wasn't happy about that idea.  _An amusement park?  It must be the same one Ike and I went to...the one we never came back to._

"Um...I'm don't know...you two can go, I'll stay behind," Marth said in a quiet voice.

 "No way, you're coming with us!" Roy protested.

 "What?  Why do you want me to go so badly?"

 "Cuz the more the merrier, right?  Besides, I thought friends are supposed to help each other out..." Roy hung his head sadly.

 "How is this helping you out? ...Alright, fine, I'll go."  Roy looked up with a grin and a familiar, mischievous glint in his eyes.

 "Yes!  I knew the friend scheme would work!" Roy exclaimed with a fist in the air.

 "Wait, WHAT-"  Pit and Roy bounded out the door chanting "amusement park" along the way.  Marth sighed and had no choice but to follow them.

 

* * *

 

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THOSE ROLLER COASTERS?" Roy shouted the second he stepped inside.

 "I KNOW, THEY LOOK AMAZING!" Pit shouted back.  Both boys stared at the contraptions with sparkles in their eyes.  Pit was even hovering above the ground a little.  Marth poked him to make him realize that, but his efforts were in vain.

 "LOOK AT DAT SEXY BEAST, **I MUST RIDE IT**." Roy took off so fast that Marth wondered if he had teleported there instead.  He looked for Pit but didn't find him anywhere near.  _Who knew they could move so quickly?_ He ran off to the long line in front of a roller coaster, where he found the two waiting in line.  Roy pulled Marth into the line swiftly, annoying some lady behind them who mumbled complaints under her breath.  Roy couldn't stop bouncing up and down.

 "This is so exciting!  I've never ridden a roller coaster before, this is AWESOME!" Roy exclaimed.

 "Er, Roy?  I'm...not so comfortable riding roller coasters, so I'll sit this one out." Marth turned to leave, but once again Roy wouldn't let him.  He grabbed his arm to stop him, but let go immediately when he remembered their agreement.

 "Oh, sorry.  But, hey, why not?  It's got to be super fun!"

 "No thanks...roller coasters aren't exactly my thing."

 "Psh, being a chicken I see."

 "Hey!"  Roy grinned at Marth.

 "I'm just kidding.  Have you even ridden on one of these before?" Roy asked.

 "Yes, once, and I regret it," Marth answered.

 "Really?  When?"

 "Anyways, the point is, I don't want to ride it," Marth said, dodging the question.  Roy shrugged and pointed to a nearby bench.

 "Then you can wait for us there."  Marth nodded and left, a little disappointed that Roy was still going to ride the roller coaster.

 

* * *

 

After what seemed like an hour, Marth spotted Roy and Pit stumbling towards him with huge grins on their faces.

 "That...was....AWESOME!" Pit exclaimed.  Roy nodded so hard it looked like his head was going to fall off.

 "I'm glad the two of you had fun.  Now can we go somewhere all of us can enjoy?" Marth asked.

 "Okay, then where do you want to go?" Roy asked.

 "Can we visit the prize section?"

 "Already?  Alright, sure thing!"  They took off once again before Marth could even have a chance to get up.

Upon arrival, Marth could only gaze at the prizes someone could win.  His eyes widened at the sight of a large, Rilakkuma plushie.

 "You like that one, Marth?"  Marth jumped at the sound of Roy's voice.  Roy walked up to the man in charge of the station and handed him a dollar bill.  Marth walked up to Roy with a confused expression.

 "This station looks really difficult.  You sure you want to try your luck at this one?" Marth asked.

 "You looked like you wanted that plushie up there, so I'm gonna win it for you.  Besides, all I have to do is get a ring around one of those bottles, right?"

 "But these rings are designed to miss-"

 "Do you want it or not?" Roy sounded irritated.

 "...Yes."

 "Well there you go."  Roy tossed his first ring at the cluster of glass bottles, but it bounced off.  He continued throwing the rings, but none of them made it.  He took out another dollar bill and gave it to the man.

 "Roy, I appreciate the gesture, but I don't want you to spend so much money on something that may not even work out..." Marth said.  Roy didn't respond and remained focused on winning.  Marth sighed.

 "I'll go check on Pit," he said.  Roy nodded and Marth walked off to find the angel.  He found him frantically playing a game of Miss Pacman inside the arcade.

 "Pit, haven't you had enough of playing video games today?" Marth asked.  Pit jolted up in surprise and turned back to growl at Marth.

 "Video games fun.  Outside world, me go _hiss_!" Pit replied.

 "Errr....I think you're thinking of vampires, Pit.  And seriously, you need to step outside some more."

 "No.  Video games good.  Outside baaaad."  Marth facepalmed and dragged the reluctant angel outside.  He was met with a very annoyed looking Roy.

 "Roy, I know you're upset you lost, but it's okay.  It's just a game, alright?" Marth said, trying to cheer up his friend.  To his surprise, Roy broke into a huge grin.

 "...Who said I lost?" He brought out what was behind his back and Marth's eyes filled with anime sparkles.

 "Is that...how did you..."

 "Skill, my friend.  Skill."  He winked and handed the Rilakkuma doll to Marth.  "For you, my prince~" Marth hugged the plushie and smiled.

 "Roy...I don't know what to say..."

 "How about a thank you?  Or a little kiss..."  He puckered his lips at Marth, making him laugh.  Pit could only stare at the plushie.

 "You want to hold it for a while, Pit?" Marth asked when he noticed his staring.  Pit nodded, and Marth handed it to him.  He turned back to Roy, who was still waiting for his thank-you kiss.  Marth smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.  Roy pouted in disappointed.

 "Aww, no fair!  Is that all I get?" Roy complained.  Marth smiled in return.

 "Thank you, Roy.  I'll make it up to you later, I promise."  He looked at the sky to see it was already a pinkish color.  "It's getting dark already...we should head back."

 "Oh yeah huh!  We were supposed to eat out today, too!" Roy exclaimed.

 "Eat out?  The two of you?  Sounds like a date~" Pit said, winking at Roy.

 "Heck yeah it is!  And it's going to be awesome, so let's hurry over there right away!" Roy responded while smiling at Marth.

 "Wait, what about me?" Pit asked, but the two had already left.  "Hey wait up!"  He chased after them with the Rilakkuma plushie still in hand.

 


	10. Sunday (Part 2 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves for the smuttiest chapter yet~
> 
> Next update Thursday! Might as well make this the regular schedule XD (But I can't guarantee it.)

"We're going a date~ Going on a date~ Going on a daaaaate-"

 "Roy, please don't," Marth said.  He had to hold Roy down so he wouldn't break down dancing or anything equally embarrassing.

 "I can't help it!  I'm so excited!" Roy exclaimed.  They neared the restaurant at last, the sky now a darker color than before.  They had quickly returned to the hotel with Pit and dropped off the doll Roy had won for Marth, then hurried back to eat dinner at a restaurant Roy had picked out.

 "Roy, is this your first date?" Marth asked jokingly.

 "Yeah."

 "Wait, seriously?" Marth turned to look at him in surprise.

 "Yup.  That's why I'm so nervous!"

 "There's no need for you to be anxious.  We're best friends, this shouldn't be something to get so worked up about," Marth assured him.

 "Yeah, but we're going out now!  You have to admit, it's different than before," Roy pointed out.  They entered the restaurant and both stopped to gawk in amazement.  The room was painted with exquisite designs and had gold lining on the rims of the tables.  The waiters and waitresses were well-dressed as well, and a waitress guided the two to their table.

 "Whoa, Roy...are you sure about this?  The food here must be really expensive..." Marth worried.

 "Don't worry, I can cover it.  Feel free to order as much as you like," Roy said.  Marth thanked him and observed the designs on the table.

 "It's so pretty here, huh?" Roy asked.  Marth nodded in agreement.  They gave the waitress their orders and waited for the food to arrive.

 "You better eat all of what you order!  Food here doesn't come cheap," Roy said.

 "I will.  I'll pay half of it."

 "No, you won't.  It's my treat, so I'm paying everything."  Marth gawked at him.

 "What?!  No way!  I'm not going to let you-" Marth was quieted by a finger on his lips.

 "Food's here.  Let's hold off the discussion about who pays what and let's dig in!"  Roy licked his lips at the scrumptious food brought to him.  He stabbed his chicken with his fork and dunked it in the barbeque sauce.  He was so busy chowing down that he didn't realize he was getting the sauce all over him.

 "Umm...Roy?"  Marth sighed and walked over to Roy with a napkin in one hand.  "Jeez, Roy, sometimes you can be just like a child..."

 "What are you-" Roy started as Marth used the napkin to wipe sauce off the general's face.

 "You even got some sauce on your shirt!  Really, Roy, you should be more-"  He abruptly stopped.

 "What's wrong?" Roy asked.

 "Nothing...it's nothing..." Marth calmly moved down Roy's shirt.  Roy's eyes widen when he realized what he was doing.

 "Er, hey, Marth, it's okay, I can get that-" He let out a slight gasp when he felt Marth's hand move into his lap.  Roy bit his lip when Marth began slowly brushing the napkin back and forth along his crotch.

 "...Better," Marth said as he withdrew and headed back to his seat.  Roy had turned several shades of pink and could only stare at his food.

 "...Is something wrong, Roy?"

 "N-N-No!  N-Nothing at all!" Roy hastily replied.  The two ate in silence for the rest of the time.  Whenever Roy looked at Marth, he would merely smile at him like he had something in mind. 

* * *

 

"Thank you!!" Marth repeated for the twenty-first time.

 "Will you stop thanking me?!  I told you it's okay!  It was my treat, remember?"  Roy took out his key and opened the door to his apartment.  He was surprised by the time.

 "Wow, ten o'clock already?  But I'm still so full of energy!  Hey, Marth, wanna play Melee again?" Roy asked.  He grinned at Marth, but he stopped soon after.  _Marth is acting strange...he keeps staring at me with such an emotionless expression..._

"Roy, I have something to tell you..."  Roy gestured for Marth to continue.  He took a deep breath and told him all about his dream from last night.  Both of them grew silent for a few minutes until Roy spoke up.

 "So is that why you were uncomfortable with me touching you?"

 "Yeah...sorry about that.  But it's okay now.  I'm...fine with it now..." Marth gazed at Roy and brought his hand up to caress his face.

 "Marth, what are you-"  He was cut off by Marth's soft lips pressing against his.  His warm tongue battled with Roy's, and Marth held Roy's head in his hands.  Marth gave Roy a light push, sending him onto his bed.  He continued kissing him as he crawled on top of him.  He started to remove the younger's shirt, but Roy slapped his hand away.

 "W-Wait, Marth!  What are you going to do to me?"

 "...What am I going to do?" Marth started nibbling on Roy's right ear.  "What do you think I'm going to do?"  Roy tried struggling against him, and Marth frowned.  "Is something wrong, Roy?"

 "Yes!  How do you think this is a good idea on our first day officially going out?"

 "We've known each other for years, so it can't be that bad, can it?  Besides, today was going to be a special night for...that man and I.  We made a deal, actually, that we wouldn't do it for a week.  Well, the week's over, and _he's_ not with me anymore.  ...But you are," Marth calmly said.  He smiled at Roy.  "You wouldn't mind, would you?  Take it as my way of paying you back for all that you've done for me tonight."

 "Then this better be good.  ...But since this is my first time, can you go easy on me?" Roy pleaded.

 "Of course.  I've never been on top before, but I'll do my best."  Once Roy removed his shirt, Marth started kissing his neck, moving down to his chest.  He licked Roy's left nipple and teased it with his tongue.  Roy let out a startled yelp, followed by a moan.  Marth carefully moved his hand downwards and traced his finger around Roy's crotch.  He received another satisfied moan from his uke.  He turned around and planted a kiss on the bulge in between Roy's legs.

 "Ahhhh...Marth....Mmmm..."

 "Enjoying this, are you~?"  Marth gently removed Roy's pants and licked the tip of his arousal.  Roy's grip on the bed sheet tightened, and he bit his lip to prevent himself from releasing another moan.  He jumped a little in surprise of something.

 "What happened?" a worried Marth asked.

 "Did you...hear something?  Like the sound of someone punching something?"

 "No..."

 "Oh.  Never mind then, I must have imagined it." Marth shrugged and went back to caressing the other male's length with his tongue.

 "W-Wait, Marth..."  Marth turned around to look at Roy.

 "Is something wrong?"

 "Can you...turn around for a second?"  Marth obeyed and looked at Roy with a puzzled expression.

 "Why did you want me to-" Marth started.  Before he could finish, Roy removed his seme's belt and unzipped his pants.  He frowned in disappointment, causing Marth to look away with a sad expression.

 "Is it not...to your satisfaction?" Marth asked quietly, his voice full of hurt.

 "No, that's not the problem...the problem is that you're still not aroused!"  Roy pushed Marth off him and shoved himself inside him.  Marth squirmed underneath, but Roy didn't let him get up.

 "I'm not getting off until I know you're enjoying this too," Roy stated.  He took a deep breath and pushed himself even further into Marth's mouth.  He tried to control himself, but accidentally let a bit of pre-cum leak into Marth.  _He feels so good..._

Roy brought himself out of Marth, who licked his lips in delight.  Roy grinned when he saw that his plan had worked.

 "Finally.  But it's still a little shy..." Roy said as he bent down to suck on Marth's crotch.  On the other end, Marth was breathing heavily.

 "No...*huff* fair...I'm...*huff* supposed to be seme..." Marth got up and pried Roy off his member.  He pushed him back down and placed two fingers in Roy's mouth.

 "Hurry..." Marth pleaded.  Roy nodded and sucked on his fingers.  Marth started scissoring Roy's tight hole, making him wince in pain.

 "Okay, now open up your legs for me," Marth commanded.

 "Wait, Marth, I'm not so sure about this-Ah!"  Marth had already pried open his legs and positioned himself at his hole.  Not giving him a chance to respond, Marth delivered a sudden thrust.

 "AH!  Too fast, too fast!  Marth, slow down-" He whimpered as Marth thrusted again.  Tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

 "I'm sorry, Roy, but this will all be pleasure soon..."  He shoved himself in once again, this time more slowly.  He smiled when Roy released an extensive moan.

 "Ohhhhh...Marth, I don't think I can take it any longer, I feel like I'm going to-" He let out a yelp as his seed spilled on both of them.  "...burst," Roy finished.

 "Well you still have to stay like this a little longer, because I'm still not finished..." Marth thrusted once more into Roy, who moaned again.

 "Wait...*huff* Marth, don't go inside me...!"  When he said that, Marth quickly withdrew as he reached his climax, spilling his essence for a few seconds.  He collapsed on top of Roy, exhausted.

 "Wow, Marth...you *huff* came so much..."  The two fell silent for a while to catch their breath.

 "We should have ordered bigger beds," Marth commented.  Roy nodded, then burst out laughing.  Marth raised his eyebrows at him.

 "What's so funny?"

 "Nothing, it's just...I just had sex!  Wow...and with my best friend...I don't think this night can get any better!"  He smiled at Marth, who smiled back.

 "I'm glad you enjoyed it."  Marth rolled over and stumbled over to his own bed.  "Now have fun cleaning it up."

 "Wha-Hey!  No fair!" Roy made an attempt to get up but ended up falling back down.  "Ahh...see, I can't do it.  I'm hurt..."

 "Oh come on Roy, I know you're bluffing.  I didn't thrust _that_ hard."  Roy pouted and sat up with a groan.

 "So this is how you repay me after that _expensive dinner_ and _hard-earned plushie_ ," Roy said.  Marth sighed and got up.

 "Alright, alright, you win.  I'll clean it."  Roy cheered and hopped onto Marth's bed while the Altean gathered the dirty bed sheets.

 "You better have showered by the time I come back," Marth told him.  Roy nodded and stopped in front of the door before Marth could head out.

"What is it?" Marth asked.  Roy reached out his hands and showed him a pair of clean clothes.  "Oh."  Roy gave out a laugh.

"It's a good thing you've got me, or you would have received a couple of interesting glances, I'm sure," Roy said, still laughing as a very flustered Marth took the clothes from him and hastily started to dress.  He stopped when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him.

 "Roy, why are you staring at me?"

 "Whoa...I just realized...you really _are_ a dude!"  Marth facepalmed.

 "Did you seriously think I was a girl?!"

 "But you didn't answer my question the other day."

 "Of course I didn't!  It was awkward!"

 "And now I saw it heh heh..."

 "OUTTA THE WAY, ROY."  Marth shoved past the laughing redhead and made his way towards the laundry room.

 

* * *

 

 Marth trudged his way towards the laundry room, though he kept nodding off.  _Ugh, so tired..._ His eyes were half open, and the hallway was lit only by an occasional dim light bulb that looked like it could go out any second.  His eyes reopened when he felt another body come in contact with him.

 "Oh, I'm sorry!  I didn't mean to-" Before he could finish his apology, the person he had bumped into was gone.  _I didn't even get to see their face._ He shrugged and continued walking.  He thought he heard footsteps coming from behind, but when he stopped they weren't there anymore.  He picked up his pace, but he swore he still heard something.  This time he made an abrupt halt, and he could barely hear the extra pair of footsteps not too far away from him.  Marth turned around in an attempt to spot someone.

 "Who's there?" he demanded.  No answer.  _If only this place were better lit..._ His heart's beating accelerated, along with his walking.  After a few seconds, he took off sprinting, clutching the laundry close to his chest.  _Where's the laundry room already?!_ Luckily for him, he found the room soon and barged in, immediately closing the door behind him.  He turned on the lights and headed to the nearest washer.  He was breathing hard from both fear and running from the creepy footsteps.  _If only there was someone else in here..._

* * *

 

He picked up the finished laundry and stopped in front of the door.  He took a deep breath and headed outside.  Checking both sides for any sign of danger, he began walking down the hallway when he found that the coast was clear.  _Looks like the stalker is gone._ He sighed in relief and casually headed back towards his room.  His heart nearly stopped by what happened next.

 All the lights in the hallway suddenly shut off, turning everything around Marth pitch black.  Marth could just barely hear the faint footsteps not far behind.  He took off sprinting once again, his mind blank with fear.  He could hear the stalker drawing close as well, no longer caring to be discreet about it.

 "Someone, HELP!!!" Marth screamed.  He was farther from the footsteps now due to his agility, but running around in the dark was not his strong suit.  He accidentally crashed into a wall and fell backwards.  The footsteps were getting closer...

 Marth let out another scream for help.  The footsteps were extremely near.  He put his hand up in a defensive position to try to ward off the assaulter, but it was hopeless in the dark.  A rough hand grasped his arm, and Marth screamed again.  The assaulter tied his arms back against the wall and ripped off his shirt.  _Rape!_ Marth struggled against the rapist and screamed again, but instantly silenced when he heard a stab to the wall.  He felt coarse hands feeling his chest, and the rapist growled in disappointment.  _Did he think I was a girl?_

Despite finding out that he was a different gender than he had been expecting, the assaulter began licking his neck.  Marth whimpered when he felt teeth sink into his skin.  He heard the man unzip, then with horror Marth realized what he was about to make him do.  He clenched his teeth and wouldn't dare open his mouth when his head was pushed down into the man's pants.  He gasped when he felt a knife against his neck, making blood trickle downwards.  Marth closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.  _Looks like I have no choice..._

Right when he opened his mouth, he heard a sickening _crack_ coming from above him.  The man fell to the floor with a thud.  Marth couldn't stop trembling and merely stared into the darkness, feeling the terror wash over him.  _I'm going to die..._

He recoiled when he felt a hand on his head.  As much as he backed up into the wall, he couldn't escape the creature coming close to him.  The same hand reached out and gently stroked his face.  _A different rapist?  When will this end..._ He was surprised to feel the other hand clasp his own, which was trembling greatly.  They stayed still for a while until Marth eventually calmed down.  Though he was still quivering, he decided that this new person was not an enemy.  Or so he hoped.

 Marth tried to stand, while the other person helped him up.  He was too terrified to speak.  He then remembered the whole reason he had gone out in the first place and knelt back down in search of the finished laundry.  The other person found it for him and picked it up.

 "What...What are you doing?" Marth managed.  The man didn't say a word.  Instead, he grabbed Marth's hand and started walking him down the hallway.

 "Hey!  Wait, where are you taking me?  Who are you?  What do you want?"  No response.  Marth retracted his hand, only to have the man grasp it even harder.  Scared, Marth didn't resist anymore and followed.

 They came to a stop, and with great surprise, he found that it was the door to his room.  Having fulfilled his mission, the stranger handed back Marth the laundry and left before he could even thank him.  Not wasting a second, Marth knocked on the door.  He heard a groan on the other side and eventually a groggy voice.

 "Who is it?" Roy called.

 "It's me, Marth.  Can you let me in?"  He tried to sound calm but was panicking inside.  A sleepy and still naked Roy opened the door.

 "What took you so long?" he asked.  Marth responded by tossing the laundry to the floor and tackling the general with a hug.

 "W-Whoa, Marth!  Missed me that much?" he joked.

 "Damnit Roy, I was almost raped!"  Roy fell silent, shocked by this information.  He quickly got up to lock the door and turn on some lights.  He saw that Marth was trembling uncontrollably.  He also noticed a cut mark on one side of his neck, and a bite wound on the other.

 "Marth..." Roy whispered.  He bent down to hug the bluenette.  "It's okay, I'm here.  Don't be scared..."  Roy held onto Marth tight.  It took him a few minutes to calm down, but Marth finally stopped trembling.

 "There was this man...and the lights...in the hallway..." Marth uttered.

 "Shhh, it's okay.  You can tell me in the morning.  For now, you need some rest."  Marth nodded and got up.

 "But the bed sheets..." Marth pointed out.

 "Don't worry about it, we can sleep together.  The beds aren't too big, but they're just enough to be able to squeeze in two people.  Alright?"

 "Yes, thank you...oh, and Roy?"

 "Hmm?"

 "Can you please put on some clothes?"  Roy gave a light laugh and kissed Marth on the cheek.

 "Sure thing.  See you in bed~" Marth brushed the grinning noble away.

 "...What?" Marth asked the still-idle Roy.

 "You smiled.  Just now.  Did I cheer you up?" Roy grinned at him some more, and Marth smiled again.

 "...Go to sleep, Roy.  After you put on some clothes."

 "Fine, fine."  He left, still grinning like crazy.

 "...And not just a shirt."  The grin dropped.

 "Darn."  Marth laughed a little and crawled into his bed.  He stared at the ceiling in deep thought.  _Who were those people?  If only I could see their faces..._

He sighed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 


	11. Week 2 - Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely titles, yesh I know. It'snotcuzI'mlazyoranything.

\--- **MONDAY** \---

 Marth woke up to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup.  He slowly opened his eyes to see Roy sitting up on his bed playing Melee without the sound on.  He had two plates of pancakes in front of him, both drenched in syrup.  Marth swore one of the smaller pancakes was floating in it.

 "Good morning, Roy..." Marth said as he got up with his eyes still closed.

 "Mornin'!  Hey, I brought you breakfast.  It's still warm, too," Roy said.  He brought over the untouched plate of pancakes and handed it to him.

 "Breakfast in bed?  Is today a special occasion I'm unaware of?" Marth asked.

 "Nah, I just thought it'd be nice.  It's the least I can do to help."

 "Help with what?"

 "You know...about yesterday.  To make you feel better."  Roy showed him a meek smile, but his eyes looked full of concern.

 "...Hey, Roy?"

 "Hmm?"

 "Thanks.  And, also..." Marth started.  Roy looked at him to let him know that he was listening.  "...Where did you get these plates?"

 "..."

 "Roy?"

 "..."

 "ROY."

 "...I have my ways.  This conversation is no more."  He said the words "No more" while sliding his hand across the air slowly like some kind of Kpop dance move.

 "I think you had too much sugar today, Roy," Marth speculated.

 "Whatmakesyouthinkthat?"  He went back to rapidly pressing buttons on his GameCube remote.

 "Hey, Roy.  Let's get serious here.  About last night..."

 "You mean the sex?  Yeah, it was amazing!  Can we do it again tonight?" Roy asked excitedly.

 "What-No!!  We just did it!  And besides, that's not what I was going to talk about!"  Marth nearly shouted.  He was blushing like mad.  He cleared his throat and spoke in a calmer tone.  "I meant about the whole...incident."

 "Oh..." Roy became much quieter.  "You know, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..."

 "No, I can talk.  I think it's right for you to know."  Marth told him everything about what happened, about what the rapist tried to do to him, about the mysterious stranger who saved him.  By the end, he felt surprisingly relieved to have told someone.  He waited for Roy to say something, and was surprised when he was knocked back onto the bed with a tackle more than a hug.

 "Aw, what the hell!  If only I had gone with you, if only we would have waited a day...Damnit, this is all my fault!" Roy cried.  He clung to Marth so hard he could barely breathe.

 "Roy-I-need-air" Marth gasped.  Roy let go to give him a chance to breathe.  Marth felt his heart drop when he looked at Roy.  He looked so sad that he thought he might start crying any minute.

  "Roy, it's not your fault.  I'm okay now, and hopefully nothing like this will ever happen again," Marth said.  He showed Roy a faint smile, which helped cheer Roy up a bit.

 "I'm so glad you're safe...If I would have lost you, I'd-I'd-"

 "Stop it!  I'm fine now, that's all that matters.  Now let's think about happy things, okay?  No more getting depressed like this."  Roy nodded, and a few moments of silence followed.  Finally Roy spoke up.

 "So...why can't we do it tonight again?"

 "AUGH!!"  Roy began laughing again, and Marth sighed.  _Looks like everything's back to normal._

"Hey, Marth, I have a question."

 "What is it?"

 "What happened to the body of the person who was killed?"  Marth paused.

 "Uhhh...." he started.

 "Wanna go check it out?" Roy suggested.

 "What?!  Why would you want to do that?"

 "Well that way you can see who was the person who attacked you.  Considering the police haven't taken it away, that is."  Marth was a little hesitant about this idea, but Roy did have a point.

 "...Alright, let's go," Marth said.  Roy nodded and they set off towards the crime scene.

 

* * *

 

 "No passing through here!" A policeman said while blocking Roy and Marth's way.  "There was a crime last night and this area is off-limits."

 "I'm sorry, sir, but we want to know the identity of the man killed here," Marth stated.

 "The victim was a thirty-year-old male, about six foot tall with short, dark brown hair.  It appears that he took a blow to the head with a heavy object of some sort.  It is clearly a murder, and we are still on the lookout for any possible suspects.  Do you two know anything about what happened here?" the policeman asked.  Marth looked at Roy, and he nodded.

 "Actually, my friend here was the real victim," Roy said, gesturing at Marth.  The policeman raised his eyebrows at Marth, and Marth told him all of what happened.

 "Do you have any proof of this happening?"  Marth pointed to the marks on his neck.  "Then why didn't you report it?"

 "Okay, look mister, my friend was nearly _raped_ for crying out loud!  Not to mention that it was late at night and by then, all we wanted to do was to get some rest!  That person there is the only suspect you need!" Roy shouted.  Marth tugged at Roy's arm in warning.  The policeman glared at him.

 "Watch your mouth, boy, unless you want to get arrested," he threatened.  Roy glared at him and was about to say something back, but Marth clamped his hand over his mouth.

 "Sorry to cause you trouble, officer, we'll be on our way," Marth said.  He dragged a still-annoyed Roy back to their room.  Shutting the door behind him, Marth turned to glare at Roy.

 "What was that for?" he demanded.

 "What are you talking about?  I was standing up for you!" Roy countered.  Roy sighed in irritation.  "Geez, why can't you appreciate anything I do for you?"

 "What are you...it's not..." Marth paused and tried again, this time his voice a mere whisper.  "You scared me, Roy.  To snap like that, I thought they were going to take you away for sure!  I do appreciate it, I really do, but I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

 "Oh...sorry..." Roy looked down while scratching his head.  "I didn't mean to yell at you like that.  Umm...you wanna go get some ice cream or something?  I'll pay."

 "Well that was random.  Sure thing, there's supposedly an ice cream store near here."  Marth was about to leave the room, but Roy appeared like he was still looking for something.  "Something the matter, Roy?"

 "Have you seen my wallet anywhere?  I swear I left it somewhere around here."

 "You lost your wallet?!"

 "No, I know it's here, I just don't know where.  I'll catch up with you later, can you wait near the entrance for me?"  Marth nodded and left Roy searching the ground for his missing possession.

  

* * *

 

Marth tapped his foot in impatience as he waited for Roy to show up.  He glanced up at the clock above the registration desk.  _It's been over fifteen minutes...he should have found it by now.  I should go check on him..._

Reaching the hallway, he was almost at his room.  As he turned the corner, he froze the second he spotted the person walking up to his room door with a plate of food in hand.  He had to blink several times before he realized that he was not hallucinating.  His heart nearly stopped in fear.

 "Ike?"  The figure stopped just as he was about to knock on the door.  He turned to face the prince, caught off guard.

 "Ah," was Ike's response.  Marth's head was filled with several emotions at once, one of which was shock.

 "What are you still doing here?" Marth demanded.

 "You...You're not inside?  But I thought...uh..." Ike said, dodging the question.

 "Do I look I'm inside right now?  What are you doing here?"  Marth repeated.  Ike handed him the food and turned around to leave.  "What-Come back here and answer my questions!"

 "Man, you talk a lot.  What is it that you want?" Ike asked, his voice full of irritation.

 "What do I want?  I thought I told you that when I kicked you out!  And what's with the food?  Wait..."  Marth paused for a moment as he realized something.  He looked at Ike in disbelief.  "Were you the one giving me food all this time?"

 "Who else would it be?  I thought you'd have figured that out by now.  Whatever, I'm leaving."  He turned to leave, but Marth grabbed his arm.  Ike swiftly and forcefully swiped his arm away.  He glared at Marth, making him back away in fear.

 "What the _hell_ more do you want from me?" Ike demanded.  Marth's hands started trembling again.  _A million apologies can't make up for what you did to me!_ Ike shuffled around in his pocket and pulled out a small container filled with a lotion of some sort.  He put some on his hand and reached out towards Marth, who backed away.

 "Wh-What are you doing?" he asked.

 "Hold still..."  Marth slapped his hand away, but Ike grabbed him by the collar.  He glared into Marth's frightened eyes.  He brought his hand to Marth's neck, and Marth closed his eyes and prepared for pain.

 "Now this may sting a little..." Ike warned, as he rubbed the lotion on Marth's wounds.  Marth winced.  "You could get an infection if you don't treat this.  My sister taught me some things about how to deal with injuries and whatnot."  Marth blushed at the feel of Ike's hand gently brushing against his skin.  _To think that he would ever touch me again..._

 "How...did you know...?"

 "About the injury?  I was there."  Marth eyes widened once he understood what he meant by that.

 "You were the man who saved me?"  Just then, the door slammed open.

 "Jeez, that took forev-" Roy stood in the doorway, his mouth open and staring in shock.

 "Ah..." Marth said.

 "Shit," Ike said.

 "GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!!!" Roy screamed.  He tackled Ike, sending him to the ground.  Marth stared in shock as the two wrestled each other on the floor.  Roy began viciously pummeling the other, but Ike put his arms up to block the incoming punches.  Roy was already slowing down, becoming more tired with each jab.  Ike took this as his opportunity to strike and hurled his fist at Roy's face.  Roy was sent backwards, clutching the side of his face where he was hit.  Ike got up and charged at the young general, his fist in the air.

 "NO!!!"  Marth dropped the plate he was still holding and dived in front of Roy. He held him to his chest and closed his eyes, preparing for the punch to land.  Ike noticed too late and hammered his fist into the back of Marth's head.  Marth fell to the floor, unconscious.

 "MAAAAAAARTH!!!"  Roy hugged his boyfriend, tears flowing down his cheeks.  "You hurt him!  And not for the first time either, YOU BASTARD!!!"  Ike himself was shocked at what he had down.

 "Marth, you idiot..." Ike put a hand to his forehead and groaned.  _This wasn't supposed to happen..._ "Hey, let me help." He was about to pick up Marth, but Roy swatted his hands away.

 "You've done enough," Roy stated coolly.  He scooped up Marth in his arms, but struggled a bit with carrying him.  He growled at Ike when he got close.

 "You're going to drop him!" Ike shouted.  He took Marth from his arms and brought him inside the room, with an infuriated Roy threatening him on every step.  Ike gently laid down Marth in his bed and prepared to leave.

 "Where do you think _you're_ going?" Roy asked.  He stood in front of Ike, the side of his face still stinging from the pain.

 "What do you want, Ron?"

 "Roy."

 "Same thing."

 "I forbid you from ever going near Marth again!" Roy yelled.

 "Forbid me?  Isn't that a bit childish?"  Roy gritted his teeth in rage.  He wanted to punch the guy so bad, but he knew he would only get beaten up if he did that.  He also didn't want Marth's sacrificial move to be in vain.

 "I hate you so much, Ike.  What you did to Marth is unforgivable.  You worthless piece of trash, you used him!"

 "What?!  Why would I-"

 "Don't lie!  You used him for sex, and you know it!  Admit it, damnit!!" Roy was yelling loud enough for the people in the rooms next to them to hear, but he didn't care.  He was so angry he was seething.  _Ah, if only I could have the chance to smash his stupid head into the wall..._

Ike stayed silent.  Roy started tapping his foot impatiently, and Ike finally spoke.

 "Alright, I guess I did sort of use him at one point.  But that doesn't mean I didn't care about him!"

 "Oh, right, 'cuz cheating on him definitely shows you care for him, huh?  You're a sick jerk, you know that?"

 "So maybe I can be like that.  But he still agreed to go out with me, so I can't be that bad, can I?"  He smirked, which enraged Roy more.  If looks could kill, his glare would have incinerated Ike by now.

 "Why are you still here, Ike?"

 "Because you won't move out of my way?"

 "Not that, I mean why are you here _at all_?  You don't really think you can win him back, do you?  'Cuz if you think you can get him back for sex, you're wrong.  So get the hell away from him!" Roy yelled.  While the two argued and yelled at each other, Marth started to stir.

 "Stop..." a quiet voice pleaded.  Both Roy and Ike fell silent when they heard him.

 "Temporary truce?  Don't think I'm still done with you, though," Roy whispered.  Ike nodded and started to walk off but stopped at the doorway.

 "...Hey, Roy.  When he wakes up, can you tell him I'm sorry for all that I did to him?"

 "Tell him yourself.  And that's not going to be enough to make up for what hell you put him through."

 "...I know."  Ike headed out the door without another word.  Roy groaned.  _Why did_ he _have to appear?_ He walked over to Marth and sighed.

 "Why are you always getting hurt like this...?"  He held his hand and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.  _He got hurt because he protected me...And all I wanted was for him to experience happiness again, and that jerk ruined it._ He clutched Marth's hand tight.

 "From now on, I'll be the one to protect you..." Roy promised.  He gave a weak smile and left to get some ice.

 

* * *

 

 Marth woke up with a throbbing pain in the back of his head.  All he remembered was that he saw Ike about to hit Roy, and he panicked.  _So Ike really did hit me..._ He sat up and stared at the bed.  He vaguely remembered arguing going on in the background, and all he wanted was for it to stop.

 "Hey, Marth, you feeling any better?" Roy asked as he came out of the kitchen with what looked like a lump of coal on a plate.

 "...What is that?" Marth asked, afraid to get any closer to what Roy was holding.

 "Uhh...dinner?"

 "You're kidding, right?"  Marth got out of bed and headed into the kitchen.

 "What are you doing?" Roy asked as Marth prepared the stove and grabbed some cooking materials.

 "Making us a proper meal.  I recommend that you throw that...thing...away before it sprouts legs," Marth suggested.

 "Oh, c'mon it can't be that bad-* **cough** * * **cough** * UGH, IT'S NASTY!!" Roy said after he stabbed his fork into it and nearly chocked.  He instantly tossed it in the trash and poured himself some water.  He chugged the water down like he was taking a pill.

 "You idiot, Roy," Marth said with a smile.

 "Hey!"  He leaned over Marth's shoulder to see what he was doing.  "You know how to cook?"  Marth nodded, and Roy snickered.

 "What's so funny?" Marth asked.

 "Heh heh, nothing, it's just that this proves it even more that you are a * **cough** * girl * **cough** *"

 "Looks like I'm cooking this curry aaaaaall for myself then..."

 "No, wait!  I was just kidding!  You're the manliest man I know!  You're so manly that everyone around you explodes into pixie dust when they even glance at you!  And you're so manly that just the sight of your manly tiara makes all the athletes in the world cry rainbows-

 "Roy, stop, you're scaring me," Marth interrupted.

 "So can I have some of the curry?"

 "Of course, as long as you don't call me a girl again."

 "Don't worry, I won't.  I already know you have a dick anyway."

 "ROY!!!" Marth raised the burning pan at him, and he practically back flipped away, knocking his head into the back of the bed.

 "Ow," he said.  Marth facepalmed and continued cooking.

 

* * *

 

 After several minutes, Marth walked over to Roy carrying a bowl of curry.  He was laughing at something on the TV.  He turned to Marth as he handed him the bowl.

 "Enjoy," Marth said.

 "Thanks!"  Roy started to dig in, but yelped when he burned himself.

 "Careful!  It's still hot," Marth warned.

 "No kidding."  Marth sat down next to Roy with his bowl of curry and stared at the TV screen.

 "What are you watching?" he asked Roy.

 "Some kind of comedy show.  Hey, you wanna watch a movie with me?" Roy asked excitedly.  Marth shrugged.

 "What kind of movie is it?"

 "Horror."

 "WHAT?" Marth replied, a little louder than what he had hoped for.  Roy was grinning at him with that evil glint in his eyes.  He put an arm around Marth.

 "Backing out, are you~?"

 "No, no, I was just surprised, that's all.  Begin the movie," Marth said, this time more calmly.

 "You sure you won't get scared?  We don't have to watch it you know..."

 "Put it in."  Roy was still grinning as he put in the disk.  Marth took a deep breath to calm himself.  _It's just a movie, how bad can it be?_ The first few seconds started with a person screaming.  Marth closed his eyes when he saw someone in the movie raise a knife at a little girl.

 "How can you watch this stuff?!" Marth asked, appalled that Roy would actually enjoy this.

 "It's interesting," Roy responded.

 "Please tell me you're joking."

 "If you're scared, I can stop the movie."

"I'm not scared!" Marth retorted.

 "Okay then..." Roy stretched out his arms and casually laid down on the bed.  He couldn't help but notice Marth clinging onto the bed sheets for his life.  His face was ghostly pale.  _I wonder how long it takes until he gives in and admits defeat._

Forty minutes into the movie, Marth couldn't take it any longer.  He screamed when he witnessed the person in the movie being killed in a very grotesque fashion.  Roy winced at the pain he was going through watching this movie.

 He sat up and reached for the remote, but Marth slapped his hand away.  His hands were shaking so much he made it seem like there was an earthquake going on.

 "D-D-Don't you dare t-turn this th-thing off!!" Marth warned.

 "Marth, you're visibly shaking.  Why can't you just admit that you're scared-"

 "I'M NOT SCARED!!!" Roy backed away, his hands in the air.

 "Okay okay, then enjoy the rest of the movie."  Marth sighed and braced himself for the rest of the brutal events in the movie.  Roy couldn't say he wasn't impressed.  _Wow, he's really going through with this.  At this rate, we might even finish the entire movie.  Considering he doesn't pass out, that is._

Marth whimpered on the next killing, and Roy started to feel bad about even bringing up the idea of a movie in the first place.  He reached out for Marth's hand, but Marth screamed when he felt something touch him.

 "Whoa, calm down!  It's just me," Roy said.  Marth relaxed a little, but he was still tense.  Roy wrapped his arms around him, and he seemed to calm down a little more.  Roy reached for the remote, and this time Marth didn't object.  Marth was dead still, even after the TV screen turned black.  Roy tried to take his arms off Marth, but he gripped his arms so he couldn't leave.

 "Don't worry, I'm still here.  It's just a movie, okay?  You're safe with me," he said soothingly.  Marth eventually let go of the general.  Roy yawned and got ready to go to sleep, but Marth was still sitting on the edge of his bed, motionless.  He continued to stare at the blank TV screen.  Roy sat next to him and hugged the prince.

 "I'm sorry, Marth, I shouldn't have shown that to you..."  Marth didn't say a word.  Roy rubbed his head against Marth's chest and closed his eyes.  "You can sleep with...me if you...want...zzzzzzz...." Marth looked down Roy, who was sound asleep.

 "Roy, you idiot..." Marth mumbled.  He lifted the Pheraen noble and placed him in his bed.  He crawled in next to him, feeling a bit paranoid about his surroundings.  _Roy_ _didn't say a word about what happened with Ike...is he avoiding the topic on purpose?_

He was about to close his eyes when he felt Roy snuggle against him.  Marth smiled and wrapped his arms around him.  _It doesn't matter that Ike is still here, I have Roy now.  ...Then why do I still miss Ike?  Ugh, how could I even think that.  He doesn't care about me anyways..._

Marth went to sleep remembering a strange, yet sweet smell that he thought he detected when he woke up earlier.  What he didn't know was that there was a slice of strawberry cake and a note of apology tossed into the trash.

 


	12. Week 2 - Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so from now on expect updates every Monday and Thursday. It's official. >:D
> 
> I still don't know who Marth should end up with. *sweatdrop* Oh well. I'll see what happens.

\--- **TUESDAY** \---

  _I found myself walking along the beach, holding hands with Roy.  This time I was fully dressed, the only exception being my boots and socks.  The sand was still warm, even though the sun was already setting over the oceanic horizon._

_"C'mon, let's sit up here!" Roy said as he helped me up on a large rock.  "The sunset's a perfect view from here."  I almost slipped once I reached the top, but luckily Roy caught me._

_"Whoa, careful!" he warned._

_"Sorry..."  I clasped his hand and gazed at the beautiful sight._

_"Wow...isn't it amazing, Roy?"_

_"...Roy?" a deeper voice replied.  Startled, I turned my head only to see that the person I was sitting next to was no longer Roy._

_"Ah!" I cried in surprise and jumped backed, falling off the rock.  Time seemed to slow down, and my heart nearly stopped.  Now the rock was no longer just a large rock.  It became several feet taller, making it like I was falling off a cliff.  I screamed, and a hand reached out to grasp my wrist.  I was dangling off the cliff-like rock, my heart beating faster than a hummingbird's wings._

_"Marth!!  Stay calm, I’ll get you up," Ike said.  I struggled against him, causing his grip to slip a little.  Now he was holding onto me tightly by only my fingers._

_"YOU IDIOT!!!  I told you to stay calm!!!" he yelled.  I shook my head._

_"How can I trust you?  After all you did to me!" I yelled back.  He stayed silent._

_"Please, Marth..." his voice was much quieter now.  "I know you'll never forgive me, but let me help you!  Do you want to die?"  I let him slowly hoist me up.  He pulled me away from the edge and held me close._

_"Don't scare me like that..."  I backed away from him, still not willing to trust him._

_"What did you do with Roy?" I demanded._

_"What do you mean?" I had to blink several times to make sure I wasn't seeing things.  In front of me was a very confused Roy._

_"What...Roy...you're back?" I asked._

_"Umm...I was here all along...You almost fell!  I was so worried..."  He hugged me tightly.  As surprised and befuddled as I was, I was glad to have Roy back.  He pulled away his arms and cuddled next to me instead.  After a few seconds of staring at the horizon, I was already really bored.  I didn't want to say anything to Roy to upset him though, so I kept quiet._

_"Well this sucks," Roy blurted out._

_"What?" I asked, surprised._

_"This whole sunset thing is so boring.  I mean, sure it's pretty and all, but I don't see the whole point in staring at it for so long.  Let's go get some ice cream or something."  Again Roy had turned into Ike, and I immediately backed away._

_"What, I'm not that scary, am I?" he joked._

_"Why...Why do you keep doing that?" I asked._

_"Don't you think it's because you still have feelings for me?"_

_"What-No!!  I'm with Roy now, leave me alone!" I yelled.  He sighed and leaned close to me.  His eyes showed no emotion like always._

_"What are you going to...?"  Not giving me a chance to respond, he pushed me down onto the ground and slipped his tongue into my mouth.  I tried to fight back but he had me pinned.  He finally pulled back from the kiss and moved down to my neck._

_"G-Get off me!!!" I screamed.  I knew my struggles would be in vain, but I tried anyways._

_"Quit resisting, you're ruining the fun," he replied._

_"I'm not going to cheat on Roy!"  Ike sighed in irritation._

_"I know you don't want to admit it, but you miss being the uke, don't you~?"  I scowled at him, and he frowned.  He once again went back to being Roy, who looked a bit sad._

_"Marth?  Am I...doing something wrong?"  He got off me and stared at the rock._

_"No, Roy, I didn't-" He changed into Ike again, who smirked at me.  I glared at him, annoyed at him even more now._

_"Why can't you just admit that you still miss me?" Ike asked._

_"Because I don't!"_

_"Then you wouldn't be thinking of me right now."  I stayed silent and watched as Ike turned back into Roy.  He looked more serious and a bit betrayed, not the cheerful Roy I know._

_"Who do you choose, Marth?  Me, or him?" he asked._

_"You, of course!  Why won't you listen to me?"_

_"Because I'm still not convinced.  You hesitated, didn't you?"  I tried to say something, but I had nothing to say.  "...I knew it." Roy glared at me, and I felt my heart sink._

_"Roy, please listen to me!  That man...he couldn't care less about me," I said quietly.  Roy shifted back into Ike, who appeared shocked by what I said._

_"You really think I don't care about you?"_

* * *

 

Marth woke up earlier than Roy this time, and he was careful not to wake the younger.  He was more than confused about his strange dream.  _What does this mean...?_ He sighed and looked at Roy, who was smiling in his sleep.  _I wonder what he's dreaming about.  Seems like it's better than mine._ He started mumbling something, and Marth had to lean in close to hear.

 "...I wanna be the very best..." he started.

 "Oh no," Marth said.

 "...that no one ever was!  To catch them is my real test.  To train them is my cause...!"  Marth facepalmed and walked away from the aspiring Pokémon trainer.

 

* * *

 

 After about a half an hour, Roy stretched his arms and sat up in his bed.  He looked around for Marth, who was on his own bed reading another book.

 "Dude, I had this amazing dream-" Roy started.

 "About becoming the Pokémon champion?" Marth interrupted.

 "Whoa!  How'd you know?"

 "You were singing the Pokémon theme song."

 "Oh."  Roy grinned at Marth like he was expecting him to say something.

 "...What?" Marth eventually said.

 "Well?  Are you going to tell me about any dreams you had?"  Marth stared down at his book, his eyes showing both confusion and guilt.

 "...I didn't have any," he lied.  Roy tilted his head at him.  _Did he have a nightmare or something?_

"...So, you wanna go grab breakfast?" Roy asked.

 "Wait, Roy."

 "I'm listening."  Marth hesitated before continuing.

 "You know we can't just ignore all of yesterday's events."  Roy stopped smiling.

 "..."

 "Roy?"

 "...Why not?  If it's bad to think about, then I prefer not to discuss it," Roy said. 

"But it's important!  Ike's still here!!" Marth cried out.

 "I'm aware of that.  And I say we ignore him.  Confronting him again can't bring us any good."

 "But are you not worried?  He's still out there, planning who knows what.  And what about Pit?  We have to warn him!"

 "Why?"

 "Because he nearly got raped by him last time," Marth stated.  Roy got up to leave.

 "...We'll talk over breakfast," was all he said before he headed out the door.

 

* * *

 

 "Do you see Pit anywhere?" Marth asked as they settled at a table with their food.

 "Looks like he's not here yet," Roy replied.  The two ate in silence for a while until Roy finally spoke up.

 "Thanks for protecting me."

 "Huh?  Oh, yeah.  Roy, he wasn't going to hurt me, you know.  He was just helping to fix the injuries on my neck, which have healed pretty well thanks to him, actually."  Roy's eyebrows narrowed.

 "Yeah, he may have been helping you at the moment, but who knows what he was planning on doing next!  I bet even now he's thinking up some kind of dirty trick to make you like him again-"  Roy froze, both his movements and his words halted.

 "Roy?  Is something wrong?" Marth asked with a worried tone.

 "It's him."

"What?"

 "He's here!  Hurry, let's get out of here before he-" He was too late for Ike had already spotted the two from the line for food.  He plopped his plate on the table and sat down with the other two smashers.

 "What exactly do you think you're doing?" Roy asked through his teeth.  His glare looked like it could ignite the table.

 "Uh, eating breakfast?"

 "With us?  Are you too stupid to realize we don't want you anywhere near here?"

 "Wow, what a rude way to greet people."  Roy lunged at Ike, his hand reaching for his neck.  He knocked over the table and drew unwanted attention from everyone around him.  Marth was too shocked to respond.

 "Get. The.  Hell.  OUT," Roy seethed.  A security guard found the commotion and tackled Roy to the ground, pulling his hands behind his back.

 "Get off of me!!  That man is the one you need to capture!  He hurt my friend!  He used him!  He made him go through pure hell!!!"  He yelled a string of curse words in Japanese that the security guard couldn't understand.

 "Roy, STOP IT!!!" Marth yelled.  Roy quit struggling, and the security guard put handcuffs on the general.  Tears threatened Marth's eyes.  He ran up to the security guard pleading to let him go.

 "Please, you don't understand!" he tried.

 "I believe I understand perfectly.  This punk here tried to strangle another person, and that counts as a federal offense," the guard answered.  He commanded Roy to walk.  Roy couldn't look at Marth and stared at the floor instead.

 "No..." Marth dropped to the floor, tears flowing down his cheeks.  _This can't be happening..._

Ike walked over to the security guard and said something Marth couldn't hear.  The security guard frowned.

 "Well that's a pretty stupid idea!" he yelled.

 "Yeah, we should have rehearsed outside.  Sorry about that.  So can you let him go?  The play is tomorrow, after all," Ike said.  The guard sighed loudly and took the handcuffs off Roy.

 "Alright, but if I see any of you causing any more trouble, then I'm arresting all of you.  Got it?"  Ike nodded, and the security guard walked off while mumbling something about a troublesome week.  Roy looked up at Ike in disbelief.

 "Thank...Thank you..." he managed.  Ike merely shrugged and walked back to the table, where Marth still was.

 "Yeah, whatever," Ike said.  He placed a hand on Marth's shoulder, and he looked up.

 "Crying again, princess?  Quit that, it ruins your pretty face."  Marth blushed and slowly got up.

 "Ike, why did you-" He was interrupted by a hug from a very remorseful Roy.

 "I'm sorry!!!  I can't believe I made you cry, I'm sorry!!  I wasn't thinking straight..." he cried.

 "You idiot, Roy, why must you do things like this..."  Marth looked at Ike for a second, and he thought he saw him smile, but it was gone when he blinked.  "Hey Roy, let's go back to our room, okay?  Go on ahead, I'll catch up to you."  Roy nodded and took off.  Marth turned to Ike and bowed.

 "Thank you," he said.

 "What's this?  A prince bowing to a commoner?"

 "Ike...why did you do that?  I mean, I'm very grateful that you did, but I can't understand why..."  Ike lightly grabbed Marth's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

 "I didn't want to see you hurt.  Not again, not ever.  I thought I told you, in the note..."

 "Note?"  Marth looked at him, confused.

 "You didn't get it?" Ike asked.  Marth shook his head, and Ike sighed.

 "It must have been that bastard Roy.  That guy really ticks me off.  Whatever, I'm leaving now, so bye."  He turned to leave, but Marth grabbed his arm.

 "Wait, Ike.  I need to ask you something."

 "What?"

 "Well, though I'm thankful for what you did, I'm not so sure I can trust you.  What are you scheming?" Marth demanded.

 "Excuse me?"

 "You hated me when we were together, you used me...Now what are you trying to do?"

 "Did that annoying redhead tell you all of this?  I never said I hated you!  How could you assume that?"  Marth took a deep breath.  _Ask!  Ask!  Ask!  Ask!  Ask!_

"Um...then..." Marth started.  He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst.  _I can't back out now._ "...what do you think of me?"  _There, I said it.  No going back..._

"Well that's an odd question to ask when you're with someone."  Marth grimaced.  _Drat, I knew I shouldn't have said anything._

"Well.  I say you're a pretty good fighter..." He leaned in close to Marth's face.  "...And are more beautiful than any other man or woman I have ever met."  He kissed him on the cheek and left without another word.  Marth stood there for several seconds, completely flustered.  _I'm so confused..._

* * *

 

Marth finally showed up at the door.

 "What took you so long?" Roy asked as he let the Altean inside.

 "I was talking with Ike."  They sat down on Roy's bed together and Marth told him everything that Ike said.  Roy looked annoyed by the end.

 "Ugh, I can't believe this!  I knew it.  All that was a setup to make you fall for him again!"  Roy concluded.

 "What?!  I don't know, Roy, do you not think you're acting like this because you're jealous?"  Marth asked.

 "Jealous?!  I'm trying to point out the obvious here!  He wants you back so he could use you again!  You're his toy, Marth!!  Why can't you see that?"  Marth backed away in fear.  Roy took a deep breath to calm himself down.

 "How could you say things like that?" Marth asked, his voice barely audible.

 "Ah...That was a bit harsh of me, I'm sorry..." He reached out to hold Marth's hand, but he slapped it away.

 "Ike may have been a jerk, but you can be just as bad sometimes..."

 "Maaaaaaaarth!  C'mon, don't be like this...I don't know why I say things like that, I'm sorry!"  He made sad puppy eyes at Marth.  Marth sighed.

 "Stop making those eyes at me, it's haunting," Marth eventually said.  Roy returned to smiling.

 "Hey, I know what'll cheer you up!  Wanna play Melee?" he asked.

 "Whatever happened to warning Pit?"  
  
"OH YEAH HUH."  Marth facepalmed and got up to leave.

 "Wait, Marth.  I should go instead.  You can stay here, okay?"  Marth sat back down.

 "Alright.  But there's something I need to ask you.  ...Did you see a note of some sort around here?" Marth asked.

 "A note?  What do you mean?"

 "Like...an apology letter.  Did you see anything like that anywhere?"

 "...No," Roy lied.

 "Oh.  Never mind then," Marth said.  _That's odd..._

* * *

 

 A few minutes later, Marth got up to open the door for Roy.  He was in for a surprise when he saw Pit standing next to him.

 "Oh, hello Pit," Marth said.

 "Hey.  Er, I hope you don't mind if I stay over for some time?  I...don't want to be alone..."  Marth smiled and let him in.

 "Of course you can, Pit."

 "Oi, Pit, Marth!  You guys wanna play Melee?" Roy asked.

 "You really like that game, don't you?" Marth asked.  Roy replied with a grin.  He went to turn on the TV and the game, while Pit stood with a confused expression on his face.

 "Uhh...What's Melee?"  Roy almost dropped the remote.

 "WHAT?  You don't know what Melee is?" Roy's jaw dropped.

 "Super Smash Bros. Melee is the game before Brawl, the one in which Roy was in," Marth explained.

 "Ohhhhh, I see.  So we can't play Brawl instead?" Pit asked.

 "What?  That's not fair, I'm not in that game!" Roy protested.

 "But I'm not in Melee!"

 "How about we compromise and play Mario Kart?" Marth suggested.

 "Then I call Peach!" Roy said.

 "I want to be Peach!" Pit exclaimed.

 "...I have no words for this," Marth said.  The three played for several hours, with Roy and Pit making weird commentary throughout the game.

 "TASTE MAH KOOPA SHELLS!!!" Roy yelled.

 "I GOTS DA STAR, SUCKERS!!!" Pit shouted.

 "KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE!" a neighbor hollered.

 "They can hear us?!" Marth exclaimed.  After they finished another game, Marth noticed that the room had become silent.  He saw Roy lying down on his bed, fast asleep.  Pit was at the edge of the bed, nodding off.  Marth got up and tapped Pit on the shoulder.  He gestured towards the door, and Pit understood.  The two got up to quietly exit the room, being careful not to wake Roy.

 

* * *

 

 "Hey, are you going to be all right?" Marth asked once they got outside.

 "To be honest, I'm a little worried..." Pit admitted.

 "Then why don't you stay with us for most the day?  Unless we have plans, but otherwise you can come over whenever.  Roy wouldn't mind."

 "Wow, thanks!  I'll come over when I can.  I still have my job, though.  I usually work in the afternoon, but it's kind of all over the place.  On weekends I'm free fortunately.  Aside from that, I'm more worried about how you're holding up."  They reached Pit's room, but he was still waiting for an answer. 

 "...I'm fine," Marth lied.

 "Well if you need anything and Roy isn't there to help you, I'm always here," Pit assured him.

 "Thank you, Pit.  I'll keep that in mind.  Goodnight!"

 "Night!"  Marth smiled, but that smile soon disappeared as Pit shut the door.  _How am I going to deal with this?_

 


	13. Week 2 - Wednesday (Part 1 of 2)

\--- **WEDNESDAY** \---

 A loud sound in the middle of the night woke up a very tired Marth.  He heard the sound again and identified it as someone's knocking on the door.  He looked at the light-up digital clock on the table next to him and saw that it was still two in the morning.  _Who could it be at this time?_ Annoyed, he turned away from the door, only to realize that he was not the only one in his bed.  He almost jumped when he saw Roy next to him.  Still asleep, Roy snuggled against Marth, causing him to blush.  _When did he get here?_

The knocking was even louder this time, and seemingly twice as obnoxious.  Marth groaned and got up to get the door.  He felt Roy stir, and now Marth saw that he looked a bit sad.

 "Don't worry, I'll be back soon," Marth whispered as he planted a kiss on Roy's hand.  Roy smiled, and Marth left to get the door.  He stopped in front of the door, worry starting to wash over him.  _What if the person outside is a madman?_ He quickly ran back to grab his sword.  The knocking came back, lasting much longer than the previous times.

 "Coming, coming," Marth mumbled.  _This person is really persistent!_ He opened the door to see a weary, half-asleep Pit who looked like he could really use some rest.  His hand was still up and continuing to make the knocking motion with his fist.

 "Pit, what are you doing here?" Marth whispered.  Pit wobbled forward and accidentally fell into Marth's arms.

 "I had a nightmare..." Pit mumbled into Marth's arms.

 "Then what did you come over here for?"

 "I couldn't sleep...so can I sleep with you guys?  Please?"  Marth sighed closed the door.

 "Alright, you can stay for the night.  You can use the bed on the left, no one's using it at the moment."  Pit nodded, and Marth had to drag him onto the bed.  Right when he left to go back to sleep, Marth heard whimpering behind him.  He glanced over at Pit, who was thrashing about.

 "I...don't wanna die!  Let...me go..." Pit pleaded in his sleep.  Marth walked over and placed his hand on the angel's shoulder.  This calmed him down after a while, but when he left he started thrashing about again.

 "Dang it, Pit," Marth grumbled.  He heard Roy stir in the background, and he knew he had to head back soon.  He sighed and picked up Pit carefully and relocated him next to Roy.  _There, he should keep him company.  I'll just sleep in the other bed then._ His eyes widened when he saw Roy wrap his arms around Pit and pull him close.  Pit smiled and wrapped both his legs and arms around him.  Marth's mouth hung open in shock.  Annoyed, he crawled in next to Roy and tried to pry Pit's fingers off Roy.  Pit frowned and started squirming, and Roy held his head so close that they were nearly kissing.  Marth scowled.  He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and pressed himself against him.  That finally got the unconscious general's attention.  He leaned back into Marth with a smile, but he still wouldn't let go of Pit.  Only partially satisfied, Marth sighed and eventually drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 "Good morning..." Roy said as he yawned and stretched his arms.  He opened his eyes slowly, at the same time that Pit opened his.  Their eyes met, and it took a few seconds for them to realize the awkward situation they were in.

 "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" they screamed in unison.  Pit fell off the bed, and Roy fell onto Marth.

 "Ow," Marth said.

 "Sorry," Roy replied.  He got off of a still-sleepy Marth, who groaned and sat up.  Pit still had his mouth open.

 "Uhh...what just happened?" A stunned Pit managed.  He got up and stared at Roy.  Both their faces turned bright red.

 "We-Well in my defense, I thought you were Marth!" Roy exclaimed.

 "I was also next to you, Roy, but you still wouldn't let go of Pit," Marth said, who was starting to enjoy this.  Roy's face was burning even more.  Pit backed up a little.

 "...But..." Marth continued. "...Pit, you didn't resist, did you?  In fact, I believe you wouldn't let go...not to mention that you practically wrapped yourself around him."  He smiled and watched the two stare at each other.

 "Umm...it's not like...it meant anything..." Pit eventually said.  Roy nodded in agreement.

 "Sooo...anyways, what exactly are you doing here?" Roy asked.

 "I kept having nightmares, so I came over here," Pit explained.

 "Nightmares about what?"

 "...Ike..."  Roy raised his eyebrow and gestured for him to go on.  "...doing things to me..."  The room fell silent.  Marth went over to hug Pit, and Roy did the same.

 "Don't think about that, okay?  He won't ever do anything like that to you again, I promise," Marth said.

 "How do you know that?" Pit asked.

 "Because I won't let him."  Roy took his arms off Pit to look at Marth with a worried look on his face.

 "But, hey, Marth, you're the one in the most danger here..." Roy pointed out.

 "Maybe...or not," Marth mumbled.

 "What?"

 "Nothing."  The three smashers all sat on Marth's bed in silence.  Pit reached for the TV remote and flipped to the Discovery Channel.  The picture on the TV screen showed a cute little deer sitting in the middle of a meadow.

 "Here is an adorable little deer, peacefully eating grass with the rest of her herd," the person from the TV announced with a monotone voice.

 "Uhh...what are you watching?" Roy asked.

 "Shhh I want to hear," Pit said.  The person continued talking as the deer stood up and took off running.

 "Now she must have heard the sound of a predator and is on the run for her life.  She tries to outrun the cheetah and is almost at the river where she can be safe.  The cheetah closes in on her, but she's almost there.  Almost at the river...Oh!  Too late for the little deer, for she has now become the cheetah's supper."  Pit immediately turned off the TV.  Marth looked down sadly, and Roy fiddled with a pillow.

 "Sooooo," Roy started.

 "The poor deer," Marth mumbled.

 "You like animals, Marth?"  Marth nodded.  "How cute."  Marth's face grew hot.  Meanwhile, Pit was playing around with the remote by juggling it in the air.  He accidentally hit the power button, causing the TV to show the Discovery Channel again.  The announcer was still talking.

 "So now we see the little penguin struggling to swim away from the sea lion about to rip apart its limbs-"

 "STOP THIS MADDNESS!!!" Pit screamed at the TV as he rapidly clicked the button to change the channel.  He calmed down after he skipped past several channels.

 "Now let's play Faaaaamily Feud!!"

 "Much better."  The three smashers watched the show for a few minutes until Roy's stomach growled.  Pit laughed and Marth tried his best not to laugh out loud, but he couldn't help smiling.

 "Hungry, Roy?" Marth asked a blushing general.

 "Umm...kinda..." he replied.

 "Then we should go get something to eat.  What do you say, Pit?"  Pit eventually stopped laughing.

 "Sure thing, I'm pretty hungry myself," he responded.  Roy darted out the door, his mind filled with the thought of food.  Pit followed, and Marth could only stare for a while before heading out.  _Wow, he was that hungry, huh?_ He turned off the TV and ran after the other two.

 

* * *

 

 "That's a lot of food, Roy, are you sure you can finish it?" Marth asked.  His eyes were riveted on the heaping pile of omelets and bagels Roy had gathered.  Roy licked his lips and started demolishing the pile.

 "Hey guys, I've got an idea," Roy said with a mouthful of food.

 "Roy, don't talk with you mouth full.  It's gross," Marth pointed out.  Roy shrugged and continued talking.

 "So about my idea.  You guys want to have a food eating contest?  The food here is unlimited, after all."

 "Food eating contest?  Sounds like fun," Pit said.  The two looked at Marth, who stopped eating for a second.

 "Wait, what, me too?"

 "Well duh, it's more fun with more people!" Roy exclaimed.

 "Ahaha I don't think so.  What's the point of something like this, we're all going to have stomach aches by the end.  Does that sound like fun to you?"  Roy grinned, the mischievous glint back in his eyes.

 "You're scheming something again, aren't you?" Marth asked.

 "Heh heh I think I've got something that will convince you to join in."

 "I highly doubt that, Roy."

 "Alright, but hear me out.  Where there's a winner, there's a prize, right?  Or at least most of the time.  As for the winner of this food eating contest, their prize will be a little...different than what most may expect..."

 "Get to the point."  Roy cleared his throat and flashed a cunning smile at Marth.

 "I say the person who can finish off the most plates is the winner.  As for the prize...the winner will get to have sex with the loser of their choice~!"

 "WHAT?!" It was Marth and Pit's time to scream in unison.

 "You _are_ joking, right?" Pit asked.

 "Nope!  Oh, and did I mention that the two people will have to do it tonight?" Roy announced cheerily.

 "Um, Roy, are you sure about this...?" Pit asked, now nervous.  Roy leaned in to whisper in Pit's ear.

 "Don't worry, I'm just doing this to lure Marth in.  It's also an excuse for me and Marth to do it again," Roy said with a wink.  "Besides, no offense, but I don't think you'd be the one to win anyways."  Before Pit could protest, Roy bounded off to gather some plates and food.  Marth sighed.

 "Typical Roy...I should have known."  Pit let out a light laugh, then readied his fork when Roy got back.

 "Okay guys, no cheating!  For each round, each of us has to finish a whole bagel before continuing.  If they fail to reach those requirements, they're disqualified from the competition.  Compete like you mean it!  Now let's start this thing!"  Roy and Pit started tearing up their food, while Marth ate carefully and daintily.

 "Dude, seriously?" Roy asked as he finished off his plate.

 "You said the goal is how many plates one finishes, not how fast they finish it," Marth reminded him.

 "Yeah, but we kinda wanna get out of here today."  Marth sighed and tried eating faster. 

 "Ugh, I'm already full," Marth said as he finally finished eating.

 "Already?  Dude, let me tell you right now, there's no way you're gonna win," Roy said.

 "Gee, thanks."  The three finished off a second bagel, then a third, and a fourth.  Marth was clutching his stomach by the fourth one.

 "C'mon, is that all you got?" Roy taunted.  Marth scowled and got back in the competition.  They downed a fifth, then a sixth.  By the start of the seventh, Roy groaned and pushed the plate away.

 "Ugh, I feel like my stomach's going to explode..."

 "Not feeling the confidence, Roy?" Marth said with a smile.

 "Yeah, I give up.  It's down to the two of you now.  Good luck Marth, but I doubt you're going to win."

 "Thanks for the encouragement, Roy."

 "Sure thing."  Marth looked over at Pit, who appeared to be struggling.  Marth took a deep breath and continued eating.  _I hope I won't throw up after this..._

Both guys got to their eighth bagel, but neither of them looked willing to finish.

 "How about we call it a tie?" Pit suggested.

 "No ties!" Roy protested.  Marth sighed.

 "Look, Roy, we're both stuffed and not very interested in your little game anymore.  Can we just call it quits?"  Roy pouted, and Marth decided to continue eating.  Pit also tried eating the bagel, though he wasn't looking too good.  They were onto their last bite, until Marth suddenly lurched forward, clutching his stomach with one hand and mouth with the other.

 "Must.  Find.  Trash can," he managed before he sprinted out of the buffet.  Roy gawked at Pit, who finished off the last morsel.

 "Well, I guess I win," Pit said, with a smile.  That smile soon turned upside-down when that information sunk in.  "Wait.  I won.  That means..."  He looked at Roy, who stared back.

 "Uh..." Roy started.

 "I can give up the offer, right?"

 "I'm afraid not.  You won, so you get the prize."

 "Er, do I have to choose right now?"

 "You have until seven o'clock tonight to tell us, at the latest."  Pit nodded, his face a bit pale.  He nervously fiddled around with the salt shaker as the two waited in silence.

 

* * *

 

 "I hate you, Roy," Marth grumbled.

 "Oh, come on, you gotta admit it _was_ kinda fun!  At least in the beginning."  The three slowly walked down a worn-away sidewalk towards their destination: an arcade.

 "At least we can get some exercise by walking there," Pit pointed out.  The other two nodded, though Marth was still annoyed at Roy.  Thanks to him, now his stomach hurt.  _I probably gained a couple of pounds too...that Roy, he's going to pay for this!_

"We're finally here!  Street Fighter, here I cooooome!!!  WOO-HOO!!!" He practically crashed through the walls of the arcade.  The other two followed sluggishly, still full from the earlier competition.

 "You look pale, Marth," Pit observed.  "You want to head back?"

 "After we came all the way here?  No, I'm fine, we can stay.  Thanks for worrying about me though."  They trudged their way into the arcade.  The lights were dimly lit, and there were few people inside.  A very bored-looking worker kept nodding off at the prize exchange.  Marth left to look around for Roy, while Pit stood at the entrance, lost in thought.  He followed Marth until he found Roy, who was hovering over the Street Fighter game with a cup of tokens on the floor beside him.  He saw Marth sigh, and Roy grin at him like he always does.  _I have to choose one of them?  It's not like it'll mean anything, but it makes things a bit awkward..._ Pit was starting to regret winning the competition.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehehehe what have I done? XD


	14. Week 2 - Wednesday (Part 2 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fun begins. Now who does he choose...? （òωó）

Still focused on the Street Fighter game, Roy gestured for Marth to come closer.

 "What?"

 "Is Pit close by?" Roy whispered.

 "I don't see him anywhere.  Why?"

 "About the competition...you do know he won, right?"

 "...Yeah."  The two fell silent until Roy spoke up again.

 "You know, one of us is going to have to do it with him, but it's nothing serious, so let's promise not to get too close to Pit.  Okay?"

 "Get too close?  What do you mean?" asked a confused Marth.

 "As in start to have feelings for him."

 "Roy...do you really think I'd leave you so suddenly like that?"  Roy traced his finger along the edge of the game.

"I just...I don't want to lose you, Marth," he said quietly.  Marth smiled.

"I promise."  Roy started grinning again.

 "Thanks.  And I promise too, of course.  Hey, did you check out the prize exchange yet?  They've got some neat stuff!"

 "You mean like bouncy balls?" Marth joked.

 "No no, they have all sorts of cool things!  Like this huge eraser in the shape of a coin, this bobble head dog, and _3d glasses..._ " Roy stared at him while mouthing "3d."  He kept that up until it sounded like he was hissing.

 "Roy, stop.  You sound haunting.  I can tell you want the 3d glasses, but honestly, are you really ever going to use them?  Not to mention that they won't be of any use..." Marth asked.

 "Oh c'mon, man, then we have a goal!  All we need to earn is a hundred tickets-"

 "A HUNDRED?!"

 "It's not as bad as it sounds.  This one wheel of fortune thing can give you ten easily if you get the timing right!  Now hurry up and buy us some more tokens!" He went back to his game, but Marth turned him around.

 "Exactly why am I the one to buy the tokens?" Marth asked.

 "That _expensive dinner_ and _hard-earned plushie_..."

 "I thought I paid you back already!"

 "Dinner cost eighty bucks."  Marth gawked at him.

 "E-E-Eighty?!  Okay fine, I'll get the tokens."  Roy grinned and showed him a peace sign, while Marth sighed and turned to head towards the token machine.  He was so lost in thought that he almost bumped into Pit.

 "Oh, hey!  Is something the matter, Pit?" Marth asked.

 "Nah, I'm just having difficulty deciding who to-I mean what to play!  Y-Yeah!!" Pit said nervously.

 "Um, okay?  Well I'm going to buy some tokens if you want some.  Roy already got his apparently, he just wants me to get some more."  Pit nodded and followed the prince to the token machine, which was near the entrance of the arcade.  Pit peered outside and noticed that the sky was already a salmon color.  He gulped.  _Uh-oh, it looks like I'm going to have to make up my mind in just a couple of hours..._ He went back to Marth, who handed him a cup full of golden tokens.  He was holding another cup in his hands.

 "Thanks!  But didn't you say Roy wanted more tokens?" Pit asked.

 "Yeah, these are his," Marth replied.

 "Then where are yours?"

 "I don't want any."

 "Why not?  There's so many fun games to play!  Come on, it's okay to have fun every now and then!  You can split the tokens with me, now let's go play some air hockey!"  The angel bounded off towards the air hockey game, dragging a reluctant Marth behind him.

 

* * *

 

 "I still need to give Roy his tokens," Marth mumbled.  He sighed and picked up the thing used to hit the puck.  Before he could even place it on the table, the puck was shot into his goal by Pit.

 "Hey!  I wasn't ready yet!" Marth protested.

 "Then stop looking like you're suffering and have some fun already!"  Marth put the puck on the table and hit it as hard as he could.  _That'll teach him!_ He gawked when the puck shot back into his own goal.

 "HA HA!!  I didn't even have to touch it!" Pit said.  He was laughing so hard that he looked like he could fall onto the floor any second.  Marth's face turned red from embarrassment.

 "W-Well I was just warming up!" he said.

 "By scoring in your own goal?"

"I was merely giving you a head start, that's all."

 "Uh-huh riiiiiiight."  Marth glared at him and picked up the puck, this time hitting it more lightly then before.  Pit returned the puck, and the two juggled it until Marth managed to get it in Pit's goal with one swift hand movement.

 "I scored!" Marth exclaimed.

 "Yeah, once.  The goal is to get to ten points, and I'm still one ahead of you," Pit reminded him with a grin.  They kept playing until they were tied at 9-9.

 "One more point to go..." Pit mumbled.  He struck the puck swiftly, but it missed Marth's goal entirely and kept rebounding against the walls.  It was moving in a blur, and Pit guarded his goal to make sure it wouldn't get in.  Spotting the puck, Marth made it stop abruptly by tapping it and immediately positioned it before sending it on its way into Pit's goal.  Pit could only stare as he witnessed the puck slide into his goal.  The air stopped blowing from the game’s surface, and it was game over.  Marth grinned and punched the air with his fist.

 "I won!  I won, I won, I wooooon!!"  Marth exclaimed.  Pit gave a light laugh, which confused Marth.

 "What's so funny?"

 "See, I told you it would be fun!"  Pit grinned at Marth, then remembered something important.  "Hey, do you know what time it is?"

 "No, why?"  Pit left a befuddled Marth to look for the prize exchange.  He was surprised to see Roy there as well, staring at a pair of 3d glasses through the glass cover.  He was mumbling something about tokens and didn't even notice Pit arrive.  Pit called for the worker, who was snoring on the counter.  He groaned and opened his eyes.

 "What do you want?  Show me your tickets and get out of here.  Hey redhead, didn't I tell you to go away five minutes ago?"  Roy was too mesmerized by the glasses to pay any attention.  His whole face was pressed against the glass.  He looked like he might slip through the glass like a ghost if he wanted to.

 "Um, I just wanted to know the time," Pit explained.  The worker grumbled about something and looked and his watch.

 "It's 6:58.  Now scram."  He made shooing motions at Pit before going back to sleep.  Pit took a deep breath and tapped Roy on the shoulder.  He looked up, surprised to see Pit standing before him.  There was an imprint on the glass where Roy had pressed his face against it.

 "Oh hey, Pit!  Didn't see you there," he said.

 "Um, hey, Roy...I, uh, need to talk to you..."

 "Yeah, what about?"  He stood up and leaned against the counter.

 "Er, actually, I was thinking of speaking to you in private," Pit said as he tilted his head at the worker.

 "Oh okay, then follow me."  Pit took another deep breath to calm himself and followed Roy to the corner of the room, where no one could hear them.  _Am I really doing this?  No going back now..._

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Roy asked.

 "Well, I've...come to a decision."  Roy fell silent as that data was being processed in his mind.

 "Ah."

 "Yeah.  So, um...I guess I should just say it, huh."  He looked into Roy's eyes with all seriousness.  "I want to do it with your boyfriend."

 "Look it's okay, you don't have to-WAIT, WHAT?"

 "Wait, WHAT?" Marth asked as he just happened to come around the corner.  Roy pointed at Marth, then at Pit.

 "Wait...you want to...with him?  I thought, um...okay, uh, wow, um..." Roy managed.  Marth stared at Pit for a few moments before he snapped out of his daze.

 "Uh, right, okay, I guess," Marth said.

 "Look, hey, Marth, if you don't want to, I could take your place-" Roy started.

 "So when should we get started?  Want to head back right now?"  Marth asked.  Pit nodded, and the two started to walk off, leaving a still-stunned Roy standing with his mouth still open.  He ran after them and grabbed Pit's arm.

 "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!  Hold on a second, can you at least give me a reason?  Like why you picked him over me?" he asked.

 "Well, you told me yourself that Marth is your seme, remember?  When you went to warn me about...that man?  And since I have little experience, I thought that choosing Marth would make the most sense..." Pit said.  Roy mulled this over a bit, then pouted.

 "No fair, why does Marth get all the guys?  I used to be popular too, you know!  Maybe I've lost my touch...NO, MY TOUCH!!"  He dropped to his knees and raised his fist at the ceiling.  Marth and Pit shrugged and left the dramatic teen and headed outside.  Even from there, they could still hear him.

 "Whyyyyyyyyyyyy and now I don't even have the 3d glasses..." he sobbed.

 "Let's hurry before he recites a line from _Romeo and Juliet,_ go, go, go!!"  Marth exclaimed as he and Pit picked up the pace.

 "A plague on both your houses!  A plague on both your houses!!" they heard Roy yell.

 "Noooooooo we're too late!!"  They scurried back to the hotel, eager to get away from Roy.

 

* * *

 

 "We made it!" Marth said once they finally reached their room.

 "Ugh, I think I got a cramp.  All those bagels..." Pit groaned.

 "Let's not think about that," Marth said.  Once he and Pit were inside, he locked the door and walked over to Pit, who was already on the bed.  Marth crawled on top of him, but he looked hesitant.

 "Hey, Pit, you know, we can just fake this if you want.  We don't actually have to do it, just make the...er, appropriate sounds that would convince Roy that we actually _are_ doing it," Marth suggested.

 "And how do you suggest we do that?"

 "Well, all you have to do is make erotic moaning sounds-"

 "What?!  No!!" Pit's whole face turned red.  The room fell silent as Marth pondered what they could do to convince Roy.

 "You know..." Pit started.  "It might be easier if we just...well...actually did it."  Right as he said that, they heard loud knocking at the door.

 "You know, it's awfully silent in there~" Roy chimed.  Marth sighed.

 "Roy, why do you want us to do it so badly?" Marth asked.

 "Cuz I like annoying you," was his excuse.

 "Well then you better not come in."  Marth turned to Pit.  His eyes no longer displayed benevolence, but were rather glazed over with lust.

 "Marth, why are you looking at me like that-Ah!" Pit's eyes widened as Marth swiftly undid the angel's belt and removed his tunic, tossing it onto the floor.  He tossed away his own gloves and leaned in to suck on his neck.

 "M-Marth...!  You're really doing this?"  Marth looked up for a second to stare into his eyes.

 "You're the one who said it, remember?  That it would be easier if we actually did it.  And since it doesn't mean anything anyways, we might as well have a little fun doing so~"  Not long after he said that, Pit slowly raised his hips against Marth, who blushed in surprise.

 "Like this?" Pit smiled, and Marth returned the smile.

 "Yes..."  Marth moved his way down to the uke's pants.  He brushed his index finger back and forth along his crotch.  Pit's wings flapped a little against the bed.

 "Nnnnn...Maaaarth...!!" Pit jolted up and grabbed Marth's hand.

 "Is something wrong, Pit?"

 "I...I'm going to cum if you...keep that up..." Pit breathed.  Marth nodded and took his hand away.

 "So soon, huh?  Can't hold back much, I see..."  Pit blushed and gently lowered his pants.  Marth put two fingers in front of Pit's face, but he only stared at them.

 "See, now this is where you open your mouth," Marth said with a smile.

 "Oh!  Um, r-right...I guess..."

 "Pit, you do know what I'm going to do next, right?"

 "Uhh...sure?"  Marth pulled away his fingers.

 "You sound uncertain.  I thought you said you...experienced it before?" Marth asked.

 "Only a little bit...kinda...?" Pit responded, confused.

 "Wait...you mean you're still a virgin?" Marth backed off him completely.  Pit noticed what he was doing and quickly grabbed his arm.

 "Wait!  Are you leaving?  Did I do something wrong?"

 "Pit...I don't know if we should carry on with this.  I don't want to...er, taint you..."  He tried to get up again, but Pit wrapped himself around him before he could leave.  Marth's breathing started to speed up when he felt the angel's hips pressing into his own.  Pit put his hands on Marth's chest and tilted his head at him.

 "Are you...really going to stop now?  But it's been so fun..." Pit smiled at Marth, who was starting to breathe even faster.

 "But...if you let me do this, then that means you would have lost your virginity to...me.  Don't you want to wait until you find someone you're close to first?"  Pit groaned and grinded his hips into Marth, making him gasp.  Marth felt the blood in his head rush downwards, and he felt himself harden even more.

 "Just make love to me already..." Pit mumbled.  Marth smiled and nodded, pressing Pit back against the bed.  This time Pit didn't hesitate to open his mouth.  Once Marth thought he was done, he withdrew his fingers and began scissoring Pit's hole.

 "Ah...!  That feels weird..."

 "You're so tight..."  Marth withdrew his fingers.  "Now that I've prepared you, open your legs for me."  Pit moved apart his legs as Marth unzipped his pants.

 "Like this?" Pit asked.  Marth nodded and slowly brought the tip of his arousal into Pit.  Pit gasped and tightened his grip on the bed sheets.

 "Whoa, what are you doing?  It feels..." Pit threw his head back as Marth delivered the thrust.  His wings flapped in excitement.

 "Oh!  So good!  Ah~ Ah♥!"

 "Wow, so erotic~"  Marth struck at Pit's pleasure spot again, giving the heavenly smasher another dose of pleasure.  Pit was panting.

 "Ah!  Ohhhh Marth, give me more♥!"

 "So dirty for an angel, are you not~?"  He thrusted again.

 "Nnnn...Marth...Ohhhhh♥!"  Another thrust.  "Ah~ Ah!!  I'm cumming!!"  He let his seed spill at the same time that Marth climaxed inside him.  Pit shuddered when he felt a surge ripple through his body.

 "I...*huff* couldn't...*huff* control myself..." Marth panted.  The only thing that could be heard in the room was heavy breathing.  The breathing quieted after a few minutes, and Marth finally took himself out of Pit.  He collapsed onto the bed next to him.

 "Well...how did I do?" Marth turned over to look at Pit.  The angel was already fast asleep with a smile on his face.  Marth couldn't help but smile himself.  _Looks like he liked it.  Wow, two virgins in a week...it seems almost criminal.  I hope Roy won't be angry at me..._ Marth gently scooped up Pit in his arms and moved him over to the clean bed, being careful not to wake him.  He slowly lifted the blanket over him.  Pit shuffled around a bit to get comfortable, while Marth gathered the dirtied bed sheets.  _Ugh, not the laundry again._ He zipped his pants and neatly folded the sheets.

Holding the laundry in one hand, Marth opened the door to see Roy crouched down next to the wall.  He didn't look up when Marth came outside.

 "Um, Roy?"  No answer.  _Maybe he's asleep._

"...Don't ever do that again," Roy said quietly.  _Never mind._

 "I thought you wanted me to do it?" Marth sat down next to Roy, still holding onto the sheets.  Roy lifted his head to look at Marth.  He looked...hurt.

 "I didn't expect you two to have so much fun," Roy said through his teeth.  Marth's eyes narrowed.

 "What, did you expect me to be terrible at it?  Did you want me to fail?" Marth asked.

 "Yeah, I guess I did."  Marth sighed loudly, clearly irritated.  He left towards the laundry room, but this time Roy tagged along as well.  He held onto his arm, but Marth stopped to glare at him.

 "What do want, Roy?" Marth asked, his voice louder than usual.

 "I'm not going to let you go alone!"  Marth sighed and continued walking.  He had to stop a couple of times to wake up Roy, who kept nodding off.

 "Roy, if you're tired, maybe you should go back-"

 "No!  I'm not leaving you," Roy stated.

 "Alright..." Marth found the keys to the laundry room and opened it.  He prepared the washing machine, and Roy immediately plopped down on the ground, eager to go to sleep.

 "Just go back already, there's no point in you coming here," Marth said.

 "I told you, I'm not leaving!  I don't care how much you hate me right now, I'm not gonna risk you getting hurt again!!" Roy exclaimed.  Marth stayed silent.  He was still annoyed at Roy, but he didn't want to be left alone either.  Roy eventually broke the awkward silence.

 "Hey, Marth...I didn't mean what I said.  About expecting you to be terrible at it.  Well, okay, to be honest, I kinda was hoping that you'd fail," Roy said.  Marth glared daggers at him.  "W-Wait!  I...I was only hoping that 'cuz I didn't want you to get so...into Pit.  You two really sounded like lovers."  Roy poked at the ground.

 "Roy, I liked Pit only as a friend then, and that remains the same to this day.  You're the only one I have feelings for," Marth said.  Roy smiled.

 "Really?  So you didn't feel the least bit attracted to him then?"

 "Of course not.  And I'm quite certain that he feels the same way." Marth stared at Roy and smiled.

 "...What?" Roy looked confused.

 "Were you jealous of Pit?"

 "Whaaaat?  No..." Roy looked away to avoid eye contact.

 "I think you were."

 "I was not!"

 "It's obvious you're lying, Roy.  Just admit it." 

 "Alright, fine.  I was je...je...jelo...jelooous...?" Roy admitted.

 "Is that a question?  Whatever, it doesn't matter.  Let's just forget we ever had this fight, okay?"

 "I think that would be best," Roy said as he turned to grin at Marth.  He stretched his arms and leaned back against a washing machine. "Sooooo...when do we get to-"

 "Don't even think about it."

 "Awww but why not?"

 "I'm tired, Roy.  Let's not..."

 "We don't have to do it today!  Maybe if we have a schedule-" A flash of soft, white fabric turned the room dark.  Roy struggled around in the sheets, his arms and legs flinging everywhere.  When he finally found an opening, his hair looked even more messy than usual.  Marth tried to hide his smile but burst out laughing instead.

 "Hey!" Roy complained.  He frowned at him, but it didn't take long until he broke into a grin.  _Finally he's laughing!_

"Ha ha, you look ridiculous...Come on, let's leave."  His laughing subsided, but the smile remained.  He reached out his hand, but Roy didn't just take it like he expected.  Marth saw a sly glint in the general's eyes before he was yanked to the ground.

 "Uwah!!" Marth was covered in a sea of white, blocking out his light source. "Rooooooy!!!  Get me ooooout!!!"  Roy clutched his stomach as he laughed his head off.  Finally Marth broke free, his hair in a mess now too.

 "Roooooooooy!!!" Roy was still laughing as Marth frantically tried brushing his hair back to normal.  His annoyed expression turned to panic as he realized that something was missing.

 "My tiara!" Marth cried out.

 "...I don't know what to say to this," Roy responded.  Marth shuffled around in the bed sheets. "Why do you like that thing so much anyways?"

 "My sister gave it to me," Marth explained.  Roy had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud again.

 "Your...sister?"  Marth nodded.

 "My sister Elice.  She's the only family I've got left, so that tiara is very important to me. ...Ah!  I found it!"  He placed the accessory back atop his head and began to fold up the laundry.  Roy picked up the keys and held the door open for Marth.

 "Now let's go before I collapse right here and now," Roy said, rubbing his eyes in drowsiness.

 "Oh, by the way.  I think it's best if we sleep together for tonight, because, er...Pit's asleep on your bed right now," Marth said as they walked swiftly down the hallway.  Roy smiled.

 "Together, hm~?  Oh, I don't mind..."  Marth shook his head, while Roy beamed at him.

 

* * *

 

 "Alright, we're here.  Now remember to be quiet, okay?"  Roy nodded, but he was only half-listening.  All he wanted was to go to sleep already.  He swiped the card key and stumbled onto the bed the second the door was open.

 "Um, Roy?  I haven't put on the bed sheets yet," Marth whispered.  Roy groaned, his face pressed against the bed.  Marth lifted the sleepy Roy off the mattress and quickly arranged it so that they could get some rest.  Roy crawled up the bed like a zombie and laid across it diagonally.  Marth sighed and adjusted the redhead so they could both fit.

 "Good night, Roy," Marth whispered.

 "Good ni...zzzzz..."  Marth smiled and drifted off to sleep himself.

 


	15. Week 2 - Thursday (Part 1 of 2)

\--- **THURSDAY** \---

 Marth frowned when he felt an elbow poke into his ribs.  He groaned and opened his eyes to see an unconscious general thrashing about in his sleep.  Marth sat up and looked at Roy.  _Maybe he's having a nightmare._ He dismissed that thought when he saw him smile.  Marth carefully pushed him away and tried going back to sleep.  That plan didn't last for long.

 "...Marth..." Roy mumbled.  Marth's eyes shot open.  _Is he dreaming about me?_ Marth crawled over to look at Roy's face.  He appeared so innocent, and he was...blushing?

 "Ohhhh, Marth..." Roy moaned.  Marth's whole face was burning.  He leaned in closer to hear better.

 "Nnnn...Ah...Marth, ohhhhh..."  Marth's heart started beating faster.  _I have to wake him before either of us get too excited..._ He shook Roy with both hands and urged him to wake up.  A look of panic spread across Roy's face.

"Earthquake!" he said, still in his sleep.

 "No, you idiot, wake up!" Marth whispered.  He heard Pit shift around in the bed.

"Marth?  Roy?" he asked groggily.  He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  Roy finally opened his eyes and looked up to see Marth leaning over him.  He was so close that Roy caught the scent of his hair.  _Lavender?  I never knew he smelled so nice..._ The two stared at each other, until Roy frowned.  _Wait...Marth is leaning over for some reason...if by any chance I happened to sleep talk, then that would mean..._ His face grew hot, and so did Marth's.  Snapping to his senses, the prince swiftly backed off of Roy so fast that he fell off the bed.

 "Uwah!!" Marth hit the floor back-first.  "Ow."  Roy rolled over and reached out his hand.

 "Are you okay?" Roy asked as he pulled his boyfriend up.  Marth nodded.  They stared at each other as a few seconds passed.  "Umm...you can let go of my hand now."  Marth blushed and released his grip.

 "Er, right," Marth responded.  He stared at the ground in embarrassment.  Pit cleared his throat, making the two jump.

 "Oh, um, Pit, hey, good morning," Roy managed.  Marth just nodded.

 "So..." Pit started.

 "Er, now that everyone's awake, I guess it's breakfast time?" Roy asked.

 "Alright, then let's go!" Pit jumped out of the bed, and Roy quickly put up his hand to cover his eyes while Marth stood gawking.

 "What?" Pit looked befuddled.

 "Um...Pit?  You might want to put some clothes on..." Marth said.

 "Eh?  ...AH!!!" Pit grabbed the bed sheets and used them to cover his area.  His face couldn't be more red.  "Uhhh...I...uhhh...sorry..."  Marth smiled.

 "It's okay, Pit.  Here, your clothes."  Marth gathered Pit's clothing, which was still on the ground.  Pit thanked him but stopped to stare at Marth.

 "What's wro-OH.  Right.  Don't worry, I'm not looking," Marth turned around to give the angel his privacy.  Roy was still covering his eyes.

 "Okay, I'm done.  Now we can go, right?"

 "Hold on, I'll be right back," Marth said as he headed off to the bathroom.

 "Oh come on, your hair's fine!" Roy said with a smile.

 "Says the guy with the messy hair," Marth replied.  Once Marth left, Roy looked at Pit.

 "Hey, Pit...in all honesty, I want to ask you something," Roy said.

 "Okay, shoot."

 "What do you think of Marth?"  Pit almost choked on his own spit.

 "Where did that come from?  Uh, he's a friend?"

 "So you don’t have any feelings for him or anything?"

 "What-No!  Did you think last night meant something?"

 "Wait...so you really don't have any feelings for him?  Even after that?" Roy looked confused.  Pit laughed.

 "Nope.  He's all yours, Roy."  Roy smiled in relief.  Marth walked out of the bathroom with his hair perfectly combed like always and his tiara placed neatly on his head.

 "Shall we head off?" Marth asked.  The other two nodded and bounded out the door, leaving Marth to chase after them once again.

 

* * *

 

 "Is that all you're getting?" Roy asked, looking at the salad on Marth's nearly-empty plate.

 "I'm on a diet," Marth said.

 "...You're kidding, right?"

 "Do I look like I'm kidding?  Thanks to you, I gained three pounds yesterday!"

 "Oh c'mon, it's not even noticeable!  Besides, that's good for you.  You gotta eat more."  Marth sighed and stabbed at the salad.  Roy plopped one of his biscuits onto Marth's plate.  Marth glared daggers at him, making him whimper and sink down in his seat.

 "How are you ladies doing?"  Not one of them saw the man approach their table with a plate piled high with food.  He grabbed a chair and joined them, receiving several murderous glances.  Pit's heart almost stopped.  His face was drained of color and his palms clammy.  He backed up in his seat, prepared to bolt.  _Please don't see me, please don't see me!_ Unfortunately for him, Ike was straight across from him.  He looked at the petrified angel with the same, scowling expression as always.

 "Hey, don't look at me like that.  I'm not gonna hurt you," he said.  Pit's shock turned to rage.

 "You're lying!  You would love to hurt me right now, I know it!  Just a week ago, you wanted to kill me!!!" Pit shrieked.  He was going to say more, but Marth grasped his shoulder.  He gave him a look of warning telling him to quiet down.

 "...I suppose I did overreact," Ike speculated.  Pit looked like he was going to scream, but Marth clasped a hand over his mouth.  Tears threatened at Pit's eyes, but he didn't want to show weakness in front of that jerk.

 "Is it so hard to know _not_ to come here?" Roy asked with a glare.

 "Hey, I believe you still owe me for saving your hind from jail," Ike pointed out.

 "What do you want, Ike?" Marth's eyes were cold and unforgiving.

 "I just want to hang out with my friends, that's all."

 "Friends _?  Friends_?!" Now Marth was the one yelling.

 "What, is it so hard to have a good time with everyone all together for once?"

 "With you around, quite."

 "I told you, I won't hurt anyone.  You have my word," Ike promised.

 "Bullcrap."  Roy whistled.  Marth was infuriated.  "Do you really think any of us are stupid enough to trust you?  Tell me something.  How can you hurt others immensely and then not care the tiniest bit?"

 "Guess that's makes me an asshole then, huh?"  The table became silent.  "...But.  I do regret it afterwards.  A lot."

 "Well you should," Marth said.  Pit fingered the sides of his cup filled to the brim with chocolate milk.  Acting on impulse, he splashed the milk in Ike's face.  Roy and Marth both let out a gasp and held their breaths, afraid of what was about to happen next.  Much to their surprise, Ike merely wiped himself with a napkin.

 "Guess I deserved that, huh."  He went back to eating like nothing had happened.  Roy spun his fork on the table like a pinwheel.  Pit nervously scratched at the side of the table while eyeing the exit.  Marth was the only one calm enough to eat, though he was still unnerved by not only the situation, but the fact that Ike was sitting next to him.

 "Well this is awkward," Roy said.

 "No kidding," Pit grumbled.  Ike looked over at Marth's plate as he chomped down onto his chicken wing.

 "I thought we talked about this before," Ike said, pointing to Marth's plate.

 "I have to eat less now," Marth mumbled.

 "Why?  Did you gain weight or something?"  Marth's face turned red.

 "Wha-You can tell?!" He looked at Ike like he was going to murder him.

 "Er, well, it was just a guess?"  Marth's glare worsened, and Ike moved his chair back.  "Just kidding, just kidding!  Besides, um, you look better now anyways-"

 "So it is noticeable."

 "ACK!  No!  No, it's not!!  Anyone care to stop me?"

 "Nah, we're good," Roy said with a smile.  He leaned in to whisper in Pit's ear.  "Ike's dead.  Once you piss off Marth, there's no getting away.  Trust me."  He shuddered in recollection of a mortifying memory involving a chilling discussion about hair cuts.

Marth got up, his eyes locked on Ike.  Ike moved his chair back even more.

 "Oh come on!  It's no big deal!  It's not like I'm calling you fat or anything."

 "You think someone would call me fat?"

 "Man, the only way that someone would call you fat would be if they were blind and didn't understand what that word meant.  Besides, how did we even get on this topic?  All I came here for was my breakfast," Ike said as he scooted his chair back and resumed eating.  Marth raised an eyebrow at him.

 "You eat chicken for breakfast?" he asked.

 "Is there something wrong with that?"

 "I think you're the one who needs to go on a diet."

 "What, you want to switch plates or something?  Alright, fine."  Ike was about to swap plates with him but hesitated.  He looked at his chicken, then at Marth.  He slowly pulled back his plate.  "...Maybe another day."  Marth sighed and sat back down.

 "Hey you guys want to head over to the beach again today?" Roy suggested.

 "You guys aren't gonna ditch me again, are you?" Pit asked.

 "No, we won't, I promise!  And this time make sure to put on sunscreen."  Pit winced.

 "Oh yeah huh."

 "Cool, the beach, huh?  Mind if I join this time?" Ike asked.  Roy frowned.

"What, do you think you're part of this group now or something?  No way you're coming along!" Roy exclaimed.  Ike's eyes narrowed.  Marth spoke up before Ike could retort.

 "Roy, just let him come with us."

 "WHAT?!" Both Roy and Pit looked at him in shock.

 "What?" asked a very surprised Ike.

 "It's just one time.  Besides, I'll...talk to him.  It'll be fine."

 "You're kidding, right?  Did you maybe hit yourself on the head this morning when you fell off the bed?  'Cuz I think that may be a factor here..." Roy said.

 "I'm serious."

 "So am I."  Marth looked at Ike, but he maintained his poker face.

 "You're...okay with this?" Ike asked.

 "Were you not the one who asked?"

 "Yeah, but...your buddies here don't seem to agree with you."

 "Yeah, Marth, are you crazy?!  Inviting your ex-boyfriend with us to the beach?  If he's going, then I'm out," Roy said.  He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Marth.

 "Please, Roy, just let him come this one time.  I'm tired of all this fighting going on, don't you think it would be nice if we had a day where we can be free of worry?" Marth tried.  Roy let out a loud sigh.

 "Fine.  But I'm not happy about it.  See you in our room." Roy got up and glared at Marth.  He scowled at him and walked out of the buffet without another word.  Pit looked around nervously, then got up and ran after Roy.  Marth slumped back in his chair and groaned.

 "What have I done..."

 "Hey don't take it so hard.  That guy's so annoying anyways, how can you stand being with him?" Ike asked.

 "Don't talk badly of Roy!" Marth exclaimed.  Ike backed up a bit again, and the two stared at each other in silence.

 "I think it would be better if we talked in my room," Ike suggested.  Marth raised an eyebrow at him.

 "You have a room?"

 "Where did you think I was staying?  Once you're done eating we can go."

 

* * *

 

"Wow, it looks the same," Marth commented as he walked through the door.  "Only there's one bed and it's bigger than the ones Roy and I have in our room."  Ike nodded and gestured for Marth to sit down with him.  Marth stared at the bed, then at the floor, which was less than pleasant to look at.  Ike's clothes were lying around in messy heaps so that Marth had to tip-toe his way towards the bed.

 "Jeez, Ike!  This place is such a mess!  Why don't you clean up?" Marth complained.

 "Do I look like I give a damn about how my place looks?"  Ike hopped onto his bed and lied down.  Marth sighed and bent down to pick up the mess of clothes.  He began to neatly fold them and stack them on top of one another.

 "...What are you doing?" Ike asked.

 "Cleaning up this pigsty.  How can you live like this?"

 "Quit that, Marth, you look like a maid," Ike said with a chuckle.  He held out his hand, but Marth just stared at it.  He eventually put the clothes down and sat next to Ike on the bed.

 "Ike, let's be serious here.  About what happened between you and me...Don't expect me to forgive you anytime soon," Marth said as he stared at the slightly cleaner floor.

 "I know.  And I also know that apologizing probably won't do much, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry anyways."  Marth scoffed.

 "Then why do I doubt you?"

 "Do you?  I believe you were the one to convince Roy and Pit to let me come along."  Marth fell silent.  After a while, Ike spoke up again.

 "You still miss me, don't you?"  Marth turned to glare at him.

 "What?  That's absurd!  Ugh..."  He held his head like he was in pain.  "I hate this..."  Ike leaned Marth against his shoulder, but Marth immediately pushed away.

 "What are you doing?" he demanded.

 "Why do you have to look so damn depressed?"  Marth opened his mouth but closed it as he changed his mind.

 "...I look depressed to you?"

 "Very."

 "..."  Marth stood up to leave.  He paused at the door to look at Ike a final time.  He looked exhausted, his eyes distant.  "I'll see you at the beach."

 "Marth..."  He had already shut the door before Ike could stop him.  He bent down to pick up the perfectly folded clothes and went over to place them in his drawer.  He fingered the cold knob, his eyes set on the dark brown wood of the drawer.  _Jeez, Marth...What will it take to win you back?_ He groaned and lied back down on his bed.

 "Damnit..."

 

* * *

 

 Nobody said a single word the whole way to the beach.  Roy wouldn't even look at Marth.  He was walking so fast that Marth had to jog to keep up.  Marth hesitated but decided to end the silence at last.

 "Er, it's really hot today, huh?  Perfect for getting in the water."

 "Yeah."

 "Can you help me set up?"

 "Fine."

 "Did you pack the snacks?"

 "Yeah."

 "How long are we going to stay here?"

 "Dunno."

 "What do you want to do?"

 "Dunno."

 "Are you capable of answering with more than one word?"

 "Nah."  Marth and Roy glared at each other.  They had set up halfway and didn't look like they were going to finish anytime soon.  Ike shrugged and finished laying out the towel.  He threw down the cooler and the bag filled with snacks and sunscreen onto the towel.  Pit looked down at his feet nervously.  His wings fluttered a little when he felt a sudden breeze.  _The tension between those two could create a blizzard..._

"Well this is awkward," Ike pointed out.  Roy glared daggers at Ike before stretching his arms and lying down on the towel.  He put an arm over his eyes to block out the sun.

 "Are you going to stay like that the whole time?" Marth asked.

 "Probably."

 "I hope you burn," Marth mumbled under his breath.  Ike heard and took a step back.  Pit finally gathered his courage to enter the failure of a conversation.

 "Um, I think I should go..."

 "You don't have to leave.  Come over here and relax with me, the sun feels amazing like this," Roy said as he gestured for Pit to walk over.  He took a step towards Roy.

 "Now wait just a moment, Pit.  It's obvious that playing in the ocean is much more fun than lying around and feeling the scorching sun burn you up.  Come with me instead," Marth said.  Pit looked at Marth, then at Roy.  The two were glaring at each other again.  Ike stepped in between the two, averting their attention to him.

 "Cut it out already.  You two are being childish."  Marth smirked as an idea came to him.  He linked arms with Ike and leaned his head against his shoulder.  He smiled when he saw Roy twitch in rage.

 "Alright, fine.  You go have your little fun with Pit while I go splash around with Ike.  I'm sure you don't mind, do you now?" Marth said, still smiling.  Roy took a deep breath to calm himself.

 "Don't get eaten by a shark, sweetie."

 "Don't burn and die, honey."  Ike swore the temperature around them dropped ten degrees.  _Holy shit it's like they're radiating a dark aura or something._ He was dragged off by a very annoyed prince away from the other two.  In the corner of his eye, he saw Roy in the same position as before, with Pit still standing awkwardly without a clue of what to do or say.

 "Uhhh, Marth?  Do you have a plan, 'cuz redhead there looked far from happy...At one point I thought his head was literally going to combust or something," Ike said once they were far away from where they set up.  They stopped walking once they reached the shoreline.  Marth looked at the ground.  He mumbled something, but Ike couldn't make sense of it.

 "Hey speak up, I can't understand a word you're-"

 "That bastard should get run over a truck and thrown into a volcano after being pulverized by a stampede of flesh-eating monsters," Marth nearly shouted.  Ike was stunned.  _Damn, he's scary as heck when he's pissed.  And over such a minor dispute too, yeesh..._

"Er, yeah, well, putting that lovely image aside, you know we have to head back there eventually..." Ike pointed out.  Marth scoffed.

 "I'm aware of that.  Not that it matters for he'll probably ditch soon anyways."

 "Marth..."

 "So here's the plan.  We're pretty far from them so they may not be able to hear us, but they can easily see what we're doing.  So I say we make Roy jealous, which would be sure to tick him off for good.  I want to teach him a lesson he'll remember for a long time to come.  Then he'll have to apologize!"

 "You mean all that's needed for this meaningless quarrel to end is for one of you to utter two simple words?  Three if you don't use the conjunction."

 "Yes, but I'm not going to be the one to apologize.  So kiss me, you big idiot," Marth demanded.

 "Wait, what-"  Ike didn't have much time to react before Marth grabbed his head in his hands and kissed him.

 

* * *

 

 "Ugh, Marth can be so irritating sometimes," Roy complained.  He patted the space next to him, signaling Pit to sit down.

 "Why can't you two just make up?  It's not that big a deal..."

 "Not that big a deal?!  Marth invited _Ike_ over for crying out loud!" Roy shouted.  Pit whimpered and backed away from him. 

 "But...don't all you have to do is apologize and this will all be history?" Pit asked.

 "As if.  There's no way I'm apologizing!  Marth should be the one to say he's sorry.  Ike will probably freak him out in some way and he'll have no choice but to come back here."  He sat up and shielded his eyes from the sunlight.  He squinted at the two bluenettes in the distance.  _Marth's probably already freaked out by now, he's going to be turning around any moment-_

Roy's eyes widened when he saw him lean in and kiss Ike.

 "MAAAAAAAAAARTH!!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I doooooooooooooooone


	16. Week 2 - Thursday (Part 2 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating from the bottom of the stairs near my friend's house that has WiFi. This is what I get for not having Internet. XD
> 
> Blue popsicles always make me think of the sea-salt ice cream from Kingdom Hearts...Ah, the memories.

Marth wrapped his arms around Ike and pressed his lips against his.  He was about to withdraw when Ike slipped his tongue in.  Marth was surprised by the action but decided to play along.  The two tongues wrestled each other for several seconds.  Marth broke apart the kiss for air.

 "Thanks for playing along, that should be enough to-" Marth was interrupted when Ike went in for another kiss.  He moved his hands down to Marth's waist and let his tongue explore his mouth.  Marth thought he heard his name in the background but paid little attention to it.

 "GET YOUR DIRTY LIPS OFF HIM!!!" A screaming Roy tackled Ike and sent him down into the sand.  Marth stepped back in shock, his eyes wide.  _Whoa, he really snapped!_

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Ike asked.  He fought back Roy as they tumbled into the waves.  Roy reached for Ike's neck again but was pulled back by a certain angel who had flown his way there.

 "Damnit Pit, let me go, let me go!!" Roy struggled against him, but Pit wouldn't release his grip.

 "Dang-it-Marth-just-apologize-already!!! Pit shouted.

 "What?!  Why me?!"

 "Cuz you're acting like a child!  Scratch that, both of you apologize!"

 "NO WAY!!!" Marth and Roy yelled in unison.  Roy freed himself and turned towards Pit, ready to attack.  His eyes burned with rage.  Right as he raised his fist, Ike sent a chopping attack at his neck with his hand.  Roy slumped to the ground unconscious, and Ike caught him before he fell into the water.  The three stood motionless for a while to calm down.  Ike hoisted the noble onto his shoulder and started to carry him towards the towel the group had set up, leaving Marth and Pit alone.  Pit turned to glare at Marth.

 "You're an idiot, Marth," Pit said.  He turned to leave towards Ike, who had already laid down Roy on the towel.  Marth sighed and chased after him.  He came back to see Pit pick up his belongings and start to head off.

 "Hey!  Where are you going?" Marth asked.

 "Where do you think?  I'm leaving.  Don't forget to apologize to Roy!"

 "Apologize?!  No way-"

 "Don't be stupid!!"  Pit's glare prevented Marth from speaking up again.  He watched him run off in the distance as he sat down next to Ike on the towel.  Ike was rummaging around in the cooler for something when he pulled out two popsicles wrapped in plastic.  He gently tossed one to Marth, who fumbled a bit before catching it.

 "Huh?  Is this for me?"

 "No, it's for the sand.  You can give the wrapper to me, I'll put it in a pile."  Marth nodded and looked at the unconscious general.

 "Jeez, why must he always overreact..." Marth mumbled.  He unwrapped the plastic to reveal a frigid, blue popsicle that had ice particles glistening on its smooth surface.  He bit off a small piece and let it melt in his mouth.  _Tastes like blueberry._ He looked over at Ike, who was chomping down on a bright orange one.  He was staring off at the ocean.

 "Wasn't it your plan to make him jealous?  Looks like you succeeded.  Feeling proud, princess?" Ike asked.

 "No...but why must he hate you so much?"

 "Why don't you?"  Marth brought the ice cream halfway to his mouth.  _Why don't I?_

"Your popsicle's melting, you better eat quickly," Ike pointed out.  The flavored ice was already dripping down Marth's hand, but he barely noticed.  His mind was distracted by something else.

 "Was I being an idiot today?" Marth asked.

 "Yeah, pretty much," Ike stated bluntly.  "But your pal Roy wasn't acting too bright either.  I say both you guys were idiots.  Of course, Roy is always an idiot so I guess there's no big surprise there."  Marth wanted to say something but decided against it.  He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice half of his popsicle start to tilt.  Ike moved closer to Marth, keeping a close eye on the ice cream.

 "Marth, your popsicle's going to-" He quickly reached out a hand to catch the falling dessert.  "-fall apart."

 "Ah.  I didn't notice-"

 "Open your mouth."

 "What?"

 "Just do it, it's starting to drip through my fingers."  Marth did as he was told and let Ike feed him the popsicle.  Ike was about to pull out his hand but was taken by surprise when Marth closed his mouth on the two fingers still left inside his mouth.

 "Uhhh, Marth?  Just so you're aware, we're eating ice cream, not having sex," Ike reminded him.  Marth turned a bright red and let Ike take out his fingers.  "...Unless you want to." 

"What-NO!!" Marth cried, a little louder than he should have.  His face was completely flustered, and he stared down at the towel as he finished off the last of his popsicle.  He threw the stick down next to Ike's.

 "Man, it's really hot today.  You feeling okay?" Ike asked.  Marth nodded.

 "Why do you ask?"

 "Someone could get heatstroke in this weather.  We should move to the water."  Ike got up and moved in the direction of the cool ocean breeze.  Marth glanced at Roy before hurrying after the Crimean.

 "Hey, where are you going?" Marth asked.  Ike had already waded into the ocean until the water was up to his chest.  He gestured for Marth to come over, but he looked hesitant.

 "C'mon, it's nice and cool over here."  Marth nodded and waded in after him.  He was startled at first by the sudden change in temperature but quickly adjusted to the chilly water.

 "Watch out, Marth, here comes a wave!" He yelped when Ike lifted him up as the wave hit both of them.  Marth wrapped his arms around Ike's neck and closed his eyes so the water wouldn't get in them.

 "I-Ike?!  What are you doing?"  Another wave came, even bigger than the previous one.  Marth jumped, accidentally pressing his knee into Ike's face.

 "Ow."

 "Sorry."  The waves became more calm, giving Ike time to lower Marth back down.  He didn't get a chance to put him all the way down since another large wave was already closing in on them.  Marth jumped up again, wrapping both his arms and legs around Ike's neck.  He heard Ike say something, but the sound was muffled.

 "What was that?" Marth asked.  Ike staggered back a bit and lowered the prince down.  Marth was surprised to see Ike look slightly flustered.

 "I was trying to tell you that your crotch was in my face," Ike said.  Marth blushed and stared at Ike.

 "Uhh...I-I'm sorry!  I didn't...that wasn't..."

 "Don't worry, I know it was on accident.  Felt good though."

 "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIke!!!"

 "Just kidding.  Let's head back and dry off.  You're so cute when you're flustered, you know that?"  Marth blushed again and quickly walked ahead in embarrassment.  He spotted Roy thrash around like he was in pain.

 "What's gotten into him?" Ike asked.  Roy still had his eyes closed, but he had one hand clutching his forehead.  Ike frowned.  "This doesn't look good."

 "What's wrong?  He couldn't have gotten heatstroke, could he?" Marth asked.

 "Looks like it to me.  We better bring him back to our-I mean your room," Ike said as he slung Roy onto his shoulder.

 "Can't we just splash him with seawater?  Or just dunk him in the ocean," Marth suggested.

 "I know you're still angry at him, and trust me, I'm not too fond of him myself.  But I don't think leaving him out here is a very smart idea."  Marth took a long look at Roy, who already looked really ill.  His face was beaded with sweat, and his eyes were still closed.  Marth pressed his palm against his forehead to feel that it was burning hot.  _He can't be this hot from just the sun...He really does need to be in a cooler area._

"Alright, let's bring him back," Marth said.  He folded up the towel and picked up the equipment they had brought out to the beach.  Ike took the cooler from him with his free hand.

 "Um, Ike?  I think I should get that..." Marth said, but Ike shook his head.

 "I'm fine.  Just carry those two and let's hurry back."  Marth nodded and followed Ike back to the hotel in silence.

* * *

"Man, he's burning like a furnace!" Ike commented, his hand on Roy's forehead.  They had already returned to the hotel and set Roy down in his bed.  Ike took his hand off the general and turned to Marth, who was standing idly by.  "Go get an ice pack."

 "We don't have any.  Would a wet towel work instead?" Marth asked.

 "Guess so."  Marth dashed into the bathroom and grabbed a plain, white towel off the rack.  He turned the faucet to the coldest level and let the towel soak up some water.  He glanced back at Roy, who was clutching his forehead and thrashing about on the bed.  He lurched up suddenly, startling Ike into taking a step back.  Marth hurried over as Roy started rocking about, his arms now wrapped around his stomach.  He eventually fell back down with a loud groan.  Marth held the wet towel against Roy's forehead, which seemed to calm him down a little.  He slowly opened his eyes halfway.  His tired gaze met Marth's, but Marth looked away with a frown.

 "Mar...th..."  Marth felt a clammy hand stroke his face.  He slowly tilted his head to look back at Roy.  He grit his teeth, still annoyed at him.

 "No need to act so melodramatic, Roy."  Roy let down his hand and glared at him, then sighed.

 "Please, Marth, can we just end this stupid fight?"

 "...Fine.  I'm sorry about everything."

 "And I'm sorry too."  Roy gave a light laugh and smiled at Marth.  "That wasn't so bad, was it?  We really were acting like children, huh."

 "Yeah..." 

 "...Hey, Marth.  Um...can you please leave?"

 "What?" Marth turned back to glaring at Roy, who frantically waved his hands back and forth.

 "W-Wait!  I worded that badly!  I mean, I...I don't want you to see me like this.  So can you hang out with Pit for the time being?  Maybe even sleep there, I don't want to keep you up.  But, um..." Roy hesitated a bit before continuing. "...Can you come back to cook for me?"  Marth smiled and nodded.

 "Fine.  But you owe me.  See you later, then."  Roy smiled and closed his eyes once more.  Marth nearly bumped into Ike when he turned around.

 "Whoa!" Marth exclaimed.  Ike raised an eyebrow.

 "What, did you forget I was here?"

 "I...I thought you left."

 "Guess you were wrong.  Let's head over to Pit's then, princess." 

 "Huh?  Wait, what do you mean, "let's"?  Since when did you join our group?" Marth demanded once they got outside the room.

 "Why are you acting like this?  Don't worry, I won't hurt you.  I swear..."

 "I don't trust you."  Marth turned towards the direction of Pit's room and quickly walked off, but Ike still pursued.  Marth's eyes narrowed in annoyance.  _Why is he being so persistent?_

"Well," Ike started, "That's a shame, considering I still love you."  Marth stopped in his tracks.

 "...Don't lie to me," Marth murmured.  Without warning, Ike grabbed his shoulder and slung him around to face him.  He stared into his eyes, and Marth thought he saw a glimmer of sadness, but he must have been mistaken.

 "I'm not lying, Marth.  It makes me sick when I see you smile at that idiot Roy.  Why are you still with that guy anyways?"

 "Because I love him!"  Ike took his hand off Marth's shoulder.  He didn't take another look at Marth and continued walking until he reached the door to Pit's room.  Marth scurried after him.  _What does he want with me?  Why does he keep lying to me...?_ Ike turned to Marth and reached his hands towards Marth's face.  Marth frowned and stepped back a step, but that didn't stop him.  Ike pulled at his cheeks, stretching his face into a goofy smile.

 "Whadda heck ah you doin," Marth managed.

 "You'll scare Pit with that solemn expression of yours," Ike explained.  Marth took his hands away and tried to glare, but he ended up smiling instead.

 "And you don't think your face is terrifying?  Idiot..."  Marth turned to the door with a faint grin still on his face.  After a couple of knocks, Pit opened the door, his face lacking expression.

 "...Oh, it's you," he said plainly.

 "Sorry about all the fighting.  We made up though, so it's fine now.  Although...well...Roy got heatstroke, and he told me to stay over here until he recovers," Marth explained.

 "So he's telling you to stay over here so you don't have to be around him when he's spewing vomit all over the place?" Pit asked with a grin.

 "Thanks for the image, Pit, now can you let us in?"

 "...Us?"  He looked past Marth and noticed Ike for the first time.  His face turned pale and he took a step back.  " _He's_ going to be staying here too?  Yeah, I don't think so."

 "Pit...I know you're hesitant, but he's not going to hurt you.  I'll make sure of that."  Marth took a long look at Ike when he said that.

 "Um, okay, so, uh, you guys want to play v-video games with me then?  J-Just video games!" Pit exclaimed, casting a nervous glance at Ike.  Marth kept looking back and forth between the two, unsure of the reason for Pit's uneasiness.  Pit eventually seemed to calm down and grabbed three Wii remotes.  Ike and Marth sat down on the bed, and, with his eyes still fixated on Ike, Pit squeezed in next to Marth.

 "So...shall be begin?" Marth asked.

 "Prepare to lose," Ike said.  Pit leaned in to whisper in Marth's ear.

 "I say we do a two against one, you and me against Ike.  Maybe even add a level nine CPU on our team so we can beat him up good.  Hurry before he notices!"

 "Pit, you're being ridiculous.  He's not a monster, just do me a favor and try to get along, all right?" Marth whispered back.

 "What're you ladies gossiping about?" Ike asked.

 "Two against one it is."

 "Wait what-"

* * *

 "Whoa, it's eleven o'clock already?" Ike asked as he took a glance at the small digital clock on the table next to him.  He saw Pit nodding off, his eyes barely open.  Marth was already asleep with his head hung low.  Pit tapped him on the shoulder to wake up, and he rubbed his eyes in tiredness.  Ike stood up to leave.

 "Well, I'll be off then.  See you guys later."  He gave a half-hearted wave and left the room.  Pit yawned and reached for the TV remote.  Marth smacked his forehead as he remembered something.

 "Aw crud I forget to make Roy dinner.  I hope he's doing alright," Marth said.

 "You're cooking for Roy now, huh?  Hey, Marth, when you said stay over, did you mean sleep over as well?" Pit asked.  Marth nodded.

 "If you don't mind?"

 "Sure, I'm fine with it.  The only problem is that this room has only one bed.  Are you...okay with that?"

 "I'm fine with it.  I appreciate you letting me stay over."

 "No problem!"  Pit stretched his arms and yawned.  He crawled onto one side of the bed and pulled the blanket over him.  Marth joined him on the other side and closed his eyes.

Only a few minutes passed before Marth felt a foot against his back.  He frowned and brushed the foot away.  There was a minute of calm before he felt that same foot kick him in the back.  Marth squirmed and moved farther away from Pit.  He sighed in relief when the foot was gone.  _Jeez, Pit sure likes to kick-_

* **whack** * Marth fell with a thud on the floor.  He groaned and walked over to Pit's side of the bed.  He carefully rolled him over so he wouldn't kick him and got back in bed.  _Finally..._ Marth frowned when he suddenly felt much colder.  He slowly opened his eyes to see that the blanket was gone.

 "What the...?" He looked at Pit, who had wrapped himself with the entire blanket.  _He looks like a taco._

"Let go of the blanket, Pit..." Marth tugged at the blanket, but Pit yanked it back and snuggled back into position.  _That's one annoying taco._

"GIVE ME THE FRIGGIN BLANKET I'M FREEZING!"

 "IT'S MIIIIIIIIIINE," Pit growled.  He turned around only to kick Marth, this time on purpose.  His foot landed on Marth's stomach, sending him back onto the ground.  Marth slowly stood up, rubbing his back in pain.

 "Ugh, this isn't going to work," he grumbled.

* * *

 Ike groaned and slowly got up in bed when he heard the knocking.

 "Who the hell could it be at this hour?" He yanked the door open, ready to yell at the person to scram.  "Why the fu-Marth?"  His anger was quickly replaced with surprise.

 "Um...can I spend the night here?  Pit kicked me out.  Literally."

 "Sure, I guess.  But there's only one bed."

 "Yeah...I know."

 "So you won't find it awkward?  Sleeping with your ex?"

 "You make it sound worse than it really is."  Marth stepped in and hopped onto the bed.  Ike locked the door and stared intently at Marth.  Marth frowned when he felt a presence too close for comfort.  He opened his eyes to see Ike on top of him, pinning him down.

 "Wha-G-Get off me!!" Marth shouted as he struggled to free himself.  _I knew I should not have come here!_

"Hey, calm down.  It’s just a joke," Ike replied.  He slowly got off of the prince and rolled to the other side of the bed.  Marth's heart was beating fast from fear.  _This isn't over yet!_

"What was that for?" Marth asked.  He was annoyed at his uncalled for actions, but also exhausted from the lack of sleep.  Ike turned around.

 "I told you, it was just a joke."

 "Sure didn't seem like it to me."

 "Marth, I'm tired and would like to get some sleep.  It was intended to be a joke, now let's move on with our lives and get some rest."  Marth sighed and decided he was too tired to argue with him.

* * *

 Ike took a quick glance at Marth.  _Looks like he's asleep.  Yeesh...why did he have to make that face?  The expression like he hates me...  How much do I need to do to make it up to him?  You're one lucky bastard, Roy..._

 


	17. Week 2 - Friday (Part 1 of 2)

\--- **FRIDAY** \---

  _I found myself shrouded in darkness, the only visible space lit by a small lantern hovering in midair, lighting only a few feet in radius.  I felt heavier, and I realized that I was dressed in full armor with my reliable sword, Falchion, by my side.  I took a deep breath and stepped further into the darkness.  The ground at my feet appeared to be nothing but plain dirt.  I continued walking carefully and slowly, keeping my guard up.  The lantern followed my movements, so I never lost the light.  How convenient..._

_I gasped when I heard the sound of a stick snapping nearby.  I gripped the hilt of my sword and eyed my surroundings.  There were footsteps closing in, but I had nowhere to hide._

_"Who's there?!"  I stepped back when I saw that it was none other than Ike.  I felt fear reside in me, but not because my ex-boyfriend was standing in front of me wielding his huge sword.  What frightened me the most was his appearance.  His clothes were torn and bloody, and there was a stab wound dealt to his chest.  Scratch marks covered his entire body.  His sword was covered in blood, and it dripped to the ground like a leaking faucet.  His face looked haggard, like he'd been to hell and come back._

_"Mar....th....." Ike took a step closer, and I took a step back. "Come....here....Mar....th...."_

_"Don't get close to me!"  I pointed my blade at him, but he continued to stare at me with that impassive face of his._

_"Marth...?  Why...I'm not here to hurt you," Ike said._

_"And how do I know that?"_

_"Don't you trust me?"_

_"No.  Not one tiny bit."_

_"Don't be ridiculous.  I'm here to save you, damnit!"  I took a step forward, making the tip of my sword press into Ike's neck.  I saw blood slowly trickle its way down._

_"Save me from what?"_

_"The darkness.  Come with me now, and you'll have a chance at survival."_

_"That sounds absurd.  I don't need your protection anyways."  Ike glared at me and grabbed the tip of my sword.  Blood flowed down his hand, but he didn't seem to mind.  He lowered my sword and stared into my eyes._

_"Marth, this isn't a question.  It's an order," Ike declared.  I glowered at him, astonished by the audacity of his words.  He dropped his sword on the ground, trying to prove to me that he is an ally._

_"An order?  An **order**?!  Just who do you think you are to boss me around?  I'm a prince, you fool!"  I gasped when he lunged forward and grasp my shoulders.  I was too stunned to react._

_"You're the fool here.  Just let me protect you!"  Both of us stiffened when we witnessed the lantern suddenly go out.  By now, my heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to fall out of my chest._

_"I-Ike...?"  My voice was a near whisper.  Ike brushed his hand against my face._

_"Calm down.  So we have no light, but that's okay.  We can still get out of here.  There's supposed to be some kind of portal leading back to our world.  Just stay close to me, got it?"  I nodded, then remembered that he can't see me._

_"R-Right."  I felt him bend down to pick up his sword.  A few seconds passed and panic started to cloud my head.  "Ike?  Ike?!"_

_"Don't worry, I'm right here.  Hold onto my arm, okay?  That way we won't get lost."_

_"Alright."  I gripped his arm with one hand so I could hold my sword in the other.  Ike kept walking cautiously ahead, but he soon came to an abrupt halt._

_"Ow ow ow, damnit Marth, your nails are in my skin," Ike said.  I loosed my grip._

_"Sorry," I said.  We continued walking forward with no idea of what was around us.  I heard hissing, growling, and an occasional shriek.  I leaned in close to Ike._

_"What are those things...?" I asked._

_"Monsters.  I had to fight several on my way here."  I was about to say more when Ike shoved me to the ground.  Shock and infuriation washed over me, but I stiffened in fear when I heard a monstrous roar too close for comfort.  I heard a fury of whip-like slashing, what I assumed were tentacles. Hissing came from the monster's mouth.   I heard Ike step back and deliver a blow to the monster with his sword, and it landed on the ground with a thud.  The only thing I could hear was the sound of Ike breathing and the loud beating of my heart.  I felt Ike grab my hand and help me up._

_"Are you all right?" he asked._

_"Y-Yeah...thank you..."  I latched onto his arm again and let him guide the way.  He stopped again at the sound of footsteps behind us.  Ike quickly turned towards the sound.  The footsteps stopped, but it still felt like someone else was close by._

_"Who's there?" Ike called out.  When no one answered for almost a minute, Ike turned back around and continued walking._

_"Is it gone?" I asked him._

_"Can't tell.  If only we could get that light back."  I gasped and poked Ike on the arm._

_"Ike!  Can you see that?  It's a small light, not too far from here!" I exclaimed.  I pulled him forward, urging him to go faster.  I couldn't help but smile.  "We're so close...that must be the exit!"_

_"Whoa, hold up!"  I tugged Ike to hurry up.  My heart was beating a mile per minute with excitement.  Finally we can get out of here!  We were already closing in on the exit, which was a bright white portal about the size of a very tall person.  I was about to rejoice when I heard Ike gasp.  He fell to the ground with a thud.  I laughed._

_"Ha ha, so even you trip at times, huh, Ike?  Now get up and let us hurry out of this horrid place!"  I tugged at his hand and tried to help him up.  I felt something was wrong when Ike didn't respond.  My smile turned into a look of sheer fright.  "Ike...?"_

_I shook him vigorously, but he still didn't react.  My mind was filled with panic.  He has to be all right!  This can't be happening..._

_"Ike...Ike!  Please...say something!!!" I shrieked._

_"Marth, is that you?  I finally found you!"  I turned towards the direction of the sound and felt someone tackle me into a hug.  That voice...Roy?_

_"Roy?"_

_"Marth, are you hurt?  I'm so glad I found you!  This place gives me the creeps."  I pushed away from him.  I searched the floor for Ike, and I thought I felt a fluid of some sort on the cold ground right beside his body.  Out of nowhere, the lantern that had gone out before was back on.  I had to blink several times to adjust to the sudden light, but I immediately wanted the darkness back after what I saw.  I slowly took in my surroundings and screamed.  Ike lied in a pool of blood with a sword plunged in his back.  I saw that my hand was covered in his blood from when I was searching the ground for him.  I frantically crawled over and yanked out the sword.  I tossed it to the side and grasped Ike's hand.  My own hands were shaking uncontrollably._

_"I-Ike...?  Don't leave me..."  Tears streamed down my cheeks.  Ike is dead..._

_"Hey, don't throw my sword away like that!"  My heart almost stopped.  I turned to look at Roy, who looked rather annoyed at me.  He looked fine except for a few scratch marks here and there, but there were small blood splatters coating his armor.  He ran over to grab his blood-covered sword.  "Jeez, Marth, don't go throwing other people's things around.  But it's okay, I'll forgive you this once.  Now c'mon, let's get back home and take a break from this hell."  He returned to grinning as if nothing had happened.  He reached out his hand, but I still stared at him in shock._

_"Hey, what are the tears for?  Wipe those off your face and let's hurry back!" Roy exclaimed._

_"Ike's dead...and you...killed him..."  I clutched Ike's hand tighter.  My vision was bleary from the tears.  "You killed Ike!  YOU KILLED HIM!!!"  I screamed again and pointed the tip of my sword at Roy._

_"W-Whoa, what are you doing with that thing?!  Now I think it's best if we all calm down..."_

_"You.  Killed.  Him," I said through my teeth._

_"I think we both know that's for the better."_

_"He was protecting me!  How could you do that?!  And now..." I took a step closer, making my sword poke into Roy's skin.  I glared at him through my tears.  "Now I'm going to kill you."  I closed in on him, my sword about to cut through the frightened general's body..._

* * *

 

"NO!!!" Marth lurched up in bed, breathing hard.  His hands were clammy and he was trembling.  Beside him, he heard Ike groan and move around.

 "What's with all the racket?  Ugh, just go to sleep-" Ike started.  He was cut off by a sudden hug that knocked him back into the bed.  Ike couldn't be more surprised.  "Wha...?"

 "You're alive...I'm so glad..."  Marth smiled and closed his eyes again.  Ike was still stunned and greatly confused.

 "Wait, what?"  As befuddled as he was, he was too tired to really question Marth's actions.  _How am I supposed to sleep like this?  First you yell out something from your dream or whatever, and then you jump on top of me as a hug, not to mention fall asleep on me...Jeez, Marth, I doubt I'm ever going to understand you._ Ike gently rolled the prince over next to him.  Marth still wouldn't let go and pressed his head against Ike's chest.  Ike wrapped his arms around Marth.  _It's just like before...Finally, he's with me again!  Even if it's just for one night, he's all mine..._ Ike brushed his fingers through the younger's hair and eventually drifted back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 "Nnnn...Good morning, Roy..."

 "My name's Ike."  Marth opened his eyes and took a few moments to realize what he was doing.  His face turned red instantly.

 "Uhhh...I, uh...didn't mean to, er..."

 "It's alright.  You had a nightmare, let me guess?"  Marth nodded.  He pulled away and sat up, a hand already combing through his hair. 

 "So...I should get going," Marth said as he stood up and stretched.

 "Already?"

 "I have to go cook for Roy.  I forgot to make him dinner as well, so he must be starving."

 "You do his laundry _and_ cook for him?  Looks like somebody's turning into a wife..."

 "Hey!  I am not!  I'll just tell him to be the one to do the laundry next.  Besides, was I not the one to do everything for you when we were together?"

 "Good point."  Ike watched the noble exit the room, but it took him a while to realize something was missing.  He noticed Marth's golden tiara glisten where the faint sunlight hit.  He took the headpiece of the table and got up to go after Marth.  He didn't have to go far when he opened the door to have Marth ram into him.

 "Ah!  I'm sorry!  I forgot my-"  He stopped talking when he felt the tiara being placed back atop his head.  Ike moved his hands to Marth's face and kept them there for several seconds.  Marth blushed and took his hands off his face.  "Um, thanks...I'll get going now."  Ike sighed after Marth left.  _So close, but yet so far..._

* * *

 

Upon opening the door, Marth saw his boyfriend still in his bed, clutching his chest.

 "Good morning, Roy."

 "Ughhhhhhhh," was his response.

 "I'm sorry about forgetting to make you dinner last night.  I thought I could make up for that by treating you with breakfast, would that be all right?"

 "Unugagahhhhhh."

 "I'll take that as a yes."  Marth hurried off to the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan.

 "Whudareyoumakin'?" Roy asked.

 "An omelet.  Would that be fine with you?"

 "Uh huh."  Roy groaned and stumbled out of the bed.  "Stupid heatstroke..."  He practically galloped his way to the bathroom.  Marth stared worriedly at the restroom door.  _Wow, that must be really terrible.  To have to suffer like this because of a foolish argument...I'll make sure to serve him the most delectable meals he's ever tasted!  Or at least try to._

"It's the thought that counts, right?  It can't be as bad as Roy's cooking at least, no offense..." Marth mumbled to himself.

 After witnessing Roy pace around and flip through channels for numerous minutes, Marth plopped the steaming omelet onto a plate and brought it along with a bottle of hot sauce over to Roy.  The omelet was gone in a matter of seconds.

 "Dang, Roy, did you chew at all?!" Marth's mouth hung open in shock.

 "Good food is.  Eat quickly I must.  For bathroom I need to occupy."  Roy disappeared into the bathroom as fast as he had demolished the food on his plate.  Marth stared into space with the look of amazement on his face.  _First he wants to be a Pokémon trainer, now he wants to be Yoda.  If his next goal is to impersonate Franky from the anime One Piece, then my goal would be to run faster than Sonic could ever imagine._ After placing the plate in the sink, Marth walked over to knock on the restroom door.

 "I'll be at Pit's if you need me.  See you around lunch time!"

 

* * *

 

 "What's this?" Marth picked up a note taped onto Pit's door.  _A Hello Kitty note?  So that's how Ike got one of these.  This...worries me.  A lot._

_To Marth:_

_If you're reading this, then I'm still at work.  I have to work late today, so I won't be back until around sixish._

_-Pit_

"Oh that's right, he has to work at that tea shop or whatever.  Hmm, now what..." Marth mused.

 "...You can stay with me."  Marth jumped with a yelp when he felt an arm around wrap around his neck.  He shoved away the arm and spun around to face Ike.

 "Where did you come from?!"

 "My room is not too far down the hall, and I saw you standing here so I decided to drop by to say hello.  Hey, this girl gave me a box of chocolates today, but since I don't like sweets you can have them if you want," Ike said.  Marth couldn't be more confused.

 "Wait...a _girl_?  Giving you _chocolates_?"

 "Uhhh...yeah?"

 "You know what this means right?"

 "Oh yeah she told me she had a huge crush on me or something."

 "Really?  What did you say?"

 "I told her I don't like her or her chocolates and left.  She ran off crying."  Ike shrugged like it was no big deal.  He raised an eyebrow when he saw Marth glare at him with his mouth open.  "What?  She was kinda annoying too.  Wouldn't shut up about how much she likes me.  She created such a scene, too-" * **slap** *  Marth left a red streak across Ike's face. 

 "Why would you do that?!  That's horrible of you!!" Marth exclaimed.

 "What do you care?  It's not like I did that to you.  And besides, I had no interest in her anyway."

 "That doesn't matter!  That must have taken a lot of courage for her, and now you completely crushed her.  If I were her, I would be devastated...To hear that the person you like couldn't care less about you is not an easy thing to stomach.  You're such a jerk, Ike."  Marth sighed and turned to leave.

 "Where are you going?" asked Ike as he ran after him.

 "I'm going back to check on Roy."

 "I thought he told you to stay away until he gets better.  Besides, why don't you want to stay with me?  I thought you liked sweets."

 "Because you're a jerk!  You should go find that girl and apologize!"

 "What?  Don't be ridiculous.  Never mind the fact that I probably won't even find her again, but why does it bother you so much?"

 "I don't want to be around someone who's so cruel."

 "Alright, I'll look for her and apologize."  Ike sighed and started to walk off.  He turned to toss Marth his card key, which landed on the ground next to him.  "You can stay in my room until I get back.  Feel free to do whatever."  Marth watched the general leave as he knelt down to pick up the key.  _Chocolate sounds nice..._

* * *

 

Marth plopped a third chocolate in his mouth while he stared at the TV screen showing commercials flash by.  He fingered the smooth, half-dome shape of the next chocolate piece he picked up.  He swirled around the dark brown dessert in his mouth, tasting the sweet yet slightly bitter sensation.  _These are really good...that girl has some great taste._ He looked at the bright screen in front of him, but he had difficulty making out what the people were saying.  He fumbled a bit with the remote before he clicked on what he thought was the volume button.  He frowned when he wound up changing the channel.

 "Ugh, how annoying."  Marth looked closer at the remote and found the button to change back to the previous channel.  He also increased the volume but still had difficulty understanding the person on TV.  _Maybe the reception's bad?_ Marth pulled the box of chocolates into his lap and continued devouring them one by one.

 

* * *

 

 After numerous minutes, Marth heard a series of knocks.  He got up and staggered towards the door.

 "Who iiiiiiiiiis it?" Marth called.

 "Ike.  Hey I couldn't find the girl, she must have left or something.  Can you let me in, it's my room."  Marth had to use both hands to turn the doorknob.  Ike was met with a grinning prince at the other side of the door.  "Marth?  Are you feeling all right?"

 "Of course, I'm peeeerfectly fine!  Come have some chocolate, it's soooooo good~!"

 "Marth...are you drunk?"

 "What do you meeeean?  I haven't had a drink all day!"  He turned to take more chocolates, but Ike grabbed his arm to stop him.

 "You have some on your face."  Ike brushed the bit of chocolate off Marth's face with his thumb.  Marth frowned.

 "Is that iiiiiiiit?  I was hoping you would lick it off instead..."

 "Wh-What?!  Okay that's it, hand me the box."  Marth ignored his order and wrapped his arms around his neck instead.  He slowly dragged his tongue along his neck, causing Ike to tense.  "Marth?  Hey, listen to me!"  He pried the lustful prince off him and moved him aside so he could take a look at the box which contains the chocolates.  He frowned when he looked closer at the cover.

 "No wonder you're acting so strange.  These sweets have alcohol in them!  Was that girl trying to get me drunk?"  Ike averted his gaze to the woozy Altean, who was wobbling from side to side.  _The box looks about one forth gone, which is around ten pieces...Man, I didn't expect him to eat this much, that's for sure._

"Hey you should go lie down.  I'll let you rest in my bed," Ike suggested.  He stepped back in surprise when Marth tackled him with another hug.  This time he had his arms around Ike's waist and was staring into his eyes.  "Marth...what are you doing?  I told you to go lie down-"

 "No."

 "What?"

 "I'm not getting on that bed without you~" Marth smiled at him and slowly pressed his hips into Ike's.  Ike's breathing accelerated.  He put his hands on the younger's shoulders to push him away but found it difficult to do so.

 "What...What are you doing?" Ike asked.  Marth leaned in to whisper in his ear.

 "I want you...in me."  He leaned back to wink at Ike and put a finger on his lips.  "Now pleasure me..."  Ike took a deep breath to calm himself.  _He's making it so difficult for me to control myself..._

"As much as I'd love to give in to that temptation, not only would Roy kill me, but then I'd being taking advantage of your drunken state.  And being the nice guy that I am, I wouldn't do that to you."  _Though I want to.  A lot._ Marth pouted, but he still wouldn't let go.  He grinded his hips into Ike again, making Ike clench his teeth.  _Ugh, why can't this guy take a hint.  If he keeps this up, I'll just end up fucking him regardless._

"Marth...you're making this real difficult for me, you know that?"

 "Then hurry..." Marth was pressing himself into Ike so much that Ike felt he was close to losing it.  He took another deep breath.

 "Jeez, Marth, you're hard already?!"  Marth blushed at his sudden outburst.

 "I-Ike!  Don't shout that out loud..."  Ike groaned and finally pulled Marth away from him.  _Ah damnit I want to fuck him so bad...Stupid Roy would hunt me down for good though, heatstroke or not._

"Go take a shower and lie down after that, all right?"

 "Huuuuuh?"

 "Shower, then sleep.  Got it?"  Marth frowned.

 "But...I want to do it with Ike!  I want...you..."

 "Holy shit you're making me want to go crazy here.  It might be different if we were dating, but we're not, so hurry up and get in that shower."  Marth sighed and stumbled his way to the shower.  He collapsed halfway however.  Ike walked over to lift up the intoxicated noble, who smiled at him.

 "Are you going to shower with me~?"

 "Er, no, but try not to slip.  Now you're starting to make me worry."  Marth nodded and continued wobbling off to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 "It's been forty minutes, you okay in there?" Ike called out.  He could hear the shower still running from his bed.  He waited for a response, but when he didn't receive one he walked over to knock on the restroom door.  "Marth?  You going to answer me anytime soon?"  Starting to worry, Ike opened the door.  Both the mirror on the wall and the stall of the shower were foggy from the steam.  Ike could hear the water beating down, but no movement. 

"Marth?  Hey, Marth, answer me!!"  Ike swiftly opened the stall to see Marth slumped in the corner with his eyes closed.  He shut off the water and leaned in to inspect the other.  He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he was still breathing.  _Looks like he just fell asleep.  And I was thinking that something might have happened to him._ "Damnit Marth, you really scared me for a moment."  He rolled up his sleeves before picking him up and wrapping him in a towel.  After drying him off, Ike removed the towel and scooped him in his arms.  He carefully lied him down on his bed and wrapped him in the blankets.  Ike turned to leave, but he took a long look at Marth before leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek.

 "Sleep tight, princess."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it much easier to write in first person. And I think I've been watching way too many horror videos. My bad.
> 
> I don't want to go to school! TT^TT I might have to start posting once a week again once school starts.


	18. Week 2 - Friday (Part 2 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waking up early is not fun. Anyways, it's Pit time! For the most part at least. I must add more humor gyahhhhh
> 
> I'm sorry guys, but I don't think I can post Thursdays anymore unless it's break or something. DX But don't worry 'cuz I'm gonna try my best to post every Monday like usual.
> 
> I just got Fire Emblem: Awakening recently and I'm so addicted. XD The voice acting is impressive.

"You've skipped out on far too many shifts, Pit.  You were only given the weekends off, have you forgotten?  I'll give you only one more chance, but if you shirk work again, you're fired!  Got it?" Pit's boss stared intently at the angel, who was stiff from the tension.  Pit nodded furiously, and his boss made shooing motions at him.  "Well, what are you staring at for?  Get outta here and serve those customers!"  Pit scrambled out of the room as soon as he could.

 

* * *

 

 "Hello?  Are you going to serve us or just stand there staring off into space?"  Pit snapped out of his daze and turned his attention to the couple in front of him.  They were two adults, both who looked like they were in their late twenties.  The guy was a businessman who was too engrossed in his newspaper to care less.  The lady was dressed in all red clothing that covered little of her chest area.  She was tapping on the surface of the table impatiently.  The man put down his newspaper to push Pit.

 "Hey!  Watch where you're staring, that's my fiancée you're looking at, you pervert!"

 "Ack!  I-I'm sorry, sir, ma'am, I didn't mean to-"

 "That's it, we're outta here.  Come, dear, let's leave this sorry dump."  The couple stood up and was about to head out the door if Pit didn't stop in their way.

 "Please, don't leave!  I'm sorry for my behavior, I was thinking of something.  If I don't work hard today, I could get fired!  Just give me a second chance, I won't stall I promise!"  The woman sighed in exasperation.  She looked at the man and shrugged.  Pit sighed in relief when they sat back down again.

 "Alright, fine.  Now go bring us some jasmine tea and one of those delicious raspberry cheesecake slices," the woman demanded.  Her boyfriend frowned at her.

 "I thought you said you'd lay off the sweets."

 "I can't help it, they're just so good!"  Pit left the two to their bickering and went to retrieve their order.  _Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?  An eight hour shift?  This is going to be how I die, isn't it..._

* * *

 

"Finally...I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Pit dropped to the ground the second he stepped outside.  He didn't even care that he was still wearing his uniform.  He was thoroughly exhausted from the nearly non-stop running back and forth for orders.  _And I only got one break...and it was merely  ten minutes long!  I really need to rest..._ Pit tried to stand up and walk his way back to the hotel, but he ended up tripping over something the moment he stood up.

 "Ow!  What the...?"  He heard a sound from what he had tripped over and looked to see what it was.  He was surprised to see a cute little electric mouse rubbing its head in pain.  Pit sat up and grinned.  "Pikachu?  Hey, buddy, what are you doing here?"  Pikachu responded with a glare.  Pit didn't stay smiling for long when he saw small sparks fly off the Pokémon's cheeks.

 "PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!"  Pit fell back with a thud as he heard Pikachu scampering off.  _Guess I shouldn't have tripped over him, huh.  Whoops._ Pit winced and eventually stood up, only to fall back down again.

 "Need help?"  Pit nodded and grabbed the hand that was reaching out to him.  It took him a few moments to realize that it was Ike.

 "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Pit jumped back and put his hands out like he was going to participate in a karate showdown.

 "Whoa, hey, calm down!  It's just me.  By the way, was that Pikachu?" Ike asked.  Pit put his hands down but still had one foot behind him in case of a need to bolt.

 "What are you doing here?"

 "What, is it a crime to go visit my friend once he's done with work?"

 "YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND!!!"  A few people walking past threw them strange looks, but merely shrugged and continued walking.  Ike took a step closer.

 "Well that's not very kind of you," Ike said.

 "What do you want?  Are you here to rape me again?!"  This time more people stopped to stare.  Ike grit his teeth.

 "I'm not going to do that for crying out loud.  Since you work here, I assume you know a thing or two about this tea stuff, and apparently these teas are supposed to be good for your health in some way, right?  Like herbal stuff and shit."

 "Uhhh, I guess?  What about it?"

 "Well I want to know if this place sells anything that can help with a hangover."  Pit frowned.

 "You're drunk?"

 "Do I look like I'm drunk to you?  It's for Marth."  Pit's eyes narrowed.

 "What did you do to him?!"

 "Relax, I didn't do anything.  He ate some alcoholic chocolates and apparently they're pretty strong.  Or it's just 'cuz he ate like ten of them."

 "Dang, that's a lot!  Hmm I don't know.  I don't think so."  Ike raised an eyebrow.

 "You don't think so?  What kind of answer is that?"

 "Hey, I'm just here to serve the people, not make the teas myself."  Ike shrugged and walked off.

 "Where are you going?" Pit asked.

 "Back to the hotel.  You coming?"  Pit nodded and tagged along.  Ike noticed Pit's perpetual staring and frowned.

 "Is there something on my face?"

 "Why are you still here?"

 "Well you see, I don't particularly have the skill to teleport-"

 "I mean why are you still staying in the same hotel?"  Ike paused for a moment before answering.

 "I'm here to win back Marth."

 "What?!  So you can hurt him some more?"

"I'm not here to hurt him."

 "...Then are you here to hurt me?"  Ike looked at Pit to see that he was trembling.

 "Pit...are you scared of me?"  He didn't answer.  "I told you, I won't hurt you again."

 "Yeah, right.  Y-You're a monster!"  Ike could see fear in Pit's eyes.  _He's really brave to come talk to me after that._

"...I'm sorry."

 "What?"

 "I said I'm sorry.  I really am.  I was overcome by lust 'cuz Marth was being difficult with me, and I took advantage of your innocence.  So I'm sorry."

 "A simple apology won't cut it!  You _raped_ me!  You...You..."

 "Hey I could have done more, but I didn't, did I?  And quit making that face already-" * **slap** * Ike sighed and rubbed his cheek in annoyance.  "Man, that's been happening to me a lot lately."

 "How can you talk to me like nothing happened?!  I have nightmares nearly every night of you r-raping me..."  Ike brushed away the incoming tear about to roll down Pit's cheek.  Pit slapped his hand away and looked away from him.

 "Alright, then let's talk about it.  I was an idiot and took advantage of you.  Man..." Ike put a hand on his forehead. "It's bad enough already to have Marth hate my guts, but now you too, huh?"  Pit brushed away the tears that have started to slowly make their way down.  He stared at the ground, unsure of what to say.  He was startled when he felt a hand pat him on the head.

 "I won't do that ever again, I promise.  Whether you trust me or not is up to you."

They continued walking in silence until Ike abruptly halted.  Pit looked in his direction to see what was the problem.  He seemed to be staring at a certain, lone girl with short blonde hair looking at the "Open Hours" sign taped onto a FedEx store.  _Wow, she's really pretty..._ The girl saw them staring and gasped.  She looked like she'd been crying.  Ike approached the girl, who gazed back in fear.

 "Wh-What do you want from me?!  Is breaking my heart not enough?!" She screamed.  She put her hands on Ike's chest and looked at him with tears in her eyes.  "At least give me a chance!  Please...I...I....I really, really like you, Ike!"  Ike gently pushed her away and stared into her tear-strained eyes with his typical emotionless expression.

 "Look, I'm sorry I was mean to you.  But here's the thing...I already have someone close to me.  So to put it plainly, I'm not interested in you."  The girl looked like she was going to cry again.

 "Who is this person?  Why can't you just give me a chance..."

 "I told you, I'm sorry.  This person...is someone I really care about, and I don't want to lose them."  _That's two apologies.  Marth really owes me now._

"Then does this person love you back?"  Ike hesitated before answering.

 "...No.  But I'll do whatever it takes to get h-them back."

 "What?!  She should be grateful to be with you!  Such an amazing, strong person like you..."  Ike stepped back a bit.

 "Riiiiiiiiiight.  Anyways, now that my job here is done..." Ike walked away from the girl back to Pit, who was watching from afar.  _I wonder if he heard anything._

"What was that all about?" he asked.  _Guess not._ Ike shrugged.

 "I thought I knew her, but I guess it turned out to be someone else.  Whatever, let's get going."

 "...Hey, Ike."

 "What?"

 "I realized that when we're talking about stuff, it's usually about something serious.  Wanna talk about something different for a change?"

 "Like what?"

 "Well...Oh!  I got it!  Have you seen the new Pokémon episode that came out recently?"

 "Seriously?  Pokémon?"

 "The series isn't all that good now, but the first region was pretty awesome, don't you think?  Misty is way awesomer than those two lameos May and Dawn!"

 "You know how sad this conversation is right now?"

 "Oh and there're these really cool video games you should check out...Have you ever heard of Kingdom Hearts?  The one with this guy named Sora who uses his Keyblade to defeat a ton of Heartless...Cool series, you should check it out.  There's also this amazing free game from RPGmaker called Ib..."  Ike merely stared, completely tuned out.  _Man, look at how fast his mouth is moving...What was he talking about again?  Something to do with paintings coming to life?  And something about horror...hmm...horror as in the Headless Horseman, as in a horse, as in an animal, as in a chicken...Mmmm, chicken....and ribs...so good..._ Pit frowned when he saw Ike start to drool.

 "Uhhh, Ike?  Are you even listening to me?"

 "...Huh?  Oh, right, something about paintings."

 "You drifted off there?"

 "You went past that?" 

 " _Anyways,_ we're here."  It took Ike a while to realize they had finally reached the front of the hotel.  Pit paused for a while at the door, lost in thought.

 "You coming in anytime soon?" Ike asked.

 "Oh, right.  I was just wondering if Marth had woken up yet."

* * *

 

Marth groaned and sat up in the bed.  It took him a while to realize that he was in someone else's room.  His expression turned to panic, and he searched around for any signs of where he was.  _Wait...this mess...could this be Ike's room?_ Marth rubbed his head and tried remembering what had happened in the last few hours.  _I came over here for chocolates, right?_ He looked around for the box and found that it was lying on the ground next to the bed.  He peered closer at the cover, and his eyes widened.  _They're...alcoholic?  But I ate so many...Ah._ That was about the time when he noticed he was naked.  It didn't take long for his brain to process what he thought had happened.

 "This is Ike's room...and I remember the chocolates...and Ike coming in...and...I'm naked..."  Marth backed up in the bed, his face pale in fear.  "No...No, no, no, no, NOOOOOOO!!!"

 

* * *

 

 "Hey, did you hear that?" Pit asked.  They had just turned the corner towards their apartments.

 "Hear what?" Ike asked.

 "It sounded like someone screaming.  It sounded like...Marth?"

 "What?"  Ike left Pit and ran up to his apartment.  He swiftly searched his pockets until he found his key at last.  Upon opening the door, he saw Marth still on his bed without any clothes on.  He looked like he had just seen a ghost.  He pulled up the covers and screamed when he saw Ike approach him.

 "Whoa, did something happen?" Ike asked in bewilderment.

 "Don't act like you don't know!!  Why don't _you_ tell _me_?"

 "Jeez, why are you shouting?"  Marth glared at him.  Out of nowhere, he lunged at him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him forward by a step.

 "You...You raped me, didn't you?!  Just like you did to Pit!  Taking advantage of my drunken state...You're a monster!!" he shrieked.  Ike grabbed his hands, which only made Marth freak out even more.  He struggled to free himself of his grip but Ike only clenched tighter.

 "Why would you think that?!"  Ike sighed loudly.  "Get out of my room, Marth."  He released his hands, but Marth only stared at him, clearly puzzled.

 "Wait...you didn't do anything?"

 "No.  Now get out."

 "Can you prove it?"  Ike's intensive glare was enough to silence him.

 "Get.  The.  Fuck.  Out.  _Now._ "  Marth scrambled to find his clothes, which he found conveniently folded on top of the nearby drawer.  Ike turned away to let him change.  After putting on his clothes, Marth tapped Ike on the shoulder.  He turned only to glare at him.  Marth couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt course through him.

 "Hey, Ike...I'm sorry about that..." Ike's glare worsened, and Marth hesitated before continuing.  "I just thought..."

 "What, that I had raped you?"

 "Well, it doesn't seem too farfetched, does it?  I mean, given the situation, and also the fact that you hurt Pit..."  Ike grabbed his shoulders and flung him in the direction of the door.  Marth almost fell to the ground face-first.

 "Get the fucking hell out of my room already," Ike said through his teeth.  Marth kept his hand on the doorknob but was reluctant to turn it.

 "I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions...I'm sorry, Ike..."  Ike turned Marth around to face him.  Marth blushed when he felt a hand stroke his face.

 "And I'm sorry I cheated on you."  Marth opened the door and was about to walk off when Ike called out to him.

 "Hey, I just remembered.  I apologized to that girl for you, and Pit can prove it to you in case you don't believe me."

 "...You really did that for me?"

 "You wanted me to, right?"

 "...Yeah.  Thanks."  Marth walked off with a slight smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 "Hey, Roy.  Sorry I'm late," Marth said once he got inside his room.  Roy rolled over to face him.  His whole face was red, and Marth couldn't resist grinning.  "You look like a tomato."

 "You weren't here for lunch..."

 "I said I'm sorry!  I'll get to cooking right away!"  Roy stared at Marth while he set up in the kitchen.

 "...I missed you," Roy mumbled.  Marth felt even more guilty.

 "Once you recover, we can spend as much time as we want together, all right?"

 "Then I hope I recover soon.  It's really lonely being stuck here by myself all day..."

 "Are you starting to feel any better?"

 "A little.  What're you making?"

 "Dumplings.  Try to relax and watch TV or something meanwhile, okay?"  Roy nodded and reached for the remote.  He turned it on to the Nickelodeon channel.

 

* * *

 

 "The dumplings are done.  What are you watching?" Marth asked as walked in with two plates of dumplings along with hot sauce and soy sauce.  He handed Roy one plate and sat down next to him on the bed.  He raised an eyebrow at him.  "You're watching Spongebob?"

 "Ha ha, look!  Squidward just got his house blown up!"

 "Er, that's great.  Do we have any anime channels?"

 "I think we have to subscribe for that, and it's only English dub.  If only they had the original Japanese episodes, they're so much awesomer."  Roy flipped the hot sauce upside down and squeezed a pool of it onto his plate.

 "Uhhh, Roy?  I don't think that much spiciness is good for you..." Marth warned.

 "Nah, I'll be fine."  Marth counted to three and by then Roy already had fire spouting out of his mouth.

 "DRAGON!!!!" Marth shouted.

 "HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!!!!!!!!!!!" Roy nearly slammed into the wall before heading into the kitchen.

 "There's a bottle of cold water in the fridge you can-" Roy dunked his head in the sink.  "-Or that works too."  Marth swore he could see the water start evaporating at one point.  Roy pulled out his head, water dripping from his hair down.

 "I think I put too much," he said.  Marth facepalmed.

 "...Hey, Roy.  Since you seem to be doing better, I hope you don't mind if I spend the night?" Marth asked.  Roy's face lit up in an instant.

 "Yes!  Please!"  He hopped back on the bed and stretched out his arms.  The TV was still on, but Roy only stared at it blankly.  "Sooo...Wanna play Melee?"

 "Again?  Alright, I guess."

 

* * *

 

 After a few hours of playing the game, Marth noticed that Roy had become much more silent.  He checked to see if he was still awake, and he found himself staring at a rather annoyed-looking Roy.

 "You feeling okay, Roy?"

 "Ugh...I think my stomach wants me to know how much it hates me again.  I'm sorry, but is there any other place you can stay for the night?  Those dumplings don't seem to be agreeing with meeeeeeee..."  Roy took off towards the bathroom, sending a gust of wind in Marth's direction.

 "Another place, huh..."

 

* * *

 

 He bumped into Pit the second he turned the corner.

 "Ow!  Hey, watch out!" Pit said as he slowly got up.  He looked up to see it was Marth, and he smiled.  "Oh, hey!  What's up?"

 "I need a place to stay.  Do you think-Oh wait never mind," Marth stopped when he remembered being Pit's kicking bag the night before.  "On second thought...Have a good night, Pit!"

 "Huh?  Wait!  Why don't you want to stay with me?"

 "Because I don't want any more bruises."

 "What?"

 "Nothing."  Pit pondered what might have caused him to leave, but he couldn't think of anything.

 "Then if you're not sleeping at my place, where are you going to stay?"

 "Ike's."

 "EH?!"  Pit choked on air.

 "Um, did I say something particularly displeasing?"  Pit's mouth hung open.

 "You're sleeping over at _Ike's_?  You _do_ remember what he did, right?  You're not seriously going to trust him again, are you?  Don't be a fool!"  Marth sighed.

 "He's not as bad as you think-Ack!"  Pit shook the noble vigorously until it looked like little stars spun around his head.

 "He's a rapist, Marth..." Pit whispered.  "Be careful."  Pit gave one last worried glance at Marth before heading back to his room.

 

* * *

 

 Marth hesitated before knocking on Ike's door.  He jumped back when the door opened.

 "...Yeah?"

 "May I come in?  I'm really sorry about earlier..."

 "It's fine.  Redhead still not feeling well?"

 "Re-I mean Roy looks a little better now, but he's still having problems.  So, um...Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

 "I guess not.  You can take the left side," Ike said as he ambled over to the right side of the bed.  Marth was a little hesitant but eventually decided to lie down at the very edge of the bed.  He instantly regretted the decision when he slipped onto the floor.  Marth groaned and looked up to see a hand reaching out to him.

 "You okay?  Why are you so far away, come a little closer.  I won't bite," Ike said.  He helped up the other and rolled back into position.  Marth stared at Ike for a while before he felt the drowsiness start to kick in.  He yawned and moved a bit closer to Ike.  _He hasn't done anything eccentric yet...how surprising.  Did...Ike really take care of me when I was drunk?_ Marth felt his memory returning to him, and he turned red when he recalled what he did to Ike.

 "Umm...Ike?  You still awake?"

 "Yeah."

 "I...I'm starting to remember what I did when I was drunk."

 "..."

 "...Thanks for taking care of me."

 "Your welcome, princess."

 


	19. Week 2 - Saturday (Part 1 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all yesterday. I think I procrastinate too much.
> 
> I was playing Kid Icarus: Uprising the other day and I learned something: Pit plays Nintendogs. Cuz why not. If he starts playing Fire Emblem next, then I must hunt him down and bro fist him. XD

\--- **Saturday** \---

 

\--- **Pit's POV** \---

  _"The enemy's up ahead, Pit.  He's on top of that hill."  I heard the Goddess speak to me through telepathy, and I dashed in the direction of the hill.  I clutched my bow in my hand, ready to take down any opponent._

_"It's really silent here.  It doesn't seem like the Underworld Army is here...how odd," she observed._

_"Finally some peace and quiet!  Guess they're off on a coffee break, huh?" I joked._

_"Yes, now I can take that nap I've been looking forward to...zzz..."_

_"Huh?  Lady Palutena?  Hey, don't leave me!"_

_"* **Yawn** * ...Huh?  Pit, behind you!"_

_"Wha-"  I swiftly spun around and saw a figure dart by.  It was too dark to see who or what it was, but I had a feeling I wasn't up against one of Medusa's cronies._

_"Who's there?" I asked.  I felt my hands feel empty for some reason, and I saw that I no longer had my weapon.  "Huh?!  Hey, what's going on?"  I fell to my knees from sudden paralysis, unable to move at all.  I felt my hands being tied behind my back by cold, tight handcuffs._

_"I'm being arrested?!  But I didn't do anything wrong!  Lady Palutena, are you still there?"_

_"I don't understand what's happening, Pit!  My powers aren't working!"_

_"What?  Hey!  Untie me, I did nothing wrong!"_

_"Heh heh...you think I'm arresting you?  How naive..."  I tensed when I heard a familiar low voice._

_"Who's there?!  Show yourself!" I demanded.  I got my ability to move back, but it was a pointless struggle now that I was held down.  I had to squint in front of me to see through the dark.  I gasped when I saw that it was Ike.  "What...What are you doing here?!"_

_"I'm here to have some fun~" Ike moved his hand into my pants, and I screamed._

_"No, no, no, no, NOT AGAIN, NOOO!!!  GET OFF ME!!!"_

_"Pit?!  Who is that man?!" She fell silent when Ike had stripped off all my clothing.  I was dead silent myself, petrified by what he might do next.  Ike leaned in close next to my ear._

_"I'm going to tear you up, and you're going to like it," he whispered before unzipping his pants and stretching out my legs.  I stared, shocked that he was enjoying this so much.  He couldn't be more of a monster._

_"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!"_

_"Look away, Lady Palutena...I don't want you to see this..."  I closed my eyes and prepared for the worse.  Ike laughed before I felt an agonizing thrust that forcibly stretched apart my insides..._

* * *

 

Pit sprung up in bed and screamed.  He looked around frantically, paranoid that Ike could be nearby.  He sighed in relief when he found no trace of the general.  After taking a few seconds to calm down, he laid back down.  He was about to close his eyes but ended up stumbling out of bed.

 "Marth is in danger!!"

 

* * *

 

 Pit ran up to Ike's door and banged his fists against it.  He was filled with adrenaline and fear.  _Please let Marth be the one to open the door!_

"Marth!  MARTH!!"  Pit screamed and fell back when he saw an infuriated Ike open the door instead.  His glare looked like it could burn through steel.

 "What the fucking hell is wrong with you?!"  Pit merely stared back, like a deer trapped in headlights.  He wanted to run away as fast as possible, but he was petrified.  _This is the nightmare all over again!  But this time it's for real..._ Pit shut his eyes.  _It would be better just to die._

Ike grabbed the angel by his throat and held him in the air.  The rage in his eyes suddenly faded when he saw tears start flowing down Pit's cheeks.  Snapping to his senses, Ike dropped the smasher, who fell to the ground motionless from shock.  Ike stared at his hands and then at Pit.

 "Oh fuck this isn't what I meant to happen, damnit...!"  He knelt to the ground and checked for a pulse.  He breathed a sigh of relief when he found that he was still breathing.  _Thank Ashera...Seems like he just passed out.  What was that all about?_ He carefully slipped his hands underneath him to lift him up.  Wrong move.

 "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Pit jumped up and stumbled once before sprinting down the dark hallway.

 "What the?  Hey, Pit, your room's the other way!"  Ike chased after the confused angel, but it didn't take long until he lost him.  He slowed to a jog, but it had already been a while since he last spotted him.  _Guess he must have taken the longer way back._ Eager to go to sleep, Ike turned around and headed back towards his room.  He stopped when he heard the sound of someone or something shuffling around in the dark.  He moved closer towards the sound, and this time he thought he heard the sound of someone being slammed against a wall.

 "Help..."  Ike's walking turned into a sprint.  Through the little light that was present, Ike could make out two figures in the close distance.  He saw one of the figures hunched over the other, holding something up to their face.

 "Hey!  What's going on here?" Ike demanded.  The figure hunching over turned his head slightly.  Without a sound, he raised the silver tool in his hand and lunged at Ike.  Alert and ready, Ike sidestepped out of his way.  He sent a fist hurling through the darkness right in the fiend's face, knocking him backwards.  He threw in a kick as well that kept him flat on the ground.  Ike turned to the figure huddled against the wall, hugging his legs and with his wings covering him.

 "Pit?  Let's get you back to your room."  Ike knelt down next to him, but that only made Pit inch away.  "Quit that, I'm not going to hurt you.  How many times do I have to keep telling you that?"  He moved his hand closer to him, and this time Pit relaxed his wings a little.  _Finally he gets it._ The minuscule bit of light that existed was completely demolished when Ike felt a foot sink into his face.  _Never mind._ Ike fell backwards and groaned.  _This could take some time..._ As he slowly sat up, he heard the angel scream.  Ike failed to notice that the assaulter had recovered and had his knife in motion towards the direction of Pit's neck.  Ike yanked the man back, only narrowly managing to prevent the knife from cutting his throat. 

"Fuck off!  This dumbass ran into me!" The man hissed.  He lashed out at Ike, this time homing in on his shoulder.  Ike gasped when he felt the knife slice through his flesh.  He clutched his shoulder and launched a powerful kick at the creep, causing him to drop his weapon.  Pit closed his eyes and covered his ears, blocking out the sound of the scuffle going on in the background.  He tensed when he felt like there was someone hovering over him.  _I guess this is it..._ He screamed again when he felt himself being lifted onto someone's shoulders, but the sound was muffled by a hand clasped over his mouth.

 "Quiet down already, you're going to wake the neighbors.  That is, if you haven't already," Ike whispered.  Pit banged his fists on Ike's back, but he was too tired to resist for long.

 "You know..." Ike started.  "This place is much more hostile than the name suggests.  Some kind of paradise."  He eventually found the door to Pit's room and slowly let down the smasher from his shoulder.  Upon closer inspection, Ike noticed that Pit looked drained of energy, like he'd gotten no sleep at all.  Ike waited for Pit to get his keys, but even after a few awkward seconds of silence, he hadn't budged one bit.

 "Uhhh...Pit?  You going to open the door anytime soon?"  Pit shook his head and slouched his way back down the hallway, in the direction of Ike's room.  "Hey, where are you going?  You're room's right here."  Pit ignored him and continued walking slowly down the hall.  _He looks like a zombie._

"Pit!  What are you doing?"  Upon reaching Ike's room, Pit knocked on the door and waited for an answer.  Ike spun him around to face him.  "Have you gone mad?  Go back to your room or you'll wake Marth!"

 "Marth..." Pit mumbled.  He turned back to face the door and knocked once more.  "Need to...warn..."  Ike grabbed his shoulder and put a hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream.

 "You're not waking him up, got it?  Can't this wait until morning?"  Pit shook his head, and Ike sighed.  "Alright, then I'll make sure he gets the message.  What is it that is so dire for him to know?"  He let go of Pit and waited for him to speak.

 "That Ike...is a monster..."  Ike raised an eyebrow.

 "Come again?"

 "He's going to hurt him...just like he's going to hurt me...again..."

 "WHAT?  What the hell are you talking about?!"  Pit started clawing at the door.  Ike tugged his arm back, and he noticed he was trembling.  "Alright, calm down..."  _How can I prove to him that I won't hurt either of them again?_

"Have to...warn..." Pit muttered.

 "Do you want to sleep here for the night?  That way it would be a two on one if I ever turned on either of you, so it wouldn't be a problem, right?  You two could easily get away unharmed."  Pit seemed to consider this for a short while before nodding.  Ike unlocked the door and let him in.

 "Be quiet, okay?" Pit nodded again and eagerly slipped into the bed next to Marth.  He closed his eyes and was fast asleep not long after.  Ike lied down on the floor and pulled a shirt lying around over him as a blanket.  _Damn, one mistake and all hell breaks loose..._

* * *

 

Marth stretched his arms and yawned.  _Finally a dreamless night._ He sat up and took a look at the time.  _Only eight o'clock?_ He felt someone stir next to him, and he almost jumped out of the bed.

 "Pit?"  Pit stirred some more in response to his name, but he was still fast asleep.  Marth saw Ike walking out of the kitchen.  He hopped out of bed and ran up to him.  He was about to ask about Pit when he saw some gauze wrapped around Ike's shoulder, which was covered in blood stains.

 "Uhhh..." Marth started.

 "Need an explanation?"

 "That would be nice, yes."  Ike told him about what happened last night, with the attacker and Pit's emotional discord.  Marth frowned.

 "What did you do to him?!" Marth demanded.

 "Nothing!  I helped him, weren't you listening?"

 "Then why is he so distraught?"

 "How am I supposed to know?  He kept mentioning something about having to warn you, about me going to hurt you and him..."

 "...I think I know what's going on here."

 "Do you?  Because I would like an explanation this time."  Marth hesitated before speaking.

 "I believe this is a side-effect from what you did to him a while ago..." Marth explained.

 "What, you think that's it?  But that was a long time ago!  Don't you think he'd have forgotten by now?"

 "Doubt it.  A normal person can't simply forget about being _raped_ , Ike.  He must have been traumatized."

 "Traumatized?  You're kidding me, right?  I didn't even do that much to him!"

 "Well, that's what it seems like happened."

 "Then what do we do about it?"

 "I don't know what _we_ can do, but I know that _you_ will just have to find a way to befriend him again, try to prove to him that that was merely a stupid, selfish, horrid, atrocious-"

 "I get the point."

 "-act you performed and you will never do anything like that again."  Ike saw a glimmer of sadness and betrayal in Marth's eyes, and he glanced at the ground instead.

 "...Then how can I convince him?"

 "That part is up to you to figure out.  I'm going to check on Roy for the time being, so try not to do anything rash while I'm away."

 "You mean you're coming back?"  Ike figured he must have caught Marth by surprise, because it took him a while to think of something in response.

 "Er, well...only in case Roy still isn't feeling well.  And also to check on Pit.  Um, anyways, bye."  Ike watched Marth leave the room, then turned his attention to Pit.   _Traumatized, huh?_

* * *

 

"Roy?  Are you feeling any...uh...what are you doing?" Marth said the second he walked into the room.  He stood motionless in front of a grinning Roy who was jumping up and down on the bed like a coffee-ingested six-year-old.

 "WOOOOO-HOOOOOO I'M FINALLY BETTEEEEEEER!!!  AWWWW YEAHHHHHHHH, THE ROY IS BACK, BABY!!" He shouted.  He back flipped onto the ground and broke out into a break-dance.

 "Uhh...my bad."  Marth turned to leave, but Roy blocked his way.  He was smiling so much that he looked like he had just come out of a cartoon.

 "Where are you going?  Come on, now that the stupid heatstroke is gone we can finally go deep-sea diving, treasure hunting, sky diving-"

 "Uh, I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but it looks like I've walked into the wrong room.  You see, I was looking for my perfectly sane and not at all crazy friend by the name of Roy..."

 "Oh, you mean your insanely gorgeous and sexy boyfriend who's eager to find someone, preferably a blue-haired prince, to join him in bed-"  Marth put his hand over Roy's face to muffle his words.

 "Stop now, I don't want another nightmare," Marth said.  He pulled his hand away, and creepily enough, Roy was still grinning.  Marth had only the chance to think _Uh-oh_ before Roy pressed him against the wall and kissed him.  Marth pulled away and lightly shoved Roy off of him.

 "Whoa, too fast!  You sure you've completely recovered?"  Roy pouted.

 "Of course I'm sure!  Alright, then we do it tonight then.  No excuses."

 "Uh huh right.  Now did you remember to wash the di-"

 "I'm serious."

 "We'll see about that."

 "Oh come on, why not?"

 "I don't want to do it today, that's all.  Maybe another time?"

 "No fair, why do you get to choose?  Fine, fine, then how about..." He snapped his fingers as an imaginary light bulb lit up above his head.  "I got it!  Let's go hiking!  I'm dying of having to stay in one place for so long, and it's about time I get some exercise in.  I wouldn't want my body to disappoint you~" Roy winked, and Marth facepalmed.

 "You sure about this?  You wouldn't want to get heatstroke again..."

 "As long as you don't abandon me again, then I'm sure it'll be fine."  Marth stared down at his feet.

 "I'm sorry..."  Roy patted the other on the shoulder.

 "Nah, it's alright.  My bad for bringing it up, that's all history now, okay?  Now let's go tell Pit!"  Marth grabbed Roy's arm before he could take off.

 "Wait!  He's still sleeping.  And besides...I don't know if he can go with us today.  He hasn't been feeling so well of late."

 "Eh?  Why's that?"

 "I believe it's from what happened to him a while ago...from what Ike did to him."  Roy stared at him blankly.  Marth sighed and lowered his voice.  "From when he raped him..."

 "Ohhhh right, huh...Man, I hope he's doing alright."  Marth nodded, and silence filled the room for some time.

 "So...Do you want to play Melee for some time before he wakes up?" Marth asked.  Roy showed him another blinding grin.

 "Now you're speaking my language!"

 

* * *

 

 Pit slowly opened his eyes and sat up in his bed...or what he thought was his bed.  He looked around to see that Ike was hovering over the TV eating from a bucket of KFC chicken.

 "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Pit screamed. Ike looked up with a chicken wing stuffed in his mouth and crumbs all over his face.

 "Wuh?"

 "What are you doing in my room?!" Pit demanded.

 "Uh, I think I should be the one asking that."  Pit looked around for a moment and it took him a few moments to realize that he, in fact, was in Ike's room and not his own.

 "What...Why...Oh!  That's right, Marth!" Pit exclaimed.

 "Yes, that made perfect sense indeed."

 "Er, I mean, I came here to check on Marth...Wow, so it wasn't a dream after all.  At least that part about the assaulter was...was..." He was rendered speechless when he noticed the gauze tied around Ike's shoulder.  "Wait...let me get this straight.  I was attacked, right?  And then you...saved...me?"

 "Yeah, I suppose so.  Hopefully that taught the punk a lesson-"

 "You saved me," Pit repeated.

 "Yeah...I believe you mentioned that already."

 "But...why?"

 "Uh, you were in danger?  Seems like the logical thing to do when you see someone about to be killed."

 "But...you hate me!"  Ike stared at him, appalled.

 "What?  Why would you think that?"

 "You used me!  You always glare at me, and you promised you'd never let me be hurt..."  Pit looked at Ike, then down at the bed.  "...You lied to me.  You almost killed me."

 "...Well for one thing, I always glare at people, it's my usual expression.  So you can take that off the list.  As for the rest...I'll do anything to make it up to you."  Pit looked up to glare at him.

 "There's nothing you can do to make up for that."

 "...That's what I feared.  But just so you know, I don't hate you.  I would never hate you."

 "..."  The two both turned their attention to the door when they heard someone knocking.

 "Come in," Ike called.  Marth entered the room and walked up to Pit.

 "I hope I did not interrupt anything?" Marth asked.

 "No.  Convenient timing, actually..." Ike responded.  Pit immediately started interrogating Marth with endless questions.

 "Are you hurt?  Did he do anything to you?  Do you need a bodyguard?  Can I be your bodyguard?  Do you want to stay at my place instead?  Do I really kick that much?  Do you want to play video games with me?  What kind of games do you have?  Can I borrow your 3DS?  Do you have a 3DS?  Do you like tacos? Mmmphh-" Marth pressed both his hands over the angel's mouth.

 "What in Archanea did you take this morning?!" Marth asked.  Pit took his hands off his mouth.

 "...What?"  Marth sighed.

 "I'm fine, Pit.  I should be the one asking you if you're all right.  And I didn't bring the 3DS with me, so no."  Pit backed away in shock.

 "You did WHAT?  For someone not to bring such a lovely contraption with them wherever they go...my life is a lie."  Pit sat there, staring off into space.  Marth backed away slowly.

 "Uh, right.  Maybe I should go..."

 "Hey, wait!  Why did you come here?"

 "Oh, right.  I was going to ask if you would like to join Roy and I on a short hike."  Pit smiled at him.

 "That would be awesome!"  Marth frowned.

 "Really?  But I thought..."

 "On one condition."

 "What's that?"  Pit glanced at Ike, then at Marth. "... _He_ won't be joining us."  Marth nodded.

 "Alright.  Don't worry, it'll just be the three of us."

 "Excluding me this time, I see," Ike said.  He had already devoured all the chicken.

 "Er, yeah, well...not everyone is very happy with you right now," Marth replied.

 "Yeah, I know.  I was just kidding.  Have fun on your trip."

 "Gee, thanks."

 "I wasn't being sarcastic."

 "...Oh.  Then thanks.  You have fun, er, eating chicken, I guess.  By the way, you should really cut down on all the meat you eat, you're starting to gain weight."  Ike shrugged.

 "I'll work it off."  Marth gestured for Pit to come with him, but he was already bounding out the door.  Marth had to jog to keep up, but he stopped for a bit at the entrance.

 "Um..." he started.  Ike looked up from the television.

 "Something wrong, princess?"  Marth frowned.

 "No, never mind."

 "Hey, wait!" Ike grabbed his arm before he could leave.  Marth turned his head to glare at him.

 "...What?"

 "Do you hate it when I call you princess?"

 "Obviously."

 "Then have fun on the trip, princess."  Marth was about to retort when he noticed Ike's faint smile.  Marth couldn't help but smile back.

 "You still can't help teasing me, huh?" he asked.

 "Not while it's still fun."  Ike leaned in and kissed Marth on the forehead.  "See you around."  He closed the door and left a flustered prince standing awkwardly with his mind blank and staring at the door in front of him.  _What was that for...?_ Marth shook his head to snap out of his daze.

 "No, it was nothing.  He wants to win me back so he can use me, that's it.  I cannot allow myself to be lured into his trap..." Marth said to himself.  He turned towards the direction of his room and chased after Pit, who was already long gone.

 

* * *

 

 Ike was leaning against the door, arms crossed.  He sighed.  _Is that really what he thinks of me?  That I'm here to use him?  Damn...if only I could wind back time, then I would have fucking listened to his request and not done anything stupid.  And right when I thought things might actually work out between us..._ Ike groaned and put an arm over his forehead.

 "Ugh, why the fuck do I care so much about one person anyways?  That honestly _was_ my plan at first, but...Why do I feel so different about that now?  Fucking noble...so pretty, sweet, kind, innocent...Damnit, damnit, damnit!!"  He slammed his fist against the cold wood and slumped down to the ground.  He tried to think of anyone else, including the most popular and beautiful celebrity woman he could think of.  _Finally..._   He frowned when the images in his head kept fading back to a familiar face in a blue and yellow tunic.

 "Damnit...!"

 


	20. Week 2 - Saturday (Part 2 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw my friend working on her story today, and she's up to fifty pages on Microsoft Word by now. ...I died a little inside.
> 
> So anyways, I've been trying to add more humor to the story, but I'm still making sure to keep the juicy parts. >:3
> 
> And since I'm too lazy to write a long commentary, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)

"Alright, did everyone make sure to leave put on sunscr-"  Marth paused, his mouth still open mid-word.  He was staring at Pit, who looked like he'd been dunked in powdered sugar.  His eyes looked like two big, blue marbles that had fallen in by accident.  He frowned.

 "What?  Am I missing a spot?"

 "Gods, Pit, did you use the whole bottle?!" Marth exclaimed.  Roy picked up the bottle and tapped the bottom of it, and sure enough, nothing came out.  A few more taps later, he managed to get a small drop onto his open palm.

 "Okay, so, we're kind of out of sunscreen," Roy observed.  Pit took a step forward, but Marth put his hand up to stop him.

 "Just stay there, you're going to drip that stuff all over the floor!"  Roy moved closer to Pit with the bottle raised in the air.  Pit frowned.

 "Roy, what are you-"  He stared at the general as he used the bottle to scoop the sunscreen back inside.  Marth frowned.

 "Uh, Roy?  That's a bit weird-" He closed his eyes in reflex when he felt a sunscreen-covered hand smack him on the face.  He opened his eyes to see a grinning Roy and Pit snickering in the background.  "...Why do I even hang out with you guys?"  He turned towards the door and took a step forward.

 "Are you really going to risk ruining such perfect skin?" Roy asked.  Marth was back in an instant.  He went up to Pit and followed Roy in scooping sunscreen off his skin.

 "Ha ha, that tickles," Pit said.

 "Pit, may I ask why are you in your swimsuit?" Marth asked.

 "Er, 'cuz it's hot outside?"

 "But we're not-Oh, never mind."  None of the boys heard the door being slowly opened.  The cleaning maid walked in to see two guys hovered over another, their hands moving across the bare chest of the boy.  The boy grinned at her and waved, but that only made her run out the door with her mouth still in an "O" shape.  Pit shrugged.

 "Hey, are you guys done yet?" he asked.  Marth and Roy leaned back to inspect Pit.

 "Well you look a little less like a marshmallow," Roy concluded.

 "Alright, then let's go!" Pit ran out the door before Marth or Roy could tell him that his face was still completely white.

 "Well.  We tried," Roy said.  Marth nodded.  He was taken by surprise when Roy tugged his arm in the direction of the door, causing him to stumble.

 "Hey!  Give me a warning at least!"

 "No way, then you would just spend another fifteen minutes fixing your hair or something."

 "What-"  Roy had already darted off in the direction that Pit took off in.  Marth sighed and had no choice but to follow.

 

* * *

 

 "So...much work..." Roy breathed.  "Are we...at the top yet...?"

 "We just stepped outside, Roy," Marth said.  Marth turned to the couple who drove them and bowed in thanks.  He turned back to the group.

 "One of us seriously needs to learn how to drive soon," he said.  Both Pit and Roy merely stared at him.

 "Gee, I wonder who that should be," Roy said.  "Perhaps the _oldest_ should be the one?  * **cough** * Marth * **cough** *"

 "Well technically Pit's the oldest, but whatever.  We should get started with this already or we’ll only get back by nightfall."  The trio moved into the shade, created by the tall trees above them.

 "It's a good thing there are a lot of trees here, huh," Roy observed.

 "Er, I think you spoke too soon..." Pit said as he pointed to the sandy, sunlit road ahead.  "And we haven't even started moving uphill yet."  They all stopped to stare at the long, spiraling journey up ahead.

 "I should have put on more sunscreen," Pit mumbled.  They slowly walked along the dirt path, stepping aside for any joggers running past them.  They stopped when they noticed the road start to curve slightly upward.

 "And the fun begins," Roy said.  He looked at the group, and they were already starting to sweat from the heat.  "So I say this is a good spot, what do you guys think?"

 "We haven't even started jogging yet," Marth replied.  Roy frowned.

 "Wait, you're not suggesting we actually _run_ up there?"

 "You're the one who wanted to do this, remember?"

 "Actually, I just remembered something.  You see, I happen to be allergic to hard work-"  Marth started to jog up the trail before Roy could finish.  Pit tagged along behind him, leaving a very reluctant Roy no other choice than to catch up with them.

 "Hey, wait up!"  They jogged slowly up the road, then increased their pace as the path became more steep.  Marth heard Roy heavily breathing from several steps back.  He turned around and continued jogging backwards.

 "You okay there, Roy?"

 "* **huff** * Of course I'm... * **huff** * ...okay!"

 "Er, alright then."  He turned back around and saw that Pit was right beside him.  "Whoa!  Hey, Pit.  How are you keeping up?"

 "Fine, actually.  Looks like Roy's the only one out of shape, huh?  What did you feed him?" Pit joked.

 "Ahaha very funny Pit.  You think I would poison my boyfriend?"

 "Not necessarily poison, just something to get back at him for making you eat so many bagels that one day."  Marth frowned.

 "Hmmm yeah I should have done something huh.  Sugar-coated slugs might have been a good idea...Have them be _banana_ slugs and put them on ice cream...cover them in chocolate syrup...and nobody would suspect a thing..."  Pit slowly moved away from Marth as he developed his devious plan.  He stared at the prince, wondering if he'd notice if he used the power of flight for just a little bit.  They jogged for a few minutes longer in silence, and it was then when Marth noticed it was a bit _too_ quiet.  He stopped jogging to look behind him.  Pit continued jogging in place.

 "What's wrong?"  Pit asked.  Marth took a few seconds to catch his breath before answering.

 "It's Roy...I haven't heard from him in a while.  I'm going to go back and check on him, you go on ahead."  Pit nodded and kept his pace, while Marth went back to make sure Roy was all right.  _Where is he already...?_ Even after roughly a minute of backtracking, there was still no sight of Roy.

 "Roy?  Roy!"  Panic started to fill him.  _I lost Roy!  Maybe he took the wrong path somewhere along the way..._ Marth turned back around and started running.  _Hopefully we can rendezvous at the top.  I wonder how he's doing..._

* * *

\--- **ROY** \---

 "How...much...further..." Roy mumbled.  He shuffled around in his short's pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar.  "Heh heh, good thing Marth doesn't know about this.  Aw, man, it's melted..."  Roy looked at the chocolate with a sad, puppy-like expression.  He shrugged a few seconds later and plopped the whole thing in his mouth at once.  He shoved the wrapper back in his pocket and stretched out his arms as he continued walking in the hot sun.  _Marth's probably already at the top...I better catch up._

He started with a slow jog, but gradually picked up the pace.  He was so focused on running that he didn't notice the person right in front of him.

 "AHHH!!!" Roy slammed into the person's back, knocking both of them to the ground.  The other guy groaned and shoved Roy off his back.

 "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" he demanded.  Roy gawked and quickly stepped away from him.

 "What...What are you...What are _you_ doing here?!"  Ike merely scowled and ignored him as he resumed jogging.  Roy got up and chased after him, annoyed.  "Hey!  When someone asks you something, do you usually ignore them?"

 "Find another route, redhead.  You talk too much," Ike replied.  Roy glared at him.

 "Oh, shut up!  I'm sick of seeing you everywhere!  Why are you here?!"  Ike stopped to glare back.

 "None of your business.  Now get lost."

 "Fine, then answer this: How did you know we were going to be here?"

 "..."

 "Well?"

 "I overheard Marth and Pit talking," Ike explained.

 "What?  Why were you eavesdropping on them?"

 "You ask so many questions!  How couldn't I eavesdrop, they were in my room!"  Roy stared at him, his eyes wide.  Ike had enough time to think _Oh shit._

"WHAT?!  Why were they in _your_ room?!" Roy shouted.

 "Uhh...Oh, right, I remember now.  Pit passed out in the hallway, and he woke up pretty late so that's why Marth came to my place."

 "Then how did Marth know where Pit was going to be?"  Ike opened his mouth but could only muster a very hopeless 'Uhhhhhh.'  Roy's eyes filled with burning hatred.  "Tell me...where was Marth staying?  I'm sure he would have noticed his roommate leave at one point, right?  Unless he really _wasn't_ staying with Pit..."

 "Er..."

 "Tell me what happened, Ike.  And don't you _dare_ lie to me!"  Ike hesitated.

 "Yeah, I don't think so."  Ike was about to turn around but stopped when he heard what Roy had to say next.

 "Did he sleep with you?"  His voice was quiet.

 "..."

 "DID HE SLEEP WITH YOU?" Roy screamed.

 "Yes!  Yes, he did.  You happy now?" Ike replied.  Roy clenched his fists and stared at the ground.

 "I can't believe this...to think that Marth would do such a thing..."  He sounded so hurt that Ike almost felt sorry for him.

 "...Hey, look, Roy.  It's not like we did anything, I swear."

 "That doesn't matter!  What matters is that my own stupid boyfriend spent the night with his ex!"  Ike glared at him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

 "HEY!  Don't call him stupid, you fool of a noble!  Now calm down and listen to me!"

 "Shut up, shut up, shut up!!  Quit getting involved in our relationship, 'cuz now it's ruined!"  Ike raised an eyebrow at him.

 "What are you talking about?"

 "It's over.  There, you got what you wanted.  Go ahead and screw with him, what do I care.  I'm going to find that fool and tell him we're through."  Roy stomped off, more infuriated than ever.  Ike chased after him, confused and stunned at the same time.

 "Wait, _what_?  You're going to break up with him just for that?!"

 "Yup."

 "Well there's no way in hell I'm going to let you do that."

 "Gods, what is _wrong_ with you?  You want him, don't you?  Then have him, he's aaaaall yours now!"  Ike sighed loudly and lifted Roy's chin so he would look into his eyes.

 "Quit acting like a child.  It's...it's..." Ike paused for a moment before going on.  "It's my fault.  I, uh, kind of dragged him to my room.  He tried to resist, but I didn't care.  So don't hurt him for something I forced him to do, you got that?"

 "Well why didn't you tell me sooner?!  And here I was about to break up with him for something he can't be blamed for..."  Roy pushed him out of the way and put a hand to his forehead.  He breathed a sigh of relief.  "Oh gods, to think I would believe that Marth would do that to me...What a relief to know that it's a lie."  Ike grit his teeth.

 "I get it, Roy.  I'm a jerk, blah blah, it looks like I chose the wrong route.  See you never," Ike said as he walked away from the other.  _Damn...Hopefully Marth won't spill anything.  He better thank me later for saving his hind from a world of pain..._

* * *

 

\--- **PIT** \---

Pit looked behind him for the twentieth time.

 "Did Marth get lost or something?  Oh well, guess I'll just see him at the top."  As he was about to turn left at the next fork in the road, he thought he saw a rather familiar figure running in the opposite direction.  Pit jogged towards the direction of the figure, but shrugged and turned back around when he didn't see him anymore.  _I wonder who that was..._

* * *

 

\--- **IKE** \---

 Ike's jogging turned into a sprint the second he saw the angel.  After a few seconds, he stopped to catch his breath and looked back to make sure he wasn't being followed.  _Seems like it's safe to go back out now.  After the whole fiasco with Roy, there's no way I'm getting into another fight with Pit.  Damn, everyone but the one person I'm looking for in the first place.  He's pretty quick, so he's probably far ahead by now.  Guess I'll just talk to him later then._

After a quick stretch, he decided to abort his original plan and head back.

 

* * *

  --- **MARTH** \---

After the seemingly endless trip, Marth truly felt like there should have been fireworks at the top of that hill.

"I MADE IT ALIVE!!!" He nearly flew to the bench resting in the middle.  Exhausted and breathing heavily, he collapsed on the bench as soon as he felt the wood under his hand.  As far as he could tell, he was the only one here at the moment.  _Guess I made it here first, huh?  I was almost certain that Pit would make it here sooner, considering he didn't get lost._

"Ah, what a nice, relaxing place to be..." Marth said as he slumped further back into the bench.  The calm, gentle breeze causing the lush grass to sway in the breeze, the sweet, close sound of birds chirping, the weird, creepy thing that he saw earlier laying in the grass behind him...

 "AHHHHHHHH!!!" Marth jumped up from the bench and stared, gawking at the sight before him.  Right behind the bench, he saw Pit face-first in the ground, motionless.  It took Marth a while until he could speak. "Pit...?"

 "Why hello there," Pit said into the dirt.

 "Uhhh...May I ask what are you doing?"

 "First let me tell you a few words of advice: Trying to hug a bench is _not_ a good idea."

 "What exactly were you-Never mind it's pointless to ask.  How long have you been laying there?"

 "Uhhhh...dunno...like, twenty minutes, maybe?"

 "What?!  Why?"

 "It's just so...cold...and...comfortable..."  He started waving his arms around in the dirt, attempting to make a dirt angel or something of the sort.  Starting to worry for his well-being, Marth pulled the smasher off the ground.  He frowned when he saw a Pit-shaped imprint in the dirt.  He frowned even more when he turned Pit around to see that his whole front side was covered in dirt and grass.

 "Uhhhh you need a shower.  You _really_ need a shower," Marth said.

 "Wuh?  Why, is it that bad?  I mean, from all the sunscreen I put on, it's probably made me more sticky and stuff, but it can't be _that_ bad can it?" Pit asked.

 "Hm, how should I put this...Pit, you look like a very confused marshmallow dunked in cocoa powder coated with green sprinkles.  Or at least that's the positive interpretation of it.  What's a more accurate description is a muddy, seaweed-infested monster-* **erhm** * _Anyways,_ how did you get here so soon?"  Pit stared at him for a while before answering.

 "UHHHHH Sooooooo what nice weather we're having, huh?"

 "Pit?"

 "WellIdefinitelydidn'tusemypowerofflightforsometimewhenwewereseparated."

 "What?"

 "Nothing.  Look, it's Roy!"

 "I'm not going to fall for-"

 "MAAAAARTH!"  Marth felt the wind get knocked out of him as he was tackled to the ground with a murderous and over-affectionate hug.

 "Get-off-can't-breathe-" Marth managed.

 "Oops, sorry," Roy said as he backed off and allowed Marth to get up and recover, but not for long because Roy hugged him again soon after.  Marth groaned.

 "Ugh, gross, Roy, you're all sweaty.  What's the sudden enthusiasm for, was it really that challenging of a trip for you?" Marth asked.

 "No...I mean, yes, but that's not why I'm so happy to see you.  You're safe, right?  No one came to hurt you?"

 "Hurt me?  Explain yourself, Roy."  Roy let go of Marth and stared at Pit, who stared back.  It took him a while to get the message, but he eventually said 'Oh' and walked away to give them some privacy.

 "Okay, hear me out," Roy started. "Along the way here, I ran into Ike."  Marth stepped back once he said that name.

 " _What?_ What was he doing here?!"

 "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he wanted to do something to you.  He told me about what he...did to you," Roy said quietly.  Marth couldn't be more confused.

 "What are you talking about?" he asked.

 "You know...how he forced you to get in bed with him."

 "What?  He didn't-"

 "Don't worry, Marth, it's okay.  You don't have to keep it a secret anymore.  I know that he gave you no choice, so it's okay to tell me.  He didn't do anything to you, right?"

 "Um, no, but he didn't...I..."

 "I told you, it's okay.  I won't blame you.  You only slept with him because you didn't want to get hurt.  Ugh, I can't believe I was stupid enough to actually think you betrayed me...And I was about to break up with you, too!  Over something you didn't have control over...I'm sorry.  It's a good thing he told me it wasn't your decision, though I still don't get why he wanted to do that.  Oh well, it doesn't matter.  As long as I know you're still loyal to me, I'm happy," Roy said with a smile.  Marth looked at the ground in shame.  He felt like the guilt was going to crush him like a thousand bricks.

 "...Yeah."

 "C'mon, let's go back down, _walking_ this time, and head back to the hotel.  And seriously, what threw up on Pit?"  Marth laughed at that last part, but he still felt horrible.  _Why did Ike lie for me?_

* * *

 

"WE MADE IT!" Pit and Roy both started dancing the second they reached the parking lot.  Marth looked at up the already-dark sky.  _How are we going to find a ride at this time of the day...?_

"I call the shower," Pit said.

 "Er, nobody's arguing with you on that one, Pit," Roy said.

 "But the problem we need to worry about first is finding someone who can take us there," Marth pointed out.

 "Good point.  Pit, fly us back," Roy ordered.

 "I can't.  I can only fly for five minutes."  Roy frowned.

 "What kind of angel are you?"  Pit glared at him.

 "Hey, that's not nice!"

 "You're right, sorry.  I didn't mean it like that."

 "So, anyways, who do we ask-" Marth was interrupted by a very sudden and fast car that nearly gave him a heart attack.  It stopped right in front of the trio, and the shock and closeness made Marth fall backwards.  Roy caught the lord before he hit the ground.  He and Pit stared, mouths open and eyes wide, at the figure who walked out that car.

 "'Sup.  A little bird told me you boys needed a ride," Captain Falcon said.  He opened the door to the shiny red car and gestured for them to get in.  Roy spotted scratch marks all over the new car.

 "Did the maiden pass out so soon?" C. Falcon joked.

 "Er, well you _did_ almost run him over..." Roy mumbled.  They got into the car, though reluctantly.  Pit leaned in to whisper in Roy's ear once they got inside.

 "You sure this is a good idea?  I feel like we're getting a free ride to prison..."

 "You got any other ideas?  I feel like he knows I've been beating him up in Melee."

 "You did what?" C. Falcon asked from the driver's seat.  Roy turned his head and started whistling the Mario theme song.  He tried adjusting Marth so that he sat upright in the seat next to him.  He heard Marth groan and slowly open his eyes, but they didn't stay open for long.  His banged his head against the seat in front of him the second the car started, knocking him out again.

 "WHOA, SLOW DOOOOOOOWN," Roy screamed.

 "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Pit yelled.

 "Nah, just sit back and enjoy the ride," C. Falcon said.  Roy held Marth close to him, making sure he won't hit his head again.

 "Dang it, man, you're gonna kill us!!!" Roy shouted.

 "We'll see about that."  After what seemed like the longest five minutes of their lives, the gang finally arrived at their destination.  Captain Falcon put his arms over his head and smirked.

 "Now wasn't _that_ a fun ride?  Are you guys still alive back there?"

 "Barely," Pit whispered.  He wobbled out the door, never so happy to see the outside world in his life.  Roy dragged Marth with him, really hoping he'll wake up soon.  Much to his surprise, he did.

 "Ughhhhh...we are _never_ riding with him _ever_ again..." Marth grumbled.  He slowly staggered to his feet and followed behind a very dizzy Pit.  Roy had enough time to jump out of the way as Captain Falcon sped off.

 "Well that was one method of transportation we're never going to try again," Roy mumbled.  He chased after the other two, who had already made their way inside, eager for a shower.

 

* * *

 

 Roy stepped outside the bathroom, fully refreshed from taking a long, hot shower.  He stretched his arms and slowly trudged his way to his bed.  He smiled when he saw Marth peacefully curled up on his own bed, too tired to even lift the blanket over himself.  Roy climbed onto Marth's bed and rolled him onto his back, causing him to wake up.

 "...Roy?"  Roy leaned in to kiss the prince on the cheek.

 "I told you tonight, didn't I?"

 "But...are you not tired?"

 "...I am."

 "Then go to sleep."  Marth tried to push Roy off, but he was too tired to do much.  Roy continued kissing him, moving down to his neck.

 "Stop..." Marth pleaded.

 "I'm tired of delaying this," Roy responded.  He was about to take off Marth's shirt, but Marth grabbed his hands.

 "Roy, cut it out..."

 "Why?  I told you tonight, so we're doing it tonight."

 "No, please...I'm so tired..."  Roy shook his head and tried to snap out of his lustful daze.  He looked at Marth, who looked rather sad.  Roy felt his heart sink in his chest.

 "I'm sorry..." Roy whispered.  He backed off Marth and was about to go back to his own bed, but stopped to take another glance at the prince.  He looked like there was something else holding him back, not just the fact that he was tired.  _I wonder what's bothering him..._ He was about to ask when he saw his eyes close.  _Maybe another time._ Roy walked back and gently brought the blanket over Marth.

 "Keep sleeping like that and you'll catch a cold.  Good night, Marth."  He was caught by surprise when Marth grabbed his arm.  He saw Marth mouth something, but he couldn't hear what.  He crouched down to hear him.  He blushed when Marth leaned forward and kissed him.  He pulled away and smiled.

 "I love you."  Roy blushed again.

 "Marth...?"

 "Hmm?"

 "That's the first time you've told me that."

 "...Yeah.  It's not too soon, is it?"  Roy leaned in and kissed Marth back.  When he pulled back, he moved one hand across his face and smiled.

 "I love you, too."  With that, he ambled back to his bed and drifted off to sleep.

 


	21. Week 2 - Sunday (Part 1 of 2)

\--- **SUNDAY** \---

  _"Come on, hurry up!  The next match is starting!"  Roy grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the battlefield.  We were about to enter in another fight for the tournament, and luckily for us, it was a team battle.  Roy and I were assigned to be on the blue team, and our opponents were to be the red team, Ike and Pit._

_"You know, as much as I would love to dive in and recklessly crush Ike's skull to bits, it really sucks that they put team attack on.  I don't want to end up hurting you by accident," Roy said with a wince._

_"Yeah...I kind of like having a head on my shoulders.  To make it easier, how about we split up?  You can take on Ike while I go after Pit.  That sound like a plan to you?" I suggested._

_"You sure you'll be okay taking on Pit?  I mean, he's your friend and all..." Roy looked worried, but I reassured him with a smile._

_"We both know that this is just a friendly battle.  This isn't the first time we've fought each other, you know.  We're healed after all our lives are lost anyways, so it's fine.  Besides, I believe you and I had to fight each other a couple of times in Melee as well, and we never turned into enemies."_

_"Ha ha, that's true.  ...Er, at least, sort of true.  Remember that one time-Hey, what do you know, we're here!"  I was about to ask what was on his mind when I saw the blue portal in front of me leading to the Green Greens stage.  I nodded my head at Roy and we both took one step into the portal.  I shut my eyes to block out the intense light.  I felt myself travel through a dimension of some sort and could feel that I was being warped to a different world.  Feeling a cool breeze brush past me, I opened my eyes and moved into ready position.  I found myself at the very end of the stage, in front of the large stack of blocks that cut off most of what I could see.  So much for a good start._

_"3..."  The announcer began the countdown, and I tensed.  "2...1..." I took a deep breath and waited for the announcer to say that one final word._

_"Go!"  I slashed through the blocks with my sword, revealing a swift, blue arrow soaring towards my face._

_"Ow!"_

_"Have some more!"  I brought my sword in front of me just in time to block Pit's incoming attack.  I took a step back, but I had little space remaining behind me.  Pit slammed the bow against my sword, but I managed to counter him and send him flying backwards with an 'Oof' into the ground of the middle stage.  I jumped to the next platform and raised my sword above Pit's head, but he recovered with a quick roll to the side.  As we scuffled, I heard the clashing of swords off in the near distance._

* * *

 

_Roy_ _flinched when he felt a knee jab him in the stomach.  He raised his sword just in time to block Ike's powerful blow._

_"Not giving up, are you?" Ike asked._

_"As if.  I'm gonna take you down!!!  ARRGH!!!"  He charged against the other and swung his sword straight down into Ike's chest.  Normally that would earn him a splatter of blood everywhere, but since that isn't allowed in the Smash universe, he merely slammed against the ground like he had just been thrown down in some kind of wrestling match.  Ike groaned and tried to get up, but Roy pressed his foot into his stomach._

_"Ha!  Underestimated me, did you?" Roy smirked at the other, letting the sweet feel of victory take over.  That feeling was soon replaced by annoyance when Ike laughed._

_"It's sad how pathetically oblivious you are, really.  To continue to trust the person who betrayed you...I thought you would know better than that.  ...Well, okay, I didn't honestly expect much," he stated coolly._

_"What are you talking about?  Quit spouting nonsense!" Roy delivered another blow to his chest from the hilt of his sword.  Ike's smirk never withered._

_"I'm talking about your traitor boyfriend," Ike said.  Roy's face paled._

_"What?!  Marth's no traitor!"_

_"Surprising, isn't it?  Unfortunately for you, that bit's true."  Roy scowled and kicked Ike's sides, sending him just a little closer to falling off the edge.  Roy was taken off guard when he felt a tight grip on his right leg, and the next second he found himself flat on the ground, staring up at the cloudless, blue sky.  Ike grabbed his collar and brought him to his eye level._

_"You think I'm joking?  Marth lied to you, obviously.  After all, no one would want to tell their boyfriend that they slept with their ex."_

_"...What?  Marth couldn't have...No, I don't believe it!"  Ike sighed and tilted his head in Marth's direction, who was just closing in from behind._

_"If you don't believe me, will you believe him?"_

* * *

_The second I took out Pit, I hurried over to help out Roy.  I saw Ike grabbing his collar, looking like he was about to throw him off the cliff any second.  As soon as I got close enough, I raised my sword above his head._

_"Hyahhhh!!!"  What I didn't count on happening was Roy blocking my attack.  I had to blink a couple of times to make sure I wasn't mistaken._

_"...Roy?  Er, what are you doing?" I asked.  Did he forget that it was a team battle?  For some reason, he looked rather angry._

_"Marth...I think we should forget about the match for a little while and take some time to sort things out."  I couldn't be more confused._

_"Sort things out?  Well whatever it is that you want to talk about, it's probably a better idea to discuss it after the match-"_

_"I think we should talk now.  Besides, Ike isn't going to attack us until we're done."  I glanced over at Ike, who nodded.  He slowly walked off and leaned against Whispy Woods, who looked a bit annoyed that he was using him as a resting post._

_Now that we were alone, Roy took a deep breath and looked at me, all seriousness displayed on his face._

_"Marth...as much as I don't trust that man, I want to hear it from you.  So let's prove him wrong, okay?"_

_"Roy...?  You're starting to worry me..."  Roy showed a slight grin, but I was still fretting over what this was about._

_"It's okay, I still trust you.  Now look me in the eyes and tell me, did you or did you not sleep with Ike?"  My mouth hung open, but no words came out.  I thought I felt my heart stop momentarily.  After a few seconds of silence, Roy frowned._

_"Marth?  Did you hear what I said?"_

_"Oh, he heard what you said alright."  Ike walked towards us, rubbing his head from where an apple had hit him just now.  "He just doesn't want to lie to you a second time, isn't that right, princess?"  Roy looked at Ike, then at me.  He looked puzzled and lost._

_"Marth...?"  His voice was a soft whisper.  I clenched my fists and glared at Ike, who merely shrugged._

_"Don't get angry with me, you're the one who made the decision."  Roy took a deep breath and looked at me, this time with his eyes full of fury._

_"Answer me, Marth.  Did you or did you not sleep with Ike?"  I couldn't take it anymore._

_"I'm sorry, Roy..."  Roy dropped his sword to the ground, his eyes wide in shock._

_"You...you really...?  But...why...Why would you do that to me...?"  Roy grabbed my shoulders and violently shook me.  His eyes looked a bit watery, but they burned with pure hatred and rage.  "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!  YOU **IDIOT**!!!"_

_"It's not that big a deal...!" I protested.  Roy stopped shaking me only to shove me.  I nearly fell backwards from the force._

_"Not...a big deal?  You lied to me...You betrayed me..."  He bent down to grab his sword once more.  With his back to me, I couldn't hear what he said under his breath.  I stepped closer to him, hoping to calm him down.  Fatal mistake._

_"I...I **hate** you!!!  Going behind my back, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!"  I saw Ike's stunned expression in the background, then I saw Roy charge at me with his sword drawn.  I was too shocked to react in time.  The piercing pain of Roy's blade cutting into my chest could not even compare to the immense abyss of guilt inside me..._

* * *

 

Marth lurched up in bed, his face paler than a ghost's.  He glanced over at Roy, who was sound asleep.  He held his head in his hands and groaned.

 "What have I done..."  Marth reached over to the table next to him and tilted the small alarm clock to face him.  _3:00 A.M..._ He sighed and looked at Roy once again, who was sprawled all over the bed.  His mouth hung open, and his shirt was halfway up his body.  Marth smiled at the strange and uncomfortable-looking position.

 "Roy...I don't want to lose you..."  Marth stepped out of his bed and slowly trudged his way towards Roy's bed.  He clutched the young general's hand and squeezed it tight.  _I'm sorry..._ Suddenly Roy's hand squeezed back and swung Marth's hand so that it hit the bed.  A goofy grin spread across his face.

 "Heh heh...I win..." Roy mumbled, still fast asleep.  Despite being depressed just a moment ago, Marth couldn't help but laugh.

 "That wasn't meant to be an arm wrestle, you idiot..."  Marth gasped when Roy pulled him forward, causing him to fall on top of him.  Roy wrapped his arms around the older and smiled.  Marth blushed from the awkward position they were in, then chuckled.  "Still so eager, are you?  Even in your sleep..."

Marth pried Roy's hands off him, which was quite easy to do considering he was still fast asleep.  Marth crawled off him but stayed close by him.  Marth smiled again when he felt a warm presence roll into him.  Marth ruffled the smasher's messy red hair and eventually drifted back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 Marth opened his eyes to see a grinning face staring back at him.

 "AHHHHH!!!"  Marth jumped up but ended up hitting the cold, hard ground beneath him.  "Ow."  He heard Roy laughing in the background, and Marth frowned.

 "That face...such a creepy face..." Marth muttered.

 "Psh, what do you mean creepy?  I think it's more like state-of-the-art perfection, if you ask me~" Roy replied while moving his eyebrows in a wave-like motion.

 "Let's not go there."

 "Don't deny the beauty of this dreamy boy~"  Roy winked at Marth, who smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.  Roy yawned and stretched his arms towards the ceiling.  "So hungry...c'mon, let's hurry up and fetch ourselves some breakfast.  Maybe we can meet Pit there as well!"  Marth nodded, but he didn't budge for several seconds.  Roy tilted his head and frowned.

 "You okay, Marth?  You seem distracted," Roy pointed out.  Marth shook his head and followed Roy out the door.  _Should I tell him...?_

"No...It's nothing."

 

* * *

Marth nervously tapped his plate with his fork, his mind still preoccupied with his dream.  Roy didn't seem to notice, for he was too busy wolfing down his waffles.  He looked up to scan the room for Pit.  
  
"Looks like Pit's not here.  He's probably still asleep, huh."

 "...Yeah."  Roy turned his attention to Marth's plate.

 "You gonna eat anything?  You haven't touched a thing on there."

 "...Not hungry."

 "Then can I have it?"

 "...Okay."  Roy snatched the plate from him and dug in, not showing a single sign of acknowledging how Marth was feeling.  Marth's head was hung low, but Roy didn't notice anything off about him.  Marth cleared his throat.  After no response, he did it again.  This time Roy looked up with one eyebrow raised.

 "You got something in your throat?"  Marth frowned.

 "That's not...never mind."  Roy shrugged and went back to eating.  Realizing that the only way to get his attention was to get straight to the point, Marth decided to speak up at last.

 "Hey, Roy..."

 "Hmm?" Roy looked up with a part of a waffle still shoved in his mouth.  Marth hesitated but continued talking.

 "Well...in all seriousness here...hypothetically, let's say I were to make a really stupid mistake.  And let's say that after I did that I would make it even worse by lying to you.  ...What would you do?  Hypothetically, I mean."

 "Whud bu goo ben?"  Marth frowned.

 "Er, what?"  Roy swallowed his food and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

 "I said, what do you mean?" he repeated.  He stared at Marth, his face devoid of expression.  "Is there something you're not telling me?"

 "U-Um...Can you just answer the question?"  Marth's palms started to feel clammy.  He glanced nervously at his cup of water and tapped the edge with his fingernail.

 "Uh, okay...Well, let's just say I wouldn't be too happy.  ...But it's just a mistake right?  Everyone makes mistakes they don't intend on making, so it's okay.  Don't worry about it!  You can tell me anything," Roy said with a smile.

 "...Seriously?  You won't hate me?"  Roy was taken aback when he said that.

"What?!  Hate you?!  No way!  Now why would you think that?  I would never hate you, Marth!  What is it that you did?"  Marth stayed silent.  His mind was filled with panic.  Roy tilted his head at him.  "Uh...Marth?  Earth to Marth."

 "U-um, well, I um, uh..."

 "Spit it out already."  Marth couldn’t help but panic.

 "...I ate the last cupcake!"  Roy frowned.

 "WHAT?  That was you?!  But...that was the last cupcake..."

 "I'm sorry, Roy."

 "The delicious bread...and that sweet, savoring frosting..."

 "Uh, Roy?"

 "But...it's okay.  All is well, all is well."

 "Roy, are you okay?"  Roy patted the prince on the shoulder.  His face was dead serious.

 "It's fine, bro.  I'll just buy some more later."

 "So we're good?"

 "Yeah.  We're good, bro.  While we're on the topic, I think I should let you know that IkindofaccidentallyspilledsomewateronyourGameCuberemotesothat'swhythebuttonsdon'talwayswork."

 "You did _what_?"

 "You understood that?  Oh fudge."  Marth frowned at him.

 "So _that's_ why I kept losing.  And you always handed me the same remote, too...You're sneaky, Roy.  Real sneaky."

 "Heh heh, yeah I know."

 "Too bad for you, because we'll be switching remotes from now on."

 "Wait whu-"

 " _Anyways,_ so you're not angry?"  Roy laughed.

 "'Course not!  You're my best friend, not to mention lover~" Roy winked at that last part, and Marth facepalmed.  "...Anyways, the point is, from now on we tell each other everything, got it?"

 "So...you're willing to forgive me?"  Roy nodded.

 "As long as you have a good reason why, or it's nothing too terrible, then we're good."

 "...Oh."  Marth looked back down at the table.

 "...Something still on your mind, Marth?"  Marth fiddled with his fork.  _Should I tell him?_

"Um, no, I guess not.  ...We should head back."  _Maybe it's best to talk to someone else first._

* * *

 

"Roy?"  Roy glanced up from the TV to look at the still-standing Marth, who looked like he had just opened Pandora's box.  "I...I'm going to go talk with Pit for a while.  Are you going to be here?"

 "Yup.  I don't really feel like going anywhere today, except for maybe skydi-"

 "I'm leaving, Roy, bye."  He walked out the door before Roy could protest.

 

* * *

 

 Pit heard a knock on his door and paused the game on his Nintendo 3DS.

 "Who is it?"

 "Marth.  Might I come in?  I have some...rather important things to discuss with you, if you don't mind."  Pit opened the door and gestured for him to sit on the bed.  He was still holding the 3DS.  Marth appeared rather confused by this.

 "Wait...if you had a 3DS all this time, why did you want to borrow mine so badly?" Marth asked.

 "Oh, this isn't mine.  It's my neighbor’s."

 "Really?  Who's your neighbor?"  Pit shrugged.

 "No idea.  Some random dude.  Luckily for me, he recognized who I was and let me borrow his 3DS for a couple days.  Cool, huh?"  Marth honestly didn't know what to say to this.  After a few moments of awkward silence, Pit hopped onto his bed and continued to play his game.

 "Soooo...You gonna tell me anytime soon?" Pit asked.

 "Oh, that's right.  Pit, do you remember when you told me that if I need anything and Roy isn't there to help me, I can go to you for help?"

 "Uh...I did? Er, sure."

 "Pit...if you want me to leave, I don't mind."  Pit looked up with a very surprised expression on his face.

 "Leave?  Oh no no no, it's fine!  Come sit down and we can talk," Pit said.  Marth nodded and joined him on the bed.  Pit closed the lid on his-well technically the neighbor's-3DS and placed it off to the side.  He stared attentively at Marth with those big, blue eyes of his.

 "Well..." Marth started.  "I've been feeling so much guilt lately, not only because I spent the nights at Ike's, but also since I lied to Roy about it."  Pit looked confused.

 "You lied to him?"

 "Yes, did you not hear-Oh, that's right.  You see, when Roy and I were speaking alone, he mentioned how he ran into Ike along the way to the top.  Apparently Ike told him only part of the truth, because now he thinks that Ike forced me to sleep with him.  When in truth, it was me who wanted to stay the night with him...Ugh, I'm such an awful boyfriend..."  Marth groaned and leaned back into the bed, one arm over his forehead.

 "Aw, don't say that, Marth!  You're not awful at all!  Hey, maybe I should talk to him first."

 "I think it's best if I'm the one to confront him.  But...I'm worried that he'll want to break up with me."

 "What?  Over something so small?  C'mon, I think that's a little too exaggerated."

 "...He said that himself."  The room fell silent.  Pit moved closer to Marth and put a hand on his shoulder.

 "Hey...You know, I really think it's best if I tell him.  I'll try to reason with him, okay?"  Marth shook his head.

 "No...I need to talk to him myself.  I just hope he won't hate me..."  Marth got up to leave and gave a weak smile to Pit, but his eyes looked solemn and grave.  He walked slowly out, prepared for the worst.

 

* * *

 

 He came back to his room to find Roy in the same position: hunched over, fingers vigorously jabbing the life out of the buttons on the remote, and eyes glued to the screen.  He didn't even notice Marth walk in.

 "Is someone turned off all the lights just now and shined a flashlight on your face, I bet you could scare the daylights out of Ike even," Marth said.  Roy jumped at the sound of his voice and dropped his remote.  He waved his arms in front of his face like he was going to punch someone.  He calmed down a bit when he saw it was Marth.

 "Oh hey, back already?  That was quick."

 "Um, right.  About that...Roy, I need to talk to you about something."

 "Okay."  Roy continued to play on the GameCube as Marth sat down next to him.  Marth tapped him on the shoulder.

 "Er, can you turn off the TV for a while?  This is important."  Roy nodded and grabbed the TV remote.  After he shut the system off, he turned to frown at Marth.

 "You didn't take another cupcake, did you?"

 "You have more?  Er, I mean...I'm being serious here, Roy.  This is...not easy for me to tell you.  But just so you know, I want you to hear this because I can't stand keeping it a secret for any longer.  Please listen to me, alright?"  Sensing the seriousness in his voice, Roy nodded and gave him time to gather his thoughts.  As much as Marth tried to look Roy in the eyes, he decided he couldn't do it and stared down at the bed instead.

 "Roy...I'm sorry..."

 "What do you mean?  You haven't even said anything yet.  Okay, just tell me what's up.  I'll do my best to be supportive about it, alright?"  Marth sighed and finally managed to look at the general face-to-face.

 "I'm not so sure about that..." Marth said quietly.  Roy looked confused.  He gestured for Marth to continue talking, but he was hesitant.  _There's no going back now..._

"I...I did something terrible, Roy.  What's worse is that I...I made it even more unbearable by lying about it."  Roy stayed silent.  After a few seconds of no response, Marth decided to resume speaking.  "I lied to you, Roy.  I'm an idiot, I know..."

 "Enough beating around the bush," Roy snapped.  "What did you do?"  Marth tensed from his change in tone.  _He's going to hate me for sure..._

 "Um, well...You know that time...Well okay, yesterday...When, um, we were talking at the top?  During our hiking trip?"

 "Get to the point."

 "Alright, alright.  Well about what you thought...I'm sorry.  You were right."  Roy appeared puzzled.

 "...Huh?  Uh, why are you sorry?" Roy laughed, this time causing Marth to be the one confused. "You were worried about that?  Come on, I told you that it's okay.  You didn't want to get hurt, and I'm glad you're okay.  That's why you agreed to it, right?  Ugh, I'm the one being an idiot here.  I should have known something like that could happen.  Speaking of which, did he hurt you?  Did he do anything to you?"  Roy stared at Marth, his eyes full of worry and concern.  Marth felt the guilt stab at his chest even harder.

 "No, Roy, dang it!  That's not what I meant, what I meant was that you were right the first time!!"

 "...Huh?"  Marth placed his hands on Roy's.  He knew this wouldn't end well, but he couldn't contain the remorse any longer.

 "I slept with Ike!!  No, we didn't do anything, but I still spent the night.  Actually, _I_ was the one who _voluntarily_ knocked on his door and asked to stay over.  I couldn't stand Pit kicking me the whole night, so I stayed over there without even bothering to ask you first.  And to add to that, I lied to you about it.  There.  That's all of what I wanted to tell you."  Marth took a few seconds to catch his breath.  He dared to look into Roy's eyes.  As he did that, he immediately wanted to run.  His eyes burned with hatred and rage, just as he had seen in his dream.  Only this time, it was for real.  And there were no revivals if one were to be killed.

 "Marth..." Roy seethed.  He slowly got up, signaling Marth that it was the time to bolt.  He scampered off towards the door, but didn't get far.  He let out a yelp when Roy pounced on him and held him down.  Marth's face was pressed to the floor, and he could feel Roy's fist rise in the air, ready to slam it into the prince's back.  Marth was surprised when he felt the fist slam into the ground beside him instead.  Roy slowly got off the other, and Marth groaned as got up and rubbed his back.  He looked over at Roy, expecting him to punch him in the face any second.  What he saw next nearly made his heart stop in pure guilt.  Roy was crying.

 "Roy...?"  Marth crawled over to him, but he slapped his hand away.  He glared at Marth through blurry, tear-stained eyes.

 "Why...Why would you do that?"  His voice was barely a whisper.

 "Roy...no no no, stop crying, Roy!  Hit me!  Punch me!  Kick me, whatever, just don't cry!!" Marth exclaimed.  Roy hung his head towards the floor.  Marth could see small spots in the clean, gray carpet where the tears hit.

 "No...I don't want to hurt you..."

 "But why not?!  _I_ hurt _you_ , so punish me already!  This isn't fair, Roy, please don't cry..."

 "Shut up!  Shut up, shut up, shut up!  If you trust me so little, why don't you go back to your former lover, whom you _obviously_ adore!"  Marth felt a tear run down his cheek.  He quickly wiped it away, but he had to turn away to hide the rest.  Roy sighed loudly.  "Stupid Marth...now you're the one making this unfair."  The room fell silent, the only exceptions being the quiet sobbing of both nobles.  Roy eventually moved closer to Marth and shook him.

 "Stop crying..." Roy pleaded.  That only made Marth sob more.  Roy groaned and wrapped his arms around the other from behind.  Marth's tears slowed, and he tilted his head to turn more towards Roy.

 "Why are you hugging me...?"

 "Because I want you to stop crying."

 "Why...?"

 "Because I still love you."  Marth felt tears come rushing down once again.

 "Aw, come on, not again!" Roy complained.

 "No...This time I'm crying because I'm so, so happy..."  Marth pried Roy's hands off him and turned to face him.  Without warning, he knocked the wind out of Roy with a hug.  He clutched his chest so hard Roy felt like one of his ribs were bound to break any second.

 "So you're not * **sniff** * breaking up with me?" Marth said into his chest.  Roy ran a finger through his hair and smiled.

 "You really think I'd want to abandon a sweet, pretty noble like yourself?  I said that only on impulse, Marth.  If I would have done that for real, I...I would have never been able to forgive myself."

 "Thank you..."  Marth pulled away from him and showed him a meek smile.  Roy leaned in and kissed him.  Marth still looked sad even after the kiss.

 "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

 "What for, that you didn't kiss me passionately enough?" Roy said with a grin.  This time Marth smiled for real and kissed him back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished...Took me forever. Especially considering this site was being a butt aggghhh. Oh well. Wow, I think this is my longest chapter yet.
> 
> Anyways, onto the story, it turned out much different than I expected...I'm sorry to all the Ike x Marth fans out there, but I have no idea how to change the course of events here, but I'll just write whatever comes to me. Personally, I'm fine with both pairings.
> 
> So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy the future chapters! :D And feel free to comment~ (I apologize in advance for my awkwardness TT^TT)


	22. Week 2 - Sunday (Part 2 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have history homework ahhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Sorry about the slight abruptness of last chapter, but I was pressed for time. School is mean. ANYWAYS, to all Ike x Marth fans out there: I'll try something! You just gotta be patient, sorry... I'm having difficulty breaking them up, probably 'cuz I don't want Roy to be sad. TT_TT So hey. It may take a few more chapters, but I can't guarantee anything.
> 
>    
> WARNING: SMUT NEAR THE END OF THE CHAPTER

Ike stared up blankly at the ceiling, thinking of nothing in particular.  He rolled over on his bed, hoping to at least catch some rest.  When that didn't go as planned, he groaned and sat up.  _So bored..._ He averted his gaze to the door, deciding whether he should leave to somewhere or not.  _Maybe I can finally get some alone time with Marth.  That stupid redhead sticks to him like some kind of obnoxious super glue._ Moving lethargically, Ike eventually trudged his way out the door and towards Marth's room.

 

* * *

 

Once there, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

 "Who is it?" someone called.  Ike froze.  _Shit._ He quickly took off down the hall, eager to get out of sight.  Once far enough to hide, he let out a sigh.  _Damn.  I can't believe I forgot that that stupid Roy is staying there too now.  Guess I'll just have to try another time._ He waited a few seconds to make sure the coast was clear before heading back to his own room.  He pondered whether he should drop by Pit's for a few minutes, but he concluded that that probably wasn't so great of an idea.

* * *

 

Ike lay lazily on his bed, with one hand in the air, flipping through channels on the TV.  He stopped at a random Spanish channel and it took him a couple minutes to realize that it wasn't in English.

 "Man, I'm so bored..."  He got up to look around in the fridge.  He frowned when he saw it was empty.  _No chicken either..._

"Well this sucks."  After five excruciatingly long minutes, he made up his mind and decided to settle things once and for all.

 

* * *

 

 Pit had just sat back down when he heard a knock.  _Did Marth forget something?_

 "Hey, Marth, back alre-"  Pit froze at the door when he saw someone else instead.  His face went completely pale.

 "Hey, Pit," Ike said.  Pit shut the door on his face.  He held both his hands against the door, afraid he may try to break in.  His heart was beating quickly from fear.  _Oh no, what did I just do?!  He's going to kill me for sure!_ Pit freaked out when he felt a force pushing against the door, and he pushed back.

 "NO!  Get away from me!!!" Pit screamed.

 "Open the damn door, I'm not gonna hurt you!  Why the hell won't you believe me?!"

 "Because you raped me!!!"

 "..."  The pressure against the door stopped.

 "...Open the door, Pit."

 "No!"

 "Open the fucking door or I'll break it down!!"  Panicking, Pit slowly opened the door, but only partway so that Ike still couldn't get in.  His hands were trembling.  Ike looked at the other's large, quivering eyes and sighed.

 "Pit...I thought we had already talked things through, but I guess not, huh.  Let me in and we'll talk," Ike said.

 "N-No way!"  Ike was getting tired of this.  He slammed his fist against the door, causing Pit to jump.

 "Let.  Me.  In.  Or.  Else," Ike said through his teeth.  Pit ran off and cowered behind his bed, petrified of what Ike might do to him.  Ike approached him and Pit screamed.  He backed up into the corner, eyes wide in fear.  He closed his eyes and put his hands up in front of his face.  _Getawaygetawaygetawaygetawaygetaway..._

"Pit.  Hey, cut that out."  Pit stiffened when he felt a hand on his head.  Ike dropped to his level, unsure of what to do.  He waited for Pit to calm down, but when that didn't happen, he pinched the younger's cheeks with both hands.

 "Ow!"  Ike continued to stretch Pit's face until tears appeared at the corner of his eyes.

 "Stop it!  You bully, Ike, stop!!"

 "Then listen to me, all right?  Quit freaking out and let's talk calmly and rationally for once.  Got that?"  Pit solemnly nodded, and Ike released his grip.  "Alright.  Then let's move to the bed."  Pit's eyes grew wider, and Ike frowned.

 "Crap that came out wrong.  What I _meant_ to say was...You know what, screw this."  Ike grabbed Pit's hand and pulled him forward.  He threw him back-first onto the bed and Pit screamed.  _Aw, come on._

"Well this just isn't my day," Ike grumbled.  He stood in front of Pit and glared at him.  "Sit up."  Though reluctantly, Pit obeyed his command.  His big, blue eyes were starting to make Ike a little uncomfortable.  _He looks like a wounded deer._

"Listen, Pit..." Ike sat down next to the angel and looked him in the eyes.  _Finally he's calmed down._ "I honestly don't know what more to say than I'm sorry."  Pit stayed silent and averted his gaze to his feet.  After the endless minutes of quietude, Ike placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

 "Aside from all this...How have you been holding up?" Ike asked.  Pit shrugged.

 "Well...Work's been kinda tough for me lately.  My boss hates me now 'cuz I kept skipping out on my shifts, so now I have to work twice as hard to even keep this job.  That's why I'm usually not here anymore.  ...But that's not the worst thing right now."  Pit's voice grew quiet, so Ike had to lean in to hear.

 "My Goddess...Lady Palutena.  She...She found out.  About what happened."

 "What are you talking about?"

 "She knows about what you did to me.  And because of that, she's been rather silent with me.  I'm worried she hates me..."  Pit's head hung low and his wings drooped.  "The only true friend I ever had..."

 "What?  What do you, 'only true friend'?  Whatever happened to Marth and Roy?" Ike asked.

 "Well, I mean, since they're a couple now and all, I feel like I'm always being ignored.  Usually I end up talking with Lady Palutena if there's no one else to talk to, but I feel bad bothering her on vacation.  But now, I don't even have her..."  He let out a soft sigh and slumped forward.  Ike couldn't see his face, but he had a feeling that he was close to crying.

 "Hey, cheer up.  I'm sure that's only temporary.  Just give it some time.  And besides...I'm always here."  Pit laughed, but he fell silent when he realized that he wasn't kidding.

 "Wait...You're serious?  'Cuz if you really are...either you're completely insane or...yeah, that's it actually," Pit said, his voice full of scorn.  Ike started to grow irritated, but he decided not to let that show.

 "Wow, you _really_ don't like me, huh.  Alright, fine.  Deal with your problems alone."  Ike got up to leave, but he was stopped by Pit's voice right as he was about to head out the door.

 "Wait!"  Ike looked back to see a very hesitant Pit staring at the ground.  He muttered something, but Ike couldn’t hear.  Finally he spoke a bit louder.

 "I, um..." He paused to look at Ike, but looked back at the ground soon after.  "Um, I guess I wouldn't really mind..."  Ike raised an eyebrow.

 "Wouldn't mind what?"

 "You...staying...I mean, I'm still a bit scared and all, but...I guess if Marth could trust you at one point, then...Maybe, just maybe, you're not so bad after all.  Even if you did do some really stupid things."  Ike was very surprised by what he heard.  _Does he actually trust me now?_

"But don't think that I can trust you just yet!" Pit blurted out.  _Well.  So much for that thought._

"...Okay.  Then...is this a kind of temporary truce or something?"  Pit nodded.

 "I suppose you can call it that."  Silence hung in the air.  Ike sat back down next to Pit and looked into his sad and confused eyes.

 "Then..." Ike started. "Do you want to talk to me some more?"  Pit gave him a weak smile.

 "Can we talk about less depressing stuff instead?  Like last time."

 "Oh no."

"What was that?"

"Er, nothing.  Nothing at all.  Must have been the wind.

 "There is no wind in a room."

 "Are we done talking about wind?"

 "Hey speaking of wind, have you ever played this game-"

 "Why did I think coming here was a good idea?"  Ike could only stare at Pit's mouth moving rapidly as he described _even more_ games he had never even heard of before.  _How did I get myself into this...?_ Knowing that his perpetual chatter wasn't going to end anytime soon, Ike decided he should probably say something.

 "So I was _so close_ to winning, but then that darn blue koopa shell hit me right as I was-"

 "Oi, Pit."  Pit paused and took a few seconds to catch his breath.

 "...Yeah?"

 "This is kind of out of the blue, but...by any chance, do you know if there is something in particular that Marth would like right now?"  Pit blinked a couple of times in doubt that he had heard that right.

 "Wait, what?"  Ike shook his head.

 "No, never mind.  Forget it."

 "Ike...Why are you suddenly asking about what Marth likes?  Wouldn't you know after having gone out with him for several months?"

 "..."

 "Ike?"

 "I was just asking.  I said to forget it," Ike snapped.  Pit poked at the surface of the bed.

 "Well...If you want to find out, why don't you go ask him yourself?  Man, what kind of relationship did you two have?"

 "I guess I was a bit ignorant," Ike admitted.

 "A bit?  I think it’s more than that.  Anyways…I've been wondering something for a while now."  Pit's voice grew noticeably quiet.  "Why...Why did you do it?"

 "Uh...What?"

 "Why did you...r-rape...me...?" His voice was barely a whisper.  He dared to look at Ike when he asked this, but he couldn't help but feel like he should quickly get away from him.

 "...You really want to know why?"

 "Tell me the truth!"  Pit stiffened when Ike leaned in to whisper in his ear.

 "...I felt like it."  Pit regretted ever asking.  He was overcome by so many emotions at once that he began trembling out of both fear and anger.  He backed away from the malevolent creep, whose face was still unchanged.

 "This has got to be some kind of sick joke...You _are_ kidding, right?" Pit asked.

 "Nope.  You wanted the truth, so I gave it to you."  Pit backed up some more.

 "You...You sick jerk!  You crazy monster!  What is _wrong_ with you?  Who does something like that to an angel?!" Pit took a deep breath to calm himself down.  He glanced at the lamp close to him, and an idea formed in his head.  _If I can catch him off guard, then if I tip the lamp over with my wing..._  

 "...Hey, Ike," Pit called out, faking calmness.

 "Hmm?"

 "You know...I guess, now that I think back on it, it wasn't all too bad..." Pit flinched at the terrible lie, but he kept with it. "In fact, I don't mind...another round, if you know what I mean~" He felt sick to his stomach hearing himself say this, but he needed to convince Ike so he could surprise him.

 "What?"  Ike was confused.

 "I'm saying that I'm open...Now hurry and climb atop me, I don't want to waste all day..."  Ike smirked and nodded, eager to seize the opportunity.  He crawled closer to Pit but didn't climb on top just yet.  He gestured for him to sit up, and Pit obeyed, but not before taking a quick peek at the location of the lamp.  His heart was beating rapidly from the nervousness.  _This better work..._

"...Pit."

 "Hmm~?"  Pit yelped when he felt a fist bang him on the head.  He rubbed his head in pain and groaned.  _Is he a sadist or something?!_

"Dumbass," Ike muttered.

 "What did you call me?!"

 "Angels shouldn't lie, Pit."  Pit froze.  _He saw through that?_ Ike sighed and shook his head.

 "What...How did you..."  The angel felt a hand pat him on the head and ruffle his hair slightly.  His big blue eyes met Ike's cold, sapphire ones.  His eyes grew even larger when he saw Ike smile.

 "Thanks," Ike said.

 "...What?"

 "You were testing whether I would rape you again or not, weren't you?  That means you at least had enough faith in me to believe that I wouldn't."  Pit felt like there was a hand suddenly clasping his heart.

 "Huh...?  No, that's not...I didn't, actually..."

 "...Huh?"  Pit's wings drooped from the guilt.

 "I, um, actually _was_ expecting you to...rape me.  I only said all that stuff so you could get close enough for me to catch you off guard and knock a lamp into you."  Ike stayed silent for a while.

 "...Oh."

 "Yeah.  Um, sorry, I...I didn't think..."

 "No, I get it.  You still don't trust me.  Well anyways, it's been nice talking to you."  Ike got up, but Pit grabbed his hand the second he turned around.

 "Wait!  If you really didn't know that I was planning something, then why didn't you do it?"

 "...You really think I'm that horrible of a person?"  Pit expected Ike to glare at him, but his expression was masked like usual.

 "U-Um...I...Uh..."

 "...When I did that to you the first time, when I saw you were truly suffering...I didn't force you, did I?"  Pit took some time to consider this, and with genuine surprise, he realized he was telling the truth.  His grip on Ike's arm slipped.

 "...That's...That's true.  But still, why...?"  Ike walked towards the door and looked back only as he was about to leave.

 "I was an idiot.  Unlike you, I'm no angel.  I'm sorry, Pit."  Pit stared at the door even after it had long since been shut closed.

 

* * *

Ike decided it was about time he should check if Marth was back.  _What does he like?  Why is it so difficult to know the answer to such a simple question...?_

He was about to knock on Marth's door when he heard strange noises in the background.  His eyes widened when he realized what was going on, and he took a step back.  He groaned and leaned back against the wall with one hand clutching his hair in disbelief.

"Damn you, Roy, damn you..."

 

* * *

 

 Marth smiled at Roy through his tear-stained eyes and leaned in to return the kiss.  He decided to slip his tongue in this time and wrestled with Roy's own.  _Is this still not passionate enough for you, Roy?_ Marth pressed Roy's back against the wooden side of the bed, causing Roy to flinch.  Marth pulled away and stared sadly into the young general’s eyes.

 "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

 "Nah, it's nothing.  Hey, Marth, do me a favor and lay on the bed looking up."

 "Why?"

 "Just do it."  Marth was a bit reluctant, but he eventually did what he said.  He heard the younger digging around under one of the drawers for something.

 "Um, Roy?  Do you help?"

 "Nope, found it.  Now all you have to do is close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

 "Roy, what are you going to-"

 "No peeking!"  Marth shut his eyes and paid close attention to the rustling going around near him.  He frowned when he felt something cold and stiff wrapped around both his wrists.  _What is he doing?_

"Okay, open," Roy said at last.  Marth opened his eyes and tried to sit up but quickly went back down with a gasp.  He turned, eyes wide, to find himself staring at the silver metal handcuffs wrapped around his hands, tying him to the bed.  He looked at Roy, then back at the handcuffs.

 "Uh, Roy?  This is just a joke, right?" Marth asked, a hint of panic in his voice.  He was met with a devilish grin from Roy and immediately knew that this was not an accident.

 "I'm afraid not, my dear prince.  Don't think I'm forgiving you so soon!  Of course you're still getting your punishment."  Roy beamed at him, with a sly hint of perverseness in his eyes.  He moved closer to Marth, his back arched and head slightly tilted.  He slowly climbed on top of the other and smiled into Marth's confused eyes.

 "It's about time _I_ get to be on top, wouldn't you say?"  Roy nibbled lightly on the other's ear.  With one swift movement, he removed Marth's shirt and tossed it to the ground.  Roy gave the noble a kiss before moving down to his neck.  He started to suck, his mouth closing in on Marth's somewhat pale skin.  He drew back only to frown.

 "All this, and not a sound from you.  I'm not doing _that_ badly, am I?"

 "Huh?  No, you're not-" Marth blushed when he felt Roy lower his hips into his own.

 "Then moan for me~" Roy licked Marth's neck and planted kisses along the way as he moved downwards.  As he continued kissing him, he slowly moved one hand to his inner thigh.  The hand crept closer, making its way towards Marth's crotch.  Marth blushed again when he felt something gently moving across his sensitive region.  He still managed to keep calm and stared at Roy, still no sound having escaped his mouth.  He saw the irritation in Roy's eyes and he knew he wasn't going to give up so easily.  Roy steadily crawled off Marth, though not completely.  He traced a finger against the coarse fabric of Marth's pants and proceeded to prod his area lightly.  Marth took a deep breath, but he could already start to feel his heart pound against his chest involuntarily.  His face turned red when he felt lips pressing into the fabric.  He saw Roy show a smirk of victory.

 "I knew that would work."  Roy unbuckled the other's belt and tossed it to the ground on top of Marth's shirt.  He slid his pants down, revealing a rather short piece of underwear.  Roy smiled.

 "My...Any shorter than this, and it'll be considered as women's underwear.  ...Unless it already is."  Marth couldn't be any more red.  He struggled against the handcuffs, but Roy had tied them up well.  There was no escaping now.

 "Nn..." Marth finally uttered a sound when he felt Roy tease the area with his finger.  Roy took this as a sign to advance.  He tore off that final piece of clothing like a starving lion going after fresh meat.  He licked the tip of Marth's member, causing him to gasp.  Roy licked the sides of it, then engulfed it with his mouth and bobbed his head.  Marth couldn't take it anymore.  He let himself give in to the pleasure and released a long, satisfied moan that filled Roy's mind with nothing but libido.

 "Oh gods, yes..." Roy said.  He lifted up Marth's legs and stuck two fingers in his hole without warning.  Marth gasped and felt the fingers stretch apart his opening.  Roy unzipped his pants and gave a deep sigh when he finally relieved himself of the friction.  He showed Marth a quick, lustful smile before ramming himself into the prince's hole.

 "Ah!!  Nnn, Roy...Ah~Ah~Ah~!"

 "My name, scream my name!"

 "Roy!  Roy! Roy~!"

 "Mmmm, yes..."  Marth clenched his fists harder each time Roy thrusted.  Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, and his tongue hung out in exhaustion.  His heart was throbbing against his chest, and he couldn't get enough of the pleasuring feel of the rhythmic pounding striking his prostate.

 "Ahhhhhhh~!" Marth moaned.  Roy smiled.  Beads of sweat dotted his forehead.

 "Ohhhhh Marth you're soooo warm..."  He delivered a final blow to Marth's prostate, making Marth cringe a bit before giving out the loudest moan yet.  Both smashers climaxed at the same time, sticky, white liquid spurting everywhere.  Roy filled Marth's insides with his essence and slowly withdrew, taking some of the liquid out with him.  The sound of panting filled the room, but their heartbeats were just as loud.  Roy collapsed next to the bluenette, his chest heaving.  After the excitement finally died down, Marth spoke up.

 "Hey, Roy?"

 "Yeah?"

 "Can you remove these handcuffs now?"

 "Hmmm...Maaaaybe~"

 "Rooooooy..."

 "Just tell me one thing." Roy sat up and leaned over Marth, a satisfied grin displayed across his face. "Was that fun or what?  And don't tell me it wasn't, 'cuz you sure sounded like you were enjoying it~"  Marth smiled.

 "Just take off the handcuffs already."

 "Admit it~"

 "Handcuffs first."

 "Nope~"

 "Alright, alright, I suppose you did pretty well.  Happy now?"  The huge grin on Roy's face was enough to answer his question.  Marth sighed in relief when he felt the handcuffs being removed.  He brought his hand in front of his face and frowned.  Roy let out a whistle.

"Man, you're bleeding!"  Purple bruises and red gashes marked his wrists, but for some reason, Marth didn't really mind.  He surprised Roy with a smile.

 "This was my punishment, wasn't it?  Then I guess we can call it even."

 "Really?"

 "After you do the laundry."

 "What-Hey!"  Marth sat up and wobbled towards his bed.  He practically fell into it, and before Roy could even utter a single word, his eyes were closed.  Roy chuckled and wrapped the blanket over the prince.

 "Fine, fine.  I see how it is."  Roy leaned in and planted a kiss on the other's cheek.  "Sleep tight, my sweet prince."

 


	23. Two is Better Than One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: I'M CHANGING THE TITLE OF THIS STORY NEXT WEEK TO "Summer of Heartbeats"  
> I'm finally getting rid of that cruddy placeholder.
> 
> I'M FINALLY MAKING TITLES, GUYS! It's about time, I know. ThisiswhatIgetforbeingalazybutt. Oh and by the way, I posted the Ike x Marth smut I promised titled "When a Loss Becomes a Win."
> 
> This is random, but I've been having weird dreams lately. I keep seeing Pit in them for some reason. At one point I think we got these tiny silver forks and were eating some cake that Toon Link and Ness dropped on the ground. ...Whut? XD
> 
> Now about the chapter. Pretty boring, just warning you, but I'll try my best to make the next one more enjoyable.

\--- **MONDAY** \---

 

Ike decided to skip breakfast the next day.  He glanced at the clock, which read 10:00 AM.  _I don't think I can easily win back Marth after last night.  That bastard Roy really knows how to tick me off.  I need a plan..._ Ike groaned and leaned back against his bed.  _What does he like...?  If only there was a way to talk to him without being driven off by Roy._

* * *

Pit heard a loud knocking at the door, but he was reluctant to open it.  He was still lying in bed, only half asleep.  He opened his eyes partway and stared lazily at the door.  _Maybe if I wait a while, they'll go away._ The thought was quickly dismissed the second he heard another series of knocking beating at the wood.

 "Coming..." Pit said into his pillow.  He groggily crawled out of bed and slumped his way to the door.  He turned the doorknob slowly to reveal a tall, blue-haired figure standing before him.

 "What do you want?" Pit asked.  Ike looked him over a bit before answering.

 "Pit...?  Are you all right?  You look tired."  Tired didn't even begin to described what he looked like.  Dark circles showed evidently under Pit's eyes, and even his wings drooped with exhaustion.  He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

 "Yeah, I'm beat.  Right after you left, I had to go back to work.  I stayed there until six in the morning.  So tired..."  Ike frowned.

 "What?!  Working that many hours shouldn't be legal!  What is wrong with those people?!"  Pit shrugged.

 "It's not like I have a say in it...I gotta work to pay off the money to afford this place somehow."

 "And now you're going to kill yourself by working so much?  They better be paying you well."  Pit shrugged again.

 "It's enough to get by, I guess."

 "'Enough to get by'?"  Ike grabbed Pit's arm and dragged him out of his room.

 "Wha-Hey!  What are you doing?"

 "I'm going to talk to those idiots.  I'll make sure you'll never have to overwork yourself again."  Pit tried to yank his arm away, but Ike's grip was too strong.

 "Stop that!  You'll just get me fired!"

 "We'll see about that."

 

* * *

Ike marched into Pit's workplace with his usual scowl looking even more menacing than usual.  Pit followed close behind, like he was Ike's shadow.  He glanced around nervously, worried that his boss was going to scout him out and order him to do more work.  He almost bumped into Ike when he abruptly halted.  Ike turned around and put a hand on Pit's shoulder.

 "Stay here," Ike demanded.

 "Hey, hold on!  Don't go doing anything rash, my job's on the line here!"

"Do you really want to work this hard all the time for an unfair pay?"  Pit wanted to protest, but he knew he was right.  It didn't matter whether he said anything or not anyways, for Ike had already left to see Pit's boss.

 Ike opened the door to a grumpy old man sitting at his desk with some very tedious paperwork in front of him.  He glared up at Ike.

 "Hey!  Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my office uninvited?!" He yelled.  Ike stood his ground and glared back.

 "I want you to treat my friend as an equal, not as a tool."

 "What are you talking about?  If you don't have anything good to say, then just leave.  You're being a nuisance."  Ike went up to his desk and slammed both hands flat against the dark wood, causing the papers to flutter a bit.

 "I declare that you quit making Pit do so much work like this.  He's so tired he can barely stand!"

 "Is that my problem?  That fool has been skipping out on his shifts, and this is how he must make up for it."

 "That's ridiculous.  What you're doing isn't legal!"

 "Oh, kiss my ass.  If he's having so much difficulty keeping up, then I guess he doesn't deserve to work here anymore."  Ike froze completely.

 "...What?"

 "I'm saying he's fired.  Good luck being friends with him now, huh?" The boss gave a heartless laugh, which made rage burn deep within Ike's chest.  He surprised the jerk by slamming his fist onto the table.  The old geezer whimpered and backed up in his seat, finally recognizing Ike as a threat to him.

 "Fine.  He _won't_ be working for you then.  Your shitty company doesn't deserve someone as hard-working as him anyways."  Just to annoy him further, Ike threw all of the man's paperwork to the ground, scattering them everywhere.  He showed the cowering fool one final, menacing scowl and trudged his way back into the café, where Pit was waiting.  Ike grabbed his arm again and dragged him outside.

 "Hey!  Aren't you going to tell me how it went?" Pit asked once they were outside.  Ike stayed silent.  "Ike?  Hello?"

"You're not working for that ass anymore."

 "What?"  Ike stopped walking.

 "Sorry, Pit."  Pit's eyes widened when he realized what this meant.  He punched Ike's shoulder, making him wince.

 "You IDIOT!  I told you this would happen!  What do you expect me to do now?!  I have no job, so I have no money for anything, including a place to stay..." Pit dropped to the ground and groaned.  Ike knelt down next to him and tilted his chin up.

 "You can stay with me."  Pit merely stared at him.

 "...What?"

 "Sure, it's only one bed, but it's big enough to give us space.  Besides, I'll take care of everything.  You won't have to work so insanely hard anymore, okay?  Now let's head back so you can move your stuff over to my place." 

 "...Wait...For real?"

 "Sure thing.  This was all my fault anyways."

 "What about the rent?"

 "I'll pay for everything."

Pit stared at him for a couple more seconds before bursting into a grin and tackling the other with a hug.

 "You really mean it?  Thank you so much!"  Ike tried prying him off of him.

 "Can't-breathe-"  Pit released him from his bind.

 "Oh, sorry.  Yay, this is so awesome!  Thanks, man!"  Pit punched the air with his fist and bounded off towards the direction of the hotel.  Ike trailed behind him, wondering whether he made the right decision.  _Well at least he seems less tired now._

* * *

 

As soon as Pit was done moving his things, he looked up at Ike with a now-weary expression on his face.

 "...What?" Ike asked.

 "Um, so...I can sleep here, right?"

"It's your bed too now, isn't it?  Of course you can sleep there."  Pit nodded and practically fell onto the bed, not even bothering to pull the covers over himself.  Ike poked his sides, but he didn't respond.  _Man, he's that tired, huh?  He had so much energy earlier too._

"Looks like my plan will have to be delayed a bit longer..."

 

* * *

 

 Ike couldn't wait any longer.  It was already six in the evening and Pit was still collapsed in bed.  _This will never work if he doesn't wake up sometime soon._

"Hey, Pit.  Wake up."  Ike shook the angel forcefully, but he merely groaned and rolled away from the mercenary.  "Pit, it's already almost nighttime.  It's about time you wake up.  Besides, I need you for something."  Pit slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

 "Huuuh?  What do you need me for?"

 "I need you to be my boyfriend."  That woke Pit up rather fast.  He quickly sat up, his messy hair even messier than usual.  His eyes seemed to grow even larger as he looked at Ike with nothing but puzzlement on his face.

 "Wait, WHAT?  Can you repeat, I'm pretty sure I heard that wrong."

 "And I'm pretty sure you heard that right."  Pit moved one hand to his head to scratch it.  He stared off into space, his mind high up in the clouds.

 "Uh...Care to explain?" Pit asked.  Ike crossed his arms and leaned against the wooden frame of his bed.  He put both feet out in front of him casually, like he knew it was going to take some time to explain everything to him.

 "Well you see, it's kinda tough trying to talk to Marth without Roy driving me off, but since you're their friend, you can talk to them-and by them I mean Marth-anytime right?"

 "Um, yeah?"

 "Then here's my idea.  I want to talk to Marth, but that stupid Roy isn't going to let me get near him if it's just me.  So that's why I thought up the idea of a double date.  You agree to be my boyfriend, and I get my chance to talk to Marth.  After all, I know he wouldn't want to turn down a request from such a great friend like you, am I right?"  Pit frowned at him.

 "Are you blackmailing me?!"

 "Now why would you think that?  It's either this or you can go find a way to distract Roy for some time while I chat with Marth."

 "I'm not going behind their backs!"

 "Then are you willing to be my boyfriend?"  Pit grit his teeth and looked down at the messy sheets on the bed.  _I can't believe I thought this guy might actually be a good person!_

"You got me fired on purpose, didn't you...” Pit said under his breath.  Ike narrowed his eyes.

 "You think I did that on purpose?!  Gods, I'm just asking as a favor.  You don't _have_ to agree to it."

 "Sure didn't sound like it was a choice.  Especially considering you woke me up for it."

 "...Well, yeah, I guess."  Pit sighed and looked up at Ike.

 "Maybe I'll do it.  Maybe I won't," Pit said.

 "Why thank you, Cheshire," Ike responded.  Pit ignored his comment and poked the blanket with his finger in boredom.

 "What I'm saying is...Why do you want to do this?  If it's to try to win back Marth, don't expect me to help you.  He's with Roy now, and he's really happy with him too.  I'm not going to ruin that!"  Ike stayed silent for a while.

 "Ike..." Pit started.

 "Yeah?"

"When you two were going out...He always looked so happy.  He was always close to you, smiling, having a great time...What happened?  Did that happiness just disappear?  Or did something happen between you two to ruin it?"

 "...You're pretty deep for a kid, Pit."

 "I'm an angel.  I'm older than I look.  Now what's your answer?"  Ike stayed silent again.  He stared at the ground next to him, lost in thought.  Pit swayed from side to side in the moments of silence, while Ike leaned forward and then back only to slam his back against the frame of his bed with a loud groan.

 "Yeah, I guess he was really happy then, huh...Now whenever he sees me, he looks at me like I'm some sort of monster.  The monster who brought him hell, huh...I just wish I could be the one to-Oh, never mind.  Just forget it."  Pit tilted his head to the side.  _Interesting response..._

"The one to what?"

 "It's stupid.  Forget it."

"Tell me!"

"I said forget it!"  Pit jumped at the curtness in Ike's voice and backed up.  He knew he was really pushing it, but he wanted answers.

"Then why do you want Marth back so badly?  Why do you like him so much?"  Ike glared at him, and for a second Pit thought he was going to punch him, but he sighed instead.

 "So many questions...Why are we even discussing this love crap?  Time is ticking and we're not getting any younger.  Not me at least.  Now are you going to be my boyfriend or not?"  Pit took a long pause before answering.

 "...Alright."

 "Great.  Then let's go, Pitty."

 "Oh no, not you too.  It's weird enough when Hades calls me that..."

 

* * *

 

 Back in Roy and Marth's room, the redhead leaned close to the other and wrapped his arms around him while still clicking away on the GameCube remote.  He moved his head onto his shoulder and the controller to his lap.  The prince, on the other hand, was too focused on winning the match to pay much attention to what was happening outside the TV.  He displayed a final smirk before knocking his opponent across the stage with a meteor smash to finish the job.

 "HA!  I won!" Marth cried.  Roy frowned, a bit annoyed that he was paying so much attention to the game and little to him.  He took away his arms and leaned back onto the bed, arms crossed.

 "Yeah, yeah...Hey, you wanna do something else instead?"  Marth put the remote down and looked over his shoulder.

 "Like what?"

 "Dunno...Just something else.  We've been playing this pretty much all day."

 "I thought you like playing Melee."

 "I do, but not ALL the time.  I mean, it's summer!  We gotta do something other than just play video games."

 "I'm surprised to hear you say that.  Then what do you propose we do?" Marth asked while placing the remotes beside the system and turning off the power.  Roy sat up and dangled his legs by the side of the bed.

 "Well-"  Marth knew something was up the second he heard a hint of adventure in Roy's voice.

 "No skydiving," Marth interrupted.

 "What, I didn't even get to-"

 "Roy, the joke's getting old."

 "Then what do _you_ want to do?"

 "Well..." Marth sat on the floor and pondered any ideas that would work.  "How about sparing?  It's been a while since I last sparred with someone, what do you say?"  Roy imitated what looked like a plane plummeting out of the sky with his hand along with sound effects that matched.

 "Booooooring." 

 "Oh come on, Roy, you know it's good to hone your skills every now and then.  That doesn't necessarily have to be fun."

 "But I _want_ to do something fun!  The whole point of summer is to relax and enjoy yourself.  It's not like someone's just going to show up at our door with an idea-"  Roy heard knocking on the door and hopped off the bed to get it.  He was startled to see both Pit and Ike standing in front of him side-by-side.

 "Oh, it's you," Ike said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  "Hear me out.  I have an idea..."

 "So this is what they call irony," Marth mumbled as he got up to stand next to Roy.  He had a slight difficulty with walking due to yesterday's events, but he didn't show it.  He looked with a confused expression from Pit, then to Ike.  He was trying to ask Pit something with his expressions, but the angel just looked at the ground.

 "So do you two have anything planned for the evening?" Ike asked.

 "No, why?" Roy asked.  He kept his eyes fixated on Ike, expecting him to do something rash any second.

 "Well I was just thinking of inviting you guys on a double date with us.  I know a place we can go out to eat."  Roy and Marth merely stared at him, confused by what he was saying.  Marth glanced back and forth between Pit and Ike, then finally decided to speak up.

 "What do you mean by 'double date?'"  As he asked this, Ike placed an arm around Pit's shoulder and stared back at him, his eyes displaying no emotion.  Pit looked like he was trying hard to look comfortable, but his eyes were still fixated on the ground and his arms hung awkwardly by his side.

 "It means exactly what you think it means.  Me and Pit going out to eat with you and your pal Roy.  What do you say?"  Roy's mouth hung open.

 "Wait, _you_ and _Pit_?  When did that happen?!"  Ike brought the angel closer to him, and Pit finally looked up.  He managed a weak smile, but he still looked a bit uncomfortable.  Roy was still gaping at them, but Marth didn't buy it.

 "No way," he stated coolly.  Ike narrowed his eyes at him.

 "What do you mean, 'No way?'"

 "There's no way you and Pit are together.  I don't believe it."

 "Well, just so you know, _princess_ , we actually _are_ together and are rather fine with it.  Now are you two going to join us or not, we don't have all day," Ike stretched the emphasis on the word "princess."  Roy looked at Marth with a face that read _You want me to make him pay for that?_ , but Marth just shook his head.  He was growing tired of Ike's taunts, but he was pretty much used to it anyways.

 "Alright, we shall accompany you then," Marth turned to Roy.  "Right, Roy?"  Roy opened his mouth to protest, but a sigh escaped him instead.

 "I suppose this could be interesting.  It's not like we have anything to do anyways..." Roy muttered.  Marth turned back to Ike and Pit.

 "So where and when do we meet up, then?" he asked.  Ike removed his arm from Pit's shoulder, who looked rather relieved in response.

 "I'll right down an address for you.  Try to be there by seven, it's not too far," Ike said.  He gestured to Marth and Roy-mostly at Marth-to bring him a pen and paper.  The prince left to rummage through some drawers and eventually found a sleek, black pen along with a small scrap of paper that looked like it belonged to a receipt for...chicken wings?  Marth shrugged and handed the paper and pen to Ike.  The mercenary held the paper up against the wall and scribbled something in poor handwriting.  He handed the paper back to Marth, and Roy leaned over to look at it.  He tried looking at it from different angles, and he was even squinting.

 "Can you read that?" Roy asked him.

 "Sadly, yes.  Alright, we'll be over there by seven.  See you then," Marth closed the door and dropped the paper onto the small table before heading into the bathroom to get ready.  Roy carefully looked over the writing again to make sure there was no hidden message or anything of the sort written on it, and once he was satisfied and hopped onto the bed and stared at nothing in particular.  _So he and Pit, huh?  Weird.  I never thought that would happen.  Oh well, at least it gives me something to do._ He continued to gaze off into space, wondering what could possibly be in store for them today.

 


	24. Fast Food Frenzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this has got to be my funniest chapter yet. I couldn't stop laughing while writing it.
> 
> Yeah so I borrowed the title of a Mario Party mini game for this chapter in case anyone noticed.
> 
> ***Oh, and an important note:
> 
> I need to know what pairings you guys want this story to have. Please comment on which guy you want Marth to end up with, and I will count the total by the end of about 2 weeks. I will have the chapter up by the 21st of October on Monday, which hopefully gives you guys enough time to make your decision. The voting will end by the 18th on Friday, which gives me the weekend to write the chapter.  
> Please comment, guys! Otherwise if there aren't enough people giving their opinion, I can't write the next chapter. ＞＿＜

Roy and Marth stood outside the destination and triple-checked the address to make sure they didn’t read it wrong.

 "Uhhhhh..." Roy managed. "So Ike's idea of a date is a trip to Burger King?"  Marth shrugged and walked inside, and sure enough, there were Ike and Pit at a nearby table.  Pit waved to them to come join them.  Marth found the cool air conditioning to be a great relief compared to the hot, sultry air outside.  Roy hopped into the seat across from Pit.  He couldn't stand the idea of having to look at Ike the whole time.

 "So why exactly are we at _Burger King_ of all places?" Roy asked.

 "Got something against burgers, redhead?" Ike countered.  Roy grit his teeth at the annoying nickname he was given.

 "No, it's just...Is this really what you would consider as a date?"  Ike shrugged in response.

 "I'm hungry.  So what are you guys going to order?"  Roy gleamed at Marth so hard he made him feel a bit uneasy.

 "Yes, Roy?  I know you must find me really attractive and all, but you're starting to creep me out just a little," Marth said.  Roy turned his attention to the table and scratched the surface with his index finger.

 "So, um, that cheeseburger looks pretty good, and...well...um..." He looked back up at Marth, his eyes wider than before.  "So...can I eat it?"

 "Why are you asking me?  It's your decision."

 "Yeah, but...You always give me this look when I get too much to eat.  I call it the 'guilt look.'"

 "The what?"

 "Well you see, whenever you give me that look, I feel really guilty and feel like I should stop eating."  Marth smiled and gave a soft chuckle.

 "You can have as much as you want, Roy."  Roy's eyes lit up and he licked his lips in delight, his mind filled with a list of all that he was going to order.  Marth frowned at his spacey expression, worried that he made the wrong decision.  He dared to look at the other two, who weren't even looking at each other.  Pit was intrigued by the TV on the wall and paid little attention to what they were talking about.  Ike, on the other hand, was staring at Marth until he stared back.  He quickly looked away, and Marth tilted his head in confusion.

 "Um, so..." Marth started. "How exactly do double dates go?"  It got really awkward when no one replied.  Pit was still focused on the TV, and Roy was in his own world, literally drooling about what he was going to order.  That left Marth and Ike.

 "Well considering our dates are either spaced out or salivating over the table, it's more like it's just us on a date, huh?  Like the good old days," Ike said.  Ike intended it as a joke, but the glare that he got from Marth told him that he did not find it funny.  "Hey, loosen up.  The tension you're giving me is making this seem like an interview."

 "Do you think it's easy trying to make small talk with my ex?"

 "Hey, I'm doing it.  By the way, you might want to pay attention to your boyfriend."

 "What do you-" Marth turned to see an empty seat which contained a drooling Roy just a few minutes ago.  He frowned and stood up to look around the room.  Sure enough, he found the younger chatting away with one of the workers, his mouth moving a mile a minute.  _Dang, how much is he ordering?_ He tapped him on the shoulder, and Marth saw the worker breathe a sigh in relief.  Roy grinned.

 "Yo!  You want me to order for you?"

 "You mean you're ordering all that for yourself?!" Marth's mouth hung open when he saw the long list the worker had written down.  Roy titled his head and made a pouting expression while pressing his two index fingers together like in an anime.  As he continued doing that, Marth swore his eyes grew in size by the second.

 "Roy, please stop.  I'm begging you," Marth finally said.

 "Then can I get the food?"

 "As long as you share it with all of us, yes."

 "Whaaaaat?  No fair!"

 "Do you _want_ to have a heart attack today?"  Roy crossed his arms and booed at him before eventually walking off.  Marth sighed and turned to the worker.

 "All right, sorry to make you wait.  That's all we'll be having," Marth said as he got out his wallet.  The worker nodded and cashed the money.

 "The food will be ready in a moment, miss."  Marth's eyes narrowed.

 "...Excuse me?"  The worker gave him a quizzical look.

 "Er, yeah, it could take some time.  I mean, the food actually has to be cooked first-"

 "That's not what I meant by-" He was interrupted by someone leaning onto his shoulder.

 "Don't mind _her.  She's_ just a bit grumpy today, that's all.  I think we should go sit back down, right, milady?"  Ike gave him a smirk, and Marth returned it with a death glare.  As soon as they turned around to head back to their seats, Marth grabbed Ike's arm with force, his nails sinking into his skin.

 "What did you just do?!  Now he thinks I'm a girl!" Marth hissed.

 "It's easier to believe at least," Ike replied.

 " _What?_ So you're saying you think of me as a girl?"  Marth's face was sullen.  Ike frowned and pried off Marth's constricting hand.  There were tiny red spots on his skin from the nails.

 "Damn, your grip is tough."

 "Answer my question."

 "Gods, Marth, I was just teasing.  'Course of don't think of you as a girl.  ...I mean, when I _first_ saw you, that's a different sto-*erhem* No.  I don't think of you as a girl.  You know what, if it bothers you that much, I'll go talk to that guy and clear things up."

 "Uh-huh, right.  I bet you're just going to-Ike?"  When Marth turned around, he saw Ike already speaking with the worker.  _Wait, is he actually going through the trouble just for me?_ Marth smiled, genuinely surprised by such a nice action.  His smile soon turned upside-down when he saw Ike steal a cookie the second the worker faced away.  When he noticed Marth staring, he made a failed attempt to hide the cookie by shoving it in his mouth, the whole thing in one piece.  Marth sat back down and pretended he saw nothing.

 He looked to the side of him, where Roy continued his drooling and staring off into space.

 "Food...Fooooooood..." _It's like he's under a trance._ Marth averted his attention to Pit, who was still staring at the TV.  _Does he ever blink?_ He tried waving his hand in front of his face, but when that received no response, he walked over and stopped in front of him to block out the TV.

 "Pit," Marth called.

 "Fifteen minutes can save you fifteen percent or more on ca-Oh hey, Marth!"  Pit blinked a couple of times before smiling up at him.  "When did you get here?"

 "You're kidding, right?  Anyways, Roy already ordered some foo-"

 "Hey, your food's ready!" the worker called.

 "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!" Roy sprang up out of his seat and nearly flew towards the worker.  Marth had to duck to save his head from getting kicked off his shoulders.  Running at sonic speed, the young smasher paid little attention to what or whom was in front of him and rammed straight into Ike, who was a moment too slow to realize what was going on.  Both guys fell to the ground with an 'Oof.'  Muttering several curse words, Ike yanked off the younger and glared at him.

 "What the fuck is _wrong_ with you, man?!"  Roy continued staring at him, eyes wide.

 "Food...Chicken..." He licked his lips, causing Ike to frown.

 "Wait, Roy, hold on, I'm not-Shit."  Ike took off running the second he saw Roy start to salivate.  The smasher chased after him, arms open and hands like claws.

 "FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!"  Pit dove under the table.

 "Pit, what are you doing?" Marth asked.

 "If he sees _Ike_ as chicken, then I'm done for!"  The frightened angel folded in his wings and wrapped his arms around his legs.  Marth was the only one calm enough to walk over to the worker, who was preoccupied with reading a magazine.  Marth was about to ask for the food when he felt himself being lifted in the air.

 "AHHHHHH!!!"

 "Don't worry, princess, just your boyfriend trying to kill me again."  Marth covered his face as Roy closed in on him, a savage look in his eyes.  Marth began pounding his fists against Ike's chest.

 "Quit using me as a human shield!"

 "You know, if you weren't glaring and hitting me right now, it kind of looks like we're about to dance."  Ike immediately regretted saying that the second he felt Roy pounce on him and knock him into the ground.

 "AHHHHHH!!!" Now Ike was the one screaming.  Marth stumbled over to the worker, who looked at him like this was normal behavior.

 "We would like our food now," Marth said above the chaos.  The guy nodded and handed him three trays of food, many of which contained chicken sandwiches and several packets of fries.  He grabbed one of the sandwiches and handed it to Ike, who was still struggling to fight off the hungry teen.

 "Give this to Roy!" Marth commanded.  Ike took the sandwich and stared at it for a while, then at Roy before shoving half of it in his mouth.

 "Ike!"

 "I couldn't help it!  The chicken was calling for me."  Marth groaned and grabbed another sandwich.  As soon as Roy's mouth opened, he shoved the food in and waited for him to stop chewing.  Roy backed off the mercenary and licked his lips.

 "Yum," was all he said before walking off with two of the trays balanced in his hands.  Marth reached out his hand to help up Ike and took the last tray back to the table.

 "Sorry about that," Marth said along the way back.  Ike scratched his head and shrugged.

 "This isn't the first time he's tried to kill me.  Though it is the first time he's tried to eat me."  They saw a nervous Pit peep his head up above the table, where Roy waved at him with ten French fries jutting out of his mouth.  Ike and Marth sat down across from each other, and Ike already had both hands reaching over to grab the chicken sandwiches.  Pit stuck two French fries in his mouth and grinned gleefully.

 "Hehe, look, I'm a walrus."  Marth just stared at him.

 "That's nice."

 "Isn't it?"  Ike was the one to spot the mischievous glint in Roy's eyes, but he dismissed it right away.  Fatal mistake.

 "I'm gonna go get some coke.  Don't you guys dare eat everything by the time I get back," Roy said as he bounded off towards the drinks dispenser.

 "Why do I have such a bad feeling about this," Ike muttered.  Marth's eyes widened when he saw a grinning Roy come back with what looked like to be a very shaken up cup of coke.

 "Oh my gods, Roy, don't you dare-"

 "DUCK!!!" Pit interrupted.  Both Ike and Pit dropped below the table, but Marth was too late.  He used the tray as a shield against the not-so-lovely rainbow of brown soda spewing towards him like a geyser.  Though he wasn't soaked completely, Marth gave the grinning noble a look that promised revenge.

 "Food fight!!!" Pit shouted.  He grabbed a pack of French fries and flung it over Ike, who was still just getting out from under the table.

 "What the-"  He was interrupted by a hunk of meat flying into his face.  He took off the greasy ingredient to see Marth grinning at him.

 "Oh, you're gonna pay for that!"  Ike grabbed a burger and threw it onto Marth's head, causing the ingredients to fall out.  Marth grabbed two pickles from the burger and smacked them onto Roy's eyelids.  He then grabbed the cheese and dropped it down the back of Ike's shirt.  Pit was laughing so hard that he just stood there clutching his stomach.  Roy flung off his shirt and relocated the pickles over his nipples.  He grabbed the cup of ketchup and dipped his finger in it, then drew a "K" onto his chest.

 "From today on I shall be known as Ketchup Man," he declared in a low voice.  "BOW TO MEH, MINIONS."  He put one foot on the table and got into a superman pose.  Pit was literally rolling on the floor laughing.  Marth added to the absurd image by shoving a bun down the front of his pants.  He yelped when he felt ice cream being poured down his back.

 "Got you," Ike said with a smirk.  Marth swiftly turned around, his eyes now lit with a childish quality.  He pressed a bun into Ike's mouth, making him look like one of those PEZ candy dispensers.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roy running around with a cup over his crotch and yelling something about being Ketchup Man.  He looked around to see Pit actually passed out from laughing so much.  Ike took advantage of the distraction and shoved something made of foil into Marth's hand.

 "Happy early birthday, princess."  Marth's face turned red at the shape of the foil.  He saw a small happy face drawn out of ketchup on the shaft.  Marth dropped the object as Ike burst out laughing.

 "Hey, at least I didn't put that in your mouth!"  Marth responded to this statement by picking it up and whacking him with it.

 "Well that's a new way to use it," Ike managed through laughs.  Marth continued hitting him with it until he saw a new worker approach him, a look of discontent sprawled across his face.

 

* * *

 

 "So we got kicked out of Burger King.  That's gotta be a first," Ike commented as he continued walking with an unconscious Pit hoisted over his shoulder.  His clothes were dirty from the chaotic food fight earlier, as were everyone else's.  Thankfully Roy put his shirt back on, even if it was backwards.  He was still grinning from the experience.  Marth also couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous outcome of today's events.  The sky had already darkened, so they assumed it was around seven or eight at night.

 "That," Roy started, "was AWESOME.  We should do this _every_ day!"

 "Oh gods no," Marth whimpered.  Roy laughed, and even Ike emitted a chuckle.

 "I gotta admit, today _was_ pretty fun," Ike said.

 "Haha, I suppose it was," Marth replied with a smile.

 "Exactly what the heck happened to Pit?" Roy asked with a frown.

 "I honestly don't know how to answer that in a way that would make any sense at all," Marth responded.  Exhausted from earlier, the smashers trudged their way back to the hotel in silence.

 

* * *

 

 Ike laid the angel carefully in the bed.  His clothes weren't as messy as his, but they were slightly dirty from contact with the ground.  _Oh well, he can shower in the morning._ Ike left to the bathroom and reminisced over today's strange events.  He smiled when he remembered how full of life Marth's eyes were, and how he finally didn't look at him as if he were a monster.

"It's as if nothing ever happened..." _Except for the fact that we are no longer together._

 When he was done with showering, he noticed that Pit had adjusted himself and was now sprawled diagonally across the bed, his face and position making it look like he was in a race for the last cup of ramen.

 Ike moved him over and climbed into bed, but not for long.  *Thud*  Ike hit the floor with a groan.

 "Man, Marth wasn't kidding," Ike grumbled.  He climbed back up and looked at the foot that was ready to kick him down any moment.  _Well this is going to be interesting._ Ike flipped him over to his stomach and crawled in next to him, eager to get some rest.

 

* * *

 

 Roy literally fell onto the bed face-first.  The only problem was that his body slid down to the ground and that he was reeking from the strong smell of ketchup and grease.

 "Come on, Roy, we've got to shower," Marth said while rubbing his eyes in tiredness.  Roy mumbled something along the lines of 'I don't want to' into the bed.  Marth lifted up the exhausted noble and dragged him into the bathroom.

 "Are you going to shower alone, or am I going to have to do it for you?"

 "Do it for me," Roy mumbled, his eyes still shut.

 "You want me to rub soap all over your-On second thought, get in the shower."  Marth gave the noble a light push, but he ended up slamming his face onto the toilet instead.  Marth facepalmed and went to turn on the water.  He lifted him up and pried open his eyelids.

 "Just take a quick five minute shower or something, it doesn't have to be long."  Roy nodded and started stripping right away.  Marth's face burned red and he covered his eyes with his hands.

 "Wait for me to leave, Roy!"

 "Oh yeah, huh."

* * *

After a long, hot shower, Marth stretched his arms and came out of the bathroom at last.  He saw Roy already fast asleep, and he collapsed into his own bed.  It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep, a content smile on his face.

 


	25. Some Things Are Not Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's settled. It looks like Marth is going to get back with Ike. Just to warn you, this chapter has a loooot of angst.

\--- **TUESDAY** \---

  _I looked around a dark, narrow hallway and saw nothing but worn away silver walls on either side of me.  I brushed my fingers across the rough surface and stretched out my wings, which barely touched both walls.  This place is really narrow..._

_Curious to know what I would find up ahead, I slowly walked forward, glancing back every few seconds to make sure I wasn't being followed.  This sinister atmosphere is kinda creeping me out...and having such little room to move is a bit worrisome too.  Being in such a confined space is making me feel claustrophobic._

_I paused, thinking I heard a sound from somewhere.  Weird...I swear I heard something.  I picked up the pace and came to a jog.  Where's the end already?_

_The sudden, yet quiet sound came again.  It sounded like boots softly pressing against the concrete ground, trying hard not to make a noise.  Starting to fear someone that someone really was sneaking up on me now, I broke into a sprint down the endless corridor.  I glanced back, but it was too dark to see anyone.  The second I looked in front of me, I almost fell backwards.  A figure was slowly lurking in the shadows, getting closer and closer..._

_"AHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed and sprinted the other way, flapping my wings hopelessly.  Please, Lady Palutena, please let me fly..._

_I continued sprinting, still no power of flight to help me out.  Hurryhurryhurryhurryhurryhur-*_ **THUD** _*_

_"Ack!" I fell onto the ground, my body sprawled over another person.  The guy underneath me groaned, and I got off him to see a familiar, blue-haired prince with his back to the ground.  He groaned again and sat up, rubbing his back in pain._

_"Ow..." Marth grumbled._

_"Sorry."  He stood up and looked behind me, confused._

_"What were you running from?"  I shrugged in response._

_"I don't know, but it looked pretty scary.  Something or someone is up ahead, we have to get out of here!"  I ran off ahead, gesturing at Marth to follow me.  While running, I took a couple quizzical glances at the noble.  He must have noticed, because he looked rather confused as well._

_"Um, Pit?  Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_"Oh.  Well, I heard someone behind me at one point, and I was wondering if that was you."_

_"Ah, yes.  Yes it was."_

_"Huh?  Then why didn't you say anything?  You scared me!"_

_"Oh, sorry...I was worried that if I were to call out, you would panic and run off."_

_"Oh.  Whoops."  My running slowed down, and I stopped to catch my breath.  Marth was right beside me, doing the same.  The narrow hallway echoed with the sound of our breathing.  It grew quieter when I realized that Marth was dead silent.  I turned to face him, and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest.  His face was pale, eyes wide with fright.  I tugged on his arm to snap him back to reality._

_"Marth!  Marth!  What's wrong?"  He merely pointed at the figure in front of him, which had not been there before.  I bit my lips to prevent from releasing a scream._

_"Hello, Pitty.  And what do you know, the princess is with you too."  Ike smirked, a creepy smile forming on his twisted, bloodied face.  His left eye twitched, but he continued smiling.  He lifted up the thing in his bright red hand.  This time I couldn't hold it back._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  My stomach churned, and I felt the sudden need to vomit.  In his sickening grip was the limp, lifeless body of Roy.  His eyes were locked on the ground, which was probably the last thing he saw before he was run through with Ike's sword.  Though his body was in one piece, there were gashes and cuts all over him that threatened to separate his body into pieces._

_I looked over at Marth, who had both hands cupped over his mouth.  I wrapped my arms around the trembling prince, tears streaming down my face.  No, no, no!  He can't kill Roy, he can't!  This can't be, this shouldn't, this, this, this-_

_"Roooooy!!!" I sobbed, planting my face into Marth's chest.  Marth put his hand on my head to comfort me, but I could hear him quietly sobbing as well._

_"Roy..." Marth whispered.  Ike let out a crazy laugh and dropped the body to the ground.  It landed with a thud, and he kicked it to the side.  Raising his sword, he grinned again, his eyes deprived of any sanity left in him._

_"You're next~!"  He raised his sword above me, but I was paralyzed.  I shut my eyes, preparing to end up like Roy.  When I didn't, I opened my eyes and felt a body slump into me.  Ike laughed._

_"Well, I guess that works too!  Too bad, I wanted to use him for just a bit longer.  Oh well!"  I could only stare at Marth's limp body fallen into my chest.  The tears welled up in my eyes as I clutched his body close._

_"Marth...?  Why...Why didn't you save yourself...?"  Fury and dismay burned in my eyes as I looked at Ike.  "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!  Is hurting others a passion for you?!"  He raised his sword again._

_"I guess it is.  Goodbye, Pit!"  Time seemed to slow down.  As his sword slowly moved downwards, I heard someone screaming my name in my head.  Please help me!  That was my last thought before the sword pressed its way through my skull._

* * *

"Pit!!!"  Pit sprung away, sweating and panting from the awful nightmare.  Ike was right beside him, sitting up in bed, looking rather sleepy.

 "Hey, you alright?  You looked like you were having a nightmare, so I decided to wake you up.  Also 'cuz you kept kicking me nonstop.  At one point I'm pretty sure your foot was on my face," he said.  Pit backed up swiftly, his face paler than a ghost's.

 "Y-You killed Roy...and Marth...then me!  You murdered us all!" Pit screamed.  Ike clasped a hand over his mouth.

 "Shhh, quiet.  It's two in the morning.  And what the _heck_ are you talking about?  Take a deep breath and a few moments to calm down, all right?  Then you can tell me."  Pit nodded and did just that, but it felt more like a couple minutes rather than a few moments.  Growing tired, Ike repositioned himself in a ready-to-sleep position.

 "Hey I don't want to be too much of an ass right now, but I'm seriously tired.  Hurry up and talk."  Pit nodded and told him everything.  Ike sat up again, his brows furrowed.

 "Damn, you seriously dreamed all of that?  Wow, I never knew you hated me _that_ much.  Damn...You do know I'm nothing like that, though, I hope?"  Pit remained silent.  Ike turned his head and frowned.

 "Pit?" He lightly shook the angel, making him jump.

 "D-Don't hurt me!" he yelped.

 "Whoa, calm down.  Ah damnit, Pit, I really don't have the energy right now to be having this conversation with you.  Just go to sleep."

 "How can I sleep after that?!"  Ike groaned and rubbed his forehead.

 "Fine, fine.  Just come closer to me then."

 "What do you mean?"  Ike dragged the smasher back down and brought his arm around his neck.

 "Like this," he replied. "Now go to sleep."  Pit squirmed and made a failed attempt to break free.  Giving in, he reluctantly rested his head on the other's chest and closed his eyes.  He was surprised at how comfortable he was, and how little he felt threatened by him at that moment.

 "...Ike?"

 "Zzzz...wha...?"

 "Um, about...about Marth."

 "Uh-huh...?"

 "You wouldn't hurt him, right?"

 "...Wha?"

 "I mean, he's the most important to you, isn't he?"

 "...Wait, what...?"

 "The way you look at him, and the way you glare at Roy...You would never let him get hurt, would you?"

 "...Why are you...How...?"

 "I've been taking good observations of you, waiting for a chance to prove that you're the cruel jerk I expect you to be.  But...that's not what I've been seeing.  I guess I was wrong about you.  If you ever _do_ get back together with Marth, ever, take good care of him, okay?  Don't you dare lose him."  Ike stayed silent for a few seconds.  He then chuckled.

 "Well this was unexpected.  I never would have thought that you would say something like this.  Of course I'll take care of him.  Now go to sleep."  Pit nodded and finally drifted back to sleep, satisfied with the answer he received.

 

* * *

 

 Marth frowned when he felt something poking his sides.  He groaned and rolled over.  The poking continued, this time worse.  He yelped when he felt the finger stab his ribs.  With a face that read 'you-are-dead-to-me,' Marth gripped Roy's pestering hand and opened his eyes to glare at him.

 "You eager to die, Roy?" Marth said in a murderous tone of voice.  Roy didn't seem bothered that he was waking the prince up from his much-prized beauty sleep.

 "I'm hungry," Roy said.

 "And you woke me up to tell me that because...?"

 "You can cook, right?  Then can you make some waffles for me?  Or pancakes, whichever is easiest."  Marth slowly sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.  He stared at him for a few seconds, waiting for his mind to process what he just said.

 "You...You woke me up so I can make you breakfast?"

 "Um...Yeah?  Now hurry up, I'm starving!"  Marth glared at him in distaste.

 "So what am I now, your stereotypical house wife?"  Roy's face fell.

 "Whoa, where did you get that?  All I asked for were some pancakes-"

 "Make your own, Roy."  Marth fell back on the bed and turned to the side, away from the younger.

 "Aw come on, you're going to make your boyfriend wait a long time?  Not much of a morning person, are you?" Roy pouted.  Marth didn't respond.  Roy gave up with a sigh and went to rummage around in the kitchen for any snacks.  What he didn't know was that Marth wasn't actually sleeping.  The prince stared at nothing in particular, lost in thought.  _That was rather rude of him.  To demand me to cook for him like that..._ He let out a loud sigh and sat upright.

 "Hey, what's the sighing for?" Roy asked as he peeped his head out from the kitchen.

 "...It's nothing.  How many pancakes do you want?" Marth responded while making his way to the kitchen.  He was met with a grinning Roy.

"Really?  You're going to make them?  You're the coolest boyfriend ever!" Roy exclaimed as he tackled the older into a hug.  Marth smiled.

"Alright, Roy, let me go so I can make your breakfast."

"Hehe, never!  I'm going to watch you make them."

"Oh, joy."

 "Hey!"

 

* * *

 

 Roy jumped up to get the door the second he heard the knocking on the door.

 "Hey perfect timing, Pit, Marth and I were just about to play-" He froze after he opened the door.

 "Roy?" Marth called from the bed.  Roy was still in shock, but the sound of Marth's voice brought him back to reality.  He shut the door in the person's face before he could get a chance to talk.  Walking calmly over to Marth, he sat down next to him as if nothing had happened.  Marth just stared at him in disbelief.

 "Roy!  What kind of manners is that?!" He sighed and went to open the door himself.  Roy's eyes widened and he reached for Marth's arm to stop him, but he was a moment too late.

 "Sorry about that, I don't know why-Ike?" Marth looked baffled to see him there.

 "Hey, princess.  Try to teach Redhead some manners sometime, would you?" Ike coarsely replied.  Marth winced at his curtness, but he nodded.

 "Um, what is it that you want, Ike?"  He felt Roy shift from foot to foot uneasily.  He could feel the tension between those two worsen.  _Wow, it's starting to feel really hot in here..._

"I just came by to ask if you wouldn't mind hanging out with me-I mean us," Ike said.

 "Hang out with _you_?  Not happening!" Roy shouted.

 "I wasn't asking you," Ike growled.

 "Well too bad, because I'm not letting you anywhere near Marth."

 "You don't control him for crying out loud!"

 "Well, look who's talking!!"  Roy took a step forward, his hand already curled in a fist.  Ike did the same, a menacing glare burning into his eyes.  _Uh-oh, this isn't going so well..._   Starting to panic, Marth stepped in between the two hoping to break them apart.

 "Cut it out, you two.  Roy, calm down a bit, all right?  He's with Pit now, remember?"  Roy mumbled something under his breath but eventually lowered his fist.

 "Alright, that's a fair point.  Then I guess it's okay to go."  Ike shot Marth a look of question, but Marth just shook his head.  It was obvious that Ike had no interest in Pit, but they kept silent.  Roy went ahead, more than eager to get away from Ike.  He didn't seem to realize that he had just left his boyfriend alone with his ex.  Ike was the first to break the silence.

 "You lied to him...again?"  Marth hesitated and looked away.

 "I find it a bit annoying how he always overreacts at every little detail."

 "Well you can't really blame him.  Sure, it's annoying, but no one likes to see their partner hanging around someone they had slept with."  Marth thought this over for a bit before frowning.

 "Oh...That's true..." Marth stared down the hallway, then turned to Ike. "Come on, we should go.  I don't want Roy to worry."  Ike responded with a nod and followed Marth back to his room.

 

* * *

 

 "Yoooooooooooo Roy, my man!" Pit exclaimed in midst of a high-five with the noble.

 "Hey, man!  So what are we going to be doing here?"  Pit gestured to the tower-like stack of movies piled next to the TV.  He turned to Roy with a grin.

 "You see that?  All.  In.  One.  Day.  Aw yeahhhhh."

 "Aw heck yeah!"

 "Then we'll play Monopoly!"

"Fudge yeah!"

 "And Scrabble!"

 "Fudge yeah!"

 "And pictionary!"

 "Fudge."  Pit patted the other on the shoulder with a sympathetic nod.

 "Don't worry, bro, we can draw anime butts together."

 "TOGETHER WE CAN!"  Marth walked in that very instant and immediately turned around, bumping into Ike.

 "Leaving so soon, princess?"

 "Do you mind?  I think I lost my boyfriend on the way here."  After he said that, he was tackled into a hug from behind.

 "Come, we must watch movies together~ FOR HOURS AND HOURS AND HOURS ON END," Roy said as he let out a freakishly convincing evil laugh.  He then released his rib-crushing grip and walked into the kitchen asking for soda.

 "Oh my gods I just want to get in my room," complained Ike, who was still one step out the door.  Marth apologized and let him through.  He saw him immediately head into the kitchen and stick his head in the fridge.  He then pulled out a bucket of chicken.

 "My life is complete," he said.

 "Hey while you're in there, can you get me a soda?" Roy asked.  Ike reached for a coke but violently shook it up before handing it to him.  Roy glared at him, and Ike glared back.  Giving in with a sigh, Roy accepted the shaken up soda and brought it to the bed, next to Pit.

 "You know, if I spill this, it's going on your carpet," Roy warned.

 "Do I look like I care?  Besides, it'll be worth the laughs," Ike stated coolly.  Roy was about to retort when Marth deliberately kicked his foot into the stack of movies, scattering them all over the ground.  The room stayed dead silent as everyone turned their heads to the prince.  Marth glared at Roy, then at Ike.

 "Must you two always fight?!" Roy looked apologetically at him, but Marth's glare made him turn his attention to the ground instead.  Ike's expression remained unchanged.  Marth sighed and dropped to the ground to pick up all the movies he sent flying.  He was surprised to see Ike bend down and start gathering them himself.

 "I've got this.  You can go grab some cake, it's in the fridge."

 "Cake?  I thought you disliked sweets."

 "Yeah, I do.  Er, Pit got it."

 "Oh, okay.  Thanks."  Marth left to open the door to the fridge.  He gazed in amazement at all the rows of a seemingly endless supply of chicken and other meats.  Thankfully he found some fruits and vegetables as well.  _I hope Pit gets him to eat less meat, he seriously needs to start eating healthier._ His eyes widened when he saw the perfect, untouched strawberry cheesecake lying in the middle of the fridge.  Licking his lips, he brought out the delicious goodness and placed it carefully on the counter before closing the fridge door.

As he came back with a thick slice of cheesecake, Pit was gaping at him.

"Dang, that looks good!  Where did you get it?"  Marth looked surprised.

"Huh?  I thought you bought it...Ike?"  He turned to Ike, but he was distracted with looking through the movies.  Marth turned to Pit and shrugged.  _How odd...Why did Ike get it then?_

"I'm sure it's fine that you take some," Marth finally answered.  He didn't even need to finish his sentence since Pit was already in the kitchen getting two big slices.

 "Alright, movie time!" Roy exclaimed while holding up _Finding Nemo_.  Marth raised an eyebrow.

 "We're watching _Finding Nemo_?"

 "It's cute!"  Marth shrugged.

 "Alright then."

 "After all, the last time we watched a horror movie you freaked ou-" Roy felt a hand covering his mouth.  Marth stared at him, his face red.  He heard Ike chuckle in the background.

 "Aw, the princess got scared, huh?  I knew you couldn't handle that stuff."  Marth glared at Roy before glaring at Ike.

 "I did not get scared!  I was just a bit startled, that's all." 

 "Riiiiiight."

 "Fine, then if you don't believe me, put in a horror movie right now."  Roy grabbed his arm and shook him slightly, a worried expression written all over his face.

 "Uh-uh, no way!  I'm not letting you go through that again!"

 "I'm not going to look like a coward in front of _him_!" Marth harshly whispered.

 "Don't worry, princess, I already know you're a wimp," Ike said.  Marth's hand curled up into a fist.

 "I'm _not_ a wimp!"  He dropped to the ground next to Ike and hastily looked through the movies, searching for the one with the scariest looking cover.  He picked up one particularly frightening one and Ike frowned.

 "Whoa, you sure you want to watch that?  I mean, even _I_ think that's a little over-the-top.  Still pretty interesting though."

 "You think I'm a wimp, don't you?  Then put this in."  Ike took the movie from him and was surprised to see Marth look almost hurt.

 "Hey, it was just as a joke.  You don't have to scare yourself to death."

 "Sure didn't sound like a joke to me."  Ike grabbed his hand before he could take it back.

 "Listen to me, Marth.  If you don't like horror movies, that's okay.  I didn't mean what I said.  I was just toying with you.  We're not watching this movie, end of discussion."

 "But why not?"

 "Because I don't want you to suffer through any more nightmares.  A beautiful prince like yourself needs his rest, am I right?"  Marth blushed.  He smiled and nodded, but he soon frowned again when Roy stepped in between the two.

 "Hey, this looks like a _great_ movie!" Roy exclaimed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  He took the horror movie and shoved it into the DVD player.

 "What are you doing, Roy?!" Marth turned to the younger, whose face was expressionless and his eyes cold.

 "We're watching the movie.  You said you wanted to, didn't you?"

 "Are you crazy?!  He's not watching that thing!" Ike shouted.

 "Quit treating him like he’s weak.  I'm sure a little experience couldn't hurt."  Roy grabbed Marth's arm and dragged him to the bed. 

 "Roy!  Roy, listen to me!" Marth yanked his hand away and Roy turned to him with the same stone-like expression.  Marth took a deep breath before he began.

 "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?  I thought you didn't want me to suffer?"

 "I guess after I saw how happy you were with Ike and-"

 "Oh my gods, Roy!  Will you stop making such a fuss every fraction of a second when I go talk to Ike?!"  He saw Pit stand awkwardly in the kitchen, deciding that it would probably be best if he stayed there.  Ike, too, stayed silent and watched from the floor, curious as to where this conversation was going.

 "...What?" Roy grit his teeth.  His eyes looked like they were going to incinerate the other.  He tugged on his arm and tilted his head at the bathroom. "How about we talk in there?"  He then turned to Pit, who stiffened with nervousness the second he was recognized.

 "You can put in the movie and start before us."

 "Er, which movie?"

 "Whichever you want.  I'm sure we can all agree that it's best if you pick."  Pit nodded, but Roy had already left, dragging a worried and upset Marth right behind him.

* * *

 "Alright, so we've clearly got a problem," Roy started.  Marth leaned against the cold, smooth bathroom wall and stared at the ground.  Roy snapped his fingers to get his attention.  "You agree with me, don't you?"  He nodded slowly.

 "So we've got one thing clear.  We both know there's the problem.  And I say that that problem is Ike."  When he received no response, he continued.  "The request is simple: Don't ever talk to him again."  Marth's mouth fell open.

 "What?  Roy, please calm down and think about it a bit more rationa-"

 "Damnit, listen to me!!"  Marth shut up immediately.  Roy's blue eyes looked more like fire.  "I don't want you hanging around your ex.  If I had an ex, you wouldn't want me hanging around them, would you?"

 "...I guess you're right.  Then what, do you want me to completely forget about Ike and pretend he doesn't exist for the rest of my life?"

 "Exactly."

 "What?!  That's absurd!"  Marth yelped when he felt the impact of a fist hitting the wall right next to his ear.  Roy leaned over him, his eyes unforgiving.

 "So you're saying you miss him, huh?!  Then why don't you go with him then!  Get raped for all I care!"

 "...What?"  A tear threatened to fall down Marth's cheek, but he held it back. "Roy, please..."

 "Oh, shut up.  You lie to me, go behind my back...I thought you were better than that, Marth.  I trusted you...I loved you, Marth.  ...But not anymore." Roy's voice was barely audible.  His words were said sternly, with no hesitation, not one bit.  Marth couldn't believe what he was hearing.  _No, this can't be happening.  This can't be right, this just can't be!_

"Oh gods, Roy, please don't do this to me!  Please..." Marth hugged the other, tears too difficult now to contain. "Give me a second chance, just once!"

 "...I already did, Marth.  And you blew it."  Roy pried off Marth's fingers and shoved him back, making his back hit the wall.  With one last scowl of distaste, he left the room and shut the door without another word.  The only thing that could be heard for the next several minutes was the sound of Marth crying until his heart couldn't take anymore.

* * *

 Ike appeared to be watching the movie, but his eyes were clearly set on the bathroom door.  _He's been in there a while now.  Redhead said he needed to leave, and he didn't look so great.  Oh well, I couldn't care less about him anyways._ Pit, on the other hand, had his eyes glued to the screen.  Ike was worried that his eyes would dry out if he kept that up.  With one last glance at the clock, he decided he should check on the prince.

 * **knock** * * **knock** * * **knock** * "Hey, Marth, you okay in there?  The cheesecake wasn't _that_ bad, was it?" Ike joked.  No response.  "Marth?"  Ike swung open the door and walked in, and it took him a while to see the figure huddled against the wall, arms wrapped around his legs.

 "Man, I didn't think the movie was _that_ uninteresting."  No response.  Ike frowned. "Hello?  You alive down there?"  That's when Marth finally looked up, his face stained with tears.  Ike felt like someone had just run his heart through with a broadsword.

 "Marth?"

 "What do you want, Ike?" Marth's voice was just barely audible.  Ike sat down next to the rattled prince and stretched out his legs.  He glowered at the floor tiles like they were going to jump out and attack him any second.

 "Did he hurt you?" Ike's voice was sharper than steel.  Marth solemnly nodded.  Ike grit his teeth and glared harder, trying hard to resist the urge to punch something. "What did that bastard do?"

 "He...We're not...Not anymore...I...Wahhh....!" Marth buried his face in his knees, trying desperately to will Ike away.  He didn't want him to see him like this, because the last thing he wanted was to be made fun of.  The room fell quiet to his sobs once again.  Ike couldn't take it anymore.  He put an arm around the other and leaned his head onto his chest.  To his surprise, Marth didn't resist.  Instead he began to cry even harder, his tears causing Ike's shirt to dampen.  Ike held his head close and gently ran his hand back and forth across the prince's back.

 "Crying again, princess?  Come on...You know I hate it when you cry."

 "Is it because *sniff* you think I'm weak?" Marth managed between sobs.

 "What?  Damnit, Marth, I would never think you're weak."

 "Then why do you hate it so much when I cry?"

 "Because I hate to see someone I care about in pain."  Marth continued to cry for a few minutes until he finally grew tired.  Ike ran his fingers through the sleepy noble's hair and sighed.

 "It's always the nicest people who get hurt, huh...Some kind of shitty world we live in."  Moving carefully, Ike scooped him up in his arms and walked back into the living room, where Pit was still riveted on watching the movie.  Ike saw the credits slowly moving across the screen and realized that they had stayed in there for a pretty long time.  Pit hopped off the bed and ran up to Ike, bringing with him a childish aura.

 "Ike!  Ike!  You missed out on so much!  The ending was so good and the-" Pit stopped in his tracks.  He noticed Marth for the first time, fast asleep in Ike's arms.  He looked from him to Ike.

 "They got into a big fight," Ike explained.  Pit tilted his head to the side.

 "What about?"

 "No idea.  Marth started crying before he could tell me.  Hey, Pit, do you mind sleeping on the floor tonight?  I don't want you to kick him awake."

 "Oh, okay...But what about you?"

 "I'll take the other side of the floor.  I'd rather not wake up with bruises all along my sides."  Pit nodded and watched as Ike tentatively laid Marth down onto his bed.  The noble looked more at peace now that he was asleep.  _All that crying must have tired him out._ Ike turned back to face Pit.

 "We have to be quiet now, all right?  We can play some board games or something if you want."  Pit's face lit up and he immediately left to gather what was likely to be a whole stack of board games.  Once Pit left the room, Ike took a long look at Marth.  He looked rather content in his sleep, so at least he wasn't suffering through any nightmares.  Ike gingerly removed the other's tiara and placed it on the nearby table like he knew Marth himself would do.  He combed through Marth's soft, blue hair and wrapped the covers over him.

 "Good night, sweet prince."  Ike took one last glance at him before heading over to join Pit, who had already set up the Connect Four game and looked eager to play.

 

* * *

 

 Roy slammed his fist into the wall, creating a dent that looked like it would cost a lot to repair.  He let out a loud groan and punched the same spot again, this time with his other fist.

 "Aughhhhhhhhhh!!!  Stupid, stupid, stupid Marth!!!  Does he really think Ike's changed?!  I'm just going to end up saying 'I told you so' the next time that jerk hurts him.  Such an idiot..."  After pummeling the wall a couple more times, Roy slumped his back against the wall and slid to the ground.  He held his head in his hands and bit down on his lip to keep the tears from coming out.  He could soon taste blood, but he couldn't care less.  That pain was minor compared to what he was feeling now.

 "Why...Why did you choose him over me?!"  He stood up and walked up to the plain white shelf stationed against the wall right next to the TV.  He spotted the lonely Rilakkuma plushie sitting on the top shelf, already starting to collect dust.  He yanked the doll off and threw it to the ground.

 "I treated you like the prince that you are!"  He slammed his foot into the plushie.  "Then why-"  Another stomp.  "Why-" Another stomp.  "Why wasn't I enough?!  Was it because you wanted someone stronger or taller?  Huh?  Why, damnit, why was I not good enough for you?!  Aughhhh!!!"  Roy jumped on the doll with both feet this time, continuously.  He stopped after a while to catch his breath and glared at the beaten up doll, as if expecting an answer.  It could only stare back with its lonely, blank expression that pleaded for him to stop.  Roy sighed and picked up the doll, brushing it off.  When he stared long and hard at the Rilakkuma, it brought back the memories of the amusement park, and how happy Marth looked when he saw what Roy had won for him.  This time Roy couldn't hold back.  He tossed the plushie onto the ground and crashed face-first onto his bed, the sheets muffling the sound of his crying.

 


	26. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this much, the title doesn't look spelled right anymore. Anyways, I made this chapter less angsty than the last one, that was just brutal. I don't know who I was more annoyed at in that one. :P So hey, the Ike x Marth part of this story can start again.
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, IT'S HALLOWEEN ON THURSDAY!!! WOO-HOO!!! I have my cosplay outfit all finished, I just need to make some minor adjustments here and there to make it look more appealing. People are so lazy nowadays that I'm worried I'll be the only one dressed up. (Full armor and everything lol). And fudge yeah, I'm going as Marth. The role-playing might be a bit tricky though, considering I am usually very informal in the way I speak. XD I doubt he says "HEY BRO WHAT'S UP" like I do so I suppose I must keep my weirdness limited on that day haha.

\--- **WEDNESDAY** \---

 Pit was the first to wake up.  He stretched his arms and yawned.  He sat up and leaned forward, his back aching a bit from sleeping on the hard ground.  Tossing away the blanket, he decided to check on the other two.  After he stood up and stretched for a couple seconds, he glanced to his right to see Marth still peacefully asleep.  _No fair, he looks so snug in that thick blanket.  But then, he at least deserves some good sleep after last night's events.  If only someone would tell me more about what happened, it seems like even Ike doesn't completely know.  Speaking of which..._ Pit walked over to other side next to the bed, hoping the mercenary was awake so he could help sort things out.  Not much luck there.

 On his way back, his foot got caught in the edge of Ike's blanket.  He came stumbling forward, eyes wide as an owl's.

 "Ack!"  He made a face-plant into the floor with his arms outstretched and heard Ike groan from under his stomach.  As he climbed off him, he was met with a pair of glaring blue eyes.  Freaking out, Pit jumped back, hands in front of his face.

 "Don't kill me!!!"

 "Ugh, quiet down, Pit.  What the hell do you want?" Ike grumbled, too lazy to sit up.

 "U-Um, it was an accident!  I swear!  I didn't mean to-Mmmph-"  Ike clasped his hands over the other's mouth.  He felt the angel struggling against him with his hands trying desperately to pry Ike off him.

 "I said shut up.  Marth needs his rest, you got that?  So don't wake him.  Also, he's pretty scary if you wake him up too early."  He waited for Pit to nod in response before taking away his hands and lying back on the ground.  He rolled away from Pit, and it didn't take long before he resumed snoring.  Pit stayed in the same place, staring decisively at Ike.  _Should I ask him?_

"Um..."  No response.

 "Ike...?"  Still nothing.  Pit hesitated before crawling over and poking him in the sides.  This time Ike didn't look so happy.

 "Goddamnit, Pit, what the fuck do you want?!"  Pit yelped and even Marth stirred in the background.  Ike grit his teeth and glared so hard at Pit that the angel felt like he had laser beams pointed at him.  The glare grew hotter every second he spent in silence.

 "I just want to ask-You know what, never mind.  I'll just ask Roy then."  It was until Pit reached the door when Ike understood what he meant.

 "Whoa, hey, hold on a sec.  You're going to talk to that bastard?  Just leave him be.  He deserves to suffer alone from his stupid mistake."

 "But he's my friend!  Even if he did do something stupid, I'm not about to abandon him!"

 "Hmph.  Isn't Marth your friend too?"

 "Yeah, but...You're already taking care of him, and no one's looking out for Roy.  I don't care what you say, I don't want him to go through this alone.  Goodbye."  Ike watched Pit leave and then peep his head through just a second after.  "Oh, and when Marth wakes up, can you tell him I said-" Pit cracked his knuckles, a determined expression written all over his face "-You're goin' DOWN in Mario Kart!!  ...Got that?"  With a wink and a 'Peace out,' Pit was gone.  Ike stared at the closed door before he shrugged and went back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 Pit took a deep breath and gently knocked on Roy's door.  When he received no response, he knocked again.

 "Go away!!!"  The sound was muffled by the door, but Pit could still clearly hear it.

 "Um, Roy?  It's Pit.  ...Can you let me in?  Please?"

 "I said, GO AWAY!!!"

 "Oh come on, you can talk to me at least!  I'm here to help you!"  He heard the door unlock, and Pit's heart skipped a beat.  _Oh gods, he's going to kill me!_ He put one step behind him in case of a need to bolt.  His eyes remained riveted on the door handle, as it turned ever so slowly...

 "What do you want, Pit?"  Roy's voice came out quieter than Pit had expected.  The angel swayed from side to side awkwardly, eventually risking a glance at the other.  Roy's entire face had 'tired' written all over it, if that was even enough to describe it.  He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and the menacing glare added to that didn't make him look any less scary.  Despite his frightening appearance, Pit thought he looked more torn up from misery rather than infuriated.

 "Roy...Can you let me in?"

 "Why should I?"

 "Please, Roy."

 "...Fine.  Take a seat."  He shut the door behind him once Pit took a step inside.  Roy hopped onto the bed, back-first so that he stared at the ceiling.  He rolled to the side and clutched the blanket with his hand, his eyes now focused on the ground, though his mind was clearly elsewhere.  Pit sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

 "Hey, man.  You want to fill me in?"

 "..."

 "It's okay if you don't want to."

 "..."

 "Oh come on, I'm dying here!"

 "...I broke up with him."  Pit thought he heard something wrong.  _No, there's no way he would break up with Marth.  Those two are crazy for each other!  ...Right?_

 "By break up, you mean just a fight, right?"

 "A fight that leads us to being separate again, yes."

 "You mean temporarily."

 "I mean permanently."

 "And by permanently you mean-"  Roy sat up and violently shook Pit's shoulders.

 "Marth and I are through, Pit!  There is no 'we,' there is no 'us,' and we're never getting back together again!  That traitor never loved me!!!  Aughhh!!!!"  Roy slammed his fist into his pillow and pummeled it until he grew tired.  He buried his face into the pillow and kept it there.  Pit was motionless.

 "Uh...Roy?" Pit finally spoke.  He leaned forward and gasped.  _He's crying?!_

 "Roy!  Hey, don't cry!"  Pit moved his hand to the other's back. "Aw, now you're making _me_ sad too..."  Pit wrapped his arms around him and rested his head against him.

 "You shouldn't be making an angel sad, you know!"  Roy took his head off the pillow, his eyes filled with incoming tears.

 "...What are you doing?"

 "I'm trying to comfort you."

 "You're slowly squeezing the air out of my lungs."

 "Oh, sorry..."  Pit backed away, his wings and head both drooped.  Roy managed a weak, practically invisible smile.

 "I'm just kidding, Pit.  Sorry I'm being such a jerk."  Roy fell back with an 'Oof' the second after.  He laughed and hugged back the angel, thrilled to have someone to talk to about this mess.

 "Aw, Pit, you're too sweet!  Thanks for coming over."

 "Of course I'd come over!  You're my friend, and I wanted to make sure you were all right."  His deep blue eyes faced Roy's with worry.  "Are you going to be okay?"

 "Well..."  Roy's eyes drifted to the floor again.  He stared absentmindedly at the ground, and at one point Pit thought he saw the threat of tears well up in his eyes, but he quickly brushed them away.

"It could take some time," he admitted.  Pit nodded and squeezed him even more tightly.

"Just remember I'm always here if you need some comfort, 'kay?"  Roy smiled.

 "Thank you..."

 

* * *

 

 Ike leaned back against the headboard of his bed, keeping a close eye on Marth.  The prince looked like he was struggling against something, his face contorted like he was watching a horror movie.  He kicked wildly a couple of times, clearly experiencing a nightmare.

 "Nnnn...Get...Away..." Marth made whimpering sounds as he continued kicking.  Ike watched the other continue suffering before slowly moving his hand closer to him.  He frowned and pulled away.  _What am I doing?_ He made an attempt to go back to sleep, his head tilting forward ever so slightly.  _I'm sure he'll be fine._

What he didn't expect was the loud scream that followed soon after.  The piercing sound shocked Ike awake, who nearly fell off the bed.

 "Oh my gods, Marth!!!"  The noble was sitting up, leaned forward while clutching his chest, as if someone had just run a large saw through him.  His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open.  He was shivering and was staring vacantly in front of him.  He slowly turned his head towards the mercenary, tears once again starting to flow down his cheeks.  Ike sighed loudly.

 "Ugh, you're not seriously crying again, are you?"

 "*sniff* Ike...?"

 "What?"

 "I just had a nightmare..."

 "Well no fuck, Einstein."  Marth felt more tears coming in.

 "You hate me that much huh...?  Kicking me when I'm down must be something you really enjoy..." Marth whispered.  He gasped when he felt arms wrap around him.  He threw a distasteful glance at Ike.

 "What are you doing?!"

 "I'm just about to make love to you, that's all," Ike replied jokingly.  Unfortunately for him, Marth was not in the joking mood.  He instantly grew motionless.  He punctured Ike's arms with his grip.

 "Huh...? No...No, no, no, NO!!!  SOMEONE, HEEEELP!!!"  Ike brought hands over the other's mouth to muffle his screaming.

 "Shhh, damnit, Marth, I was joking!  Calm down, okay?  ...Now stop crying already!"  Marth growled into the other smasher's hand.  Ike frowned and pulled his hand away.

 "Yeesh, Marth, what's gotten into you?"

 "You jerk, let me go!  Why can't you stop being such a horrible person for _one_ second?!  I wish Roy were still here..."  Ike sighed again and ruffled the other's hair.

 "I was hoping that if I ignored you that you would stop crying, but it looks like I made you cry even more.  So I guess I'm stuck with plan B."

 "What's plan B-Eh?"  Ike brought his hands around the other's waist once again and leaned him against him.  He turned his head so that it pressed against his chest as he planted a kiss on the top of his head.  Marth blushed when he felt Ike playing with the inside of his thigh.

 "Why are you doing this...?"

 "You like it when I tease you like this, don't you?  You don't need to hide it, I know every little guilty pleasure of yours.  Like how you like it when I-"

 "S-Stop it, Ike!!" Marth's face was burning red. "If you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of depressed right now."

 "Yes, and that's why I'm trying to cheer you up.  As cute as you are when you're sad, you look like a wounded puppy.  Shed another tear and my hand's moving even closer."

 "*sniff*  What do you-I-Ike!!"  Marth took a deep breath when he felt the hand tenderly brushing its way only an inch away from his sensitive region.

 "You ready to cheer up soon?"

 "...Alright."

 "Oh, really?  Darn-*erhem*  I mean, that's great.  So you're finally moving on."

 "I don't know about moving on just yet, but I'll try to not think about _him_ too much."

 "Sounds like a plan.  Hang in there, okay, beautiful?"  Ike planted another kiss on his head. "By the way, you hungry?  I can bring something over for you."

 "Huh?  You would do that for me?"

 "It's the least I can do."

 "Alright, then...How about a slice of that strawberry cheesecake you have?  That way you don't have to walk too far either."  Ike nodded and was about to leave when he paused.  He stared at Marth for a few seconds, who tilted his head at him in question.  Ike faltered, one foot still positioned towards the refrigerator.  He then bent back down, his face only a few inches away from Marth's.  Marth's heartbeat sped up from the tension.  Ike’s voice was much quieter, like he was worried someone might overhear him.

 "I know you must think I'm the biggest jerk you ever met.  And yeah, I guess I can be kind of an ass.  ...But teasing someone and deliberately hurting them are two completely different things.  I think.  But what I mean to say is...Ugh, you know what?  I'll just skip to the point.  I'm sorry I cheated on you.  I'm sorry I broke your heart, trampled over your feelings, and used you for sex.  And, um, oh jeez I'm really bad at this...I should have never hurt such a beautiful, kindhearted person like yourself.  And though I know you'll never forgive me, I just want you to know that I was insanely stupid to ever hurt you.  ...So yeah.  Cheesecake, right?  Got it."  A look of surprise, then a slight smile appeared on Marth’s face.

 Marth was still smiling when Ike returned.  As Ike handed him what he asked for, the prince leaned in and kissed the older on the cheek.  Ike stared at the noble with a rather dumbfounded expression.

 "Was that a confession, Ike?" His voice had a playful ring to it.

 "Confession?  That's ridiculous.  What are you talking about?  Uh, so you want more of that cheesecake?"

 "I have yet to begin eating it, Ike."

 "Er, yeah.  That's right.  ...So you want to watch a movie or something?  I'm bored."

 "That was a confession, wasn't it?"

 "How's the cheesecake?"  Marth's smile grew bigger, and Ike's frown did the same.

 "Why are you so bad at showing your emotions?  It's okay to tell me how you feel."

 "About what?  The cheesecake?  I'm sorry, I'm not that into-"

 "Ike.  Why did you buy the cheesecake?"

 "What?"

 "The cheesecake.  You said it was Pit who bought it, but he looked quite surprised when he saw it.  ...If I may, might I infer that you bought it for me?  I hope that doesn't make me sound too selfish."

 "..."

 "Ike?"

 "...Yeah.  I was trying to remember what you liked, but...I couldn't remember much.  I know you so little.  But whatever, it's not like we're going out anymore.  Let's just sit down and watch a movie like two old friends, okay?  I could use some chicken and entertainment."  Marth nodded and began daintily eating his slice of cheesecake while Ike picked out a suitable movie.

 

* * *

 

 Roy stared at the angel with challenging eyes.  He held up the pillow in his hand and his eyes lit up more when Pit raised his.

 "Ready for the showdown of the century?" Pit asked.

 "Aw yeahhhhhh," Roy responded.  It took only a few minutes for that room to be turned into a chaotic mess of feathers.  Roy whacked his pillow against Pit's sides, at the same time that Pit swung his to hit the other's head.

 "Feel my wrath!  For I will make you cry uncle!" Roy cried.  Pit frowned, putting down his pillow for a second.

 "Wait, what about my uncle?"

 "Hiyahhh!!" Roy whacked Pit in the face so hard that it sent him tumbling to the ground, the Pheraen noble also crashing down on top of him.  Roy grinned at his victory and started whacking him continuously with the pillow.  He heard Pit giggling underneath.

 "Ha ha, it feels so funny when you get hit with a pillow.  Now take this!"  Pit whacked his pillow against the other's head and laughed.  Both the boys continued hitting each other until their arms grew tired.  Soon the room was filled with feathers fluttering from one side of the room to the other.  Roy grinned at the angel, showing off his teeth.  Pit returned the smile with a laugh, but that soon turned into a silent, flustered expression.  Roy raised an eyebrow at him.

 "Something the matter?"

 "Er, yeah...Can you, um, get off, please?"  Roy's face turned equally as red when he realized what an awkward position the two were in.  He almost instantly jumped off him while brushing himself free of any stray feathers.

 "Oh, u-um, sorry about that!  I didn't um, mean to, er..."

 "Ah ha ha, no, it's alright...I guess..." Pit attempted to laugh in the awkward silence and Roy joined in, but they were both greatly embarrassed.  Roy eventually cleared his throat.

 "So, um...You're open."

 "What?" *WHACK* The remaining few feathers rained down on the angel's head.

 "Heeeey, no fair!" Pit pouted.  He swung his pillow into Roy, pushing him back so that he just managed to topple the shelf behind him.  Thankfully the shelf itself didn't fall, but something else did instead.

 "What the-" *BONK*  Roy rubbed his head, though the object was surprisingly soft.  He looked down to see the cute face of a plush bear staring back.

 "Huh?  Oh hey, isn't this the thing you got Ma-" Pit put a hand over his mouth to keep him from talking.  He stared at the Rilakkuma doll, which Roy held gently in his hands.  A melancholy expression swept across his face, but not for long.  To Pit's surprise, he smiled.

 "Hey, Pit?"

 "Yeah?"

 "Do you mind running by Ike's room to drop this off to Marth?"

 "Oh, um...You sure?"

 "Yup.  I mean, it's his, isn't it?  Oh, and can you tell him I said I'm sorry for saying all those mean things to him?  I didn't mean it.  It's not yet time for us to be friends again, but...I just want to apologize for the terrible things I said.  Not that I'm forgiving him just yet though!  He still has to apologize back.  So can you carry out that message for me?"

 "So basically you're sorry.  'Kay, gotcha."  With that, Pit took the plushie in hand and left to carry out his friend's request.

 

* * *

 Marth rocked back and forth on the bed, clutching his stomach.

 "I shouldn't have eaten so much of that cheesecake...I must have gained so much weight..." Marth grumbled.  Ike gazed upon the little that was remaining of the once nearly-full cheesecake.

 "Damn," was his response.  He took a glance at Marth, then at the cheesecake.  "Who knew you had such an appetite?"

"I don't," Marth muttered.  "I just...well...that cheesecake looked really good and all and..."  Ike sighed and walked over to where the noble was huddled.

 "This isn't some form of depression, is it?" Ike's voice was dead serious, almost threatening.  Marth hesitated.

 "What?!  No..."

 "So I assume that excessive drinking from when we broke up was just for the heck of it too?"

 "..."

 "I thought so."  Their heads turned to the sudden knock on the door.  Ike nodded slightly at Marth, as if trying to say 'I'll get it.'

 "Yeah?" In front of him stood Pit holding what appeared to be a plushie of a bear in his hands.  Ike raised an eyebrow.

 "Sorry, but tea time's over."

 "I brought this for Marth."

 "Wait, what?"  At the sound of his name, Marth walked over to check what all the fuss was about.  Pit could hear the TV playing something in the background.

 "Oh, hello, Pit, what is-Ah."  He took one look at the Rilakkuma before looking away.  "I'm sorry, but I don't want-"

 "Roy says he's sorry."  Marth looked back up.

 "What?"

 "He says he wants to apologize for all the terrible things he said to you.  And he wants you to hang onto this." Pit handed him the bear and Marth observed it for some time before accepting it and clutching it close to his chest.

 "...Then tell him I said I'm sorry too.  I was selfish and didn't love him enough.  If I had kept my focus only on him, then none of this would have happened.  I'm sorry..." Marth's voice was a whisper.  He clutched the Rilakkuma even tighter.  Pit could not mistake the sadness and regret in his eyes.  He felt bad for him, though he was also a bit upset that he would betray Roy like that.  That was one thing he could not let go.

 "If you're really sorry," Pit started, a hint of resentment in his voice, "then you shouldn't have backstabbed him like that."  Ike was listening to all this, leaned against the doorframe.  His eyes seemed to darken.

 "Whoa whoa whoa, hold up."  The mercenary took a step closer to Pit, and he could see that other's face pale as he discreetly slid his right foot further away.

 "This is Marth we're talking about.  There's no chance that he would do something like that," Ike said.  The confidence came back to Pit's eyes.

 "But he did!  He didn't deliberately cheat on him, but it was clear that he didn't truly love him back."

 "What are you talking about?"

 "Yeah, what _are_ you talking about?" Marth challenged.  As if just noticing Marth for the first time, Pit stared at him, eyes narrowed.

 "Roy told me everything.  How you always supported _him_ of all people, and how you still had feelings for _him,_ and how you paid little attention to Roy even when he truly cared about you.  I just don't get it.  Why would you want to get back with the person who brought you the most pain?  Did you forget all about how he used you, cheated on you, couldn't care less about you?  Seriously, does that make _any_ sense to you?  I don't want you to get hurt again, Marth."  Marth stared at the plushie in his arms.  Its beady black eyes gleamed back at him, its sad, vacant stare secretly telling him, 'You chose the wrong guy.'  Hoping it was wrong, he looked up expectantly at Ike.  However, when he needed him most, he was paying no attention to him.  Not even a glance.  He looked like he was mulling something over, his face scrunched up in deep thought.

 "Okay, exactly what are you guys talking about?  Who is this 'he' you keep mentioning?"  Pit stared at him like he got lost on the way to the bathroom.

 "Seriously?  You chose _this guy_ over Roy?  Wow, Marth, that's a bit of a letdown."  He shook his head in dismay. "As much as I hope you learn your lesson, I don't want to see you get hurt.  ...Ike?"  Ike's head lifted at the sound of his name.

 "Yeah?"

 "Take good care of him, you got that?  Oh, and Marth?"

 "Yes?"  Pit put both his hands on his shoulders.  His hands grasped them tightly and his eyes were devoid of any emotion but seriousness.

 "I don't know if you got Ike's message or not, but...You, my friend, are gonna get CREAMED in Mario Kart!  All those blue Koopa shells are gonna send your car flying!  PEACE, BRO."  And with that Pit was gone.  Marth stared at the door with the only thought in his mind being _Wait, what?_

"Well.  That was interesting," Ike commented.  He looked at Marth and a smirk played onto his lips.  "So you like me, huh?"  Marth stared down at the ground, still clutching the Rilakkuma.  His eyes appeared foggy and uncertain.  The regretful words resided in his head, repeating in an endless loop, _You chose the wrong guy you chose the wrong guy you chose the wrong guy you chose the wrong guy._

Marth snapped out of his daze when he felt a rough pat on his head.

 "So you chose me, huh?"

 "..."

 "Well.  I'm all yours."  Ike knelt to the ground, like one would do in front of royalty.  He looked up at Marth, awaiting an answer.  His expressionless face baffled the prince even more.

 "Ike, what are you doing?"

 "I'm waiting for your commands.  It's been a while since we got to spend time together, am I right?  So tell me where you want to go, what you want to do.  I'll bring you there."

 "Um...Pardon?"  Ike stood back up, growing a bit tired of kneeling.

 "We're friends, aren't we?  Time for you to get some time outside and have some fun for once."

 "Alright, I suppose.  I don't exactly have anything in mind, though."

 "Yeah, well I do.  I hear there's a new zoo opening up, we should check it out.  You like animals, right?  Oh, and then we can go to the chocolate factory right after if you'd like."  Marth's eyes lit up.  He squeezed the plushie to his chest so hard that Ike was afraid its head was going to pop off.

 "Really?  But isn't that expensive?"  Ike shrugged.

 "It's okay to have fun every once in a while.  If you just spend your whole life saving up and never really do anything with the money you have, life gets dull fast.  Now come on, I'll pay for all of it.  Just as long as you quit gawking at me like that, you look like you're trying to catch a fly in your mouth or something."  Marth nodded and hastily ran over to put the Rilakkuma on the bed, trying not to waste a single second.  When he came back, Ike took his hand and what he did next turned Marth's face several shades of crimson.  He leaned in and quickly kissed him on the lips.  He pulled back slowly, his face still not changed a bit.

 "Wh-What was that for?!" Marth exclaimed.

 "...I just wanted to remember the feeling, that's all."  Ike grabbed Marth's hand and dragged him outside, his eyes not glancing back for even a second.  Marth felt the warm hand clasp his tighter, and he smiled at the comfort.  _Maybe I didn't choose the wrong guy after all._ The reassurance he was seeking just a few minutes ago showed itself in the form of a smile, something small and barely noticeable, yet Marth was certain he saw it when the mercenary tilted his head ever so slightly.

 


	27. Trip to the Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe I haven't updated in a while, whoops. Sorry about that. I've been busy working on another new story called Ethereal☆Adoration, if you guys want to check it out. (I would greatly appreciate it :D) It's a Dark Pit x Pit and is more of a comedy, and there's no smut or anything like that. (Sorry to disappoint.) It's not tied to Summer of Heartbeats, but it's also going to take place with all the SSB characters.
> 
> And now onto this chapter. Wow, this took a lot longer than I thought it would. But hey, I managed to finish. I hope you guys enjoy it! ^_^

"Well.  We're finally here, princess."  Ike and Marth stood next to each other in the middle of a bustling area in a zoo.  It was an early afternoon on a holiday, so there were bound to be lots of people.  Marth could spot several families eager to look around.  He turned to the older.

 "So where do we start?"  Ike took a quick look around and nodded towards the building shaded by a few large trees.

 "Let's go there.  It'd be nice to stay in a cool area for the time being, it's burning out here."

Once the two arrived in front of the building, Marth frowned.

"Restroom," Marth read. "You need to go that bad?"

 "Oh, my bad.  I was meaning to check out the building next to it."  He then pointed to a dark, suspicious looking building that read, "Nocturnal House."

 "Wait a second," Marth said to the already set-on-going mercenary. "Isn't that where they keep all those creepy spiders and scorpions and whatnot?"

 "Yup.  Good times."

 "Yeah, I don't think I want to-Whoa!" Too late for him, for Ike was already dragging him there regardless.  Marth looked at the sinister appearance of the building, all covered in cobwebs and worn away from age.  _Of all the places to visit first..._

They entered the room, Marth glancing nervously around the room.  He shuddered when he heard creepy hissing from somewhere.

 "Calm down, princess.  It's just some bugs, that's all.  ...And some blood-sucking bats, maybe some leeches-"

 "Ike!"

 "Alright, alright.  Don't worry, they probably can't escape from their cages anyways."

 "...Probably?"  Ike walked around for some time, mindlessly looking from glass to glass with Marth following him closely behind, glancing squeamishly at all the creatures around him.  A shiver ran down Marth's spine when he heard the screeching of bats.  He gripped the back of Ike's shirt with both hands.

 "Can we leave yet?"

 "Tsk tsk, so impatient.  We haven't even seen the tarantulas yet."

 "...You're kidding, right?"

 "Nope.  Oh look, here they are.  Just look at how they slowly crawl their way forward, their fangs covered in blood-"

 "Ike, stop it!!!"

 "Ooh, look, hissing cockroaches."  Marth groaned and tugged on the older's arm, eager to leave.

 "Ike, let's get out of here already."

 "Alright, fine.  But I'm afraid they don't have rainbow unicorns or glittering ponies here, princess."  Marth grit his teeth.

 "Will you quit emasculating me?" he asked, sounding more like it was intended as a demand instead of a question.

 "Fine.  To the alligators."  Marth sighed.  _At least it's better than having to stay in a place haunted by creepy bugs._

* * *

So much for that thought.  The place was covered in cobwebs, and the alligators splashed lazily in the pond.  Marth leaned in, his grip firm on the fence.  Only one other person was there with them, but he soon got bored and left.  Marth observed one of the gators bite down on something and ingest it whole.  He frowned.

 "What did it just eat?" he asked.

 "Human head."  Marth stared at Ike, his face imitating Ike's usual expression.  After a couple seconds of intense staring, Ike turned back to the alligators.  "...Fish."

The two stared at the alligators for a couple more seconds.  The chirping of nearby birds was the only sound that they heard, aside from the sounds of laughter and chatter audible in the background.

 "Well this is boring," Ike finally said.

 "So that means we can leave, right?"  Ike leaned back and stretched his arms.

 "Yeah, sure, whatever.  Where do you want to go?"  Marth took out the map they were given at the front entrance and looked at the exhibits they had listed.  He pointed to a place in the middle of the map.

 "How about we head there?" he suggested.  Ike studied the place for a bit before he found what Marth was talking about.

 "This is in the middle of the zoo.  What is this, penguins?"  Marth nodded.

 "Penguins are cute."  Ike raised an eyebrow.

 "Cute?"  Marth folded the map and put it back in his pocket.  He looked away from Ike, not wanting to hear how he was going to emasculate him again.

 "...Okay." Ike eventually said.  Marth was surprised to not hear him make any snide remarks.  _He must have run out of ways to insult me, that's all._ He followed the older through the crowd, dodging mischievous children left and right.  At one point a paper airplane even flew towards him, lightly bumping into his right shoulder.  Marth saw a little boy no older than seven hastily snatch the plane off the ground.

 "Sorry, sir," he mumbled before running off and flying it through the air again, with his worried mother not too far behind.

 "At least he had some manners," Marth muttered.  He looked up again, but this time Ike wasn't with him.  There were people all around, everyone moving in a different direction.  Marth scoured the heads for the mercenary, but he was long gone.  _Where did he go?_

"Ike! ...Ike!!!"  Marth's voice was lost in the crowd.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out the map, observing it for a while to memorize the location.  _Hopefully we can meet up at the destination._

* * *

 

Pit bounded to the entrance, pointing both his fingers and hopping from foot to foot in excitement.

 "Come on, it's half price on the first day!" he exclaimed.  Roy had to sprint to keep up, considering Pit half-flew his way here.  He stopped to catch his breath, but Pit couldn't wait any longer.  He looked like a bottle of soda that got put in the washing machine.  Roy went on to stretching his arms, but that didn't last long.

 "Whoa!" He was dragged off by a very impatient Pit, eager to see what was inside.

 "Pit," Roy started, still in the middle of being dragged across the floor, "It's just-ow-a zoo.  I don't see what's so-ow-Ouch, quit dragging me!!"  Pit let the noble go, distracted by the sign in front of him.  His eyes widened.

 "Oh my gods they have PENGUINS!!!"

 "My butt hurts," Roy mumbled as he steadily rose off the ground, diligently brushing himself off.  He turned to Pit.  "Wait did you just say they have pengui-"  He landed on the ground with an "Oof" and felt himself being dragged across the ground again, but this time he was being flung through the air for most the time.

 "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow," Roy said in sync with being whacked against the walls every time Pit made a turn.  Just when he thought it was never going to end, Pit finally released his grip.  Roy smiled, content now that he was finally done with being forcefully dragged against his will- _Wait, why does it feel like I'm still flying through the air?_

*WHACK* Roy hit the wall for a final time, releasing a loud groan.  A couple people turned to stare at him, and he glared daggers at the carefree angel from across the room.  Pit continued to stare at the penguins, which were huddled together on an artificial iceberg.  Roy, still angry at the angel, calmed down when he looked at the cute little animals waddling around.  He decided to survey his surroundings, finally taking a look at the place he got hauled into.

 The exhibit area was in a dome, with windows scattered around the ceiling.  Dozens of people crowded around the exhibits, particularly the one with the penguins.  Pit was so intrigued by the birds that he had his face pressed against the glass.  A tall, bulky security guard came by and pried him off the glass, probably warning him.  Roy looked away, trying to pretend for a second that he did not know the smasher.  A particular figure coming in from the entrance caught his eye, making him frown.  _No...that can't be.  What would HE be doing here?!_

Ike walked in slowly, looking around, as if searching for something.  He was soon followed by an all-too-familiar bluenette, who looked out of breath.  He bumped into the mercenary, looking relieved to run into him.  Ike frowned and said something to him, which made Marth's face drop.  He shifted from foot to foot shyly, his eyes set on the floor.  Ike sighed and tugged on the other's arm once, sending him stumbling in his direction.  Marth had a dismal look on his face, but he soon lit up when he saw the penguins.  Roy felt himself heat up with rage.  He had to clench his teeth to suppress a frightening snarl. 

 "The hell is _he_ doing with _him_?!  That sickening little...Moved on already, huh?  Stupid fool...Don't you see how unhappy he makes you?" Roy let out an exasperated sigh.  He scoured the area for Pit, who was still mesmerized by the penguins.  He had to tap the angel on the shoulder for a good thirty seconds before he realized there was someone there.  Pit turned back with a gleeful expression on his face.

 "They're so cute!!  Oh hey, Roy."

 "Hey.  Um, listen.  There's two people I really hate here right now, and I kinda want to get away.  So are you done staring at the penguins?"  Pit looked at the penguins, then at Roy.  His eyes were like a puppy's.

 "But, but, but... _penguins,_ Roy."  Roy sighed and nodded.

 "Alright, we can stay for a little while longer I guess.  So long as I don't have to speak to _them,_ I suppose it's fine."

 "And by 'them' we're talking about Ike and Marth, right?"  Roy grit his teeth.

 "You knew they were coming here?"

 "No, but I assumed they were the people you were talking about.  ...Hey, wait a second.  I thought you were on good terms with Marth?"  Roy almost laughed.

 "Good terms?  Ha!  As if.  I still hate his guts.  I apologized only 'cuz I felt sorry for the clueless idiot, but he deserves to be taught a lesson.  That jerk Ike is going to rip out his heart just like he did before, and he's bound to come crying back to me.  Only this time, I'm not going to take him back."  Roy sighed and tried to think of anything else to calm down.  He glanced behind him out of curiosity, but he wished he hadn't.  Marth was only a few people behind him with Ike right nearby.  He noticed Roy looking around, and the two caught each other’s gaze.  Marth's eyes widened, and Roy growled.  _Aw, crap._ Roy turned back to Pit and tugged lightly on his arm.

 "Pit," he started. "We gotta go."

 "Hmm?  Why is that?"

 "Marth noticed me.  And if he dares to approach me, I might just sock him in the face."  Pit frowned.

 "Whoa.  You wouldn't _actually_ do that though, would you?"  Roy seemed to consider this for a few seconds.

 "Maybe, maybe not."  Roy honestly wouldn't mind messing up the prince's pretty face at least once.  He winced at such an evil thought, then shook his head.  _No, he deserves it.  That jerk!  After all I did for him, he still makes googly eyes at that jerk._ He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 "Um, Roy?  ...Hey."  Roy recognized the soft voice immediately.  He swirled around, a fierce look in his eyes.  Pit frowned, his face pale with the thought of what he might do to the lord.

 "Marth," Roy said through clenched teeth. "Why.  Are.  You.  Talking.  To.  Me?"  Marth took a step back, glancing nervously at Ike.  Roy gripped the other's hand, his fingernails embedding themselves in his skin.

 "Yeah, keep looking at him.  'Cuz he's gonna provide you with all your answers, huh?"  People turned to look at the two, causing Marth to pale.

 "U-Um..."

 "Don't 'um' me, you traitor!  What, are you two back together _already?_ "

 "Roy..."

 "Shut up!  Don't call my name!  Heck, don't talk to me ever again, you stupid, useless little-" Roy felt himself pushed back, bumping into Pit.  Ike glared at him and stepped in front of Marth, his eyes challenging Roy.  Roy snarled and lunged towards the mercenary, but he was held back by Pit, who had his arms wrapped around him to prevent him from pummeling the other two in public.

 "Roy, drop it!  This is a public place, you're going to get in trouble!"

 "That idiot backstabbed me!!  How am I to drop that?"  Pit hesitated and looked at the two for help.  Marth hung his head in shame, and Ike just continued glaring at Roy.  As Roy continued squirming, he became more difficult to keep under control.

 "Roy, please..." Pit muttered.

 "Let me hit him at least once!  I...hate...him...so much!!!"  Marth backed away, looking wary of Roy's swinging fists.

 "You still hate me...?" Marth asked, his voice full of hurt. "I thought...I thought we were done fighting.  I don't want to argue with you anymore, Roy..."  Ike placed an arm around Marth and smirked.  If that wasn't bad enough to enrage Roy, he noticed Marth blush.

 "Got a problem, redhead?" Ike taunted.  This time Pit couldn't hold him down.  Roy went straight after Marth, fist in the air.  The prince's eyes widened, and he quickly shut his eyes and waited for the impact.  When he didn't feel anything strike him, he slowly opened his eyes to see Ike and Pit both struggling to hold back the angry smasher.

 "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on here?"  The same security guard from earlier came into the scene, one hand already positioned on his gun.

 "Nothing, nothing at all!" Pit quickly explained.  The guard raised an eyebrow.

 "Hey, aren't you the same kid who I talked to earlier?"

 "I'm not a kid," Pit mumbled under his breath.  Ike returned the guard's annoyed stare with one of his glares.  The guard yawned and scratched his head, already bored.

 "Excuse me, sir, you need to step outside."  Roy growled.

 "Yeah, I don't think so."  The guard pulled out his gun and Roy's face immediately turned ghostly white.  Ike and Pit both let go of him, but Ike still kept his gaze on him.

 "O-Okay, okay!  I'll leave."  The guard still didn't look like he was satisfied.  He nodded his head at Pit.

 "Hey, you.  Angelface."  Pit frowned.

 "'Angelface?'  _...Magnus_?"

 "Who?  Anyways, I need you to come with me."  This time it was Roy's turn to frown.

 "Huh?  What do you need him for, he didn't do anything wrong!"  The guard shot a warning glance at him before dragging a very confused Pit with him.  Roy ran after him, but Marth grabbed his arm.  Ike noticed, and his face turned to one of surprise.  Roy looked more puzzled than irate.

 "Roy, you'll get in trouble," Marth warned.

 "But they're taking Pit away!  He did nothing wrong!"  Roy looked back to see the angelic smasher being dragged through a door labeled "Employees Only."  He took a glimpse back at Roy, his face more confused and worried than ever.  As soon as he was taken through the door, Roy paused for a moment, hesitating on what to do.

 "...I'm sneaking in," he said at last.  Marth frowned.

 "What?  Roy, that's a terrible idea!"

 "I'm not taking advice from you," Roy muttered.  Marth's face fell as he watched his ex-boyfriend carry through with his plan and sneak in to the restricted area.  Ike leaned towards the exit and cocked his head towards it.

 "Ready to leave, princess?"  Marth blinked, as if forgetting that Ike was still there.

 "But...Will Roy be okay?"

 "Who cares?  He dumped you, remember?"

 "..."

 "Marth.  Hurry up and make up your mind."

 "...Ike."

"What?"

"Why did you do that?  Provoke Roy, I mean."

"Cuz I thought it would be fun."  Marth sighed and glowered at the older.

 " _Fun_?  Your idea of fun is watching me almost get beat up?"

"But you didn't."  Marth turned his head towards the ground again.

 "You wouldn't care, would you," he muttered.

 "Don't say that.  Now let's head to the chocolate factory before it closes."  Ike's eyes narrowed as he watched Marth head in the same direction as Roy.

 "Marth!  Come back here!"

 "No!!" Marth shouted.  Ike growled.

 "What do you mean, 'No'?"

 "I'm tired of following your demands, Ike!  You treat me like I'm trash!" Marth exclaimed, a little louder than he had hoped for.  His clenched fists hung stiffly by his sides.  _First Roy tries to kill me, and now Ike's probably about to do the same.  Oh well..._

Marth was surprised to feel arms wrap around his waist.  His face started to grow hot when he felt the older's breath against his ear.

 "Aw, don't turn on me like that, princess.  Although this new rebellious side of you is kinda cute~"  Marth brushed away from Ike, trying to keep calm.  He stared straight at him, his face stern.

 "I'm not going to become victim to you using me again.  Unfortunately for you, I'm not as weak as you thought."  Ike lowered his eyebrows.

 "Weak?  Now when did I call you that?  Ugh, you interpret things in the strangest ways."  He leaned in closer, but Marth shook him off.  He ran off towards the restricted room, leaving Ike no choice but to follow him.  He grumbled something under his breath.  _What is he overreacting for?  He's much more distant since he got together with Roy.  ...Did I hurt him that much?_

* * *

 

 Pit surveyed the dark, dimly lit room around him.  After the guard took him down a fleet of stairs, he ended up in a mysterious room that was too dark to see anything further than a three-foot radius from him.

 "Um, Mr. Guard?  Where am I?" he asked.

 "I brought someone you might like, boss," the guard said to someone in the room, ignoring Pit's question.

 "Toss 'em to me," a low, gruff voice replied.  The guard shoved Pit forward and went upstairs to shut the door behind him.  The other guy caught the angel and snapped something cold and metallic onto his hands.  PIt's eyes widened to see handcuffs tying his hands together.

 "H-Huh?!  Am I under arrest?!  Hey, I did nothing wrong!  Let me go-" Pit felt a powerful impact strike the back of his head, which he assumed was a fist.  He wobbled once before closing his eyes and dropping to the ground.

* * *

 

 Roy burst through the door, receiving several surprised looks from lazy guards who appeared to be on their breaks.  They were lounging around on a couch, taking potato chips from a bowl in the middle of a coffee table.  One of the guards dropped the chip he was holding and it fell in another guy's cup of soda.  All five pairs of eyes turned towards the young swordsman, who did not hesitate for a second before sprinting towards the door across the room and throwing himself against it.

"Open!!!" Roy tugged on the handle and slammed his side against it, but without any luck of getting it open.  The officers around him were already charging towards him, guns at the ready.  Roy tried tugging on the handle again, this time with one foot on the wall for extra strength.  _Come on, I need to help Pit!_

He stiffened immediately when he felt a gun pressed into his skull.

 "Something wrong, boy?  Something gotten into your stupid head?" the guard hissed.  The gun pushed further into his head, making Roy wince.  His eyes widened when he heard a familiar voice in the background.

 "No need to pay attention to us, just coming through," Ike said right before socking a guard in the face and kicking him to the ground.  Marth was ahead of him, running towards Roy and the officer who was holding him.  He tugged at the guard and sent him flying in Ike's direction with a kick before turning to Roy.

 "Hurry!  Ike and I can deal with these guys."  Roy was about to tell him about not being able to open the door when the guard who took Pit away slowly opened it.  Roy shoved him to the side, knocking him over in his rush to get to Pit.  He sprinted down the flight of stairs where the room fell to darkness with his descent.  When he reached the bottom, he tried to calm down and move slower this time, becoming more wary of his surroundings.

 "Pit?" he called. "Hello?"  He moved around the empty room, hands out in front of him to feel the walls around him.  In the dim, practically nonexistent light, he caught the glimpse of a golden handle.  He turned it slowly and tentatively stepped into the room-more like auditorium-on the other side of the door.

 Small lights lit the corners of the room, and a large chandelier illuminated the large area.  A group of seats were lined in neat, organized rows on either side, with an open road leading to the stage.  The room was nearly packed, and now every pair of eyes was looking at Roy, including the big, blue pair that stared at him from behind the steel bars of a cage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahaha CLIFFHANGER!


	28. Colorful Clouds of Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTICE: I've been working on this chapter all day, so I haven't had time for anything else, sorry. D: I type really slow. And I get distracted far more than I am proud of. Hey, look, is that a 3DS I see-
> 
> So anyways I highly doubt I will have the next chapter for Ethereal Adoration done, but as for the Christmas special, (an Ike x Marth by the way, *wink wink*), I shall have that up before Christmas, I promise.
> 
> By the way, this is random, but if any of you have a 3DS and are looking for an awesome new game to get, (after Awakening of course hehe), then I definitely recommend Rune Factory 4. It's. AMAZING. You guys should check it out. :D
> 
> So after that randomness, I hope you guys enjoy! And don't forget to check for the Christmas special coming up!

"Pit..." Roy whispered the second he saw the angel, trapped behind the steel bars.  The cage was located right in the center of the stage, a tall man with a black and red masquerade mask standing to the left of it.  The man surprised Roy with a smile-though it felt more eerie and watchful rather than welcoming.

 "Come on in, take a seat~ The auction has already begun, but there's no hurt in watching." The man waved his hand in the direction of one of the empty seats, but Roy just stared at him blankly.  _Auction?  ...What?_

The people in the room were starting to turn their heads away, back to the stage.  The man began to walk slowly back and forth across the stage, moving his arms in gesture.

 "So as I was saying...A real angel, truly one cannot miss out on something this rare!" A snicker came from somewhere in the audience, and a frown formed behind the man's mask.

 "Might there be a problem?" he asked carefully, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  An old man wearing glasses and a business suit sitting to the far right of the room shifted in his seat, waiting for the right time to speak.

 "Well," he began, "How are we to believe he really _is_ a real angel?  I've seen more than enough of frauds like you trying to pass off some random human as an angel by gluing fake wings on them."  The masked man snarled, clearly fed up with the old man's ignorance.  He jangled some keys in front of the audience and a smug grin spread across his lips, sending shivers down Roy's back.  He shot a worried glance at Pit, who tried his best to appear defiant, though Roy could see that he was trembling.  He hated to see his friend shake in fear for another second, but there was no way he could take out a whole _auditorium_ of people.  Maybe if it were a small group, but unfortunately for him that was not the case.  _I need to form a plan...but how?_ He took a good look around the room, mentally noting any possible escape routes.

 The masked man, who Roy realized to be an auctioneer, took out a small syringe of some sort out of his coat pocket and pointed it at Pit.  A drop of dark purple liquid oozed out of the syringe and made its way to the floor.  Pit's eyes widened as he backed into the corner of the cage.

 "Now, now, stay still..." The auctioneer said calmly. "I don't want to have to damage merchandise."

 He lunged forward, startling Pit.  The angel gasped when the syringe was pushed into him, and Roy thought he was going to go insane if he couldn't go up and help him anytime soon.  His clammy, shaky hands clutched the edge of his seat.  _Damnit, damnit, damnit!!  I need plan, and soon!!!_

"Ow..." Pit muttered before slumping forward.  He was staring at the ground, motionless.  He tried to sit up but ended up collapsing again.  A shudder ran down his back as the sedative sunk in.

 "Now here's your proof!!" The auctioneer unlocked the cage door, and Roy's heart skipped a beat.  _Now's my chance!_ As he got up from his seat, the man had already dragged out the angel by his wings.  He gripped his wings firmly and pulled his arm back, receiving a bloodcurdling scream from Pit.  The audience gasped.

 "PIIIIIIIIIT!!!!" Roy sprinted towards the stage at full speed, not caring that his ears were still ringing from the scream.  He tackled the man with his whole body, fist taking aim.  He pummeled the man with unforgiving speed and intention.

 "No-one-ever-hurts-my-FRIENDS!!!" Sensing movement in the background, Roy got off the man, who rolled over and clutched his now-bloodied face in agony.  Roy put a hand on Pit's arm and lightly squeezed it.

 "Pit," he whispered. "Can you move?"

 "...Nn..." Pit made a wobbly attempt to get up, but he fell back down the second after.  Roy made a quick glance behind him only to see an angry crowd quickly advancing.  He abruptly lifted the angel up and leaned him against his shoulder.

 "I'm sorry, Pit, but right now we gotta _run._ " He felt bad having to drag the tired smasher along so hastily, but he had no choice.  Eyes set on the exit, he closed them for a moment and prepared for the worst.

 

* * *

 

 Both swordsmen had their hands on their knees and were breathing heavily.  Taking out a couple of cops without any weapons was not something they had planned, nor was it too simple of a task.  Marth winced when he spotted blood starting to drip down from Ike's shoulder.

 "You were shot?!"  Ike put a hand on the injured area, as if just realizing that he had taken damage from a bullet.

 "...Ah.  This is nothing.  Just a graze."

 "Your entire shoulder is _dripping_ with blood, Ike.  You require treatment right away."

 "I'm fine."  Marth looked around the lounge and moved towards the counter.  Ike frowned and followed close behind him.

 "Hey, what are you doing?  We gotta get out of here!"  Marth found a roll of paper towels and ripped off a few.  He turned to Ike and moved to the side where he was hurt.

 "What are you doing?" Ike repeated.  Marth ignored the question and gently started wrapping the paper towel around the injury to stop the blood loss, careful to make sure that the paper didn't tear.

 "Stay still," he ordered.  He tied it off with a knot and stepped back.  His gentle eyes met Ike's, and he showed a faint smile.

 "I know it's not the best, but...I hope it's enough."  Marth grasped Ike's hand and tugged him in the direction of the exit.  He smiled at the warmth of his hand.

 "I don't want to just leave Roy, but Pit can fly, so the two could get out of there with no worries, right?"  There was a hint of worry in Marth's voice.

 "Why is that a question?  I'm sure they'll be fine," Ike answered.  He was surprised that Marth was finally comfortable being close to him, but he didn't want to mess that up by making a remark or Marth might turn on him again.  Once they got out the door, they were met with a very angry crowd of reinforcements.  Marth gasped and took a step back, releasing Ike's hand.

 "Uh-oh..." Marth whispered. "We're surrounded.  Now what?"

 "We run," Ike blurted out.  He didn't even give Marth a warning before throwing him over his good shoulder and pushing through the crowd.

 "Move!  Out of the way!  Royalty coming through!" Ike announced.  People yelped and leaped out of the way, and one old woman even whacked the mercenary with her flowery, pink purse.

 "Oi!" Ike grumbled.  Marth was still in shock, his nails frantically clawing at Ike's shirt in fear of falling.  He spotted armed officers pushing through the crowd after them, not too far off.  Evident signs of rage and frustration burned in their eyes.  He was about to say something when he felt a hand discreetly squeeze his ass.  His face burned red and he threw a punch into Ike's back.

 "OFF LIMITS, IKE!"

 "Sorry, princess.  Just an accident."

 "Uh-huh, right."  The hand moved slightly down, but it still lingered.

 "IKE."

 "...Fine." The hand finally disappeared, but Marth's face was still crimson.  He made the mistake of lifting up his head, catching the heated gaze of one of the pursuing officers.  His heart started beating harder against his chest.

 "We can't keep running forever, Ike," Marth pointed out.

 "'We'?"

 "Er, you.  Do you have a plan?"

 "All I have to do is outrun them.  ...Or beat them up."  Marth sighed, hoping that for once Ike would use his brain a little more than brawn.

 "They're just going to call for more reinforcements.  If we could find a distraction, then we can lose them in the crowd and head back to the hotel.  ...Got any ideas?  Oh, wait, who am I kidding.  Never mind, I'll consider something," Marth said.

 "...Huh?  Uhhh, okay.  You might want to hurry up though, 'cuz there's not going to be much place to run anytime soon." Ike pointed to the sign that read "Zoo Entrance" not too far away.  People were still frantically dodging out of the way, but there was less of a crowd the closer they got to the entrance.  Marth noticed that they were starting to slow down, and he could hear Ike's breathing growing louder.

 "Ike?  If it makes it easier for you, I can run too," Marth suggested.  Ike responded with a shake of his head.

 "It will take too much time to put you down, and we can't waste a second.  Now what's your plan?"

 "Well, about that..."

 "You don't have a plan?!"

 "Hold on, I need a second to think..."

 "How about half a second, 'cuz we're surrounded!"  Ike let Marth down as he stopped for breath, all while glaring at the crowd of officers around him.  There were at least twenty of them, with ten on either side.  The reinforcements stood their ground at the front of the entrance, guns pointing towards the two in front of them.  Marth stood his ground against them, but he glanced nervously at Ike.

 "I'll reason with them," he whispered.  Marth took a deep breath before stepping forward, forcing a smile onto his face, even though he was trembling.

 "I deeply apologize for the unfortunate events that have taken place-" One of the officers pointed the gun straight at him, hand already on the trigger.  Marth yelped and stepped back next to Ike, face derived of color.  Ike was surprised to feel a shaking hand clutch his arm in fear.

 "Put your hands up, you're under arrest," one of the officers declared.  Ike was hesitant, but he saw no other option.  He glanced around him, but wherever he looked, there was an officer.  _Crap!  There's no way to escape...if only we had some kind of distrac-_

"BOMBS AWAAAAAAAY!!!" Everyone's heads tilted upwards in the direction of the voice.  A pair of white wings blocked the sun out of Marth's eyes, and he knew immediately from the blue glow around his wings who the person was.

 "Pit!" Marth called, unable to contain a smile.  Pit grinned back, but it turned into a grimace.  He lifted up a couple of white, spherical objects that looked about the size of tennis balls and hurled them into the crowd.  The second they hit the ground, they exploded into a colorful cloud of smoke.

 "Smoke balls!" Marth exclaimed with surprise.  The area around him was soon surrounded in a mess of blue, pink, green, and other colors of the rainbow.  He shut his eyes and thought he felt a tugging on his arm.

 "This way," Ike said.  He dragged the prince with him, stomping through the smoke without hesitation.

 "You know where we are headed?" Marth asked.

 "Nope.  Not a damn clue."  As he kept pressing on, he bumped into an officer, who was frantically waving his arms around trying to get rid of the smoke.  The officer fumbled for his gun, but by the time he got it out Ike and Marth had already left.  Marth squinted through the smoke, and he thought he saw someone waving their hands around.

 "...Huh?  Ike, do you see that?"  Before the mercenary could answer, the person stepped closer to the two and grabbed Marth's arm.  Ike's eyes glinted with irritation, but no one could see through the smoke.  Marth couldn't be more surprised.

 "Roy?"

"Just hurry up and follow me," he grumbled.  He was still too annoyed to even look the prince in the eyes.  He tugged on the noble's arm again and began to drag him through the cloud of color all around them.  Ike followed, a bit reluctant, but with the little time they had to spare it was pointless to argue.

 The second they escaped from the smoke, Roy let go of Marth's arm and sprinted ahead.  He seemed to be running closer to a figure collapsed on the ground, not too far from the entrance.  Roy knelt down next to Pit, who was sprawled out over the sidewalk with his face in the ground.

 "Aughhhhhhh..." he mumbled.  Roy tilted his head behind him to listen for anyone coming their way, but luckily for them the officers were still lost in the smoke.  Upon normal circumstances, he would have been more focused on why or how the heck Pit got a hold of the smoke balls used in Brawl matches, but with an angry mob of police eager to hunt them down not too far away, he decided that wasn't the issue here.

 "Pit," he called.  He leaned in, sliding his hands from his knees to the ground.  His face appeared stern, almost angry.  "You okay?"

 Pit attempted to get up, groaning while doing so.  He flapped his wings a bit to test them out, but he winced and regretted it the second after.

 "Ow..."

 "Ouch, that looks painful," Roy said. "Can you walk, though?  Or more like run."  Pit turned his head towards him and frowned.

 "Ughhh...I still feel a bit sluggish, so I can't run.  Fast walk, maybe?"  Roy nodded and let out his hand to help the other up.  Roy walked off, waving his hand as a gesture to hurry up.  Pit wobbled his way over, moving his way closer in a zigzag fashion.

 "Pit," Roy started. "No offense, but you look drunk."

 "I _was_ just drugged, Roy!!"  Roy blinked in surprise at the angry tone of voice he rarely heard Pit use.  He jogged back to where Pit was standing and leaned the other against him.  He brought Pit's arm over his shoulders and turned to him with a concerned expression.

 "Sorry, Pit.  C'mon, let's go together."  Roy smiled, though it pained him that his closest friend was suffering so much.  They moved forward as quickly as they could, but even then they were barely getting anywhere.  Roy glanced behind him and noticed the smoke steadily starting to disperse.

 "Uh-oh..."

"What's happening?"

 "The smoke...I don't think it's going to last much longer.  Heck, I'm surprised they haven't found their way out by now."

 "...Roy."

 "Yeah?"  Pit slid his arm off him and slumped down to the ground.  Roy reached out his hand and waved it impatiently in Pit's face, growing anxious from the thought that the police could be after them any second.

 "Hurry!!" he urged.

 "Nnn...Sorry, Roy...Leave me, it'll be fine.  Save yourself, go!!!"  Despite the circumstances, Roy had to stifle a laugh.

 "Pffft, are you really gonna go with that cheesy line?  No way that I'm leaving you behind.  We're in this together, you got it?"  Pit solemnly nodded, but they both knew that they weren't going to get far.  Pit gasped when he felt himself being lifted in the air by a rough grip.  The last thing he saw was Roy's shocked face when he was flung onto someone's shoulder.  He was too panicked to know how to react.

 "Oh calm down," the familiar voice said, "I'm not that scary, am I?"  Ike sprinted off, leaving Roy no choice but to chase after him.

 "Wait a sec!" Roy shouted.

 "Not now, we can argue later," Ike replied.  Roy shook his head.

 "No, I mean, weren’t you and Marth already far ahead?  I saw you guys take off the second you got out of the smoke."

 "Yeah."

 "...?"

 "..."  The awkward silence continued for a few more seconds until Ike realized that there was probably more to what Roy wanted to hear.

 "We came back," Ike explained. "Or at least I did.  Marth was the one who felt that something must have happened to you, but I told him that I would go check on you guys instead."  Roy nodded.  Though he hated to admit it, he was thankful that Ike had come back to get them.  They continued running, though Roy was starting to feel himself slow down.  _Come on, legs, don't fail me now!  Man, I really wish I knew how to drive._

They continued running for another good few minutes until they decided they needed to stop to catch their breath.  Roy looked behind him again, but now he spotted no signs of the police anywhere.  He sighed in relief, glad to have lost them.  Now all they had to do was make the long, tiresome trip back...

 

* * *

 

 Marth almost fell against the hotel room door the second he spotted it.  He turned his back to it and slumped down, breathing heavily.  After running all the way back, he really needed some time to breathe.  He eyed the end of the hallway, where he was expecting the others to show themselves soon, even though he knew they were still far behind.  _I hope they are all right..._

After he calmed down a bit, Marth reached into the back pocket of the shorts he was wearing and pulled out the key card.  After a hasty swipe of the key, he walked inside, eyeing the bed like it was a long-awaited prize. 

 "Thank Naga," he said as he fell into the bed face-first, too tired to even go back and lock the door.  _Maybe I'll just stay here a little while...just...a few minutes..._

It didn't take long for him to drift off, already fast asleep after only just a few seconds.

 

* * *

 

 "We're finally here," Ike said once they turned the corner that led to the hallway of their rooms.  He let Pit down and handed him over to Roy, who looked like he was just barely conscious.

 "You can take him back, right?" Ike asked.  Roy nodded and let Pit lean against him for support.  His energy seemed to be coming back, but very slowly.  Though his wings looked limp and lifeless, that made sense considering he still used them even after what happened.

Roy gave the mercenary a nod to assure him that they would be fine before heading down the hallway.  Ike brushed past them and stopped in front of the door to grab his key card, but froze when he found that the door was slightly ajar.  He pushed it open and the first thing he spotted was what looked like a dead person in his bed.

 "Uh," Ike started as he closed the door behind him, "So you look tired."  Marth responded with a muffled grumble into the pillow.  Ike sat down next to him, pushing his body over to make room.  Marth growled at him and slapped his hand away.  Ike frowned.

 "Well.  That wasn't very princely of you."  Ike reached over him to grab some clothes from the dresser, but when he realized it was too far, he got up to walk over there instead.  Marth, now lying on his back, stretched his arms and slowly opened his eyes.  Not that it made any difference, however, because now the room was pitch black for another reason.

 "Mmmph," he said from under the clothes that were thrown at him.

 "At least make the effort to change into your pajamas before you go to sleep," Ike said.  Marth brought the clothes off his face and turned his head to face Ike, but he threw them back on the next second.

 "Ike!!"

 "What?"  Ike stood in front of the dresser, wearing nothing but the pajama top that he was currently putting on.

 "Do you mind?  The bathroom's only a few steps away, you know!!" Marth's face felt hot, and he wouldn't dare uncover his face anytime soon.

 "It's too far," was Ike's excuse.

 "Is there any reason why you should also take off your _underwear_?"

 "I wanted to cool off for a few seconds.  It's burning out there."  After he was done, he tapped Marth on the shoulder to let him know he could go change now.  Slowly and reluctantly, Marth lifted the clothes a bit off his face.  When he saw that Ike was fully clothed, he took the pajamas into his hands and started to head towards the bathroom.

 "You know, I wouldn't mind it if you changed here," Ike said with a smirk.

 "NO!!!" Marth exclaimed, a little louder than he had hoped for.  He sped up, covering his burning face with his free hand.

 

* * *

Marth came back to the bed, now in his pajamas and even more tired than ever.  He crawled into the bed next to Ike and drifted back to sleep.  Ike rolled to the side to give him more room, but to his surprise, Marth came closer.  The prince took a hold of his arm, nuzzling his head against it.  Ike chuckled and moved his fingers through the other's soft, blue hair with his free hand.

 "Good night, Marth," he whispered.  Marth smiled and snuggled even closer to him, curling up his legs beside him.  Ike took it a step further and used the arm he was clinging onto to wrap around him and pull him closer.  The prince slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before his face turned a slight shade of red.  The two stared at each other for a couple more frighteningly long minutes.  Then, even more to Ike's surprise, Marth smiled and put his head back on Ike's chest, slowly closing his eyes.

 "Good night..." Marth quietly replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Pit! D: But it's okay, Roy came to save him.
> 
> Ah yes, the cuteness. FINALLY they are happier together! :D Took forever, I know. But hey, isn't Marth just adorable? :3


	29. A Recipe for Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FINALLY BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!! It's been so long....TT^TT And now that I am finally back, the story shall continue! *throws confetti in air*
> 
> P.S. Annie is the girl from before who gave Ike the chocolates, and no she is not my OC. She's just a random extra character I made up on the spot to help with the plan later on.

\--- **THURSDAY** \---

 Marth yawned and slowly stretched his arms, frowning as he felt his right hand bump into something.

 "Ow." Marth's eyes shot open when he heard the deep voice come from right next to him. He lurched up in the bed and gawked at the older, who groaned and slowly sat up.

 "Wh-What are you doing next to me?!" Marth demanded.

 "Uhhh, because you rolled into me?" Marth's expression of shock and fright transformed to one of puzzlement. He sat there for some time, on the edge of the bed, trying to remember what happened the day before. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his face heat up as he recalled how close he was to Ike last night. He awkwardly toyed around with the blanket with his fingers, glancing nervously to the side.

 "U-Um, right..."

 "Back to being distant with me, huh?"

 "..." Ike let out a loud sigh, making Marth feel a tinge of guilt. He glanced at the shoulder where he was grazed, but he couldn't see it because Ike's shirt was covering it.

"Ike?" Marth spoke out in the prolonging silence.

 "What?"

 "How is your shoulder?" The mercenary placed a hand over the wound and winced, as if just realizing it was there.

 "Huh. I forgot about that."

 "Does it still hurt?" Marth crawled next to Ike and moved his hands to the spot where he was grazed by the bullet. He slowly and carefully moved his fingers across it to see if Ike would react, and sure enough, he grabbed his arm to push him away.

 "...What are you doing?" Ike asked, keeping a strong hold of Marth's arm. His gaze was set on Marth, who was still avoiding eye contact.

 "You reacted. That means it still hurts."

 "It doesn't."

 "Liar."

 "Whatever, it's nothing. Don't worry over something so small." Marth looked ready to refute, but he instead bit his lip to hold back his reply. Ike released his arm, and he turned around to hang his legs over the edge of the bed, completely out of ideas to talk about. The two sat there in silence for a couple minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. It seemed like hours until one of them finally got a word out.

 "Oi, Marth." Marth tilted his head a slightly to the side, but he still did not face the other.

 "Yes?"

 "So are you my boyfriend now or what?" This time Marth did face him. He turned so fast that he almost stumbled off the bed, his emotions completely overrun by shock.

"WHAT?!" Ike winced at the loudness in his voice. _Okay, I guess not._ He put his hands up like he was surrendering and shook his head.

 "Whoa whoa whoa, okay, forget that."

 "No, Ike," Marth said with a sigh. He ran fingers through his hair and gave Ike a solemn look. "I just recently got dumped, and with the history you and I have...Do you really think we are getting back together?"

 "..." Marth was surprised to hear himself say that, and he was even more surprised from Ike's stunned silence. The mercenary glared at him, but not with just his normal glare. Marth felt his face turn pale from the look that promised hell, and he immediately knew he had to run. When Ike gave that mortifying look to anyone, he knew they were done for. Keeping a watchful eye on Ike, Marth carefully and discreetly turned his body towards the direction of the door. Unfortunately for him, he was not as discreet as he had hoped. Marth yelped when he felt a firm grip around his right leg. Fear swiftly swept through him, and now he wanted to get away more than ever.

 "Let go!!" Marth shouted. He made an attempt to squirm away, but Ike's grip tightened. Out of fright, the prince whirled around and slammed his fist against his arm. Ike growled but didn't let go. He looked like he was about to say something, but Marth was too panicked to think. His foot slammed into the other's face, making him fall back against the bed with an 'oof.' Foot now free, Marth scrambled to the door, heart beating louder than his thoughts.

 "AHHH!!!" He fell to the ground when a weight toppled him. He groaned and tried to get up, but Ike had already tied him down to the floor. He pressed his head against the carpet, making it difficult for Marth to speak.

 "..." Without a single word, Ike slowly got off the younger and gave him the chance to sit up. As soon as the prince got to his knees, Ike grabbed his arm and abruptly lifted him to his feet, almost making him stumble over. He swung him around and slammed him against the wall as he pressed his hands against it.

"I-Ike...?" Marth's voice was a mere whisper. He was pinned to the wall with no way to escape. _Ike...What are you doing?_

"..." Still receiving no response from the older, all he could get from him was an emotionless stare. Marth struggled against him, but his actions meant nothing. Cold sweat ran down his back as a hand slowly reached for his face. Though one of his hands was now free, Marth was too petrified to do anything. He closed his eyes in recoil when he felt the hand gently stroke his face. He held in a breath and opened his eyes only when he felt the hand leave his face. His face turned red when he was met with a face much closer than he remembered.

 "..." Marth could hear Ike breathing calmly, but strangely louder than usual. He was shaking from the intimidating stare Ike was giving him, and his heart pounded with fright as he stared into his sapphire eyes which appeared...distracted.

 "Ike?" Marth tried again, his voice shakier than before. _Oh Gods, Ike, you're not going to...?_

"I-Ike, please don't do this..." Ike had to blink a couple of times to realize what he was doing, and much to Marth's relief, he let go of him and stepped back a step.

 "Do what?" Ike asked. Marth gave a sigh of relief and shot Ike a worried look.

 "Thank the gods...For a second there, I thought you were going to...No, it's nothing."

 "What did you think I was going to do?"

 "I, uh..." Marth took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his trembling voice. "I thought you were going to rape me." The room fell silent, and Marth could feel his heart starting to speed up once again. _Please don't get angry at me..._

"...Oh," was all that Ike said. He took a glance at the rattled noble and his glare weakened. "Oi, Marth. Quit looking at me like that."

 "..." Marth's face remained unchanged.

 "I said, quit it." Seeing that his plan was not working, Ike walked up to him and placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. Marth jumped a bit from the feeling. He peered into the older's eyes, unable to figure out what he was planning on doing. Marth closed his eyes when he saw Ike start to lean in closer. To his surprise, he felt something he definitely was not expecting.

 "H-Huh...?" Marth's face turned a tint of pink when he felt a pair of lips brush against his forehead. Ike drew back and looked back at Marth, still not the slightest change in expression.

 "Tell me you'll at least consider it."

 "...Consider what?"

 "Going out with me." Marth's heart skipped a beat. His face couldn't be more red. The mercenary stared blankly at him before nonchalantly walking over to the bed and lying back down, leaving a blushing Marth to stand in the middle of the room, mouth hung agape.

 "D-Did you just...ask me out? B-But, I just said..."

 "I told you, all you have to do is at least consider it. Take as much time as you need, I swear I'll be patient this time. ...See you downstairs for breakfast." Ike rolled to the side and got off the bed, taking only one quick glance at Marth before heading out the door.

 After Ike had left, Marth still stood in the same place, mind buzzing with thoughts. _So he really_ was _trying to win me back...but...can I ever trust him again?_

Marth glanced at the door, which Ike had left slightly ajar. _Ike..._

"No fair," Marth muttered. His eyes clouded and dimmed, sadness evidently washing over him. "I missed you..."

 

* * *

 

Marth took a deep breath as he approached Ike, who was already stuffing his face with chicken wings. He made his way through the loud crowd of hungry people and pulled out a chair across from him without even a glance his way. He silently placed his plate down onto the table and nervously grabbed his chopsticks as he felt Ike's gaze on him.

 "Hi to you, too," Ike spoke up. Marth blushed at the sound of his voice, but he still didn't look up.

 "R-Right. Hello."

 "Something the matter, princess?" _Well no kidding! Giving me a decision like that?_ Ignoring his thoughts, Marth shook his head in denial. The two ate in silence, the awkward tension building up by the second.

 "Uhh...so..." Ike finally said. He reached his arm over to Marth's chin and tilted his face upward, making him blush. "Oi, look at me when I'm talking to you. Anyways, so...my question. Yes or no?"

 Marth opened his mouth to speak, but closed it soon after as he changed his mind. He looked at Ike, whose expression was the same as always. _How can he be so calm? Does he really not feel the least bit nervous? Then again, this is Ike we're talking about..._

"I'm sorry, Ike, but can you give me a little more time? I need to dwell on this a little longer," Marth said, worried that Ike won't give him that time he needed. Much to his surprise, Ike nodded.

 "Alright. Tell me whenever you're ready." Marth smiled in appreciation, then went back to eating in silence. _Well that was easier than expected..._

 

* * *

 

 Pit sat down next to Roy with a mountain of food piled high on his plate. He licked his lips at the lump of unidentifiable things in front of him before digging in. He was halfway through with it when he noticed that Roy hadn't even touched his food. He was simply staring at it and twirling his napkin in place, a distant look on his face. Pit tapped his friend on the shoulder, making him jump.

 "Whu-?! Oh hey, Pit."

 "'Oh hey?' Dude, are you okay? You've been staring at your food for a good ten minutes already."

 "Huh? Oh, yeah." Roy picked up his chopsticks, but he still didn't eat anything. After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke up.

 "...I don't get it," he muttered. Pit looked up at him, a confused expression written over his face.

 "Huh?"

 "What was wrong with me? What, was I just too nice to him?"

 "Roy, what the heck are you talking about?" Roy ignored him and looked away, eyes riveted on a particular table not too far from them. There sat both Ike and Marth, across from each other but avoiding eye contact. Ike was digging into his food, his face as unreadable as always. Marth, on the other hand, looked focused on his food, but his hands were shaking for some reason. Pit tilted his head as he watched the prince. _Why does he look so nervous? Did something happen?_

Pit turned his attention back to Roy, whose eyes were narrowed as he stared at the two. A scowl formed on his lips, and a menacing snarl escaped him.

 "Ugh, look at that fool! He looks so miserable with that bastard. Serves him right, for betraying me like that...Argh, I hate him so much!!!" With a sudden, swift movement, Roy slammed his fist against the table, causing both the plate and Pit to jump a centimeter in the air.

 "W-Whoa, calm down!" Pit cried out in a panic. _When Roy gets pissed off, there's no telling what will happen._

Roy started scratching the polished, wooden table with his fingernails, getting more and more irritated by the second. He grit his teeth when he saw Ike reach out to the other and tilt his chin upwards. If Roy were in a cartoon, steam would be billowing out of his head.

 "Er, Roy?" Pit asked, his voice full of caution. He was far from eager to be his next enemy, but he was worried he would go and do something rash if he did not snap him to his senses. He flinched when the other turned his head to him, his eyes flickering like blue fire.

 "What?" he snapped.

"Um, I just want to remind you that burning people is looked down upon in modern society." Pit was hoping he could cheer the other up somehow, and luckily for him, Roy smiled.

 "Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I'm just...going through a rough time here," Roy said, his voice growing quiet by the end of his sentence. He gazed back at the other table, still not even a single piece of food missing from his plate. He sighed and rested his head on the table, eyes not moving one bit.

 Pit licked his lips as he finished off his plate, then cautiously and slowly stood up. After yesterday's events, he felt an occasional pain rush through him, so he knew he had to move around carefully to avoid it. Despite being aware of this, Pit still felt an unavoidable ache in his wings that caused him to double over, hands clutching the table to prevent him from falling over. He groaned and thought he heard some movement beside him, but he paid no mind to it. The memory of his wings being forcefully pulled back made the pain even worse.

 "Owww..." Pit groaned. He felt a hand gently rub him on the back. He tilted his head to the side so that he got a glimpse of Roy right next to him, a concerned expression washed over his face.

 "Hey, Pit, are you alright? Do you want me to help you get back up to the room?"

 "No, I'm alri-Ow!" Pit winced and jerked forward as another wave of pain coursed its way through his wings. Roy caught him before he fell over.

 "Whoa! Okay, you need to get some rest as soon as possible. Come on, lean into my shoulder and I'll help you to our room, alright?" Pit responded with a slight nod and leaned into Roy's arms. Afraid he was going to collapse, Pit reached his arms around Roy's shoulders and pressed his head against his chest. Roy blushed from the unexpected action.

 "H-Hey, Pit! What are you doing?"

 "Sorry..." Pit mumbled into the other's chest. "I thought I was going to fall." Roy's face was still a bit flushed, but he nodded and continued dragging the angel along in silence. The two received a couple of concerned looks, and some people were kind enough to offer help, but Roy shook his head. However, it seemed that the more steps he took, the closer Pit got to the ground. Eventually, Pit slumped to the ground completely. He grumbled something into the floor, and Roy muttered an apology as he lifted him back up.

 "Um, hey Pit? Is there any chance that you feel better now? 'Cuz you keep slipping." Roy took Pit's loud groan as a no. He decided try another method and slipped his hands under and around Pit's back. _If Ike could do this, then so can I!_

Roy scooped the angel in his arms and steadily stood up, being careful not to drop him. Pit's wings hung down powerlessly. His big, blue eyes showed confusion.

 "H-Huh?"

 "It's okay, Pit, I've got...you..." Roy took a deep breath and started walking towards the elevator. His arms were shaking. _Despite how light Pit is, it's not like he's Pikachu's weight or something._

"Can you carry me?" Pit asked.

 "Yeah." Pit nodded and closed his eyes, leaning his head back into the other's chest. Roy was afraid he could hear the powerful beating of his heart. _Jeez...This guy...He really has no idea what he's doing, does he?_ A smile came over the swordsman's face, his mind finally liberated of the painful thoughts that were crowding his head just a few minutes ago.

 

* * *

 

 "Are you going to be all right like this?" Roy asked as he tentatively laid Pit into his bed. The angel flinched a bit from the pain that came coursing back once his back felt the mattress. He let his wings relax by stretching them out.

 "Yeah, I'll be fine. I should have just stayed in bed from the start..."

 "Yeah, so you should rest for some time," Roy agreed with a nod.

 "Alright. But what about you?"

 "What about me?"

 "Aren't you going to be bored without me? After all, I _am_ the awesome one here~" Pit showed Roy one of his usual, contagious smiles. Roy smiled back and playfully ruffled Pit's already messy hair.

 "Yeah you can keep telling yourself that, but deep down, you'll always know that it's _me_ who's the awesome one."

 "Nah, you're just jealous."

 "Tsk tsk, don't deny my awesomeness. It's there and you know it!"

 "Psh, what awesomeness? Dude, I _radiate_ awesomeness. Look up 'awesome' in any dictionary and you'll see my picture. Looking handsome like always, of course~" Pit puckered his lips and winked, causing Roy to roll his eyes.

 "Fine, fine, you win this round. But only 'cuz you're injured and I feel bad for you."

 "Uh-huh, right."

 " _Anyways,_ I'm gonna go, 'kay?" This time Pit's grin turned to a frown.

 "Huh? You're leaving? Where to?" Pit waited a few seconds until Roy shrugged.

 "Dunno. ...I'll just be walking around for a while," Roy said, starting to feel a bit nervous about lying to his good friend. _Then again, if I told him where I was really going, there's no way he would let me leave._

"Oh, okay," Pit said, not noticing Roy's hesitance. "See you later, then. Oh, and hey, thanks for bringing me all the way up to our room." Pit showed him a smile in appreciation, and Roy gave one back in return.

 "It was nothing. Just get some rest and let's both hope for a quick recovery."

 "Yeah. Thanks." The two waved at each other goodbye and Roy walked out the door, feeling guilty about having just lied to his new best friend.

 "I'm sorry, Pit, but I have to do this," Roy said to himself. He let out a sigh and headed back downstairs, back to the buffet.

  

* * *

 

Ike had promised him something special later on in the evening, and Marth was aching to know what it was. He was invited out to a little "walk" with the mercenary, but he knew that they weren't just going out for a little stroll. Even if he was skilled with masking his emotions, Marth had dated the guy for long enough to know that he had something in mind.

 He was definitely nervous and even a bit hesitant when he was called to go with him, but he still agreed with a nod of his head.

 "So where are we headed?" Marth asked once they were outside. He wasn't sure how close he should be standing, so he decided to keep a safe distance and stayed at the very edge of the sidewalk. Occasionally he had to move to Ike's side to make way for someone, but even then he moved behind him.

 "You'll see," Ike answered. Marth raised an eyebrow in question, for he knew that beating around the bush was very unusual for Ike. His blunt honesty was one of the things he admired about him, because although his words would sometimes hurt, he knew that he would never lie to him.

 They turned a corner and continued walking in silence. Marth took a nervous glance at Ike, who appeared calm. _No fair...How is he so calm about this? It's been so awkward between us ever since we split up. And now he wants us to be together again...He said he'll give me as much time as I need, but there's no way he could wait forever. Maybe if I just drop it, then we could go back to how things were beforehand. As if we had never gone out._ As Marth thought these things, he felt a strong pang of sadness in his chest. He didn't want to lose him. No matter how terribly things had gone, he should at least get a second chance, right?

 "Marth. Oi, Marth." Marth stopped in his tracks and turned around. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Ike had stopped walking. He ran back to him in embarrassment. The older opened the door and held it for him, gesturing to walk inside.

 "Thank you," Marth said with surprise. As he entered, he stopped in his tracks for a bit to observe where he was. Arrays of cakes, cookies, and other sweets were lined up behind glass on top of small, decorative plates. No matter where he looked, Marth did not find a single trace of meat anywhere.

 "Ike?" he asked. "Might you have gotten lost?"

 "Nope. This is the place." Still confused, the prince followed the older to a small table with two wooden chairs placed across from one another. He sat down and stared at the lacy tablecloth in silence, trying to avoid awkward conversation.

 "You're being really quiet today," Ike pointed out. Marth responded with a nervous shifting in his seat. Taking that as a sign for elongated silence, Ike decided that if someone was going to break this awkward tension, it was going to be him.

 "So what are you getting?" he asked. The prince looked confused by this question, so Ike pointed to the sweets to clarify.

 "You getting anything? I know how much you like this stuff, so go ahead and choose however much you'd like. I'll pay."

 "Serious?"

 "Of course. Go ahead and browse." Marth smiled in thanks before getting up to look around. After he was gone, Ike breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally he smiled. It's so damn hard to make him smile nowadays._

Ike watched the noble while he made his decision, hoping that he would have an answer to his question soon. He didn't know if he could wait much longer.

 

* * *

 

 Roy peeked up from behind the newspaper he was "reading" to check on the other two. Two tables away from them, he noticed Marth come back to the table excitedly, pointing at something behind the glass. Ike nodded and got up, then rummaged around in his pocket to pull out a twenty. Roy's eyes followed them as they got up to the counter to pay for a large, tasty-looking slice of cake the prince had picked out.

 Roy tilted the cap on his head downwards, making sure to conceal himself. Luckily for him, the two were too occupied to pay attention to anyone in the room. He growled under his breath, clearly irritated at both of them. _So you guys are on a date already, huh? That didn't take long._

"Er, guy with the cap?" Roy turned behind him at the sound of the voice and was met with who appeared to be a middle-aged guy with short black hair and blotchy skin. He pointed to the newspaper Roy was holding, looking puzzled.

 "It’s upside-down." Roy turned his attention back to the newspaper, which was, sure enough, upside-down.

 "Oh." He flipped the newspaper over and went back to observing the two swordsmen. They were back in their seats, but now Marth had a slice of cake out in front of him. He looked nervous as he began eating, blatantly avoiding eye contact. Roy felt his blood boil when he saw Ike reach out and pinch Marth's left cheek. He heard him cry out, but Ike just squeezed harder. He was saying something, but Roy didn't hear. He saw Marth solemnly nod, and only then did Ike let go. Ike starting talking, and from then on the two finally seemed to start up a casual conversation.

 Roy seethed, grinding his teeth together form irritation. _The hell did that bastard tell him now?_ He glowered at the two, very tempted to run up there and beat both of them up. Since he knew that would only cause a scene and get him in trouble, he averted his gaze and looked around the room instead. He spotted a pretty girl with short blonde hair talking to her friend at a nearby table. She suddenly stopped talking and frowned, her eyes glaring at someone in the direction of...Wait a second.

 She resumed talking in a heated voice, and Roy leaned in her direction, curious as to what she was saying.

 "I can't believe this! Ike's not gay, is he? That must be why he rejected me!" Roy's eyes widened, and an imaginary light bulb went off in his head. He stood up and snuck over to the girl's table, covering the right side of his face with his hand.

 "Um, excuse me?" Both of them looked up at him, looking confused. He was starting to feel nervous approaching these two girls he had never met before, but it was too late to back out now. He was about to say something when the blonde girl gasped in surprise.

 "Hey! You look a lot like...Oh my gods are you Ro-" Her voice was cut off by Roy's hand covering her mouth. He put a finger to his lips to indicate that he did not want to make himself be known.

 "Yes, I'm Roy from the Fire Emblem universe," Roy whispered. "But please don't shout that out loud, I'm trying to keep my identity hidden from someone. Hey, I overheard you talking about Ike. You hate him too?" The girl's friend stood up and excused herself, so Roy took her seat instead. The blonde girl introduced herself as Annie, and she told him her story. Roy explained why he was there himself, and Annie nodded.

 "So you're here to get back Marth, and I'm here to take Ike," she summed up. "So we're allies, then." A smirk formed on her lips, both her and Roy thinking the same thing. They had a silent agreement as they stared at Ike and Marth. Both their mouths hung open in shock when they saw Ike lean forward and press his lips against Marth's.

 

* * *

 

 Marth's face was crimson by the time Ike pulled away. His fork was still partway to his mouth, but now Marth was too stunned to do anything with it. He stared at Ike, eyes wide.

 "D-Did you just...?" Marth asked quietly. Ike stared back at him like normal.

 "Yeah," was all he said. Marth was still a bit confused, and not sure what he was planning.

 "What? You didn't like it?"

 "U-Um, that's not what..." Ike chuckled when he noticed the younger blush and turn his head to the side. _He's so cute..._ Ike brought his hand tentatively to the other's face and brushed it against him. Even though Ike was trying to be discreet, he was a bit nervous. _Damn, I should be careful...I don't want him to hate me, but that innocent, sweet look he's giving me is making holding back so difficult..._

Marth grabbed Ike's arm and took it off him, giving him a sad look. Ike felt a pain in his chest. _Shit...I messed up?_

 "Uh, sorry," Ike muttered quickly. "That was dumb of me. My bad." He was surprised to see a sweet smile play on Marth's lips.

 "No, no, it's alright. I was just taken off guard, that's all." Marth took a deep breath and grasped Ike's hand. His warm, petite hand was shaking. He looked into Ike's eyes and leaned forward. Marth wrapped his arms around Ike and pulled him forward, his benevolent eyes gazing into Ike's. Ike felt his breathing speed up now that Marth was so close to him. Finally he was on the same wavelength with him, making it even harder to restrain himself.

 Without a word, Marth slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Ike's, returning the favor. With sudden courage, his tongue made its way into Ike's mouth. _Whoa, that was sudden. Getting dirty now, are you, Marth?_ Ike slipped his tongue in as well, battling with Marth's. _He tastes sweet, kind of like cake..._ Ike continued to hungrily move his tongue around in Marth's mouth, who was starting to breath more heavily.

"Mmm..." A sweet sound escaped the prince's mouth as Ike scoured his cavern one last time before pulling out and licking the other's lips. He moved to his lips to Marth's soft neck and started sucking, receiving more pleasured sounds from the younger. He knew he needed to stop before they went too far, but he was reluctant to. It didn't take long for another person to make up his mind for him.

"What are you doing?!" A worker cried in disgust when she spotted the two making out. "No public acts of affection, please! Get out of this cafe, now!!" Marth blushed a deep shade of crimson and managed to sputter an apology as he sank back down in his seat. Ike apologized as well and led Marth out the door, grasping his hand tightly. Marth didn't say a word the whole way out the door, since he was too embarrassed to speak. He could feel several pairs of judging eyes following him.

Once they were outside, Ike let go of Marth's hand. His face was a slight shade of pink, which made Marth smile. Ike noticed and frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad, that's all."

"Glad, huh? So does that make your answer a yes?"

"Huh? Answer to what?" Marth immediately remembered what he was talking about right after he spoke, and he suddenly went back to being distant. He gazed silently at the floor, making Ike frown.

"Aw, not again! Come on, can't you just give me an answer already? You're killing me here."

"...Listen, Ike."

"Yeah? Hey, hold on. Let's go over here, it's a little more private." Ike led him to a secluded area though the gap between the two buildings until they reached an abandoned parking lot. Marth froze, his face pale. Ike swerved around when he felt that Marth was no longer following behind.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Marth's hand instinctively shot up and gripped the sleeve of Ike's left arm. His hand was trembling.

"I-Ike, this place..."

"What about-Oh. That's right, this is the same place, isn't it? The place where that fucked up store clerk...Ah. Shit." Ike looked at the other, who was still shaking. His eyes looked frozen in time, no doubt remembering the terrible things that guy did to him. Ike carefully pulled Marth to his chest and ran his fingers through his hair. He could feel every inch of Marth's body shaking with fear.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that," Ike said. "I didn't mean to bring up those terrible memories for you." Marth stayed silent and wrapped his arms around Ike, keeping his head rested against his chest. Ike continued brushing his fingers through his hair, being careful not to scare him away.

"...Um, Ike?"

"Hmm?"

"You have my gratitude for saving me that day."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Well, don't be so thankful. I was being an ass. But hey, you're alright so that's good. …By the way, I've noticed that you're comfortable with me touching you now." Marth blushed and backed away from Ike in embarrassment.

"U-Um, I...I..."

"Heh. Got you," Ike said with a smirk. "Finally you don't treat me like I'm some sort of monster."

"...Huh?" Marth gazed up at the mercenary, his eyes showing genuine concern and confusion at the same time. _Monster? What does he mean?_ Sensing that Marth was not getting what he was saying, Ike decided to elaborate.

"You always pushed me away, remember? After we separated. Of course, I guess it does make sense. I mean, I was pretty rough with you, huh...And I'm sorry about that. I really am. I know I've said that before, but I had to say it again. So, uh...Your answer?"

"Only if you promise me some things," Marth said, his voice dead serious. He did miss Ike, but if things were to turn out like how they did last time, then he would feel like a fool.

"Alright," Ike agreed. "Let me hear it."

"To begin," Marth started, arms crossed, "You shall not mistreat me in any way. If you dare beat me up or abuse me in any way, we are through. In relation to that, no taking advantage of me either. Furthermore, you shall not cheat on me. If I see you sticking your tongue down another guy or girl's throat, we do not speak ever again. Do we reach an understanding?"

"Done, done, and done," Ike said with a nod of his head. "But just so you know, I can't guarantee that we won't get into fights. Actually, it's highly likely that we'll get into an argument eventually. So now I'm asking you. Are you willing to take the risk?"

"...Yes." Marth showed him one of his sweet smiles, having a bit of difficulty believing that from now on, he and Ike were back together. It felt like time had stopped when he said that one word, along with his heart. Ike pulled him closer and they kissed again, Ike's hands carefully moving through the prince's hair.

"...Thank you," was all Ike said. Marth had given him a second chance, and though he did not show it, Ike was rejoicing on the inside. He had waited for what seemed like ages, and now he finally had him back.

"I missed you, Ike," Marth uttered quietly. He backed off the other and grasped his hands, smiling.

"I missed you, too, Marth," Ike replied, returning the smile.

 

* * *

 

Roy and Annie stood on the other side, just barely able to make out their figures. Roy cursed under his breath while Annie paced about nervously. 

"What do you think they're talking about over there? Can you hear them?" she asked.

"Just 'cuz I'm from a video game doesn't mean I have super powers," Roy answered. Honestly, the girl was starting to annoy him. Nevertheless, he still needed someone for his plan, and Annie was the perfect distraction. He needed someone to keep Ike occupied, because there was no way in hell he was going to be the one the approach the bastard.

"So you in on the plan?" Roy asked. Annie nodded, her eyes shining with determination. _What a weird girl...She's pretty, but I still can't believe she was actually stalking Ike. Creepy..._

"I go talk to Ike while you talk to Marth, right?"

"Yup. And if you could, try to drag him away somewhere, I don't want him getting suspicious."

"Got it. When do we begin?"

"Well, they'll have to come back to the hotel eventually, so we'll meet them there. It's best if I can talk to Marth in private, so make sure that he heads to his room, got it?"

"Yeah, okay. Wow, to think that I am so close to being able to talk to Ike again..." Her lips displayed a perverted smile, and Roy was almost beginning to feel bad for the guy.

"Er, riiiight...How about we start heading back so that they don't notice us?"

"Fine." The two slowly walked off, still keeping watch of Ike and Marth. Annie had already left, so she didn't see what Roy saw next. His eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head, and he swore that steam was coming off him. ...They kissed. Again. The way Ike was holding him so close, brushing his fingers tentatively through the prince's hair...Affectionately holding Marth, Roy's ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend. The one he had known for a long time, had feelings for for so long, the one person he really wanted a second chance with. And now to see Ike, who had cheated on him and repetitively hurt him get that second chance he deserved...

"Change of plans," Roy muttered. "We're going to do more than just talk..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Roy up to now...?


	30. Defenseless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just as a warning, the beginning of this chapter is kind of hard to read, but don't worry; It gets better. And wow, I wrote a lot. .___. It seems that the more chapters I write, the more pages long it is. But anyways, read on to see what things Roy has in mind...

The new couple walked hand in hand, both filled with the kind of happiness that can't be expressed with words. Marth squeezed Ike's hand lightly, checking again to make sure he was really there. He was still having difficulty believing that they were back together again, and he was shaking from the tension.

"Er, Marth?" Ike called. Marth jumped by surprise, still startled by his voice.

"Y-Yes?" 

"You're squeezing the blood out of my hand." Marth let go of his hand and apologized, his face tinted a dark shade of pink. He glanced awkwardly at the ground, arms hanging loosely by his side. Ike chuckled and took a hold of his hand again, grasping it lightly.

" _This_ is how you hold a person's hand. C'mon, you're not that nervous, are you? I thought you knew me by now," Ike said jokingly.

"Well, I thought I knew you before you cheated on me," Marth said under his breath. It wasn't like him to make snide comments like that, and he instantly regretted it. Ike let go of Marth's hand and let out a loud sigh. He looked to the side, not saying a word. Marth gave him an apologetic look, but since his head was turned, it was pointless.

"I'm sorry, Ike..." The mercenary still didn't turn to him.

"...Why are _you_ apologizing?" Ike turned his head back to face Marth, and he was met with a depressing stare from the other. His eyebrows were scrunched up in worry, and his eyes seemed bigger than usual. That ridiculous, yet adorable expression made Ike smile. _This guy knows how to make the weirdest faces._ Ike ruffled the younger's hair, unintentionally shifting Marth's tiara out of place. Marth frowned and frantically combed through his hair with his fingers. Ike chuckled at the sight. He leaned him into his shoulder and wrapped his arm around him. He found his hand and intertwined his fingers with his. Marth smiled at the feeling. He brushed his thumb against Ike's and held it against his chest. No matter the things he did to him, he knew that the feelings he felt from him were genuine. It was like when they were going out for the first time. Marth finally had the old Ike back.

* * *

 

"What's taking him so long already?" Roy muttered. He and Annie had sprinted back, but since they took a different route, Roy was starting to wonder whether the two were even going to come back here anytime soon. He had left Annie downstairs to take care of Ike, but he just hoped that she didn't forget her other job-To get Marth to come to his room, the very destination where Roy was waiting. Luckily for him, the two lovebirds had forgotten to lock the door, so he simply snuck in. He tapped his sheath against his hand impatiently, eyes set on the doorknob as he watched it slowly turn... 

* * *

 

"Oh, IIIIIIIIIIke~!" Annie bounced over to the bluenette, who frowned. 

"Er, do I know you?" Ike asked. Annie pouted in response.

"You still don't remember me? Even after you tore apart my heart when I offered you chocolates?"

"...Huh? Ohhh, yeah now I remember. Sorta."

"How rude, not to remember me! You know, we should at least have some time to talk. Maybe if we get to know each other more, you would change your mind," Annie said with a devious smile. Ike was about to get straight to the point and say his answer flat out, but Marth tugged lightly on his arm and gave him a look that read, _Be gentle._ Ike frowned in response, but he didn't want to get into another argument with him.

"Uhhh, yeah, sorry," Ike eventually said. "I'm kinda busy." Annie's eyes darkened, but Ike didn't notice. Marth, on the other hand, did. He tugged on Ike's arm again and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Go ahead and speak with her, Ike. It's alright. I'll wait for you upstairs in our room, okay?" Marth smiled at the older before taking his leave. Ike watched the other go, his eyes riveted on the noble's graceful figure. Next to him, however, Annie tapped her foot irritably. She glowered at the younger swordsman, who had just disappeared past a corner. How unfair, she thought, that he got to be with the man she wanted to be with. As long as Roy succeeded with whatever he had in mind, the plan should work. Then she and Ike could be together, and Roy could be with Marth, or whatever it was that he wanted. It didn't matter to her, as long as the blue-haired prince was out of her way.

"So," she started, her hands reaching for Ike's. She frowned when the mercenary retracted his hands in recoil, a scowl forming on his face.

"Oi, just tell me what it is that you want and get outta here," Ike spat.

"You're so cruel! But that doesn't matter, I expect this from you. How about we go outside for a bit and get some coffee?"

"I'd rather not-" Regardless of his decision, Ike soon found himself being dragged out the door, leaving Marth alone to a certain red-haired smasher he did not want the prince to go anywhere near... 

* * *

 

Marth wanted to spend more time with Ike today, but he felt slightly spoiled from all of the attention he was getting from the Crimean. Besides, he was tired and a little rest would be the perfect cure. He stretched his arms, a sleepy expression already crawling onto his face. The second he reached for the handle he knew something was off. _Did I leave the door open? That can't be good...  
_

Worried that a criminal might have snuck in, he opened the door with caution, but what he saw next still surprised him.

"Ro-?" Remembering only a sharp blow to his head, Marth stumbled forward once before falling to the ground with a thud. The last image he saw was a blur of red and what looked to be a very sinister smile.

* * *

 

"Uh...Ughhh..." Marth groaned as his eyes slowly opened, bringing him back to the real world. He was about to stretch and check his head for the throbbing pain that he felt, but he found that his arms simply refused to move. Actually, it was more like they couldn't, like they were being held back... 

Marth glanced to his side and lifted his right arm only to hear the metallic clanging of iron handcuffs against the wooden frames of the bed. A sense of confusion quickly turned to panic. He banged the handcuffs against the headboard again in an attempt to break free, but to no avail. If that wasn't bad enough, a cloth was tied around his mouth to prevent him from making any noise. He was stuck there, tied up against his own bed. He had no way to escape.

"Mmph! Mmph!" His cries rang out helplessly in the threatening silence of the room. A shadow crept over him, and he tilted his head to the side to get a good look at the figure leaning over him. He was met with cold, blue eyes that looked dimmer than he remembered.

"Hey, Marth," Roy calmly said, a crooked smile appearing on his lips. "Nice to see you again."

"Mmph!!" Marth wanted to scream so badly, to demand what the hell he was planning. This messed up, almost maniacal look on Roy's face was unlike anything he has seen on the noble before. Just from a glance, Marth could tell that this wasn't the Roy he knew. A single finger pressed against the cloth, the smile still present on Roy's face.

"Shh, no need to make too much noise. I want to remove the cloth, you know, but I can't do that unless you promise to behave. After all, it won't be as fun if I can't hear your sweet voice~" Roy's voice sounded almost seductive, making Marth blush. The only time he heard him use that voice was when they were about to...

Marth's eyes grew wide as he took in the situation he was in. He was handcuffed to his bed, and the younger male was on top of him, straddling his hips and pinning him down onto the mattress. _No...He wouldn't..._

When Marth remained quiet for a long enough time, Roy carefully removed the cloth covering the prince's mouth. He glared at Marth to give him the message that screaming for help wasn't an option. Marth took a deep breath and gathered the courage to speak.

"Roy...What are you doing?" Marth spoke softly because he was afraid Roy would hurt him otherwise. He felt a sudden wave of sorrow wash over him; Did he really trust Roy that little? There's no way he would hurt him...right?

Roy responded to Marth's question with another eerie smile. "...What do you think I'm going to do?"

Marth gasped when he felt wet kisses being planted down his neck. He still couldn't believe it. Roy, once his closest friend, is now doing this to him? There was no way. The old Roy he knew for so long and the one he had once loved would never do this to him.

"Roy, stop it..." Marth pleaded.

"Nope~"

"Wh-Wha...? Roy, don't do this...!" Roy groaned in irritation and moved onto his plan to 'shut him up.' He tackled Marth's lips with his own, prying open his mouth with his tongue. In the background, he heard the metal shackles clang against the floorboard in protest. It annoyed Roy even more that Marth would try to break free, and he pushed his tongue down even further. He licked every part of the prince's cavern, making sure not to miss a spot. He felt even more turned on when he felt Marth's hot breaths escape onto him as they released their kiss. A smirk crossed his lips when he saw that Marth's face was a little red, but that soon turned into a scowl when he saw a defiant look in the other's eyes.

"Enough, Roy," Marth tried his best to remain composed, but his voice was shaky. "Please, stop this."

"Why should I? Do you hate me that much?"

"Roy, I don't hate you! When you broke my heart, I was depressed out of my mind. I couldn't imagine being without you...But you were the one who made that decision, weren't you? Then why...why are you doing this to me?" Roy growled at him, and Marth flinched. This animalistic behavior...This wasn't anything like Roy. Where was the sweet, stubborn guy he had fallen in love with?

"I made a mistake. That's why I'm taking you back."

"What? Roy, don't be absurd! I wanted to stay with you, I really did...But now it's over. You've had your chance, so let me go."

"You fucking liar!!!" Roy gripped Marth's shoulders so hard that his nails sunk into his flesh. Marth gasped as he felt the pain shoot up to his head. His frightened eyes met Roy's savage, murderous glare.

"Are you kidding me?! You could at least tell the truth, but of course you don't. You always loved Ike, even when we were together! Even though I loved you, even though I treated you like the prince you are, you never returned those feelings. How do you think I felt, huh?! You stupid jerk, you idiot, idiot, idiot idiot idiot!!!" Roy leaned in and bit Marth's pale neck. He cried out, and Roy turned his biting to a gentle nibble. Marth wished he could move his hands at least a little, but that was a hopeless thought. He made an attempt to move his legs, hoping that he might be able to kick the other noble off him, but he was pinned firmly to the bed. All he could do was wiggle around, swaying from one side to another to try to shake Roy off him.

"Quit moving!" Roy ordered. He went back to Marth's neck and delivered another painful bite, sinking in his teeth so deep that they drew blood. When he finally let go, blue and purple teeth marks covered Marth's neck. Marth's eyes looked watery.

"O-Ow..." His voice was so quiet that even though Roy was so close to him, he could just barely hear him. Normally, the tearful and torn look in Marth's eyes would have devastated the younger, but now he felt nothing. Just a sadistic and lustful urge to tear him apart for his own pleasure.

"Your voice is so soft and soothing..." Roy licked his neck instead. "Let me hear more~" Marth grit his teeth and kept his mouth shut. Roy noticed and decided to pick up the pace. He ripped open the prince's shirt, and Marth's face paled. He really _was_ going to do this...

The red-haired smasher trailed his finger down slowly over Marth's skin, feeling his chest as it moved up and down rapidly. He could feel the rhythmic pounding of his heart loud and clear; He knew for a fact that Marth was terrified. Yet he still didn't stop. He played with one of Marth's nipples with his fingers, then teased it with his tongue. He transitioned to rubbing his teeth against it, and he could hear the other's heartbeat beat even faster. While working on one, he moved his hand to the other and toyed with it roughly while gently licking the one in front of him. All this, and not a sound from Marth.

He lifted his head and stared into Marth's eyes, that look of resistance still there. He was set on keeping silent, and that pissed Roy off even more. The younger wanted to hear his enjoyment, he wanted to hear the sweet sounds that he had heard all the other times they'd have sex, but even more of it. This time, he was determined to make him scream his name.

"Say something," Roy growled. "Make sounds, anything! I want to hear your voice, now!!!" Marth frowned and shook his head.

"Enough of this, Roy! Let me go, I'm not yours anymore! I'm with Ike now, and I'm not about to let him go for this new jerk that you've become!" Marth shut his eyes reflexively when he felt a hard slap against his cheek. It was strong enough to stun half his face, and stars spun above his head.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Marth was stunned into silence. He had never heard Roy this angry before, even though he had seen him lose his temper a number of times. His petrified gaze met Roy's hateful, loathing eyes that burned like fire. If he had looked close enough, he would have also noticed the nearly invisible tears lining the rim of his eyes.

"Did you not just say you wanted to hear my voice?" Marth ventured. He knew he was being reckless and foolish, but he was angry at Roy for trying to rape him. The anger was soon turned into fear.

Roy was motionless. He wanted to beat the crap out of him, but at the same time the strong feeling of affection he held for the prince was still there. He didn't know what to feel anymore.

"You'll regret that," Roy seethed. His voice was a mere whisper. He got off Marth for a second to walk across the room, and Marth made the mistake of thinking it was over. That's when he saw the knife.

Roy flashed a sharp, shiny new knife in front of his neck, its blade polished and ready for use. He dug the weapon not too far into Marth's neck, but enough to draw a line of blood. Marth's terrified eyes resembled those of a deer's.

"You obey me, or I cut your throat," Roy threatened. Marth had no idea where Roy had gotten that knife, but that was not something of great importance. He gave a solemn nod, being careful not to press into the knife any further. Roy took away the knife and moved to the backside of the bed's headboard, which Marth's handcuffs were tied to. Marth was relieved to hear the sound of the handcuffs open.

"Thank you..." Marth let out a sigh of relief and sat up, rubbing his wrists in pain. He gave Roy a weak smile in appreciation. "I knew you wouldn't do anything to me." Roy's grip on the knife tightened, his anger building up inside of him. That conceited brat, thinking he's so perfect and that nobody would hurt him...He hated that. He hated it even more when he smiled, that genuine smile that he used to love so much, his serene and gentle nature that told him that he would always be there for him, always be there to comfort him, to show his care for him...He hated losing that. All of it, to the one man he absolutely loathed. But it was too late for Ike, Marth was his now. He belonged to him, and no one else. He couldn't care less about what Marth thought of it himself. Roy loved him, so he should love him back. That's all he wanted.

"I'm not done," Roy said coolly. He pointed at Marth and smirked. "Since you've taken up so much of my time, I'm kind of getting impatient. So I'm gonna wait here until you're aroused. Now get to work." Marth stared at him blankly, not catching on to what he was implying. Roy gave out a loud sigh and sat back down on the bed in front of Marth. The prince didn't have the time to react as his legs were pulled close to Roy. He gasped and his whole face turned red when he felt hot breaths against his crotch.

"O-Oh gods, Roy, what are you doing...?" Marth was still blushing and was shocked to see Roy doing this. So sudden...Was he still planning on doing something to him?

"There," Roy said as he pulled his head away from between Marth's legs. "Now you can do the rest yourself. I'll come back when you're ready enough, 'cuz I'm tired of waiting much longer."

"Wh-What do you mean, 'do the rest yourself?'"

"Simple. Go fuck yourself until you're aroused," Roy stated bluntly. He was tired of wasting so much time, and all he wanted to do was screw the prince into the bed so hard that he wouldn't be able to move for a week. Marth was still staring at him, so Roy raised the knife in the air as a threat.

"N-No way, Roy, I can't do that..." Marth's voice was a whisper. The knife came closer to his neck. He didn't want to do it, but he was seriously terrified. He was scared to death by the one he thought he knew the most. All those times when they cheered each other up when the other was feeling down, all those holidays they celebrated together, the years they spent as best friends...It was as if none of that had ever happened. It was like this new Roy was a completely different person. A stranger.

In fear for his own safety, Marth nodded vigorously and awkwardly moved his hands to his belt. He glanced up at Roy, who was still on the bed beside him, watching. Thankfully he had laid down the knife on the bed, but he was too frightened to try and escape. He had a bad feeling that Roy wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he made the wrong move.

"Why are you making me do this...?" Marth bit back the tears welling up in his eyes. He was already being humiliated enough, and now he had to cast away any sense of dignity he had left. His shaky hands slowly took off his belt, clearly hesitant to do what Roy ordered him to.

"You want to know why?" Roy started, his eyes following Marth's movements carefully. "I told you, I was getting impatient. And clearly I'm not enough to satisfy you, so you'll just have to pleasure yourself instead. So hurry up." Marth couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Roy's mouth. Was he even human anymore? He took a deep breath and moved his shaky hands into his pants. _How humiliating..._

"Take off your clothes," Roy ordered. "I want to see everything." Marth nodded, no longer feeling anything anymore. He just wanted to get this over with and hope that Ike would find him soon. He removed his pants and underwear, exposing his lower half. His hands were still shaking as he moved them down to his member, which Roy eyed hungrily. Marth tried massaging himself, but with the uncomfortable situation he was in, he couldn't get himself aroused. Roy chuckled at the prince's poor attempt to masturbate.

"Come on, I'm sure this isn't the first time you've done this to yourself," Roy said teasingly. Marth's face flushed pink.

"Sh-Shut up," he replied timidly. Roy smiled at his shy behavior. _He's so cute..._ Marth continued to try to quickly arouse himself, but his efforts were in vain. There was no way he could get excited in such an awkward and nerve-wrecking situation. His flustered face met Roy's, eyes begging for help. Roy chuckled again and leaned in to closer to Marth. The prince's heart almost stopped, and he knew he had to do something before-Huh?

Marth blushed when he felt a pair of lips kiss him on the cheek. He was surprised to see a smile on Roy's face, one that didn't promise death for once. He looked just like the old Roy again.

"I love you, Marth..." Roy whispered. He wanted to hear the same from the other, but his reply never came. Marth showed him a solemn look instead, which was enough to tell him that he was over him after all. Roy sighed, desperately wishing that things had gone differently. It was all because of Ike that they could not be together. It was all because of him that he broke up with the one he held most dearest to him. It was all his fault, and it made him sick. Then again, he also thought that if they had just gotten together sooner, Marth would have never gone out with the mercenary and then he and Marth could be together instead. If only things had gone differently...

"I wish you had loved me more," Roy said. His voice was quiet, lacking the merciless hatred he had expressed in his earlier commands. He stared to the side of him, all the memories and feelings he had for the prince rushing back to him at once. He remembered their time together, when they laughed together, cried together, and leaned on each other for support. Everything was suddenly coming back to him, and he no longer knew whether he should be angry at Marth, at Ike, or himself. He was so lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten where he was, and the touch of something against his skin brought him back to reality. He looked to the place where he felt something on him, and he noticed Marth's hand on top of his. Marth was squeezing his hand lightly, a gentle, yet sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry..." Those few words made Roy's heart feel like it was being crushed. He could feel every bit of hope he had for the two of them being torn apart. He had really hoped that he could somehow get him back, somehow convince him that Ike wasn't the one for him, but he had failed. He had his chance and he blew it. All the regrets started piling up in his chest, making him feel like he was sinking. For some reason, he had difficulty seeing what was before him, but he thought he could make out a slight frown on Marth's face. _Huh? Why is he looking at me like that?_

Marth squeezed Roy's hand tighter, and his shoulders looked like they were starting to tremble. Roy frowned, confused as to what was happening.

"Marth, why are you shaking like that? Are you alright?" The concern in Roy's voice brought a smile to Marth's lips. Yes, the Roy he always knew was back. The younger was surprised to feel arms wrap around him as he was pulled into an embrace, and he finally realized why. He just noticed the small spots in the blanket where tears had fallen, but they were not Marth's. They were his. Roy was crying, and he didn't even know. Maybe sometime in these last few minutes, his unconscious mind had decided that it was enough. He buried his head into Marth's chest and gripped the front of his tunic. All this time, he just wanted someone to help him. Having kept all his feelings and thoughts to himself, he went insane. His sobs filled the room, and soon he was crying uncontrollably. Tears streamed down endlessly, and there was no way he could stop them anytime soon. Marth ruffled the younger's hair and planted a kiss on the tip of his messy red locks. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as well, but not because of what Roy did to him. It was because he realized how ignorant he had been this whole time. While he was blaming Roy for all his troubles, he had not even considered that it was actually him who was hurting the most.

"I'm sorry for *sniff* hurting you," Roy said between sobs. Marth smiled and brought Roy off his chest to kiss him on the nose. He ruffled the other’s hair and stared into his depressed, teary eyes.

"It's okay, Roy, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it."

"*sniff* But it's not okay, Marth! I-I almost...I was about to...Wahhh..." Roy started bawling again, so Marth brought him back to his chest.

"It's okay, it's okay...I forgive you, Roy," Marth kept repeating into Roy's ear.

"I just...*sniff* wanted to be with you one last time, that's all...*sniff* But I went too far...I hurt you...Why did I do that? Why the hell did I do that..." Roy continued sobbing into Marth's chest while the older continued comforting him. He really _was_ sad that Roy would do something like that to him, but he knew that he only did that because he was going insane. Before, whenever Roy was depressed about something, he would go to Marth for help and comfort. But the time when he was hurt the most was the one time he didn't have Marth to go to. At least Marth had Ike, but Roy had no one. He wasn't comfortable enough telling anything he wanted to Pit because he hadn't known the guy for a long enough time, whereas Marth had been his closest friend for years. Now he was finally here, finally able to help him recover.

The sobbing continued for a good few minutes. Eventually Marth felt the hands that were tugging at his tunic loosen their grip, and Roy's sobs quieted. The noble's face was pressed into his chest so that all he saw was his messy red hair. Roy's breathing was more controlled now that he wasn't crying, and Marth could feel his body just barely move with each breath. _He's much more relaxed now...Maybe he's sleeping._

Marth planted another kiss on the younger's head and gently took him off his chest. Sure enough, Roy's eyes were closed. Marth smiled and carefully laid him down on the bed. He pulled the covers over him so he wouldn't be cold and clutched his hand one last time. When he was about to let go, he felt Roy's hand squeeze his tightly, making it difficult for him to pull away. Marth blushed when Roy moved his hand to his lips and kissed it. He slowly opened his eyes and showed the prince a heartwarming smile before he finally let go of his hand. Marth returned the smile, a part of him reluctant to stop holding his hand.

"Hey, Marth?" Roy called, snapping Marth out of his thoughts.

"What is it, Roy?"

"I can still see your dick." Marth's face suddenly felt a million degrees hot. He looked down, and in horror, realized that he was still half-naked. He stumbled backward, frantically searching through the covers for his belt and pants. The sound of laughter could be heard behind him.

"Looking for these?" Marth turned to see a grinning Roy holding up his clothes in his hand. Flustered and a little annoyed, Marth bumped the smasher lightly against the head with his fist before snatching away his belongings. Even when he glared at him, that mischievous smile still remained.

"Your face is red," Roy pointed out.

"Sh-Shut up..." Roy gave out another laugh, and even Marth had to smile a little. He missed being around his best friend. This guy could annoy him to the extreme, but no matter what, the end result was the same. This scheming idiot always knew how to cheer the guy up.

After changing hastily, Marth hopped off the bed and headed for the door. Hand on the doorknob, he turned his head back to Roy.

"I'm off to check on Ike," Marth explained. "You should get some rest, you must be tired." Roy's grin soon turned upside down. He hated hearing that dreaded name. Every time he spotted the guy even a tiny bit close to Marth, he wanted to beat the stuffing out of him. If replacing him on the roster wasn't enough to piss him off, frisking away his first love was more than enough reason to make him want to stab that man. Just the way how he acted was irritating to Roy.

"Do you _have_ to go out with that asshole?" Roy said between clenched teeth. Marth glared at the younger, both hurt and annoyed that he would call his boyfriend that.

"Hey! You know, Roy, if you just took the time to get to know him, you would find that he's actually a really good person."

"I don't know...But whatever, it's not like I can make up your mind for you. However, if he even in the slightest way hurts you or offends you, tell me, okay? ...And, um, I swear I won't try to rape you then." Roy's voice turned quiet at the end of his sentence, and his eyes were cast on the floor rather than at Marth. He heard footsteps approach him, and once he saw that Marth's feet were in front of him and no longer moving, he hesitantly lifted his head. The prince was standing in front of him, his expression grave. Roy knew he hurt him, and he hated having lost his sanity. If Marth had just abandoned him right then, if he hadn't reached out to him...Roy shuddered at the thought. _I would have done things so much worse..._

"If he hurts me, I'll make sure to find you," Marth said. He slowly ran his fingers through Roy's hair and smiled. "And I know you won't hurt me again either. You were a fool to do that to me, but I was a fool to neglect you. So let's promise to stay friends and always look out for each other, alright?"

"Easily done."

"Good. Feel free to rest here, okay? I'll tell Pit you were tired so you stayed over."

"Huh? But what about Ike? There's only one bed here..."

"It's alright, I'll figure something out. See you, Roy."

"Bye, Marth! And, uh, thanks." Marth was almost at the door when he turned around again, looking confused.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For not giving up on me." Marth was about to ask what he meant by that, but Roy's eyes were already closed.

* * *

Ike seriously felt like he was dying. He didn't even know what the damn woman was talking about anymore; she was so boring it was killing him. Ike groaned and sank his forehead into his palm. _Damnit, Marth, I'm going to get you for this..._ Annie sighed, sensing his discomfort. They had stopped outside a café to talk, but so far she was the only one doing the talking.

 "Am I annoying you?" Annie asked quietly.

 "Yeah," Ike replied bluntly. Annie looked shocked, but Ike couldn't care less. He just wanted to get back to Marth and see how he was doing. Ike figured he must have been sleeping or reading during this time, since he was tired from all the walking they had done today. Ike leaned back in his chair and eyed the exit.

 "Can I go now?" he asked, eyes switching back and forth from Annie and the door. Annie's eyes darkened, and Ike let out a loud sigh.

 "Look, I just want to go back to my boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. He's someone very important to me, and we've been going through a lot this summer. The only reason I'm here right now is 'cuz he insisted that I be polite. So how about you let me go so I can go see him?"

 "...You mean Marth, right?"

"Yeah."

"...So do you love him?" This question took Ike off guard, and though he opened his mouth no words came out. He stood up and turned around, one hand still on his chair. He turned his head back to Annie as he slowly pushed in his chair.

"...That's none of your business," Ike answered. With that said, he left without looking back.

* * *

"Where is he...?" Marth mumbled to himself as he continued walking down the street. The sky had darkened to a dark blue color. A cold wind blew by, making Marth shiver. He looked from one side of the street to the other, hoping to spot Ike somewhere. He was beginning to realize that his plan wasn't so smart of an idea after all, considering he had no idea where the two had gone. He also felt a bit more nervous about them hanging out than he realized. _Ike never really showed any interest in anyone before except me, but he certainly doesn't seem like the type to be attracted to other guys...What if he actually starts to like this girl?_ Marth's pace increased as his worries piled up. He recalled the time when Ike had checked out Samus when she was walking past with her armor off. That was the day when Marth learned that Ike really _does_ like girls... 

Since he was looking at the ground the whole time, he didn't see the person who was approaching him in the distance.

"Uwah!" Marth bumped right into someone while fast-walking, and he was knocked back a step. The other man, however, didn't even budge. Marth hastily bowed in apology.

"I am so sorry! I did not see you there!

"You should try looking up next time, princess." Marth blinked in surprise at the familiar voice and raised his head.

"Ike?"

"The one and only. Finally got away from that girl, took forever. Hey, what are you doing wandering out here on your own at this hour?" Ike continued walking forward, but not before first grabbing Marth's hand and dragging him along. Marth intertwined his fingers with Ike's and leaned into him for warmth. The mercenary squeezed his hand a little harder by accident. He felt nervous when Marth leaned into him, but he tried to hide it. Ever since they had gotten back together, he didn't want to make another stupid mistake that would tear them apart for good.

"...Say, Ike?" Marth's soft voice snapped Ike out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't, um...This might sound ridiculous, but...Did you maybe feel anything for that girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like..." Marth hesitated and stared at the ground awkwardly. Now that he had said this much, there was no going back..."Do you have any feelings for that girl?" There. He said it. No taking it back. Now all he could do was close his eyes and prepare for the worst.

"What?! That girl? Are you kidding? She was annoying as hell. And besides, I'm dating you, aren't I?" Ike turned his head to face the other, who was still staring at the ground.

"Marth, what's this about?"

"..."

"Answer me."

"W-Well, it's just that you don't seem like the type who likes guys rather than girls, so...I was worried that you would get tired of me." Marth's voice was quieter than the sound of the wind. Ike stopped abruptly in his tracks and let go of Marth's hand. The prince still had his head bowed, so Ike lifted his chin up to face him. He had that depressing look on his face again, and each time he saw that expression Ike felt like punching something. He didn't get it-What was he doing wrong? Just once, he wanted to make him smile. Then why was it so damn hard?

"Marth..." Ike cupped the sides of Marth's face, making him blush. _He looks so cute when he's blushing..._ Keeping his hands in their spot, Ike leaned in and kissed the younger on the lips. Marth returned the favor, but Ike pulled away in little time. He was tempted to slip his tongue in, but that might sabotage their relationship. He didn't want to risk going too far with him when they had just gotten back together. It was very, _very_ tantalizing, however.

"Does it matter if I usually like girls? I like _you_ , not some random girl I just met," Ike said. Marth grabbed Ike's hands and lowered them from his face, his face still displaying that same, disheartening expression.

"Still, that does not change the fact that I am not female. I know it must be strange for you, and if it bothers you-" Ike muffled the prince's words with his palm. He was starting to grow annoyed. He already said he wanted to be with him, didn't he? Then why the hell is he questioning him?

"I think you're the only one who's bothered here. And if you trust me that little, are you really sure you want to get back together with me?" Ike frowned at the words coming out of his mouth. _Shit, wait a second! What the hell am I doing? This whole time I've been trying to convince him of the opposite!_

Marth was taken aback by his question and could only stare at him for a while. He shouldn't have said anything, he knew, and now Ike was thinking that he didn't want to be with him...Marth vigorously shook his head.

"No no no, that's not it at all! I'm sorry, Ike, I did not mean for you to think that...We can still be together, right?" Ike nodded and kissed Marth on the forehead. _Thank the gods...For a moment there, I thought I was going to lose him again._

"Of course. Now let's put this conversation behind us and head back to our room." He gripped the other's hand, which had cooled a lot in the chilly night air. They walked along in silence for most the way until Marth remembered something important. His eyes widened when he realized that he had forgotten to tell Ike about what happened with Roy, but he was reluctant to bring it up due to their earlier dispute. Maybe it was best not to tell him anything, but that would mean he would have to get Roy out of their room without Ike noticing.

Once they were inside the hotel and were headed down the familiar hallway that led to their room, Marth turned to the older.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, might you get me a slice of cake from the buffet?" he asked tentatively, following up his question with a smile. He needed to convince him to leave, no matter what...

"Again? Don't you think you've had enough sweets for a day?"

"Then perhaps an apple? I'm still hungry."

"Well that's rare. You don't usually get hungry easily. But why are you asking me to get you it, go get one yourself."

"You do recall that I am a _prince_ , right?" A smirk formed on Marth's lips. It's been a while since he played the royalty card. Ike answered with a scowl and left soon after. Marth smiled, remembering how nervous he always gets when he reminds him that he's a noble. Ike knew that he could get in major trouble if Marth wanted, he just didn't always keep that in mind. Feeling satisfied with the success of his plan, Marth made his way to his room with haste. When he opened the door, the sleeping lump was still cozy in the bed. He ran over and lightly shook him.

"Roy. Roy, wake up," Marth whispered. Roy didn't respond, and Marth decided to shake him more violently. This time a muffled groan escaped him.

"Five more minutes," Roy muttered into the mattress.

"Roy, you have to get up _now_." He was met with another groan in protest, and Marth sighed. This was seriously not the time.

" _Now_ means _now_ , Roy!" Marth tore off the covers with one swift movement, but the noble still didn't budge. He removed the pillow from under his head, and Roy frowned but still didn't wake up. Marth groaned and decided he was going to have to use more violent means. Marth walked over to the corner of the room where he found an old fan that was hardly ever used. He plugged it in and aimed it at Roy, setting it to full power.

"WAKE UUUUUUUP!!!"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Roy opened his eyes to a torrent of wind blowing in his direction. He immediately sat up, so Marth turned off the fan. He cupped his mouth with his hand to stifle a laugh when he looked at the Roy's ridiculous expression. His eyes were twice their normal size, which was rather worrisome considering his childish eyes were already so big anyway. His disheveled hair was sticking up on ends, and his mouth was stuck in a small 'o' shape.

"Good morning, Roy," Marth said calmly, a smile sneaking its way to his lips. He was met with a gaze of utter disbelief.

  
"My sacred sleeping time..." Roy said quietly.

"Is now over," Marth completed. "Because you need to get out of my room. Now."

"Well that's a harsh way to treat a guest."  
  
"Roy, enough joking around," Marth said, no longer feeling humorous. If he didn't get Roy out on time, he was afraid of what Ike would do to the both of them. "There's been a change of plans. I couldn't tell Ike about today, so you need to hurry back to your room before he returns." Roy immediately understood and jumped off the bed in a hurry. Marth quickly put the bed back to normal and shooed Roy out the door. Roy was about to sprint off when Marth grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Hold on, you'll scare Pit going in like that," Marth said as he ruffled his hair back up. It soon went back to the usual messy style he kept it in. "...Better." He pushed the younger back out and shut the door without saying another word.

"How rude~!" Roy pouted, his eyes narrowed at the door.

"Oh hush, Roy," Marth said from behind the door. With a playful grin, the red-haired noble was off. 

* * *

 

Ike opened the door to see his boyfriend leaning over the bed, trying to organize it. The prince raised his head, and the two shared a silent exchange.

"Well," Ike started, a smirk forming on his lips. "Looks like someone's eager for some action." Marth's face turned crimson, and he stumbled back from the mattress.

"I-I was just fixing any wrinkles, that's all!" He uttered defensively.

"I'm sure you were."

"I was!"

"And you're also not hiding any rose petals."

"I am not!!" Ike placed a hand on his head and smiled at his annoyed expression.

"I was kidding. ...Though I wouldn't mind if you really _were_..."

"I-Ike!!"

"Okay, okay, quit looking at me like that. Now come on, let's go to bed." Marth smacked his forehead in disbelief, earning a chuckle from the mercenary. The prince looked up just in time to catch the small, red object flying towards his face. A bewildered expression spread across his face as he looked back and forth from the apple to Ike, who was already lying down in bed, arms crossed.

"You asked for an apple, didn't you?" Ike asked.

"Ohhh, that's right," Marth said, finally remembering why Ike brought him an apple. He was so focused on driving Roy out of his room before Ike noticed that he had forgotten what he had told Ike to do. Marth sat down onto the side of the bed, clutching the apple in his hands. He stared off into the distance, his mind filled with never-ending thoughts. Ike seemed to be lost in thought as well, because he didn't say a word for a few minutes.

"So we're really together, huh?" Marth said, saying his most recurring thought out loud. It was difficult to grasp, because nothing seemed different from yesterday and today. And yet, so much has happened that it was taking some time for it to really sink in. Ike must have been thinking about the same thing, because it took him a while to answer.

"...Yeah." Ike reached out his arm and gripped Marth's delicate hand. He had the need to check on him frequently, just to make sure that this was really happening. That he finally belonged to him again, and only him. That this beautiful, elegant prince only had eyes for him. As if reading his mind, Marth squeezed his hand and smiled.

"I'm glad to have you back, Ike."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaay Marth and Roy are friends again! *throws confetti in air* Sorry to those who don't like Roy, but I think he's awesome so too bad. XD Anyways, I think it's obvious to say that eventually Ike will find out about what happened, so stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens~


	31. A Forced Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just posted another one-shot yaoi featuring RoyxMarth, (Roy as the seme). If you guys want to check it out, it goes by the title of "A Prince's Sweet Reward."
> 
> I've been looking back at my previous chapters and old works and wondering whether I should fix or delete them. They're so terribly written that it's a bit embarrassing, but at the same time it's nice seeing how much my writing has changed. It's been about a year, and I'm just glad that I'm still working on this story. It was intended to be something really short, around seven or ten chapters at most, but it's still going, and I'm not planning on giving up anytime soon.
> 
> After all the reminiscing, time to talk about the chapter. These last few have been rather angsty lately, so I'm planning on a more carefree next chapter. I'm making Roy seem like a bit of an antagonist here, but don't worry, he's still a good guy. I've realized that in a number of fanfictions I have read before, there is usually a character who is pushed away and eventually turned into something of an antagonist. I can assure you that I'm not going to do that, though I can't guarantee that some characters might do things that is just going a bit too far, kind of how like Roy snapped in the last chapter. But hey, I'm not going to kill anyone off, so happy thoughts there. Wow, I've been rambling for a while. Sorry to keep you waiting, now go ahead and hopefully enjoy this chapter!

**-FRIDAY-**

Pit yawned and stretched his arms and wings. His back ached for some reason, and as he looked to the side, he found out why. His eyes widened when he realized that he had slept through the entire day yesterday. _Whoa...I missed a whole day!_

He groaned as he slowly forced his body into an upright position. He rubbed the back of his neck, which was also cramped from being in the same position for so long.

 " _Man,_ I slept a lot!" he said aloud. "You missed me, Roy?" He turned his head to the left, where Roy's bed was across the room. A frown crossed his lips when he noticed the other was still sleeping. An irritated groan came from the smasher as he slowly began to wake up.

 "Oops," Pit said, feeling bad about waking him. "Sorry, man, I thought you were up."

 "Aughhhhhh," was Roy's response. Even once he was sitting up, hair more of a jumbled mess than usual, his eyes were still closed. It was like he was silently protesting against the morning. He slumped back down, clearly not ready to face the day just yet. He turned around and pressed his face into his pillow, another loud groan coming out of his mouth. Pit was filled with energy from getting so much sleep, but he decided to give Roy ten more minutes. He was hungry after sleeping for a whole day, and bacon sounded really good right now. As if responding to his thoughts, Pit's stomach growled.

 "Alright, alright, I'll be ready in a minute," Roy muttered into his pillow. Pit grinned and hopped off his bed, already eager to eat.

 "FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!! Look out, buffet, 'cuz I am BACK!" Roy lifted his head a second later to feel a cool breeze brush against him and see a door already opened. He was reluctant to get up, but not just because he wanted to sleep. He felt terribly guilty about what he did last night, and he had no intention of facing the prince now. Even though they had promised each other to go back to being friends again, it's not like they could easily forget all the things that happened between them. At this point, Roy honestly didn't know if he wanted to see him again or not. It was impossible for him to forget his feelings for him, but he knew now that there was no getting him back.

 "Damniiiiit..." Roy said aloud, holding his head in his hands. He was tired of all these contradictory thoughts running through his head. Maybe if he hung out with Pit for a while, he could keep his mind off his ex. 

* * *

 

 "Yo," Roy said as he pulled out a chair across from Pit, who was already digging in to the food in front of him.

 "Finally! What took so long? I'm already on my second plate!" Pit exclaimed with a mouthful of waffles.

 "Dude, you eat too much," Roy replied while ripping off a piece of Pit's bagel and plopping it in his mouth. He started taking more food off Pit's plate, earning him a series of complaints. After stealing the fifth grape, he slid the whole plate towards himself.

 "Thank you for your generosity," Roy said while licking his lips.

 "Hey!" After a couple bumps on the head, Roy gave Pit back his plate and got up to get food for himself. 

* * *

 

Once Roy had returned to the table, he noticed that not a single crumb remained on Pit's plate. The other stood up and gazed absentmindedly in the direction of the food, but Roy yanked on his arm to send him back down into his seat.

"No more food, Pit."

 "But-"

 "Nope."

 "Awww..." Pit hung his head sadly, and Roy rolled his eyes. He found his childish behavior to be quite humorous and cute at the same time. Pit swayed from side to side in his chair, looking bored. He was still kind of hungry since he didn't eat much at all yesterday, but that was probably more due to the fact that he practically inhaled his food like Kirby. He decided that if he wasn't going to eat, he might as well make conversation to fill the silence.

 "How was your walk?" he asked. Roy glanced up with a rather befuddled expression on his face.

 "Huh?"

 "You said you went for a walk yesterday, right?" Roy was about to ask him to clarify when he finally understood what he was talking about. _That's right...When I was going to go over to Marth's room, I told him that I was going out for a walk..._

Pit must have noticed the solemn look on Roy's face, because he frowned.

 "Roy? Are you okay? You don't look too well. Are you sick?"

 "No, I..." Roy hesitated, considering whether he should tell him or not. But if he _was_ going to tell him, it wouldn't be a good idea to do so in public. As he was thinking it over, a certain couple approached their table without him noticing. Pit's mouth hung open like he was meaning to say something, but he was too surprised at the person he saw to speak.

 "Um...Hey." Roy snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the person standing next to him. That all-too familiar voice...

 Sure enough, the prince was standing near him, a gentle, but cautious smile on his lips. Roy noticed the light blue scarf hung tightly over his neck, most likely to cover up the bite marks Roy caused. A surge of guilt came back to him, reminding him once again of the horrible things he did to him.

 "O-Oh, hi, Marth..." The two stared at each other awkwardly, and Pit shifted about nervously in his seat. Out of the corner of his eye, Pit spotted Ike standing near Marth, glaring heatedly at Roy. _So the two still hate each other, huh? But how come Marth is suddenly talking to Roy now...?_

"Um...Do you mind if I sit here?" Marth asked tentatively, breaking the silence. Roy shook his head and pulled out the chair next to him. He avoided Marth's eyes and stared at his food instead, twirling his plate slowly in silence. He heard Pit move switch seats and pull up next to him, moving over so that Ike could sit next to Marth and away from Roy. Roy took a glance at the mercenary, who was giving Marth a questioning look. Marth kept quiet, and so did everyone else. Finally he spoke up.

 "Are you ignoring me?" Marth's soft voice made Roy's guilt worsen. He felt like he was drowning in guilt at this point.

 "Oh gods, Marth, I'm not ignoring you! Sorry, I'm just...kind of nervous, that's all..."

 "I suppose this is a bit...nerve-wrecking...but it's a little better now, right?" Marth showed him a weak smile, and Roy groaned. He didn't realize that he had done that out loud, and a hurt look came across Marth's face. Roy immediately frowned and shook his head.

 "Oh no, I-"

 "What was that loud sound just now, huh, Roy?" Ike interrupted, his glare becoming worse. Roy glared back and grit his teeth.

 "Ugh, I didn't mean it like that-"

 "Then how else did you mean it?"

 "I was just-It was just-Aughhh!" Roy slid his hands to his forehead, tired of messing up so much. He was so filled with regret that his brain wasn't functioning as well as he wanted it to. Enough damage had already been dealt, and he was sick of causing Marth any more grief. Unfortunately for him, Ike took his misery as a sign of something else.

 "Alright, that's it! Come on, Marth, we're leaving." Ike grabbed the younger and pulled him out of his chair. Marth glanced back and forth between Ike and Roy, while Pit stared at the three of them, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to get involved in their argument, but he also didn't want this to turn into another big dispute. His attention was turned to Roy, who looked both shocked and confused.

 "Um, hey, Ike?" All three heads turned towards the angel. Pit felt a bit nervous now that all the attention was on him, and that meant he had to make sure not to mess up what he was going to say next. "Look, I don't think Roy is trying to hurt Marth here. I think he's just really nervous, you know? I mean, this is the first time in a while since we had all gotten together without trying to kill each other. And Roy's been having a tough time seeing you two back together again, so he's probably just having difficulty knowing what to say."

 "Yeah!" Roy agreed, nodding his head vigorously. He was so glad Pit was here, and he silently thanked him in his head.

 "...Fine." Ike sat down reluctantly, still glaring at Roy. Roy shot Marth an apologetic look, and he shook his head to let him know that it was all right. The three of them went back to eating in silence, while Pit continued nervously glancing from one smasher to the next.

 "Why are you wearing a scarf?" Pit asked, pointing to Marth's light blue scarf. Marth and Roy looked at each other in silence, and Roy hung his head in shame. Since the prince was not responding, Ike spoke up in Marth's place.

 "He said he wanted to try out it out. I tried to convince him not to because it's summer and he'll get hot, but he wouldn't listen." By this point, Roy was sinking lower and lower into his seat. The guilt was killing him, and Marth could tell. He lightly shook the younger's shoulder and smiled.

 "It's alright, Roy, I told you. So for my sake, don't grieve over it any longer, okay?"

 "But-"

 "Roy. What has been done is done. I know you didn't mean it."

 "..." Pit and Ike both glanced back and forth from Marth and Roy. Ike was starting to get suspicious, because it was clear that Marth was not telling him something.

 "Marth, what are you two talking about?" Marth shifted about in his seat, eyes looking everywhere but at Ike.

 "Nothing," Marth replied a little too quickly, his face pale. Ike frowned. _Is Marth hiding something from me?_ Ike hated it when Marth lied to him or brushed him away like this, especially now that they were back together. Surely Marth wouldn't lie to him right when they got together again, would he?

 Even with all the looks Ike was giving him, Marth ignored him and looked down at the table instead. It was obvious that he was hiding something, but he didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone else. Ike knew that his questions would have to wait, so he kept silent. He just needed to wait a little while longer, but he feared that what Marth was keeping from him was something that he did not want to hear. 

* * *

 

 After the painfully long, silent breakfast was over and Marth and Ike had gotten back to their rooms, Ike figured it was time to ask. He motioned for the younger to come closer, who gave him a tilt of the head as he finished locking the door. His expression darkened as he read Ike's emotions.

"Is something the matter, Ike?"

"Are you hiding something from me?" There it was again. The same tense atmosphere from earlier was back, and Marth was suddenly having difficulty choosing the right words to say. He leaned onto one foot and stared back at Ike, whose expression was unwavering. _Should I tell him the truth...? No, that would mean putting Roy in danger. I can't do that..._

"It's nothing," Marth lied. He was confident in the way he said his answer, but he sincerely hoped that Ike wouldn't be able to detect the slight panic in his voice. If he found out, if he knew what Roy did to him...Marth shuddered at the thought.

"Marth if you're lying to me right now, you _will_ regret it. This is your last chance to tell the truth."

"I have told you before, I am not lying to you."

"...Alright. Then I believe you." Marth felt guilt start to well up in his chest. _He really trusts me?_ Not able to bear it any longer, Marth reached out for Ike's hand as he turned around. Ike turned back to him, looking somewhat startled. The mercenary squeezed Marth's hand to give him the courage to speak, and with a deep breath, Marth finally spilled.

"I actually _do_ have something I am not telling you, but try to understand that there is a reason why I am not telling you." Ike's eyes narrowed, but he nodded for Marth to go on. So he was admitting to hiding something, but he wasn't telling him what...This must be something bigger than he imagined. Marth was looking off in the distance, lost in his indecisive thoughts. Ike motioned for him to sit down, and the two sat at the edge of the bed, with Ike still grasping Marth's hand.

"You can tell me anything," Ike assured him.

"You say that, but if I actually _did_ tell you, you would hate both me _and_ him."

"...'Him?' Who is this 'him?' ...Wait. You're not telling me you actually...?" Ike let go of Marth's hand and glared into the other's depressed, gloomy stare. If it really was what Ike was thinking, he honestly wouldn't know what he'd do. He hoped it was just a ridiculous, ludicrous idea-He knew for a fact that Marth wasn't one to cheat. But just to make sure, he needed to know the truth.

"Marth, answer me with complete honesty here. Did you cheat?" Marth's face paled even further. He ran his hands back and forth across his pants as he felt cold sweat run down his back. It felt like forever until he could finally get a word out.

"N-Not intentionally..." It was like a bomb had been dropped just then. Marth's face couldn't be more pale from fear, and he stopped moving his hands back and forth. They curled into small fists, shaking from what might happen next. The prince could feel his heartbeat pounding against his ribcage.

"I-I'm sorr...s-sorry...I didn't...I tried to stop...I...I'm sorry..." Marth could barely get those words out, and when he did, they came out shakily. He didn't dare look Ike in the eyes, but he didn't have to know that he was furious. Ike tugged on Marth's scarf and caused him to fall towards him, hands grasping the scarf, desperately trying to free himself. His gentle, azure eyes were filled with alarm as he looked at Ike, whose hands were still tightly grasping his scarf. He could feel the scarf constricting his neck, rendering his ability to speak useless. _Oh gods, Ike, you're choking me...!_

"Alright, Marth, tell me exactly what the hell you're talking about-" Ike's eyes widened when he realized that the noble couldn't breath. He cursed and undid his scarf, causing Marth to fall forward into Ike's lap, gasping for air. Ike let out a sigh and gently ran his fingers through Marth's hair.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry, Marth..." Ike stopped moving his hand once he noticed something unusual on Marth's neck. He grabbed the younger's shoulders and slowly propped him upright, and that's when he saw the bite marks. Marth's neck was covered in purple and blue bruises, and deep puncture wounds of what appeared to be teeth marks covered his skin. Ike was shocked to see these things covering his neck, and he now realized why he had been wearing the scarf.

"Marth..." Ike started, his voice more quiet than usual. "What are these?" Marth responded with a silent, depressed stare. Ike took a deep breath and tried again.

"Marth. What are these?"

"...Bite marks," Marth finally answered, his voice a whisper.

"Yeah, I noticed. But what I meant was, who did this to you, when did they do this, and why? Don't lie to me."

"U-Um..."

"Marth."

"It happened last night after you left with that girl, and he did this to me. But not much happened, I swear! He just went insane, he did not mean for this to happen, he-" A palm covered Marth's mouth, preventing him from finishing his sentence.

"Who is 'he'?" Ike asked while letting his hand fall from Marth's mouth. The prince clearly did not want to tell him, but he had a feeling he knew who it was anyway. But just to make sure, he wanted to hear that dreaded name from him first. Marth's mouth just barely moved when he said the name, and if Ike had leaned just a bit farther back he wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"Roy..." That was it. The final straw. Ike knew that red-haired fool would one day cause his lover pain. He stood up calmly, eyes on the door. He felt a hand tugging on his arm, begging him not to leave, but his mind was set. That bastard was going to pay for what he did, and Ike was going to make sure of it.

"Ike, NO!" Marth's grip on his arm tightened, but he felt himself fall to the floor as Ike threw him to the side and ran off. He groaned and got up, annoyed at Ike for throwing him down like that, but even more worried for Roy as he watched the mercenary charge for the room he was in. 

* * *

 

 "Checkmate!" Roy called as he knocked out one of Pit's pawns.

 "Hey! Are you even allowed to move like that?" Pit asked. Roy shrugged in response.

 "Dunno. I've never played before. You?"

 "Yeah, same." Right then, both heads turned as the door swung open with enough force to knock over a few chess pieces. Roy didn't have much time to react as he was lifted in the air by his shirt collar. He struggled in the air, kicking the older violently without even the success of the making him flinch.

 "What the hell, man?!" Roy yelled. Ike's grip tightened, and Roy froze at the frightening sight. Ike's eyes were burning with rage, and he looked ready to kill. He grit his teeth and glowered at the other smasher, while Pit sat motionless in the background, too terrified to speak.

 "What did you do to him?" Ike's voice was menacing.

 "Wh-What are you talking about?"

 "Don't fuck with me, Roy. I know you hurt him, and I want to know every detail of it." Roy's face paled. _Uh-oh, he found out? Oh, crap..._ Roy yelped when the older shook him violently.

 "Talk!!"

 "It was an accident, I swear!! I couldn't think straight, and it was killing me to see you two together!" Ike shook him again, and he was mustering all his willpower to not beat the shit of the other.

 "Tell me what happened or I'll kill you," Ike threatened. Roy gulped, his mind so filled with panic it was hard for him to think. _There's no way I can take this guy on without a weapon, so I'd best tell the truth._

"C-Can you put me down first?" Roy hated showing any weakness to this guy, but he had a bad feeling that when he said he was going to kill him he meant it. Ike lowered the noble to the ground, who was still shaking. Roy took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but it didn't help that Ike was crossing his arms and continuing to glare at him.

 "Okay, okay, I'll tell you," Roy said at last. He turned to Pit, who was still dumbstruck. "I think it's best if you hear this as well." Pit nodded and moved to sit at the very front of the bed. Roy looked at Pit's curious expression, then at Ike's murderous death glare. He knew that he had to tell the truth, and that there was no backing out now. Right as he was about to speak, a certain, all-too familiar figure made his way into the scene. Roy's heart skipped a beat when he saw the graceful figure, his worry-filled eyes spotting him first. He could feel like he was silently asking, _Are you all right?_

"Marth," Ike called, sounding slightly annoyed. "What are you doing here? Go back to our room, I'll handle things here."

 "And by handle, do you mean kill? I am not allowing you to kill him, Ike." The prince firmly stood his ground, eyes much more focused and confident than earlier. It was amazing how quickly his composure had changed, but Marth was still visibly shaking.

 "I can tell you what happened," Marth continued. "Now come, let us head back to our room." Ike shook his head and pointed at Roy.

 "I want to hear it from him, the attacker himself. Tell us exactly what happened, and just maybe I won't kill you." Marth shot Roy another worried look, but Roy gave him a weak smile, hoping to assure him that everything will be all right.

 "Okay, I'll tell you," Roy said, seriously meaning it this time. Marth deserved the right for them to know the horrible things he did and had wanted to do to him. With a shaky breath, Roy told the group exactly what happened, from beginning to end. 

* * *

 

 Ike and Pit were both shocked to hear what Roy had to say. Even after he had finished telling everyone, no one said a word. Roy wouldn't look at Marth, whose expression easily showed that he felt miserable having been retold these memories. It was over, Roy knew; Ike was going to get him. He was annoyed that Ike was the one taking revenge and not Marth, since Marth was the one he hurt. It wasn't fair that the prince forgave him so easily, but now that he was reminded of that event, maybe he really _did_ hate him after all.

"I'm sorry..." Roy said aloud. He looked at Marth when he said this. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I really am. I just missed you so much..." This time he turned his head to Pit, who hadn't spoken since Ike stormed in.

"And I'm sorry I lied to you." Pit shook his head in disbelief, having difficulty wrapping his head around all this. He had no idea that Roy would go so far, and now he was having contradictory feelings about whether he should trust him again or not. Lastly, he faced Ike, whose hands were balled up in fists. Roy closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. He knew that this wasn't going to end well, but maybe if he got one quick, powerful blow to the head, he would get knocked out and not have to feel the pain for long. A whimper escaped his mouth when he felt the stinging pain of his hair being tugged at, forcing open his eyes. Ike's glare looked deadly.

"Why did you do it?" he demanded.

"Because I missed him..." Ike's grip tightened, and he readied his fist.

"So you still love him?"

"Yes..."

"Then why did you break up with him?"

"Because he loved you instead..." Ike's grip loosened, and he thought Roy's looked watery for a second. That was probably just because Ike had tugged at his hair so forcefully, but now he was starting to wonder that it was for a different reason.

"If it makes you happy," Roy started, "When I told Marth I loved him, he flat out rejected me."

"...It helps a little."

"..."

"But don't you dare lay another finger on him again, you got that? I'm letting you off easy this time, 'cuz Marth's watching." Roy nodded, grateful that Ike was not going to beat him senseless.

"And, uh," Ike continued, lowering his voice to a whisper so that the other two don't hear. "I had no idea he was still in love in with me. That must've hurt." Roy gave him a melancholy nod.

"...Yeah. It did, a lot. But now that you know how much he cares for you, don't ever hurt him, you got that? Especially not like how I did. You better take good care of him, and always pay attention to him. Spoil him all the time, make his happiness your top priority. He deserves it." Roy was surprised when he felt a hand pat him on the head. He was even more surprised to see Ike smiling.

"I will. Thanks, Roy."

In the background, Marth and Pit looked at each other, both equally confused. They must have been thinking the same thing: Were they actually getting along for once? Pit moved next to Marth and leaned in.

"What are they saying?" Pit whispered.

"No idea. I cannot hear them from here. Regardless, for once they are not fighting. I'm glad..." Marth smiled, relieved that the two of them were not out to kill each other. That peace didn't last long, however, because the two still went back to glaring just a second after. Marth's smile turned into a frown. _Well, so much for that thought..._

Ike returned to Marth's side without even delivering a single blow to Roy. Marth felt a sense of relief, but also a bit disappointed. He immediately felt guilty thinking that, since he had promised Roy to go back to being friends again. _Why would I want my friend to get hurt? Because he hurt me? How immature of me..._

"Hey, Marth, what's wrong?" Ike asked, reading his mind. Marth shook his head to assure him that he was alright, but he still felt a little annoyed at himself for wanting Roy to get beat up. He was so lost in his thoughts that it took him a few seconds to feel the warm hand lightly clenching his own. His face turned a slight pink, and he looked at Ike, who had his face turned the other way. Ike gently tugged the prince's arm in the direction of the door, as if signaling that he wanted to leave.

"Uh, hey, Marth...We should get going, and the day is just starting, so..." Marth stared at him blankly. Ike tugged on his arm again, this time a bit more roughly. He didn't want to look the prince in the eyes-Those innocent, azure eyes of his always catch him off guard and make him at a loss for words.

"Your hand is clenching mine really tightly," Marth said with a wince. He felt the other's grip loosen up, but he was confused as to why it was so tight in the first place. Ike was being especially nervous around him today, which was rather unusual.

"Sorry," Ike mumbled. Marth felt even more confused now. He stared intently at Ike, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out the reason why he was acting so strange all of a sudden. It was rare to hear him apologize.

"So we should get going," Ike announced, a little louder than he had hoped. He noticed Pit and Roy starting to grin, evidently holding back their laughter. Even when he glared at the two, they still had grins on their faces as they looked away. Everyone knew what he was hinting at except Marth, the one person he was trying to whisk away.

"There's lots of time left," Ike started, trying to drop a few more hints. He felt awkward saying what he wanted out loud, especially with his rival in the same room. "You know, the sun's out...It's nice and sunny outside...We should go outside..." He tugged on Marth's arm again, hoping that he would get the message already.

"Why the rush? You seem awfully anxious to go outside today, Ike," Marth replied calmly. Ike sighed. _Damn, this guy seriously isn't helping me out here._

"The beach," he muttered quietly, hoping the two snickering idiots wouldn't hear. "You, uh, wanna go take a walk there or something?" Marth blinked in surprise, finally starting to understand what he was getting at. But just to make sure he didn't jump to any conclusions, he had to clarify.

"Are you asking me out for a date?" Pit and Roy burst out laughing, receiving both a confused and pained expression from Marth, since Ike's hand was squeezing the blood of out Marth's. Ike noticed and loosened his grip once again, this time earning a light whack on the arm. He expected the noble to be annoyed at him, but he was surprised to see him smiling.

"Why did you not tell me outright? A date _is_ what you were aiming for, correct?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't tell you 'cuz I thought it was obvious. Those two idiots got it." Ike pointed at Pit and Roy with his free hand, who were still laughing their heads off. He glowered at them, but it was pointless. This time he was the one who felt the tugging on his arm, and he turned his attention back to Marth, who was one step closer to the door.

"As you said, the day is just beginning," Marth started, his eyes set on the mercenary. "But that doesn't mean it will wait for us. So with that in mind, shall we head off?" Ike nodded eagerly. He would do anything to get Roy out of sight. Even though he did feel _slightly_ bad for him, he was still enraged at him for hurting Marth. He honestly _did_ still want to beat him up, although he knew that would only make things worse for him and Marth. He couldn't care less about what Roy thought, but since his relationship with Marth was just barely being held together, any wrong move would mess things up for good. A second chance is not something he took for granted, and he wanted to prove that he was not going to make any more foolish decisions.

"Well, it was a pleasure seeing you two," Marth said, waving to Pit and Roy while he was being dragged out the door. "Take care."

"See you, Marth!" Pit exclaimed, waving both his arms in the air. Roy waved too, a smile on his face to conceal his angry thoughts. He was still annoyed at Ike, and especially now that he knew that they were going on a date to the _beach_ , the exact place where he had taken Marth to forget about the jerk. He was secretly hoping that the prince would be reminded of that day so that he could also remember the reason he and Ike broke up in the first place.

"Roy, you don't look so good," Pit whispered, leaning closer to him. That snapped Roy out of his thoughts and he shook his head.

"...It's nothing, forget it," Roy whispered back, the both of them still waving their arms.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, sorta...Never mind, I'll talk to you later."

Marth stared at the two of them, still waving their arms off as they appeared to be talking to each other quietly. He wondered what they could be discussing so secretly. Ike, on the other hand, was waiting impatiently with one foot out the door.

"You ready to leave yet?" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed. He didn't like that Marth was lingering here for so long, especially with his ex-boyfriend so close by.

"...Do you think they're going to be okay, waving their arms so vigorously like that?" Marth asked, his eyes riveted on the quick motion of their arms, especially Pit's. He turned to Ike, who was staring at him like he had lost his marbles. Marth shook his head, clearing his mind of his weird thoughts. Hanging around Roy and Pit for some time makes him think about the strangest things sometimes.

"What I meant was," Marth started, finally getting to his real question. "Are you not going to say goodbye?"

"...Fine," Ike grumbled, eager to do anything to get out of here already. "Bye, Pit." Pit turned away from Roy and grinned at the mercenary, waving his hands even more frantically than before. Ike shot Roy a look of warning before heading out the door, taking Marth with him, still hand-in-hand.

"Byyyyyye," Pit called just in time before Ike shut the door. He fell back on the floor, his tired arms outstretched. He was kind of jealous that they were going to the beach-It seemed like it had been a while since they last took a trip there, and there has yet to be a good one. The first time it was bad for him, since he got sunburned, and the second time was even worse because of the huge fight Marth and Roy got into. Even if their previous trips there had not gone well, he was still tempted to tag along. Of course, he knew that not only would he be interfering on their date, but he would be ditching Roy, too. And now that he knows what he did while they weren't together, he wasn't so comfortable leaving the noble's side. He had no idea what was going on in that guy's head, but from all the glares he was giving Ike, he could assume that they weren't exactly pleasant.

"So," Pit started, sitting up and crossing his legs on the gray carpet. "You got something you want to talk about?"

"What? Oh, yeah." Roy was preoccupied with staring at the ground, probably lost in thought again. He appeared like he was suddenly fascinated in the carpet, because his eyes were glued to it as he poked at it with his index finger.

"C'mon, Roy, you can trust me! I'm an angel, remember?"

"Oh yeah, huh. So wait, does that mean you're actually dead?"

"Roy, stop changing the subject."

"Alright, fine..." Roy mumbled, though he was still curious as to whether he was right or not. He stopped poking the floor and was silent for a few seconds before finally opening up his mouth to speak.

"Hey, um, I know this is kind of a weird question, but do you think they've...?" Pit tilted his head and made a motion with his hand, waiting for Roy to finish. Roy hesitated, but then he shook his head. _Ugh, what am I thinking, asking this of an angel? That's just messed up...Besides, he was in bed all day, so it's not like he would know._

"Never mind," Roy said hastily. "Ugh, you know, I really just can't stand the thought of those two being together again. I know it might sound childish and all, but I'm still worried that Ike might be using Marth just like he was last time. And even if he isn't right now, what if he will later? I'm just worried, that's all..."

"And you're worried because you still love him, right?"

"Yeah..." They stayed silent for a little while, and Roy went back to his fascination with the carpet. Pit placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but he knew that this kind of thing was going to take him a while to recover from.

"Aw, come on, Roy! I'm sure there's someone else out there who's even better for you than he was."

"Doubt it..."

"Hey, no being pessimistic here! I'm the optimist of this group, remember? So I'm gonna stretch a smile onto that face of yours even if I have to force it." Roy showed him a weak smile, and Pit burst out grinning.

"See? It worked! My magical awesomeness to the rescue~"

"Yeah, yeah," Roy said, a chuckle escaping him. "You win, point for Pit, blah, blah."

"Hey, it's not just 'blah blah' for me. I call this an accomplishment! Achievement unlocked. Yeah, something more along those lines. I mean, ever since you and Marth separated, it's been nearly impossible to see you looking anything other than gloomy and depressed. I mean, what's it gotta take to make a friend smile over here?"

"Sorry..."

"Aw, don't apologize! I know it's been tough for you lately, and I get it. I just hope that you know that there are other people who can help, and Marth isn't the only one who could cheer you up. Like me, for example. We're bros, right? C'mon, let's see more smiles on that face."

"...Thanks for trying to help me out, Pit," Roy said, a bigger smile on his face now. He didn't know Pit cared that much, and it made him feel really happy to know that he could trust him with his problems. "But I'm still annoyed that Marth is going with _that guy_ to the very place _I_ took him after they broke up. You remember, right?"

"Yeah. Hard to forget, I got sunburned and you ditched me and Marth when we went to get lotion," Pit said, no longer smiling. Roy rubbed the back of his head and showed him an awkward grin.

"Er...Sorry about that..."

"Whatever, that's in the past. Anyways, yeah I remember that's the day you two got together, right? Marth told me. Ouch, that must be kinda rough for Ike if he finds out that Marth got over him fast enough to go out with you the second you two meet up." Roy let this thought sink in, and his shoulders slumped when he realized what he was saying. _Oh yeah, that's right...He agreed to go out with me even after he had just been through a break up the day before. Then just the next day, we had sex..._

Roy suddenly felt horribly guilty-But for who? He hated Ike, but if he was Ike and he were to find out that Marth had sex with another guy right after they had just broken up, he would be devastated. If Ike knew...

"Roy, are you alright? You look kind of pale." Roy looked up to see Pit's large eyes staring back at him, his face showing a hint of concern. That's right, he doesn't know...

"Oh, um, i-it's nothing..."

"Roy?"

"..."

"You're not going to try and mess up their date, are you?!"

"Huh?! W-Well, I guess not...?" Pit glared at the noble, a rare and unusual expression for Pit. The angel was almost always smiling, and it saddened Roy to see him make that face.

"Alright, alright, I won't," Roy quickly added, shaking his head vigorously. _At least, not this time._

Now it was Roy's turn to lean back against the ground, letting out a sigh as he lifted one arm over his eyes. He didn't want to be the bad guy or anything, he just really liked Marth and could not take his mind off him. He wanted him back, no matter what the cost. At least for a little longer, he wanted to hold him again, he wanted to be close to him like yesterday. ...But that was the exact day he hurt him the most. He didn't want to have to do that again, but if he could at least have one more day with him...

Roy cried out when he felt a rough kick in his side. He was surprised that Pit would do such a thing, and when he removed his arm from his eyes, he frowned at the disgusted face Pit was making at him.

"Hey! I know you're scheming something, but you have to stop it, Roy! You're going insane, this isn't like you at all!"

"Is it such a crime to love someone?"

"If you hurt the person you love, yeah."

"..."

"Don't do it, okay, Roy?"

"Alright, sorry..." Roy turned his head away from the angel, feeling shame come washing over him again. Why was it that his mind always jumped back and forth like this? He didn't want to hurt the prince, but he would if it were for his own pleasure...Nothing made sense anymore.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Pit said, the usual cheerfulness back in his voice. He rocked back and forth, gazing out in the distance like he was lost in thought. Roy was glad to see the carefree grin back on his face.

"How about we take a break from all this, you know, like we go grab an ice cream or something?" Roy immediately noticed what he was doing. He was doing the same thing he had done with Marth; He had tried to take his mind off Ike after they broke up by going to the beach. And now Pit was doing the same thing with him to take his mind off Marth. Just the thought made Roy smile.

"Ice cream, huh? Sounds kind of like a date."

"H-Huh?! No, I meant it just as friends, you know? Like bros!" Pit's face turned red, making Roy grin even more. He ruffled the smasher's hair and laughed.

"I was just joking, of course! C'mon, you know me! What, you thought I was serious?"

"HA HA, no..."

"What's with the sudden change in volume, Pit?" Pit shifted uncomfortably and stared at the ground.

"Well, it's just, I've never had a boyfriend before, so while you take these things for granted, I've never actually been on an actual date or anything, and, um...Uhhh, you know what! Yeah, ice cream, let's go!" Pit abruptly jumped up, avoiding Roy's eyes. Roy grabbed the angel's arm and tugged him towards him, making him fall to the ground with an 'off.' He was right next to him now, so Roy leaned over and ruffled the other's hair.

"Awww, how cute, Pit wants a boyfriend~"

"H-Hey!!"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. I'm sure you'll find someone sometime, you just gotta be patient, that's all. Anyways, let's go get some ice cream." The two headed off, Roy's mind finally taken off of Marth for once.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there, Roy!


	32. Ice Cream and the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what guys I'M BACK. I bet you guys thought I was done writing, didn't you? Well guess what *BAM* here’s a new chapter for you. And yeah I’ve been taking forever, I know, I’m sorry. I lost the motivation to write for some time, so basically I would write one sentence each week and call it a day. Yeah I’m really running out of good ideas to use. I never really plan things when I’m writing, it’s just whatever happens happens. And wow 1,000 views? ;A; Ohmaigurd the feels thank you guys so much for being super awesome to read the crap that I write. *hands over cookie*
> 
> So yeah this chapter is rather uneventful (gomen) and well I still have no clue for what to write in my later chapters so I’m going to have to figure something out. But yes as for this chapter, prepare for much awkwardness and many a hugs. As a final note, IT’S SUMMER WOO-HOOOOOOO now you may proceed with reading.

**~~Ike and Marth~~**

"What's this?" Marth asked, holding up a rather short, cobalt blue bikini. He was already suspicious when Ike mentioned that he had a swimsuit for him, but this...He felt like he had to remind Ike every now and then that he's a guy.

"You like it?" Ike asked, staring intently at the swimsuit. He wasn't a big fan of picking out clothes, so he was pretty clueless when it came to fashion. But when he pictured Marth in that nicely revealing swimsuit, he knew he had to get it on him. Of course, he knew convincing him wouldn't be so easy.

"...Surely you jest," Marth responded, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Just try it on."

"Not a chance."

"C'mon, what is there to lose?"

"My sense of dignity, for one." Marth threw the bikini back on the bed and walked over to the dresser to see if he put his swim trunks in there. He rummaged through all the clothes that were neatly aligned one on top of the other, then at last pulled out what he was looking for from the very bottom. Ike frowned at the unappealing, unsatisfying blue swim trunks.

"Well that's boring," Ike grumbled. Marth sighed and turned around to face the other. He pointed at the bikini as if it repulsed him.

"That's for _women,_ Ike. I am male. I'm quite certain that we would get kicked out if I wore that."

"Actually, I think it's more likely that we would get kicked out if you wore the trunks. At least with the one I picked out, we would avoid any awkward moments where we would have to cover up your chest." _And if you wore the bikini, I could see your nice body,_ Ike thought. He gazed at the prince, the image of him in the revealing swimsuit filling his mind.

  
"Hey!!" Marth complained. "Now why would people think I'm a girl?"

"...Do you really want to go down that road?" Marth stayed silent. He bit his lip, staring decisively between the two swimsuits. He felt shameless going in the one Ike gave him, but one part of his brain was curious as to what he would look like in the bikini. His face turned red at the thought. It was too short-Too revealing. There was no way he was going to get away with wearing a women's swimsuit.

As if he knew what Marth was thinking, Ike opened one of the doors to the dresser and pulled out a similar-colored skirt and tossed it to Marth.

"It came with a skirt, too, if that helps," Ike said, sounding a bit disappointed. Even if it wasn't exactly what he wanted, it was still better than if he wore those boring swim trunks. Marth seemed to be giving the swimsuit some more thought now that he had the option of wearing a skirt. Ike watched carefully, seeing Marth lift up one swimsuit to examine it, then lift up the other. His eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought, and he was thinking far more than he should be.

"How about," Ike started. "You try on the bikini, with or without the skirt, it's your call. If you don't like it, then you don't have to wear it." Marth nodded and headed off into the bathroom to change. Ike had half-hoped that Marth would change in front of him, but of course he knew that wasn't likely. Knowing how modest the prince is, he always makes sure to change in complete privacy. _Well, it's not like I haven't seen him naked before..._

It seemed like forever until he finally came out of that bathroom. Ike was leaning against the wall, having difficulty keeping his eyes open. He's been in there for over a half hour-Seriously, does it really take that long to change?!

Ike looked up the second he heard the door open, only to see the prince still wearing his normal clothes. He wasn't holding the swimsuit, either, so Ike assumed that he had left it in the bathroom.

  
"Alright, if you're not gonna wear it, at least bring it out here so I can return it," Ike said, sounding a little annoyed. All this waiting for nothing...

"That would be a little difficult to do, for I am wearing it right now." Ike noticed Marth's face turn slightly red, and he smirked in his victory. So his plan had worked...Now all he needed to do was get him to take off his normal clothes. Of course, that could wait for once they were at the beach.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Ike motioned at the prince with a wave of his hand, and he silently followed the other out the door.

* * *

 

**~~Pit and** **Roy** **~~**

"Are you _sure_ they sell ice cream here?" Pit asked, gazing at the many shops and stores around him. Roy mentioned that he spotted an ice cream cart somewhere around the corner, so they had been walking around in the street hoping to find it. So far they had been searching for a good forty minutes, and still no luck. And now Pit _really_ wanted an ice cream, because it felt he was melting from the heat. He could literally see the heat waves in the air, and he wanted nothing more than to escape this unbearable weather.

"They should, I swear I spotted an ice cream cart around here somewhere!" Roy exclaimed, looking just as exhausted and worn out from the heat as much as Pit.

"But Roooooy! We've been circling this place for eons already, and not a single sign of any ice cream! Let's just take some shelter somewhere, I'm starting to feel delusional..." Pit took a wary glance at Roy, who was also dragging himself along rather slowly. The image in front of him started to blur, and soon all he saw was a cherry-flavored ice cream on a cone in front of him. Pit drooled at the deliciously sweet and cold dessert in front of him. The ice cream seemed to be saying something, but Pit ignored it.

Roy stared at the blank-faced Pit in front of him. He was starting to grow a little worried; The angel kept staring at him with that creepy, distracted stare. No matter how many times he called his name, he didn't respond. They had stopped for a second, but even when Roy waved his hand in front of the other's face, he still didn't respond.

"Helloooo, Pit? Dude, you're starting to scare me a little here..."

"Ice creaaaaam," Pit said, staring straight at Roy with those large, blue eyes. Roy was beginning to feel a bit nervous, so he took a step back from the angel. Wrong move.

Pit lunged at him the second after, tackling him to the ground. Roy landed to the ground with an "Oof," the heat-crazed angel holding him down.

"Ow! What the heck, Pit?!" He groaned and opened his eyes to a frightening sight. Pit continued staring blankly at him, licking his lips. His whole body was on top of him, and Roy's struggles to shake the other off him yielded no results. He continued trying to shake him off regardless, grumbling complaints in the process.

"Get-off-me-Pit-" He immediately shut up and blushed when he felt a tongue being slowly across his neck. His struggles stopped, too shocked to know how to react. He let the other continue licking him, his face heating up more every second. The angel proceeded to lick his cheek instead, and that was enough for Roy.

"Pit!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The sudden loudness in Roy's voice startled Pit, snapping him to his senses. He stopped licking and stared blankly at Roy, who was still madly blushing. They stared at each other for a few seconds in pure awkwardness, with Roy still in shock, and Pit slowly processing what was going on. Finally the reality hit him, and his whole face instantly grew crimson.

"I didn't-! This wasn't-! AHHHH!!!" Pit flung himself backwards, flapping his wings for more distance. His eyes burned into Roy's, suddenly speechless. Knowing that someone had to break the silence, Roy cleared his throat. His cheeks were still flushed.

"U-Um, yeah, so, what the hell was that?" Roy asked calmly, though his mind was still racing. _Whoa, that was weird! Man, we really need to get out of this heat..._

"Uhhh...A bonding moment?" Roy smacked his forehead with his palm and got up from the dirty sidewalk. Thankfully there weren't that many people around, but the few who passed by them gave them a couple weird looks before moving on. Ignoring their stares, Roy walked over to Pit, who was still on the floor. He had difficulty walking because his legs were shaking from earlier. His heart was beating like a drum, and even though it was a really weird thing his friend did, he couldn't help but feel a little creeped out. But not by the fact that it was just plain weird, but by the fact that a part of him _enjoyed_ what the other was doing. Just thinking about that made Roy's face heat up once more. Blushing, he looked at the ground when he reached his hand out to the angel.

He felt his face grow even hotter when the other's warm hands slipped into his. _Damnit, what is wrong with me? This is Pit we're talking about! We're friends, nothing else! Am I feeling this way because I miss Marth...?_

"Roy, are you okay? Your face is all red." Pit's innocent, oblivious nature was making Roy feel guilty about his own thoughts. He continued staring into the other smasher's eyes, still holding his hand. He furrowed his eyebrows and continued observing him, deep in thought. _Man, he's so friggin' innocent that it's not fair...I bet he's only thinking about ice cream right now and already forgot that this happened._

"Um, Roy? You're scaring me." Roy snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he was still staring down Pit while awkwardly holding his hand like he was stuck in a perpetual hand-shake. He quickly dropped his hand and looked back down at the ground.

"Are you always this innocent?" Roy mumbled. He didn't expect Pit to hear, and he cocked his head to the side.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You do realize how awkward that was, right?"

"Er...Yeah?"

"You don't, do you? ...Never mind, let's just get going. I want that ice cream, man." Roy turned around abruptly, thinking that the best thing to do was to just forget this happened. Still, he didn't like the thought of having to watch what he said since he was hanging out with an angel.

The two continued walking along the sidewalk in silence, hoping that an ice cream shop would pop out of nowhere to end the quietude. Roy started feeling a bit nervous, and his pace was gradually quickening without him noticing. He stopped for a second to check his surroundings without knowing that Pit was following close behind.

"Ack! S-Sorry!" Pit bumped into the other slightly, pushing him forward a step. Roy instinctively turned his gaze to Pit. He opened his mouth to speak, wanting to tell him that it was alright, but the angel continued talking.

"Sorry for licking you," he stated bluntly. Roy's face turned red again, but this time he kept eye contact. _Geez, this guy...How am I supposed to respond to that?! 'Hey it's alright it didn't feel so bad after a while. How about we do that again sometime?' Good one, Roy. Not creepy at all._

"Er...Nah, man, it's fine. Just the 'heat of the moment,' ha ha...See what I did there?" Roy gave him an awkward thumbs up and attempted a wink. Pit just stared at him.

"Dude, no."

"Yeah that was horrible, sorry."

"Anyways, about your earlier question..." Pit started walking again, this time slowly so that they could talk. He kept his gaze on the ground, but he could still feel Roy's eyes staring straight at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well..." Pit started. "I may surprise you."

"Huh? Uh, what are you talking about?"

"You asked if I'm really that innocent, right?" Roy paused for a second, surprised that he would bring that up.

"Oh yeah," Roy muttered. He stared back at Pit and waited for what he had to say.

"Well I'm not as perverted as you or anything-"

"Gee, thanks."

"-but that doesn't mean my mind is completely pure or anything. I'm not one of those fabled "innocent" and "perfect" angels. My job as an angel is to defend both Skyworld and the human world when Lady Palutena needs my help. To fend off the Underworld army, to fight off enemies. Not be some perfect role model who decides what is right and wrong. Anyways, what I mean to say is...I'm not that innocent."

At the worst time, the really old Britney Spears song came into Roy's head. It got stuck in his head and he had to narrow his eyebrows in deep concentration as he thought about what he was going to say. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he thought, the song kept playing even louder. _Crud, what bad timing! What were we talking about again? And how do I even know that song..._

"Um...Roy?" Pit waved a hand in front of the noble's troubled face. He blinked a couple of times before giving him a double thumbs up.

"Cool story, bro."

"Roy!!!" Pit lightly punched the other on the arm, but Roy only laughed. He showed Pit a playful grin, while the angel returned it with a pout. Roy ruffled Pit's hair before pushing down his head by a foot.

"Hey!!!" Pit grumbled from below.

"Let's go, my perverted little angel," Roy said with a grin.

"I told you, I'm not perverted!!!" Pit shouted in protest, jogging after the already moving Roy.

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not!"

"I believe you."

"Huh? You do?" Pit stopped in his tracks and smiled, but that smile didn't last for long when he saw the other biting his lip to keep from laughing. He groaned, and Roy burst out laughing. The endless teasing went on for a while as they soon forgot what they were looking for.

* * *

 

**~~Ike and Marth~~**

"I don't feel so comfortable in this..." Marth muttered, tugging at the end of the skirt nervously. He had already been dragged to the beach by a surprisingly eager Ike, and now the two were setting up towels on the sandy ground. Marth spent more time glancing around for people rather than helping out, however. He let out a sigh and went back to focusing his attention on setting up, hoping no one will look at him, or worse, recognize him. _How do I always get myself stuck in these situations...?_

"C'mon, quit being so nervous." Marth shot Ike a nasty look, but the older seemed unaffected by it. Ike threw the cooler down onto the corner of the towel. Marth wasn't the one who packed the food, so he hoped that Ike brought something other than just what he wanted to eat. Crouching down next to the cooler, Marth opened the cooler to reveal...

"Chicken. Of course," Marth said monotonously as he continued staring at the bucket of KFC in the cooler.

"Yeah," Ike replied. "And you can't have any."

"I don't want any."

"Good." Marth sighed again and continued rummaging through the cooler. His back felt considerably cooler all of a sudden, and he stopped looking around to turn to the large shadow looming over him.

"What is it, Ike?" Marth asked calmly, masking his annoyance. Ignoring his question, Ike leaned over the other, unintentionally making him fall backwards. Marth blushed when he saw Ike's chest come up to his face. He just realized that Ike still hadn't taken off his shirt yet, and he felt a bit disappointed that it wasn't off right now. He was tempted to slip his hands under it, to feel his bare skin, to rub his hands all over his muscles...

Marth's face immediately grew hot at the shameless thoughts running through his head. While Ike was searching through the cooler, he leaned in even closer, and Marth had to turn his head to keep from thinking any more weird thoughts. His face was still flushed when the mercenary leaned back. Marth carefully turned his head to face Ike, who had a faint smirk displayed on his lips. _Oh gods, please don't have noticed..._

"You're blushing." _Damnit._

"N-No I am not!"

"You're not a very good liar, Marth. What, would you have liked it more if I had my shirt off then?" Marth's face flushed again, and he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Ike let out a quick laugh and patted the noble's head.

"Alright, then how about this-" Ike put down whatever was in his hand and started to take off his shirt. Before Marth could say anything, Ike had begun to lean in again, this time on purpose. Reacting swiftly, the prince tried pushing his hands out to get Ike off him, but he didn't as much as budge. He wasn't even sure if he had felt it.

"Stop it! Get off!" Marth quickly rolled to his side and took a few steps back, away from Ike. He was met with a rather dissatisfied look from the other.

"Hey, you don't have to freak out. It's okay to play along," Ike stated, his face emotionless but his tone hinting that he was irritated. He patted the space next to him, gesturing for the noble to sit back down. "I won't do anything weird, I swear."

Still feeling a bit uneasy, Marth stared at the towel and eventually decided to sit back down. A couple seconds of silence passed as they listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Children could be heard laughing and playing in the water farther away, and the calls of seagulls came from around them. Feeling calmed by the gentle sounds of the water, Marth closed his eyes and relaxed as the next breeze swept in. Without knowing it, he leaned to his side and rested his head on Ike's shoulder.

Ike was surprised at first, but he didn't question it. Finally Marth was comfortable again with him...He didn't want to ruin it by saying anything. Looking at the noble's peaceful, innocent figure as he wore that cute, feminine outfit made it even more difficult for Ike to believe that there exists a man this beautiful. Ike carefully placed his arm around him, and Marth responded by snuggling closer to him. _How cute..._ Ike was about to slip his arm down to the prince's thigh, but he mentally slapped himself for thinking of that. _Shit, what am I thinking? Do I_ want _him to hate me again?_

Silently cursing to himself, Ike accidentally squeezed the noble really tightly in frustration with himself. Marth let out a silent whimper, and Ike immediately dropped his arm.

"Ah, shit, sorry. You alright?" Marth slowly opened up his eyes to see Ike peering down at him, an unusual expression on his face. He seemed almost...worried. Marth felt a warm feeling fill his stomach as he stared into the mercenary's sapphire-colored eyes. Their color was almost the same as his, but a bit darker. It reminded him of the ocean, filled with wonder and all sorts of hidden surprises...In short, his eyes were absolutely stunning.

"Your eyes are really pretty, did you know that?" Marth asked, completely still as he continued to gaze at the older. Ike was starting to feel a bit nervous; Marth wasn't usually like this. He seemed...different all of a sudden. The way he was staring into his eyes like that was making him seem to forget about his surroundings. All he could focus on was those calm, gentle eyes watching his every move.

"Uh...I never really paid it much mind, so not really..." Ike finally managed to say.

"That's a shame. Eyes are truly magnificent in appearance, and yours are no exception. I feel like I could stare into them all day..." Marth said rather quietly, a distant look on his face.

"Uhh..."

"You seem nervous, Ike. Something troubling you?" Marth's soft voice echoed in Ike's mind. _You seem nervous...Well no fuck! Getting so close to me like this...saying weird stuff like that...You're tormenting me here!! Damnit, if we weren't in a public place right now..._

"What are you thinking?" Marth was still speaking in that same, seductive tone. Ike felt his face start to heat up when Marth ran his slender hands slowly across the mercenary's bare chest. He thought his mind was going to snap when he heard the prince let out a soft sigh. Pushing his thoughts far from his mind, Ike knew he had to stop him before he could let the temptation get to him.

"Marth," Ike called, grabbing both his hands. The noble looked up at him with an innocent expression, his cheeks dyed a light pink color.

"Mm?"

"Stop it." Marth blinked a couple of times in surprise, and Ike couldn't believe he had said it himself. However, he knew it was not a good idea right now, as tempting as it was. Maybe it was the heat that was getting to him, but he didn't want the opportunity to go to waste. He was about to say something when Marth turned his head to the ground, his face red.

"I-I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me...It's just...It's been a while, and...Please just forget this ever happened, okay?" Ike chuckled and lifted up the other's chin to face him. That same innocent, bushing face was looking back at him, but this time he looked less distracted than he had earlier.

"It's okay. We can do that later tonight then," Ike spoke quietly, but his words stuck clearly in Marth's mind. His face grew even more crimson, and he wanted to say that he knew that Ike was joking, but he honestly couldn't tell with that face. Ike smirked at Marth's bewildered expression. _How sweet and pure...Looks like I win,_ _Roy_ _._

To prove that he was the victor, Ike placed his hands on either side of Marth's still-confused face and pulled him in close. Marth didn't resist, much to Ike's surprise, and accepted the kiss. Ike pulled back after only a few seconds. He knew that he had to be more cautious at this point of their relationship, especially after what they had gone through. Ike let his hands fall, but Marth caught them and pressed his hands together with his. He showed the older a sweet smile before leaning in to kiss him back. Ike didn't hesitate to move his hands down the younger's back until he was at the baseline of the skirt. Marth bent down to his knees, resting his legs on either side of Ike's lap as he continued kissing him. Ike decided to take things further a step and snuck his tongue in the other's mouth, earning him a sweet sound from the noble. Marth played along and wrestled with Ike's tongue, both trying to greedily taste every part of each other's mouth. Marth had his arms wrapped around Ike's neck, his torso slightly arched inward. He was already hot from the summer's endless heat, and the warmth of Ike's tongue and the closeness of their bodies was making Marth feel slightly dizzy. He pulled away for air, feeling his head spin from the heat.

"Hahh..." Marth sighed as he leaned forward to rest his head on Ike's chest. His chest was heaving, and Ike couldn't tell if that was because it was so hot out or because they had just kissed. Or both.

"You...uh...should probably get off me before someone sees," Ike warned. Marth stayed silent. When Ike tried to pry his arms off his neck, Marth let out what sounded like a muffled protest. After Marth slowly backed off him, Ike realized why he had been reluctant. A teasing smile crept up to his lips.

"You should have saved that for tonight," Ike joked. Marth's face turned beet red as he turned his body around in hopes that Ike would stop staring.

"U-Uhhh..." Marth started, looking in any direction but straight at Ike. "Wh-What are you doing, looking there?!" His voice turned from quiet to suddenly much louder.

"Well you're the one acting strangely so of course I’d be curious." Marth let out a whimper and stared at the ground in awkward silence as he waited for it to go away. He turned around, his face still blushing, when he felt a hand pat him on the head. He was expecting Ike to tease him, but he saw him smile instead.

"You're cute, Marth." Marth smiled and let out a light laugh. He threw his arms around Ike's neck once more and hugged him tightly. For some strange reason, he felt tears well up in the corner of his eyes. After everything that had happened, he was glad to finally be able to put his worries to rest. The Ike he knew and loved was back. Marth clung onto him like his life depended on it, not wanting to let go. He could feel Ike doing the same, and even though it was starting to hurt, he kept holding on.

"I missed you so much..."

* * *

 

**~~Pit and** **Roy** **~~**

"Dude, look." Roy tugged on Pit's arm while staring intently at the place before him. In between two other small buildings, this particular one's blaring neon sign couldn't be more noticeable. Moving past the crowd of people standing around outside, the two drifted into the store, their feet barely touching the ground.

"Hello," Roy said creepily to the store clerk, popping up out of nowhere. Pit, on the other hand, had his face pressed close to the glass, staring intently at the many flavors of ice cream displayed before him.

"Hi, would you like some ice cream? It's fifty cents per scoop." The ice cream clerk smiled at Roy, who gave him a blank stare that was starting to make him feel a little nervous.

"Hell yeah. Oh yes. Very. Much ice cream I need. Twenty scoops please." After that very insightful sentence, Roy wandered off to go gaze at the choices of ice cream. He elbowed Pit in the arm, whose face was still pressed against the glass.

"You know what flavors you're gonna get?" Roy asked. Pit took his face off the glass and stared at Roy for a few seconds before answering.

"All of them."

"Nice."

"Yeah. ...Unless there's eggplant flavor."

"Okay. Wait, what?" Pit faced up, staring directly at the worker. His face completely serious, he ordered all the flavors, making sure to tell the man to avoid eggplant flavor at all cost. The guy looked very confused, then looked to Roy hoping that he would clear things up a bit for his friend. It didn't help when Roy ordered everything just the same.

"Uhh, yeah...About that," The worker started, "I can't fit sixteen scoops of ice cream into one cone."

"Then we'll just have four cones each. Four scoops in each cone is possible, right? If that doesn't work then-" Roy was cut off as the very bewildered ice cream man put up both his hands to make him stop talking. He had worked here for over a year now, but this type of thing had never happened before. It was tempting to get that much profit out of these two, but he would feel like he had robbed them and didn't want that type of thing over his conscience. Glancing behind them to see that a line of angry and impatient costumers had already begun to form, he knew that he had to serve these two quickly before he got too many complaints.

"How about you guys just pick your favorites instead?" The worker suggested. Both Roy and Pit nodded and chose two flavors each. Satisfied with their new decision, the ice cream man handed them their ice creams and immediately moved on to the next customer.

Once they were back outside again, this time with ice cream, Roy and Pit took a few minutes of silence to devour their desserts. And by a few minutes, this meant a few seconds. The cone and ice cream had vanished from both boys’ hands, the only remnants of it ever existing in the first place being the crumbs on their faces. They both looked at each other simultaneously, and with a silent agreement were back inside the shop.

"Ah, it's you two again," the clerk stated monotonously.

"We're back," Roy said, keeping a straight face as he asked for more ice cream. Pit did the same, and soon the two were back out the door. It didn't take long until they were back.

"We're back," This time it Pit who spoke, keeping a serious expression with ice cream smeared all across his face. The same routine happened, and this time the boys came back with even more ice cream on their faces than usual. The clerk was starting to wonder whether these two were actually eating the ice cream or not. By the fifth time they returned, Pit had an ice cream cone covering his left eye.

"Hey," Pit said.

"Hey," The worker replied, not knowing what else to say. Without another word, he handed the two their requested flavors and off they went. Only a few seconds later they returned, and this time Pit had glasses drawn on him from watermelon flavored ice cream, and Roy had a unibrow drawn on his forehead with chocolate flavor.

"I'm smart," Pit said, pointing to the glasses. The worker merely stared at him for a good five seconds.

"Yeahhhhh, you guys need to go," he replied.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"Because you're starting to scare the other customers."

"But-"

"Get out." Both smashers hung their heads as they walked out the door, some of the ice cream on their faces starting to drip, making them look like those terrifying clowns from horror movies. Especially Pit, whose face was smeared with a bright reddish color.

"That was some good ice cream, though," Pit said, turning his head to face Roy with a rather mortifying appearance.

"AHH!!" Roy exclaimed, jumping back a step. "Yeah, let me just do a couple of fix ups with that creepy-looking face of yours." Using his index finger to mess around with the smeared ice cream, he changed the circles that used to be part of the glasses he had drawn into hearts instead. He brought his finger back and silently complimented himself for the work he did.

"There. Very manly."

"What did you draw?" Pit asked, a big grin on his face.

"Something lovely."

"Sweet."

"It is." Roy lifted his hand to Pit's head and started ruffling up his hair, making a frown appear on the other's face.

"Hey! What the heck?" Pit shot an annoyed look at Roy, who returned it with a grin.

"Ha ha, sorry. Your hair is just so fun to mess with, though. Marth gets _really_ mad if you mess with his hair, so I just love taking it out on you instead." Pit responded with a pout, but a scheming look soon crossed his face. Roy noticed, and his grin dropped. _Uh-oh._ The swordsman was off in a heartbeat, with a very determined angel following in hot pursuit.

"Come back heeeeeere!"

"You have to catch me first!" Roy was laughing really hard by now, and he turned his head to stick his tongue out at Pit. That determined face with those ridiculous looking glasses was just begging for him to tease him. It felt great to act all immature and carefree again. Marth usually got annoyed at him after some time, so being able to joke around like this was something he really missed.

Roy ran straight through a park ahead of him, dodging a dog and its owner along the way. He looked back for a second to see how close Pit was, and the angel seemed to be steadily falling behind.

"Ha ha, you'll never catch me now-" * **BAM** * All of Roy's movements were stopped by a large object he had not seen in front of him. He felt all his energy disappear upon impact, and with a groan he slumped to the floor. It didn't help when he felt another body fall on top of him.

"Gotcha!" Roy groaned again, feeling incredibly powerless after having slammed into a tree. He felt his hair being messed with, and the second he sat up, he felt his hair sticking up on ends.

"Whuddidyoudotome?" Roy mumbled. Still clinging onto his back, he could Pit giggling endlessly.

"You look like your hair is on fire," Pit pointed out between laughs.

"And whose fault is that?" Resisting a grin, Roy grabbed the angel from behind him and threw him down in front of him. He let out a gasp when his back hit the ground, but thankfully he wasn't thrown that hard so he didn't feel much pain. Roy collapsed on the ground beside him, not being able to contain his laughter for much longer. Pit bonked the other on the head, and Roy returned it with a fistful of grass thrown in the other's face. After a couple of minutes when the laughter finally subsided, Roy sat up and brushed the grass off his back. Looking to the side of him, he saw that the angel was still lying down in the grass, but his eyes were closed. Roy couldn't help but smile. This guy...somehow, he always knows how to cheer him up. He felt so worry-free around him, and it was great. He didn't want to be trapped in his own thoughts all throughout the day and night because that would just drive him nuts. He couldn't be happier to have such an amazing friend-

* **Bonk** * "Your guard is down," Pit said, whacking him lightly on the arm, his eyes now open.

"I take it back," Roy muttered.

"Huh?"

"...Nah, screw it. I really mean it." Roy smiled at the confused angel, who didn't know what else to do but to smile back. _Pit...you're always making me smile, aren't you? Even when I was so broken and confused, you still came to check in with me...to make sure I was alright..._

"Hey, Roy, it's getting late so do you think we should-Huh?" Pit was silenced when he felt arms wrap around him and hold him into an embrace.

"Thank you..." Roy's voice came out quiet, and Pit was at a loss for what to do. This was really sudden-What happened?

"Roy, are you alright? Did something happen?" Pit asked carefully while hugging back the noble.

"No...I don't know...I'm just happy, I guess," Roy said while slowly pulling away from Pit. He glanced awkwardly at the ground, a little angry at himself for doing that. "Sorry, that was weird. I just felt like I really needed that. Sorry..."

He felt nervous that Pit would be mad at him for randomly hugging him like that, but he was surprised by the arms that wrapped around him. It felt a little awkward to be silently hugging each other like this, but it still felt nice. Roy tightened his grip around him and held it for a little longer until he finally let go. Pit showed him a warm smile, not one of those scheming, mischievous grins, but a genuine, sweet type of smile. Roy returned the smile and stood up, reaching out his hand.

" _Now_ we can head back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling I used the same ending line somewhere already oh well.


	33. Spilled Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter of much awkwardness. So. Much. Awkward. Ah but yes there is cuteness too. And more awkwardness. Psh, obviously. Anyways I don’t have much to say here for once, except that I finally changed the description. After 33 chapters I decide to give this story an actual, legit description. Ah, the power of laziness.
> 
> On a random note, I can’t wait for the new smash game to come aw yeahhhh. A small explosion went off in my brain when I saw that Lucina and Robin are going to be in the game. I was completely expecting Chrom, so seeing Lucina is quite a surprise. Now if only Sakurai would bring back Roy and add in Dark Pit…My life would be complete. But if they name Dark Pit Pittoo I’m going to fall over laughing.
> 
> Thank you for listening to me babble on. Now here, have a cookie. *eats cookie* Oh I’m sorry, did you want this? Okay sorry, excuse me for my weirdness and you may read now XD

**~~Ike and Marth~~**

Ike held Marth's shaking body close to him, taken a bit off guard by the sudden embrace. He heard him softly mutter the words ‘I missed you so much...’ and with the way his voice was breaking, he assumed that he was trying his best to hold back tears. _What's this, all of a sudden...?_ Ike could only wonder while he continued hugging the noble.

"Marth, are you alright?" Ike asked quietly, his hand slowly moving through the other's soft hair. He felt the prince's arms slip off him as he silently pulled away from Ike. His eyes were directed at the ground, but Ike still saw the red tint in his eyes from crying. Ike brushed his thumb against Marth's cheek, carefully wiping away an incoming tear. Finally Marth turned his attention to him, suddenly feeling incredibly shy. Ike's eyes were staring straight at him, and he stood frozen as he moved his face closer to him. The mercenary planted a kiss on the top of Marth's head and gave him one last quick hug before pulling away from him.

"I thought we were done with all this crying," Ike said. Marth's attention turned back to the ground, once again avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"Hey, don't apologize for it. If you feel like crying, then go ahead. I won't judge."

"You've judged me before..."

"I'm sorry, I was a jerk back then. But I'll try not to be like that anymore, okay?" Ike smiled at him, and Marth couldn't help but smile back.

"Ah, by the way," Ike started, suddenly remembering something. He turned around and spotted the object that he was holding earlier still in the same place on the towel. He picked it up and held it out to Marth, who stared at it blankly. It was an unidentifiable, triangle-shaped lump that appeared to be a dark brown color underneath the sloppily applied sandwich wrap. Marth looked up at Ike, not sure whether or not to accept this strange object.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a little melted by now, but it's supposed to be a slice of chocolate cake. I brought for you," Ike replied. Marth accepted the half-melted cake and wondered whether or not it was still edible. Regardless, he was still grateful for the gesture.

"You didn't have to, but thank you. Is it alright if I put this in the cooler for the time being?" Ike nodded and Marth placed the cake back into the cooler, trying to find some room between all the chicken.

"You are spoiling me, Ike. I do not need gifts every day to be convinced that you still care about me."

"So you don't want anything? 'Cuz it seems to me that you're pretty happy to get to eat these sweets."

"It's not that...It's just, I'll get fat if you keep feeding all these cakes." Ike laughed, and Marth frowned.

"What's so funny?" Marth asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"You? Fat? Sure, sure. Knowing how cautious you are about your weight, I highly doubt that will ever happen, even if I keep giving you sweets to eat. Besides, it wouldn't matter to me if you put on a little more weight anyway. You're too thin." Marth frowned at the thought, then pondered it for a little while. _Is Ike saying I would look better if I gained a little weight?_

"Why do you want me to eat more?" Marth questioned.

"Well it's not healthy for you to eat so little like you always do. So from now on I'm going to make sure you eat a healthy, three-course meal every day 'cuz I care about you and don't want you growing weak on me. I don't want you to start collapsing from starving yourself all the time." Ike stood up and patted Marth on the head, careful not to ruffle up his hair too much. "Maybe I'll even let you have some of my chicken. ...Maybe."

"I do not need your chicken, Ike."

"Sweet. More for me then. Now c'mon, let's jump in the water already. The sun must be scorching you." Ike reached out his hand, and Marth accepted it with a smile.

**~~Pit and** **Roy** **~~**

Upon returning to the hotel, it was already growing dark. However, even though the sun was setting, the weather outside was still unbearably hot. Having been used to swinging around a flaming sword, Roy wasn't too affected by it, but Pit thought otherwise.

"Why is it so hooooooooot," Pit complained as he eagerly opened the door to the hotel. The second he stepped inside he knew he was experiencing pure bliss. The cool air conditioner welcomed him, and he felt all the energy he had lost after wandering around in the heat come back at once.

"I CAN BREATHE AGAIN!!" Pit exclaimed, punching the air with his fist as he shouted a loud ‘Woo-hoo!’ that attracted the attention of a couple of people nearby. Roy took a deep breath of the cool air, immediately feeling much better. Seriously, it was _hot_ today. Even for him. All he wanted now was a nice, refreshing shower.

"Man, I need a shower," Pit said.

"Same, man," Roy agreed. Both turned to meet each other's gaze and instantly ran for the stairs, not even bothering with the elevator.

"First one there gets the shower!" Pit yelled out, already sprinting up the stairs, with Roy following close behind.

"Running again, are we?" Roy said between breaths. "Well no matter, considering I beat you last time."

"By beat me, do you mean slammed into a tree?"

"Oh hush." Letting out a laugh, Pit put all his energy into bounding up the stairs. Luckily for them, no one ever really used the stairs considering there was an elevator on every floor. But being the geniuses that they are, Pit and Roy decided that instead of simply starting the race when they arrived at their floor, they would run up seven flights of stairs instead.

Once they finally reached the designated floor, both of them were completely out of breath. Roy got there first, breathing heavily while bending over, hands on his knees. Pit crawled up the last few steps, practically wheezing as he made his way over to where Roy was. Roy frowned when he felt a sweaty grip on his ankles.

"Screw the *huff* race, take me *huff* with you," Pit said from below him.

"Ew, no way. Your palms are all sweaty!"

"I dun caaaaare," Pit mumbled into the carpet. "Take meh with ya. And you can have the shower."

"Fine," Roy agreed, although he was too tired now to really care about showering. He started dragging the angel slowly across the floor, feeling drained of energy with each step.

"Mah faaaaaaaaace," Pit grumbled.

"Dang it, Pit," Roy muttered. He bent over to pry the other's hands off him, leaving him motionless and facedown in the middle of the floor. Roy sighed and bent down to pick the other up.

"If your own legs aren't going to move you, then I guess it's all up to me, huh?" Roy said as he flipped Pit over, earning him a confused expression before he lifted him into his arms. Pit was too startled to respond, so he merely stared at Roy instead, who gave him a quick smile.

"Now can you grab the key for me? It's in one of the front pockets on my pants," Roy said as they reached the door to their room. Pit nodded and reached around for the pocket, but since his face was pressed up again Roy's chest, he tried guessing where the pocket was by feeling around. Roy's face immediately turned bright red when he felt the other's hands in a place he did not expect.

"THAT'S NOT MY POCKET, PIT!" Roy shouted, his face burning with embarrassment. Pit also blushed and instantly removed his hand.

"I'm s-sorr-I didn't-Uhhhh..." Pit was too embarrassed to continue, so he drew his arms in to his chest instead. Roy sighed and lowered the angel to the ground so that he could take the key out himself. _Jeez, this guy..._

"Yeahhhh, I'm not carrying you again," Roy mumbled as he opened up the door.

"Aww, why not?" Pit asked, his wings drooping. Roy turned to face the other, a puzzled expression on his face.

"You want me to carry you?" he asked, his hand still on the doorknob.

"Um, no! I mean yes. 'Cuz my feet get tired, you know? So carry me, peasant!" Pit replied with a grin as he pointed his finger at Roy. Roy walked over to him and whacked him lightly on the head, earning an ‘Ow!’ from the other.

" _You're_ the peasant here. I'm a noble, remember? But alright, I'll disregard that just this once," Roy said as he picked the angel back up in his arms. He showed him a scheming smile before quickly walking inside and tossing him onto the bed. Pit landed on the bed with a ‘Whoa!’ and Roy quickly snatched the pillow from under his head only to whack him with it.

"Ha ha, take that!" Roy exclaimed, throwing the pillow onto his face and punching the air with his fists. "I win!"

"Hey!" Pit protested from under the pillow. He took it off his face and flung it towards Roy, who dodged by performing a very skilled sideways jump onto the ground. Pit was too lazy to go after the pillow, so he just lied back into the bed. He yawned and stretched his arms, feeling his eyelids grow heavy on him already.

"Roy, I'm tired. Take me to the shower."

"Not happening," Roy replied, still lying down on the carpet. He knew he needed to shower, but the second he hit the ground, he felt all his energy disappear. _I want to lie here forever..._ After about five minutes of silence as neither of them wanted to move, Roy felt boredom start to wash over him. He waved his arms and legs in an attempt to make an invisible carpet angel. _I'm so booooored..._

"Pit, you still awake?"

"No."

"I call dibs on the shower, just so you know."

"Okay. You're not moving, though."

"Now I am." Roy flipped onto his stomach and started pulling himself forward by dragging himself across the ground. He felt his pants start falling off from being dragged on the floor, but he kept going anyways. By one point he felt them come off completely, leaving him in only his boxers.

"Roy, you lost your pants," Pit pointed out as he gathered the energy to sit up. Roy finally stood up and walked back to pick up his pants, only to throw them in Pit's face.

"Merry Christmas," Roy said. He quickly locked himself in the bathroom before Pit could have a chance for a comeback.

**~~Ike and Marth~~**

"Ike, it's starting to become dark," Marth pointed out as he continued drying himself with a towel. They had spent so much time in the water that he had lost track of time completely. He was just starting to notice the cool, sea breeze as it came in contact with his skin. He shivered at the feeling, wrapping the towel around him like a blanket. Glancing over at Ike, he guessed he didn't pay much attention to it or was simply immune to the cold. He had swung the towel over his shoulder without even bothering to dry his hair as he rummaged through the cooler for more chicken.

"Ike," Marth called again.

"Huh?" He turned to face the prince, his mouth full of chicken.

"It's getting dark. We should head back soon."

"Oh yeah huh," Ike replied, already having swallowed the chicken. Marth blinked a couple of times to comprehend what he was seeing. _He had just started eating that, right? And where did the bones go...?_

"What?" Ike asked, already more chicken stuffed into his mouth. Marth tugged on his arm, trying to drag him away from the chicken.

"Can you not feel how cold it is here? Let us head back before we both freeze out here."

"I don't know what you're talking about, princess. Seems like perfect swimsuit weather to me."

"IIIIIIIke..."

"Alright, alright. But just so you know, if you're cold you can just come closer to me if you want." Ike said that with such a serious face that Marth couldn't tell whether or not he was joking. He was taken by surprise when Ike pulled him close, bringing his arms around the prince's back to keep the towel from dropping. Marth blushed, feeling a bit awkward at first. He tilted his head to the side and allowed himself to rest his head against Ike's bare chest. _He's so warm..._

"...Hey," Ike said after about a minute. "I didn't mean you could fall asleep." Marth quickly opened his eyes and pulled away from Ike, clutching the towel around him timidly. Ike smiled when he saw that his cheeks were slightly red. _He's so cute when he blushes..._

"You're been acting really shy after what you did earlier," Ike stated bluntly. "Are you still embarrassed?" The blush on Marth's cheeks answered for him. Ike searched around for Marth's clothes and threw them into his hands, then gathered his own.

"You look dry enough to me. Get dressed and we'll get going." Marth nodded and dried off his swimsuit on last time before swiftly removing the upper half. Ike let out a whistle.

"Damn, you would have made one slutty girl." Marth glared daggers at him, but Ike kept staring.

"There's nothing there, Ike. Stop trying to get your hopes up." With that said, Ike accepted the sad truth and threw on the shirt he brought with him. They changed quickly and in silence, packing things up in complete quietude as well. Both of them were pretty worn out from today, so they didn't feel like talking. It was already dark enough to see the stars in the sky, and Marth wanted nothing more than to sleep. Ike, on the other hand, had a different plan in mind. He took a glance at Marth, who had just finished folding up the towel. He noticed the other's gaze on him and looked up to hear what he had to say.

"You do remember..." Ike started, "What I told you, right?"

"That chicken is the ambrosia of life?"

"Er, not that. But very true though. I meant earlier. After you were done being horny over my eyes." Marth's face immediately turned red.

"I wasn't-Never mind. Um..." Marth's eyebrows scrunched together as he tried really hard to recall what Ike had said, but at that time he was too embarrassed to really take in what the other was saying.

"I'm sorry," he said at last. "I cannot remember."

"Then it'll be a surprise for you," Ike said with a smirk. It seems like it's been forever...He simply couldn't wait any longer to get into the noble's pants. Especially after what he did today, Ike assumed that was a signal telling him that he was ready. Though he felt a little tired, he couldn't stand the thought of putting it off any longer.

With all the supplies in their hands, they started walking back towards the hotel. Marth thought about what Ike said until he realized what he had in mind. His face paled. _Tonight? No...He doesn't mean tonight, does he? I have to tell him I'm not ready..._

"Um, Ike..." Marth started. His face was hard to make out in the dark, but Ike knew just from his tone that what he had to say next was going to be serious. _Oh boy, now what?_ Ike held back a sigh as he waited for Marth to get out what he needed to say.

"I think I know what you mean. But...you can't possibly mean tonight?" Marth finished. He sounded almost...scared. Definitely reluctant. Ike scowled, annoyed that he was having such a sudden change in mind. _He always finds_ some _reason to make sure it doesn't happen. How irritating..._

"Of course," Ike said, making his words sound almost harsh.

"But do you not think that it's still too early?" Marth asked, wincing at the guilt coming back to him. _Too early...? But when Roy and I first..._ Marth immediately felt ten times worse. The guilt was gnawing at him, but he knew if he told Ike that would only make things so much worse. Knowing that he had to keep it to himself didn't make him feel much better.

"Too early? I think it's a perfectly reasonable time," Ike argued, once again in the same agitated tone.

"But I'm tired. How about another time?"

"I don't care." Now Ike was really annoyed. Marth glowered at him, feeling himself grow equally annoyed. He was more than reluctant to get into another fight with him, but this was not something he could allow him to win.

"Ike, listen! I don't want to, alright?"

"And why the hell not? It's not like you're a girl, so there's no risk or anything," Ike stated, stopping in his tracks to glare at Marth. _Just give in already! I'm tired of waiting..._

"I..." Marth started, at a loss for what to say. He knew what the reason was, but he couldn't bring himself to say it aloud. _It's because I don't want to hurt_ _Roy_ _...but I hurt Ike the same way, so would it only be fair? But then again, Ike doesn't know..._

Marth stayed silent, having no idea how to respond. He felt torn between two decisions that he didn't want to have to make. Would it be okay if they did it and Roy didn't find out? Marth winced at such a horrible thought, but it was pretty tempting...He let out a loud sigh by accident, making Ike's glare get worse.

"See? You have no excuse."

"Stop forcing me..." Marth spoke through his teeth. He was getting really tired of Ike's persistence.

"Why the hell not, huh?" Ike was yelling now. Marth let out a slight gasp at his angry tone. The mercenary took a step closer to him, and Marth took a step back.

"So let me get this straight," Ike started, still yelling. "You don't mind doing it with _him_ the _day_ after _we_ break up, but when it's been a few days since you and _him_ broke up, it's suddenly not okay anymore?"

Marth stared at him with his mouth hung open. He was completely speechless. _Wait, what...?! How...how does he...?!_

"That's right, I know what you two did," Ike fumed. "I was going by your room to deliver some food to you, but when I pressed my ear next to the wall to check if anyone was inside, I heard moaning from the two of you and that didn't leave me with many options. I knew you two were having sex, and you may not believe it but it fucking hurt to have to witness that! For you to throw me away quickly enough to get together with him and then fuck him the very next day made me feel like complete shit! I know I was a fucking asshole to you and all, but goddamnit Marth what you did was no better!!!"

"...And you're trying to make it up by doing the same to him?" Marth asked quietly, not even bothering to apologize. He felt tears threaten at the corner of his eyes. He knew what he did was just evil, but he couldn't bring himself to say he was sorry. He never heard Ike admit he was hurt by anything or anyone before, so hearing that Marth had been the one to hurt him enough for him to say it put him in shock.

"Yup," Ike replied without a hint of emotion in his voice. Marth nodded, clearly reluctant to go along with what Ike wanted but he felt he had no choice. Marth bit his lower lip and mustered up all his willpower to keep from crying. _I'm sorry,_ _Roy_ _..._

**~~Pit and** **Roy** **~~**

After both of them were done showering, they collapsed on their beds, eager for sleep to welcome them. However, whenever Roy was even close to drifting off, he heard constant movement in the bed beside him that kept him awake. With a groan, he gave up on his mission and decided to figure out why the heck that guy wasn't getting any sleep. _Maybe a nightmare?_

"Oi, Pit. You're moving around so much that it's making it hard for me to sleep."

"Sorry...My back still kind of hurts so it's hard to find a comfortable position," Pit grumbled as he sat up with a sigh. Roy sat up too, yawning once he got up.

"You mean from that zoo incident?"

"Yeah. I thought it was good by now, especially after sleeping so much that one day, but I guess it's still not fully recovered."

"Well, what can you do to make it better? At least enough so that you can go to sleep." Pit thought about it for a while before he came up with a response.

"A hot spring would be great, but I guess a massage would also be nice."

"But it's too late at night to get a massage or to go looking for a hot spring."

"Yeah, um, never mind then I guess," Pit mumbled, kind of hoping that Roy would give him a massage. He fell back to the bed with a groan, trying his best to ignore the pain coursing through his back. The part where his wings were connected to his back still hurt, but it was an area he couldn't reach very well. He decided to just give up and lie there, staring at the ceiling in hope that his brain would get tired enough for him to forget about the pain and drift off to sleep. He almost jumped off the bed when a shadowy figure loomed over him.

"You want me to massage you then?" Roy asked. Pit blushed at the sound of his voice. It sounded softer than usual, much quieter.

"Will you do that for me?" Pit asked, a smile on his face.

"Sure," Roy spoke, this time in his normal tone of voice. He backed off the angel, allowing him to slowly sit up once more. He turned around so that his back was to Roy and told him where to put his hands. Roy nodded and moved his hands into position. He started slowly rubbing the area between Pit's wings, but the cloth in between Roy's hands and Pit's back was bothering Pit.

"Hey, Roy, can you stop for a sec?" Roy stopped massaging him, and Pit jumped off the bed. Roy's face turned red when he saw Pit start to remove his tunic.

"W-W-Whoa!!" Roy called out in surprise. "What are you doing?!"

"It's hard for you to massage me with the tunic in the way, so I'm just taking it off," Pit stated matter-of-factly. "Don't worry, I always wear shorts underneath."

"U-Um, yeah. Okay," Roy replied, still blushing. He stared at Pit as he undressed, making the angel also start to blush.

"Um, Roy? Can you not stare?" he asked shyly. Roy's face burned even hotter as he practically flung himself around, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Y-Yeah!! Don't worry, I'm not looking!" Roy drew a deep breath and let his arms fall to his knees. _What am I getting so worked up over? We're both guys, and it's not like it's Marth I'm looking at..._

"Okay!" Pit said cheerily, jumping back on the bed in only his shorts. "I'm done." Roy turned around and was met with Pit's carefree grin. He couldn't help but look over his body out of curiosity. His eyes met with the shorts he's always seen wearing, except that it's usually covered by his tunic.

"Your shorts look pretty tight...They're a little revealing," Roy mused, not realizing he had said that aloud. Both Roy and Pit blushed, and Roy suddenly felt incredibly awkward.

"Oh my gods, I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to say that out loud!" Roy hastily bowed his head in apology, trying to look anywhere but at Pit.

"I-It's okay..." Pit answered quietly, still feeling incredibly embarrassed. He never really thought about it before since he was always in his tunic, just in case he was ever called to go fight. He quickly turned around so that his back was to Roy. Without another word, Roy started massaging the same area, and Pit soon forgot about his embarrassment. It felt so relaxing, and even though the pain occasionally came back, his back started feeling better little by little.

"Thank you, Roy..." Pit said, feeling himself start to become sleepy. "I think my back's getting better."

"Do you want me to stop?" Roy asked, taking his hands off the angel's body.

"No!" Pit shouted almost immediately. He then frowned. "I mean, uh, please don't. Sorry."

"Ha ha, it's alright." Roy went back to massaging him, and Pit's eyes closed.

"Press it a little harder..." Pit muttered.

"Like this?" Roy put more pressure into his hands and Pit let out a soft sigh.

"Yeah, that's good..." He let out a gasp when the pain came back, and he could tell Roy was hesitating.

"It's okay," Pit said reassuringly. "It's better than keeping the pain in and letting it knot up." Roy nodded and continued to put more force into what he was doing. The extra pressure Pit felt in that area stung a bit at first, but the longer Roy kept massaging it, the pain started to fade and it began to feel much better.

"Mmm, much better..." Pit said, feeling like he was in a trance. He was left only half-conscious as his mind drifted away. His back was already feeling revived, but he urged Roy to press even harder. The rough movements felt surprisingly amazing; It was like his whole body was being revitalized, not just his back.

"Ahhh, this is amazing...You should really try this out sometime," Pit said, his eyes still closed. Roy's face was a little flushed from the sounds Pit was making, but he continued anyways. Actually, that was one of the main reasons he was still massaging him. Roy roughly pressed and dragged his thumbs across the area, making Pit's wings jolt a little as he emitted something between a moan and a sigh. Roy repeated the action, while adding more movements as he sped up his hands. He heard more moans from the angel, and it was music to his ears.

"Ohhhh..." Pit's voice was causing Roy's face to heat up.

"Nnn...Pit..." Roy breathed. The other's voice spent a shiver down Roy's spine. The heat and extensive walking from today made him really tired, not to mention a little...dazed. Being so tired made his mind less functional, so he was barely aware of what he was doing.

"Raise your voice for me..." Roy said, his voice seductive. "Moan some more, let me hear your voice!" Pit blushed, confused at what he was saying, but he was too tired to think much of it. After all, Roy's massage was putting him into a sleepy paradise.

"Ahhh..." Pit's voice was making Roy even dizzier, and he lost it when he heard him moan again. The noble grabbed Pit's shoulders and thrust his pelvis towards him while moaning. This was enough to snap Pit out of his dreamy wonderland. His eyes opened in a second, and he let out a scream before pushing Roy off him. He swiftly turned around to face the other, his face filled with shock.

"What the heck was that?!"

"Uhhh..." Roy blushed, now completely aware of what he had done. He stared at the angel, too embarrassed to be able to think up an excuse.

"I, uh, have to go to the bathroom!" Roy exclaimed, jumping off the bed and sprinting off, leaving a very confused Pit to stare into space, mouth still gaping open.

Roy returned a while after, face still a little flushed. He didn't want to approach the angel after what he had done, but it was useless trying to avoid him. They shared the same room, after all. He hesitated before walking back, keeping his head low so that he wouldn't have to face him. He avoided him completely, walking over to his own bed and sitting away from him. He was reluctant to talk to him and still had no excuse for what he had done. Pit, on the other hand, had different thoughts in mind.

"You took a while in there," Pit spoke up, startling Roy. "Did something happen? I thought I heard some weird sounds in there, too." Roy's face turned red again, and he couldn't believe Pit was actually saying something like that out loud. _Does he really have no clue what I was-No, he's just not thinking hard enough. He can't really be_ that _innocent, right? 'Cuz that doesn't make_ me _feel too good..._

"Uhh, that's a bit personal," Roy answered, turning to face the angel. He expected some kind of realization, but the angel remained just as confused as ever.

"Don't tell me you've never-Never mind," Roy said with a sigh. He really didn't want to keep talking about something this awkward. He decided to talk about something even more awkward instead.

"Hey, um..." Roy started, staring nervously at the floor instead of at Pit. "I'm sorry I did... _that_ earlier. I didn't mean to, I don't know what got over me. You probably think I'm some sort of perverted creep now, don't you?"

"What? No, no, it's alright," Pit said, waving his hands from side to side. "I understand." Roy looked up, more confused than ever.

"Understand?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. _What is there to understand about that? He couldn't have misinterpreted again, could he?_

"Well it was a little weird," Pit admitted, and Roy winced. "Okay it was a LOT weird. But I know how much you miss Marth, so you must have thought that I was Marth for a second, and that's why you did that."

"Oh...I guess?" Roy was relieved that he didn't have to come up with an excuse, because he didn't really have any. His mind just went off track, and he had no control at that time. _It was because I miss Marth, huh...Yeah, that's probably it._

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense," Roy said, agreeing for the second time. Glad that this awkward discussion could come to a close, Roy yawned and lied down onto his bed.

"Your back feeling better at least?"

"Yeah, it's much better actually, thanks!"

"Sure thing. Well, good night then." Roy shifted around a couple times in his bed before he found a comfortable enough position to sleep in. His eyes were already closing on him, so it didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep. Pit, however, stayed sitting up for a little longer. He stared out the window, his mind lost in thought as he wrapped his arms around his knees. _I wonder what it's like to have a boyfriend..._ He looked over at Roy, who was already sound asleep. _But_ _Roy_ _had to go through so much pain when he was with Marth...They seemed so happy together, but Marth hurt_ _Roy_ _so much. It's not fair!_ _Roy_ _doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. He's a bit short-tempered and all, but he's a really good guy. Relationships sure seem tough...Then why do I still want to be in one?_

"Oh well," Pit grumbled, falling back onto the bed. "I don't have time for that kinda stuff anyways. Good night, Roy..." His back feeling much better, Pit was able to get back into position without much struggle. In just a few minutes, he was already fast asleep.

**~~Ike and Marth~~**

Having walked back to the hotel without another word, they entered their room in complete silence. It was killing Marth that Ike wasn't saying anything, but he was scared to speak up. He just hoped Roy wouldn't walk by and hear them by accident. He thought for sure that Ike no longer cared about him towards the end of their relationship, so he didn't feel too guilty hooking up with Roy so soon. Having found out that Ike actually _did_ get hurt by that made him feel horrible. He didn't want to do the same to Roy, who had been his best friend for years, not to mention that it was obvious he actually cared about him when they were together. If that action had hurt Ike that much, then he could only imagine what pain it would bring to Roy...

"Oi, wake up. You're spacing out," Ike called, snapping his fingers in front of Marth's face. He frowned when he realized how depressed Marth looked. His eyes seemed so lifeless, so full of hurt. Ike looked away from the noble and pointed to the bed, and Marth understood without him having to say anything. He crawled up onto the bed and Ike followed after him. Marth gave a solemn look to Ike before he reached for the end of his shirt, preparing to take it off. He pulled it up halfway before Ike grabbed his hands, causing Marth's shirt to fall back into place.

"Stop it, you don't have to do this," Ike said quietly, his voice sounding almost apologetic. "I didn't mean to be such a jerk to you earlier. I wasn't thinking straight, and you're right, as tempted as I am to get back at that red-haired bastard I know it'll only make things worse. I'm sorry I tried forcing you to do something you aren't ready for yet. But tell me, were you really only reluctant with me? Or did you just go to bed with him without a second thought?"

"I...I'm sorry, Ike," Marth started, hanging his head low. "I thought for certain that you didn't care about me anymore, and I was hurt beyond words at what you did to me. I really needed there to be someone to cover up the pain I was going through, and Roy was that person. Actually, _he_ was the one who was reluctant, but I convinced him that there was no problem with it. I didn't even consider the thought that you would be hurt by this...I really wouldn't blame you if you forced me into this. I deserve it. What I did was horrible, and I cannot forgive myself for it." He looked up at Ike, waiting for him to make his move. Despite having anticipated it, he still gasped when he was pushed against the bed. The mercenary climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. He looked as emotionless as ever.

"You shouldn't have done that," he spoke in a harsh, low voice. He clutched either side of Marth's face and leaned in, to the point where their lips were almost touching. His eyes glared into Marth's, evidently filled with hate and anger. Marth braced himself for the worst. He was confused when Ike leaned in further and pressed his forehead to Marth's. He clutched his head tightly, his fingers interlocking with his cerulean locks.

"Damnit, Marth, why the hell did you do that..." Ike whispered, slowly drawing away from the prince. His eyes no longer displayed the same menacing rage as earlier. He appeared more distressed, almost...sad. _It fucking hurt to have to witness that!_ Ike's words echoed in Marth's mind as he stared up at the expression on the mercenary's face.

"I didn't mean to hurt you like this..." Marth said, his voice a whisper. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." His arms wrapped around the other's body, pulling him to his chest. There were no tears left in him after having cried so much over the past few days, but the emotional stress and pain was starting to take a physical toll on his body. He felt a sharp pain to his chest like his heart was being grabbed, and his head hurt just as much. He didn't want any more of this pain, he just wanted to finally be happy in his relationship. It was selfish, he knew, to wish for something like that after having done so many terrible things, but he couldn't help but yearn for it anyways.

"O-Ow..." Marth muttered as he felt another painful throb from his mind and heart. Ike pulled away from him, casting a concerned look towards the younger.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"It's my heart, I think...and also my head..."

"Do they hurt?"

"Yes...It must be from all this stress. Ow...It feels like someone's squeezing my heart or something...It's tough to breathe because of it." Marth took a shaky breath, wincing when he felt the pain again.

"You want to see a doctor?" Ike asked.

"No...I will be fine. Thank you for your concern. All I need is some rest." Ike nodded and rolled off the prince.

"Alright. Good night, then."

"Wait!" Marth rolled onto Ike this time, receiving a surprised look from the other. He held the older's face in his hands and leaned in, planting a quick kiss on his lips. He pulled away slowly, smiling when he saw the color return in Ike's eyes.

"Is that all?" Ike asked, also smiling. Marth let out a short laugh and leaned in again, this time kissing more passionately. Once he pulled away, he got off him and rolled onto his arm instead. He grabbed the mercenary’s hand and brought it to his chest, snuggling up to him as his eyes eventually closed.

"Good night, Ike." Ike smiled and ran his fingers through Marth's hair with his free hand. He gave his forehead a quick kiss, bringing the prince even closer to him. He looked at the beautiful figure next to him one last time, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. To be able to be with him like this...He thought that there was no way this could ever happen. _Especially for a commoner and a prince to be together like this...If I were to get caught, I would be done for. Heh, yeah, I'd be a dead man for sure. But I don't care. Marth's mine now, and they can't take him away from me. I'm his knight now._

"I'll protect you, Marth," Ike whispered, gazing at the sleeping noble. He closed his eyes and eventually started to drift off, so maybe he was dreaming it, but he thought he had felt Marth tightly squeeze his hand and utter a quiet 'Thank you.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Ike and Marth were having that fight, I remembered chapter 10 and was like THIS IS PERFECT. So convenient.


	34. Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. I have come back from the dead.
> 
> Heh sorry I keep making so many awkward chapters by the way, I can't help it. ...It beckons. But hey, there's some cute stuff in there, too! 8D
> 
> So...the new smash game came out. AW HELLS YEAH, SON. I got it the day it came out of course, reserved and everything yeshhhhh. And that also means I've been playing it every second in my free time. So yeah. Late updates, guys. There are a lot of things that disappointed me in the game, but considering the development team had a big time limit on them, I'm glad they even made an ssb game for the 3DS. Also, **(SPOILERS AHEAD)** Dark Pit's in!!! And now he's my main. While Villager shall go terrorize the villages and add people's souls to his encyclopedia, Pittoo's gonna crush people's faces in For Glory mode. Then ol' Pitooey is gonna swaggily climb his way to the top of the sweggity tower. ...What did I just say?
> 
> Also, another quick note, customizing a message for taunting in online battles to "Nipples be hard" combined with Shulk's side taunt where he says "I'm really feeling it!" works out pretty great.

**~~Pit and Roy~~**

_"Pit, I'm booored..." Roy continued lightly pounding my arm to the point where I started swaying back and forth._

_"Want to play some more video games with me then?" I suggested._

_"Again? But that's all we've been doing today..." Roy fell back to the bed with a sigh. He stared at the ceiling for a little longer before stretching his arms and sitting back up._

_"Think of something already, my boredom isn't going to go away if we continue to sit here and do nothing," Roy urged. I sighed and shot an annoyed look at the other. Roy could kind of irritable sometimes if he wasn't doing something._

_"I don't know! Video games are the only thing I can think of," I protested. Roy pouted, then reached out his arm to grab my cheek. I winced when he started tugging on it._

_"Whud are you doin'," I managed. Roy showed me a grin as he reached for my other cheek with his free hand and started pulling both at once._

_"Stahhhp."_

_"Not until you give me a biiiiig smile!" He released my cheeks, and I reached up to rub the parts where my face was stinging. I stared back at the grinning noble in front of me and couldn't help but smile._

_"Okay, you win," I started. "I get a little tired and cranky sometimes when I haven't eaten in a long time."_

_"Who doesn't? When was the last time you ate?"_

_"Umm...I lost track. About seven hours ago, I think...?"_

_"Seven hours?! Yeah, you gotta eat. Come on, let's hurry to the buffet!" With that said, he grabbed my arm and dragged me off the bed, whisking me away downstairs._

_In just a few minutes upon arrival, Roy had gathered a whole plate of food for me. Even better, he had remembered to avoid eggplants. And tempura._

_"Whoa, thanks!" I exclaimed, staring at the pile of food in amazement. I immediately started digging in, my stomach rumbling simply at the sight of all this food._

_"Anything for my awesome pal," Roy said, his arms crossed above his head. He stared in amazement as he witnessed me devour every bite in little time. I was used to snatching food off the ground and eating it in a hurry, so my stomach was built like iron now. Psh, no one's got time for chewing. It's all about inhaling ice cream off the floor. Look out Kirby, 'cuz you've got competition!_

_"Thank you very much for the-" When I looked up from my plate, I realized that I was talking to no one. Glancing from side to side, I had difficulty trying to spot Roy. I didn't need to look for long, because the noble popped up in the chair in front of me the moment I blinked._

_"Whoa!" I called out in surprise. He plopped another, smaller plate on top of the empty one. This one had a slice of strawberry cake on it, and I cast a confused glance at the other._

_"Ta-da~" he chimed. "It's the last one, and I got it for you."_

_"Oh, um, thanks. But you should have it, if it's the last one." I was grateful that Roy was being so kind to me, but I'd feel bad if I kept taking things from him like this._

_"Nah, it's okay. You have it. I brought it for you, after all."_

_"Sweet, thanks! Don't mind if I do-Huh?" I blinked, confused as I saw Roy suddenly grab my wrist._

_"On one condition," Roy said, his face serious. "You let me feed it to you." I felt my face grow warm as I processed what he was saying._

_"Huh?" Not knowing what to say, I stared, motionless, as Roy pulled the plate into the middle of the table and took away my fork. He slipped a piece of cake onto the fork and lifted it towards my mouth._

_"Say ahh~" I blushed, feeling weird about doing this, but I opened my mouth anyways. Roy carefully placed the fork into my mouth, a sweet smile on his face. He continued feeding me, but it felt really awkward. I put a hand over my mouth as Roy lifted another piece of cake to my mouth. He lowered the fork, a frown forming on his face._

_"What's wrong?" he asked, looking kind of disappointed._

_"You're treating me like a kid. It's weird," I said, and a sad look came over Roy's face._

_"B-But it's okay!" I said quickly. I didn't want Roy to keep giving me that sad look. "But, um, you should have some, too..."_

_I shyly took the fork from Roy, a piece of cake already on it. I lifted it to Roy's mouth, and he blushed._

_"Your turn," I said. "Say ahh~" He opened his mouth and I fed him the cake, a smile crossing my face. He looks kinda cute like this...Is that what Roy thought when he did the same for me? My face grew warmer at the thought. I stabbed a strawberry this time, since it was teetering over the edge of the cake. Lifting it up to Roy's mouth, I stopped when he grabbed my wrist again. I was about to ask what was the problem when he pressed the strawberry into my mouth instead, then leaned over the table, drawing his face awfully close to mine..._

_"H-Huh?!" I couldn't think when I felt Roy's tongue enter my mouth, looking around for the strawberry. Once he found it, he slowly pulled it into his mouth with his tongue, but not before licking the insides of my mouth and tasting my lower lip. He eventually pulled away, licking his lips as he did so. I stared, completely bewildered. My face felt like it was burning. What...just happened?_

_"I win~!" Roy chimed, a wide grin on his face._

_"A-Ahh..." I took a shaky breath, my heart feeling like it was beating out of my chest. My face feels so hot...It's as if the words got stuck in my throat. I can't talk! What's going on? What's happening to me?_

_"You look flustered, Pit," Roy said, stating the obvious. "Wanna go back to our room and finish this there?" He winked at me, but I just stared back at him. Huh? Our room? What are we going to do there? And finish what? I'm confused. Roy, what are you talking about?_

_"Hey, wait a sec-Whoa!" Even after I was finally able to get words out of my mouth, Roy grabbed my arm and tugged me in the direction of our room._

_"Hold on, Roy!" I exclaimed once we had entered our room. He paid me no mind as he continued locking the door. "ROY!!"_

_He jolted in surprise, then turned to me with a puzzled expression. "Huh? What is it?"_

_"What is this all of a sudden? I'm confused..."_

_"There's not much to get. I just wanted to drag you in here so no one else would see. After all, making out in public is frowned upon."_

_"Wait, wha-" I was immediately silenced when a pair of lips touched mine. Blushing, I could only stare at Roy as he pulled away, once again leaving me speechless. Did he just...kiss me? But...why? What the heck? Now I'm even more confused...Does he think I'm Marth or someone?_

_"Aw, you're so cute when you blush~" Roy gave me another quick kiss and took my hands in his, taking me in the direction of his bed. He threw me down on it, and I quickly sat up as he crawled right up to me. He was about to kiss me again, but I put a hand over his mouth to stop him. I really need to know just what the heck is going on...!_

_"St-Stop! Roy, stop it!!" He took my hand off his mouth, and it hurt to see such a miserable expression on his face._

_"Stop...? But...why?" Roy's head drooped, and his eyes looked like they were being drained of color. "Am I doing something wrong?"_

_"What are you-Okay seriously, am I the only one who's weirded out here? Why are you kissing me all of a sudden?"_

_"Uh, 'cuz I'm your boyfriend?" Roy responded, sounding both hurt and annoyed. I had to blink a couple of times to make sure I heard that right. Did he just call me his...boyfriend?_

_"You mean, I'm your friend," I corrected._

_"No, I mean boyfriend. We've been dating for a while now," Roy explained, a frown forming on his lips. "You didn't forget, did you?"_

_"Uhhh," was what came out of my mouth. "By any chance, did I turn into Marth?" Roy laughed, so I took that as a no._

_"No, silly! You're name's Pit, remember? My sweet and adorable little angel~" Roy wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me again, but this time it was different. I felt my face heat up once more as his tongue lapped at my lower lip, teasing lit gently. I heard a soft sigh come from somewhere, and I realized it came from me. What's happening? Why am I letting him keep kissing me? And why...does it feel so good?_

_"Mm..." I let out another sound by accident, encouraging Roy to go even further. He let his tongue into my mouth, and I felt a sort of tingly feeling go down my spine. I feel like I have no choice but to give in...and besides, Roy is a_ really _good kisser. He kept on kissing me while moving his hands all over my body, but I was in such a daze that I couldn't tell where I was anymore. Just the feeling of his tongue moving around in my mouth was enough to make me plead for more. I don't know what got over me, but I wouldn't let him stop. Not now, not ever. I begged for him to give me more, slipping my own tongue into his mouth. I wrestled with his, already falling short on breath. I was about to go in for more when a loud crackling sound shattered my vision.  
_

* * *

 

Pit woke up with a start to the loud booming of thunder just outside. He sighed, not expecting something like a thunderstorm in this area. Tired as he was, he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but something kept him from doing so. He felt oddly hot for some reason, and he assumed he was still flustered over that strange dream he had. He touched his bottom lip with his index finger, blushing as he remembered how Roy had kissed him. _Roy_ _..._ He glanced to the side to see the noble sleeping peacefully, his back turned to Pit and completely unaware of the dream Pit just witnessed.

"What the heck..." Pit muttered, just noticing the weird feeling in his lower regions. Swiftly pulling off the blanket to see what it was, Pit's face grew red when he spotted the tent that formed in his shorts. This kind of thing didn't happen to him often, and he was kind of at a loss for what to do. Out of curiosity, the angel prodded it gently with his finger, sending shivers down his back. He was thinking he would just wait for it to go away, but it was really bothering him.

"Maybe Roy knows what I can do..." Pit muttered. _After all, we're both guys and I trust him the most. I feel kind of awkward talking to him about it, but I'm not very good with this kind of stuff so maybe he could teach me some things. And the last time this happened, Marth was the one to make it go away. But to do that, he..._

Pit felt even hotter when he remembered how he had gotten rid of it last time. Ignoring that thought and the weird dream he had, he gathered the courage to waddle over to Roy's bed. He felt bad about waking his friend in the middle of the night, but this thing was really bothering him.

"Roy..." Pit called, shaking the noble gently on the shoulders. "Roy, please help me..." Roy stirred a bit in his sleep until he rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"What the hell, Pit, go back to sleep..." He sat up slowly, barely opening his eyes to glare at the angel. "Do you know what time it is? If you need to go to the bathroom, just go. You don't need to wake me up for it."

"No, that's not it..."

"Then what's the problem?" Pit pointed down, but Roy couldn't see a thing in the dark. He tried squinting to see what he was pointing at, but his vision was still blurry.

"What is it? My eyes are still readjusting," Roy explained. Pit decided that if he can't see it, there was only one option he had left. He grabbed the noble's hand and placed it on the area, earning a rather confused look from the other.

"Wait, what am I-" Roy's face turned red, and he had a good clue as to what he was touching. Just to make sure, he squeezed the area a bit, and sure enough, Pit gasped. He continued teasing it a bit until he felt the region grow bigger. Mind once again glazed with lust, Roy wrapped his fingers around the region with both hands and delivered a firm squeeze, making the angel cry out. He didn't care whose it was at the moment; His mind was completely blank. He didn't even realize that he was aggressively handling the other until he felt nails digging into his arms. Releasing his grip, Pit slapped Roy's hands away, his face blushing like mad. His breath was coming out unevenly, and now he felt a strange buildup formed inside him.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Pit shouted.

"I should be asking that of you!!" Roy's cheeks were evidently flushed, and now he was sure Pit wasn't the only one with a troublesome situation here.

"What are you doing, showing me your erection like that?!" Roy continued, his voice growing louder with each word. "What in Naga's name were you thinking?! That's so weird!!" Right after he blurted that out, Roy realized how harsh that sounded. Of course, Pit is an angel. He wouldn't know...That was probably why he'd woken him up in the first place. Even in the dark, he could see Pit's wings droop as he hung his head in shame.

"Oh, h-hey...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that," Roy said, his voice lowered to a whisper again. He showed the angel an apologetic smile, but he probably didn't see.

"I just wanted you to teach me about this stuff," Pit started, his voice barely audible. "I don't know any guy well enough other than you who could teach me, and after I had this weird dream, that happened. So I thought it would be a good opportunity." He frowned when he heard the other evidently holding back laughter.

"Pfft, that made absolutely no sense. You could have asked me anytime, not just when you get a boner."

"Really?" Roy laughed some more at Pit's bewildered tone of voice.

"Of course! Heck, you can make it happen anytime you want. But, er, don't go overboard with it or anything. Sticking to doing that only once a month is pretty healthy."

"Doing what?" Though Pit was genuinely confused, it seemed like everything he asked just earned more laughter from the noble.

"Man, you have a lot to learn! How about we start tomorrow, 'kay? I gotta catch up on my z's. You should do the same." Roy showed him a big grin as he ruffled his hair. _Heh, this kid can be so unpredictable..._

"You're so cute and innocent, Pit. Like a little kid."

"Hey! I'm not a kid!"

"That's right, 'cuz you're a perverted little angel, aren't you? And you're _my_ perverted and cute little angel~" Roy laughed again and continued messing up the other's hair. Pit blushed at what he said as he was reminded of the weird dream. Roy appeared to have noticed, and his smile only got bigger. Pit inwardly groaned. _Great, suddenly he can see more clearly._

"H-Huh? What do you mean, that you say I'm cute..." Pit shyly mumbled. He twirled the blanket around his finger nervously, then stopped when he felt a hand on his head again. He looked up to see Roy smiling, and Pit couldn't help but smile too.

"I mean exactly what I said," Roy explained. "You're adorable, Pit! Now go get some more sleep, okay?" Pit nodded and left with a smile, thankful that he went to talk to Roy.

* * *

 

**~~Ike and Marth~~  
**

It seemed like a normal morning; The sunlight mercilessly streaming through the windows, forcing Marth to completely cover his head with the blanket. Realizing that he couldn't breathe very well in such a closed space, he reluctantly removed the part of the blanket that was covering his face. The second he did so, a wave of what smelled like fried meat hit him. Slowly opening his eyes, the prince was met with a rather hungry looking mercenary stuffing his face with chicken. He stared back at Marth from the ground, keeping the silence for a few seconds longer.

"Finally up, princess?" Marth returned the greeting with a zombie-like stare.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Marth asked, suddenly feeling kind of nervous.

"I was bored," was Ike's excuse. "You take forever to wake up."

"...Anyways. Aside from that, might I ask you something?"

"Fine. What is it?"

"Why?" Marth asked, pointing at the chicken. Ike responded by shoving two drumsticks in his mouth.

"Becahs I cahn." Ike finished chewing and quickly swallowed, reaching for another drumstick off the stack that he had piled up on his plate. "Besides, it was free. The buffet had this whole free chicken event thing earlier on in the day. So naturally I brought back the entire buffet."

"Obviously," Marth responded, no longer surprised by anything that Ike did anymore when it came to chicken. He merely stared at the drumstick that was being waved in front of his face.

"You know you want one," Ike said. "This delicious, savory, irresistible piece of-" Ike stopped waving the chicken around for a second as he stared at it, mesmerized by its beauty. He looked at Marth, then at the chicken. Marth blinked once and the chicken was gone.

"...Never mind," Ike said, ripping apart the drumstick with his teeth. Marth sighed and slowly sat up in bed.

"Honestly, Ike," Marth spoke as he stretched his arms above his head. "If you had to choose between either me or chicken, which would it be?"

"Chi-" Ike stopped himself, looking at the glaring figure on the bed. "Uh, I mean, you?"

"Why did that sound like a question?" Marth asked, sending Ike a death glare. The air appeared to turn much cooler, and Ike got the idea that he should probably watch what he had to say. Just a thought.

"...Can I have both?" Ike asked quietly, slowly biting into the chicken. The glaring intensified. "What? You want me to make a pro and con list or something?"

"...I have cons?" Marth asked quietly, his eyes an icy color.

"Ha ha ha no? No, no, no you don't. No. Of course not. Nope. None at all."

"Denying it nine times doesn't make it sound any more convincing." Watching Marth carefully, Ike got up and walked over to Marth, a half-eaten drumstick in his hand.

"Here. Have some chicken. It's a cure-all." Marth responded with another glare before pushing away the chicken. Ike shrugged and sat down next to Marth. He continued eating his chicken in silence, but after some time the silence became simply unnerving. Ike decided to put his arm around Marth and shake him a bit, but still no response.

"Er, Marth? You do know I wasn't really taking any of that seriously, right?" Ike's voice seemed to be enough to wake the prince back up, because he blinked a couple of times as if just realizing that he was awake. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, it took a lot of his willpower to keep from yawning.

"My apologies, I am simply tired, that is all," Marth explained. "All this moving around and excitement is a bit much for me."

"Yeah, I can't disagree with that. How 'bout we take the day off? You know, just stay here and relax?" Marth agreed with nod and leaned into Ike. It didn't take long for the noble to fall back asleep. Moving carefully, Ike shifted the prince so that he was leaning into his chest. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on the other's head, wrapping his arms closely around him. He felt Marth's hands tightly grasp his hands and shift around a bit before settling down.

"Ike?" Marth called in a sleepy-sounding voice.

"Hmm?" Ike asked, leaning back until they fell into the bed. Squirming a bit, Marth turned around until he was face-to-face with the mercenary. He showed him a smile before gently delivering a peck to his cheek. He continued smiling as he pulled back, staring back at Ike's confused face.

"That's all," Marth said and leaned back into the other's chest. Holding back a laugh, Ike brushed his fingers through the noble's hair with a discreet smile on his face.

"You're cute, Marth." Marth didn't give a response, and judging from how quiet he was being, Ike assumed he had fallen asleep. _That didn't take long._ It was a bit difficult to go to sleep himself, since the prince was sprawled out over his chest, but he eventually drifted off with his arms wrapped tightly around the younger.

* * *

 

**~~Pit and Roy~~**

"So," Pit said, nearly jumping onto Roy's bed after he was finished with his lunch. Startled, Roy almost dropped the tray he was about to bring to the sink.

"Are you gonna tell me now?" Pit continued. "I've been waiting for you to say something, but you never did."

"Uhh, what?" Roy asked.

"You know, what we were talking about last night. You said you'd teach me, right?" Pit asked, a cheerful smile on his face. Roy's eyebrows scrunched together, thinking hard about what Pit could possibly be talking about. He vaguely remembered talking about something in the middle of the night, but since he was so tired then, he was having difficultly recalling.

"What was that again? Sorry, I must have been really sleepy. You want me to teach you a good fighting trick or something?"

"Huh? No, that's not it...You know what, how about I just show you." Pit proceeded to take off his belt, and Roy stared for a while until he realized what the angel was doing. Right as he was about to take off his shorts, Roy lunged forward and grabbed his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Roy exclaimed, his cheeks flushed. Pit stared back innocently, confused as to why Roy was stopping him.

"Didn't you say you would teach me? Wait, don't tell me I heard that wrong," Pit replied, starting to feel a bit embarrassed. _Uh-oh, if I misheard him last night, then this is gonna be REALLY hard to explain._

"I said wha-" Roy stopped himself mid-sentence, slowly realizing what had happened last night and what he had said. His face immediately grew hot, and he let go of Pit's arms and leaned back into an upright position on his bed. He stayed silent for some time, and Pit was not sure whether than meant he should continue or that he should wait.

"Uh..." Roy started, nervously breaking the silence. "Er, can't you look it up instead or something?"

"But we don't have Internet here," Pit reminded him.

"Oh yeah, huh. Well as much as I hate to say this, but can you ask Ike instead? He's more direct than I am." Pit's face paled, and he vigorously shook his head.

"U-Um, I don't know if I want to do that..."

"Is that 'cuz you're not close enough to him?" Roy asked, not remembering when Marth told him about what had happened that day.

"No, that's not-Um, can you please just show me? This is only making things more awkward," Pit said while blushing. "I just want to get this over with so that I would know what to do if something like that happened again in the future."

"Uhhh, I don't know..." Roy mumbled. He was reluctant to carry through with it, especially considering that Pit seemed so innocent that it just felt wrong. "Er, how about if I just tell you then?"

"Sure, that works." Pit sat down next to Roy, waiting in silence for the noble to say something. Pit's continuous staring made Roy feel rather nervous. He was expecting instructions, but Roy couldn't help but feel incredibly awkward. _It's okay, we're both guys. This shouldn't be this awkward, come on..._

"Okay, so," Roy spoke with significantly more confidence, determined to ignore any embarrassment and treat this more like a lesson a teacher would give to their students. "You already know your, um, you know can get bigger, right?" Roy's confidence had plummeted after he was done with that sentence. His face felt hot, which annoyed him because this shouldn't be this uncomfortable. He wasn't good with talking about this kind of stuff so matter-of-factly, but that shouldn't matter.

"Uh, yeah?" Pit replied, starting to feel a little embarrassed himself.

"And you know how that happens, right? Like not the technical crud no one pays attention to, but I mean how you can make it that way." Pit hesitated before answering, his face a light pinkish color.

"By having...sex?"

"Yeah, that's one way. It's intended for that, obviously, but it doesn't always have to happen only at that time. Like last night, for example. I don't know what you were dreaming of, but whatever it was was making you sexually excited. And when that happens, you get aroused. You, um, know that already, right?"

"Sort of? I don't think about inappropriate stuff that often though."

"'That often?' So you do?" Roy asked, rather surprised. _So he really_ does _think about those kinds of things then..._

"U-Um..." Pit stuttered. "I-It's not like I do it often or anything! Just...sometimes." He looked away, his face feeling hot.

"Well, it's not unusual or anything," Roy explained. "Everyone thinks about that stuff at some point, whether it's often or not. It would make it more uncomfortable if you don't, actually. So I guess I take it that you...uh...masturbate, then?" The last part was really difficult for him to say, so Roy kind of half-mumbled the words.

"Master...bait?" Pit asked, tilting his head to the side. Roy felt his jaw drop. _Uh-uh. No way. Nope. Not possible._

"You're not serious," Roy stated.

"No, really!" Pit protested. "I don't know what that is."

"Wow, okay," Roy said, staring at the door as he moved his hands behind him. He slowly leaned back, lost in thought as his back hit the bed.

"Roy?" Pit called, hoping to snap him out of his trance. "Uh, you okay, dude?"

"..."

"Roy?"

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I'm not teaching you."

"Ehhhh??" Pit stared at the noble's still-bewildered expression, wondering what it was that he had done wrong. "Why not?"

"You're telling me you seriously have never done anything by yourself before? There's no way. I'm pretty sure that's impossible. Sorry, but I don't feel right telling you."

"Pleeeease? I don't want to be the only guy who doesn't know what that is."

"…O-Okay, fine." Roy took a breath before rolling back up, awkwardly staring at the ground rather than at Pit.

"So..." Roy began, taking a couple deep breaths to ensure that he was completely expressionless when he explained everything to him. Turning back to Pit, he proceeded to explain everything about what that word meant, including how to do it. By the end of the explanation, both guys were blushing like mad.

"And, um..." Pit started after a couple seconds of silence. "Why would I want to do that, exactly?"

"Well it's supposedly healthy to do it every now and then, but mostly guys do it because, well, it feels good," replied a very flustered Roy.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So...Should I go try it out then? To see if I'm doing it right?" Roy's face turned completely red.

"If you want...Try not to announce it each time you want to or need to go do it, but sure, go ahead...As long as I don't have to see it. I think this is enough awkwardness for the day."

"Ha ha, yeah..." Now Pit was really starting to regret asking him about it. _Ugh, well that was the most miserable and most awkward few minutes of my life. Well, goodbye to our friendship._ With a sigh, Pit slowly dragged himself to the bathroom.

* * *

 

It took Pit about a half an hour until he finally got out.

"Damn," Roy exclaimed, looking up from the TV. "Normally people don't last that long their first time doing that."

"I couldn't do it," Pit replied, a hint of frustration in his voice. "No matter how much I tried to make it face up, nothing happened!" He waved his hands in the air, describing his experience with vigorous gestures.

"Oh. Well," Roy responded. "I can't exactly help you with that." Pit sighed and sat down onto Roy's bed. Reaching for the remote, Roy turned off the TV and turned his attention to Pit.

"Can you give me an example or something?" Pit asked. "Like, can you do it so I can see?"

"Ahaha, good one."

"No, I'm serious."

"Even funnier."

"Rooooy..."

"Oh, c'mon! That's like, pure awkwardness right there! Can't you figure it out or something?" Roy felt bad about speaking so harshly to the angel, but this was pushing it for him. It was already hard enough to explain everything to him, and now he wants an example? Not happening.

"Okay, sorry..." Pit mumbled, bowing his head a bit. Roy let out a sigh and swiftly reached for Pit's arm before he got off the bed.

"Fine," a blushing Roy muttered. "Maybe I can, um, help you then. But don't blame me if anything bad happens." Pit nodded and crawled up closer to Roy, to the point where their knees were touching.

"So, um..." Pit nearly whispered, shyly pulling down his shorts. Roy's turned red, but he didn't say anything. "I, uh, tried doing this but it didn't work." He showed Roy the hand movements he had performed, and they both stayed silent.

"...Am I doing something wrong?" Pit quietly asked.

"No, you're doing it right," Roy responded, trying desperately to hold back his shaky breath. "Are you thinking of anything sexual, though? That would help a lot."

"H-Huh?!" Pit exclaimed. He felt his face quickly warm up. "Th-That's so awkward though! Why would I want to do that?!"

"Because that's kinda what makes it work."

"...Oh."

"Yeah."

"...But...What do I think of, then?"

"Is there anyone you have a crush on or something? Maybe a fantasy partner?"

"Not really...At least not that I'm aware of."

"Hm, alright. Then I guess..." Roy put both his hands on the bed beside Pit's knees, eyes devoid of emotion. Staring blankly at the other, Pit could only wonder what he was going to do. A worried thought crossed his mind, and immediately fear filled him.

"No!!" he exclaimed, making Roy flinch. "Please don't do that, Roy...I thought you said that it doesn't only happen during sex!" Roy felt his face steadily heat up.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking of that, actually..." Roy replied, his voice quiet from embarrassment. Now it was Pit's turn to get embarrassed.

"Oh...Then what _were_ you going to do? You looked really lost there-Huh?" His voice was cut off as he felt a certain area being touched. Both startled and incredibly flustered, the angel looking down at where the noble's hands were placed.

"So you did something like this, right?" Roy asked, his voice much quieter than usual and...different, somehow. He continued slowly rubbing the other's member, and sure enough, he felt it get harder in his hand.

"Ah..." Pit breathed, feeling incredibly different than when he was doing it by himself. "Hey...how did you...do that?" Ignoring his question, Roy continued handling the angel, steadily becoming more aggressive with his movements. Pit was breathing heavily now, still too shocked to do much as he stared helplessly at what was going on before him.

"Wait...Stop, Roy...I think I...get it now...Ahhh..." Pit's hands shot to the place where Roy's were, replacing the noble's with his own. Casting away his shame, Pit tightly clasped the now-awakened region and began roughly moving his hands up and down along the length. He couldn't slow down or stop at this point-It just felt so _good_. Roy watched, mesmerized, and also incredibly aroused by the moans coming out Pit's mouth. He didn't even notice that his hands had moved into his own pants, where his member was already hard.

"Ahh~! It feels so, so goood..." Pit moaned, unconscious of the sounds he was making. The erotic expressions he was showing, along with the sounds and movement, was making it really difficult for Roy to hold back from simply pinning him to the bed and tearing him apart. Upon hearing another moan, Roy gave in early and climaxed at the same time Pit did. It took a while for their breaths to slow, and Pit practically fell into the other. Not knowing what to do, Roy wrapped his arms around him and held him to his heaving chest. After their breaths finally went back to normal, Pit leaned away from Roy's chest and stared at the ground awkwardly, slowly processing what had just happened. He was too shocked and embarrassed to speak.

"So, um..." Roy finally said, breaking the tension. "I guess that's what one would call 'bondage.'"

"Extreme bondage," Pit replied, nodding his head.

"A+ bondage."

"We just 1-uped our bondage level."

"The bondage stat has been maxed out."

"It's over 9,000 bondage points."

"Wow."

"Much bondage."

"Such bonds."

"So bonding." A moment of silence passed before Roy turned around and leaned back into Pit's lap. Acting swiftly, the angel pulled up his shorts before Roy rested his head against him.

"What are you doing?" Pit asked rather loudly, his face red.

"Well, thanks to you, now I feel super lethargic and tired. So I'm using you as my pillow."

"What happened to the actual pillows?"

"Too far away. So from now on, your purpose in life is to be my pillow."

"Great."

"Isn't it? It's time for you to fulfill your mission." Roy turned on his side and closed his eyes, his breath finally even and calm now. Unsure of what to do, a blushing Pit stared at the other, who was peacefully drifting off to sleep. He was still a little-no, a lot flustered over what had happened just a few minutes ago. _He recovered so easily from it...Is it normal to do that with someone? Oh well. That happened._

"Hey, no fair!" Pit protested. He pulled away from the fighter, making his head hit the bed and cause his eyes to spring open.

"My pillow!" Roy cried. He lifted his head to see the angel crawl up to his chest and nestle his head against his stomach. Roy smiled at the cute image and reached his hand out to ruffle his messy hair. Curled up in a ball, Pit closed his eyes and drifted off. He didn't know why he was so tired, but he knew it couldn't have been just from what had happened. Either way, sleep sounded pretty good to him right now. He also didn't want to disrupt this nice, calm moment. _He feels so soft and warm..._ Pit thought as he felt the warmth of being so close to someone. Eventually, the relaxing up and down movement of Roy's chest put the angel to sleep.

Roy stayed awake for some time, staring pensively at the ceiling. He smiled every time he took a glance at the angelic smasher curled up with his head resting on Roy's stomach. _He's always so adorable, especially now._

"I can't believe you're sleepy already," Roy whispered, chuckling to himself. "Have some good dreams, you little cutie." Roy slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, not aware that his arms were wrapped around the angel, holding him close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bondage.


	35. Nightmare Full of Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my children. I am back once again. Oh, and about this chapter...I SWEAR IT STARTED OUT INNOCENT. I DID NOT MEAN FOR THIS MONSTROSITY TO HAPPEN I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE OTL Haha I feel like there's bound to be something sexual in every chapter from now on, my mind is just that perverted XD Oh, and you thought Marth was all that innocent? Heheheh mwahahaha ufufufufu ahahaha*cough*HAHA *clears throat* Okay, so anyways. ENJOY, MY BEAUTIFULS.
> 
> By the way, the dream turned out to be super long so it takes up most of the chapter, so I apologize for the italicized text DX And with that, I shall take my leave now *fades away slowly*

_"W-Where am I...?" I took a step into the dark void, looking around for any sign of life. There was not a single light within sight, and it felt like I was closing my eyes the entire time. No matter what I tried, I couldn't see anything. It was like I was blind. I couldn't hear anything aside from my own breathing and steady footsteps as I tried to slowly advance forward._

_"Hello?" My voice echoed into the abyss. "Is anybody here?" I continued walking, and I noticed that I could finally see something. The road was becoming a lighter, purple color rather than the pitch-black it was just a little while ago. It continued becoming lighter, until my vision completely changed. I closed my eyes as a bright light engulfed my vision, and my surrounding gradually seemed to grow louder._

_"Ma..." Suddenly all sorts of sounds could be heard, growing louder by the second. I couldn't understand much of it, but it looked like I was in a café or something._

_"Ma...r..." I thought I heard a voice really close by, but I still couldn't understand what the person was saying. A blurry figure was in front of me, blocking out most of my surroundings. I squinted, trying to make out what or who it was as both my hearing and vision slowly came back to me._

_"Maaaaarth!" I blinked a couple of times, trying to process what I was looking at. A worried face stared down at me, its aqua blue eyes awfully close to my face._

_"Roy?" The noble smiled at the sound of his name, but the moment I blinked, my vision changed once more._

_"You were spaced out there for some time," Ike said, pulling away from me and crossing his arms. "You tired, princess?"_

_I had to blink a couple more times, just to make sure he was still there. I don't know what just happened, but I guess I must have just been imagining things. I took a look around me, and sure enough, we were in a café. The room looked full of customers, a lot of everyday people grabbing some morning coffee before they headed off to work. Casual chatter and gossip filled the air, along with the clanking of coffee cups against the polished wooden tables. I turned my attention back to Ike, who was sitting across from me, his arms still crossed with an impatient look on his face. I looked down at the table, where a small, half-eaten slice of chocolate cake sat. I didn't even notice that I was holding a silver fork in my right hand._

_"Marth?" Ike called, a more worried look crossing his face. "You okay?"_

_"Huh? O-Oh, yeah, sorry."_

_"You don't seem to be."_

_"My apologies, I got distracted." Ike let out a sigh, sounding either tired or irritated, I couldn't tell._

_"Do you want me to just leave then?"_

_"Huh? No, no, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get distracted," I quickly took a piece of cake and offered it to Ike, but he shook his head._

_"I don't care for sweets. Hey, so you seem kind of tired, so I'll just leave you be. See you." He got up and with a quick wave of his hand, left before I knew what to say. I let out a deep sigh and stared at the empty seat in front of me. Maybe I am just tired...But even so, Ike looked almost like he was bored of being around me._

_My attention turned to the door when I heard two loud, familiar voices enter the room. I smiled at the familiar sight. Roy and Pit came bounding through the door, looking as lively as ever. They approached the counter and took a while to order something, looking over the menu decisively. After they were done, they turned around and I waved to them. Pit looked too distracted to notice, but Roy spotted me and waved back, a smile on his lips. He turned back to Pit, and soon Pit turned around and waved to me, too._

_"Hey Maaaarth!" Roy exclaimed as he half-ran to where I was. He seemed to be in a good mood, and that was enough to make me smile._

_"Yo, fancy meeting you here!" Roy continued once he was right in front of me. He looked at the empty seat next to him, then back at me, a frown on his face._

_"Huh? It doesn't look like you're alone. Is Ike with you?"_

_"Why would you assume that...?" I asked, kind of quietly. I didn't want to tell Roy that Ike had just left me here._

_"Oh, well, the seat is pulled out, so it looks like you're expecting somebody or something," Roy said with a shrug. "Anyways, hey if you're not with anyone at the moment, you should hang out with us! We're just gonna grab a snack real quick and head back to the hotel to play some video games. You want to join us?"_

_I hesitated, not sure whether I should go check in on Ike or just spend the time with Roy and Pit instead. It annoyed me that Ike just got up and left, like he didn't have the energy to bother with me. Like it would take too much effort to even talk to me for a little while._

_"Alright, I'll join you two," I agreed, and Roy grinned at my response._

_"Awesome!! Then what are we waiting around here for, let's go!" He grabbed my hand and waved to Pit before dragging me out the door._

* * *

_We arrived at the hotel and took the elevator to our floor. It was convenient that all of our rooms were on the same floor, and rather close as well, but sometimes I wish they didn't have to be so close to each other. That point was quickly proven when I turned the corner._

_"Ah," was what escaped my mouth. Pit and Roy waved at Ike as they passed him, eagerly bounding off to their room. After noticing I hadn't budged, Roy stopped and turned around, looking a little confused. I glanced back at Ike, who had once again crossed his arms and was gazing at me expectantly, waiting for me to speak._

_"I'm going to spend the day with them," I finally said. "We're going to be inside the room the whole time if you'll need me." Ike studied me for a bit before giving a half-hearted shrug._

_"Alright. Do what you want." I quickly waved to him goodbye and followed Roy, who was still patiently waiting for me, back to his room._

_"Uh, hey," Roy said once Ike was out of earshot. He stopped in front of the door, looking more serious than he was earlier. "What was that all about? Talk about a lifeless scene."_

_"...It's nothing," I responded. "I'm sure Ike is just tired. Anyways, which video games do you two plan on playing?"_

_"Actually..." Roy started, trailing off as he entered the room and approached Pit, who had been waiting by the side of the bed. He seemed to lean in to his ear and whisper something, which made me feel a little uneasy. What might he be talking about? They are likely just planning some strategies to beat me, and yet..._

_I decided to dismiss it and sat down on the nearest bed, next to the one where Roy and Pit were conspiring some kind of evil plans against me. Trying to ignore today's disappointing events, I took a gander around the room, wondering if these two ever change anything about the layout. My eyes stopped at the door. I wasn't sure if I was seeing it right, but...was the door locked? But why? It's not that big of a deal, but it just seems strange that Roy would lock the door when we're all here. He can be a bit spacey sometimes, so he probably did it by accident._

_The bed seemed to slowly sink, and I turned my head to see two pairs of deep blue eyes staring straight at me. I wanted to say something, but I was caught off guard and no words came out._

_"Hey Marth, you want to play a game?" Roy asked. I said sure, and his smile seemed to grow even larger._

_"Heh, alright then. You know of the game 'gay chicken'?"_

_"...Pardon?"_

_"It's a game where you take turns positioning your hand on each other until one of the players starts to feel uncomfortable and admits defeat! Don't worry, nothing_ too _weird is allowed here. Here, let me start." Roy placed his hand on the inside of my thigh, while Pit peered over Roy's shoulder. Roy looked at me expectantly, so I guessed it was my turn._

_"Why are we playing this exactly?" I asked as I placed a hand on Roy's chest. He moved his hand further along my thigh, which was starting to feel slightly awkward. I tried to ignore it and gave him the same treatment by placing my own hand in the same location. Roy's face turned a little red at the touch._

_"No fair," Roy mumbled. "You don't even_ look _the slightest bit uncomfortable!"_

_"That's because this isn't all that difficult." Roy frowned and motioned to Pit with a tilt of his head in my direction._

_"Fine then," Roy started as Pit moved behind me. "Then from now on, Pit will be on my side for the extra challenge." The smirk alone made me a little uncomfortable, but I didn't want to back out. I don't know what was still keeping me playing this game, but I didn't want to quit just yet._

_"What do I do?" Pit asked from behind me._

_"Do whatever it takes to make Marth feel uncomfortable," Roy directed, his smirk growing ever larger. Uh-oh, what is he planning..._

_"O-Okay..." Pit muttered. I could feel the bed move as he shifted around nervously. I felt my face heat up a bit when he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. I guessed that he felt embarrassed as well, because he stayed dead silent and had his arms wrapped tightly around me. A smile crossed my lips as I observed Pit's shy behavior._

_"Now, now, Roy. You should know better than to force poor Pit to do things he feels uncomfortable doing." I had intended to say that in a joking manner, but Roy didn't appear to take it that way._

_"Hm?" Roy asked, his smile now gone. His eyes appeared...darker, almost, and most definitely more serious than earlier. What is this...? It's as if his composure has entirely changed._

_"No, I think you're mistaken," Roy continued, the smirk reappearing on his lips. "I only do that to_ you _, remember?" This time I felt my face drop. Hold on, what? I honestly cannot tell if he is joking, not with that horribly sinister-looking expression..._

_Without warning, and completely ignoring the rules at this point, Roy repositioned his hand on my crotch. My face suddenly felt hot, but I chose to ignore it._

_"What are you doing?" I demanded, my voice practically a whisper._

_"...Just trying to win," Roy responded. I held back a gasp when he started to play around with the area. He moved his fingers slowly across the fabric, evidently trying to make me feel uncomfortable. And it was working._

_"Alright, I forfeit," I finally said. "You win, Roy, now can you please stop?"_

_"Giving in already? Come on, Marth..." His emotionless eyes locked his mine, and now I was certain something was amiss. He calmly leaned forward, and I wasn't sure whether I should run or stay in place. Curiosity and fear got the best of me, so I kept my place. Perhaps that was not the best decision._

_"Y'know..." Roy started, his face awfully close to mine. "I never intended this just to play out as the simple ‘game’ I described. I brought you in here for a reason, and I'm_ so _glad you decided to pay a visit. So thank you for that."_

_"Roy, what are you talking about?" I asked, trying to sound confident when I was probably trembling._

_"Oh, you'll see...Anyways, for now, let's continue this little game. You still haven't made your move y'know, don't you want to do that?"_

_"...I'll pass." Roy let out an exasperated sigh, and I could tell that answer annoyed him._

_"Fine, I'll go again," Roy said, sounding irritated for some reason. "Or to be more accurate,_ Pit _will go in my place." He sent a smirk in Pit's direction, who was still nervously clinging onto me. Pit seemed to be hesitating, but Roy continued encouraging him to do something "interesting." Starting to become incredibly nervous, I knew I didn't want to stay here any longer, but for some reason I couldn't leave. It was like I was paralyzed, like a deer stuck in the headlights, just completely frozen and unable to move. Finally gathering some courage, I decided I needed to find some way to get these two off me._

_"I, uh, have to leave now," I quickly uttered. "I happen to have a doctor's appointment today, and I mustn’t be late. My apologies, but I shall take my leave now."_

_"If you had an appointment," Roy intervened, glaring at me to prevent my escape. "Then why would you have agreed to stay here?"_

_"I had forgotten."_

_"You're lying. You're not a very good liar, Marth. And for that, I'll have to give you a little punishment." He leaned in and bit me on my bottom lip, making me cry out as I felt blood drip from the injured area. After biting me, he licked the area almost apologetically, then decided to slip his tongue somewhere else._

_"Mmph!" I tried to protest, but Roy's tongue was already inside my mouth. He held my head with his hands, not letting me escape. Roy, stop it!! Let me go, what do you think you're doing?! I wish I could've said those words, but they stayed stuck in my head. All this time that Roy continued kissing me, Pit had moved to the side, looking down at the blanket and not budging the slightest bit._

_"Stop it!!" I cried, pushing Roy away from me. A frown crossed over Roy's lips, and he turned his attention back to Pit instead._

_"Do what I told you," he ordered. "NOW." Pit nodded and moved back behind me, moving less hesitantly than before, though he still appeared really reluctant to be a part of this._

_"Hey, Pit, you don't have to listen to...him..." My voice started to cut off at the sudden movements. Pit had reached his hands into my pants, wrapping his hands around a rather private area._

_"I'm sorry, Marth..." Pit whispered, making it so that only I could hear. He started moving his hands around, and now I definitely couldn't move._

_"Ahh..." As much as I tried to fight it back, a moan escaped my mouth. The movements just felt_ so _good, which was bad because I needed to get out of here NOW. I tried to pry Pit's hands off me, but my arms felt weak. The most I could do was grab them._

_"Stop...it..." I muttered, trying to keep my voice stable. Pit kept whimpering apologies into my ear, while Roy just laughed heartlessly._

_"Aw, no need to hold your voice in, Marth! We all know you're enjoying this~" Roy showed me another smirk, and my face grew even hotter._

_"What are you...trying to accomplish here...?"_

_"Come on, just sit back and relax already! I promise it won't hurt this time."_

_"W-What are you talking about? I'm not letting you...ah...do anything to me...!" I bit my lips as Pit started to speed up his movements, once again drawing blood from that area._

_"That's enough, Pit," Roy said, and I let out a sigh of relief when Pit withdrew his hands. The angel moved back to my left side, desperately trying to pull his tunic over to cover his erection. The poor guy was so red that he looked like he could die of embarrassment. Pit is too innocent for this, he should not have to be a part of this._

_"Hey, Marth," Roy called, now close enough that we were touching knees. I glared at him, but he seemed unaffected by it._

_"Y'know..." He continued, once again leaning in real close to my face. "I still really, really like you. Maybe even love you. I know you don't feel the same, but...I'm not gonna give up on you. I'm especially not losing you to_ that guy _. So c'mon, can we please just have a little fun? Pleeease? It's been really lonely without you here..."_

_He went in for another kiss, but I let it slide. For some reason, it didn't feel urgent to stop him. It just seemed so perfect, this little illusion...That just for this time, all my problems could vanish. I could enjoy my time with Roy, someone who would never leave me like Ike did earlier today. Sometimes he goes too far, but he actually does genuinely care for me...I'm certain of it, but I still cannot tell if Ike even cares about me at all. I wish he would, but...for now, I have Roy. I mean, a little_ _fooling around can't hurt anyone...right?_

_I decided to let my mind slip into that deception and returned Roy's kiss, slipping my tongue eagerly into his mouth. Yes, this feels so good...Such a perfect escape. I really don't want to think of what will happen if Ike finds out, but...he's the one who led me to this decision, so why should_ I _be the one to blame?_

_My breathing started to become heavier, and I could tell Roy was experiencing the same thing. He withdrew for air, panting slightly as his face looked flushed. I smiled and patted him on the head, and his flustered face met with mine._

_"Enjoying this, are you~?" He responded with a blush, and I smiled some more. He looks really cute when he's this flustered. I thought I heard heavy breathing aside from just the two of us, and with horror, I remembered that we were being watched. I felt my confidence plummet, but I reassured myself that it's just Pit and that we shouldn't pay him any mind. Right now, it's just me and Roy, and no one else._

_I went back in for another kiss, but it didn't take long for Roy to pull back._

_"Um, I love kissing you and all, but..." He glanced shyly to the side, his face turning redder by the second. "I, uh...um..."_

_"What is it, Roy?" I asked, lowering my voice to a more seductive tone. He continued blushing, so I could tell he noticed it. "You can tell me whatever you wish."_

_"Then..." Roy replied, shyly pressing his head into my chest. "Do you mind if I...ride you?"_

_"Go ahead," I responded, blushing like mad. I felt myself get harder just after hearing that._

_"..." Roy seemed too embarrassed to say anything else, much less look me in the eyes. He gripped my tunic rather tightly before leaning away and proceeding to undo his belt and remove his pants. I did the same, and after some hesitation, he hovered over my exposed lower half. He continued staring at my thing, which was starting to make me feel really self-conscious._

_"How long are you going to keep staring there?" I asked, almost in a whisper._

_"Ah, sorry!!" Roy cried, blushing even harder. "It's just...it's been a while, so I'm a little nervous."_

_"It's alright, I won't be too rough," I promised, and that seemed to reassure him enough. With a nod, Roy lowered himself onto me, and I stared in amazement as he took all of me in without making a single sound. I didn't even prepare him, so that must have hurt a great deal. Tears lined the corners of his eyes, and I used my hand to gently wipe them away. I helped him adjust a bit, waiting until I felt like he had become more used to me before starting to move. I held on to him as I started to slowly move him, gently pushing upwards as he tried lifting himself off me. A few moans escaped him, so I assumed it was fine to pick up the pace. The second he lifted himself almost all the way off me, I pushed him down while also thrusting right into him. The move caught him by surprise and made him cry out, so I went back to readjusting him to make sure it didn't hurt. He remained quiet as I moved him around, and I didn't notice that I was being rather loud with my breathing. The noble's face flushed, and so did mine. I really have to get used to being seme again..._

_Just to prove to him that I still had that experience, I flipped him over so that his back was to the bed. Without warning, I slammed into the younger, earning something between a cry and a moan. I searched around for the sweet spot, aiming wildly until I heard Roy moan the loudest. I took a few breaths before leaning in to kiss the other while thrusting into him. Roy lacked the energy to properly kiss back, so I ended up doing most the work. Slowing down a bit so I could keep kissing Roy, I moved a hand to his wet member, gently grazing my fingers along the length._

_"Mmph!" Roy's protests were muffled as I continued scouring the inside of his mouth with my tongue. I took a strong hold of his length while thrusting into him, receiving a very dazed expression from the younger. The moans he released were music to my ears, and I stopped kissing him so I could hear more. I picked up the pace of my thrusts, but still kept on massaging Roy's member._

_"Sto...ahhhhp..."_

_"What was that?" I asked in a joking manner._

_"Not...ahhh...th-there..."_

_"Hmm~? Now, why is that~?" I asked, while stopping to tease the area even more. I played around with the shaft, making pre-cum ooze out. He was already really big, so I figured I should stop teasing him like this, but of course I couldn't help it. Roy let out another moan, and I followed with a satisfied sigh._

_"D-Damnit, Marth...! I'm gonna cum if you keep that up..." Roy muttered, trying his hardest to hold back moans. The tip was really wet now, so I figured it would be best to stop for now. That erotic face he's giving me, not to mention those sounds...I can't help but want to tease him even more, but I'll just have to find a better way to pleasure him._

_"Mm, okay~ ...Then how does this feel?" I pulled almost all the way out, confusing the other. I knew I had aimed perfectly when I heard him release a long moan, so I continued hammering that area without holding back. I could tell he was trying desperately to hold it in, and after a little while, the noble had to grip the tip of his member with his hand to keep from giving in._

_I added to Roy's moans, blushing from the sounds being made. Roy's insides were completely wet, so movement has become incredibly easy. I simply couldn't slow down at this point, especially not after hearing Roy's excited moans, encouraging me to hit him harder. Roy's toes curled, and he threw his head back, not shy to moan at every thrust._

_"Ahhhhh...Marth...Ohhh..." The moans made me feel all the more excited, especially when he called my name. Yes, call my name, tell me you love me, don't ever forget this moment._

_"Marth...!"_

_"Call my name..."_

_"Nnn, Marth..."_

_"Say it louder! Scream my name!!" I delivered a strong thrust, and he did just that. He called my name through something that sounded like both a scream and a moan, but it was perfect. Now he knows that he's tied to me, that I'm the one he's after and no one else. I loved the feeling, and I wanted more. I couldn't stop thrusting, even though I was tired to the point of collapse. I wanted to hear more, I wanted him to keep going, even though it looked like there was no way he could hold it in for any longer. I was reaching my limit as well, so I needed to do as much as I could before I let it all out._

_"Roy..." I breathed._

_"Ahhh...Marth...I love you...But I don't know...how much longer I can-Ah-Ahhhhh!!!" Roy let out a long moan before finally giving in, taking his hand away so he could climax. He gripped my shoulders as I let out my seed inside of him, filling him to the brim. He looked like he came a lot as well, and I could spot rough hand marks where he was trying to keep it all in. I smiled and kissed the younger on the lips before leaning back._

_"You really hung in there, didn't you? Just look at how much you came..." I picked up some of Roy's sticky cum off my stomach, showing him the amount and thickness of his seed. He responded with an awkward expression and a series of heavy blushing. I laughed and went back in for another kiss, which he eagerly returned._

_"I love you, Marth..." He said, such a kind, sweet smile on his lips. I returned the smile and delivered a quick kiss to his forehead._

_"I love you too, Roy." ...Uh-oh. Did I just say I love him? Maybe it's just because it's the "heat of the moment" and all, but...for some reason, I feel like I mean it. ...That's right. Of course. I love Roy. I love him...Wait. Is there something I'm missing here? For some reason, it feels like I'm forgetting something..._

_Roy_ _seemed surprised by my response, but happier all the same. He smiled before pulling me into his arms, dragging me into a tight hug._

_"I love you..." he repeated, his voice sounding like he was about to cry. ”I love you...I love you, Marth...So, so much...!"_

_"Me too," I replied, a smile impossible to erase from my lips. I leaned away to face him, and it took a lot out of me to not just kiss and hug the life out of him after seeing his teary face._

_"I love you, Roy. I really do."_

_"Oh, so you do?" I thought my heart had stopped. A cool breeze seemed to brush past, and I looked at Roy, my eyes pleading for help. He looked at me with the same helpless expression. That voice...No, it couldn't be...Oh gods please tell me this isn't happening..._

_All of a sudden it seemed like reality had hit me hard-All this time I was hoping, no, convincing myself that this illusion was reality, and that I had temporarily cut off Ike from my mind. I wanted everything to be perfect-Everything to go back to how things were with Roy, when I was with someone who actually cared for me. I wanted to take back my decision so I can be with someone who loves me...And Roy would do anything for me. It was such a perfect illusion, but unfortunately it didn’t last for long._

_"I knew something was up when I heard strange sounds coming from here," Ike continued, slowly walking up to the two of us. He looked as expressionless as always, but I could tell he was enraged. The glare he was giving the two of us was enough to tell me that I made a very, very bad decision just now._

_"H-How did you get in?!" I cried, struggling to get my voice back. Ike kept approaching the bed slowly, and by now both Roy and I were sitting upright, but completely frozen and unable to move. Roy grabbed my hand and squeezed it, and I could tell that he was nervous. He looked like he was shaking like a leaf, though I couldn't say much different about myself. The annoyed feeling from earlier was coming back, and I felt almost angry that Ike was approaching me. My heart was still beating loud enough to hear from a foot away, so I tried to calm myself by taking a couple deep breaths as Ike got closer._

_"How long have you been here?" I demanded. Ike's murderous glare seemed to burn its way into my skull. He wouldn't take his eyes off me unless it was to glower at Roy, who had wrapped his arms around me, leaning into my shoulder. I noticed Ike's fists clench, and I thought Roy was a goner for good. Much to my surprise, Ike kept his calm and didn't budge from his position. He was right in front of the bed, right in front of where we were, so I feared that he would reach out and strangle us at any second._

_"I just got here," Ike said through clenched teeth. "Try hiding your spare keys somewhere not as obvious as inside the only potted plant on this floor. Hey, luckily for you I didn't just break the door down. If I had brought my sword along, that would have made for a good little surprise, don't you think? I wouldn't mind skewering the little fire brat's head."_

_"That would have been a problem alright," I said, keeping my cool. I didn't want to come off as unconfident in a situation like this._

_"Yep. Would have been funny if I chopped off the little bastard's head while you two were still doing it though. That seems like it would earn a few laughs," Ike stated coolly. The dry humor in those few sentences was enough to bring a chill down my spine._

_"Hey, so," Ike continued, abruptly lifting me up by the collar. Roy tried to hang on and take me away from him, but Ike pried him off and merely tossed him to the side. I heard a gasp from someone other than Roy, and I remembered that Pit was still here. I had completely forgotten the guy was nearby this whole time, which made me feel both uncomfortable and a little worried at the same time. He must be utterly petrified and at a loss for what to do; I haven't heard him speak in a long time._

_"So this is what you meant by spending the day with these two, huh?" Ike asked, his voice steadily growing louder with each word. "Finding some buddies to fuck with? I think you might be just a little confused. See, if you wanted to fuck, you could have just told me. I wouldn't mind keeping you company for the night. But screwing your ex when you're already going out with me? That's rather shitty of you, Marth. Real sick move. So how about we strike a deal-I'll let fire boy live."_

_"You will?" I asked, genuinely surprised._

_"Not so fast," he added, tightening his grip on my collar. "On one condition. I'll let him live_ if _you do a little something for me."_

_"And what might that be?" A sinister smirk formed on Ike's lips, and I knew I was not going to like what's coming._

_"From here on out, you'll serve as my personal sex slave. How does that sound? No strings attached."_

_"Wh-Wh-What?!" I uttered. The dread was finally starting to kick in, and I could feel the color draining from my face._

_"Yep, that's right," Ike affirmed, sounding almost...cheerful in a sense. He looked like he had gone mad, and it was a terrifying sight. Now I was really starting to regret my decision..._

_"And you'll make sure to serve me_ every day _and_ whenever _I want, got that? ...Starting now." I had no time to react as Ike threw me against the ground, making me gasp. He climbed atop me, and I stared in horror as he started to undress. I heard Pit scream in the background, and Roy tried to tackle Ike but with little results. I could only stare in horror as Ike held down my arms and prevented every opportunity for my escape._

_"MAAAAAAAARTH!!!" Roy cried out in the background, coming back to try to force Ike off me, but only by getting punched or thrown to the side as a result. I wanted to tell him to stop, I wanted to scream, I wanted to find a way to resist, but no words came out. I could only stare into Ike's crazed eyes as he positioned himself, listening to Roy's endless cries and sobs as Ike used me for his pleasure._

_The pain echoed in my head, making my vision go black as I faded back into the endless, dark abyss I had started from.  
_

* * *

 

"MARTH, WAKE UP!!!" Marth let out a scream as he jolted upright in bed. Cold sweat ran down his back, and he felt like he had just run a marathon. His heart couldn't be beating any faster, and the look of terror was still evident on his face. Ike jumped back a bit from the sudden outburst, but leaned back and lightly shook Marth's shoulders. The poor prince looked so horrified he didn't know what to do.

"You alright?" Ike asked. "You looked like you were having one hell of a nightmare, so I had to wake you."

"..." Marth could only stare at Ike, still registering that what he had witnessed was only part of a horrible dream. He thought he was going to scream when Ike shook his shoulders.

"Oi," Ike called out. "Marth? Hey, you're starting to worry me here. Can you talk?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Okay, good. You were starting to freak me out. Hey, whatever you dreamed about seems awful and all, but it was just a dream. So snap out of it, alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Marth stared at the older for a little longer, making him start to feel a little uncomfortable. He felt especially confused when Marth reached out and took his hand, squeezing it tightly. Marth smiled and leaned into Ike's chest, hoping to feel more of his warmth. That's right, _this_ Ike wouldn't do something so horrible like that, right? He sincerely hoped that this Ike was different than the one from his dream.

"...What are you doing?" Ike asked, not sure what to do as Marth clung onto him. The prince eventually drew back, blushing and mumbling quick apologies. Ike chuckled and ruffled his hair, annoying the other as he tried to straighten his hair back to normal.

"You can be really confusing, you know that?" Ike got up and motioned for Marth to follow him, who still looked both sleepy and confused.

"Come on, let's get breakfast already. I'm starving. If they run out of chicken, I'll have to raid the nearest KFC. And that requires a lot of work, so I'd rather just hurry up and leave. Get ready and we can leave. Try not to take too many hours combing through your hair over and over."

"Alright," Marth agreed, about to get out of the bed when Ike turned from the door, an almost menacing look in his eyes.

"Wait," Ike ordered. Surprised by the suddenly serious atmosphere, Marth froze and could only stare at Ike as he approached him.

"I need you to answer a little question before we head off," Ike said, his arms crossed and his voice concealing signs of anger.

"Wh-What is it?" Frowning at the lack of confidence in his voice, Marth cleared his throat and tried again. "What might be the problem?" Marth knew something was up just from the frightening look in Ike's eyes, something that was far too similar to what the Ike from his dream looked like before he was about to grab him by the collar. He thought his heart froze by what he heard next.

"Why were you having a sex dream about your ex?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun duuuun! Cliffhanger! Haha I am so mean XD


	36. Siren's Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suck my ass senpai I made a reference to Greek mythology in the title and I am PROUD. I don't know why, but I am. You have no idea how long it takes me to come up with at least a half-decent title.
> 
> Um so I think you guys have noticed that just about every chapter has something sexual in it, but this one can get especially tough to read so just a warning: There's going to be angst. A lot of it.
> 
> And dang son this took me forever to write, sorry about that. And with that, I'll see you guys next chapter!

"H-Huh...?" Marth stared back, speechless, his face as pale as a ghost's. No...No, no, no, no, no...

"Well?" Ike continued, the irritation evidently rising in his voice. He continued walking closer to Marth, to the point where he was practically towering over him. "I'm waiting."

Marth stared hopelessly into the older's glaring eyes, desperately racking his brain for excuses. He didn't mean for this to happen; It was just a dream! It's not like he had any control over it...He wanted to tell Ike that, he wanted him to know that it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't find the words. He could only continue staring back, which further agitated the mercenary.

"Excuses won't help you," continued Ike, a scowl seemingly engraved onto his lips. "You seemed to be having a little too much fun with the red-haired brat to say it was an 'accident.' I'm guessing you still love him? Or did I mishear?"

"I..." Marth finally managed to speak, but not for long. _No, this is not good...Why can't I just tell Ike that I love him and not Roy? Or at least deny that I love Roy...Why can't I say anything?!_

"...I knew it," Ike let out a sigh and glared at Marth one more time before walking away. "...I'm going to grab some breakfast. See you."

"Huh?" Marth finally snapped back to normal, watching Ike as he continued moving away from him. _What? That's...it?_

"W-Wait!" Marth hopped out of bed and grabbed Ike's arm before he could head out the door. The mercenary didn't turn, but Marth could tell he was still really angry.

"The hell do you want?" Ike snapped, his eyes still set on the door.

"That's all?" Marth asked, feeling both relieved and very surprised. He got away with it this easily...? Something didn't seem right. "You're not going to beat me up or anything?"

"What the hell?" Looking almost shocked, Ike instantly turned around upon hearing what Marth had said. "Now why the hell would I do that? Damnit, Marth, I'm not some kind of monster who would beat you senseless over a dream! Don't get me wrong, I'm still really annoyed at you, but hurting you over it is just stupid."

"...Really?" A smile appeared on Marth's lips, but just as he was about to thank the older, Ike cut him off.

"Don't thank me," Ike snapped, yanking his arm away from the prince. "Don't try to be all sweet with me after basically admitting that you're still in love with Roy." His stern, unforgiving eyes met with Marth's. The prince was once again left with only silence, which prolonged for a good few minutes. Seeing how he wasn't going to deny it, Ike let out an exasperated sigh and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Marth stared at the door frame as it shivered in protest to Ike's angry actions. The silence continued for a little longer, but after some time, Marth's knees gave out and he fell to the floor, his face in his hands.

"What is wrong with me...?" He closed his eyes and tried to block out all his thoughts, desperately trying to ignore everything that just happened and to pretend that things had gone differently. But no matter how much he tried to forget, no matter how many times he rehearsed the same scene over but with different outcomes, he knew he couldn't pretend everything was fine and go through the day like normal.

He had to apologize to Ike. And not just apologize, but he had to find him and make sure that he knew that Marth loves him, and only him. 

* * *

 

With a newfound confidence, Marth found his way to the buffet, where Ike was gathering food. The second he saw him, however, he froze in place. Luckily for him, the mercenary was too preoccupied with piling chicken wings and ribs onto his plate to notice him. Marth hesitated, watching him move to a different area in silence. He wanted to approach him, but he had a feeling that the same, unbreakable silence would make a comeback. Taking a deep breath, the prince silently followed Ike from afar. He rehearsed what he was going to say to him over and over, paying little mind to his surroundings. He didn't notice that he was walking aimlessly by now, still following Ike but paying little mind to anything else around him.

"Uwah!!" Marth walked right into someone, making them drop their food as their plate crashed to the ground, shattering in large chunks. Marth's face paled and the person didn't even get a chance to process what happened before Marth started frantically apologizing. He immediately dropped to the ground and began cleaning up the mess.

"Uhhh..." The person whose plate was knocked over continued standing there, staring absentmindedly at the other below him. His arms were out like he was still holding the plate. He cleared his throat awkwardly, his face a little red. "Um, hey, Marth? If you kneel in front of me like that, people are gonna look at us funny."

Recognizing the familiar voice, Marth lifted his head, his face turning just as red when he saw who it was. The other dropped to the same position and started picking up the food with a napkin, being extra careful with the plate shards.

"...What?" Roy asked, feeling a little uncomfortable that Marth was staring at him so intently. He was even more confused when he saw the prince's face turn crimson.

"It's nothing," Marth hastily muttered, turning his attention back to the mess. "My apologies, I did not see you there...You need not worry, I shall pay for the broken plate."

"Nah, I can take care of it. It's a good thing it was just me you bumped into, not some random stranger. You looked like you were in a trance or something, you okay?"

"...I'm fine." Saying that didn't do much for him when he carelessly grabbed a sharp piece of a plate, wincing as it drew blood from his palm.

"Whoa, Marth!" Roy took the shard out of his hand and examined his injury, which was already looking pretty terrible. Marth had grabbed the piece rather tightly, so it didn't take long for the gaping wound to start dripping with blood.

"Marth, be careful!!" Roy yelled, grabbing the noble's arm and lifting him off the ground. His expression had turned completely serious, almost like he was angry with him. "What the hell are you doing?! Come on, follow me to my room and I'll see what I can do."

"H-Huh?" Marth asked, still lost in his thoughts. The pain has yet to hit him, so he just stared blankly at Roy as he dragged him out of the buffet. His mind drifted back to what happened in the dream, and he couldn't help but feel extremely awkward around Roy. He knew it was a dream, and just that, but when Roy announced that he'll take him to his room, the dream felt much more real. He couldn't stop thinking about it the whole way there.

"Follow me, hurry!" Roy called, dragging Marth through the door and immediately into the bathroom. ...What's this? Marth was still slowly processing what was going on, and he noticed that Roy happened to be holding his hand. ...No, wait. He was pressing his hand into Marth’s so there would be less blood lost. Marth knew that, but he pretended that it was his initial thought instead. He didn't know why, it was just that Roy's hand felt so warm, so...inviting, in a way.

"Geez, Marth!" Roy said with a sigh, quickly retrieving a small towel and dousing it in cold water. Red water flowed down the sink, and from the reflection in the mirror, Marth saw Roy's blood-stained palms for a few seconds until the water had washed all the red away. The younger looked terrifying like that, like something analogous to that of a serial killer. Marth shivered at the thought. Roy, a serial killer? That seems hardly likely. Makes a mortifying thought though, thinking of what he can do with that fire-hot sword of his...

Marth winced when he felt the towel, now cool with ice-cold sink water, being wrapped tightly around his hand. He bit the back of his lips to keep from crying out. The pain was finally starting to sink in, and it didn't help that Roy had tightened the towel to the max.

"O-Ow..." Marth muttered. Luckily the towel would slow down the bleeding, but it might as well be blocking off all blood circulation from how crudely and roughly it had been wrapped around his hand. Seeing how pale Marth was quickly turning, Roy frowned.

"Sorry, is that too tight?" He asked, hesitantly moving his hands towards the towel, unsure whether or not to loosen it. He hated seeing Marth in pain, but he didn't want him to lose too much blood either.

"I-It's fine," Marth muttered, lowering his arm carefully. He attempted to show Roy a reassuring smile, but it felt more awkward than in any way reassuring. He was already having enough difficulty with simply looking at the other. Just staring into his eyes made him feel incredibly nervous for some reason. Was this really just because of that dream...?

"Marth?" Roy called, a worried look crossing his face. "You okay? You don't look so good...Hey if it's hurting you, I can try to readjust-"

"It's fine." Marth cut in. "Thank you." He didn't mean to sound rude, but he really didn't want to be around Roy right now. Without another glance at the other, he hastily staggered his way to the door, only to feel his arm being grabbed. Reacting with a slight jolt, Marth turned only slightly so that he didn't have to see his face. Maybe only having to listen to him would make things easier.

"Marth, look at me!" _Well, so much for that plan,_ Marth thought as he tentatively lifted his head ever so slightly.

"The wall isn't me. Just look into my eyes for a second, okay? Please?"

"Why?" Marth grumbled, still refusing to look. Roy let out a sigh, and he tried getting closer to the prince, but with no luck. The closer he got, the further Marth backed up.

"Marth, can you please look at me?" Roy pleaded, making it sound like more of a demand than a request. He tugged on the older's arm, hoping that would get his attention, but when he didn't receive the response he wanted, he let go with a sigh.

"I didn't know you were _that_ uncomfortable around me..." The muttered words caught Marth's attention, and he finally took a glance at Roy. The younger's face looked so melancholy all of a sudden, and it made Marth incredibly guilty.

"No, Roy, it's-My apologies. It is not your fault, so don't worry about it." Marth mustered up some more courage to smile at him, but this time it was Roy who was avoiding eye contact. He had his eyes fixated on the floor, and it took a while before he looked up again. Marth felt the same, uneasy feeling come back, but he ignored it and faced Roy's depressing stare. The second he saw the hurt look in his eyes, however, Marth's gaze once again shifted.

"Then can you look at me for a little longer? I know this is a weird request, but..."

"...I understand." Marth finally looked him in the eyes, feeling all the more discomfort the longer it lasted. Roy's azure eyes seemed to pierce through him, like they were searching for any sign of hesitation. It took a few uncomfortable seconds, but eventually a satisfied smile rose on Roy's lips.

"...Thank you, Marth." He didn't understand why, but he thought he saw Marth blush. His smile became even bigger when Marth smiled back.

"Might I leave now, Roy?" Marth asked in a lighthearted tone, the smile still present on his lips.

"...Actually..." Just as Marth was about to leave, Roy lightly pushed Marth onto the bed. ... _Wait. What?_ Marth's mind immediately backtracked, his face paling as Roy approached him. He was too stunned to move, so all he could do was stare as Roy got onto the bed next to him.

"So," Roy whispered, his hands on his knees as he stared into Marth's eyes, only inches away from his face. Marth felt like he could hear his heartbeat with the little distance between them, and the pounding continued escalating as Roy brought his hand to the prince's thigh.

"Tell me..." Roy continued, in that same low tone. "...What are you hiding?"

"...Huh?" Marth could only stare, flabbergasted, as Roy started grinning widely again and began whacking Marth on the leg at rapid-fire speed.

"Tell me, tell me! I just _know_ you're hiding something! Are you in some kind of organization? A secret agency?" Roy immediately stopped all his movements, his mouth hanging wide open as a very shocked expression came over him. His nails practically dug into Marth's leg, making him wince as Roy continued staring into his soul.

"You-" Roy exclaimed, pointing his finger at Marth even though he was right in front of him. His eyes were narrowed and a serious expression was displayed on his face. "You don't tell me...Did you join the Illuminati?" Marth facepalmed so hard it left a hand-shaped mark on his forehead.

"You're kidding," Marth deadpanned, his hand still covering his face.

"I knew it...the reason why you have been acting so strangely around me...something so secretive..." Under a span of a minute, Roy had assembled into the thinker pose, staring pensively at the wall like he was intricately planning out his life. Marth was unsure whether to say something in these sacred few moments that Roy stared into oblivion, so he decided to gently poke the other instead.

"Why did they choose _you_?" Roy mumbled, still fixated in that same position. "I mean, I already suspected Villager to be the head and all, but why you were chosen shall remain a mystery..." He spoke the last few lines in the voice of a cheesy narrator about to leave the audience off with a cliffhanger. Marth had a difficult time trying to figure out whether Roy was just kidding around or if he was actually serious.

"...I think I should go," Marth said after some time, already slowly backing away from the confused person before him. He was about halfway to the door when he felt his arm getting grabbed for what seemed like the tenth time today. Roy was still smiling, and Marth had a feeling it might be a while before he could head out of this room.

"C'mon, you're leaving already? You mean you just make me fix you up and stuff and then just leave?" Marth was about to correct him on the part where he said that he was made to do it, but it didn't seem like it would change much anyways so he stayed silent. He also didn't really know what to do when Roy's pouting face kept staring intensely back at him.

"Hey, since you're already here," Roy continued, still grinning. "We should play some video games, or hang out or something! It seems like forever since I've actually had the time to just chill with you, you know?"

"...And whose fault do you think that is?" The bitter words just barely escaped Marth's lips, and he instantly regretted them. The cheerful atmosphere was soon gone, as was the smile on Roy's lips.

"You just _had_ to bring that up, didn't you?" Roy grumbled, dropping Marth's arm. Marth bit his lower lip in frustration. _Uh-oh, I didn't want say that..._

"My apologies, I did not mean that..." Marth muttered, feeling too ashamed to even look at Roy. "It's a terrible memory, I know I should just forget it."

"No, no, I should be sorry. I mean, you're right, it _is_ my fault." The silence persisted for a few seconds, and both swordsmen were having difficulty looking each other in the eyes. Roy cleared his throat a few times, trying to get some words out, but with little success. It was Marth who finally spoke up.

"Um, Roy..." He muttered, gathering the confidence to look the noble in the eyes. "Maybe it isn't so bad of an idea."

"What is?"

"Spending some time together," Marth clarified, a kind smile crossing his lips. Roy looked rather confused at first, probably questioning whether or not Marth's proposal was such a good idea. Marth decided that for him, grabbing his hand and taking him back to his bed. Once they were sitting side-by-side, tempting thoughts started slipping into Marth's mind. He knew it was wrong, he knew it would only make things so much worse, but...

"Um, Marth?" Roy called out, looking a bit confused. "Please tell me you haven't learned how to shoot lasers out of your eyes because I think it might be working."

"..." Marth continued staring at him, not even hearing what the other was saying. Roy started shifting around, his eyes jumping from place to place nervously. The prince kept giving him an odd, eerie look, and it was starting to make Roy feel far from comfortable. He thought his heart was going to stop when he leaned in close. His face turned completely red as he stared helplessly into Marth's cerulean eyes. A strange, apologetic smile crossed the other's lips.

"Hey, Roy?" he called, his voice soft and gentle. Roy blushed at the mere sound.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You still care about me, right?"

"U-Um, yeah?" It took a while for Roy to respond, and his face was a little red when he did. _Why is he asking me that?_ "Yeah, of course I care about you, Marth..."

"I'm not asking this as a friend," Marth stated, his words lacking emotion. There was a brief moment of silence before Marth continued, keeping up his confidence. He didn't want to back out, not now. The time for that has passed.

"Do you still love me?"

The sudden, out-of-nowhere question took the words out of Roy's mouth. His face started to heat up, and he just stared at the other, feeling more nervous by the second. Completely caught off guard, the younger just gawked at the older silently. _What the hell?! What kind of question is that? Why would he ask me something like that? He_ does _know who he's talking to, right...?_ Roy really wished he could just shout that out, or say _something_ , because it seemed that the longer he took, the more awkward this became. Marth seemed to be getting sadder by the minute, and his head hung low from the embarrassment. Roy inwardly groaned. _Damnit, this isn't fair!!_

"N-Never mind..." Marth muttered. Seeing the depressed look that came over Marth's face made Roy panic. He didn't want to make Marth feel any worse, and he didn't want to see that glum expression spread across his face any longer. His mind went blank-He didn't take a second to think. His body was moving on its own at this point.

"I'm sorry, Roy, I don't know why I-Eh?" It was a quick kiss, but to Marth it felt much longer. It came completely out of nowhere. He didn't know why Roy had done it, and he definitely did not know how to respond. He just sat there, his face utterly flushed even after Roy pulled away. The younger was also blushing madly, and he stared at him blankly, slowly processing what he had just done. He turned even redder when he realized what just happened.

"I-I-I-I-I'M SO SORRY!!!" The loud words made Marth flinch. Roy bowed his head several times, his head touching the bed. He looked so shocked, so horribly guilty that Marth wasn't sure whether he should even get angry at the whimpering noble.

"I didn't meeean toooo..." Roy continued apologizing a mile per minute into the blanket, the words eventually turning into a garbled mess. A laugh came from Marth as he gently lifted Roy's grieving face from the bed.

"I'll be the one to tell Ike, I swear!" he mumbled, sitting back up and giving a mournful, apologetic look to Marth. The prince returned it with a smile, which only added to Roy's confusion.

"It's alright. ...So," Marth continued, the smile still on his lips. "Does that mean you love me?"

"...Huh?" Roy was more worried now than guilty. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, while Marth's expression remained unchanged. "Um, I don't think you're asking the right person that question. I'm not your boyfriend anymore, remember? It's Ike who you're looking for." It made Roy sick to say those words, and he could only manage it through low mumbling.

"He doesn't love me," Marth stated bluntly. The room fell silent in a heartbeat, and all Roy could manage was an "Oh." After a couple more seconds of silence, he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Um, how are you so sure of that though? You know, maybe it's all just a misundersta-"

"Roy, some things happened between us, alright?" Marth let out a sigh before he kept talking. "So that's why I was asking you...I just want an honest answer. If it's not too much to ask."

Roy wanted to tell him that it _was_ too much, before anything got out of hand. Before he said something he regretted. Before he could potentially mess up Marth's relationship with Ike...But those words betrayed him. He just couldn't lie to Marth.

"I, um..." Roy started, his eyes shyly meeting Marth's. "Y-Yeah, fine. I, um, might have some feelings for you...Okay, fine. I love you. Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Ah..." Marth was secretly relieved to hear those words, but he had to make sure of them. "You actually, really, truly love me?"

"Yes!! Damnit Marth, you're tormenting me here...Of course I love you...I never for a second stopped loving you, even after I made the foolish decision to break up with you. I would do anything to get you back..." His voice faltered here and there, and by the end, his words were just barely audible. Fingers toying nervously with the blanket, his eyes seemed fixated on the bed. It became silent again, and the air felt frigid from the awkward tension.

"Um...Roy?"

"...What?"

"I know I am being selfish, but...Will you listen to what I have to say?" Curious, Roy lifted his head and gestured for him to go on. Taking a deep breath, Marth gathered the confidence to tell him. After all, they used to be such good friends, so he knew he could trust him. Even in this dream-like state, he knew that what he was doing was wrong, and that he should stop as soon as possible. There was still a chance to make things right, but Marth ignored that. He was tired of being mistreated, and he wanted to be with someone who actually cared. Before he was aware of it, the very events of his dream were slowly becoming a reality, but this time he had the chance to change the ending.

"I must have been pushing it away all this time, but..." Marth looked Roy straight in the eyes, fully convinced of his decision. There was no going back now. The thought of what consequences this would bring did not even cross his mind at this point.

"...I think I may still be in love with you," Marth continued. Roy's mouth hung open in shock, but Marth continued speaking before he could say anything. "I know it is foolish, and do not think I'm saying this because I want to get together with you. I love Ike as well, just...not so much at the moment. He simply doesn't... _care_ as much about me like you do. After all, you...You'll do anything for me, right?" A sinister smile crept onto Marth's lips. He leaned in close, destroying any boundaries and breaking the rules completely. Roy sat motionless, unable to do anything but to give in to Marth's wishes as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. He couldn't help it...it felt so unreal, so wrong yet so satisfying at the same time. This was his chance to be with Marth, even after he had all but given up hope. He knew he should back away, that he should snap Marth back to his senses before he did anything worse, but...This was a temptation that he couldn't afford to pass up. Marth was probably just confused, just feeling down and unsure of what to do, and Roy had the opportunity to help him change that. But not like this. This wasn't going to make things any better, only for a short moment, and Roy was very aware of that.

"Mm..." Roy pulled away for a second, his face flushed as he stared into the lustful prince's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Marth asked, his voice soft and gentle. He brushed his hand across Roy's face, causing the noble to blush even more.

"U-Um, have you thought this through?" Roy asked, starting to become both extremely confused and flustered.

"What is there to think through?" Marth continued in that same, hushed voice as he gave Roy a light push, sending him into the bed. The younger stared, shocked, as Marth climbed on top of him and straddled his hips.

"We both have feelings for each other, right? So there's really no reason to overthink anything." Marth went in for another kiss, muffling Roy's protests with his tongue. He withdrew more quickly this time, frowning at the amount that Roy was struggling.

"Are you trying to resist?" Marth asked, sounding almost angry.

"This isn't like you, Marth..." Roy muttered, a little annoyed that he was stopping Marth from advancing. This is exactly what he wanted, it was just so perfect...So why was it bothering him? Was it because it was wrong? But that shouldn't matter, right? After all, he couldn't care less about what Ike would think.

"Aw, don't be silly," Marth responded, the smile back on his lips. "You locked the door, right? So we should be fine." He was about to go in for another kiss when he was met with a palm instead.

"W-Wait!! ...I haven't locked the door yet." He took his palm away and Marth got off him so he could go lock the door.

"Hey, Roy?" Marth called, staring at the other while he fumbled with the doorknob, trying to get it unstuck so he could lock the door.

"Yeah?"

"You don't happen to have any...hidden spare keys, by any chance? Say...in a pot or the like?"

"Nope."

"...Good," Marth said, breathing a sigh of relief. Roy finally got the doorknob to work again, and he quickly locked the door. A little annoyed at the time he had wasted, he grumbled to himself before turning around, only to be met with Marth standing right before him. He only had the time to gasp as he was slammed against the door and forced into a kiss. By the time Marth pulled his head back, Roy's face was once again completely red.

"You've become rather quiet, Roy," Marth began, his voice once again that same, seductive tone. He toyed with the younger, playfully biting his ear and sucking at his neck. Heavy breaths escaped the other, whose thoughts of stopping this were slowly fading into oblivion.

"What's the matter?" Marth asked, smiling at the noble's flustered expression. "Are you too shy to make any sounds?" He pressed his lips into him again, not waiting a second to slip his tongue in. Lustful sensations filled his body when Marth thrust his hips into his, obliterating Roy's senses once and for all. Now the younger wanted nothing more than to feel the prince inside him, and he wanted it soon. He continued moving his tongue to every inch of Marth's mouth, all while grinding against him. He heard some surprised gasps from the older, and he withdrew with a rather flustered expression.

"Hey, Marth..." Roy managed through heavy breathing. "You're pretty stiff down there..." All the color rushed to Marth's face as he hastily gathered back his confidence.

"Look who's talking," he teased, gently rubbing his hands against the tough fabric of Roy's pants. Roy let out a ragged sigh, his eyes closing as he gave into the satisfying movements. His legs were starting to become shaky, and Marth seemed to notice so he stopped. He was about to say something but was taken off guard by Roy's swift hand movements. He had managed to undo Marth's belt in the blink of an eye, sliding down his pants and underwear completely. Marth's face turned even redder at Roy's lustful actions as he continued staring at Marth's lower regions.

"How perverted of you, Roy," Marth muttered, lightly biting him on the shoulder for punishment. "To take mine off first."

"S-Sorry," Roy muttered, proceeding to remove his just as quickly. Marth laughed and kissed Roy again, slowing down his movements.

"You seem so eager," Marth said, the smile still on his face. "It hasn't been _that_ long now, has it? You missed me that much, hm~?"

Roy responded with a smile, grabbing Marth's head to kiss him again. This seemed like a dream to him, a dream that he didn't want to end. Everything was perfectly how it should be...

"Hey, Marth," Roy started, just noticing the bandages around Marth's hand. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Hm? Ah, this. Only a little, I'll be fine. We could move to a more horizontal position if you wish~" Marth smiled again at Roy's embarrassed face, which only got redder by the second.

"You know what could make this even easier..." Marth started, carefully lifting the other so that he was positioned under him. He moved his hand to cover Roy's mouth as the unsuspecting noble felt something being pushed into him. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and his cries were turned into whimpers thanks to the hand covering his mouth. He stared, shocked, at the smiling prince before him.

"Sorry about that, I was getting a little tired of waiting," Marth explained. "After all, you looked so eager that I figured you'd be fine. You've done some things by yourself, I assume? You don't seem as tight as I'd expect...My, committing such lewd acts when you share a room with an angel? How naughty of you~" This unusual speech coming from the prince was turning Roy on even more. He was taken off guard with Marth's sudden thrust, but he relaxed once the prince gave him some time to adjust. It still hurt, but Marth made sure to start off slowly, giving Roy the time he needed.

"As I was saying..." Marth continued, starting to pick up the pace. He had removed the hand from Roy's mouth and felt all the more aroused seeing the other's erotic facial expressions.

"You know what could make this even easier?" Marth asked, trying to keep his breathing in control as he kept thrusting. "I wouldn't mind if you rode me." Another teasing smile found a way to his lips once he saw Roy's bewildered, beet-red face.

"In fact, if you're up for it, we could do all kinds of things today. Meaning that _I_ can do _you_ in as many ways as I wish. So try to hang in there, alright? I would love to make this delightful moment last for as long as I can."

Just hearing his voice, the things he said, all while he was rhythmically pounding into him was enough to make Roy already start getting close. He could no longer control the moans escaping his lips, and there was no way in hell that he was going to back out of this now, that option passed a long time ago. Marth could tear his entire rear end apart for all he cared, he just wanted to be with him for as long as he could. Nothing could ruin this perfect, magical paradise that he was now a part of... 

* * *

 

"Hey, Ike!" The mercenary turned on the sound of his name. He was met with a familiar, cheerful angel bounding towards him, a plate with a mountain of food high enough that it blocked out half his face.

"Have you seen Roy by any chance?" he asked, maneuvering his tongue around to snatch some food off his plate.

"I wouldn't know where that bastard is," Ike responded, frowning at the mention of Roy's name.

"Aw, really?" Pit mumbled, his mouth already half-stuffed. "But he came here with me...But now I can't find him anymore."

"Hm. I don't know, kid. He probably forgot something or whatever. Go check his room."

"Oh, maybe...Hey!" Pit followed Ike as he turned to leave, the mountain of food swaying as he went. "Wait up!"

"What do you want?" Ike demanded, once again facing Pit. His arms were crossed, and he looked even less pleasant today than usual. Pit noticed this and his eyebrows narrowed.

"Hey, you okay? You seem angry. Like, especially angry. Though I can't really tell 'cuz you always wear the same expression all the time. ...Did I do something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no, sorry," Ike grumbled, leading Pit to a table before anything avalanched off his plate. "I'm just having a rough start."

"You want me to help?" Pit asked, already making quick work of the wondrous tower of food before him.

"I don't see how you could do much here. It's just some personal business between me and Marth." He sighed and took a chicken wing from Pit before continuing. "I needed the time away from him to calm down, so that's why I headed here. I still have some things to settle with Marth, but I guess I should go and apologize to him for overreacting. He thought I was going to hit him for crying out loud..."

He let out another sigh, and Pit didn't know what to do other than to stay silent and continue eating. The background sounds and voices of other people made up for the quietude, but Pit's focus was directed back at Ike once he decided to keep talking.

"I don't usually talk about this kind of stuff to others, but since you're already a part of this mess I doubt it would make much of a difference," Ike bluntly stated, making Pit shift uncomfortably in his seat. "If Marth thought I was going to beat him up for something so small, then I'm obviously doing something wrong. You've known me for some time, so I'd assume you would know a thing or two."

"Well, for one..." Pit started, seeing as Ike was finished speaking. "I don't know what happened between you two, but don't you think sometimes you can be a bit...er...insensitive?" Ike was about to interrupt, but Pit quickly mustered up some more words before he lost his confidence.

"No offense, but sometimes you can be kind of scary. And no doubt intimidating," Pit explained, keeping a close eye on Ike's movements. He was worried how much he was allowed to say to this guy before he became violent. He didn't want to end up provoking him into a fight.

"And, well, it seems like Marth can see through that, for the most part, but from the looks of it, maybe he's afraid you'll use him again? I don't know the insides of your relationship with him, but I do know that you can make him depressed and not seem to care. He's been through so much already, so just try to be a little more gentle with him. Um, sorry I'm not all that useful here, I've never been in a relationship before so I wouldn't know much." Pit kept silent after his long speech, leaving Ike to pensively stare into space as he bit off the last of the chicken he still had in his hand.

"So what, I just need to show Marth I'm more gentle or caring or whatever? ...Well, if that's what it takes to save this relationship, then I'll do just that. Thanks for your help, Pit." Ike showed him a rare smile before reaching to take another chicken wing from him, only to notice that there was nothing left on his plate.

"I don't think that much is good for you," Ike said, frowning. "Then again, I'd probably have twice the amount, only you're half my size. How do you manage to stuff that much food in your small body, anyways?"

"I have to do a lot of running around when I'm finishing up Lady Palutena's errands. It requires as much energy as I can get. ...Anyways," Pit said, following Ike out the door after he put his plate away.

"You going to go speak with Marth now?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well I'm gonna go find Roy. Hey, since we're heading to the same floor, how about I tell you about all these sweet new games I've been playing-"

"Oh, Ashera, why?" Ike groaned as he hit the button in the elevator, preparing to endure a painful few minutes as Pit started rambling on at a mile per minute. 

* * *

 

"See ya! Good luck in there!" Pit called, waving his hand to the mercenary as they parted ways. Ike responded with a half-hearted wave, and once he was out of sight, Pit head off towards his and Roy's room, ready to complain to Roy for ditching him. Upon turning the doorknob, he found that it was locked. _Well of course, he's alone. But that's weird...Roy almost always forgets to lock the door. Maybe he's finally starting to get into the habit._

Pit was about to knock when he thought he heard voices coming from the other side of the door. His eyes narrowed, and he pressed his head against the door to listen. _Did he bring guests over?_

Sure enough, he thought he could make out two, muffled voices from inside. It sounded...really weird, almost like...like...moaning...? No, it couldn't be. But that was Roy's voice he was hearing, right? No, that didn't make any sense...What was he doing? Was he in pain? Pit thought he might be in trouble, but something told him that wasn't the case. Not in that way at least. He was certain he knew what those sounds meant, but even as his face heated up, he didn't want to believe it.

"Did Roy find himself someone already...?" Pit mumbled, a pang of jealousy coursing through him. He was about to leave him and whoever he was with alone when he heard them speak. Eyes wide, he didn't want to believe it. He knew he must have been mishearing, but he had to make sure. Reaching for his keys, his shaky hand managed to slowly turn the doorknob as he silently crept into the room. He didn't need to look far, because, sure enough, he saw the two on Roy's bed. They didn't notice him, but he noticed them. And he wished he hadn't.

His mouth hung open but no words came out. No, no, no way...There was no way the two of them could be so foolish. And especially after hearing all that Ike had to say...Pit didn't want to believe this. A part of him knew that Roy was still in love with Marth, but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't know why, but he really didn't want to think about it.

"Ahh...! Marth, I..." Roy breathed from below, his breath shaky. "I love you, so, so muuuch!" He smiled at the other, his arms wrapped around the prince's neck. His dreamy vision was soon shattered when he heard the door slam shut, followed by a frantic scurry from the other side of the door. His face paled, and he dared to tilt his head in the direction of the sound. Near the door and on the plain, gray carpet laid a single white feather.

"Ah..." Roy mouthed, barely a sound coming from him. Marth forced his head to face his direction, his face also shocked.

"I-It was nothing!" he almost shouted. "You saw nothing! That didn't happen!" Marth firmly pinned Roy down so that his squirms meant nothing, and he continued thrusting into him as if nothing had happened. Roy, on the other hand, had no intention of ignoring this.

"A-Ahh...!" Roy moaned, once again caught off guard with Marth's sudden thrusting. "St-Stop it!!! Let g-go of...ah!! M-Me..." His protests were muffled when Marth pressed his lips into him, but the excessive squirming was making it difficult for Marth to keep his tongue inside him. Making a sound like "tch," Marth slapped Roy across the cheek. The younger had tears streaming down his face by now, but not from the slap. He was finally realizing what he had gotten himself into, and how horrible he was being to Pit by doing such scandalous things behind his back.

"Marth, STOP IT!!!" Roy yelled, unable to take any more. "Damnit, get the hell off me!!!"

"Wh-What?!" Marth fumed, shocked at Roy's sudden change in demeanor. "You just said you love me, didn't you? Then don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare hurt me again, because I'm tired of getting hurt, okay?!" It was unusual to see Marth get so emotional like this, but the stress and all that he had suffered through had finally driven him to his limits. He wanted to be selfish just once, to finally just have a moment where he didn't have to worry if Ike was going to leave him if he didn't do everything like he asked.

"Goddamnit Marth, look at what you've done!!!" Roy screamed back, still desperately squirming in hopes that he could somehow free himself.

"Look at what _I've_ done? This is _your_ fault, you know! _You're_ the one who let me do all this!"

"The hell?! YOU FREAKING RAPED ME!!!" This seemed to get Marth's attention. He stopped all his movements, remaining dead silent. Roy continued sobbing beneath him, angry that the tears kept coming, but also at a complete loss for what he was going to say to Pit. He knew there was no way he was going to forgive him for this, and he knew that he sure as hell wouldn’t be able to forgive himself.

"I know you're not the type of person to do this, Marth..." Roy managed, his voice shaky. "Please, let me go..." Marth still didn't budge, and he stared at Roy decisively, wondering whether he should let him go or not. Tears welled up in his eyes as he attempted a weary, apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Roy. I'm sure you'll understand."

"No..." Roy didn't even feel the need to cry out anymore, he knew no one was coming to save him. The tears were endlessly streaming down his cheeks by now, and he didn't have the energy to make another sound as Marth continued what he was doing, not saying a word. He gradually slowed down until he came to a stop. His entire body just seemed to give out, and he collapsed into the younger, clutching his head to his own. His hands were shaking, and it didn't take long for him to break down sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, he just wanted some wuv :3 ...But maybe in that way wasn't so great of an idea DX


	37. Cheater's Endroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh, I'm late again! Sorry about that, I was supposed to have it up last month DX But hey, I thought up another badass title like DAYUM son I'm on a roll.
> 
> And I didn't really pay much attention until now, and I don't know if I mentioned this already, but I've completely forgotten about what day it is in the story. But it isn't that important now anyways so oh well. R.I.P. day labels.
> 
> Alsoooo more angst! 'Cuz yeah. Marth messed up big time, tsk tsk. There's a little bit of fluffiness towards the end, but...As for now, bear with meh!

Pit could barely walk. He wobbled from side to side, moving in a zigzag fashion. He wasn't sure where he was going, he wasn't sure what he was going to do now, nothing seemed certain at the moment. The only thing he _was_ certain about was that Marth and Roy were making a grave mistake. He didn't know who started it or why, but both of them were going to be done for once Ike found out. Serves them right.

"Stupid Roy..." Pit muttered, angrily rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He marched over to Ike's door, hesitating before he knocked. He just couldn't stand by and do nothing. After a few seconds, the door slowly opened.

"Do you know where Marth is?" Ike spoke up, cutting off what Pit was about to say. The angel hesitated for a while, unsure of how to answer that question. He wanted to yell out the truth, but he knew how much that would hurt him. He didn't even want to imagine what Ike would do to Roy once he found out...

"...Pit?" Ike called, frowning. "What's going on? You look pale."

"Uh..." Pit managed, clenching his arm nervously. His gaze was fixated on the ground, and confused thoughts started filling his head. Maybe what he saw was just an illusion? Maybe that didn't even happen, so he should at least make sure, right?

Pit let out a loud sigh and crashed to the floor, ignoring Ike's calls. _Ugh, who am I kidding...They really_ did _do something that stupid...Why did you guys have to go that far, huh?! Now what am I supposed to do...?_

"Pit? Pit! Hey, listen to me!!" Ike continued shaking Pit by the shoulders, but it still took him a while to snap back to reality. Pit had to blink a couple of times, still at a loss for what to do. He just stared at Ike before him, who had knelt down beside him. He was surprised to see Ike look kind of worried, but that just confused him further.

"Pit," Ike tried again. "Can you talk to me?"

"I don't know..."

"What kind of answer is that? Tell me what's going on."

"It's..." Pit paused for a second, hastily thinking up what he should say. "Roy and Marth...they're..."

"...What?" Ike growled, leaning away from Pit. "What about those two? That bastard Roy didn't do anything to Marth, did he?"

"I-I don't know..." Pit started to panic when he saw Ike slowly get up, a look of utter fury in his eyes. "N-No! I-I-It's nothing!"

"The hell do you mean by 'nothing?' Tell me what's going on!!" The menacing glare in Ike's eyes made Pit shrink lower into the ground. He was torn between telling him the truth or not, though he knew he would eventually find out one way or another. He wanted to tell him what was going on behind his back, but the thought that his friends would get beat up because of it didn't sit well with him. Seeing the merciless look in Ike's eyes made up his decision for him.

"They're just playing video games," Pit quickly covered. He felt uncomfortable lying, but now really wasn't the time. As he stood up off the ground, he mustered the courage to look the other in the face. He still looked rather angry, but at least he had lowered his balled fists.

"...You better not be lying," Ike growled. "I trust you, Pit. This is Marth I'm concerned about, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to him."

"Don't worry, he's fine," Pit muttered, his gaze shifting to the ground. "He's more than fine, really. I wouldn't...walk in there if I were you."

"So he's really angry at me, huh? Going off to spend time with _that person_ instead. Damn, I must have really overdone it this time..." Ike groaned and paced around for a bit, looking stressed. Now he appeared more worried than enraged, continuing to slowly pace about in a circle until he suddenly came to a stop.

"...Well, thanks for telling me," Ike eventually said, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe. He still looked kind of distracted and continued staring off in the distance. Without another word, and without waiting to hear Pit's response, he disappeared into the room. He closed the door behind him without looking back.

Even after the door was shut, Pit continued staring blankly in front of him. He couldn’t believe he had just lied about what was going on. He held his head in his hands and started pacing about like how Ike had done earlier. _This isn't fair, I don't want to be the one to tell him! Marth should be the one to tell it to his face! Even Ike doesn't deserve something this bad..._

"Stupid Marth, stupid Roy, look what you've done," Pit quietly muttered, stomping off in the direction of their room. "I'm going to make sure you get what you deserve!" 

* * *

 

"...Marth?" Through blurry vision, Roy could make out a sobbing figure weakly holding him. The sobbing eventually turned to a hushed, almost silent cry. He still felt like he should comfort him, or do something to make him stop crying, but then he remembered the situation he was in. After Marth had quieted down, Roy was about to push him off him but froze when the other opened his eyes. Roy stared nervously into Marth's teary eyes, feeling all the more awkward when he realized how close his face was to his. He wasn't sure how to respond and continued observing Marth's melancholy eyes, patiently waiting for him to make a move.

"...Why am I crying?" Marth quietly muttered, angrily wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Why must you be so rough with me, Roy?"

"...What? Wait, _what_?" The younger glared at the prince, not believing what he was saying. _What, he thinks this is_ my _fault? That_ I _am being rough with_ him _? He can't be serious..._

"...Why are you looking at me like that?" Marth asked, sounding irritated. "Come on, let's just go back to how we were~"

Feeling both panicked and annoyed, Roy pressed his hand against Marth's mouth, keeping him from kissing him again. The prince grabbing his wrist and tightly grasped it. His nails dug into Roy's skin, making him wince from the pain, leaving him no choice but to let go. He was terrified when Marth showed him a sinister smile.

"You really shouldn't do that, Roy," he warned. Ignoring his demands, Roy started struggling and violently thrashing about, trying anything to shake Marth off him. He continued flailing about hopelessly until he exhausted himself. He had forgotten that Marth was still inside him, and he was blushing from the movement. Tired from all the struggling, he didn't have the energy to resist when Marth gave him a quick kiss. It wasn't that that bothered him the most at this pace. It was the creepy, ominous smile that Marth kept showing him, like he had something in store for him and he wasn't going to like it.

"It's pointless to fight back," he explained, his velvety voice echoing in Roy's ears. He started leaving kisses down his neck, playfully biting his skin as he went. He could faintly hear Roy's heart start pounding faster, but he didn't make a sound.

"You don't have to be so shy~" Marth whispered, slowly trailing his tongue along his neck. Roy bit his lips to keep any sounds from coming out of his mouth. That only annoyed Marth further, and he sunk his teeth into Roy's neck, making him cry out in pain. Once he withdrew, he left an evident bite mark and purple bruises on his neck. A smile crept to his lips upon seeing the bruise.

"You shouldn't be so disobedient, Roy," Marth sighed, gently licking the place where he had hurt him. "We were both enjoying this so much more when you just gave in..."

"What...What the heck?!" Roy nearly shouted. This is ridiculous...this isn't like Marth at all! What got into him?

"'Gave in?' 'Disobedient?' What is _with_ you, Marth?!" Roy continued, stopping the noble in his tracks. An irritated expression crossed his face, but Roy ignored it.

"What is going _on_ with you today?" Roy pressed. "Saying things like that, making me do things like this...Don't you care even the slightest bit about how _I_ feel about this? Or, heck, what Ike will think once he finds out?!"

"Shut up!!" Marth shouted. His eerie smile was replaced with a menacing scowl. "He won't find out! And if only you would just _give in already_ , then you would enjoy this too!" He stretched out the emphasis on 'give in already,' becoming very impatient.

"Won't find out?" Roy repeated, his voice turning into a low growl. "You do remember when Pit _walked in on us_?"

"He won't tell him," Marth explained, a confident smirk making its way to his lips. "He's too nice. Wouldn't want us to get hurt. And knowing that, it means we can keep doing this for as long as we want and for as many times as we want. All we have to do is make sure Ike doesn't find out."

"...You can't be serious? Do you even realize how much pressure that puts on Pit?! And he won't ever be able to trust me again!"

"He'll be fine, I am sure of it," Marth said, returning to back to his calm state. He smiled at Roy, who only glared back. "Eventually you can be able to build your trust with him again. But what matters right now is me and you. You should only be thinking about how _I'm_ affected, since you love me, remember? And right now I feel very hurt. So please don't hurt me any more, okay?"

Though he hated not doing anything, Roy kept silent as Marth went back to kissing him. Regretful and worried thoughts echoed throughout his brain, telling him to stop, but as much as he wanted to, he had no choice. No matter what he tried was pointless, and if he were to aggravate the situation any further, he had a feeling Marth wasn't going to be so tolerant of him.

"You don't seem like yourself, Roy," Marth spoke, a worried look crossing his face. Roy wanted to say 'You're not one to talk,' but he bit his lips and refrained from speaking out.

"Why don't you smile a little more?" Marth continued, using that same, pitiful tone. "You always smile at me...Am I not doing this right?"

"..."

"Roy?"

"...What happened to you?" Roy muttered, accidentally saying his thoughts out loud. "You used to be so kind, and now look what you've become. Cheating on Ike by forcing me to do something like this...The old you wouldn't do this kind of thing. I know you, Marth. And I have known you for several years now. This...This isn't you. I don't love it. I don't like it. The usual you, the _real_ you... _that's_ who I love. Not this..."

The room fell silent, and Marth tried to go back to his emotionless state. He wasn't sure if he should slap him again or bite him or worse, but something inside him was telling him not to do it. It was practically _begging_ him not to do it, but he ignored it. Again.

"I don't know," Marth answered, as himself for once. His emotionless mask wore off, and suddenly he looked ten times more tired and distressed. "I'm tired of this, Roy...All this fighting, all this drama, all this stress...I didn't have as much of that when I was with you, but ever since Ike entered the scene, everything just turned to violence. That's not what I wanted, and it's certainly not what I want now. But...I think I deserve a chance to be a little selfish, just for once. I know what I am doing is wrong, but Ike did this to me, didn't he? So...don't look at me like that...alright?"

"..." Roy was once again speechless, surprised to see that his words snapped some sense back into the noble. He looked so confused and exhausted that he almost felt bad for him.

"Um, hey, Marth..." Roy started, "If you really love me like you say you do, then will you please stop doing this to me? I understand that you're going through a lot, but...this isn't going to solve anything."

"But...it's a little late to change things now, is it not?"

"Maybe, but..." Roy didn't really know what to say to that, and the two of them silently stared at each other. The bad part was, and the thing that he didn't want to admit, was that it _did_ feel good. When he was lost in that fantasy, it was almost like things had gone back to like before, when Ike wasn't around. It was a moment of bliss, and if that's what makes Marth happy...

He didn't know what made him do it, but Roy wrapped his arms around Marth's neck and gave him little time to react as he pulled him in for a kiss. When he pulled back, he smiled as he saw the other's cute, blushing face. Marth smiled back, returning the kiss with a more passionate one. Their tongues hungrily scoured each other's mouths, each competing for dominance. Roy eventually lost, uttering a soft moan as he let Marth do however he pleased with his body.

"You ready to move on?" Marth asked, showing him a sly smile. Roy blushed when he realized that he was still inside him. He was about to tell him to slow down, but he was a little late to respond. He let out a surprised gasp, his face flushing a deep red when he felt Marth start to move. He covered his mouth to keep from crying out, but it didn't take long for the moaning to begin.

"D-Damnit, Marth," Roy managed, tightly clutching the bedsheets as Marth pushed himself deeper inside of him. "If you put it all in at once, I'm gonna-A-Ahh...!"

He threw his head back and moaned, feeling absolute bliss when the prince hit his prostate. Begging for more, he didn't even notice the door slowly creak open. It stayed like that for a while until a trembling figure slowly approached them.

"Wh-Wh-What are you...? You two are still...?" Pit uttered, eyes wide in shock as he stared at the two of them, oblivious to his presence. Annoyed at always getting interrupted, Marth stopped to sigh, giving Roy some time to catch his breath. He looked more irritated than surprised.

"Hey, Pit," Marth called seductively, smirking at the angel. "You're friends with Roy, right? You ever seen him like this? Looking so shamelessly yet beautifully erotic? Even if you're an angel, you can't tell me this doesn't turn you on."

"H-Huh?" Pit managed, his words sounding like they got caught in the back of his throat. The poor guy looked so confused and bewildered, but he couldn't help but take a closer look at Roy. He blushed when he looked lower, turning his head away in embarrassment.

"Aw, don't be so shy," Marth continued, still smiling. "You're so innocent, aren't you~? But I'm curious, if you saw him like _this_ , surely you wouldn't still act so pure?"

"...Huh?" Pit regretted the second he lifted his head. Marth had pulled out nearly all the way, and Roy didn't know what he was planning until it was too late. His grip on the bed tightened even more, and his toes curled. His entire face contorted in pleasure as Marth violently rammed into him, speeding up his pace by the second. He was practically tearing him apart at this rate, but by now he only felt pleasure.

"Nnn...ahhh...a-ah!! Ahh...M-More...!!" Roy's words encouraged Marth to hit harder, making the younger shiver from the impact. His eyes were closed and his whole face was red. His breaths were coming out short, having difficulty keeping up with Marth's pace. Marth had stretched him apart, giving him even more moving room as he thrust into him. His moans reached Pit, a tantalizing melody to his ears. The angel was too shocked to respond as he continued watching the two, eyes wide in awe as Marth pushed himself all the way into Roy, making him cry out as he climaxed all over the bed and onto himself. Their breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the room. Once Marth pulled out, Roy's body seemed to collapse from exhaustion. His chest was still heaving heavily, and his legs appeared almost lifeless. After catching his breath, Marth got off the bed and walked over to Pit, who was still frozen in place.

"Well?" Marth started, once again smirking. "Did you enjoy the display?" He moved closer to the angel, whose eyes were the only part of him that moved. He was still completely dumbfounded and could only stare at the other as he got even closer. A gasp escaped his lips when Marth pressed his hips against his.

"Looks like you did," Marth continued, his smile growing wider. "So even someone as innocent as yourself gets aroused by this kind of thing. Then again, who wouldn't? I'm sure you would love to experience that yourself."

Before asking what that meant, Marth grasped his wrist and dragged him into the bed. He almost screamed when he hit the bed, coming to a horrible realization of what was about to happen. Roy was too dazed and tired out to know how to react as he watched Pit fighting back against Marth.

"Come on," Marth grumbled, trying to force the reluctant Pit against the bed. "Ugh, so much energy...Roy, mind helping me out here?"

"U-Uh..." Roy muttered, scrambling to Marth's aid. He didn't know why he was helping him, but he hadn't really gotten the chance to recollect his thoughts just yet. Following Marth's orders, he held the struggling smasher's arms together from behind while Marth held down his legs. Marth had to cover his mouth to muffle his calls for help, but Pit just ended up crying instead.

"Aw, don't cry," Marth spoke, feeling kind of bad seeing the angel look so scared. "You'll feel real good in a little while, so just relax, okay?"

Pit continued protesting, shaking his head back and forth while whimpering. Tears kept flowing down his cheeks, and he just wished that Roy would soon realize what was going on. He could already tell that Marth had lost it, but he wasn't sure about Roy just yet.

"Hey, Roy," Marth called, catching the noble's attention. "You haven't had your turn yet, so do you want to be the one to take Pit for a little 'ride,' if you know what I mean?" Marth lifted the angel's rear to Roy, who just stared at Marth in shock.

"Now, now, Pit," Marth continued, ignoring Roy's baffled stares. "Please do refrain from calling out, for we don't want to have to punish you."

"Wh-Why are you doing this to me...?" Pit sobbed, his voice much quieter. Tears were endlessly streaming down his face by now, and his whole body was shaking. His face was completely pale.

"You're just so cute and innocent, that it's rather hard to resist," Marth explained. "Especially since you waltzed right in here, and it would be risky letting you go once you've seen us not once but _twice_. I'm sure you understand, do you not?"

"Wahh...Let me go..." Pit protested, burying his face in the bed.

"U-Um, Marth?" Roy spoke up, finally realizing the current situation. He looked really worried and hesitant to do anything to Pit of all people. "Can't we just, you know, make him promise not to tell or something? I really don't think going this far is necessary..."

"But, Roy, don't you realize what you're giving up? We're talking about having sex with an _angel_ here. I mean, who wouldn't want that?"

Roy was having difficulty believing what he was hearing, and Pit's crying only made him feel all the worse. Though he hated himself for it, he couldn't deny what Marth was saying. But what bothered him the most was that Pit was his friend, and that he hadn't done anything wrong to deserve this. He was the sweetest person he knew, and the last thing he deserved was to get raped. ...For the second time.

"Come on, Roy," Marth grumbled, taking off Pit's belt and sliding off his shorts. "If you don't want to do it, I can take over for you."

"No, I'm fine," Roy quickly answered. "I just, uh...Need a little time to get warmed up."

"Ah, that's right," Marth responded, abruptly turning Pit around so that he faced Roy. "Here, maybe this will help."

Without warning, Marth grasped the back of Pit's head and forced his head down. His sobs were muffled as Marth forced Roy's limp dick into Pit's mouth, almost making him gag. The younger noble was too shocked to react and just stared at what was going on before him.

"Do I have to do _everything_ for you?" Marth asked, casting an annoyed glance at Roy. Roy looked from Marth to Pit, who was timidly trying to suck him off. No, no, no, Pit shouldn't be doing this...This really isn't right...

Roy wanted to say something, but the warm feeling of his mouth enveloping his dick was starting to feel really good. Muffled sounds came from Pit as he felt shocked to feel Roy becoming bigger by the second. He started to hear satisfied sighs from him, and for some reason that made him want to do better. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but Pit continued licking the sides of Roy's member, making it twitch some more. He took in as much of him that he could fit, slowly and carefully moving him down his throat.

"Ah-Ahhhhh..." Roy let out a long moan, encouraging Pit to keep going. He continued releasing erotic moans, enough to make everyone in the room blush.

"Now, that's enough, Pit," Marth proclaimed, feeling slightly jealous when he saw him slowly back off the other, both of them completely flustered. Though he tried to hide it, Roy couldn't help it when pre-cum oozed out from the tip. Marth bit his lip, a little annoyed that Pit can make him feel so good. He also didn't like it when Roy patted the angel on the head, giving him a smile before kissing him on the forehead.

"Alright, Roy, now that you're all ready," Marth spoke, a little louder than usual. "You know what to do, right?"

"O-Oh, right..." Roy grumbled, frowning when he saw the frightened look Pit was giving him.

"Um, hey, Marth," Roy started, averting his gaze to the prince. "Don't you think this is just a little...you know, _messed up_? Let's stop this."

"Really? You sure looked like you were enjoying it."

"Wha-Are you serious?! _You_ forced him on me!! Look, what we've done is already bad enough, let's stop while we can. Got it? He doesn't deserve this."

"And what if I told Ike that you raped me? Oh, and now Pit, too," Marth argued. Roy couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. Would he really go so far as to blackmail him? No way...This wasn't Marth, it couldn't be...

"Who... _are_ you?" Roy wondered out loud, bewildered that Marth was acting like this. "Do you hold _any_ remorse for your actions? Just realize what you're saying already! Blackmail? Rape? That doesn't sound like something you would do."

"Shut up!" Marth snapped. Both Roy and Pit jumped at the sound of his voice. The prince was shaking, but they couldn't tell if it was from anger or something else. He certainly didn't look too happy, and they could easily tell that his patience was running out.

"Don't act like you know me, Roy," Marth mumbled, his voice barely audible. He didn't look the same, something about him was just...off. Roy could see the lifeless energy in his eyes, and his whole body was slumped over. He lacked that gracefulness and confidence he always saw in him, and it was downright depressing.

"But, Marth," Roy started, faintly uttering his words. "I _do_ know you...And I have for many years. Don't tell me that didn't mean anything to you..."

"S-Shut up...Just stop talking already, damnit..." Without another word, Marth pressed Pit's face into the blanket and turned his rear up to him.   Before Roy realized what he was about to do, the noble had already pressed his shaft into him. He kept holding down Pit's head so his screams were muffled by the bed, but that didn't keep him from squirming about and pounding on the bed with his fists.

"Stop moving so much and it'll hurt less," Marth warned, trying to slowly maneuver himself through Pit's tight entrance. Roy stared in shock, his heart nearly killing him when he felt Pit's hand weakly clutch his, his screams down to a quiet sobbing. It took him a while, but Roy finally snapped out of his dream-like state. Acting quickly, he knew he had little time to waste before it was too late.

"GET THE HELL OFF HIM!!!" Roy shouted, rage overtaking his mind. He never thought he would do it, but he hit Marth hard with his fist, making him groan and clutch his face with both hands. He pulled Pit off him, clutching the trembling angel as he cried into his chest. Marth continued groaning and seething, taken completely off guard. Once he realized what had just happened, he slowly lowered his hands from his face. Roy's heart nearly stopped when he saw the murderous daggers in Marth's eyes.

"Roy," he started, his voice calm. "What was that for?"

"Don't hurt him," Roy growled, holding Pit close to his chest. Marth felt all the more jealous looking at how he was trying to protect Pit, which only fed his brashness. Acting out of impulse, Marth reached for Pit, trying to reclaim what he had lost.

"Damnit, Marth, WAKE UP ALREADY!!!" Roy yelled, pouncing on the prince and knocking him into the bed. He proceeded to hold him down like he had done to him, deeming his squirms meaningless.

"Stop. Doing. This. Already," Roy said through clenched teeth, his hands pressing Marth's into the bed.

"So what now?" Marth asked, trying to keep his calm. "Are you going to do me? Well alright, go right ahead. I'm not complaining."

"Hah! Very funny," Roy retorted. "Unfortunately for you, I'm better than that. Don't think I'm going to stoop to your level."

"But you already did, didn't you? After all, you practically invited me inside you. So what would be the difference?"

"..." Roy kept silent, angrily biting his lower lip. He silently cursed himself for letting him do that, but he didn't want to do the same thing he had done. This was getting so out of hand...Marth was _expecting_ Roy to do something to him, but he wasn't going to let him have it.

"Come on, Roy," Marth pleaded, his voice becoming more desperate by the second. "Don't leave me like this...I'm getting so cold, too. Please just let this go back to how things were..."

Roy bit back on his lips even more, enough to draw blood. He was caught between a rock and a hard place, and he had absolutely no idea what to do. If he let him go, he would just try to rape Pit again. But if he did him, then that would go against all he had just said. Either way, Marth got what he wanted.

"I'm sorry for making you go through this, Roy," Marth spoke, showing him a genuine, apologetic smile for a change. "It's just...the only thing that can really release me from reality right now, you know? And it just feels so nice...Try to understand where I'm coming from, okay? I don't mean to hurt you, you know that, but I'm just getting so very tired of all this. So please, listen to what I tell you and make me happy."

"...Well whatever it is that you're thinking of, there's no way I'm involving Pit," Roy grumbled.

"Alright, fine. We'll leave him out of it then. If he feels like participating, then he can feel free to jump in." Pit, now sitting up, was still too petrified to make a move. He wanted to get out of here by all means, but then he wouldn't be finishing what he had started. At this point, he only knew one solution. And at least now, he knew what was really going on...

Without another word, Roy hesitantly pushed himself inside Marth, making him wince but not make a sound. It was amazing how obedient he was being, and just to test it out, Roy quickly pushed himself in all the way. All the prince did was gasp before he grew quiet again. He even smiled to let Roy know that he was fine. This guy was really desperate...

Though he continued cursing himself for it, Roy continued what he was doing, trying his best to satisfy Marth's needs. He felt disgusted in himself for doing it, but if it made Marth happy...

He didn't even notice that Pit had silently snuck out the door, his plan already in action. 

* * *

 

"What is it?" Ike answered, slowly opening the door only to see a half-naked Pit standing before him. His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth but no words came out. He wasn't sure if he had maybe forgotten his clothes in the shower or something, but his expressions told him otherwise. He knew something was up, and his tear-stained face was enough to prove that.

"...I have something to show you," Pit quietly uttered, weakly waving his arm in the direction of his and Roy's room. Ike did nothing more than nod, silently following Pit down the hallway with dreadful thoughts filling his mind. Whatever that was going on was not going to be pleasant, and he could only brace himself for the worst.

Ike already had a suspicion about where they were headed, and sure enough they arrived at Roy's door. Expecting the worst, he was still caught off guard the moment he slammed open the door. Marth had Roy tied down to the bed, straddling him so that he couldn't move. The younger had broken into tears, but other than that, he didn't say a thing as Marth forced himself inside him.

"I'm sorry, Roy, but you were taking too long," Marth muttered, looking a little guilty but carrying through with his actions anyway. Roy was so numb to the pain by now that he didn't even feel the need to shout out. He just continued to sob pitifully, hoping that his body would at least be enough to make Marth happy.

"Why are you crying?" Marth asked, his voice coming out like he was scared. "Please don't cry, Roy..."

Without a single word, Ike marched up to the two of them, what can only be described as unlimited fury in his eyes. Marth had enough time to turn around and looked shocked as Ike yanked him off the younger and threw him to the bed. He crawled atop the other, glaring at him as he pressed his hands to the bed.

"So this is what you want, huh, Marth?" Ike asked, feeling only angrier as he saw tears fill Marth's eyes. "Glad to see you've lost the last bit of your sanity."

"I-Ike...?" Marth asked. He wasn't sure if this was still a dream or not, but it certainly felt real.

"So this is your answer?" Ike continued, nearly shouting. "The hell is wrong with you?! Well, guess now I know who you're really in love with. What, was I just a convenient replacement for you? Or were you using us both this whole time? I don't even want to know what you could have possibly done to Pit. You got anything to explain all this? 'Cuz it better be damn good."

"I...I thought..." Marth took a deep breath, desperately trying to blink away the incoming tears. "I thought you didn't care about me..."

"And so, naturally, your response to that is to screw with your ex rather than simply ask me?"

"I-I thought you...I...Uh..." Marth was absolutely speechless. He had no idea what he could say, and he knew that his actions weren't justifiable. He just didn't want to think too much about it. Ike snarled and got off the prince so that he could sit up. Marth cautiously kept his eye on Ike, but even that wasn't enough to prepare him for what he was about to do. The last thing he felt was the mercenary's fist hitting the back of his head before he blacked out. Both Roy and Pit stared, dumbfounded, as Marth fell into the bed, motionless.

"...That should keep him quiet for now," Ike eventually spoke. "He's not in a state where he can think right now. And, quite frankly, I'm not either. I'll deal with him once he wakes up again."

"And _you_ ," Ike continued, pointing at a very confused and horrified Roy. "I'll need an explanation out of you, too." Roy nodded, for once in agreement with this guy.

"Um, Ike?" Pit asked, still standing nervously by the doorway. "I know it's none of my business, but what are you going to do with Marth once he wakes up?"

"...I don't know. But first I'll need to know what happened." Ike let out a long sigh, trying to avoid looking at Marth so he wouldn't get too riled up. He looked at Pit, then at Roy, and both of them appeared equally distraught. Pit had walked up closer to Roy, both exchanging depressed stares. Pit fumbled a little, and he fell into the bed next to Roy, who gave him a weak smile before abruptly hugging him. Pit was shaking in Roy's arms, and his wings looked just as lifeless as he appeared.

"...You two should get some rest," Ike suggested, breaking the silence.

"Same goes for you," Roy replied. He and Ike exchanged a look, but for once it wasn't one that promised death. Ike didn't know what to think when Roy mouthed the words 'thank you,' his eyes slowly closing as he rested his head atop Pit's. Running his hands through his hair, Ike turned his gaze back to Marth, who looked so much more at peace now that he was passed out. He didn't know what possessed him to do something so horrible, but one way or another he was going to find out. All he could do now was bring him back to their room and wait for him to wake up. Hopefully by then he will be a little more sane.

Without another word, Ike grabbed Marth's clothes, hastily dressing him before scooping him up in his arms. As angry as he was with the prince right now, some thoughts still bothered him to no end. _Did he really do all this because he didn't think I cared about him?_

He shook his head and decided not to think about it. He silently walked out the door, making sure not to disturb Roy and Pit. They had been through enough today, so there was no point in making any loud noises that might disrupt them.

Once Ike and Marth were gone, Roy shuffled around a bit, carefully leaning back into the bed and pulling the covers over himself and Pit. The angel's eyes sprung open, and it didn't take long for his face to heat up.

"R-Roy? What are you doing?" His flustered face was enough to make Roy smile, which only confused Pit further.

"What, you don't want to sleep with me?" Roy joked. Pit blushed even more, and it didn't help when Roy started laughing. He gently moved him to the side of him, but he still didn't let go. He was holding Pit really close, which only added to Pit's embarrassment.

"I'm sorry..." Roy whispered, pressing his forehead against Pit's. "I didn't want to do that to you, I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. You saved me from what Marth was going to do, and I can't thank you enough for that. I-It was so scary...From the moment that...th-that part of him entered me, I was so scared. It hurt so much..."

"Pit..." Roy hugged Pit even tighter, then leaned back to give him some more space. He looked so guilty that it made Pit sad just looking at him.

"U-Um, but it's not your fault!" Pit quickly added. "It's okay. I'm fine now, thanks to you. Besides, you went through the same thing, but worse...So I should be sorry for not being able to help you. I-I'm sorry, Roy..." He slowly edged closer to Roy, confusing the noble. Pit continued to stare at him nervously, his face suddenly much closer to his. He looked like he was trying to make a decision, but he was hesitating so much that it was making Roy nervous.

"Um, hey, uh, you know, um, as an, er, apology, um..." Pit was practically weeping as he tried getting his words out. Roy had no idea what could be so awkward, but he was getting uncomfortable just watching Pit behave this way.

"Um, Pit?" he called. "You okay, dude?"

"I...N-Never mind..." The angel awkwardly pulled the covers over his head, hoping he could just disappear. Roy still had no idea what could be so hard to say, but he knew he couldn't simply fall asleep with that on his mind.

"Come on, Pit, what is it?" Roy asked, lifting the covers from his head. "You can't just start saying something and leave it like that! What did you want to tell me? It can't be that bad."

"Um..." Pit mumbled, even more nervous now that they were so close to each other. He felt uncomfortable looking back into Roy's eyes, but he did so anyways. Roy, on the other hand, couldn't help but want to look into his eyes. He never really noticed it that much before, but Pit looked really cute up close. Especially when he was blushing.

"This is a weird request, but...I kind of want to try something. It's a little...awkward, but..." Pit hesitated, leaving Roy with silence.

"If you keep stretching it out like this, it's only going to get all the more awkward."

"Oh yeah, then, well...there's something I've been meaning to do..." Pit reached for the sides of Roy's face, his hands shaking. Roy was still processing what he was about to do, and he was about to ask when Pit leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was quick but sweet, just as angelic as himself. When Pit pulled back, his whole face was crimson, and Roy felt that his looked just the same.

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean to-Eh?" Pit was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against him, holding down his head with his hands. When he pulled back, Pit felt like his face couldn't be any hotter. Roy was blushing just looking at Pit's cute, yet erotic expression after having only kissed him. _Now I see what Marth was talking about...This guy is so downright adorable and innocent that it's almost criminal._

"You're so cute, Pit," Roy said aloud. He winked at the other, making him blush even more. This guy was so easy to embarrass. Making him all the more adorable.

"So that wasn't...weird?" Pit mumbled, once again averting his eyes.

"Not really. Well, not to me at least."

"Huh? How come?"

"Er..." Roy hesitated a bit, making Pit wait anxiously in silence. What could he be talking about? He can't possibly find this normal...

"...I don't think now's the best time for that," Roy explained, cautiously avoiding Pit's question. "I'll save it for later. Guess you'll just have to wait." Pit frowned when he saw that mischievous smile creep up to Roy's lips, and he knew that meant he was already conceiving a plan.

"Should I be scared?" Pit asked, genuinely worried for his future.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Oh, come on!" They shared a laugh, something that they haven't been able to do in what seemed like far too long. Just being around Pit, Roy felt like he could forget about all the events that took place today. It was like he was a vacuum to any negative energy, and he always knew how to put a smile on people's faces. Especially his. Pit was now a good friend to Roy, not just an acquaintance or a sort-of friend. And...also something else that Roy didn't want to admit. He still had feelings for Marth, but the way things are now...it's all a huge, confusing mess to him. So until this whole, jumbled up mess was sorted out, he just had to be patient and wait before he could tell Pit what was on his mind.

"Well, good night, Roy," Pit said, still smiling. He snuggled close to Roy and pressed his head against his chest, making Roy blush.

"Good night, Pit," Roy whispered. He slowly moved his hand atop Pit's and intertwined his fingers with his. Then after a smile and a quick kiss to the forehead, he eventually drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww aren't they so adowable? :3 Meanwhile, Marth should have a LOT to say to Ike when he wakes up...


	38. The Repentance of a Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I've been resurrected once more. Hopefully there aren't too many grammatical errors or anything, since it was rather late when I was editing this haha. Also, I've written a one-shot with Dark Pit x Pit if you want to check it out! It took me a while to finish, (cuz I'm lazy), but if you're a fan of that pairing then there ya go.
> 
> And as for this chapter, well...I don't want to spoil anything, but man, poor Ike. I had some difficulty trying to think up what would happen to Marth, since he messed up so bad. So without further delay, go ahead and read to your heart's content.

Marth groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. The light coming from the windows burned at his pupils, and for some reason he felt extremely tired as he steadily regained consciousness. The world around him seemed like a blur, and it took a couple minutes until his brain finally registered where he was.

"My bed...?" he muttered, clasping the familiar blanket with his hand. _How did I get here...? What was I even doing last anyways..._

He groaned some more before lazily getting up, holding his head in his hands like it was hurting. _Ugh, I feel so tired...How long was I asleep? Was I...dreaming?_

He shook his head a couple times to clear his thoughts. The movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention, and his head turned in that direction. As dizzy as he was feeling, he identified the figure immediately, and he sure as hell did not look pleased. The fury in his eyes only grew more vivid once he noticed that the prince was awake.

"Marth..." It sounded more like a low growl than anything else. Ike approached Marth slowly, a menacing scowl on his lips making him appear all the more intimidating. He casually placed his hands on the bed, leaning forward to the point where he could clearly see the fear in Marth's eyes.

"I-Ike?" Marth stuttered, nervously fidgeting in place. _Why is he looking at me like that? His expression is reminiscent of that in my dream...Which reminds me._

"Ah, Ike," Marth tried again. "I...I had a strange dream...But first, what seems to be troubling you?"

"...Dream?" Ike replied, still seething. "And can you tell me the exact details of this 'dream' you had?"

"O-Oh, alright..." He started to tell Ike everything that happened, glossing over the details he would rather not mention. As he delved deeper into the story, Marth started to slowly question the things he was saying. It just seemed so...vivid, so real…

In the midst of a sentence, Marth suddenly stopped, his mouth still half-open. His eyes widened, and he felt like his heart had stopped. The memories were starting to all come back to him. For a few seconds, he went into shock and could only stare at Ike's furious face before him. The mercenary's fists were now clenched, and he stared back at the prince in complete silence.

"...That wasn't a dream, Marth." The sound of his voice was enough to send a chill down Marth's spine. He gulped and sat motionless, his eyes following Ike as he made his way to the other side of the room. He took one long look at the wall before raising his fist.

"IKE!!!" Marth's cry caught his attention and he steadily turned, his fist still in the air. His eyes burned with rage as he approached Marth with his fist held high.

"You cheated on me," he started, seething through his teeth. "With your ex. What...what the _hell_ possessed you to do that, huh, Marth?" Marth remained silent while his eyes remained fixated on the looming figure before him. _What do I say? It's not like I have any way out of it..._

"I..." Marth's voice was just barely audible. "I cheated on you...with Roy...?"

"Are you telling me or are you still denying it?"

"No, I know I...did that...that I...ch-cheated on you..." he mentally braced himself to get hit, but when Ike didn't punch him, he continued. "I know what I did was wrong."

"-Very wrong," Ike interrupted. Marth nodded before speaking up again.

"I loved you, Ike, I did since the moment you first kissed me. I loved you every minute we were together, even the times when you were a little more...rough with me, I still loved you. But...sometimes I feel like I never received that same response back. I loved you, but did you love me? It was obvious with Roy, but-"

"Shut up." The few, simple words took an immediate effect on Marth and he did as he was told. Ike growled at him, reaching for his collar and roughly lifting him up to his level. It annoyed him even more when he saw the defiant look in Marth's eyes.

"What, are you stupid? Have you not been with me long enough to know how I feel about you? And what's with all the past tense? You done with me already? Well, nice to know you gave us a chance."

"Wh-What are you...?"

"You're an _idiot_ , Marth! Do you even hear the shit that comes from your mouth? Quit lying to me and being a complete scumbag already. You may not know me, but I know you. And I know that you don't normally behave so irrationally. The hell were your motives behind all this? Did you think you could have both of us or something, because it doesn't work like that."

"..." Marth wanted to say something, something that would make himself feel better about what he had done, like a justification of sorts, but...He knew that Ike was right. Marth has been spouting excuses and nothing else. He gave Ike a confused glance when he felt himself being lowered back on the bed as Ike's grip on him loosened.

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Ike began, trying to conceal his sadness with anger. "That's what people say, right? Because I've done some shitty things to you, including cheat...and I regret that a lot. So is this some kind of revenge for you? To get back at me for treating you like shit?"

"No..."

"Then _what_ , Marth? Oh, what's the use...You've got nothing to say anyways." He pointed to the door and Marth just stared.

"Get. Out." He spoke through his teeth, glaring at Marth until he started to trudge his way towards the door.

"You want me to...leave?" Marth mumbled, his hand on the doorknob. "This is my place, too, you know. But you're right, I think it's best if we both stay away from each other for a while..."

"Just get the hell away from me." Ike yanked the door open and pushed Marth outside, making him nearly fall over. The prince had enough time to turn around before Ike slammed the door in his face. He let out a sigh and leaned his head against the door. _Damnit, what have I done...I really...messed up, didn't I..._

He ran his hand across the door, feeling the grooves on the wood. Letting out another sigh, he slumped to the ground and pressed his head back against the door. _I ruined everything...Why did I have to do that...Why did I have to do that...?!_

"What is wrong with me...I'm sorry, Ike...I'm sorry...!" Marth banged his head against the door, bitterly cursing at himself for what he had done. He stayed there for a while, staring blankly at the door in front of him before shakily getting up and slowly walking away. Once he reached the end of the steps, he took one last glance back at Ike's room. He attempted a smile, trying to cover up the deep sorrow and regret building up inside him.

"Goodbye, Ike..."

* * *

 

Roy opened his eyes to see two blue, marble-like eyes peering back at him. He thought he felt his heart stop when he saw the figure grin.

"You're awake!" Pit exclaimed. Roy managed to make what sounded something between a weak 'Yes,' and a whimper. He calmly lifted the angel off him and to the side of him, his face completely red.

"You get _way_ too close to people sometimes, you know that?" Roy muttered, rolling over so that he faced the other direction. In just that little movement, he felt a sharp pain course through him. He let out a gasp and rolled back into his previous position, but he felt it again.

"Ow..." he muttered.

"Roy?!" Pit knelt by his side, a worried expression cast over his face. "You alright?"

"I think so...Something just really hurts for some reason..."

"Oh no! Do you need to see a doctor?"

"Haha, nah, it's fine. It's probably nothing too serious." As he was saying that, he slowly sat up and immediately felt sharp pain coming from below. Though his mouth was shut closed, a whimper still escaped him as he steadily fell back into bed. The room fell silent for a minute while Roy processed what the heck could possibly be causing him so much suffering. He then, though hesitantly, sat back up so he could pinpoint where the pain was coming from. It took him a little while, but he eventually realized what was causing it and instantly felt his face grow hot.

"Roy?" Pit asked, tilting his head to the side. "What's wrong? You don't sound too good..."

"I-It's nothing..."

"Didn't sound like nothing..."

"Just don't worry about it, 'kay?" Roy patted Pit on the head and smiled. He sighed before leaning back into the bed, wondering about how he was going to get things to eat or do anything if it hurt just to move. He stayed like that for a while, his eyes almost closing as he stared pensively at the ceiling. Pit fidgeted with the blanket, his eyes darting around the room as he tried to think up something to say.

"Um, Roy?" Pit asked, putting an end to the silence. "Can you move at all?"

"Not really..."

"Then do you need anything? I can get you something to eat." Pit was already off to the kitchen before Roy could even say a word. The angel looked like he was in a hurry, rummaging through the food in the fridge and pulling out several unlikely ingredients. Carrots, an onion, orange juice, eggs, soy sauce...Even some lettuce.

"Er, Pit?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Making you breakfast!" Pit answered cheerfully. He dug out a large pan from one of the cabinets and abruptly slammed it against the stove, a determined look on his face.

"Oh, hey, that's not really necessary..."

"Nah, it's fine!"

"No, really..." Roy stared at Pit, frowning in terror as he realized the situation he was in. He couldn't move, so that meant that there was no way to escape...So if the food Pit was making was going to poison him, he couldn't say anything or he'd hurt Pit's feelings. And if it suddenly came to life...

"I'm screwed," Roy remarked as he watched the horrifying scene before him.

"What?" Pit called, looking over his shoulder as he turned on the stove.

"Nothing," Roy answered, a little too quickly. Pit just shrugged and started tossing in the ingredients handfuls at a time. _Oh, gods,_ Roy thought, _Time to say my prayers._

* * *

 

"I'm done~!" Pit chimed as he strode over to Roy's bed. The noble had fallen back to sleep but snapped back awake the moment he smelled the delectable smell coming from in front of him. A grinning Pit was holding out what looked to be a plate of stir fry before him. Roy blinked a couple of times, not sure if he believed what he was seeing.

"Wait... _you_ made this?"

"Yep! Sorry if it's not the best, I could only use the ingredients I found in the fridge. I can go buy some more things for lunch and dinner, though!" He continued beaming at Roy, waiting anxiously for him to try it. Taking a cautious approach to the food, Roy picked up his chopsticks and tried a morsel of it. Surprised by its taste, he tried some more until he eventually just dug in.

"Whoa, this is really good!" Roy remarked, greedily chowing down on the stir fry.

"Really? I'm glad you like it!"

"Yeah, it's amazing! Honestly, I didn't expect you to be so good at cooking."

"Aw, thanks...Wait, what?" Pit frowned for a moment as the realization gradually came to him.

"Hey!!" he protested, pouting at the hungry Roy. "What do you mean you didn't think I was good?!" Roy gave him a blank look before slowly dragging the covers over himself and bringing the food with him.

Once Roy was done eating, he thanked Pit for the food and lied back in bed to rest. His eyes wandered to the ceiling again, dreadful thoughts starting to loom over him. _I wonder what's going on with Marth and Ike...Crap, Ike probably wants to kill me right now..._

"Hey, Pit?" Roy's head turned to the direction of Pit's bed, where he was playing on his 3DS. He paused the game to look up, frowning at the serious expression Roy was giving him.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think is happening between Marth and Ike right now?" The room fell silent, and even the clicking of buttons stopped.

"...I don't know," Pit eventually spoke, his voice quieter than usual. "Probably fighting or something..."

"Did they always fight this much?"

"I don't think so...They used to look so happy together that I never suspected it."

"...I see." Roy crossed his arms across his chest and drew in a deep breath. All this chaos was really tiring him out. If he hadn't been so rash as to break up with Marth over something so stupid, he could only wonder about how things would be now...

"I wish I hadn't broken up with him..." Roy said aloud. The room fell silent again, and he could tell that Pit grew even gloomier without even having to look at him.

"He told me he still loves me," Roy continued. "I don't know if that was just to get me in bed with him, but...It sure sounded like he meant it. ...But I'm not the one he's supposed to say that to. Not anymore, at least...It just...doesn't sit well with me, you know? I still want him back, but...I have a feeling it's Ike who he loves more, even if he won't admit it. I was just a replacement for him after all...I bet he loved Ike all along. Well, damn. That would really suck, huh. Haha..." He groaned and pressed a pillow against his face.

"Sorry you had to listen to all that..." he said through the muffled sounds from the pillow. He felt movement close by, so he removed the pillow to see Pit leaning against the head of the bed. He looked rather melancholy, but also a bit annoyed for whatever reason.

"I know you're head over heels for Marth and all, but if he keeps making you this sad all the time, maybe he's not really the one for you..." Pit mumbled. He sighed and played around with the blanket, his eyes cast in the opposite direction.

"Hey, that's only 'cuz Ike keeps getting in the way!" Roy defended. "If he weren't here, then-"

"Then _what_ , Roy? Everything would be all sprinkles and rainbows? Sure, things would be different, but things _aren't_ that way! So why don't you just give someone else a chance instead of chasing after someone who can't make up their mind?" Roy gawked at Pit in silence, stunned by his outburst. He grumbled a bit before considering what he had said. _Jeez, all this stress must be getting to him, too..._

Pit sighed and hugged his knees as he stared at the blanket, mumbling a low apology for yelling at him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Roy even more, especially after what he's just gone through...

"...Hey, Pit?" Roy's voice made Pit's heart nearly skip a beat, but he remained calm and kept his head turned the other way.

"Yeah?"

"So what kind of person are you thinking of?"

"What? Oh, I don't know...someone who likes you, has a good time with you, you know...someone who's loyal to you and cares about you a lot. Maybe someone who is willing to cook for you, joke around with you, take care of you when you're not feeling well..."

"Haha, yeah, that sounds nice...If I found someone like that, I would make sure not to let them get away like I did with Marth. I want to make sure I protect that person with everything I have!" He raised his fist in the air and grinned, laughing a bit at what he said. "Man, that sounded cheesy..."

"Only the cheesiest," Pit added with a smile. "But I think you're good to go."

"What do you mean?" The two shared a glance, and Roy was confused when he thought he saw Pit blush. The angel coughed nervously into his hand, swiftly averting his eyes.

"About what you said...you know, about protecting? Um, yeah. Er, anyways, I think I should go check on Ike and Marth...I don't want to interfere, but Ike's probably having a rough time right now and it would help if he had someone to talk to. So, yeah, see ya."

Roy stared after him, racking his brain in an attempt to decode what Pit was talking about. He was about to ask when the other stopped in front of the door, one hand on the doorknob. He tilted his head just slightly, but not enough so that Roy could see his face.

"Oh, and Roy? Thanks for helping me out yesterday...To be honest, I'm a little scared of approaching Marth right now, but it would have been a lot worse if you didn't do anything to stop it. I know it cost you a lot, but...thank you."

"No, I don't deserve to be thanked...But of course, I don't want something like that to happen to you. But why are you bringing it up all of a sudden?" Pit turned the doorknob steadily while turning around to smile at Roy.

"Because you protected me." Without another word, Roy stared, puzzled, at the smiling figure before he disappeared out the door.

* * *

 

"Arghhhh!!!" Ike slammed his fist into his pillow again, beating it until the stuffing started falling out. His balled his fists and grabbed the decapitated pillow again, the image of Marth's face appearing before him. A growl escaped his lips as he held his fist in front of it while tightly clenching it with his other hand.

"Damn you, Marth...damn you..." He threw the pillow to the ground and watched as the stuffing slowly settled on the ground. He didn't hear the knocking on the door, and only looked up when he saw Pit cautiously entering the room.

"Um, sorry to intrude..." Pit started, only a step away from the door. "If now's a bad time, I can-"

"He's gone, Pit. What do you need?" The angel stopped in his tracks, slowly processing what he had just been told.

"Wait...gone?"

"Yeah."

"For...how long?"

"Dunno." The room lingered in silence. Pit fidgeted nervously, leaning from side to side as he racked his brain for a response, or anything to break the silence. _Marth is...gone? What does he mean..._ One look at the disemboweled pillow was enough to give Pit an idea. He didn't want it to be true, but seeing how things were going, he feared it was going to happen sooner or later.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered. Ike just shook his head, crossing his arms as he continued to stare at the floor.

"I can't believe Marth would do something like that...You'd think that if anyone were to do that kind of thing, it'd be me. Ah, fuck...He really screwed up this time."

"So does that mean you two are...?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to see him." He let out a loud sigh and leaned back against the wall. He had a distracted look on his face like he was deep in thought, still staring at the pillow he had mauled apart. Pit hesitated before approaching the mercenary. Ike slowly lifted his head, making Pit freeze in place. His eyes appeared dim, like all the life had been drained out of them. He sighed and turned his head to the side as he tried to conceal the despair that was evident on his face. _Damn you, Marth...Why the hell did you not tell me something was wrong?_

"Fucking Marth..." Ike let out another sigh. He was about to ask Pit if he could leave him alone, but his words were cut short. After much decision-making and hesitation, Pit tackled the other into a hug, rendering him speechless. Ike didn't know what to do other than to hug back. After a few seconds of silence, he sighed again and gently let go of Pit.

"...You should go now," Ike silently mumbled. Pit nodded and smiled at Ike before taking a step towards the door.

"Hey, it'll get better, I promise! So, um, hang in there, okay?" With a nod in response, Ike watched Pit as he left the room. The slight _clack_ of the door as it closed told Ike that he was alone again, and that no one was going to be coming back. Not wanting to think about it for too much longer, the general slid back onto his bed before closing his eyes and hoping to fall back to sleep.

* * *

 

It's been a day since Marth left. Ike looked at the spot beside him, expecting the prince to be there. When he saw it was empty, the harsh reality came back to him in an instant. Groaning, he reached for the TV remote instead and decided to stay in and try to take his mind off that guy. However, even as he mindlessly stared at the flashing screen before him, his smiling face kept appearing in his mind. He groaned and hit himself on the head with his fist. _Damnit, stop thinking about that guy already!_

"Man, it's going to take a while before I get over him, isn't it..."

* * *

 

It's been two days since he was kicked out. He didn't bring enough money to check into another hotel, or enough to even rent a cheap room for a while. He felt around in his pockets to make sure his pocket change was still there before walking into a store in the corner of the street. Even at this time of night, it bustled with people and rowdy laughter and chatter filled the small area. Since it was a bar, it was the only place still open. Besides, he could really use a drink right now...

He took a seat on the closest stool he found and ordered a small drink with some of the money he had. Having nothing better to do as he slowly took a few sips from what he had ordered, his ears caught on to the conversations going on around him.

"...Look at that pretty girl over there," one of them said. "You think I can hit it with her?"

"You? Hah, please. Learn from the master, my friend..." The other man, one dressed in scrubby, gangster-like clothing strode over to Marth and tipped his cap in his direction. A cocky smile rose to his lips.

"Hey there," he started. The other man watched from two seats away, holding back laughter with his friends. Marth sighed and took another sip before answering the man, not even bothering to face his direction.

"I'm a guy," he responded through clenched teeth. _It's annoying how many people mistake me for a girl..._

"That so? No way, a fella like you is too pretty to be a guy." He took the seat next to him, that cocky grin still present. Marth ignored him and continued to down his drink. _Is this guy still trying to flirt with me? Even though he knows I'm a guy? Maybe he still doesn't believe me..._

"I'm not interested," Marth grumbled, calling the bartender over once more.

"Aw, no need to be shy~" The guy snuck his hand to Marth's thigh and smiled. The prince felt like his heart had just stopped. He tried to remain calm and brushed the hand off him.

"I'm not being shy," he responded, a confident smile to accompany his lack of interest for the man.

"Hey, babe, you don't hafta be so cold..."

"Don't call me that!" Marth snapped. He sighed and turned to the bartender, but before he could place his order, the stranger's friends had gathered around him.

"Betcha can't handle alcohol too well, huh?" they taunted.

"Yeah, with that petite frame you got there. A pretty little miss like you should take it easy, after all-"

"I'll take the strongest one you've got," Marth spoke, projecting his voice loud enough so all the guys could hear. He turned to the gang and glared, a confident smirk appearing on his lips. The guys whistled and some even patted him on the back. Marth let out a sigh, hoping they would leave before he would have to finish the whole thing. Unfortunately for him, they waited there as he slowly sipped at the drink in front of him. They jeered at him and urged him to take it all at once, like a real man does. Marth tried to ignore their rude remarks, but his irritation was getting the better of him.

"Will you guys shut up already?" he growled. The guys laughed, which Marth took as a no. He sighed and stared at the clear liquid inside the glass. _Damn, they're really persistent...Whatever, I can handle my liquor pretty well. If it'll get those fools to buzz off, it's well worth it._

He downed the glass in one go, and it didn't take long for the guys to start howling with laughter. They cheered him on and urged him to take some more. When Marth refused, they ordered for him and continued cheering for him. Though he was reluctant to do it, he decided to drink it anyways. _If I get drunk, then maybe I can take my mind off Ike for a while..._

Marth could feel the alcohol taking its effect, but he shook it off and ordered some more. The sounds around him were getting louder and clearer with every shot. His head was starting to feel light, but he didn't let that get to him. It was all starting to feel better already, and he even joined in and laughed with the guys. He was already starting to forget about Ike, but he was also forgetting about where he was. He remembered taking a couple more shots, carelessly laughing and fooling around with the other guys as he followed them outside.

"Wheeere are weee?" Marth slurred, swaying from side to side as he followed the gang into an alleyway between two old buildings. He accidentally tripped over thin air and burst out laughing. He was still giggling by the time two of the guys helped him up. The four guys there all gathered around Marth, smiling at him as they blocked his path. The prince gave them all a dumbfounded, confused look as they steadily approached him. He could only smile back at them as he felt his consciousness start to waver...

* * *

 

Marth woke up with a groan. His head felt like it was throbbing, and it took him a while to be able to fully regain his vision.

"Ughhh...What...happened...?" Marth groaned again and propped himself up, and it took him a while, but a horrible realization came to him. He looked down and noticed that his pants were lying by his side.

"Oh no..." He quickly threw on his pants and scanned the area for the guys from yesterday, but they were gone. After reaching in his pocket, he noticed that his money was also gone.

"No no no no no..." Marth groaned and fell to the ground, holding his head in his hands. He hugged his legs to his chest and pressed his face into his knees. His body ached all over, his money was gone, and he had a huge headache. And worst of all, Ike wasn't here to help him...

"I'm sorry, Ike..." His voice faltered by the end, and he buried his face in his knees before breaking out sobbing.

* * *

 

It's been a week since Marth left. Ike continued flipping through the channels on TV, lounging back on the bed as he did so. He wasn't even sure what day it was anymore, much less what month. He could think of nothing to do, and as much as he wanted to train, the most he could do was go to a nearby gym and work out. After all, swinging a large sword around in public would probably turn a few heads.

He stared blankly at the TV screen until he heard a couple of weak knocks on the door. If the volume hadn't been turned so low, he probably wouldn't have heard. After lazily turning off the TV, he approached the door and slowly opened it. He knew he should have shut the door the second he opened it, but his hand remained frozen there. He resorted back to glaring at him, expecting his rage to start building up again, but for some reason, he just couldn't get angry. Seeing the haggard look on Marth's face and the filthiness of his clothes, he just knew the guy ran into some trouble wherever he went. His hair was disheveled, and he looked like he'd been living out in the streets. The prince attempted a weak smile and politely bowed his head.

"Hello, Ike. Mind if I get my money and the rest of my belongings?" Ike let him in without a word, continuing to glare at the other as he gathered his things. Ike stopped in front of the dresser before he could take back what was his. He crossed his arms and tried to make himself look intimidating, but Marth didn't seem fazed by it. He just smiled and turned around, slowly moving to another part of the room instead.

"Look at me," Ike ordered. That was the first thing Marth had heard from his mouth in a week, so he eagerly turned. His eyes looked dim, and he tried to smile again to cover up his depressing state.

"Might there be a problem? Sorry if I'm taking too long, I shall find my things in five minutes and I shall be off, I promise. Just pretend like I’m not here."

"Don't take them."

"...Pardon?"

"Your stuff. You're not taking them anywhere," Ike stated. His glare was weakening, but he didn't want Marth to see that he was also extremely tired. He hadn't slept in days, and it was really getting to him. Just standing up was making him dizzy, and all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep.

"We need to talk. Now that it's been a while, I've cooled down a bit. So if you want to explain yourself, you can do it now."

"I appreciate the thought, but there's nothing to explain," Marth started, lowering his head in shame. "I was feeling lonely and acted on impulse. If I could go back in time and change the result, I would happily take that opportunity and make sure I didn't do something that dumb."

"Really? But don't you _love_ Roy?" Ike pressed, gritting his teeth.

"Yes..." Marth answered. "But no. I love him as a person, but...the way I feel about him is much different from the way I feel about you. I love you more than I love Roy. I know it's not enough, but-" he paused when he saw Ike slowly advance towards him, but he wasn't done talking.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Marth continued, his voice becoming more and more quiet. "I didn't even consider your thoughts or your feelings, I just acted selfishly to fulfill my own needs...I should have consulted you first. I'm aware of that now, though it's a little late for that...Only after losing you do I know how much I miss about you, about being with you, about kissing you, about having your arms around me, holding me close...I...love you...I'm sorry...but I can't stop thinking about you...Please...wahh...forgive...me...!" Marth covered his face and quickly turned around, making sure to hide his tears from the mercenary. He didn't want to cry in front of him, but the annoying tears just wouldn't stop. Ike listened to the quiet sobbing of the noble, his glare slowly fading to reveal his exhausted expression. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked like he was about ready to pass out. Marth finally turned around, revealing the red in his eyes from crying. He swiftly covered his face in embarrassment and snuck behind Ike to gather his things. Before he could advance any further, Ike grabbed his arm. The prince stayed in place, his heart beating a mile per minute.

"Wh-What is it...?" Marth quietly managed. He faced Ike, but the general still didn't let go of his arm. Marth was surprised to see him look so tired. Ike's arm dropped, but Marth reached for it again. Without even noticing it, he had slipped his hand into Ike's. Ike clenched his hand tightly and continued giving him that same, tired stare.

"Um, Ike?" Marth started, a smile forming on his lips. "I think you need some sleep." He was surprised to see Ike smile back, a quick smile that he would have missed if he had done so much as blinked. Ike took Marth's hand and gave him a second to react before tossing him in the bed. Marth yelped out in surprise and stared at Ike as he crawled in with him. Marth smiled and immediately wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him as tight as he could while burying his head in his chest. Ike hugged him back and kissed him on the forehead. He chuckled and pulled Marth off him, brushing his thumb against Marth's cheeks to remove the tears streaming from his eyes.

"It's kind of hard to sleep when you're hugging me so tightly," Ike joked. Marth grinned and kissed him on the lips, which Ike eagerly returned. The mercenary held his head down and greedily stuck his tongue inside, making Marth blush. The prince returned the favor but withdrew after a few seconds. He gave Ike another quick kiss on the lips before nuzzling his head against his chest. Ike wrapped his arms around him and held him close, planting a kiss on top of his head.

"Welcome home, Marth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, they're finally happy again! I feel like it's been a while since a chapter has ended on a good note.


	39. Heated Summer Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAH BOI  
> MAH BOIIIIIIIIIIII  
> HE'S IN  
> HE GOT INTO SMASH  
> *GETS PAPER BAG*  
> HNNNNNNGH T3H PH1R3 IS BACK
> 
> Okay so Roy IS BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN like fo shizzles, son. And he is op, man. Hopefully he won't get nerfed too hard, cuz he's my secondary main right now after Dark Pit and I'd like to keep it that way. He is lookin' dayum fine.
> 
> And now that he is older, I'll have to make some adjustments to any later works that I publish, since I still expected him to look the same as he did in Melee or Binding Blade. But for this story, he's still the younger Roy. Because it's kind of late to change that now. So happy reading, folks!

It was half past noon by the time Marth finally woke up. He patted the area around him, frowning when he didn't feel the mercenary anywhere near him. He had to squint in response to the blinding light streaming through the windows, but he was eventually sitting up in bed, his arm shielding his eyes from the light.

"Ike?" he asked, a sense of panic building in his chest. He started to wonder if all that happened was just a dream, and that Ike really _didn't_ forgive him. After all, it seemed strange that he would forgive him so soon.

Marth lowered his arm and scanned the room frantically. He was definitely back in the hotel, he knew, but his heartbeat was still beating faster by the minute. This would be all too cruel to have been a dream...

"Yeah?" Marth's head immediately turned towards the bathroom, where he spotted Ike walking towards him with nothing but a towel around his waist. His face flushed as his eyes stayed riveted on his chest, and he didn't notice that he was still staring at him until Ike came up to him and ruffled his hair.

"Enjoying the view, princess?" he asked, a smirk forming on his lips. The prince's face turned even redder, and he attempted to deny it but had nothing to say. He just continued staring at him, his mouth hanging open.

"S-Sorry..." he managed. His eyes remained on Ike as he sat down next to him and slung his arm around Marth's shoulder.

"You should go shower," he advised. "I don't know where you've been, but you look like a mess." Marth nodded and waited for Ike to remove his arm so he could head to the bathroom. After realizing he wasn't going to let him go just yet, he turned back to face the older. His face looked stern and unreadable as always, but Marth had known him for long enough to know when he was feeling troubled.

"Marth," Ike started, avoiding Marth's gaze and staring straight ahead. "I'm still angry at you."

The air suddenly felt a lot cooler. Ike took the arm off Marth's shoulder and stood up, his eyes settling on the refrigerator. The room fell silent for some time, and all that could be heard was Marth shifting about uncomfortably in bed.

"I know," he answered. "And I'll do whatever it takes to make it up. Speaking of which...Do you remember the meat place we went to one time? It was a while back, but I recall that you really like the food there, so..."

"Hold on," Ike interrupted, his eyes narrowed. "Are you talking about that one old shop hidden away in that abandoned parking lot? The one with that freak of a cashier who assaulted you?" His voice rose with every word, and by the end he was nearly shouting.

"Marth," he stated, taking a step closer to the noble as he stared him down. "We are not going back there. Especially you. You remember what happened, right? Because I'm not going to let that happen again. Ever."

"But-"

"Don't even think about it. If you want to make it up to me, then just stay away from that bastard Roy. He's caused enough trouble as it is."

Marth wanted to speak up and tell him that it _wasn't_ Roy's fault, but he knew that wasn't going to help him. He just solemnly nodded and ambled over to the bathroom, leaving Ike to go back to rummaging through the refrigerator.

As he stepped into the shower, Marth stared at the wall as he listened to the splattering of water drops against the bottom of the tub. He sighed and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and letting the sounds of the water drone out his thoughts.

However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about how different things were going to be from now on. His friendship with Roy was pretty much over, and his relationship with Ike was even more awkward. Letting out another sigh, Marth reluctantly leaned away from the wall and ran his fingers through his hair.

"If only I hadn't been so foolish..." 

* * *

 

The moment Roy opened his eyes, he knew he should have just gone back to sleep. He couldn't help it when he felt a weight sinking onto him.

"Good morning!" Pit chimed from atop the noble. In his hands was a plate with scrambled eggs pushed neatly to the center. He grinned at Roy as he rubbed his eyes and gazed at him through squinted eyes.

"Whudareyou...?" Roy managed.

"I made you breakfast!" Pit explained, waving the plate in front of him. Roy groaned in response.

"Dang it, Pit, do you even know what time it is..."

"It's eleven."

"Exactly." With that response, Roy wanted to turn over and fall back to sleep, but it didn't help that Pit was still sitting on his stomach. He kind of wanted to move him to the side, but he didn't want to accidentally knock over the food. So he mumbled a quick demand to Pit and the angel took the hint.

"Sorry, did you want something else instead?" Pit mumbled. He had gotten off the bed and was standing in front of Roy now, still holding the plate in his hands. He had to wake up pretty early to get all the ingredients so he could prepare the meal before Roy woke up, so he was really hoping to see him enjoy the food he made for him.

Noticing the hurt tone in Pit's voice, Roy lethargically sat up and stared back at the angel with half-open eyes. Pit's eyes followed the noble's movements as he reached for the plate and bowed his head slightly. He began eating without another word. Feeling awkward about watching his friend eat, Pit turned towards his bed and fell back into it. After turning on his 3DS, Pit's attention came back to Roy when he heard the sound of a fork hitting the porcelain plate.

"Thanks," he spoke. "The food was really good." Pit rolled onto his stomach and tilted his head towards Roy. A grin had already found its place on his lips. _He liked it? That's good..._

"But I was wondering," Roy started, reluctantly getting out of bed. "Why don't we just go to the buffet and eat? I mean, that would be much easier and we could get more food."

"Yeah, I guess you're right...Ha ha, sorry, looks like I forgot!" Pit attempted a smile to make it sound more convincing, but Roy could tell that something was a bit...off with Pit. He's been acting rather strange for a while now, especially after...that day. He had tried to forget about it, but the thought never left him. Though he knew that was the day where he should have been feeling nothing but dread and hatred for what Marth put him through, he couldn't help but feel something warm in his chest when he thought of how the angel clung to him. Of how he could feel the warmth of his body from when they hugged, or that adorable, flustered face when he was sucking on his...

Roy's face burned at the thought, and he shook his head in hopes that that would somehow make his thoughts go away. _Ugh, what is wrong with me?! Pit didn't_ want _to do that, he was_ forced _to! ...Though I wouldn't mind if he really_ did _enjoy it..._

Blushing like mad, the moment the noble returned to his bed, he pulled the covers back over him and took a quick glance at Pit. He looked like he was preoccupied with playing on his 3DS, so Roy hesitantly slipped his hand under the covers. _Just gotta keep cool...hopefully he won't notice._

He took a deep breath before hesitantly reaching inside his boxers. The covers seemed like enough to hide him, so he decided he was fine. A sigh escaped his lips when he grasped his half-erect dick. _Damn, just thinking about what that guy did to me is making me get all excited..._

Roy felt himself slipping further into his own thoughts. He didn't really care about where he was, it just felt like it's been so long since he'd done this...After what Marth did to him, it hurt to move anything at all. And though he hates to admit it, what he did actually made him feel pretty good...

Feeling like he was drifting from the present world, his mind brought him to another place instead... 

* * *

 

_Roy_ _pressed Pit into the bed with a kiss. He held his hands down, locking him into the mattress as he forced his tongue into his mouth. He felt a shiver going down his spine when he heard a soft moan escape from the other. Heat rushed down his body as the two bare bodies grinded against each other, making the kiss feel even better._

_"Mmm..." Roy withdrew from the kiss only to keep up his actions along the angel's soft neck. Sliding his hand up his body, he could hear Pit's breathing getting louder with each touch. A part of Roy wanted Pit to do something other than just lie there moaning, kind of like how Marth became really dirty when they were in bed together. But in a way, he kind of liked Pit like this._

_He liked how defenseless he was._

_"Hey, Pit~?" Roy ran his tongue along Pit's cheek, earning him another moan._

_"Mmm?"_

_"You wanna open up for me, baby~?" Pit's entire face grew red in an instant. To give him a little demo, Roy slowly slid his hand down the other's heavenly body until he reached his legs. He gently rubbed the inside of his thigh until he spread his legs apart, making room for Roy. The noble rewarded him with a smile and a kiss, gently pressing his lips against him and lapping at his lips with his tongue._

_Letting out a sigh, Roy nibbled at the skin of Pit's neck as he gently prodded at his opening. Pit squirmed a bit but kept still, obediently trusting Roy with his body. He cried out when Roy poked a couple fingers in, but he settled down when the other kissed him again._

_"Hey, I think I'm ready to move on now," Roy started as he pulled away from Pit, putting a finger to his lips to keep from continuing their kiss. "If you're okay with it, I wouldn't mind advancing with you~"_

_Pit responded with a seductive smile, wrapping his arms around Roy's neck. "Do what you want~"_

_Roy_ _returned that smile as he readied himself in front of Pit's hole. He took a moment for him to adjust before carefully pushing his shaft inside the angel. Pit's face contorted with pain, but Roy sealed his lips with a kiss before he could cry out._

_“I’ll make you feel real good in a minute, okay? Just hang in there for me, it takes a lot of work to make sure this is done right," Roy soothed, running his fingers through Pit's messy hair. He took a moment for Pit to adjust and felt a smirk cross his lips when Pit nodded, signaling for him to go on._

_Without hesitation, Roy slid the rest of himself inside. He let out a long sigh as he felt his throbbing organ hitting Pit's walls. Starting up a steady pace, he didn't give much time for Pit to adjust before he pushed deep into him. Whispering sweet nothings and reassuring messages into Pit's ear seemed to calm the angel, and he bit down on his lips to keep quiet. It didn't take long for the motions to begin to feel numb, and a completely different look washed over his face._

_"R-Roy!" he called out, gasping the next time the noble thrust into him._

_"What is it, my sweet angel~?" He pounded into the other again, then teased him by going in slowly. He loved the way Pit shook when he did that, the way his tongue hung out and the shamelessly erotic look he was giving him. It was like he didn't care about how he looked. Seeing such a dazed look from the other was really testing his patience..._

_"R-Right there..." Pit moaned, arching his back a bit. "A-Ah...Nnngh...P-Please hit me there...! So...Ah! So...gooood~!!"_

_"So naughty~ For that, you get a punishment!" Roy slammed back into the angel, making him cry out louder than ever. His moans were music to his ears...His entire face was contorted with pleasure. His eyes were shut and his mouth hung open, and sweat ran down his reddened face._

_He was truly breathtaking._

_"Nngh, Haaahh...! O-Ohhhh Royyy..." Pit's moans echoed in Roy's ears, urging him to move even faster._

_"Ahh, Pit..." Roy pounded him again, shivering at the sensation of Pit's walls tightly squeezing him._

_"R-Roy!! Hahhh...Ah! Ah-Ahhh...! M-More, faster, moooore!!!" Pit's tongue was hanging out and his head was tilted to the side, toes curling as sweat dripped from his forehead._

_"Nnngh, Pit..."_

_"Royyyy!!"  
_

_"Pit...Hahhh..."_

_"ROY!!!"  
_

* * *

 

Roy's eyes shot open right as he was about to cum. His hand froze on his dick as he very reluctantly turned his head towards the sound. His entire face was flushed, and so was Pit's. The angel had put down his 3DS and sat up on his bed, a shocked look written all over his face. He cleared his throat, awkwardly glancing around the room before his eyes came back to him.

"Um, I was asking you something, but...You seemed distracted. Um..." He cleared his throat again and tried to make eye contact, though he seemed to be having difficulty keeping it. "What were you doing, exactly?"

"Uhhhhh," was all that came out of Roy's mouth. His blanket was still covering him, thankfully, but he had to adjust his legs so that Pit didn't notice the tent he was making.

"Wh-Why do you ask?" he stammered. "I was just daydreaming, that's all."

"Then why did you call my name?" The room fell silent. Roy's face turned red again, and he opened his mouth but no words came out. After a couple moments of gaping and staring at the other with no response for him, a sly thought starting making its way into his head.

"Hey, Pit?" Roy called, trying to regain his composure. _Damn, I must look red as hell. But if I could somehow get Pit to agree with this..._

Roy knew it was either a hit or miss type scenario, but he wanted to try it. After all, he was already feeling aroused, and they already did some weird stuff together anyways. What harm could it have? He called Pit over, who looked a little confused and reluctant to come over, but he made his way there anyways. Once Roy had gotten him successfully onto his bed, he motioned for him to come over with his index finger. Pit didn't have a clue as to what he was planning, but he remained calm nevertheless.

"Is something the matter?" he asked. Roy answered with a smile. _Ah, he's so cute and innocent. It seems kind of wrong wanting to do this to him, but I just want to see that face for a little while longer..._

"Hey, Pit? You remember our little 'training sessions' we used to have?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like when you asked me about what...you know...masturbation was?" Roy's face grew a little red from the mention of it, but that was probably the least embarrassing thing that he was going to be saying.

"Y-Yeah?" Pit stammered, blushing at the thought. "Yeah, I remember..."

"...Well, you wanna have a session two?" The words came out low and quiet, but Pit still heard them. His cheeks lit up and his eyes seemed to widen.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it was just a thought. Like if you ever wanted to do something for someone in the future, you'd know how to do it." This seemed to convince Pit, and his embarrassment turned to something of a more determined stance instead. _Well, that wasn't too hard._

"Yeah, sure!" Pit agreed. "What do I need to do?" Roy tried to hold back a smirk. Things were finally starting to go his way...Now all he needed to do was wait for Pit's response as he made his offer.

"Do you know what a blowjob is?" Roy asked, making Pit grow quiet. He looked perplexed by the word.

"Um...no?"

"Well, it's basically...well..." Roy started to grow quiet, and he silently cursed himself for being so awkward about it. _The longer this goes on, the faster my erection goes away...I gotta find a way to tell him soon._

"It's, um..." Roy mumbled, looking down awkwardly. "It's the term for when you suck a guy's dick."

Pit immediately grew silent, slowly processing what Roy just said. His mouth opened up, but no words came out. Growing impatient, Roy cleared his throat and decided to end the silence.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Roy quickly managed, feeling remorse pouring down on him already. To think that Pit would agree to something like that...Man, he felt stupid. He thought that since their relationship was already awkward enough it would be fine, but _man_ was he wrong.

"Never mind," he blurted out. "Let's just forget I ever said that...Please?"

"Actually..." Pit muttered, his face turning red again. His eyes drifted to the side, but a look of contemplation formed on his face.

"Um, Roy, won't this make things awkward?" Pit mumbled, holding his arm in one hand and gently swinging from side to side in silence. Roy smiled and shook his head, somehow convinced that it wasn't going to change things.

"Nah, we've done weird stuff together before, remember? It's just guys fooling around, you know? That's why I thought it would be fine, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Please just forget about it."

"No, but, um, it's, I, uh..."

"What is it, Pit? You can tell me anything~" Those gentle words made Pit become all the more nervous for some reason. He didn't know why, but he could feel his heart pounding through his chest just looking at this guy. And he remembered just how much the other enjoyed what he did for him...

"I'll do it," he agreed, stunning Roy into silence. "I'll do it, on one condition. Can you, um...Do it for me, too?" Pit's face burned after he muttered those last few words, and he was more than hesitant to look up. He protested for a bit when he heard the noble laugh, but the pounding in his chest came back when he saw the other smile.

"Of course, cutie! Now, you ready for session two~?" Pit slowly nodded as his eyes remained riveted on the covers. His heart started pounding faster and faster, waiting eagerly for what was about to happen. He was nervous-He had to admit, but excited nonetheless. He was shocked that Roy had agreed to his offer, and he didn't really expect him to, so he was at a loss. Even after Roy removed the blanket and showed him his hardened dick, Pit could only stare at it.

"U-Um," Roy started, his face becoming crimson again. _Crud, maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._ "Hey, if you decided to change your mind, we can just forget this ever...Pit?" Roy blushed when Pit lowered his head. _No way-He's actually doing it?! Whoa, that's incredible...I didn't expect him to go through with it!_

"Ahh..." Roy sighed as the angel tentatively slipped his organ into his mouth. He couldn't believe it. He honestly couldn't. An angel-An _angel_ was giving him a blowjob. It still shocked him that Pit had agreed to it. And this time, it was on his own free will. _Hanging around us must have caused him to become more perverted, huh...I feel kind of ashamed to have tainted him like this, but he's just so cute..._

Pit sucked at the sides of Roy's arousal, causing it to start throbbing some more. Roy shivered at the feeling. It just felt so good...It amazed him that Pit was doing so well. He was a little shy about it, but he's rather inexperienced so of course it would take him a while to feel comfortable doing it. But it was okay with Roy. He could wait.

"Ah, y-yeah, that's it..." Roy spoke, his voice soft and quiet, like he was whispering. The pounding in Pit's chest was back, and he also felt something else start happening to him. He felt warm all of a sudden, and he knew that he was getting aroused by it as well. Pit held back a sigh as he continued sucking on Roy's dick, feeling a strange sense of pleasure in hearing Roy's moans and feeling his dick get bigger. Holding the end of the base in his hands, he gave it a gentle squeeze as he sucked on the tip, maneuvering his tongue along the hardened organ.

"O-Ohhh, yesss..." Roy moaned, shivering as the angel continued sucking him off. "A-Ahh..." He reached for his head and clutched it tightly, pushing him further onto it. The sweet feeling was making him feel numb in the legs, and he knew he was close.

"O-Oh, Pit, I think I'm cumming...A-Ahhh...!" Pit withdrew to have sticky cum sprayed in his face, making some of it drip from his chin. He watched as Roy's dick grew limp, the white substance coating it and the area around it.

"S-Sorry," Roy quickly muttered, wiping the cum off Pit's face. Pit smiled in response and wiped off the rest of it himself. Feeling a little hesitant to bring it up, he waited until the noble pulled his hand back to awkwardly shift around. He opened his mouth to talk, but he felt too flustered to say what he wanted to. Luckily for him, Roy knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"...You ready for yours?" Roy asked, a genuine smile reaching his lips. Pit blushed and didn't know what else to do other than to nod. Starting to feel a bit of panic, Pit grasped Roy's wrist right as he reached for his belt.

"It's okay," Roy reassured him. "Do you not want me to do it? It'll feel really good, I promise."

"U-Um, it's not that, I'm just a little nervous..."

"Why? You're not doing anything."

"B-But you'll see my..." His face grew crimson, and he couldn't even finish his sentence. He just felt bad doing this to Roy, even though he had done the same to him. It just felt so awkward that he wanted to retract his offer already.

Roy laughed a little, which both flustered Pit and eased him up a bit. "Don't worry, this won't be the first time I'll be seeing your thing."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?!" Roy grinned in response, holding back a laugh after seeing how flustered he looked. Without further warning, Roy placed his hand on Pit's bulge. The angel grew quiet in an instant. Roy started gently rubbing and squeezing the area, earning some moans from the other as he felt the bulge grow. He wrapped his hand around the length and gave it one last squeeze just to tease him, then removed his belt and slid down his shorts. Just looking at the tight shorts Pit wore was enough to put lustful thoughts into Roy's head.

Trying not to get aroused again, Roy focused on making Pit feel good instead. He took the organ into his hands, which alone was enough to make it throb. _He gets excited so easily..._

Pit let out a gasp when he felt Roy's warm mouth around his length, and his body immediately started to feel hot. His face felt flushed as he felt all the blood rush to the lower part of his body. _Wh-What is this feeling...? It's kind of weird but it's also really good..._

"Ahhh...!" Pit's hands shot up to his mouth and he felt his face grow hot. Roy engulfed his entire dick and started bobbing his head, making Pit feel like he was burning. He tried covering his moans but some still escaped through his palms. The heat from his tongue was only making him feel hotter, and the wetness of his mouth was causing his dick to harden even more.

"Ohhh I can't take anymore...! R-Roy, I feel something weird building inside meeee..." Pit let out a long moan as he violently shivered, filling Roy's mouth with his cum. He was still breathing unevenly by the time Roy withdrew, licking his lips and wiping the sticky substance from his cheek.

"That was quick," he stated. Pit's face grew even more flustered, and he buried his face in his hands as he whimpered. Letting out a light laugh, Roy removed Pit's hands from his face and leaned closer to him, to the point where they only had a few inches of space in between them. Wearing a benign smile, the noble gently grasped either side of Pit's face and leaned in. Shocked and unable to think fast enough to react, Pit let the other kiss him sweetly on the lips and steadily draw back. Both smashers turned bright red. Roy retracted in an instant, stammering an apology as he stumbled backwards.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry!!!" he exclaimed, groaning as he fell face-first into the bed. He pressed his face further into the bed as more remorseful groans and apologies could be heard. Pit, on the other hand, just stared at him. He was in the same position as before, just sitting there looking lost and completely flustered. After clearing his throat a couple of times, he poked the other in the sides and tried to get him to sit up again. Meeting his guilty gaze, Pit attempted a smile, only confusing Roy some more.

"It's okay," he muttered, keeping his voice low as he nervously played with the blanket. "I don't mind..."

"But, why?" Roy asked, starting to feel the confidence come back to his voice. He was starting to get really curious as to why Pit let him do all these things to him. Surely it would be weird to him...

"Why are you okay with all this?" he asked again.

"I don't know, why do you keep wanting to do weird stuff to me?"

Roy smiled, and his hand reached out to ruffle the other's hair. _It's because I like you, silly. Isn't it obvious?_ The smile on Roy's face quickly turned to a frown when he saw Pit's eyes widen and his face flush. His hand dropped to his side and thought his heart had stopped. He didn't mean to have said those thoughts out loud.

"UHHHHH," Roy started, his face the color of vermillion. "PLEASE IGNORE THAT!!!"

"You...like...me?" Pit echoed, staring at the flustered noble with a dumbfounded expression.

"Uhhhhhh..."

"As in, _like_ like?"

"Uhhhhhh..."

"Are you serious?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Roy was taken aback when the other suddenly hugged him.

"That's great!" Pit replied, widely grinning as he squeezed the air out of Roy's lungs. "I like you, too!"

"Y-You do?!" Roy removed the affectionate angel off him and grinned back, feeling something warm start to bubble up inside his chest. His smile grew even wider when Pit nodded. Roy couldn't believe it. This whole time, Pit liked him back? It felt amazing to know he didn't say it too early, and even more so that the cute smasher he's had his eye on for some time liked him back. It was enough to put a smile on his face and make him happier than he'd felt in a long while.

"I like you, Pit," Roy repeated, tackling the winged boy into a hug. Both were grinning like idiots by the time they finally stopped hugging each other, and Roy showed him a quick wink just to tease the other. Pit was just so cute when he was blushing.

"So then," Roy started, evident excitement in his voice. "Do you want to go out with me?" He felt the time slow down all around him as his heart beat like a drum. From the moment Pit gave him that benevolent smile he loved so much, he knew the answer he was going to get before he even heard it.

"Yes! Yes, Roy, of course I will go out with you!" 

* * *

 

"Alright, just a little closer...Ah, careful! There's a missing step to your left..." Leading him by his hand, Marth directed a blindfolded Ike into a plaza, carefully guiding him towards the center. Luckily there weren't many people around, so they didn't end up bumping into too many of them.

"Where are we going?" Ike followed Marth along the sidewalk, the bandana on his forehead covering his eyes. His question lingered in the air for a while until he nearly bumped into Marth as they came to a halt.

"Alright, we have arrived." Marth gently slid the bandana back above Ike's eyes and stood back. The mercenary blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light before taking in his surroundings. They were standing in the middle of a plaza, with a few people walking back and forth from one place to another. What stood out to him most was the large and familiar fountain in the middle, with benches on either side of it.

"This looks familiar," Ike observed. He walked up to the fountain and stared at it, trying hard to remember where he had seen it before.

"Well, it should. This is where we had our first date." It took Ike a moment before the memory came back to him. _That's right; Marth and I sat on this bench together. We had ice cream or something, and that would explain why the fountain looks so familiar..._

A smirk soon started to form on Ike's lips as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small gold coin. He held the coin out to Marth, who stared back at it with a puzzled expression written on his face.

"Here you go, princess," Ike said, still smirking.

"What for?"

"Make a wish." After a few seconds of utter confusion, Marth's face turned red. He shot an annoyed and embarrassed glance at the other, who was still wearing that smug expression.

"Glad you remembered _that_ ," Marth stated, staring down Ike as he tried to keep his impassive disposition. Holding back a smile himself, Marth cleared his throat before suggesting what they do next.

"I recall how we ate ice cream here," Marth started, taking a step closer to the ice cream shop he spotted not too far from where they were. "Shall we have some this time as well?"

"In this sweltering heat? I'm down." 

* * *

 

Once they arrived at the shop, Marth walked up to the glass case with the myriad of different flavors of ice cream displayed inside of it. He stared at all the different flavors, at a loss for what to decide on. _These all look so good..._

Ike stood next to him, looking lost as he glanced from the tables to the ice cream, mulling on whether he should sit down or wait with Marth.

"Do they have a meat flavor?" he asked, but he could have been asking a brick wall and gotten the same response. The prince was either too intrigued by the ice cream or had decided to ignore his hopeless question.

"The cheesecake and strawberry flavor both look really good..." Marth mused. "Ah, but the vanilla is always tasty as well..."

"Well, whenever you're done deciding, just meet me by the table nearest to the entrance."

"Are you not ordering any?"

"I can take a mint one."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah." Having nothing else to say, Ike walked off towards the table that he had mentioned. Marth's eyes followed him for a bit before turning back to the ice cream to further contemplate over what he should eat. _I can tell that Ike is still annoyed at me...It's going to take a lot to make it up to him, isn't it._

Letting out a sigh, Marth took one more look at the ice cream before making up his mind and bringing back his and Ike's ice cream to their table.

"Thanks," Ike said as he took his ice cream from Marth's hand and chomped down on it. Marth frowned when he saw the older's face turn pale. He frowned even more when he froze in place. That position lasted a couple more seconds before the color returned to his face and he took another big bite from his ice cream. Marth wanted to warn him that that wasn't a good idea, but he figured it would be no use so he went back to slowly eating his.

"So, Ike..." Marth started, earning the mercenary's attention. He wasn't really sure where he was headed with this conversation, but it felt uncomfortable sitting in silence. "How have you been?"

Ike raised an eyebrow. "You really want to ask that question?"

"S-Sorry, never mind then." He was tempted to ask why Ike had given him another chance, especially after something like that, but he figured it was best to leave it be. He didn't want to ruin what little was still remaining of their relationship.

After they finished their ice cream in silence, the two headed out the door without another word. As they walked down the street side-by-side, Marth was starting to feel all the uncomfortable by the minute. Ike hadn't said a word since, and neither has he. He glanced at the other and was surprised to see how he looked unfazed by the prolonging silence. Feeling someone's eyes on him, Ike tilted his head in Marth's direction, who quickly averted his gaze in panic.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled.

"What are you apologizing for?" Marth wanted to say something along the lines of 'For being a terrible boyfriend, for cheating, for making you sad, everything,' but the words wouldn't come out. Letting the question hang in the air, Marth turned his attention back to gazing at the stores they were passing. It didn't take too long to find something that sparked his interest, and he stopped in his tracks, making Ike stop with him.

"Um, hey," he started, trying to smile. "I need to get something real fast, do you mind going on without me? I don't mean to cut this short, but..."

"Do what you want," Ike cut in, a hint of irritation in his voice. "I'll be waiting back at the hotel." He walked off while throwing up his arm in a half-hearted wave. With a sigh, Marth walked back towards the particular store he had spotted and hoped that he could find something in there to make the mercenary feel a little better. 

* * *

 

Ike didn't know where or what Marth wanted to go do, but he didn't feel like there was much point in following him around. If his decision was to go see Roy, then so be it. That would only make it easier for Ike to decide whether he was still going to keep Marth around or not. He knew he would really miss the fool, but if Marth was still in love with his ex, then he would look like a fool to have believed in him.

"I hope he learned his lesson," Ike grumbled, lazily flipping through channels with the TV remote as he lied on his bed. "…Because I sure as hell did."

He did so much as glance at the door when he heard it opening. From the corner of his eye, he could tell he was carrying some kind of shopping bag. _Guess he just went out to buy stuff._

"Did you buy another tiara, princess?" Ike's question was met with an annoyed sigh from the other as he headed off to the bathroom, bag in hand.

After what seemed like a half an hour, the prince finally got out of there. And Ike had to turn off the TV the second he saw him. He wasn't sure if his eyes were betraying him or if he was still sleeping, but sure enough, his full attention was on the noble.

"...Do you like it?" Marth asked, his face a tint of red. He tugged nervously at the ends of the outfit, a little flustered that Ike was staring him down like that. Seeing how he wasn't going to respond anytime soon, he carefully walked over to the gaping mercenary. Eyes following his movements, Ike continued staring at him as he climbed over his lap and showed him a seductive smile before leaning in and whispering in his ear.

"I got a little gift for you, so feel free to use me as you see fit~" Ike didn't know how to respond. It feels like it’s been _forever_ since they last did it, and never before has he been able to convince Marth to wear a maid outfit. And yet, here he was, an opportunity on a silver platter.

"You better not take back your offer," Ike said, smirking as he tilted Marth's chin in his direction. "Because I'll make sure your little 'gift' is money well spent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's a good place to end a chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Also, what a classy way to ask someone out.


	40. A Sweet Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy it's been a while! Didn't think I'd ever update again, did ya? Well, I didn't either. To be honest, I completely lost the motivation for it a while back, but hey! What do you know, it's back!
> 
> Also! Since it's Christmas week, I've uploaded a new chapter of Ethereal Adoration yesterday, Summer of Heartbeats today, and tomorrow I will be posting a whole new story~ A hint: It is tied in with Summer of Heartbeats.
> 
> As for this chapter, it is rather short, but I decided that it was a good place to end it. I hope you lovelies enjoy. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ike knew that he would be very much upset if this all turned out to be some kind of tantalizing dream. He would be just as annoyed if Marth decided to take back his offer at the last second, because he had been waiting for this opportunity for a long time now.

Marth leaned forward to kiss the other, discreetly slipping his tongue in to wrestle with Ike's. He wanted nothing more than to be with him like this right now; he wanted to relive the passion the two of them used to have. To bring it back, even stronger than ever.

"Mmm..." A soft sigh escaped the prince as he slowly pulled away, his cheeks already a rosy color. He went in for another, and he could feel a hand moving down his body. It trailed down his hips and to his rear end, where Ike felt the ruffles of the outfit as it tightly wrapped around the noble, highlighting the features of his body. Ike had to admit that he was rather fond of how the outfit looked on Marth. It fit him perfectly, down to every last bow and cross-hatched string on there. He was breathtaking.

Curious, Ike lowered his hand until he felt lace that did not belong to the outfit. Letting out a chuckle, he slowly pulled the fabric back and, once it was far enough, abruptly let go. Marth let out a yelp as he felt the fabric hit him, and his face grew even redder.

"You're wearing a thong?" Ike asked, smirking. Marth's face burned with embarrassment as he shyly averted his eyes.

"I thought you might like it..." he responded, his voice a mere whisper. Ike replied with another kiss, pulling him in close so he could taste the inside of his mouth some more. From his response, Marth assumed that he was right, and it pleased him to know that Ike was enjoying the outfit he had worn for him. He was eager to put it to good use, and he was even more excited for what was about to happen. Just thinking about it while roughly playing with Ike's tongue was enough to make him want to plead for more.

"Mm..." Marth breathed, licking his lips after separating from the kiss. He let out a soft sigh when Ike leaned over to suck on his neck, trailing his neck and collarbone with kisses. It's been far too long; he was already lost in the moment, wanting nothing more than to feel Ike's throbbing organ tearing him apart. He let out a soft moan when Ike pinched the tips of his erect nipples, rubbing them through the thin fabric and blinding Marth's head with libido.

"Ah~! Ohhh~" Marth's moans were a melody to Ike's ears. He could feel the blood from his head rush downwards, and his patience was starting to run low. Marth seemed to notice, because he showed the mercenary a seductive smile before gently sliding back and forth along his crotch. The heat rushed to Ike's face as he stared at the dazed prince as he bent forward and started to aggressively thrust against the other, dragging his hardened dick across the tough fabric of Ike's pants.

"Marth?!" Ike called out, both startled and incredibly aroused by what Marth was doing to him. The noble looked up, his eyes glazed with lust and his face a deep shade of red. He showed him another smile as he sat up, and Ike had difficulty looking away from the outline of Marth's arousal through the skirt. _Damn...he's already that hard?_ Ike thought, mesmerized by the sight before him.

"Looks like someone really missed me," Ike spoke as he prodded at the tip with his finger. Marth responded with a shaky sigh.

"You're not one to talk." Marth lifted off Ike enough to show him the large tent that had formed in his pants. Ike responded with a chuckle and reached for Marth's hips, gripping them tightly before pushing him back onto his crotch. Marth let out a shaky moan, and Ike knew that he couldn't hold back for much longer. He wanted to tear the other apart right here and right now.

"Ike?" Marth asked, a bit of worry in his voice as he felt his lover move a hand to his ass and maneuver around his thong. "Hey, that's going to-"

He let out a gasp and bit his lips to keep from crying out as he felt Ike's index finger being pushed into his opening. He was taken off guard by the sudden intrusion, but Ike didn't give him much time before he slipped in another and started to twirl them around.

"O-Ow!!" Marth cried out, tears threatening the corners of his eyes. "Ike, wait! Your fingers weren't even wet when they went in!"

"Oh, they're wet alright." Ike took the fingers out and quickly rammed them back inside, triggering a startled moan from Marth. He pulled them out again and showed the prince his fingers, and he blushed when he saw that Ike was right.

"Ah..." was his response as he continued to stare, both dumbfounded and embarrassed that he was already this aroused. He just couldn't help it; not only has it been so long, but this was _Ike_ he was with. Out of anyone he had ever been with, he is the one person who really knows what he's doing. The rough and sometimes borderline animalistic things he would do in bed...Marth loved it. He had never felt anything better than feeling Ike dominating him until he could no longer move.

Craving more, Marth quickly worked on Ike's belt while Ike grazed the noble's soft skin with the tip of his teeth, occasionally biting down and licking the area afterwards. Once Marth had finished undoing his belt, he could start to feel the pounding in his chest as he eagerly took the large organ out from hiding. He stared at it, still shocked by its size as he held it.

"I bet that Roy's doesn't even compare, huh?" Ike asked, a confident smirk back on his lips. Marth answered with a flustered 'W-Well...' and finally managed a shy 'No...'

Ike reached for Marth's rear again and hastily twirled his fingers around some more until he knew he was ready. Marth was already one step ahead and was hovering over Ike's exposed dick, gazing at it hungrily and moving the thong out of the way as he carefully slid back down. Ike was tempted to slam himself inside the moment he felt his shaft entering Marth's hole, but he used everything in his power to restrain himself. Since it's been a while, it would take some time until he got used to the size of his dick again.

"O-Oh gods, Ike..." Marth breathed, feeling tears threaten at the corners of his eyes as he took in over half of him in one go. He tried to keep his breathing even and block out the pain, but it was starting to become a bit much.

"You're doing great," Ike assured him as he helped him slowly take in all of Ike's dick by gently pushing down on his hips. Marth let out a ragged sigh when he realized that he was now completely filled with Ike. He felt full from the warm organ that pushed deep inside of him, and just carefully moving about was enough to make him want to moan. The way Marth's walls squeezed Ike's dick was making the mercenary's patience run thin. He gripped Marth's hips, a stern, almost angry look on Ike's face as he slowly lifted Marth up higher.

"Ike?" Marth called, a hint of panic in his voice as he stared into Ike's expressionless face. A frown quickly appeared over Marth's lips when he realized what Ike was about to do. "W-Wait!!"

Marth let out a startled cry when he felt Ike ram himself back inside, not giving him a second to get used to it as he relentlessly thrust into him several times over. At this point, Marth wasn't sure of what he felt more of: Pain or pleasure. It felt like his insides were being torn apart, but it just felt so unbelievably good at the same time.

"Ohhh godsss..." Marth moaned. His vision seemed to blur as tears filled his eyes, and his head felt completely light. He added to Ike's movement by bouncing up and down onto his hardened cock, making sure it filled him up all the way each time. His eyes widened as he felt something more than what he's been feeling since; something that made him want nothing more than to get fucked senseless.

"Th-There...!" he cried out, a perverted smile etched onto his lips. "Hahh...O-Oh gods, Ike, that feels amazing...Hit me more, more~!" Ike responded by abruptly flipping him around, practically slamming him into the bed. His eyes locked with Marth's as he held his hands to the bed, preventing any way out. From now on, and in this moment, Marth was all his. And he was going to make sure that he was fully aware of it.

Without further warning, Ike rammed himself back inside the other, aiming wildly for Marth's prostate. He could tell he hit the jackpot when he heard him loudly moan and thrust his head back. His face was flushed and sweat ran down his forehead as he laid there, his tongue hanging out as he desperately breathed for air. The pace that Ike was going at was driving him crazy, and he knew it would be difficult to hold it all in for long if they kept this up.

"I...Ike...!" he moaned, shivering at the feeling of Ike relentlessly striking his prostate. It felt like he was in paradise, and he didn't want it to end so soon. He wanted to warn Ike that he was reaching his limit, but the words couldn't come out. Each time he felt that surge of pleasure as Ike thrust into him, all he could do was moan. The most he could manage were a few words, but even those were slurred or cut short.

"F-Fuuuuuck...!" Marth moaned, thrusting his head back once more. "Ike, I don't know how m-much longer I-I can...Ahhhh...!" Marth let out another loud moan as he sunk his nails further into Ike's back. He hadn't even noticed that he'd been clawing at his back as if hanging onto him for dear life. His heart beat wildly as Ike leaned in further, close enough to his ear that he could feel his hot breath with each shaky breath.

"I'm not done with you yet," Ike answered, his voice low and practically a whisper. He abruptly pulled out, giving Marth enough time to go from utterly flustered to just as equally confused. Before he could catch his breath and ask what he was doing, Ike lifted him by the collar and flipped him around until he was facing the wall. Though it was difficult for him to stand, Marth didn't get much of a choice as he felt something slide back into his hole with even more force than before. His knees buckled and practically fell back into Ike as he held him up, leaning forward so that Marth had to put his hands up against the wall.

"I-IIIIke...!" Marth breathed, shuddering with every impact. "Hahhh...W-What are you do-doing?! I-If I s-say anything, our neighbors can hear...!"

"Then they'll just get to hear your beautiful voice," Ike replied, slipping his hand under Marth's skirt and grazing his fingers across Marth's arousal as he continued to thrust into him. The thong was already soaking wet, so he carefully pulled it down to reveal the prince's hardened member. It had already swollen to the point where cum was dripping down from the tip, and he could tell that Marth was trying really hard to hold it in. He roughly gripped the tip of it and rammed into him with enough force to push him against the wall and make him cry out his name. Marth was completely shameless at this point, and Ike loved it. His tongue was hanging out as he moaned loud enough for everyone on the floor to hear, crying out Ike's name and pleading him for more. One of his hands reached to where Ike was squeezing the tip of his member, and he violently clawed at Ike's hand in an attempt to make him let go.

"I...Ike~!!" Marth cried out, dragging his nails against the wall as he moaned. "L-Let go so I can cum...!" Ike loosened his grip just a little, but only to jack him off as he continued to fuck him. Marth let out something between a cry and a moan. He was starting to get light-headed, and everything was starting to look white. He wanted to tell Ike about it, but he could barely speak outside of moaning. Ike sped up his pace and practically drove Marth into the wall each time he thrust. He finally let go of Marth's arousal so that he could use every last bit of energy he had left to grip his hips and ram his cock into the prince. Marth shook as he let out a series of loud moans, immediately cumming the instant he felt Ike hitting his prostate. He breathed a shaky sigh at the feeling of Ike filling him up to the brim with his cum before lifelessly falling back onto the bed. He could barely see what was in front of him at this point, and he had to gasp for breath. He heard Ike breathing loudly next to him, both of them completely drained of energy.

"How'd it feel, princess?" Ike asked as he leaned over Marth to give him a kiss on the lips. He frowned when he noticed how pale Marth looked. He shook his shoulders, feeling his heart start pounding even harder after a few seconds of silence. _Oh, fuck...! Shit, this is bad! Did I take it too far?_

"Marth? Marth!!" Marth finally responded with a belated 'Uh...?' as he blinked several times in hopes of regaining his vision. He could make out the faint outline of someone leaning over him, and he smiled when he saw it was Ike.

"That was...amazing..." he managed, still struggling to catch his breath. Ike let out a sigh of relief and leaned over again to give him another quick kiss. When he pulled back, Marth was even happier to see that Ike was also smiling.

"Glad to hear you enjoyed it." Ike’s smile quickly turned back into a frown when he leaned back and saw that there was blood on the bedsheets. At first he thought it was from his back because Marth had clawed at him, but that was not the only thing that was bleeding. He swore when he saw that a lot of it was coming from Marth.

"Shit, are you okay?" he asked. Marth stared at him for a while, a dazed look still on his face. He looked like he was going to pass out any second.

"Ike, why do you look so worried...?" Marth's voice was just barely audible.

"You're bleeding."

"Huh? I...am?"

"Yeah, from your ass." Marth blushed from the curtness, and he looked down to see that he was right. He was still feeling numb, so he couldn't really feel anything at the moment, but he could tell that it was going to hurt a _lot_ by tomorrow. He gazed into Ike's worried eyes and shook his head, offering him a smile to let him know that it was going to be all right.

"I'll be fine," he spoke.

"You sure you won't need to go to a doctor?"

"It'll heal. Besides, this isn't the first time something like this has happened, is it not?"

"Yeah, but it never got _this_ bad before..." Marth steadily sat up, feeling a sudden surge of dizziness as he finally felt the blood rush back to his head. He gasped when he felt a sharp pain coarse through him, and he had to grip the front of Ike's shirt to keep from falling back down. He ignored Ike when he asked him if he was okay, instead replying with a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"...You should lie down and rest," Ike advised, seeing the exhausted look on Marth's face. The prince responded with a weak nod and carefully lied back down. He looked at Ike expectantly, following his every movement as he got up and began to gather the bedsheets.

"Are you not going to join me?" Marth asked, starting to feel that creeping sense of abandonment as he witnessed Ike walk off.

"I need to wash these," he replied. He reached into the dresser and tossed Marth a jacket, which fell onto the bed right beside him.

"I'm guessing it's much too big for you, so you can use it as a blanket if you'd like," Ike continued as he started to walk out the door with a laundry basket and the bedspread. Marth watched Ike as he placed one hand on the doorknob, hesitating before he opened it. The mercenary stood in the doorway for a while as he turned around, just enough so that he could see Marth and the worried expression that he had on.

"I'll be back in a bit," Ike explained. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere else. I'll hurry back as soon as it's done, alright?"

Marth hesitated for a few seconds, but he finally agreed with a nod. Ike nodded back, and he looked at the prince for just a little longer before heading out the door. Marth gazed at the closed door for a while, wondering how long it will take for Ike to get back. He reached for the jacket that Ike had tossed to him and gently wrapped it around himself for warmth. He was still a bit winded from earlier, so he didn't feel too cold anyway. It was just enough to keep him warm. He couldn't help but smile from all that has happened today. He was really worried about how he was going to make it up to Ike or if he could still trust him after what they've been through. He knew it was silly for him to have difficulty trusting Ike, since Marth was the one who betrayed him, but it was part of the reason why he cheated in the first place. After the way Ike treated him so terribly for a while, he knew he had been too naive. Even when he seemed to have changed and they got back together again, Marth was still worried if Ike was going to do something like that again. Before he knew it, he was the one pushing him away and not believing a thing he said.

However, after all this...Marth wanted nothing more than to finally be with Ike again. He remembered how much he missed being with him, and all the feelings he had for him when they first started dating were starting to come back. He couldn't be happier that Ike had given him a second chance.

* * *

"Sorry that took so long," Ike spoke as he yanked open the door, looking like he had just run down the hall. "The machine ate up my quarters, so I had to put in some more, and that just made it go for twice as long."

He was about to empty out the laundry basket onto the bed when he noticed that the prince was rather silent. Setting the basket down on the bed, he hurried over to his side to see that Marth had curled up with the jacket wrapped around him, already fast asleep. Ike quietly walked back to the foot of the bed and contemplated on how he could put the bedsheets back without disrupting the noble. Realizing that there was not much he could do, he grabbed a blanket instead and carefully placed it over him. Even though he had tried to keep quiet, the mattress still made a noise when he crawled into the bed. Though that was probably not enough to wake Marth, the swearing afterwards definitely was.

"Mmn?" Marth slowly opened his eyes, a tired look cast over his face.

"Sorry," Ike quickly added. "I didn't mean to wake you." Marth responded with a smile and a shake of his head.

"It's alright," he spoke, his voice still just barely a whisper. "You got all the laundry done, right?"

"Yeah, but I can put everything back later."

"Mm, alright...And hey, Ike?"

"What is it?" Ike knew something was wrong when he saw that sad, defeated look in Marth's eyes. He tried to cover it up with a smile, but Ike knew him well enough to know that he was still upset.

"I'm sorry about everything I did..." he started. Ike gritted his teeth in frustration. He had tried to forget about that for today, but the thought has been eating at him as well. He was just glad to have Marth back. Even though he did something so horrible, he was still the same sweet prince who he had known to love.

"Let's not talk about that," Ike answered, cutting off whatever Marth was about to say next. He could tell by the watery look in his eyes that talking about it would only make the both of them depressed. He lifted Marth's chin and stared into his already teary eyes. He silenced Marth's incoming words with his lips, pressing his lips against his for just long enough to remind Marth that Ike still loved him.

"I'll forgive you for it as long as you stay away from Roy." Ike's stern words were accompanied by an equally strict glare, but Marth seemed unaffected by it. He happily agreed to the offer with a nod of his head.

"Don't worry, I will. ...Thank you for giving me another chance, Ike." Marth reached for Ike's hand and intertwined his fingers with his. He smiled when he felt Ike tightly grasp back.

"No need to thank me. You gave me a second chance, so I'll do the same for you."

"Yeah...Heh. It's funny..." Marth started, letting out a light laugh. "We both did something stupid, and yet we're still together. That sure says a lot, huh?"

"...Yeah." Marth thought he felt his heart speed up again when he was met with Ike's impassive gaze in his direction. He offered him a heartwarming smile, but he didn't show any sign of a reaction. Marth started to worry that there might be something wrong, but before he could ask, he was stunned into silence as he was pulled into an embrace.

"I love you, Marth," Ike spoke, his voice low enough that even Marth could barely hear. Marth responded with another smile as he hugged him back, trying hard to blink away the tears that threatened at the corners of his eyes. He could tell that his arms were trembling, but he still clung on. After holding onto him for just a little while longer, he finally pulled back and smiled once more, feeling the tears stream down his cheeks not from being sad, but out of pure joy to hear him say those words.

"I love you, too, Ike."


End file.
